The War inside my head
by Sydney8201
Summary: Dean Winchester revient du front blessé et doit affronter des séquelles graves qu'il n'accepte pas. Castiel a perdu l'homme qu'il aimait à cause de l'armée et vit dans son souvenir depuis cinq ans. Leur rencontre est improbable et pourtant, exactement ce dont ils ont besoin pour avancer. Leur salut passera pas l'acceptation de leurs blessures, physique et psychologique. Destiel.
1. Genou à terre

**Bonjour,**

**Et voici le 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. On revient à un point de vue partagé. Dean dans un chapitre. Castiel dans un autre. Dans cette histoire, nos deux héros ont leurs problèmes à gérer. Dean doit affronter une blessure physique et Castiel bataille avec une blessure émotionnelle. **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Je ne sais pas trop d'où me vient l'inspiration mais j'y ai mis tout mon coeur.**

**Une nouvelle fois, 40 chapitres (je suis un peu obsédée par les chiffres) et deux publications par semaine comme d'habitude.**

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire. C'est aussi ce qui me pousse à continuer quand je manque un peu d'inspiration.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Hero de Mariah Carey**

**Chapitre 1 : Genou à terre**

_« La vie est une longue blessure qui s'endort rarement et ne guérit jamais. »_

_George Sand_

Le sang. Le feu. Une explosion au loin. La chaleur était absolument insupportable. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision. Mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que les flammes qui consumaient le véhicule devant lui. Celui dans lequel il était sensé se trouver. Dean pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur son front. Il entendait des cris autour de lui. Les rafales des armes que ses camarades utilisaient. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait reculer. Il devait prendre la fuite ou il finirait brûlé vif. Les flammes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Elles allaient finir par le consumer et il ne resterait rien de lui à renvoyer au pays. Rien de plus que quelques affaires personnelles qu'il avait laissées derrière lui. Sam n'aurait pas de corps à enterrer. Dean ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il était un soldat et il avait une guerre à mener. Il devait se battre. Reculer. Le jeune homme se redressa sensiblement mais fut incapable de bouger. Une douleur intense transperça sa jambe au niveau de sa cuisse. Dean ne se souvenait pas d'avoir reçu une balle. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'origine de la blessure qui le paralysait. Il baissa ses yeux dessus et dut retenir un haut le cœur en voyant l'état dans lequel sa jambe se trouvait.

Ce n'était pas une balle qui avait fait autant de dégâts. Dean ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se rappelait d'avoir été au volant d'une voiture, dans un convoi qui devait transporter des hommes et des armes à leur nouveau camp de base en plein désert. Il se souvenait des enfants qui jouaient au milieu de la route, les forçant à s'arrêter. Il se rappelait enfin des cris de ses camarades puis c'était le néant. Ils avaient du être victime d'une attaque d'un kamikaze. De toute évidence, leur véhicule avait été le seul touché. Dean ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder plus longuement sa blessure à la cuisse. Les chaires étaient arrachées. L'os était visible et de toute évidence fracturé. Il ne restait plus grand chose qui attachait le bas de sa jambe au haut de sa cuisse. Il doutait que les médecins puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et il n'y avait aucun infirmier dans le convoi.

Dean chercha du regard les autres hommes et femmes qui se trouvaient dans son véhicule. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr du nombre qu'ils étaient mais il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir été blessé. Autour de lui, c'était le chaos. Les tirs se succédaient. Il entendait des hurlements dont la plupart étaient dans une langue étrangère. Il s'agissait probablement d'un dialecte local. Dean n'avait jamais été très doué pour les langues. Il ne connaissait que quelques mots d'arabe. Pas suffisamment pour tenir une quelconque conversation avec les locaux. Son caporal s'en chargeait heureusement pour lui.

Dean tenta d'appeler le nom des membres de son escouade mais sa voix lui faisait défaut. Sa jambe le lançait de plus en plus et il avait du mal à rester concentré sur son objectif. Les flammes lui semblaient toujours plus proches. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Son heure était probablement venue. Il avait survécu à plusieurs déploiements par le passé mais cette fois, il ne rentrerait pas aux Etats Unis. Il mourrait dans le sable parmi ses frères d'armes comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui. Son père aurait très certainement été fier de lui s'il avait encore été en vie. Sam serait dévasté. Michael allait devoir le soutenir. Dean grimaça en pensant à la responsabilité qu'il confiait à son compagnon. Sam était adulte aujourd'hui mais il avait toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Et si Dean ne revenait pas, il espérait sincèrement que son petit ami s'en chargerait pour lui.

Il espérait également qu'il serait le seul à mourir. Il était au volant au moment de l'attaque. Il avait du être touché plus sérieusement que ses camarades qui se trouvaient à l'arrière. Il priait pour que leurs blessures soient superficielles. Il était l'officier le plus gradé du convoi et il était de sa responsabilité de veiller sur la sécurité de ses soldats.

De nouveaux bruits de coup de feu tirèrent Dean de ses songes. Il rouvrit les yeux sans se souvenir quant il les avait fermés et observa le feu qui continuait d'avancer devant lui. Les flammes avaient à présent atteint son pied gauche et son pantalon était en feu. Si toutefois il s'en sortait, il allait probablement conserver de sacrées cicatrices. S'il survivait et s'ils parvenaient à sauver sa jambe. Cela faisait beaucoup de « si ». Trop pour être confiant. Dean fronça les sourcils alors qu'il lui semblait entendre son nom. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de reculer mais n'obtint rien de plus que la première fois. Il cria quand la douleur transperça à nouveau sa cuisse. Le soleil tapait au dessus de sa tête et il était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Il ne voulait pas mourir au milieu du désert, loin de chez lui et loin de toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient. Il ne voulait pas mourir tout court. Mais il était fier d'avoir servi son pays. Fier d'avoir donné sa vie pour sauver celles des innocents que les terroristes massacraient quotidiennement. Il avait toujours voulu être utile. Il avait toujours voulu que sa vie ait un sens. Il avait choisi l'armée malgré la désapprobation évidente de son frère, de Bobby et de Michael. Quand Dean l'avait rencontré, il avait dix sept ans et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Quand il lui avait annoncé sa décision, ils s'étaient séparés. Michael ne supportait pas l'idée de le voir partir au loin pendant plusieurs mois. Il refusait de s'inquiéter pour lui à chaque fois qu'il serait déployé à l'étranger. Il ne comprenait pas son engagement. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait son entêtement à suivre les traces de son père quand de toute évidence ce dernier n'aurait certainement pas approuvé ses « autres choix de vie ». Dean l'avait supplié de revenir. Il était amoureux et il ne pouvait pas envisager son avenir sans Michael à ses côtés. Ils avaient discuté, s'étaient mis d'accord sur les problèmes à régler et avaient finalement accepter de faire tous les deux des compromis. Sept ans plus tard, ils étaient toujours ensemble même s'ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup. Dean savait que ses sentiments pour son petit ami avaient évolué avec le temps. Il n'était sans nul doute plus aussi amoureux de lui que par le passé. Mais il tenait encore beaucoup à lui. Il n'envisageait pas son avenir sans lui. Bien sûr, à cet instant précis, son avenir se résumait à quelques minutes à agoniser allongé dans le sable pendant que le sang s'échappait de sa jambe déchiquetée.

Dean tenta de se concentrer sur la voix qui continuait d'appeler son nom au lointain. Le jeune homme voulait rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que cette personne arrive à sa hauteur. Il voulait pouvoir lui transmettre un message pour ses proches. Mais il avait des difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts. Le feu remontait le long de sa jambe lentement. Il n'avait plus mal. Ce n'était probablement pas bon signe. Il pouvait avoir une blessure au dos. Il était peut être paralysé. Ou il avait perdu trop de sang pour être encore suffisamment conscient de ce qui se passait dans son corps.

La voix semblait se rapprocher maintenant. Dean avait à nouveau les yeux fermés. Il n'était plus capable de parler. Il avait la sensation de flotter. Il se concentra sur la personne qui l'appelait. Il devait rester conscient. Il devait s'accrocher encore quelques minutes. Le jeune homme sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Il refusait qu'on le touche. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse le voir dans cet état. Il tenta de rouvrir les yeux ou de parler pour s'expliquer mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il entendit la voix l'appeler juste à côté de lui. Il secoua la tête. On serrait son épaule et on lui parlait mais il ne pouvait pas rouvrir les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Le feu allait l'envelopper dans quelques secondes et tout serait fini. Tout serait bientôt fini. Dean n'avait plus la force de lutter.

\- Dean, réveille toi !

Dean ouvrit les yeux brusquement et réalisa qu'il hurlait aussitôt. Il referma la bouche et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un se trouvait à côté de lui. Dean tourna le visage pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il reconnut aussitôt son petit frère. Sam. Sammy était là.

\- Dean, tu faisais un cauchemar. Mais tout va bien … je suis là et tu es en sécurité. Tu n'es plus en Irak. Tout va bien.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de tourner le visage pour regarder autour de lui. Les murs étaient blancs et vides de toute décoration. Les fenêtres avaient été obscurcies par des rideaux épais et gris. Le jeune homme entendait le « bip bip » d'une machine à côté de lui. Il était couvert par des draps blancs. L'hôpital militaire. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire brusquement. Il était à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs semaines. Il était en vie. On l'avait rapatrié et soigné aux Etats Unis après l'avoir stabilisé en Irak.

\- Sammy … parvint il à murmurer d'une voix rauque qu'il reconnaissait à peine.

Il se souvenait que son frère n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis son retour. Il se souvenait également qu'il avait été le premier à lui expliquer l'étendue exacte de ses blessures. C'était après lui que Dean avait hurlé en apprenant la gravité des séquelles qu'ils devraient affronter pour le reste de sa vie. Sam l'avait laissé faire sans rien dire. Dean avait pleuré durant de longues heures dans ses bras, refusant de voir qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'avait pas laissé Michael entrer. Pas plus qu'il n'avait accepté de voir Bobby. Il se sentait diminué. Hideux et faible. Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu. Le psychologue de l'hôpital était venu le voir plusieurs fois mais il n'avait pas voulu lui parler. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital depuis plus de deux semaines. Il avait perdu la moitié de son escouade dans l'explosion d'une bombe en plein milieu du désert irakien. Il avait été gravement blessé et n'avait plus aucune chance de reprendre un jour son poste de sergent de l'armée américaine.

Il avait échappé à la mort par miracle. Ses camarades avaient eu les pires difficultés du monde à arrêter le saignement de sa jambe et le médecin avait réellement cru qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il lui avait même proposé de faire appel au prêtre pour lui offrir une chance de se confesser avant de mourir. Dean avait refusé. Il n'était pas croyant et doutait que le prêtre soit ravi de confesser un gay qui vivait avec un autre homme et couchait régulièrement avec lui. Il perdit connaissance peu de temps après et ne se réveilla que quelques jours plus tard, aux Etats Unis et dans un lit d'hôpital. Sam était là, le visage fermé, les traits tirés. Il semblait totalement épuisé. Dean avait été soulagé en le voyant. Mais quand son petit frère avait commencé à lui lister les blessures subies et les conséquences qu'elles avaient eues, il s'était aussitôt mis à crier et à pleurer.

Il savait qu'il avait de la chance d'être en vie. C'était ce que Sam lui avait répété encore et encore pour tenter de le calmer. Il était en vie et il allait surmonter cette épreuve. Il ne serait pas seul pour le faire. Dean avait écouté son frère sans réellement parvenir à accepter ce qu'il lui disait.  
Oui il était en vie. Et oui c'était un miracle. Mais l'état dans lequel il se trouvait n'avait rien de miraculeux. C'était une malédiction. Un handicap. Dean ne serait plus jamais vu du même œil. Il ne serait plus jamais soldat. Il ne savait plus réellement qui il pouvait être à présent.  
La bombe qui avait explosé sous son véhicule l'avait projeté à plusieurs mètres par le pare brise. Un éclat métallique avait ensuite manqué de lui arracher la jambe. Le feu qui avait suivi l'explosion l'avait touché aux bras et au visage. Les cicatrices seraient minimes selon les médecins. Elles seraient quasiment invisibles sur ses bras et seraient vaguement discernables sur son visage et sur son cou. Mais ce n'était pas réellement ce qui inquiétait Dean. Il se fichait d'avoir des traces indélébiles sur le visage. Il ne prêtait aucune importance à son apparence. Il n'en avait pas le luxe en tant que soldat. Il s'attendait à une blessure à chaque fois qu'il était déployé quelque part. Il savait que cela faisait parti des risques de son métier. Mais sa blessure à la jambe était une toute autre histoire.

Les médecins avaient fait tout leur possible mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à la sauver. L'amputation avait été la seule solution viable. Les muscles étaient arrachés, l'os brisé à plusieurs endroits et tous les vaisseaux sanguins détruits. Le sable s'était infiltré dans la plaie et l'infection menaçait de provoquer une septicémie. Ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le choix. Dean pouvait les comprendre. Mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à vivre pour autant. Ils avaient coupé sa jambe au milieu de sa cuisse et plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Dean allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec une seule jambe. Il allait devoir s'habituer à porter une prothèse. Il boiterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et ce n'était malheureusement pas les seules conséquences de cette blessure reçue à la jambe. Durant l'opération, Dean avait développé une embolie graisseuse qui avait déclenché une insuffisance respiratoire importante. Les médecins ne savaient pas encore s'il garderait des séquelles de ce point de vue. Ils craignaient que ses poumons aient été sévèrement touchés. Dean avait l'impression que mourir aurait été un soulagement en fin de compte. Il ne se sentait définitivement pas prêt à vivre avec autant de handicaps.

Sam lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas diminué simplement parce qu'on l'avait amputé de sa jambe gauche. Il restait le même homme et les gens continueraient à le respecter. Il lui avait expliqué que ses camarades et ses hommes avaient demandé à le voir à plusieurs reprises. Il avait refusé de les laisser venir. Il ne voulait pas leur apparaître pâle et fragile, cloué sur un lit d'hôpital. Il serait bientôt démobilisé mais il restait leur sergent. Il voulait qu'ils gardent tous une autre image de lui.

Les jours qui avaient suivi son réveil, Dean avait également refusé de voir les autres personnes qui étaient venues à l'hôpital. Benny, Jo, Ash et Garth avaient tous reçu une fin de non recevoir. Michael, quant à lui, avait eu le droit de rentrer dans la chambre pour l'embrasser rapidement avant d'être à nouveau mis à la porte sous le prétexte que son petit ami avait besoin de se reposer. Dean se demandait s'il serait capable de laisser Michael le voir nu à nouveau maintenant qu'il avait perdu une jambe. Il n'avait pas le cœur à y réfléchir pour le moment. Il préférait de loin se concentrer sur son rétablissement.

Les médecins avaient prévu deux nouvelles opérations pour réparer son moignon et refermer les chaires correctement. Dean devait également subir plusieurs examens pour vérifier l'état de ses poumons. Il était là pour un moment encore. Il ne savait pas encore s'il en était soulagé ou non. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à rentrer chez lui. Il vivait en appartement avec Michael et il n'y avait aucun ascenseur. Il ne pourrait jamais monter les marches les premiers mois. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à penser. Il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer.

Les cauchemars étaient un frein important à sa guérison. Le psychologue lui avait assuré qu'il était parfaitement normal de rêver de ce qui lui était arrivé. Dean savait qu'il souffrait probablement d'un choc post traumatique. Il avait souvent entendu des vétérans ou des soldats blessés en parler. Il n'avait jamais pensé en être victime à son tour. Et il était totalement impuissant à s'en débarrasser. Il refusait de prendre des cachets pour dormir plus paisiblement. Il était convaincu qu'il devait affronter ses cauchemars.

Car malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait dit et ce que Sam lui répétait continuellement, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait perdu plusieurs hommes dans l'incident et il avait la sensation d'être responsable de leurs morts. Il avait reçu des messages d'alerte avant de s'engager sur cette route. Il en connaissait les dangers. Il les avait ignorés. Il avait bêtement suivi les ordres et mis son escouade en péril. Il ne pourrait sans nul doute jamais se le pardonner. Quand il n'était encore qu'un simple soldat, il avait eu une confiance aveugle en ses officiers. Il les aurait suivi n'importe où sans même se soucier du danger qu'il aurait eu à affronter. Il comptait sur eux pour veiller sur lui. Il comptait sur eux pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Il savait qu'il en allait de même pour les hommes qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Qu'il « avait » eu était plus juste à présent. Il n'était plus un soldat. Il n'était plus un sergent. Il n'était plus rien.

\- Dean, tu devrais te reposer. Les médecins disent que tu …

\- Je sais ce que les médecins disent Sammy. Ils font leur travail mais ils ne me connaissent pas et … je ne suis pas fatigué. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Tout n'ira pas mieux quand je rouvrirais les yeux.

Dean n'aimait pas s'en prendre à son frère. C'était injuste. Sam était la seule personne qu'il autorisait à le voir dans cet état. Le seul dont il ne redoutait pas le jugement. Il se fichait que son frère puisse voir ce qu'il restait de sa jambe. Et il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas se rendre seul aux toilettes. Il était totalement dépendant de Sam. Il s'en voulait d'accaparer son frère et de l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui retrouver Jessica. Il ne pouvait simplement pas faire autrement. Michael avait proposé de prendre le relais mais Dean n'était pas prêt à le laisser faire. Son petit ami ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi diminué.

\- Dean, souffla Sam, visiblement épuisé lui aussi.

Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Il avait vécu l'enfer au même titre que son frère. Et si ce n'était pas lui qui avait été amputé, la blessure l'avait touché de la même manière. Dean et lui avaient toujours été extrêmement proches. Leur enfance les avait soudés à tel point qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer une journée sans se parler au téléphone ou sans se voir. Sam avait été le premier à soutenir son frère quand il lui avait avoué son homosexualité. Le premier à l'encourager à vivre sa vie sans se soucier de ce que leur père aurait pu en penser. Malgré sa réticence à le voir rejoindre l'armée, il ne lui avait pas fait le moindre reproche. Et Dean lui en était reconnaissant. De son côté, il avait parfois la sensation d'avoir manqué à ses devoirs de grand frère. Quand Sam était parti pour Standford, il lui en avait voulu. Il lui avait reproché de partir à des centaines de kilomètres de lui quand Dean était parfois déployé à des milliers de kilomètres de son jeune frère. Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps brouillés bien sûr. Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Leur réconciliation s'était faite par Skype alors que Dean était en mission en Afghanistan et que Sam poursuivait ses études en Californie. Jessica les avait aidés à mettre leur différend de côté. Ils étaient plus proches encore depuis.

\- Sam, ça va aller. Je suis en vie et tu l'as dit toi même … c'est tout ce qui compte, assura Dean en tapotant la main de son frère.

Il tourna ensuite la tête pour observer la fenêtre même s'il ne pouvait pas voir l'extérieur en raison des rideaux tirés. Il mentait pour le bien de Sam. Il voulait absolument protéger son frère de ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à le convaincre que tout allait réellement bien pour lui. Mais il était déterminé à jouer le jeu le temps nécessaire. Il se savait fort. Il allait affronter cette épreuve et en ressortir plus fort. Il avait perdu une jambe et avait vu s'envoler son rêve de servir dans l'armée jusqu'à monter les grades comme son père avant lui. Mais il était en vie. Il avait un frère sur qui s'appuyer et pour qui il devait être présent. Il avait un petit ami qui l'aimait et des amis sur qui il savait pouvoir compter. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'allait pas laisser un terroriste irakien détruire sa vie. Il était blessé mais il n'était pas mort. Cela faisait toute la différence. Il devait réussir à s'en convaincre. Et quand il finirait par sortir de cet hôpital, il ferait en sorte de trouver quelque chose à faire de sa vie. Il n'avait pas le choix à présent. Il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras.

* * *

Castiel Novak aimait son travail. Il aimait se sentir utile et aider les gens. Il en avait toujours rêvé. Devenir kinésithérapeute n'était peut être pas aussi prestigieux que ce que ses parents auraient voulu le voir faire mais il était fier de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait rencontré des personnes blessées et abattues qui allaient mieux après avoir terminé leurs séances avec lui. Il était le dernier maillon d'une grande chaîne qui avait pour vocation de remettre sur pieds des personnes qu'on croyait perdues. Il aurait pu avoir son propre cabinet et ne s'occuper que de la rééducation de victimes de fractures. Il aurait pu devenir extrêmement riche. Mais il avait préféré travailler pour un hôpital militaire. Il avait préféré être confronté à ceux qui revenaient du front avec des blessures extrêmement handicapantes. Il s'était donné pour but de leur redonner espoir et de les convaincre qu'il existait une vie après la blessure. Une vie après l'armée. Parfois, il était autant psychologue que kinésithérapeute. Il se sentait réellement utile.

Il savait exactement d'où cette vocation lui venait. Il ne pouvait simplement pas l'expliquer à ses parents. Comment pouvait il leur faire comprendre qu'il avait choisi d'aider des militaires blessés parce qu'il avait vu l'homme qu'il aimait subir le même sort alors qu'il était encore étudiant ? Il ne leur avait jamais réellement avoué son homosexualité. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pourraient accepter. Castiel s'était caché toute sa vie. Il avait menti et inventé des histoires. Il avait vécu comme un reclus jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Adam. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était dans un bar où Castiel s'était rendu avec ses amis Balthazar et Meg. Il avait immédiatement été séduit par le jeune homme et avait passé la soirée à discuter avec lui. Il avait appris qu'Adam était dans l'armée, qu'il avait deux ans de plus que lui et qu'il se destinait à une carrière brillante. Castiel lui avait parlé de ses études et de son désir de devenir kiné. Ils avaient convenu d'un nouveau rendez vous. Castiel était tombé amoureux rapidement. Et malgré les séparations dues aux nombreux déploiements d'Adam, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il avait été le premier homme avec qui Castiel avait couché. Il avait également été celui avec qui il envisageait de faire sa vie. Adam lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui huit mois plus tard. Castiel avait accepté. Son petit ami s'était alors rendu en Afghanistan et avait sauté sur une mine anti personnelle. Il était revenu aux Etats Unis couvert de blessures, de cicatrices et avec son bras droit amputé. Castiel se fichait de tout ça. Il aimait Adam et n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tomber simplement parce qu'il était diminué. Mais Adam n'avait pas supporté son état. Il n'avait pas supporté ses blessures. Il avait sombré dans une importante dépression qui l'avait conduit à être interné. Il avait fini par mettre fin à ses jours. Castiel avait cru que sa vie s'arrêtait le jour où il avait appris sa mort. Les mois qui avaient suivis avaient été les plus durs de son existence. Meg et Balthazar l'avaient soutenus. Il avait réussi à remonter la pente. Et il avait alors choisi de travailler dans un hôpital militaire. Il refusait que d'autres soldats subissent le même sort qu'Adam. Il voulait les aider à aller mieux. Il voulait les guérir.

Castiel ne vivait plus que pour son travail. Il n'avait rencontré personne depuis la mort d'Adam et malgré les encouragements de ses amis, il n'en avait pas réellement l'intention. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait seul. Il n'aimait pas se réveiller sans quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il n'aimait plus son appartement qui sonnait creux ou le manque qu'il ressentait chaque jour. Il était entouré mais il se sentait seul. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital, assurant des gardes longues malgré les regards désapprobateurs de ses collègues et de ses amis. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à refaire sa vie et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de travailler.

Meg avait tenté de lui faire rencontrer plusieurs hommes qu'elle connaissait. Il avait refusé à chaque fois. Il avait la sensation de trahir Adam en pensant à un autre homme. Il ne savait pas s'il serait un jour capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il était peut être destiné à finir sa vie seul. Il avait fini par l'accepter. Quand le manque était trop fort ou trop intense, il se rendait sur la tombe d'Adam et lui parlait pendant des heures.

Balthazar lui avait souvent dit qu'il jugeait que son ancien petit ami l'avait abandonné. Mais Castiel ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait combien il avait été difficile pour lui d'assumer ses blessures. Même l'amour qu'il avait eu pour lui n'avait pas suffi à l'aider. C'était en partie sa faute si Adam s'était suicidé. Il avait également accepté cela.

Parfois, quand il revenait du cimetière ou de l'hôpital et qu'il ne supportait plus le silence de son appartement, il se rendait sur des sites d'anciens combattants. Il discutait avec des hommes et des femmes qui avaient vécu l'enfer à l'étranger et qui en étaient revenus changés. Il tentait de les réconforter en partageant avec eux son expérience. Il leur parlait d'Adam et de son courage. Il n'évoquait jamais avec eux son suicide. Ces sites lui permettaient de continuer à mener à bien la mission qu'il s'était confié à la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait. Castiel espérait pouvoir leur apporter un peu de réconfort comme il le faisait dans son travail. Il ne savait pas si cela marchait mais il aimait assez l'idée.

\- Il a refusé de me parler à nouveau. Je crois qu'il n'accepte toujours pas ce qui lui est arrivé. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider mais je ne peux pas le faire contre son gré.

Castiel leva les yeux de sa tasse de café pour observer le docteur Barnes. Pamela était psychologue à l'hôpital où il travaillait et elle était sans nul doute la meilleure dans son domaine. Personne ne lui résistait très longtemps. Mais de toute évidence, un patient semblait décidé à ne pas coopérer. Il pouvait sentir la frustration dans sa voix.

\- Il refuse de voir qui que ce soit. Il n'accepte que son frère et encore, simplement parce qu'il ne peut pas rester seul sans paniquer. Ses amis continuent de venir mais ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans sa chambre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui, continua Pamela en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Comme à son habitude, elle ne portait pas une tenue conventionnelle. Elle avait opté à la place pour un tee shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock et un jean délavé qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette parfaite. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était séduisante. Castiel savait qu'elle attirait les convoitises d'une bonne partie du personnel masculin et de certains de ses patients. Elle était toutefois parfaitement professionnelle et ne mêlait jamais vie privée et travail.

\- De quel patient parles tu ? Demanda t-il alors, curieux de savoir quelle personne pouvait résister à sa collègue.

Pamela se tourna alors vers lui avant de venir s'asseoir à sa table. Elle croisa ses jambes et posa ses mains devant elle.

\- Le sergent Dean Winchester. Il a été admis il y a presque deux semaines maintenant. Il a été blessé en Irak. Il a perdu une bonne partie de ses hommes. Et sa jambe gauche. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui.

Castiel frissonna en faisant presque aussitôt le lien entre Dean et Adam. Ce n'était pas le même pays ni les mêmes circonstances mais les similitudes étaient là. Il prit quelques secondes pour repenser à Adam mais chassa aussitôt son ancien petit ami de son esprit.

\- On ne m'a pas parlé de lui, expliqua t-il, surpris.

Il était généralement celui à qui on confiait les dossiers les plus délicats et les patients les plus récalcitrants. Il était surpris de ne pas avoir entendu parler du sergent Winchester.

\- C'est un patient de Crowley. C'est lui qui a été chargé de le remettre sur pieds.

Castiel n'aimait pas particulièrement le docteur Crowley. Il était le deuxième kiné de l'hôpital. Et s'il était très doué dans son domaine, il n'en était pas moins extrêmement rude et parfois indélicat avec ses patients. Beaucoup s'étaient plaints de ce qu'il leur avait dit. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il travaillait toujours pour l'hôpital. Il doutait sincèrement qu'il puisse être d'une grande aide pour un cas aussi compliqué que celui du sergent Winchester.

\- Pour le moment, il n'a pas pu faire grand chose pour lui de toute façon. Le chirurgien doit encore l'opérer pour réparer ce qu'il reste de sa jambe et ses poumons sont plutôt très abimés suite aux complications de sa première opération. Il ne pourra pas suivre une séance complète avant plusieurs semaines voire plusieurs mois. Et ça c'est si et seulement si il accepte qu'on l'aide d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour le moment, il clame à qui veut bien l'écouter qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être assisté.

Castiel en avait connu d'autres comme lui. Il se souvenait d'avoir du batailler avec certains soldats pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était impossible de s'en sortir seul. Il savait combien il pouvait être compliqué pour ces hommes et ces femmes d'admettre qu'ils étaient blessés et qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Certains avaient vécu l'enfer et survécu aux pires horreurs. Ils se croyaient plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment. Castiel savait comment les aborder. Il savait quoi leur dire. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de s'interposer entre Crowley et son patient. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec les siens.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui. Il sera bientôt dehors et je doute d'avoir une chance d'obtenir un quelconque résultat avant qu'il ne quitte l'hôpital.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen, la réconforta Castiel en souriant.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à sa montre et réalisa que sa pause était terminée. Il avait un rendez vous avec un patient puis son chef de service à voir. Il se leva de sa chaise, adressa un dernier sourire à Pamela qui semblait en proie à une intense réflexion puis quitta la salle après avoir jeté son gobelet vide à la poubelle. Il remontait les couloirs pour se rendre à son bureau quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et grimaça en voyant le prénom de Meg s'afficher. Il décrocha tout de même.

\- Ok, Clarence, je sais que tu vas me hurler dessus mais je tenais juste à te prévenir que j'ai organisé pour toi un rendez vous avec Dick.

Castiel s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir et ferma les yeux en soupirant longuement.

\- Tu sais que je n'irais pas. Je te l'ai dit mille fois. Je ne veux pas d'un rendez vous arrangé … je ne veux pas d'un rendez vous tout court.

\- Je sais que tu es déterminé à vivre ta vie en ermite jusqu'à ce que tu meurs mais puisque je suis ton amie et que je suis géniale parfois, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser faire. Dick est canon, célibataire et plein aux as. Il est parfait pour toi.

Castiel se massa une seconde l'arrête du nez avant de secouer la tête. Il adorait sincèrement Meg. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Mais il détestait quand elle cherchait à le caser avec quelqu'un. Il avait déjà du refuser plusieurs fois de rencontrer les hommes qu'elle jugeait « parfaits » pour lui. De surcroît, il avait déjà suffisamment entendu parler de Dick Roman pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme avec qui il voulait passer une soirée. Son amie aurait du le savoir également.

\- Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui et je ne veux pas que tu continues à essayer de me caser. Si je voulais sortir avec quelqu'un, je serais parfaitement capable de trouver ce quelqu'un seul. Mais merci quand même.

\- Clarence, tu es incapable de rencontrer quelqu'un. Tu ne sors jamais. Tu n'es même pas inscrit sur un site spécialisé. Tu n'as aucune chance de croiser quelqu'un en dehors de ton travail mais je doute que tu aies très envie de sortir avec un de tes patients.

Castiel ne voulait effectivement pas revivre la même chose que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Adam. Il savait qu'il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour y parvenir. Mais il n'était pas non plus prêt à s'engager avec qui que ce soit. Il avait trop souffert la dernière fois. Il préférait de loin se concentrer sur son travail et sur ses patients. Il avait fait une croix sur sa vie amoureuse.

\- Je vais raccrocher maintenant Meg. J'ai un rendez vous et aucune minute à te consacrer pour le moment. Dis à Dick que je ne suis pas disponible et arrête d'essayer de me caser à tout prix.

Castiel ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de dire quoi que ce soit et raccrocha le téléphone dès qu'il eut fini de parler. Il était en retard pour son rendez vous et il n'aimait pas la façon dont sa conversation avec Meg avait fait ressurgir des souvenirs d'Adam qu'il tentait d'oublier la majeure partie du temps. Il savait qu'il inquiétait ses amis. Il savait également qu'il n'était probablement pas sain de vivre continuellement dans le passé. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour remédier à sa situation.

Il soupira longuement avant de se remettre en route. Il trouvait indécent de s'apitoyer sur son sort quand l'hôpital où il se trouvait regorgeait de patients qui avaient vécu bien pire que lui. Il était en vie et en bonne santé. Il ne souffrait d'aucun handicap physique. Ses patients avaient tous des séquelles importantes à accepter. Il était chanceux à comparer d'eux. Il le savait.

Castiel rejoignit son bureau rapidement puis attrapa le dossier de son prochain patient sur son étagère. Kevin Tran. Le jeune homme s'était engagé seulement deux mois avant d'être grièvement blessé. Il avait reçu plusieurs balles dans le dos et les médecins étaient pessimistes quant à ses chances de remarcher un jour. Castiel, lui, voulait y croire. Il avait vu des miracles se produire. Il savait qu'il était idiot de perdre espoir. Tout était possible quand on s'en donnait les moyens.

Castiel rejoignit alors Kevin dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble depuis seulement une semaine et pour le moment les progrès n'étaient pas évidents. Castiel se contentait de bouger les membres inférieurs du jeune homme pour lui éviter de perdre toute sa masse musculaire. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était important.

Kevin partageait sa chambre avec un autre soldat blessé. Castiel ne le connaissait pas. Il était arrivé récemment. Son convoi avait été attaqué en Irak et il avait été blessé au bras lors de l'explosion de son véhicule. Les médecins avaient réparé les dommages infligés par les brûlures mais le soldat avait encore besoin de récupérer toute la mobilité de son bras. Castiel croyait se souvenir qu'il s'appelait Garth Fitzgerald. C'était un patient de Crowley. Le kiné se trouvait d'ailleurs avec lui à ce moment précis.

\- Vous devez pouvoir me donner de ses nouvelles au moins. Il refuse de me voir mais j'ai besoin de savoir s'il va s'en sortir.

\- Il vivra, déclara Crowley d'une voix calme.

Castiel pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude du soldat. Il savait combien ses hommes étaient proches les uns des autres. Les blessures de l'un étaient comme infligées à l'autre. Même si ce n'était qu'émotionnellement. Ils devaient toujours compter les uns sur les autres quand ils étaient sur le champ de bataille. Cela créait des liens uniques. Ils devenaient comme des frères.

\- Ok, il vivra mais … il vivra comment ? Sa jambe est … elle est foutue hein ? Demanda Garth, visiblement très inquiet.

Crowley soupira longuement avant de poser le dossier de son patient au pied du lit et de lui attraper le bras.

\- Sa jambe n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir Caporal. Et je ne peux pas discuter de son état avec vous. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous allez devoir vous adresser à son frère. Maintenant, nous devons absolument nous mettre au travail.

\- Mais Dean est … il est le plus solide d'entre nous et maintenant il …

Garth ne termina pas sa phrase. Castiel fronça les sourcils en entendant le prénom de l'homme pour lequel il s'inquiétait autant. Dean. Le Sergent Dean Winchester. Patient de Pamela. Garth avait visiblement été blessé en même temps que lui.

\- Ca va doc ? Demanda alors Kevin tirant Castiel de ses songes.

Ce dernier hocha aussitôt la tête et se reconcentra sur son patient.

\- Oui, désolé, j'ai la tête ailleurs, s'excusa t-il.

Il attrapa alors la jambe de Kevin et commença les mêmes mouvements que lors de leurs précédents rendez vous. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été distrait mais quelque chose dans ce que Garth avait dit et dans ce que Pamela avait expliqué le perturbait considérablement. Il ne connaissait pas Dean Winchester mais le Sergent lui rappelait Adam. De toute évidence, comme son ancien petit ami, cet homme semblait ne pas accepter ses blessures. Comme lui, il paraissait refuser qu'on l'aide. Castiel priait pour que les choses se terminent mieux pour lui que pour Adam.

\- Vous pourrez lui dire que j'aimerais le voir quand vous le verrez ? Lui dire que je m'inquiète et que … personne ne lui fait aucun reproche. On sait tous que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'on nous attaquerait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il n'est pas responsable. Tous ceux qui ont eu la chance de servir avec lui s'inquiètent vraiment. On veut juste être sûr que tout ira bien, expliqua Garth, rompant une nouvelle fois le silence dans la pièce.

Castiel lui jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil. Crowley était en train d'examiner son bras. La blessure était sérieuse et les brûlures profondes.

\- Le Sergent Winchester a perdu une jambe et il n'en est qu'au tout début de sa convalescence. Vous devriez le laisser respirer. S'il ne veut pas vous parler, je ne vois pas quoi faire pour vous. Il me tolère à peine la plupart du temps. Il refusera de m'écouter, assura Crowley.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir intervenir pour soulager quelque peu Garth. Il aurait également aimé pouvoir aller parler à Dean Winchester pour lui faire entendre raison. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler d'un dossier qui ne le concernait pas. Il allait devoir faire confiance à Crowley pour faire le nécessaire. Et compter sur Pamela pour faire entendre raison à son patient. Ce n'était pas son dossier. Pas son combat. Surtout quand le patient lui faisait autant penser à Adam. Il était soulagé de ne pas en être responsable. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable de le mener à bien sans s'effondrer.

\- L'armée c'est toute sa vie vous savez … il ne vit que pour ça, murmura Garth d'une voix qui tremblait.

\- Plus maintenant, répliqua Crowley presque aussitôt.

Castiel serra les dents pour ne pas dire à son collègue qu'il était inutile de se montrer aussi froid. De toute évidence son patient avait besoin d'être réconforté. Il était totalement stupide de lui mentir mais il était également inefficace de le confronter aussi brutalement à la réalité des choses. Il était nécessaire parfois de se montrer un peu psychologue avec les hommes qu'on traitait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant ? Demanda Garth, perdu.

Crowley haussa les épaules avant de reprendre le dossier de son patient pour noter quelque chose dessus.

\- Il va vivre une autre vie. Il va réapprendre à marcher avec une prothèse et il va s'orienter vers quelque chose de nouveau. Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien quand il aura enfin accepté ses blessures.

Castiel soupira. C'était bien là tout le problème. Faire accepter à un soldat qu'il serait diminué et incapable de faire ce qu'il faisait jusque là était extrêmement compliqué. Cela ne se faisait pas facilement. Certains soldats n'arrivaient jamais à envisager leur vie loin de l'armée. Et de toute évidence, c'était le cas pour Dean Winchester. Il n'avait toutefois pas le choix. Castiel détourna les yeux de Crowley et Garth pour se concentrer à nouveau pleinement sur Kevin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire. Même si quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler du Sergent Winchester.


	2. Changements

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. Pour info, Michael dans cette histoire est physiquement Michael quand il possède le père de Dean jeune (du moins c'est ainsi que je l'imagine).**

**Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire la suite de mes deux premières fics. J'espère pouvoir la publier bientôt parallèlement à cette nouvelle histoire.**

**Merci d'avoir été aussi nombreux à m'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Simple together d'Alanis Morissette**

**Chapitre 2 : Changements**

_« On a bien de la peine à rompre quand on ne s'aime plus »_

_François De La Rochefoucauld_

_Quatre mois plus tard …_

Dean avait la sensation d'être un usurpateur. Il menait une vie qui n'était pas la sienne et jouait un jeu constamment pour donner le change à ceux qui l'aimaient et lui étaient proches. Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était à présent. Il s'était toujours défini comme un soldat, un grand frère et un petit ami. Il ne s'était jamais demandé la personne qu'il était à l'intérieur. Tout avait changé à présent.

Il ne pouvait plus être un soldat. Il n'en était plus capable physiquement. La prothèse à laquelle il tentait de s'habituer ne remplacerait jamais la jambe qu'il avait perdu. Il ne pouvait plus courir ou même marcher sur de longues distances. Ses poumons le brûlaient presque aussitôt et il avait le souffle court. En plus de son amputation, il avait gardé des séquelles de son opération. L'embolie graisseuse avait laissé des traces et avait considérablement réduit ses capacités respiratoires. Il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir une activité physique régulière. Il ne pouvait plus être soldat parce qu'il était handicapé. Dean avait toujours beaucoup de mal à accepter cet état de fait.

Il n'était plus vraiment sûr non plus d'être un grand frère aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait plus être là pour Sam comme il le faisait avant. C'était sur lui qu'on devait veiller à présent. Sam lui faisait des courses quand Michael n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Il venait le voir régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Il le conduisait à droite et à gauche à ses rendez vous quand Michael était au travail. Il avait la sensation d'être le petit frère de Sam. Et cela le rendait complètement dingue. Sam avait besoin de rentrer chez lui et de reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé.

Officiellement, il était toujours le petit ami de Michael. Mais il n'avait plus réellement l'impression de se comporter comme tel. Ils vivaient toujours sous le même toit même s'ils avaient emménagé dans un nouvel appartement au rez de chaussée. Ils dormaient dans le même lit. Ils passaient leur temps libre ensemble. Mais il n'y avait plus la même connexion entre eux. Plus le même amour. Dean avait compris avant sa blessure que ses sentiments avaient évolué mais il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. A présent, il ne pouvait plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était devenu une véritable obsession. Il cherchait les signes que Michael était malheureux avec lui dans toutes les choses qu'il faisait ou disait. Il parvenait parfois à se convaincre que tout allait bien. Mais il était conscient que les choses se dégradaient. Michael ne le regardait plus de la même manière. Il ne se comportait plus avec lui comme avant. Il prenait des pincettes. Il cherchait ses mots. Et il avait pitié de lui. Dean ne savait pas combien de temps cela pourrait durer avant qu'il ne choisisse d'y mettre un terme. Il tenait toujours beaucoup à Michael et refusait de le faire souffrir inutilement. Malgré leurs efforts, les choses continuaient de se dégrader entre eux. Ils s'éloignaient toujours un peu plus au fil des jours. Bientôt ils ne seraient plus que deux étrangers partageant un appartement. Michael méritait nettement plus. Il méritait d'être heureux. D'avoir un homme qui l'aimait sincèrement avec qui tout partager.

Dean continuait toutefois de jouer ce même rôle jour après jour. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie à présent. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Il détestait la prothèse que Crowley le forçait à utiliser lors de leurs séances. Il détestait également Crowley tout court. Il se sentait faible et il boitait toujours énormément. Les gestes du quotidien lui demandaient des efforts intenses qui le laissaient à chaque fois totalement épuisé. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il avait toujours été fort et indépendant. A présent, il avait besoin de quelqu'un en permanence.

A son retour de l'hôpital, ça avait été pire encore. Il avait refusé l'assistance d'une aide à domicile. Il avait du se reposer sur Sam et Michael pour pouvoir se mouvoir dans l'appartement. Ils devaient l'aider à se rendre aux toilettes ou à prendre une douche. Il avait été humilié plus d'une fois. Son handicap était insupportable.

Avec le temps il avait fini par réussir à se lever seul et à se déplacer dans l'appartement sans aide. Il s'était habitué quelque peu aux béquilles. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à marcher correctement avec sa prothèse. Emménager dans un appartement en rez de chaussée avait été un soulagement. Dean pouvait enfin sortir sans avoir à demander constamment à ce qu'on l'accompagne. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à affronter le regard des gens mais il parvenait à quitter l'appartement et à faire quelques pas à l'extérieur. Il refusait en revanche d'aller faire des courses ou de se rendre au parc. Il savait que les gens regarderaient sa jambe manquante en se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils auraient pitié de lui ou se moqueraient de son état. Dean n'était pas suffisamment fort pour le supporter.

Il avait toutefois fini par accepter de revoir ses amis. Benny, Charlie, Jo et Ash venaient régulièrement passer quelques heures avec lui. Garth l'avait fait les premiers temps avant de devoir repartir rejoindre son unité. Ses blessures étaient guéries et il était apte à reprendre du service. Il était passé dire « au revoir » avant de partir pour quelques mois. Dean avait été incroyablement jaloux de lui avant de s'en vouloir. Il aurait du être heureux pour son ami. Heureux de le savoir en vie et en bonne santé. Le jeune homme ne se reconnaissait pas ces derniers temps.

Le docteur Barnes continuait d'insister pour que Dean passe la voir régulièrement. Michael était du même avis. Sam également. Dean avait fini par céder. Il se rendait dans son bureau deux fois par semaine. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait le moindre progrès grâce à elle mais il mentait sur ce point à son petit ami et son frère. Les cauchemars continuaient de le poursuivre et il se réveillait très souvent en hurlant. Il finissait alors la nuit sur le canapé pour ne pas ennuyer Michael. Il était épuisé par le manque de sommeil et les efforts consentis au quotidien. Il continuait de se sentir coupable et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ses journées.

Quand Michael partait au travail, Dean restait chez eux à regarder la télévision. Il recevait ensuite la visite de Sam le plus souvent ou de l'un de ses amis. Il déjeunait seul puis se réinstallait devant la télévision en attendant que le temps passe. Le soir, il dînait avec Michael puis l'écoutait lui raconter sa journée avant de prétexter la fatigue pour aller se coucher tôt. Il avait la sensation que le temps s'écoulait bizarrement depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Les jours et les semaines défilaient mais les heures lui semblaient interminables.

Le docteur Barnes lui avait conseillé de faire une liste de toutes les choses que Dean aimait faire et desquelles il pensait pouvoir faire un métier. Le jeune homme avait suivi son conseil. Mais le résultat n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée peu de temps après ses dix huit ans. Il y était resté sept ans, grimpant les échelons et gagnant le respect des hommes qui servaient avec lui. Il aimait faire du sport, courir et nager. Il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela pour le moment et il doutait d'être capable d'en faire un métier en étant handicapé. Il n'avait aucun autre centre d'intérêt. Il commençait à avoir peur de ne jamais rien trouver et de passer sa vie à être assisté. L'armée se chargeait de tous ses frais médicaux. Il touchait également une pension à vie en raison de ses blessures. L'argent ne serait jamais un problème. Mais Dean se fichait de tout cela. Il aurait préféré être à la rue et fauché que d'avoir perdu sa jambe.

Sam lui avait conseillé de faire les démarches pour obtenir le statut d'handicapé de façon officielle. De toute évidence, cela lui offrirait des avantages considérables et également une opportunité de trouver un travail plus facilement. Mais Dean ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Il savait qu'il avait perdu une jambe mais il ne se voyait pas comme un handicapé.

Il avait heureusement trouvé un peu de réconfort sur un site que le docteur Barnes lui avait conseillé de consulter. Dean avait refusé de se rendre dans des groupes de soutien ou de rencontrer d'autres soldats dans sa situation. Mais il avait accepté de jeter un coup d'oeil au site Internet. Il pouvait y naviguer sans que personne ne le voit. Lire des témoignages sans avoir à rencontrer qui que ce soit. Il pouvait rester anonyme. C'était tout dont il avait besoin. Il avait discuté en ligne avec plusieurs soldats qui avaient été blessé plus ou moins gravement. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui mais il aimait lire ce que les autres pouvaient avoir à dire. Il se sentait un peu moins seul quand il lisait ce qu'ils écrivaient. Il avait fait quelques rencontres à travers ce site. Il n'avait jamais été jusqu'à accepter leurs invitations à boire un verre pour faire plus ample connaissance. Il était en couple et il refusait de voir des inconnus. Cela faisait deux bonnes raisons de rester enfermé dans son appartement. Même s'il savait qu'il finirait par perdre la tête à ce rythme là.

\- Hé bébé, tu es là ?

Dean sursauta en entendant la voix de Michael dans le salon. Il détacha les yeux de l'ordinateur qu'il fixait sans bouger depuis de longues minutes et fit pivoter sa chaise. Il était installé dans la pièce qui leur servait de bureau depuis le milieu de l'après midi. Son dos était raide et douloureux et sa jambe le lançait affreusement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps passait. Il avait des absences depuis quelques jours. C'était sans nul doute du à l'ennui.

\- Bébé, tout va bien ?

Dean fronça les sourcils avant d'attraper ses béquilles qui étaient appuyées contre le bureau. Il savait que Michael avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour lui à chaque fois qu'il ne le voyait pas en rentrant. C'était agaçant. Le jeune homme se sentait infantilisé. Il n'aimait pas que son petit ami puisse le penser aussi faible et incapable de s'occuper de lui même.

\- Ici Mike, appela t-il en se relevant difficilement.

Il s'aida de ses béquilles pour rejoindre la porte. Il réussissait à marcher avec elles sans trop de difficultés. Mais après avoir passé l'après midi assis sur une chaise de bureau, il avait du mal à se remettre en mouvement. Dean avait du subir trois opérations pour sa jambe. Il avait également développé une infection après la seconde qui avait manqué de lui coûter la vie. Il allait mieux à présent. Le moignon était cicatrisé et n'était plus aussi sensible. Parfois, Dean souffrait de ce que son médecin appelait le syndrome du membre fantôme. Il avait également des démangeaisons dans sa jambe disparue. On lui avait assuré que tout s'arrangerait avec le temps. Pour le moment, il attendait toujours. Il ne se plaignait pas pour autant. Il ne voulait pas embêter ses proches plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

\- Hé salut, lança Michael en entrant finalement dans la pièce.

Dean lui adressa un petit sourire avant de le rejoindre et de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment de contact depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Il avait du mal à laisser Michael le toucher. Il refusait de se mettre nu devant lui. Leur vie sexuelle était au point mort. Dean y pensait constamment mais ne parvenait pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses. Il savait que Michael était frustré. C'était une des choses qui posaient problème entre eux. Dean était fatigué de la tension permanente qui régnait constamment entre eux. Fatigué de devoir jouer un rôle et de sourire à son petit ami quand il avait envie d'être seul. Il avait envie de tout arrêter. Il était sûr que Michael y pensait lui aussi.

\- Ca va ? Demanda son petit ami, visiblement inquiet.

Dean haussa les épaules puis se dirigea difficilement jusqu'au salon. Il fit un détour par la cuisine pour prendre un soda puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il posa soigneusement ses béquilles à côté de lui. Il avait appris à ne jamais les laisser hors de portée. Il s'était trouvé trop de fois incapable de se relever ou de les récupérer. Trois mois plus tôt, il avait du passer tout une après midi sur le canapé sans pouvoir aller aux toilettes simplement parce que ses béquilles étaient tombées par terre loin de lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir jusqu'au retour de Michael et avait pleuré pendant de longues minutes quand son petit ami lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte.

\- Je suis juste fatigué, répondit finalement le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers son petit ami.

Michael se tenait debout devant lui, les traits tirés et les yeux sombres. Dean se demandait depuis quand son petit ami avait autant changé. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme dont le jeune homme était tombé amoureux. Ses yeux verts ne brillaient plus autant qu'avant. Il avait perdu du poids et quelques rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux et sur son front. Dean savait qu'il était responsable des changements qui s'étaient opérés chez lui. Et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à faire souffrir Michael. Il déglutit avec peine en prenant conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Il allait devoir rompre avec son petit ami. Il allait devoir le libérer pour lui permettre de refaire sa vie ailleurs. Michael avait vingt huit ans et n'avait définitivement pas besoin de traîner un tel fardeau derrière lui. Dean était un boulet accroché à son pied. Il était temps d'y mettre un point définitif.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus mon cœur. Tu as les traits tirés et tu sais ce que le médecin dit toujours. Tu as besoin d'être en forme pour suivre ta rééducation. Où as tu mis ta prothèse ?

Comme à son habitude, Michael parlait rapidement et sans reprendre son souffle. Dean le regarda faire et tenta de se souvenir des jours meilleurs. De ceux où ils avaient été heureux ensemble. Au tout début de leur relation, Dean était extrêmement amoureux de Michael. Ils avaient avancé très rapidement. Après leur séparation au départ du jeune homme à l'armée et leur réconciliation un peu après, ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Ils avaient évoqué l'idée de se marier après le retour de Dean d'Irak. Bien sûr la vie en avait décidé autrement. Ils n'en avaient plus parlé depuis. C'était sans nul doute mieux ainsi. Dean ne voulait pas avoir à dire non à son petit ami. Même si ce serait très certainement la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Dean savait que leur relation ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il restait avec Michael parce qu'ils avaient partagé sept années ensemble et que le jeune homme ne savait pas comment vivre sans lui. Michael quant à lui restait probablement par pitié ou par habitude. Ils n'étaient plus un couple. Plus depuis un moment maintenant. Mais ils avaient été très heureux ensemble. Ils avaient vécus de bons moments. Ils avaient le même avis sur bien des sujets, partageaient les mêmes goûts et riaient des mêmes plaisanteries. Le sexe était génial. Ils s'entendaient sur beaucoup de points. Michael était un garçon adorable. Il était doux, gentil et drôle. Il était extrêmement séduisant. Il avait tout pour plaire. Mais Dean ne l'aimait plus comme avant.

\- On peut parler une minute ? Demanda alors le jeune homme en faisant signe à son petit ami de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Michael s'exécuta aussitôt sans protester. Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Il savait que le moment était venu pour lui de rompre avec le jeune homme. Ils en seraient probablement soulagés tous les deux. Même si Dean savait qu'il serait également très certainement très triste.

\- Bébé, tu es sûr que tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda Michael une nouvelle fois.

Dean avait toujours aimé les petits surnoms que son petit ami avait pour lui. Mais ils le mettaient mal à l'aise à présent. Ils sonnaient creux et vides. Ils sonnaient faux. Michael continuait à les prononcer par habitude. Par réflexe. C'était un peu comme ça que leur relation pouvait se définir. Ils étaient ensemble par habitude et non par amour. Dean s'en voulait d'avoir laissé les choses durer aussi longtemps.

\- Mike, écoute, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on arrête, lâcha le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à tourner autour du pot quand il avait quelque chose à dire. C'était un de ces trucs qu'il avait appris en rejoignant l'armée. Il fallait se montrer direct et franc. Ne pas mentir ou adoucir la vérité pour préserver les gens. Cacher des choses pouvait vous faire tuer. Et si ce n'était pas forcément applicable pour la vie de tous les jours, c'était un précepte que Dean n'avait jamais oublié. Il n'était peut être plus un soldat mais il se comporterait toujours comme tel.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda alors Michael en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui reposaient sur ses cuisses. Il laissa ensuite son regard s'attarder sur sa jambe gauche. Sur ce qui en restait à présent. Il avait replié son jean au niveau du moignon pour ne pas trébucher dessus en marchant avec les béquilles. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait.

\- Tout ça … nous deux … le jeu qu'on continue de jouer ensemble depuis mon retour, répondit il.

\- Le jeu ? Quel jeu ? Dean, je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches à me dire.

Dean savait que Michael n'était pas un idiot. Bien au contraire. Il était intelligent et comprenait généralement rapidement les choses. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il refusait d'entendre ce que le jeune homme disait. Pas parce qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Simplement parce qu'il n'était sans doute pas prêt à les entendre.

\- Mike, on sait tous les deux que les choses ne fonctionnent plus entre nous. Du moins plus comme avant. Notre relation n'est plus … elle n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Et je ne pense pas que ça date uniquement de mon retour d'Irak. Je crois que le problème est plus ancien mais que nous avons refusé de le voir jusque là.

Michael secoua alors la tête. Dean savait qu'il chercherait à nier ce qui était en train de se passer et ce que son petit ami lui disait. Se séparer aujourd'hui de lui lui donnerait le mauvais rôle. Celui du garçon superficiel qui ne pouvait plus supporter que son compagnon ait été défiguré par ses blessures. C'était inévitablement ce que les gens penseraient de lui. Mais Dean savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Même si ses cicatrices gênaient Michael, il ne l'aurait jamais quitté pour si peu. Il n'était pas superficiel. Il ne s'intéressait pas uniquement au physique. Il n'était pas avec Dean pour le sexe. Michael était quelqu'un de bien et Dean prendrait sa défense si c'était nécessaire. Se séparer maintenant était la décision la plus sage. La plus raisonnable.

\- Tu es en train de rompre avec moi ? C'est ça ? Demanda Michael en cessant de secouer la tête.

Dean reporta son attention sur son petit ami. Il pouvait deviner de la colère et de la tristesse sur son visage.

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux, argumenta le jeune homme.

Michael se leva alors du canapé et s'en éloigna en quelques enjambées. En quatre mois, Dean avait fini par réussir à ne plus être jaloux en regardant ses proches se déplacer finalement. Mais parfois, il les enviait. Il ne pourrait jamais plus marcher sans boiter ou sans se fatiguer rapidement. Entre ses jambes et ses poumons, se déplacer était devenu une épreuve.

\- Non, tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour toi et pour te donner bonne conscience, tu t'es persuadé que c'était ce que je voulais moi aussi mais tu te trompes ! Je … je t'aime Dean. Je pensais que tu le savais.

Michael était sincère. Dean savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas sur ses sentiments. Mais il savait aussi que son petit ami se trompait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment le lui faire comprendre. Il aurait aimé que cela soit plus facile. Rompre avec Michael était difficile. Il avait espéré que cela se ferait rapidement. Que son petit ami serait du même avis que lui.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes … et je t'aime aussi. Bien sûr que je t'aime. Nous avons passé sept ans ensemble et nous avons été heureux. Très heureux mais … je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé ou quand exactement mais … les choses ont changé. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Nous ne sommes plus un couple … nous sommes amis et je croise les doigts pour que nous puissions le rester.

Michael se prit alors la tête entre les mains en s'immobilisant derrière la table basse, en face de Dean. Il ne regardait pas le jeune homme. Il semblait blessé à présent. Trahi même.

\- Amis ? Dean, je ne veux pas être ton ami ou du moins pas seulement ton ami. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi … je veux vieillir à tes côtés et je veux que nous fondions une famille. C'était ce dont nous parlions avant que tu ne partes … avant que tu ne sois blessé. Nous envisagions de nous marier. Tu as changé d'avis ? Ou peut être que tu me mentais depuis le début ?

Dean acceptait les reproches. Il savait qu'il les avait mérités. Il avait été maladroit et n'avait pas présenté les choses comme il l'aurait du. Il se sentait coupable pour ce qu'il avait dit mais aussi pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pour le jeu qu'il avait joué jusque là. Et pour les mensonges qu'il avait prononcé depuis tellement longtemps. Il ne méritait pas Michael. Il ne méritait pas son amour.

\- On n'en a plus parlé depuis tellement longtemps Mike … on l'a évoqué à l'époque mais on n'a jamais été plus loin … on n'a jamais évoqué ce mariage autrement que comme un projet qu'on avait. Je me suis souvent demandé si on en avait vraiment envie.

Michael retira ses mains de sa tête et dévisagea longuement Dean. Il avait les yeux brillants et semblait à présent sur le point de pleurer.

\- C'est toi qui refusais d'en parler. Toi qui t'aies fermé depuis ton retour. Tu ne me dis plus rien depuis … depuis ta blessure et … est-ce que c'est ça qui te pose problème ? Tu crois que parce que tu souffres d'un handicap aujourd'hui, je ne vais plus t'aimer comme avant ?

C'était une partie du problème pour Dean. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à ce sujet. Il se sentait diminué et était persuadé que cela jouait sur la manière dont les gens le voyaient. Mais ce n'était pas le cœur du problème. Il y avait plus. Les choses avaient commencé à changer bien avant son accident. Bien avant son amputation. Le temps avait lentement défait les liens qui l'unissaient à Michael.

\- Ca n'a sans doute pas aidé mais ce n'est pas … commença Dean.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça change quelque chose pour moi ? Tu crois que je suis superficiel au point d'avoir envie de te plaquer parce que tu n'es plus parfait ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été parfait.

Michael leva les yeux au plafond en secouant la tête et en soupirant. Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il n'avait jamais eu de complexes particuliers concernant son physique. Il se savait séduisant mais il n'attachait pas une grande importance à l'apparence. Ni à celle des autres ni à la sienne. Il se fichait d'être défiguré. Ce qui lui posait problème était le handicap. C'était d'être dépendant. Ca, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

\- Je me fiche de ton apparence Dean. Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es séduisant et je ne cesserais pas de t'aimer même si ton visage et la totalité de ton corps étaient brûlés et couverts de cicatrices. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur … je t'aime pour toi.

Dean aurait du apprécier d'entendre ce que Michael disait. C'était exactement ce que toute personne en couple avait envie d'entendre. Cela aurait du le rassurer. Mais il savait que c'était faux. Michael ne pensait pas réellement ces choses. Il n'avait pas choisi d'inviter Dean à sortir pour la première fois parce qu'il avait été fasciné par sa personnalité. Il l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'il était attiré physiquement par lui. C'était la base de leur relation. Le reste s'était développé ensuite.

\- Si mon nouveau … si mon nouveau physique ne te gêne pas alors dis moi pourquoi on n'a pas fait l'amour une seule fois depuis mon retour. Tu étais plutôt du genre entreprenant avant mon … opération. Tu me touchais toujours. Tu me suivais dans la douche et tu ne perdais pas une occasion de me sauter dessus. Je me souviens d'un nombre incalculable de fois où je me suis réveillé avec tes mains sur mon corps et ta bouche sur mon sexe. Mais tu ne me regardes même plus maintenant !

Michael ferma alors les yeux et prit une grande inspiration qu'il laissa lentement échapper par son nez. Dean reconnaissait les signes. Il était sur le point de perdre patience et de s'énerver. Mais il savait qu'il avait raison de dire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était temps de crever l'abcès et de mettre les choses au clair entre eux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas touché depuis notre retour parce que tu étais en convalescence et que je ne voulais pas risquer de te brusquer … je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé d'accepter … et je … je … je pensais que tu avais besoin de temps. Je te rappelle que tu n'as jamais rien demandé de ton côté non plus ! Tu ne me touches pas plus que je ne te touche. Il me semble que nous sommes deux dans cette relation. Tu pouvais faire le premier pas. Tu pouvais me faire comprendre que tu étais prêt et que tu en avais envie …

Dean sentit la colère monter en lui à son tour. Il voulait bien accepter les reproches que Michael pouvait avoir à formuler. Mais il refusait que son petit ami lui mette tout sur le dos. Ils étaient effectivement deux dans cette relation. Dean n'était pas le seul à avoir commis des erreurs.

\- Ok, si tu veux que tout soit de ma faute alors parfait … parfait, tout est de ma faute. Je suis le méchant dans cette histoire. Je suis le seul à commettre des erreurs et c'est moi et moi seul qui ait gâché toute notre relation. Merci de m'avoir remis les idées en place Mike.

Michael ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dean lui fit signe de se taire en levant sa main devant lui. Il devait quitter cette pièce avant de dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. Il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et Michael. Il était trop en colère pour se montrer lucide et il savait que c'était le genre de situations dans lequel il disait généralement le mot de trop. Il secoua alors la tête puis tenta de se relever. L'esprit embrouillé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il oublia complètement que sa jambe gauche n'était plus là. Il se souleva des deux mains et voulut faire un pas en avant. Il comprit son erreur au moment où il bascula sur le côté. Michael se précipita aussitôt dans sa direction mais ne fut pas suffisamment rapide pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il s'effondra sur le côté gauche et laissa échapper un cri quand son coude heurta violemment la table basse. Il ferma les yeux en entrant en contact avec le sol. Sa jambe le lança aussitôt et il poussa un gémissement. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Michael se trouvait devant lui, agenouillé et visiblement très inquiet.

\- Dean, est ce que ça va ? Est ce qu'il faut que j'appelle les secours ?

Dean ne savait pas exactement les dégâts que la chute avait pu occasionnés sur son moignon et sur son bras mais il refusait de voir son petit ami appeler une ambulance après une simple chute. Il s'en voulait d'avoir oublié son handicap. Il avait honte de ne pas être capable de se lever du canapé comme n'importe qui sans avoir à prévoir ses moindres mouvements à l'avance.

\- Tu vois ce que je suis devenu, grogna t-il en se redressant pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

Il appuya son dos contre le canapé derrière lui et ferma les yeux. La douleur était cuisante dans sa jambe.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir envie de vivre avec quelqu'un comme moi ! Mike … je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas t'imposer ça.

Michael posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Dean et se pencha en avant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme le laissa faire. C'était un réflexe imprégné dans son esprit par sept années de relation. Par sept années passées à s'aimer tout en se fichant du regard des autres. A se toucher. A s'embrasser. Dean aimait ces moments. Il avait toujours beaucoup d'affection pour Michael. Mais il ne l'aimait plus. Et peu importait que cela fasse de lui le méchant de l'histoire. Il était prêt à l'assumer.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses être devenu ou de la fausse image que tu as de notre couple dans ta tête depuis ton retour. Ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime. Je me fiche qu'il te manque une jambe. Je me fiche de ton apparence. Même si je te trouve toujours aussi magnifique … tu ne me croiras pas de toute façon. J'ai toujours envie de toi … je veux toujours faire ma vie à tes côtés. Ne me repousse pas Dean. Ne me demande pas de partir.

Michael était sincère. Dean le devinait. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand il mentait et quand il se montrait honnête. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit ami continuer à se bercer d'illusions comme il le faisait en ce moment. Il était le seul à être lucide dans leur couple. Et il devait prendre ses responsabilités.

\- Je ne te demande rien … c'est moi qui partirais. Je ne peux pas rester et continuer à te mentir. Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes … je sais que tu es sincère et je sais également que tu n'attaches aucune importance à mon physique ou … à ça …

Dean indiqua sa jambe manquante d'un vague mouvement de la main. Il avait toujours mal mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se plaindre. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Michael. Pas alors qu'il était en train de rompre avec lui.

\- Mais mes sentiments ne sont plus … ils ne sont plus les mêmes. Je suis désolé de te faire du mal ou de manquer aux promesses qu'on s'est fait depuis sept ans mais … si je choisissais de rester juste pour ne pas te faire du mal … je me mentirais à moi même et plus grave encore, je te mentirais à toi. Je le refuse. Je préfère partir maintenant. J'espère juste que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop .. ou au moins que tu ne me détesteras pas jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Si Dean n'avait pas perdu sa jambe quatre mois plus tôt, il se serait levé pour quitter la pièce sans laisser une chance à Michael de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire seul et cela le rendait fou de rage. Il se sentait diminué et inutile.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te détester Dean et tu le sais. Mais je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de te laisser partir sans me battre. Je sais que tu traverses une phase difficile et je sais que tu doutes de tout et surtout de toi en ce moment. Mais je ne vais pas baisser les bras simplement parce que c'est un jour sans. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser m'échapper. Je suis sûr que tu auras les idées plus claires d'ici quelques jours … quand tu auras réussi à t'adapter à ta prothèse, que tu pourras sortir seul et que tu auras trouvé quelque chose à faire de tes journées. Je saurais me montrer patient Dean. Tu le sais.

Michael était quelqu'un de déterminé. Il ne baissait pas facilement les bras. Dean admirait cela chez lui. Il l'avait toujours trouvé fascinant. Son attitude lui avait valu de grimper les échelons dans son travail et de s'attirer l'admiration de ses collègues. Cela lui avait également valu de séduire Dean et de le garder auprès de lui malgré tous les doutes que le jeune homme avait pu avoir au fil des ans. Il avait été celui qui avait maintenu leur relation à flots le plus souvent. Dean lui en avait été reconnaissant. Mais les choses étaient différentes à présent.

\- Je sais que tu vas te battre mais je préfère te le dire tout de suite … cela ne changera rien. Mike, je … je ne t'aime plus comme avant. Et cela ne date pas de mon accident. J'en ai conscience depuis plus longtemps que ça. Je refusais simplement de le voir. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. J'avais fini par croire que nous ferions notre vie ensemble … que nous formerions une famille un jour et … tu restes un de mes meilleurs amis. Mais mes sentiments sont … ils sont différents. Tu devrais m'oublier et passer à autre chose maintenant. Tu mérites mieux que tout ça.

\- T'oublier ? Passer à autre chose ? Tu te fiches de moi non ? Je ne peux pas effacer mes sentiments pour toi d'un coup de baguette magique. Je te l'ai dit. Je t'aime. Je ne vais pas tirer un trait là dessus parce que tu traverses une mauvaise passe. Les choses vont s'arranger dès que tu …

\- Mike stop, le coupa Dean.

Il attrapa le rebord du canapé derrière lui pour tenter de se rassoir dessus mais il manquait de force et il ne parvint qu'à se soulever légèrement avant de retomber par terre. Comme toujours, Michael vint aussitôt à son secours. Il l'aida à se redresser puis à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'agenouilla ensuite entre ses jambes et attrapa le bas de son pantalon pour examiner son moignon. Dean lui attrapa aussitôt les mains pour l'en empêcher.

\- Stop, arrête. Ca ne m'aide pas … je refuse de … je dois apprendre à ne plus dépendre des autres. Et … quant à nous, Mike … tu dois me laisser partir. Je t'en supplie. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas … je vais devenir fou. La culpabilité est en train de me faire perdre la tête.

Michael fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement si tu quittes cet appartement ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qui se passerait une fois qu'il aurait rompu avec Michael. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucun endroit où se rendre. Il pouvait toujours prendre un appartement seul. Mais il savait que son frère ne verrait pas ce projet d'un bon œil. Sam continuait de penser que Dean avait besoin d'être surveillé vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Il allait probablement insister pour s'installer avec lui. Il irait chercher ses affaires en Californie et tirerait un trait sur tout ce qu'il avait construit depuis son départ pour Stanford. Ce que Dean refusait. Sam avait besoin de rester avec sa petite amie et de faire sa vie de son côté. Et Dean avait besoin d'être indépendant. De pouvoir se prouver qu'il en était capable.

\- Je vais trouver un appartement … m'installer quelque part et tenter de trouver un nouveau sens à ma vie. Et en attendant, je sais que je peux demander à Benny de m'héberger. Andrea et lui ont une chambre en plus.

Michael ne semblait pas enchanté par cette décision. Il ne semblait pas non plus accepter l'idée de voir Dean lui échapper. Mais le jeune homme savait qu'il n'allait pas opposer de résistance. Du moins plus maintenant qu'il avait vu dans quel état cela mettait Dean. Il avait toujours pris soin de ménager son petit ami. Il avait toujours fait passer ses intérêts avant les siens. Michael était réellement quelqu'un de bien. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir l'aimer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire sa vie avec lui. Il aurait été heureux de vieillir à ses côtés. Parfois, il se détestait pour être aussi honnête et aussi droit. Il le devait sans nul doute à l'éducation que son père lui avait donné. Peut être également à l'armée. Pour une fois, il le regrettait vraiment. S'il avait été capable de vivre dans le déni comme beaucoup de personnes le faisaient tous les jours, il aurait eu l'opportunité de vivre aux côtés d'un homme qui l'aimait sincèrement et qui ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal intentionnellement. Mais il refusait de mentir. Il refusait de jouer le jeu. Il devait partir.

\- Je vais lui demander de venir me chercher ce soir. Je serais parti d'ici quelques heures et je … je viendrais récupérer mes affaires dans la semaine.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas obligé … on peut … tu pourrais rester ici. Je te jure que je ne tenterais rien … du moins pour le moment. Parce que je peux te garantir une nouvelle fois que je ne suis pas prêt à laisser tomber. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu finiras par le comprendre.

Dean soupira longuement avant de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas la force d'expliquer à Benny ce qui venait de se passer. Il se contenta donc de lui envoyer un SMS lui demandant de venir dans les plus brefs délais car il avait besoin de lui. Il savait que Benny laisserait tout en plan pour voler à son secours. Il pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Benny était comme un frère pour lui.

Quand Dean redressa la tête, Michael s'était éloigné et observait l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre de leur salon.

\- Mike, je suis désolé, lança le jeune homme.

Il avait toujours su que rompre avec Michael serait compliqué. Il n'avait simplement pas imaginé que cela le serait autant. C'était sans nul doute du en partie à leur histoire et à leur passé. Michael avait été le premier homme que Dean avait aimé. Le premier avec qui il avait couché. Il avait jusqu'à leur rencontre nié son homosexualité. Son père ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Michael lui avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte. Qu'il avait le droit d'être qui il était. Dean avait tout appris à ses côtés. Il savait ce qu'il devait à Michael. Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Michael avait été son roc pendant des années. C'était lui qui l'avait aidé à surmonter le traumatisme de ses premières opérations extérieures. Lui qui l'avait laissé pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps quand il avait tué un homme pour la première fois ou quand il avait perdu un de ses hommes. Dean aurait probablement perdu la tête s'il ne l'avait pas eu dans sa vie. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se passer de lui. Quand les cauchemars l'empêcheraient de dormir, il aurait sans nul doute le réflexe de l'appeler. Ou de lui demander de venir le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'en avait plus le droit. Il devait l'accepter. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta t-il.

\- Tais toi Dean, répliqua Michael avant de quitter la pièce.

Sa colère était justifiée. Dean le savait. Mais son ton froid lui fit tout de même extrêmement mal. Il ravala un sanglot puis ferma les yeux. Benny serait bientôt là. Il l'emmènerait loin de Michael. Il l'aiderait probablement à surmonter cette épreuve. Même s'il avait mieux à faire. Andrea était enceinte et elle aurait bientôt leur premier enfant. Benny avait définitivement d'autres choses à planifier. D'autres préoccupations. Mais Dean ne savait pas vers qui d'autre il pouvait se tourner. Il avait quelques bons amis. Il les aimait tous de tout son cœur. Il avait Sam également. Mais Benny était comme un grand frère pour lui. Et il avait besoin de ses conseils et de sa présence. Il savait que son ami ne le jugerait pas. Bien au contraire. Il l'encouragerait à reprendre le dessus. Il était le seul à ne pas le considérer comme un handicapé sur qui on devait veiller constamment. Le seul à le bousculer pour le faire réagir. Il le forcerait à se remettre sur pieds. Littéralement parlant. Dean pouvait compter sur lui pour reprendre sa vie en main. Bientôt, il trouverait un appartement à lui et un nouveau métier dans lequel il pourrait exceller sans avoir à forcer sur sa prothèse.

Dean sourit tristement. Il avait parfois l'impression que sa vie lui échappait. Le docteur Barnes lui avait dit que c'était normal d'être perdu. Qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte d'avoir besoin d'aide. Mais Dean avait toujours été celui sur qui on comptait. Celui vers qui on se tournait quand les choses allaient mal. Il détestait l'idée que les rôles soient inversés. Il était fort et il ne laisserait pas la vie et le destin le convaincre du contraire. Il avait besoin de changements. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau départ. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire à partir de maintenant.


	3. Nouveau patient

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le troisième chapitre et Dean et Castiel se rencontrent enfin.**

**Les choses ne seront pas simples entre eux et Adam (même mort) aura un grand rôle à jouer dans leur rapprochement.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages. Vos critiques (positives ou négatives) m'aident à m'améliorer et à garder ma motivation intacte.**

**A lundi **

**Sydney8201**

**PS : Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'écris actuellement la suite de You're the hope ... Je pensais la faire courte et en une seul chapitre. Mais je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini et j'en suis déjà à 30 000 mots. Je la posterais donc en deux parties mais elles seront postées le même jour. Si tout se passe bien. Je devrais pouvoir la poster la semaine prochaine en plus des chapitres de celle ci.**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Nobody's home d'Avril Lavigne**

**Chapitre 3 : Nouveau patient**

_« La solitude est une forme de tare : elle a un subtile parfum de tristesse, quelque chose qui n'attire, ni n'intéresse personne et on en a un peu honte »_

_Charlie Chaplin_

Castiel avait du esquiver deux nouveaux rendez vous avec Dick Roman avant que Meg ne comprenne enfin qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rencontrer cet homme. Il dut lui expliquer à nouveau pourquoi il avait choisi de ne pas fréquenter qui que ce soit pour le moment. Meg tenta de l'en dissuader une énième fois mais finit par admettre qu'elle le soutiendrait dans tous les cas.

Castiel savait qu'il avait tort. Adam aurait aimé le voir refaire sa vie. Il lui aurait probablement reproché de se laisser aller. Il l'aurait supplié de ne pas laisser le temps lui échapper. Castiel trouvait cela ironique. Il savait qu'Adam l'aurait encouragé à se battre pour sortir de sa solitude et de sa dépression quand lui y avait cédé inexorablement. La situation était différente bien sûr. Adam s'était vu privé d'un de ses membres et avait du affronter des séquelles permanentes qui l'avaient considérablement diminué. Castiel avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. C'était différent mais également totalement identique. Castiel avait parfois la sensation d'avoir perdu une partie de lui même le jour de la mort d'Adam. C'était comme perdre un membre. Il ressentait son absence tous les jours et avait parfois du mal à se lever. Meg devait comprendre cela. S'il venait à sortir avec quelqu'un, il aurait la sensation de trahir son ancien petit ami. Ils n'avaient jamais rompu. La mort seule les avait séparés. Castiel avait toujours la sensation d'être lié à lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore durerait son deuil mais il n'en voyait toujours pas la fin.

Cela n'avait de toute façon aucune importance. Castiel doutait de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qu'il aimerait autant qu'Adam. Il avait fini par accepter que le soldat serait son seul et unique grand amour. Il était résigné à finir sa vie seul. Il était déjà heureux d'avoir pu connaître ce bonheur incroyable durant quelques mois.

Heureusement pour lui, son travail accaparait tout son temps. Il avait demandé à augmenter le nombre de ses patients et passait finalement le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès avec Kevin et le jeune soldat entrevoyait enfin le bout du tunnel. Castiel avait bon espoir de le voir remarcher un jour. C'était une grande victoire pour lui. Voir son patient sourire était la preuve qu'il avait eu raison de croire en lui. Plus Kevin prenait confiance, plus il semblait heureux et plus Castiel le voyait s'éloigner de l'état mental qui avait coûté sa vie à Adam. Castiel en avait fait son objectif depuis la mort de son petit ami. Eloigner ses patients du précipice et les pousser dans le sens contraire. Il comptait Kevin parmi ses victoires.

Certains de ses autres patients se portaient également mieux. D'autres luttaient encore avec leur état, leur dépression ou leurs séquelles physiques. Il ne perdait pas espoir pour eux. Il refusait de baisser les bras.

Castiel feuilletait certains de ses dossiers, vérifiant ses comptes rendus et se préparant à son entrevue avec son directeur pour faire le point quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, le faisant sursauter.

\- Ok joli cœur, il est temps que tu me sauves la vie ! Lança Crowley en refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté. Crowley avait beau être son collègue depuis des années maintenant, ils n'avaient jamais réellement parlé ensemble. Castiel n'aimait pas sa façon de travailler et de toute évidence, le sentiment était réciproque. Ils échangeaient quelques mots parfois quand ils devaient discuter d'un cas compliqué mais ils ne parlaient jamais en dehors de ça. Castiel savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas envie. Crowley était froid, calculateur et moqueur. Castiel le trouvait prétentieux et n'aimait pas son air supérieur. Il le tolérait tout juste. Sa présence dans son bureau était une surprise.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Castiel après quelques secondes de silence.

Crowley soupira longuement avant de réajuster sa cravate puis sa veste. Il portait toujours un costume quand il venait travailler. Pas un de ceux que leur paye leur permettait de se payer. Même si Castiel ne s'y connaissait pas forcément en mode, il ne pouvait ignorer que le costume de son collègue avait été fait pour lui, probablement par un tailleur qui l'avait cousu sur mesure. Il devait coûter une fortune. Castiel ne l'enviait pas pour autant. S'il avait voulu devenir riche, il aurait ouvert un cabinet et travailler pour son propre compte. Il n'aurait certainement pas choisi d'être salarié dans un hôpital militaire. Mais il n'en aurait pas tiré la même satisfaction. Et c'était ce qu'il cherchait avant tout. Il voulait se sentir utile et pas uniquement augmenter le nombre de zéros sur son compte en banque.

\- Ok, je m'explique. J'ai des soucis avec un patient et j'ai besoin que tu prennes le relais avant que je ne finisse par le tuer … et je suis sérieux. J'envisage sincèrement de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive avec cette fichue prothèse qu'il refuse systématiquement de mettre.

Castiel savait que certains patients résistaient aux soins et aux exercices et constituaient un challenge pour les praticiens en charge de leur dossier. Il avait eu ce genre de cas par le passé. Mais il avait toujours refusé de se laisser décourager. Il suffisait la plupart du temps de passer outre les défenses de ces patients et de leur apprendre à faire confiance. Jamais il ne se serait permis de tenir de tels propos les concernant. Crowley ne semblait avoir aucune compassion. C'était sans doute préférable qu'il lui confie ce dossier.

\- Crowley, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très professionnel de parler ainsi d'un patient. Je pense qu'il …

\- Oh pas de leçon de morale s'il te plait, l'interrompit Crowley en pointant son indexe dans sa direction. Tu es un ange et je suis démoniaque. Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais. Et à vrai dire, je me fiche totalement de ce que tu penses de moi. Mais j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de ce patient. Si on continue à ce rythme là, l'un de nous deux mourra et je peux te garantir une nouvelle fois que ce ne sera pas moi !

Castiel secoua la tête, énervé par ce qu'il entendait et par l'attitude générale de Crowley. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de jeter un coup d'oeil aux dossiers qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas vraiment le luxe de s'occuper d'un nouveau patient. Mais il refusait de laisser ce soldat entre les mains de Crowley. Il finit par hocher la tête pour donner son accord à son collègue. Ce dernier sortit alors un dossier de sous sa veste et Castiel se demanda une seconde comment il avait pu le garder à l'intérieur aussi longtemps.

\- Bien, je te présente le Sergent Dean Winchester, Marines depuis sept années et récemment blessé dans un attentat suicide. Il a été brûlé au visage, au cou et au bras. Il a perdu sa jambe gauche. L'amputation a été réalisé quelques jours après l'incident. Les chairs étaient tellement abimées qu'ils ont du couper au milieu de la cuisse. Le Sergent Winchester a développé une infection après la seconde opération qui a manqué de lui coûter la vie. Une embolie graisseuse lors de l'amputation a également laissé d'importantes séquelles respiratoires. Un cas classique tu me diras ? Oui et non. Médicalement parlant, son cas n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Son attitude en revanche … c'est une toute autre histoire. Il refuse catégoriquement de suivre mes conseils, ne s'entraîne jamais à porter sa prothèse et il fait preuve d'un manque de volonté évident. Je m'occupe de lui depuis quatre mois et j'ai encore les pires difficultés du monde à le toucher. Cette fois ci, j'abandonne.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait très bien le cas du Sergent Winchester. Il avait entendu Pamela en parler à plusieurs reprises. Elle rencontrait elle aussi quelques difficultés avec lui. De toute évidence, il n'y avait pas qu'avec Crowley qu'il faisait preuve de mauvaise volonté. Castiel regrettait à présent d'avoir accepté de s'occuper du dossier sans demander des informations au préalable. Il s'estimait plus compétent que Crowley pour gérer les patients difficiles. Mais il ne faisait pas de miracles. Et si cet homme refusait également de coopérer avec Pamela, il allait avoir besoin d'accomplir un miracle pour le convaincre de travailler avec lui.

\- Ok, je vais m'en occuper mais tu me seras redevable et ce n'est pas le genre de choses que j'oublie facilement.

Crowley lui adressa alors un large sourire qui semblait cacher quelque chose. Castiel fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiet.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

Son collègue haussa les épaules avant de se lever et d'épousseter inutilement la veste de son costume hors de prix. Il ajusta ensuite sa cravate puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer t'occuper de lui. Il est … très agréable à regarder si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Castiel voyait exactement ce qu'il sous entendait par là. Il n'avait jamais caché sa sexualité au sein de l'hôpital. Il ne l'avait pas étalé pour autant. Il n'en tirait aucune fierté mais n'en avait pas honte non plus pour autant. Crowley savait qu'il était homosexuel. Ca n'avait jamais été un problème pour aucun de ses collègues. Mais il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait. Cela allait à l'encontre de tous les devoirs inhérents à son métier. Il était inenvisageable de sortir avec un patient. Ou même d'être attiré par un homme dont il s'occupait. De toute façon, il n'avait nullement l'intention de tenter de séduire qui que ce soit. Il n'était pas prêt. Peu importait ce que Crowley pouvait penser. Ou ce que Meg pouvait en dire.

\- Je crois qu'il est préférable que la conversation en reste là. J'ai du travail et pas de temps à perdre. Quand est prévu le prochain rendez vous avec le Sergent Winchester ?

\- Il doit déjà être en train de t'attendre. Je l'ai prévenu que je laissais son dossier à un confrère et crois le ou non, il m'a semblé soulagé de l'apprendre. Bon courage joli cœur.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Crowley quitta son bureau avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Castiel aurait sans nul doute eu quelques difficultés à garder son calme. Il n'avait jamais aimé Crowley. A présent, il pouvait dire qu'il le détestait. Il s'était fait piéger et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il devait toutefois se calmer et aller trouver son nouveau patient. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait très certainement prendre du retard dans son travail et c'était une autre chose qui le mettait hors de lui.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de se lever de sa chaise et de quitter son bureau. Il glissa le dossier du Sergent Winchester sous son bras puis remonta le couloir qui menait aux salles d'examen. Il demanda à l'infirmière de garde où se trouvait son patient puis se dirigea dans la direction indiquée. Une fois devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration, frappa deux fois avant de la pousser.

Dean Winchester ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Castiel avait imaginé. Ce fut la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit quand son regard se posa sur son nouveau patient. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui mais il s'était fait une fausse image de lui. Il l'aurait cru plus vieux. Différent. Crowley avait raison. Le Sergent Winchester était un homme extrêmement séduisant. Il semblait grand même s'il était difficile de s'en rendre réellement compte pendant qu'il était assis. Il avait les épaules larges et une musculature visiblement très développée. Son visage était sans défaut, ses traits fins. Il avait un nez droit, une mâchoire carrée et des lèvres épaisses et charnues. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert étonnant et peu commun. Castiel devait admettre qu'il était réellement très beau. Mais l'expression de son visage gâchait tout. Il avait les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées et le regard sombre. Il paraissait furieux. Et triste. Castiel avait appris à en reconnaître les signes. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais les laisser lui échapper. Il n'avait pas été assez attentif avec Adam et cela lui avait coûté cher.

Castiel posa le dossier de son nouveau patient sur la table à sa droite puis s'approcha du Sergent Winchester en lui tendant la main.

\- Bonjour Sergent, je suis votre nouveau kinésithérapeute, le docteur Novak. Enchanté de vous connaître.

Son patient le regarda de longues secondes avant de baisser les yeux et de marmonner quelque chose. Castiel laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps quand il fut évident que le soldat n'allait pas la lui serrer.

\- Pardon ? Demanda t-il alors.

Winchester releva les yeux et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis plus Sergent … je ne suis plus … de toute évidence, je ne suis plus soldat alors vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. Dean … mon prénom c'est Dean.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il savait combien il était difficile pour les soldats blessés d'admettre qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais remplir la mission qui était la leur au sein de l'armée. Le plus souvent, ils ne supportaient plus qu'on fasse référence à leur passé militaire. Mais Castiel avait pris l'habitude de s'adresser à eux par leur grade. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande de ne plus le faire. C'était une question de respect. C'était aussi pour leur rappeler que malgré la blessure et le handicap, ils restaient des soldats. Ils le seraient toujours aux yeux de l'armée et des hommes aux côtés desquels ils avaient combattus. Ils ne devaient pas se sentir diminués. Ils restaient des héros.

\- Quand on a été soldat dans sa vie, même durant un très court instant, on le reste toute sa vie. Mais si vous préférez que je vous appelle par votre prénom, je le ferais … Dean. Ou Monsieur Winchester ?

\- Dean, précisa son patient. Monsieur Winchester, c'était mon père.

Castiel acquiesça une nouvelle fois puis remonta les manches de sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise. Il tourna ensuite le dos au Sergent et enfila des gants en plastique. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner le dossier de son patient et il ne savait pas exactement jusqu'où Crowley était allé avec lui. Il supposait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de progrès en quatre mois. Il fit à nouveau face au soldat et aperçut sa prothèse et ses béquilles qui reposaient contre le lit sur lequel il était assis. Il portait un pantalon de survêtement dont la jambe gauche avait été repliée et un tee shirt aux couleurs du club de basket local.

\- Très bien, je vais commencer par vous examiner rapidement pour surveiller la cicatrisation de votre jambe. Vous pouvez retirer votre pantalon s'il vous plait ?

Dean soupira longuement avant de détourner les yeux pour regarder les différents tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Castiel avait toujours regretté la décoration trop impersonnelle des lieux. Il savait que les patients ne se sentaient pas forcément très à l'aise dans ses salles. Tout était froid et aseptisé. Ils devaient déjà affronter leur handicap et la peur qu'on leur fasse mal en les manoeuvrant. La pièce aurait mérité d'être plus chaleureuse.

\- Alors c'est vous qu'on envoie pour les cas désespérés ? Vous êtes quoi ? Une sorte de super kiné ? Demanda t-il sans regarder Castiel.

Ce dernier n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'employait son patient. Il n'y avait pas de colère vis à vis de Crowley ou de Castiel. Uniquement de la colère contre lui même. Il se considérait comme un cas désespéré. Il estimait de ne pas pouvoir aller mieux. Cela allait devoir changer.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis un super kiné mais j'aime ce que je fais et je le fais bien. Quant à votre cas … Dean, il n'existe aucun patient dont j'estime le cas désespéré. Vous finirez par aller mieux et je suis là pour vous y aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le courant ne passait pas avec mon collègue mais je peux vous garantir que les choses se passeront bien entre nous.

\- Si vous le dites, jeta Dean avec dédain.

Castiel ne releva pas sa remarque. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre son patient de lui faire confiance avec des mots. Il ne le croirait qu'au moment où il constaterait par lui même les progrès réalisés.

\- Très bien. Pouvez vous retirer votre pantalon s'il vous plait ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Dean secoua la tête avant de se redresser difficilement sur une jambe. Il vacilla une seconde. Castiel le regarda faire, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Il était inutile de le forcer à accepter son aide. Ce serait contre productif. Il regarda donc Dean baisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes avant de se rasseoir pour le retirer. Il le laissa tomber par terre puis s'aida de ses mains pour s'asseoir dans le bon sens sur le lit. Le dossier était redressé et il s'appuya contre. Castiel contourna alors le lit pour se trouver du bon côté de sa jambe. Son moignon était enfermé dans une sorte de chaussette qui facilitait la cicatrisation des chairs et permettait à son patient de porter sa prothèse sans se blesser.

\- Comment va votre jambe ces derniers jours ? Demanda Castiel en levant les yeux vers son patient.

Ce dernier grimaça.

\- Et bien elle n'a toujours pas repoussé et ce qu'il en reste se porte bien.

Castiel sourit faiblement. Il savait que la plaisanterie de son patient n'avait pas pour but de le faire rire. Bien au contraire. Il y avait des regrets dans son ton, une immense tristesse et quelque chose qui sonnait également comme du dénigrement. Il ne le releva pas pour autant. Il était hors de question d'entrer dans le jeu du soldat. Il ne ferait que le conforter dans ce qu'il pensait de lui même et de son état.

\- Il se peut que le moignon soit encore sensible même après quatre mois. Vous n'avez ressenti aucune douleur récemment ?

Dean secoua la tête mais Castiel devina facilement qu'il lui mentait. Ils le faisaient tous. Ils voulaient se montrer plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient en général. Refusaient d'admettre qu'ils souffraient. C'était un reste de ce qu'ils avaient appris dans l'armée. Ne jamais admettre une faiblesse ou vous finissiez par vous faire tuer.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger Dean. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir exactement l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez pour adapter le traitement en fonction de vos besoins. Il va falloir vous montrer honnête avec moi.

Dean ricana une seconde. Castiel pouvait comprendre à présent pourquoi Crowley avait choisi de se débarrasser de ce patient. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie d'aller mieux. Parce qu'il croyait sincèrement que c'était impossible. Il était difficile d'aider une personne qui refusait qu'on la soigne.

\- Mon état est assez évident docteur. Je n'ai plus de jambe. Alors à moins que vous puissiez me la remplacer ou accomplir le miracle de la faire repousser, je doute que le traitement soit très compliqué à mettre en œuvre.

\- Je ne peux peut être pas accomplir de miracles mais je peux vous offrir une vie normale. La prothèse que vous avez est ce qui se fait de mieux actuellement sur le marché. Quand vous serez habitué à la porter, vous pourrez marcher sans problème. Vous ne boiterez pas et personne ne pourra deviner que vous êtes blessé.

Dean ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Castiel se retint de soupirer et retira délicatement la chaussette qui couvrait le moignon de son patient pour s'occuper. Dean grimaça alors et même s'il chercha à le camoufler, Castiel le vit aussitôt.

\- C'est douloureux ? Demanda t-il en observant le visage de son patient.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Rétorqua Dean.

Castiel posa ses mains juste au dessus du moignon de son patient. Il le vit grimacer à nouveau avant de serrer les dents.

\- Ca change tout Dean. Ecoutez, je sais qu'il est difficile pour vous d'envisager le meilleur quand vous êtes actuellement en train de traverser le pire. Mais je peux vous assurer que les choses finiront par s'arranger. Cela ne dépend que de vous. Si vous acceptez de vous montrer coopératif, nous ferons rapidement des progrès.

Dean soupira alors longuement avant de se passer une main tremblante sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient brillants et Castiel savait qu'il faisait un effort pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il avait vu Adam faire la même chose avant de sombrer. Il avait nié son mal être. Nié que les choses allaient mal jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les supporter. Quelque chose chez Dean lui rappelait dangereusement son petit ami. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait.

\- Dean, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. Je suis votre médecin et tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous.

Le soldat acquiesça faiblement avant de se mordiller la lèvre une seconde. Les yeux de Castiel se posèrent alors sur la brûlure qui était encore légèrement visible dans son cou. Celle sur son visage avait disparu.

\- J'ai déjà été blessé une fois sur le terrain vous savez. J'ai pris une balle dans le bras. La douleur était … elle était atroce. Cuisante. J'ai du attendre les secours tout en continuant à me servir de mon arme. Les médecins étaient surpris mais on nous apprend à contrôler nos réactions. A combattre la douleur pour ne pas se laisser aller et se faire tuer. Je sais comment la gérer. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'handicape. C'est … je ne peux pas marcher. Je ne peux pas me lever seul et je … j'ai l'impression d'être … laissez tomber, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Vous avez vos deux jambes vous !

Castiel savait que la plupart des médecins de l'hôpital ne pouvait qu'avoir une vague idée de ce que leurs patients ressentaient réellement. Ils devaient se fier à ce qu'ils disaient. Mais Castiel était différent. Il avait assisté à tout cela de près. De trop près pour pouvoir l'oublier. Il n'avait peut être pas ressenti physiquement la douleur d'Adam mais il savait exactement ce qu'il avait traversé. Cela le rendait plus capable qui n'importe lequel de ses collègue de comprendre ce que Dean vivait actuellement.

\- Je n'ai effectivement jamais eu le malheur de traverser personnellement une telle épreuve mais j'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes dans votre situation. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je peux parfaitement vous comprendre mais croyez le ou non, j'en ai une idée plutôt précise. Je sais que vous avez appris à gérer votre douleur. Que c'était une question de survie là bas. Mais vous êtes en sécurité aujourd'hui et personne ne va vous reprocher d'admettre vos faiblesses. Je peux vous assurer qu'elles ne sont que temporaires.

Il vit une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Dean qu'il ne le croyait pas. Tant pis. Il ne pourrait pas le convaincre aujourd'hui. Il devait changer de tactique. Il reporta son attention sur son moignon.

\- Très bien, si vous ne souhaitez pas en parler, je vais me contenter de vous examiner rapidement. Il faudra que je … commença Castiel.

\- Parfois je la sens encore, le coupa Dean brusquement.

Sa voix était faible et il semblait avoir admis cela à contre cœur. Mais c'était un progrès. Un premier pas. Castiel releva la tête et l'observa une seconde. Il avait le visage tourné vers la porte qu'il semblait trouver fascinante. Pas de contact visuel. Castiel pouvait le comprendre.

\- C'est comme si elle était encore là. Elle me démange parfois … je ressens le besoin de l'étirer mais je ne peux rien faire. Et quand je réalise qu'elle n'est pas là … qu'elle ne fait plus partie de moi, j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou. Comment soulager une jambe qui n'existe plus ? Comment faire pour l'étirer ou la gratter ? Ou comment gérer la douleur que je ressens dans un membre qu'on m'a arraché ?

Le syndrome du membre fantôme. C'était extrêmement répandu chez les personnes amputées. Castiel savait combien cela pouvait être perturbant pour les personnes qui en souffraient. Il existait quelques traitements. Certains avaient de très bons résultats.

\- Ce syndrome est assez commun chez les personnes dans votre situation. Vous n'êtes définitivement pas le premier à en souffrir. Cela peut être du à votre stress ou à votre déni. La plupart du temps, c'est traitable. Je peux vous proposer des antidouleurs ou des antidépresseurs si toutefois vous pensez en avoir besoin. Il est également fréquent d'employer l'acuponcture. L'hypnose fonctionne également.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête toujours sans regarder Castiel. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Récemment, certains médecins ont développé une technique qui s'est avérée efficace. On appelle cela la boîte à miroirs. La glace reflète votre membre valide et vous permet d'avoir l'illusion que votre seconde jambe est toujours là. Vous pouvez alors la bouger et soulager la douleur.

\- Mais elle ne sera toujours pas là ! Non, c'est stupide. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier qu'on m'a coupé la jambe. Peu importe que l'autre se reflète ou non … je n'ai plus de jambe gauche. Et je préfère être clair avec vous une bonne fois pour toute. Je refuse de prendre des antidépresseurs. Je ne suis pas en pleine dépression. Je vais bien.

Castiel aurait pu le nier et prouver facilement à son patient qu'il était très loin d'aller « bien ». mais cela n'aurait fait qu'énerver Dean. Ce n'était pas le but. Le soldat devait comprendre que Castiel était de son côté. Pour le moment, il le voyait comme un ennemi. Celui qui était là pour lui rappeler encore et encore à quel point il était diminué.

\- Parfait, nous en reparlerons ultérieurement. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous ressentez une quelconque douleur au niveau de votre moignon.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à décrire ce qu'il ressentait réellement à son médecin. C'était normal. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour le moment.

\- Il est sensible, admit il toutefois.

Castiel avait appris à traduire le langage employé par les soldats depuis qu'il travaillait dans cet hôpital. « Sensible » signifiait généralement « extrêmement douloureux ». Le degré de tolérance des soldats face à la souffrance était extraordinaire. C'était un grand atout sur un champ de bataille. Mais c'était un handicap certain dans leur traitement.

\- Appliquez vous la crème hydratante qu'on vous a recommandé ? Il est possible que la pression exercée par le port de la prothèse ait déclenché une irritation des tissus. Je peux vous prescrire une crème médicamenteuse. Un antidouleur local. La peau est particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. Elle n'est pas encore totalement cicatrisée.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur le moignon en question. La peau était rouge et elle semblait enflammée. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Dean ressente de la douleur. Et cela expliquait sans doute également qu'il refuse de porter sa prothèse. Si les tissus étaient trop sensibles, la pression exercée en se tenant debout ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

\- J'ai fait tout ce qu'on m'a dit de faire mais ça ne va pas mieux. De toute façon, je doute de pouvoir m'habituer à cette prothèse. Les béquilles me suffisent amplement.

\- Vous sortez souvent avec elles ?

Castiel savait que son patient devait se sentir plus diminué encore en utilisant des béquilles. Elles révélaient trop facilement son état. Une prothèse permettait de se sentir plus « normal ». Mais la douleur qu'elle occasionnait était insupportable pour Dean. Il refusait de l'admettre et avait donc opté pour un nouveau mensonge. Castiel comprenait que Crowley ait fini par baisser les bras.

\- Je ne sors pas … je reste toute la journée sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Où pourrais je bien aller hein ? Je n'ai pas de travail et rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que le temps passe.

Castiel se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être facile pour son patient de sortir affronter le regard des autres. Il se sentait diminué. Il croyait que les gens allaient avoir inévitablement pitié de lui. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Il pourrait aller mieux si toutefois il s'habituait à sa prothèse. Ou s'il acceptait simplement que sortir, même sans but, lui ferait un bien fou.

\- Vous n'avez pas des amis à aller voir ? De la famille ? Une petite amie avec qui aller vous promener ?

Dean soupira longuement une nouvelle fois. Castiel savait l'importance que cela avait pour les patients d'être entouré. Seuls, ils ne parvenaient jamais à reprendre le dessus.

\- Mes amis ont autre chose à faire que de me regarder dépérir jour après jour. Je suis un fardeau pour eux et je le sais. Benny … c'est un ami chez qui je vis … il me propose toujours de l'accompagner à droite et à gauche mais je préfère rester à l'intérieur. Ma famille se résume à mon petit frère mais il a sa vie à mener. Il a une petite amie et ses études et … je n'ai … je n'ai pas de petit ami.

Castiel étudia encore le moignon de son patient durant quelques secondes avant de se redresser pour aller chercher sa prothèse. Il regarda l'endroit où Dean devait insérer sa jambe. L'emboîture était dure et certainement désagréable à porter. Surtout avec une telle inflammation des tissus.

\- Cette emboîture n'est définitivement pas adaptée à votre situation. Je vais demander à ce qu'on la refasse. Une fois ce problème arrangé, je peux vous garantir que vous ne ressentirez qu'une gêne mineure en la portant.

Il reposa la prothèse contre le lit puis retourna se positionner à côté de Dean. Il lui attrapa la cuisse et commença à masser le muscle qu'il pouvait sentir sous sa peau. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Quand la prothèse serait arrangée, il allait devoir convaincre Dean de l'essayer. Puis de s'exercer à marcher avec.

\- Quand à ce que vous avez dit quelques minutes plus tôt, je peux vous garantir que vous vous trompez. Vous n'êtes pas un poids pour les gens qui vous aiment. Ils sont inquiets pour vous et ils aimeraient que vous vous portiez mieux. Ils souffrent sans nul doute pour vous également. Mais ils n'auront jamais pitié de vous. Vous devez accepter de vous reposer sur eux de temps en temps. Je ne vous demande pas de dépendre entièrement d'eux. Ce serait contre productif puisque mon but est de vous rendre indépendant à nouveau. Mais je ne peux que vous encourager à accepter la main qu'ils vous tendent quand vous en avez besoin. D'accepter qu'ils puissent se faire du soucis pour vous. C'est la preuve qu'ils vous aiment

Dean soupira une énième fois longuement avant de fermer les yeux et de poser son bras contre son visage.

\- Vous êtes psy ou kiné ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Castiel sourit en continuant de masser la cuisse de son patient.

\- J'aime à penser que je suis un peu des deux. Mais si toutefois vous ressentez le besoin de parler à un professionnel, vous devriez vous adresser au docteur Barnes. Elle est très douée dans son domaine.

\- Oh je ne doute pas de ses compétences.

Dean paraissait sincère. Il avait de toute évidence conscience que Pamela était là pour l'aider et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Son blocage ne venait donc pas d'un manque de confiance en ses capacités. Il ne doutait pas de son psychologue. Il doutait de lui.

\- De quoi avez vous peur alors Dean ? Demanda Castiel sans regarder son patient.

Il avait compris qu'il était plus à l'aise pour se confier à lui s'il ne le regardait pas. Castiel avait envie de le pousser à être aussi confortable que possible.

\- Je n'ai pas peur … je suis … si vous voulez savoir la vérité, je suis terrifié ! Je n'aime pas ce que je suis devenu et je sais que cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. J'ai prévenu Crowley. Je lui ai dit que ça ne servait à rien de perdre du temps avec moi ! C'est pareil pour vous ! Je suis … j'étais un soldat. J'étais Sergent dans les Marines. J'étais celui sur qui tout le monde comptait. J'ai dirigé des hommes et des femmes … je les ai guidés sur le champ de bataille et ils me faisaient confiance. Je … je ne suis plus rien sans ça. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Vous ne voyez donc pas que cela ne sert à rien de m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que je peux espérer en retirer exactement ? De vivre « normalement » ? Je ne suis pas idiot. Je suis handicapé et ça ne changera pas. J'ai des difficultés à reprendre mon souffle et je suis essoufflé dès que je fais plus de quelques pas ! Je parviens à peine à me rendre aux toilettes seul et je suis mort de trouille quand je prends une douche. Ce n'est pas moi ça ! Ce n'est pas moi et ça n'aurait … ça n'aurait jamais du être moi. J'aurais préféré mourir que de me retrouver dans cette situation ! Voilà ce que je pense … j'aurais préféré mourir. Alors dites moi maintenant Monsieur Miracle ce que vous pensez pouvoir faire pour moi ?

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à une telle confession de la part de son patient. Il était surpris de le voir admettre ce qu'il ressentait aussi rapidement. C'était une seconde victoire. Mais Castiel n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait. Cela sonnait comme un écho de ce qu'Adam avait ressenti à l'époque. Entendre Dean admettre qu'il aurait préféré être mort résonnait comme un dernier appel à l'aide. Il était au bord du gouffre. Il était sur le point de chuter et Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Il était à présent heureux d'avoir du reprendre ce dossier. Crowley était sans nul doute compétent pour traiter les blessures physiques mais il n'était pas psychologue. Il se fichait de l'état mental et psychologique de ses patients. Un cas comme celui de Dean devait être géré avec beaucoup de délicatesse et avec la plus grande prudence. Le soldat n'était pas un patient comme les autres. Sa situation ressemblait à celle d'Adam et Castiel s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit lui échapper comme son petit ami l'avait fait. Il allait se battre pour Dean et il allait le remettre sur pied. Mais pour cela il allait devoir en premier lieu le convaincre qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de vivre. Qu'il avait tort de penser que sa mort aurait été un soulagement pour qui que ce soit.

\- Vous pensez que vos proches seraient du même avis ? Vous croyez réellement que votre frère serait soulagé de vous savoir mort plutôt que vivant ? Demanda t-il doucement d'un ton neutre.

Cela ne devait surtout pas sonner comme une accusation. Castiel savait que s'il échouait sur ce point là, il perdrait définitivement Dean. Il était en terrain glissant et il devait absolument se montrer extrêmement prudent.

\- Je suppose qu'il aurait été triste mais il aurait fait son deuil et il aurait pu reprendre une vie normale. Mais à la place, il va devoir passer sa vie à gérer son frère handicapé et à veiller à ce qu'il ne trébuche pas en se levant du canapé. Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Mes amis non plus et … mon … la personne qui partageait ma vie avant ça non plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai rompu.

Castiel n'avait pas manqué son hésitation en abordant le genre de la personne avec qui il était en couple. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il souhaitait le cacher. C'était un « il ». Dean était homosexuel et c'était une chose de plus à ajouter la liste des choses dont il avait honte. C'était compréhensible. L'armée n'était pas forcément l'endroit le plus tolérant au monde.

\- Dean, vos amis ont besoin de vous mais ils ont besoin de vous en bonne santé. Ils ont besoin de vous valide. Et avant que vous ne me disiez que vous ne serez jamais valide en raison de vos blessures, je préfère vous le dire maintenant … Votre handicap … ce n'est pas ce qui vous définit. Vous n'êtes pas moins fort ou moins solide simplement parce que vous avez été blessé. Bien au contraire. Survivre à vos blessures, surmonter leurs conséquences est une preuve de votre courage. Vos sortirez de cette épreuve plus fort encore. Et je sais que tous vos proches seront fiers de vous. Maintenant, vous pouvez choisir de me croire ou non. Mais je dois vous rappeler que j'ai traité beaucoup de patients avant vous et si tout le monde est différent, il y a une chose qui ne change jamais. Je n'abandonne personne avant d'avoir obtenu des résultats satisfaisants. Alors vous feriez mieux de vous habituer à moi. Je suis là pour rester.

Castiel savait que Dean avait peur d'être abandonné par ses proches en raison de son handicap. Il savait qu'il redoutait plus que tout leur jugement sur son état. Il devait aussi le rassurer sur ce point. Lui faire comprendre que personne ne lui tournerait le dos parce qu'il avait perdu sa jambe. Sa peur de l'abandon n'avait pas lieu d'être. Quand il s'en serait débarrassé, il aurait plus de facilité à accepter l'aide des autres.

\- Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes payé pour le dire … c'est votre job, protesta Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel relâcha sa cuisse puis leva les yeux sur lui. Il secoua la tête en lui adressant un rapide sourire. Son patient ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité.

\- Je dis ça parce que je le pense. C'est bien plus qu'un travail pour moi. Si je ne vivais que pour l'argent, j'aurais ouvert un cabinet en ville pour m'occuper des fractures ou des entorses et facturer des sommes astronomiques pour quelques heures. Je ne serais pas là avec vous. Mon métier est … c'est une vocation Dean. Je ne suis sans doute pas un kiné comme les autres mais je suis sincère. Il va falloir vous y faire.

Dean haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois avant de soupirer. Il allait en falloir plus pour le convaincre mais Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il avait accompli quelques progrès avec son patient. Il s'était souvent préparé à ce genre de cas. A ce qu'un jour, un patient lui rappelle énormément son expérience avec Adam. C'était douloureux. Cela le poussait à repenser à son échec précédent et à la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais c'était aussi un moyen de se racheter. Il se sentait coupable pour Adam. Dean Winchester était peut être tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se débarrasser de cette culpabilité qu'il le rongeait quotidiennement. C'était son échappatoire. Il avait une chance de réussir cette fois et il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Il sourit en réalisant qu'il avait au moins autant besoin de guérir le jeune soldat que ce dernier avait besoin d'aller mieux. Crowley leur avait réellement rendu un service en les poussant à se rencontrer.

\- Je veux que vous utilisiez la crème que je vais vous prescrire à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à notre prochain rendez vous. Les rougeurs devraient s'atténuer et l'inflammation disparaître. Ensuite, nous travaillerons à vous habituer à cette prothèse. Croyez moi, les choses seront différentes avec moi qu'elles ne l'étaient avec Crowley.

\- Je n'en doute pas, assura Dean dans un murmure.

Castiel sourit à nouveau avant de signaler à son patient qu'il pouvait se rhabiller. Il attrapa ensuite un bloc d'ordonnance et en rédigea une pour le jeune soldat. Il le lui tendit quand Dean l'eut rejoint de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se déplaçait péniblement avec ses béquilles mais il avait la tête haute et les épaules droites. Il espérait donner une bonne image de lui même malgré son handicap. Il ne comprenait pas que c'était déjà le cas. Les gens – ou du moins la majorité des gens – ne prenaient pas pitié des personnes dans sa condition. Ils les admiraient. Ils les trouvaient courageux. Et Castiel savait qu'ils pouvaient toujours voir le soldat chez Dean. L'homme qui avait sacrifié sa jambe pour son pays. Celui qui avait été prêt à donner sa vie pour les autres. Peu importait ses blessures ou son état, Dean Winchester était un héros. Comme Adam l'avait été avant de sombrer. Comme il continuait de l'être aux yeux de tous ceux qui l'avaient connu. Il aurait aimé que son petit ami l'ait compris à l'époque. Cela aurait sans nul doute changé beaucoup de choses.

\- On se revoit la semaine prochaine à la même heure ? D'ici là, j'aurais fait adapter votre prothèse, expliqua Castiel.

Dean accepta d'un signe de la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Castiel ne lui ouvrit pas la porte et ne chercha pas à l'aider. Il savait que son patient avait besoin de se débrouiller seul. Quand il fut sorti, Castiel soupira longuement avant de prendre le dossier du Sergent et de le feuilleter rapidement. Crowley avait expliqué en long et en large dans ses notes à quel point Dean était récalcitrant et difficile. A quel point il mettait de la mauvaise volonté dans son traitement. Castiel savait à présent qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mauvaise volonté. Dean était encore incapable de comprendre que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Il ne parvenait pas à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il continuait d'avancer à tâtons dans le noir. Castiel était là pour l'aider à trouver sa voie. Ce serait un travail de longue haleine. Il y aurait des hauts et des bas. Mais Castiel était convaincu d'être la personne idéale pour cette mission. Il allait réussir. Pour Adam.


	4. Cauchemar

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 4ème chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour vos nombreux messages et vos compliments.**

**J'ai posté samedi la suite de "You're the hope ...". Elle s'appelle "Life hurts, love heals" pour ceux qui souhaiteraient la lire.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sydney8201**

**PS : Candy : c'est à croire que tu lis dans mes pensées ;-)**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Zombie de Cranberries**

**Chapitre 4 : Cauchemars**

_« La pire saloperie que puisse vous faire un cauchemar, c'est de vous donner l'illusion de sa propre conscience et de continuer à en être un ! »_

_Daniel Pennac_

Dean était couvert de sang. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait du sien. Il n'avait mal nul part. Il se tenait debout au milieu du désert. Il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait le sentir. Mais il ne voyait personne. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il tenait son arme. Son fusil. Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées et se souvenir de ce qu'il devait faire. Il était en Irak. Il n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Il reconnaissait les lieux. Même s'ils ne consistaient qu'en des montagnes de sable et un ciel d'un bleu aveuglant. D'un soleil qui rendait chaque effort doublement plus compliqué. Il était sur le champ de bataille. Mais il ne voyait rien.

Il tendit l'oreille et se concentra uniquement sur son environnement. Après quelques secondes, il lui sembla entendre des coups de feu et des cris. Il fit un pas dans cette direction. Il devait retrouver ses hommes. Il devait aller à leur secours. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui l'avait conduit à l'écart de son escouade mais il n'avait pas le droit de rester sans rien faire.

Quand les cris recommencèrent à résonner à ses oreilles, il se mit à courir. Le sable rendait les choses compliquées. Il s'enfonçait dedans et manqua de chuter à plusieurs reprises. Les muscles de ses cuisses devinrent rapidement douloureux. Il accéléra toutefois le rythme. Après quelques secondes il eut l'impression de distinguer des silhouettes à l'horizon. Les coups de feu étaient plus forts. Les cris plus distinctifs. Il continua de courir en appelant ses hommes un à un. Personne ne semblait l'entendre. Il fit abstraction des douleurs dans ses jambes et accéléra encore sensiblement le rythme. Il chuta une première fois en abordant une petite côte et se releva aussitôt. Il tomba une seconde fois en tentant de la redescendre. Il roula durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant de s'immobiliser, le visage dans le sable. Il se redressa sur ses mains et regarda droit devant lui. Il pouvait les voir distinctement à présent. Ses hommes. Les soldats qui avaient combattus à ses côtés. La plupart d'entre eux étaient au sol. Blessés. Morts peut être pour certains. Les autres continuaient de combattre. Garth semblait touché au bras mais il continuait de tirer droit devant lui. Gordon était en train de se battre à mains nues avec un homme dont le visage était partiellement couvert. Harry avait deux autres ennemis en jout. Jody était penchée au dessus du corps sans vie de Samandriel. Ed, Ruby et Richie étaient au sol également. Dean se releva et courut à leur hauteur. Il tira aussitôt sur un ennemi devant lui et le regarda tomber en arrière avec une certaine fierté. Il en abattit un second à sa droite puis un troisième derrière le deuxième. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il contrôla le pouls d'Ed et grimaça en ne sentant rien. Son ami était mort. Harry allait être dévasté. Les deux hommes s'étaient engagés ensemble et étaient inséparables. On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Harry avait perdu sa moitié. Dean se dirigea ensuite vers Ruby. Elle respirait toujours mais elle saignait abondamment au niveau de la poitrine. Sans aide médicale rapide, elle mourrait sans doute. Dean releva la tête pour observer ses autres hommes. Gordon était tenu par le cou par son assaillant. Presque aussitôt, ce dernier sortit un couteau et trancha la gorge du soldat. Gordon tomba en avant, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

Dean allait tous les perdre. Il ne pourrait jamais tous les sauver. Il ne savait même quoi faire pour les aider. Et la douleur dans ses jambes était devenue insupportable. Plus particulièrement dans sa jambe gauche. Il baissa les yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé et fut surpris de voir du sang sur son pantalon. Il avait peut être pris une balle sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il devait aider ceux dont il avait la responsabilité.

En devenant Sergent, Dean avait compris l'importance de son rôle presque aussitôt. Il avait servi avant cela sous les ordres du Sergent Henriksen. Dean l'admirait beaucoup. Il avait eu totalement confiance en lui dès leur rencontre. Dans les pires situations, il l'avait suivi les yeux fermés. C'était sous ses ordres qu'il avait été blessé la première fois. Une balle à travers le bras l'avait empêché de riposter face à l'ennemi. Il aurait probablement été tué si Henriksen n'avait pas été là pour le sauver. Il lui devait la vie. Il avait alors compris qu'un officier devait faire passer l'intérêt de ses hommes avant le sien. La santé et la sécurité de ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres avant tout le reste. Henriksen avait risqué de prendre une balle à son tour pour aider Dean. Le jeune Sergent espérait devenir comme lui. Il voulait suivre son exemple et devenir le même genre de soldat.

Diriger sa propre escouade s'était avéré plus difficile que ce qu'il avait cru. Henriksen semblait ne pas avoir la moindre difficulté à prendre les bonnes décisions. Dean passait des heures à peser le pour et le contre. Il se demandait parfois combien de temps cela avait pris à son ancien Sergent pour parvenir à le faire naturellement. A ne plus se poser de questions.

Leur première mission avait heureusement été un succès. Ils avaient obtenu les renseignements demandés et sécurisé un village derrière la ligne qui séparait l'armée des rebelles. Dean avait été longuement félicité par ses supérieurs. Henriksen avait vanté son sens tactique. Dean avait alors assuré qu'ils devaient cette réussite au courage de ses hommes. Il refusait d'en tirer les lauriers seul. Il aimait l'idée qu'il s'agissait là d'un travail d'équipe.

Les hommes et femmes qui servaient sous ses ordres étaient extraordinaires. Il les considérait tous comme des membres de sa famille. Ed Zeddmore et Harry Spangler étaient arrivés ensemble. Amis d'enfance, ils avaient choisi de s'engager le même jour. Ils étaient étranges, l'un comme l'autre, aimaient parler de chasse aux fantômes et de leur passion commune pour Ghostbusters. Leurs plaisanteries ne faisaient rire qu'eux et ils étaient arrivés avec la réputation d'être deux trouillards. Mais les gens se trompaient. Ed était prêt à donner sa vie pour Harry. L'inverse était vrai également. Dean avait longtemps cru qu'ils formaient un couple avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient justes deux amis … deux frères. Et si leur attitude pouvait parfois les faire passer pour des lâches, ils n'en étaient pas moins extrêmement courageux. Et fidèles.

Jody Mills était le soldat le plus expérimenté de l'escouade. Elle avait été longtemps shérif dans sa ville natale. Elle avait choisi de s'engager dans l'armée après les attentats du onze septembre. Elle avait perdu son mari et son fils ce jour là. Dean avait une confiance aveugle en elle. Elle était juste, courageuse, forte et prête à tout pour les autres. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle ferait un officier de talent. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne cherchait pas à monter en grade. Elle voulait juste servir son pays. Dean n'avait que plus d'admiration pour elle après cette discussion.

Ruby Spencer était une garce. Du moins, c'était ce qu'une partie de la gente masculine dans l'armée pensait d'elle. Dean avait redouté son arrivée. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle sème la zizanie parmi ses hommes. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il n'avait aucune inquiétude à se faire. Cette réputation la suivait uniquement parce qu'elle refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à repousser les avances de ceux qui la croyaient prêtes à écarter les cuisses pour eux. Elle était courageuse. Elle était incroyablement futée et intelligente. Parfois, son langage pouvait en choquer plus d'un mais Dean n'était pas du genre à s'offusquer pour l'emploi de quelques jurons. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle les yeux fermés. Il aurait remis sa vie entre ses mains.

Richie Parks était un homme que Dean avait les pires difficultés du monde à cerner. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ce type visiblement tout droit sorti d'un clip des années quatre vingt faisait dans l'armée. Il avait redouté de se retrouver avec un maillon faible dans son escouade. Richie ne paraissait ni particulièrement entraîné ni particulièrement motivé. Il avait eu de bons résultats lors des entraînements mais son attitude générale, et son manque flagrant de respect pour les femmes, était un problème pour Dean. Il avait fini par changer d'avis le concernant quand il avait vu Richie prendre des risques inconsidérés – qu'il lui avait tout de même reproché car il était essentiel de suivre les ordres – pour sauver Jody – qui, bien que dans une situation compromettante, n'avait eu nul besoin de son aide – et Garth.

Samandriel Johnston était un très jeune soldat. Il ressemblait énormément à Dean peu de temps après qu'il se soit engagé. Il était idéaliste, suivait les ordres sans jamais les discuter et vouait une véritable admiration à Dean. Il ne prononçait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, semblait prêt à donner sa vie pour sa mission et restait majoritairement silencieux lorsque l'escouade se réunissait pour discuter d'un déploiement. Ses résultats étaient excellents et il était efficace comme personne. Un soldat né avaient dit leurs supérieurs. Son visage angélique et son jeune âge lui avaient valu pas mal de moqueries. Il les avait toutes laissées glisser sans en relever la moindre. Il savait exactement pourquoi il était là. Dean l'aimait énormément. Il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement du à ses talents. Il lui rappelait également beaucoup son frère Sam. C'était le surnom que Samandriel préférait même si Garth avait pris l'habitude inexplicable – mais rien n'était jamais logique avec lui – de le surnommer Alfie. A chaque fois que Dean prononçait son nom, à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'interpellait en prononçant son surnom, le Sergent repensait à son frère qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise et le rendait nostalgique. Il s'était juré de veiller sur Samandriel plus encore que sur ses autres soldats. Même si ce dernier semblait parfaitement capable de veiller sur lui même.

Gordon Walker était une toute autre histoire. Il était dans l'armée depuis quelques années et bien que brillant, il n'en était pas moins redouté pour ses accès de colère. Il avait des opinions bien arrêtées sur ceux qui méritaient ou non de vivre et son racisme latent était un véritable problème pour Dean. Gordon avait souvent tendance à outrepasser les ordres et à s'attaquer à mains nues à ses ennemis. Il était violent, imprévisible et brillant. Son dossier était entaché d'un nombre incalculable d'infractions qui auraient du le faire renvoyer ou atterrir en prison. Mais il était trop précieux pour l'armée. Il était trop doué. Dean gardait toujours un œil sur lui. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance même s'il reconnaissait son talent. Gordon était un électron libre frustré de ne jamais avoir pu monter en grade. Mais également incapable de faire les efforts nécessaires.

Garth Fitzgerald était un garçon étrange. Il pouvait parfois faire preuve d'énormément de lucidité et de courage mais était également bien souvent exagérément pacifiste et opposé à la violence en général. Il avait pris l'habitude de serrer chacun de ses frères et sœurs d'armes dans ses bras après une mission réussie. Dean avait souvent pensé qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans l'armée. Il le trouvait trop gentil et trop délicat. Mais il avait eu tort. Garth semblait avoir deux personnalités. Une qui aimait tout et tout le monde et une qui était prêt à combattre quand on lui en donnait l'ordre. Il était drôle, parfois énervant et fidèle comme personne d'autre. Dean s'était lié d'amitié avec lui presque aussitôt. Il l'avait recommandé pour une promotion. Garth était devenu Caporal. Il était le seul de l'escouade à savoir parler arabe. Dean avait cruellement besoin de lui.

Dean aimait ces hommes et ces femmes – minus Gordon qui le terrifiait le plus souvent – comme il aimait Sam et Bobby. Ils étaient plus que des amis à ses yeux. Ils étaient des frères et des sœurs. Il ne voulait pas les voir se faire tuer. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Garth avait été touché à présent et son sang se répandait dans le sable autour de lui. Jody avait un genou à terre. Deux ennemis s'approchaient d'elle, fusils à la main. Harry était également tombé, son corps sans vie allongé à côté de celui de son ami de toujours. C'était la fin. Dean pouvait le sentir. Il tomba à genou à son tour, la douleur dans sa cuisse gauche devenue insupportable. Il poussa un cri pour attirer l'attention à lui. Seul Jody leva la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient plein de reproches, son visage dur et fermé.

\- Tout est de ta faute, murmura t-elle avant de tomber en avant à son tour, une balle lui ayant transpercé le crâne.

Dean sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Ruby ne respirait plus à côté de lui. Harry, Ed, Gordon Samandriel et Jody étaient morts. Richie bougeait encore mais ses blessures étaient trop graves. Il ne restait plus que Garth. Dean l'appela plusieurs fois. Son Caporal redressa la tête puis rampa dans sa direction. Leurs ennemis les regardaient visiblement amusés. Dean savait qu'ils allaient leur tirer dessus sous peu. Il attrapa la main que Garth lui tendait. Il avait besoin de s'excuser avant de mourir. Besoin de dire à son plus fidèle soldat que tout était de sa faute. Il avait manqué à son devoir. Sans savoir comment, il leur avait faux bon. Garth ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il le regarda longuement, ses yeux voilés par la douleur et la perte de sang.

\- Tu nous as tués … tu nous as tous tués, lança t-il avant de s'effondrer à son tour.

Dean lâcha alors sa main et leva les yeux vers les hommes qui le regardaient toujours. Sa cuisse gauche lui semblait avoir pris feu. Il respirait bruyamment et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il savait que ses officiers supérieurs seraient terriblement déçu par son échec. Il savait qu'Henriksen regretterait bientôt d'avoir appuyé sa promotion avec autant d'enthousiasme. Il avait échoué. Son père aurait eu honte de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me tuer hein ? Hurla t-il à ses ennemis.

L'un d'eux sourit, son visage toujours dissimulé derrière un voile. Dean vit le second baisser les yeux sur sa jambe gauche. Il suivit son regard. Il ne put retenir un cri quand il vit que sa jambe gauche n'était plus là. Sa cuisse s'arrêtait au dessus de son genou et laissa place à un moignon sanguinolent dont l'os dépassait. Les chaires étaient brûlées. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver.

\- Inutile Sergent. Ceci est pire que la mort. La vie est votre punition, lança l'homme qui regardait sa jambe.

Dean était surpris de le voir s'exprimer dans sa langue, sans une trace d'accent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander qui il était et comment il pouvait connaître son grade. Mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Les deux hommes lui tournèrent alors le dos et commencèrent à s'éloigner. Dean avait envie de leur crier de le tuer. Qu'il ne voulait surtout pas survivre à ses hommes. Qu'il aurait du être le premier à mourir. Mais il en fut incapable. Il se laissa finalement tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux. Sa jambe ne lui faisait plus mal. Il avait la sensation de flotter. Il était peut être en train de mourir en fin de compte. Il allait se retrouver en enfer. Il le savait. Il espérait y retrouver son père. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Dean entendit un bip à sa droite. Puis un autre. Il rouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il était dans le noir. Il n'était plus dans le désert. Quelqu'un l'avait-il sauvé ? Non. Il ne le méritait pas. Il se redressa difficilement alors que sa vision s'adaptait enfin à l'obscurité de la pièce. Il était dans sa chambre. Il était aux Etats Unis et il était en vie. Il avait été blessé en Irak mais il n'avait pas perdu la totalité de ses hommes. Garth était en vie. Jody, Ruby, Ed et Harry également. Richie, Gordon et Samandriel n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Dean sentit les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Un cauchemar. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Comme durant la majorité des nuits depuis son retour. Il revivait sans cesse les mêmes évènements. La fin était à chaque fois différente. Parfois, ses hommes s'en sortaient tous et l'accusaient d'être un mauvais soldat. Parfois tous mourraient et Dean restait seul à attendre la mort.

Il avait quitté l'armée et le champ de bataille mais la guerre continuait dans sa tête et dans ses cauchemars. Pamela avait parlé de stress post traumatique. Dean ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il avait la sensation de ne jamais réellement avoir quitté l'Irak. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait sentir le sable sous ses pieds et le soleil brûlant sa peau. Il entendait les cris et les pleurs. Les coups de feu.

Cela lui rappelait étrangement une chanson qu'il avait beaucoup écouté à l'époque où son père était encore en vie. Zombie. The Cranberries.

« In your head, in your head, they're still fighting. With their tanks and their bombs and their bombs and their guns. In your head, they are dying »

C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait quotidiennement. Dans sa tête, il menait toujours la guerre. Il était toujours Sergent. Il était toujours en Irak. Dans sa tête, il échouait encore et encore. Il revoyait les corps sans vie de certains soldats, les membres arrachés de civils touchés par des bombes. Dans sa tête, il menait toujours le combat et il perdait. Inexorablement.

Dean savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se rendormir à présent. Il était couvert de transpiration et il aurait eu besoin d'une douche. Mais il se sentait incapable de tenir debout dans la douche sur une seule jambe pendant le temps que cela prendrait. Il allait devoir se contenter de rester assis dans son lit et d'attendre que le jour se lève. Benny et Andrea dormaient à l'étage et lui au rez de chaussée. Il pouvait aller dans le salon et allumer la télé sans les déranger. Mais la simple idée de se lever le terrifiait. Il se sentait trop fragile pour le moment. Il soupira longuement, se détestant pour sa faiblesse. Il se pencha sur le côté pour attraper son ordinateur portable sur la table de nuit. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour passer le temps. Il préférait lire mais il doutait de pouvoir se concentrer.

Il avait appris au cours de ces derniers mois à laisser tout ce dont il avait besoin à portée de mains. Il s'adaptait à défaut d'accepter son handicap. Il supposait que c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux.

Il commençait par vérifier ses mails. Il en avait un de Garth. Son ami avait joint une photo de leur escouade – de ce qu'il en restait – et lui souhaitait un prompt rétablissement. Il avait joint à son mail, des mots de soutien du reste de ses anciens hommes. Il sourit en les lisant avant de sentir un sanglot lui monter dans la gorge. Il le ravala avant de passer au mail suivant.

Celui ci venait de Sam.

_« Eh Dean. Ca va ? Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'appeler cette semaine mais j'ai du boulot par dessus la tête. Jess te souhaite bonjour au fait. Je crois qu'elle a un faible pour toi. Heureusement que tu es gay … au moins je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire de ton côté. Les cours se passent bien. Un de mes profs m'a dit que j'avais de grandes chances d'obtenir mon diplôme à la fin de l'année. Je lui ai dit que je te le devais. Que j'avais eu le meilleur des exemples à suivre. Ellen m'a demandé comment tu allais. Tu devrais lui passer un coup de fil. Elle va être furieuse que tu sois resté silencieux aussi longtemps mais je sais que tu t'y attends alors … Dis à Benny et Andrea que je leur passe le bonjour. Je dois retourner à mes révisions. J'ai un exam en fin de semaine et je dois absolument avoir une bonne note. J'essaierais de t'appeler plus tard. Je pensais revenir te voir le week end prochain. Je te dirais quand quand je t'aurais au téléphone. Prends soin de toi grand frère. Je t'aime. Sammy. »_

Dean sourit en relisant une seconde fois le mail de son frère. Il était rassuré de savoir que Sam réussissait dans ses études. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Il savait combien le jeune homme était intelligent. Il ferait une grande carrière. Il serait sans nul doute le seul. Dean avait pensé un temps pouvoir monter les échelons dans l'armée et devenir un jour Lieutenant ou même Général. Il voulait faire sa carrière entière là bas. Mais on lui avait arraché sa chance. Les espoirs de la famille Winchester reposaient maintenant entièrement sur les épaules de Sammy. Dean espérait sincèrement que son frère ne perdait pas de temps à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait besoin de concentration. Heureusement, il avait Jessica à ses côtés. Il n'était pas seul.

Dean ouvrit le troisième mail à contre cœur. Il venait de Michael. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait y trouver mais il devait le lire.

_« Bonjour Dean. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir ou me parler au téléphone alors je t'écris ce mail en espérant que tu ne le supprimeras pas sans l'avoir lu. Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tout va bien. Je pense beaucoup à toi. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas mais je t'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur et tu me manques cruellement. J'aimerais qu'on se voit pour en parler ensemble. Pour mettre les choses au clair. Je refuse de te laisser sortir de ma vie. Je ne me sens pas complet sans toi. Ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment mais je suis là pour toi. Si tu m'en laisses l'opportunité, je t'accompagnerais durant ta convalescence. Je serais là à chaque pas. S'il te plait Dean. Ne me raye pas de ta vie. Je ne l'ai pas mérité. Je t'aime trop. Appelle moi. Je t'embrasse. Mike. »_

Dean n'avait pas l'intention d'appeler son ancien petit ami. Il était persuadé qu'avec le temps et un silence prolongé, Michael accepterait enfin de passer à autre chose. Il méritait quelqu'un de mieux que lui. Il méritait d'être heureux avec un homme valide et pas avec un handicapé physique et mental. Dean soupira longuement avant de fermer sa boîte mail.

Il ouvrit ensuite une nouvelle page Internet et se connecta au site que Pamela lui avait recommandé. Il y allait régulièrement quand il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Il parlait avec d'autres soldats qui traversaient ou avaient traversé les mêmes épreuves que lui. Il se sentait moins seul en lisant leurs messages. Il refusait de suivre leurs conseils quand ils lui demandaient de rejoindre un groupe de soutien ou juste de venir voir l'un d'entre eux pour un café. Il se contentait de leur dire qu'il n'était pas prêt. Personne n'avait tenté de le convaincre du contraire.

Dean entra son pseudo et son mot de passe puis accéda au chat. Il n'y avait généralement pas grand monde à cette heure ci et c'était ce que Dean aimait le plus. Il ne voulait pas être harcelé par des messages auxquels il refusait catégoriquement de répondre. Il préférait de loin discuter calmement avec une ou deux personnes. Il se sentait bien plus à l'aise dans cette situation.

Il parcourut rapidement les quelques messages affichés sur l'écran. Il avait envie d'un café. Mais il refusait toujours de se lever. Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau sur sa table de nuit et en but quelques gorgées. Il sursauta quand un message privé s'afficha sur son écran. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'adresse directement à lui sans même lui en demander la permission.

**LonelyAngel : Bonsoir, compagnon d'insomnie.**

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'était pas à l'aise quand il s'agissait de s'adresser à des inconnus. Du moins plus maintenant. Il avait développé une forme de timidité depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il savait que c'était en partie du à l'image qu'il renvoyait et à ce que les gens penseraient de lui en le sachant handicapé. Il était idiot de se montrer timide quand son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ferma la fenêtre sans répondre puis hésita à quitter le site. Il se souvenait d'avoir téléchargé quelques films sur son ordinateur. Il pouvait toujours en regarder un. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il refusait de se confier. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait sur ce site.

Il dirigea sa souris vers le bouton permettant de fermer le site quand une nouvelle fenêtre s'afficha en clignotant sur son écran. Un nouveau message privé.

**LonelyAngel : Désolé de m'être adressé à vous directement sans vous en demander la permission mais nous ne sommes pas nombreux sur le site ce soir et … je voulais juste vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Je devrais peut être te dire « tu » ? Sauf si vous êtes beaucoup plus âgé que moi … et bien sûr, comment le sauriez vous puisque vous n'avez aucune idée de mon âge. Ok. J'ai 28 ans. Je peux vous dire « tu » ? Ou je peux vous laisser. C'est comme vous préférez.**

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le monologue de son interlocuteur. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à être mal à l'aise. Cela l'aida considérablement à se détendre. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se décida à répondre.

**DisabledSoldier67 : Tu peux me dire « tu ». Je ne suis pas plus vieux que toi. J'ai 25 ans. Et désolé de ne pas avoir répondu immédiatement … je ne suis généralement pas très à l'aise quand il s'agit de parler avec des inconnus. Du moins plus maintenant … **

Dean avala une nouvelle gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait ajouter de plus. Il n'avait aucune inspiration. Il n'avait plus eu de conversation avec quelqu'un en dehors de ses amis et de son frère depuis quatre mois. Il ne comptait pas les fois où il avait du parler à ses différents médecins. Ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose.

**LonelyAngel : Oh, mauvaise expérience ? Pardon, c'est indiscret. Pourquoi 67 ?**

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par la question. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi son interlocuteur parlait.

**DisabledSoldier67 : C'est l'année de fabrication de ma voiture. Pour le reste du pseudo, c'est …**

**LonelyAngel : Parfaitement compréhensible. Inutile de t'expliquer. De toute façon, on n'est pas là pour ça. J'avais besoin de compagnie durant mon insomnie et j'ai l'impression que toi aussi ;-)**

Dean acquiesça durant une seconde inutilement. Il se sentait effectivement souvent seul quand il était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il se rendait sur ce site. Il aurait pu opter pour un chat plus classique. Mais il aimait l'idée que l'endroit ne soit fréquenté que par des personnes dans la même situation que lui.

**DisabledSoldier67 : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? **

**LonelyAngel : Bonne question. A vrai dire, j'ai des difficultés à faire des nuits complètes depuis un moment maintenant. Depuis que je dors seul.**

**DisabledSoldier67 : Mauvaise rupture ?**

**LonelyAngel : Il est mort.**

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir fait de peine à son interlocuteur en évoquant sa relation de façon aussi désinvolte et sans aucun tact. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'était pas doué pour ce type de conversations. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour exprimer ses sentiments et aider les autres à se confier. Son père lui avait souvent dit que les émotions étaient une faiblesse. Il avait fini par le croire.

**LonelyAngel : Je suppose que tu comprends mieux mon pseudo maintenant. Du moins la première partie … la seconde, je la dois à mes amis. Ils ont trouvé que c'était drôle. Je l'aurais bien changé mais je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je dois m'y prendre. **

Dean avait les doigts qui survolaient le clavier de son ordinateur mais il ne savait pas quoi dire à nouveau. Il se sentait idiot. Il se demandait pourquoi son interlocuteur n'avait pas déjà pris la fuite. Il supposait que c'était en partie du au fait qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre qu'eux sur le site.

**LonelyAngel : Tu es toujours là ? **

**DisabledSoldier67 : Toujours. Je suis désolé pour ton ami.**

**LonelyAngel : Pourquoi le serais tu ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis de toute façon, je préfère ne pas en parler. Dis moi plutôt pourquoi toi tu ne dors pas ? **

Dean se sentait dans l'obligation de donner quelques informations sur lui maintenant que son interlocuteur en avait donné quelques unes de son côté. Il ne savait simplement pas s'il pouvait se montrer parfaitement honnête. Il n'avait parlé de ses cauchemars à personne. Du moins, pas dans les détails.

**DisabledSoldier67 : Cauchemars. Les détails changent à chaque fois mais l'idée générale reste toujours la même. Quand je me réveille, je ne parviens plus à me rendormir. **

**LonelyAngel : Je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars après Adam. Il m'arrive encore d'en faire mais ils sont plus rares maintenant. Je ne dors pas mieux pour autant comme tu peux le constater.**

Dean se frotta les yeux du revers de la main durant une seconde. Il pouvait deviner qu'il n'avait pas été facile pour son interlocuteur de surmonter la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait. Dean avait envie de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé mais c'était définitivement trop personnel. Il estimait de ne pas avoir le droit de se montrer trop curieux.

**DisabledSoldier67 : Tu es un soldat ?**

**LonelyAngel : Non … mais Adam l'était. C'est pour ça que je suis là je crois. J'aime assez parler de lui avec des gens qui ont plus ou moins connu les mêmes choses que lui. Ca me permet de me sentir proche de lui. **

Dean pouvait deviner à présent que la mort de son petit ami avait quelque chose à voir avec son métier dans l'armée. Il était curieux. Entendre les autres parler de leurs problèmes et de leur chagrin lui permettait d'oublier les siens. Ils revenaient inévitablement dans son esprit après quelques minutes mais il vivait essentiellement pour ces instants où il oubliait ses blessures et son handicap.

**LonelyAngel : Inutile de te demander si tu étais soldat puisque ton pseudo parle pour toi … est-ce que je peux te demander si ces cauchemars qui te hantent ont quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu as pu voir ou vivre là bas ?**

**DisabledSoldier67 : Toujours. **

Dean savait qu'il n'était pas le seul soldat à avoir vécu l'enfer à l'étranger. Beaucoup d'autres avaient soufferts de blessures. Beaucoup d'autres avaient vu leurs amis et compagnons mourir. Il se demandait comment certains pouvaient gérer leurs problèmes avec autant de facilité. Il était peut être tout simplement plus faible qu'eux. Moins solide. C'était ce que son père avait souvent laissé sous entendre quand il avait commencé à s'intéresser à la cuisine plutôt qu'au football et à la mécanique.

**DisabledSoldier67 : C'est comme dans cette chanson des Cranberries. Zombie. Je ne fais plus parti de l'armée à présent. Je n'en suis plus capable mais … ils sont toujours là dans ma tête.**

**LonelyAngel : Qui ?**

**DisabledSoldier67 : Eux. Mes hommes. Ceux qui sont tombés. Dans ma tête, je suis toujours en Irak et le combat continue. Je ne peux pas m'échapper. Je me sens pris au piège de mes souvenirs. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je les entends pleurer. Je les vois mourir. Je revis la même scène sans cesse. **

**LonelyAngel : Tu en as perdu beaucoup ?**

Dean n'aimait pas repenser à eux. Mais il aimait l'idée d'en parler. Il avait envie de leur rendre hommage. Il n'avait pas pu être à leur enterrement. Il le regrettait profondément. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir un mot pour chacun d'entre eux.

**DisabledSoldier67 : Beaucoup trop. Trois en fait. Ils étaient d'excellents soldats et ils comptaient sur moi. Je leur ai fait faux bond. J'étais incapable de les défendre. Incapable de les aider.**

**LonelyAngel : Tu étais blessé toi aussi non ?**

**DisabledSoldier67 : Ca ne change rien. **

**LonelyAngel : Tu veux me parler d'eux ? **

Dean hocha la tête, une nouvelle fois inutilement. Il ne voyait pas en quoi son histoire pouvait intéresser son interlocuteur mais il n'allait pas laisser échapper une chance de leur rendre hommage. Il voulait faire vivre leur souvenir. Expliquer à quiconque acceptait de l'écouter à quel point ils étaient extraordinaires.

**DisabledSoldier67 : Ils étaient tous de très bons soldats. Parmi les meilleurs. Gordon était un peu violent mais il servait son pays avec fierté et enthousiasme. Richie draguait toujours toutes les femmes qu'il croisait. Mais quand il revêtait son uniforme, il était un tout autre homme. Capable de donner sa vie pour ceux ou celles qui servaient à ses côtés. Samandriel était … il était comme moi au début. Enthousiaste et débordant d'énergie. Il me rappelait mon frère aussi. Le perdre c'était comme … j'en sais rien. Comme perdre un membre de ma famille. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Je dois t'ennuyer non ?**

**LonelyAngel : Si je ne voulais pas que tu m'en parles, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé.**

Ca tombait sous le sens. Dean soupira longuement. Mais il avait toujours un doute quand quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui. Surtout maintenant. Il se demandait constamment si c'était par pitié ou non. Ca n'était pas forcément différent avant. Il avait repoussé Michael très souvent avant de sortir avec lui. Il avait douté de ses sentiments pendant de longs mois avant de les accepter. C'était plus fort que lui.

**DisabledSoldier67 : Ils me manquent. Je les revois toutes les nuits. Dans mes cauchemars. Ils m'accusent de les avoir laissé tomber. Je suppose qu'ils ont raison. **

**LonelyAngel : Ce n'est que ton subconscient qui te harcèle. C'est normal de se sentir coupable quand on a perdu quelqu'un qui nous est cher. C'est ce que je ressens avec Adam.**

Dean soupira longuement. Il ne comprenait pas comment la conversation avait pu devenir aussi sérieuse quand il n'était venu que sur ce site pour passer le temps. Il avait plus parler avec cet inconnu qu'avec Pamela qui était payée pour le pousser à se confier. C'était étrange. Mais bizarrement confortable.

**DisabledSoldier67 : Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Tu n'es pas soldat. Tu n'étais pas sur le champ de bataille avec lui. **

**LonelyAngel : Il n'est pas mort sur le champ de bataille.**

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il n'aurait pas du tirer de conclusions hâtives. Tous les soldats ne mourraient pas forcément quand ils étaient déployés. Il espérait ne pas avoir commis d'erreur en faisant des suppositions hasardeuses.

**LonelyAngel : Il a été blessé. Il a perdu un bras. Il ne s'en est jamais remis. Il a fini par se suicider et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. Je m'en suis voulu … je crois que je m'en veux toujours. Alors je peux te comprendre. Je n'ai pas servi à côté de lui mais je partageais sa vie et son lit et je n'ai rien vu venir. **

Dean détourna une seconde les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. Il se sentait bizarrement proche de cet Adam qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait lui aussi perdu un membre. Et lui aussi songé à mourir plus d'une fois. Il refusait d'abandonner Sam et c'était en grande partie ce qui l'avait dissuadé de le faire. Il savait également que son père aurait été déçu. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de John, avait subi sa colère plus d'une fois mais il continuait de chercher son approbation même des années après sa mort.

**LonelyAngel : Désolé, je crois que j'ai définitivement plombé l'ambiance. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'espérais te distraire en venant te parler. Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille peut être ?**

Dean secoua la tête en lisant ces quelques lignes. Il s'empressa de répondre.

**DisabledSoldier67 : Non. J'apprécie ton honnêteté. Et je te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance. C'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à faire … du moins si on en croit mon psy :-(**

Il venait d'utiliser un smiley et il se sentait complètement stupide pour l'avoir fait. Mais son interlocuteur en avait fait de même au début de leur conversation. Et il était plus âgé que lui. Dean sourit. Il avait presque l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent ayant sa première discussion avec une personne du sexe opposé. Ou une personne qui lui plaisait. Ce qui était idiot bien sûr. Il ne savait pas à quoi son interlocuteur ressemblait et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de le rencontrer un jour.

**LonelyAngel : Tu as été blessé il y a longtemps ?**

Dean avait évoqué ses amis morts mais il ne parvenait pas à parler de ses blessures. Il refusait d'évoquer sa jambe manquante ou ses difficultés à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Il ne savait pas quels mots employer. Que pouvait il dire après tout ? J'ai perdu ma jambe et maintenant ma vie est finie. Ca tombait sous le sens. Il était inutile de le souligner.

**DisabledSoldier67 : Je préfère ne pas en parler si cela ne te dérange pas trop. C'est un sujet encore sensible pour moi. **

**LonelyAngel : Je comprends. Mais si toutefois tu avais envie ou si tu ressentais le besoin de te confier, je me ferais un plaisir de t'écouter.**

**DisabledSoldier67 : Tu es psy ?**

**LonelyAngel : Parfois ;-)**

Dean secoua la tête, amusé par l'emploi du smiley par son interlocuteur. Il était surpris de se sentir aussi détendu malgré les sujets abordés. Peut être devrait il proposer à son nouvel ami de devenir son psychologue. Il était presque sûr d'avoir moins de difficultés à se confier à lui avec le temps. Mais c'était sans nul doute parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas face à face avec lui.

**DisabledSoldier67 : Je note et je n'oublierais pas ta proposition. Je vais devoir te laisser. Je pense avoir une chance de me rendormir à présent. Merci pour la conversation et la compagnie.**

**LonelyAngel : Merci de m'avoir laissé te parler. A bientôt peut être … J'espère.**

**DisabledSoldier67 : Sans doute oui. Je suis là souvent.**

**LonelyAngel : Bon courage pour le suite. **

**DisabledSoldier67 : Bon courage à toi.**

Dean attendit une seconde pour voir si son interlocuteur lui répondait à nouveau avant de se déconnecter du site. Il ferma ensuite son ordinateur et le reposa sur sa table de nuit. Il but une dernière gorgée d'eau avant de se rallonger sur son lit. Discuter avec cet inconnu lui avait fait un bien fou. Il n'avait pas confié grand chose de personnel. Juste abordé quelques sujets sans rentrer dans les détails. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression que son interlocuteur l'écoutait avec attention. Pas parce que c'était son métier. Pas parce qu'il était payé pour le faire. Pas même parce qu'il avait pitié de lui. Mais parce qu'il en avait eu envie. Il s'était confié à son tour et Dean s'était senti étrangement utile. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi détendu. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se rendormir aussitôt mais il ressentait à nouveau de la fatigue. C'était une grande première pour lui. D'ordinaire, il ne parvenait jamais à retrouver le sommeil après un cauchemar. Il restait allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il attendait que le temps passe et ne se levait que lorsque Benny était debout lui aussi. Il avait fini par régler le rythme de ses journées sur celui de ses amis. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se rendre utile pour alléger le poids que sa présence représentait au quotidien. Andrea avait beau lui assurer quotidiennement qu'elle aimait l'avoir chez eux, il continuait à en douter. Il n'était pas capable de faire grand chose et il avait souvent besoin d'aide. Benny s'occupait beaucoup de lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela le pousse à négliger sa femme enceinte. Il devait absolument se trouver un appartement rapidement. Il avait envie d'être indépendant. Même s'il doutait de pouvoir l'être réellement. L'illusion lui suffirait pour le moment. Il aurait peut être du évoquer cette idée avec l'étranger avec qui il avait discuté quelques minutes plus tôt. Ou il pouvait en parler avec Pamela. Non. Il devait prendre sa vie en mains et faire ses propres choix. Il refusait d'être assisté. Il refusait d'être considéré comme un infirme. Même s'il l'était.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage avant de pousser un long soupire. Il prit quelques secondes pour repenser à sa conversation avec LonelyAngel. Il s'était réellement senti accepté par cette inconnu. Il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour ressentir la même chose avec une personne en face à face. S'il pourrait laisser de côté ses doutes pour vivre quelque chose de vrai sans avoir à se cacher derrière un écran d'ordinateur. C'était trop tôt pour y penser bien sûr. Il venait tout juste de rompre avec Michael. Mais la question s'était insinuée dans son esprit et elle semblait décidée à rester. Dean n'avait pas envie de finir sa vie seul. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de voir une personne rester à ses côtés par pitié ou par compassion uniquement. Il n'était pas optimiste concernant son avenir. Et alors que le sommeil s'emparait enfin de lui, il emporta avec lui ses doutes et ses questions.


	5. Solitude

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 5ème chapitre de cette histoire. Et Dean et Castiel continuent à parler ensemble sans le savoir.**

**Petite info : je pars demain en voyage pour le boulot et je ne serais donc pas capable de poster les deux chapitres. Je vous les posterais donc demain matin avant de prendre l'avion afin que vous les ayez avant de reprendre les publications lundi 18.**

**Bonne journée et merci de m'écrire**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre:**

**Talking to the moon de Bruno Mars**

**Chapitre 5 : Solitude**

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait un travail de deuil. On ne se console pas de la mort de quelqu'un qu'on aime »_

_Michel Houellebecq_

Castiel était assis depuis une bonne heure maintenant sur le capot de sa voiture, les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé et la lune qui brillait au dessus de sa tête. Après sa conversation avec l'inconnu sur le site, il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil. Parler d'Adam avait souvent cet effet sur lui. Il était ensuite assailli par les souvenirs et ne parvenait plus à s'en défaire. Le soldat avec qui il avait discuté lui avait fait pensé à son petit ami. C'était quelque chose qu'il ressentait parfois avec ses patients. Il voyait le même désespoir dans leurs yeux. La même envie que tout s'arrête. Que la souffrance disparaisse enfin. Castiel se faisait alors un devoir de les aider à surmonter l'épreuve. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire de même avec son interlocuteur quand il était derrière son ordinateur. Il aurait aimé lui dire de venir le trouver à son travail et de le laisser l'aider à aller mieux. Il se demandait parfois s'il ne souffrait pas d'une forme de syndrome du héros. Il ressentait presque systématiquement le besoin quasi maladif de voler au secours de ceux qui semblaient en avoir besoin. Il en faisait sans nul doute trop. Il le savait. On lui en avait fait la remarque plus d'une fois. Meg se moquait de lui alors que Balthazar lui reprochait de ne plus vivre que pour ces inconnus qui ne faisaient que passer dans sa vie.

Ce n'était probablement pas sain. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ce point. Il aurait été sans doute nécessaire pour lui aussi de consulter un professionnel. Il avait refusé de voir un psychologue après la mort d'Adam. Il avait vu son travail comme la meilleure thérapie. Il voulait réparer ses erreurs en remettant des hommes et des femmes blessés sur pieds au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il avait trouvé son salut dans ces moments où un soldat retrouvait le sourire. Mais quand ils partaient pour reprendre leur vie en main, Castiel restait derrière. Sans rien de plus qu'avant leur rencontre. Il rentrait seul chez lui. Dormait seul. Et il pensait constamment à Adam.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de rêver de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait guérir. Quelqu'un qui lui montrerait le chemin à suivre pour s'en sortir à son tour. Parfois il rêvait qu'on volait à son secours comme lui s'évertuait à le faire pour ses patients. Il cherchait la main tendue. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait personne.

Il se demandait très souvent si cela ne venait pas de lui. Il savait que certains hommes s'intéressaient à lui. Il avait reçu des avances. Il aurait pu les accepter. Il aurait pu relâcher un peu de pression dans les bras de ces inconnus. Mais Castiel voulait plus. Il voulait tout. A bien y réfléchir, il voulait ce qu'il avait vécu avec Adam. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible. Le soldat avait été son grand amour. Celui avec qui il avait envisagé de faire sa vie. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation d'un soir. Il voulait le grand amour. Celui qui le bouleverserait et remettrait tout en place dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Il voulait rencontrer celui qui le guérirait. Il doutait d'y parvenir.

C'était sans aucun doute parce qu'il ne cherchait pas réellement. Il continuait d'aimer Adam de tout son cœur. Il n'avait pas fait son deuil. Il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer. Il avait eu le cœur brisé et rien ne pouvait effacer l'immense chagrin qu'il continuait à ressentir. On ne pouvait pas oublier quelqu'un qu'on avait aimé comme il avait aimé Adam.

Après sa discussion plaisante sur le site avec le soldat inconnu, Castiel n'était pas parvenu à retrouver le sommeil. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à repenser à Adam puis à imaginer à quoi son interlocuteur pouvait ressembler. Ce par quoi il était passé et ce qu'il continuait à vivre. Il avait deviné sa souffrance à travers ses mots. A travers le choix de son pseudo. Il avait eu beaucoup de peine pour lui. Et il s'était confié comme rarement avant. Conforté par l'anonymat que lui conférait Internet.

Il avait finalement renoncer à dormir. Il s'était rhabillé puis avait pris sa voiture et roulé sans but pendant une heure. Il avait fini par rejoindre un endroit à l'extérieur de la ville où Adam et lui avaient pris l'habitude de se rendre quand ils avaient envie d'être seuls. Ils y avaient beaucoup ri. Ils y avaient passé des moments extrêmement heureux. Castiel aimait y revenir même s'il était seul à présent. Il aimait regarder les arbres autour de lui. Le chemin de randonnée qu'Adam l'avait souvent convaincu de suivre. C'était un endroit paisible et calme. Un endroit où il se sentait bien.

Après avoir coupé le moteur de sa voiture, Castiel en était sorti et s'était assis sur le capot de sa voiture. Il le faisait souvent depuis la mort de son petit ami.

En l'apprenant, Meg avait pensé qu'il était devenu fou. Qu'il cherchait à se torturer. Balthazar avait partagé son avis sans le lui dire. Castiel leur avait répondu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait encore proche d'Adam. Le seul où il pouvait encore avoir l'impression que son petit ami était à ses côtés. Il lui suffisait de lever les yeux vers les étoiles et la lune et de repenser à tous les moments heureux passés ici.

Parfois, quand il était réellement triste ou nostalgique, il se surprenait même à lui parler. Il s'adressait à Adam en regardant la lune. Si quelqu'un le voyait, on le traiterait probablement de malade mental ou de fou. On se moquerait de lui. Il s'en fichait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il traversait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'Adam était la seule personne que Castiel avait aimé. Il était tout ce que le jeune kiné avait. Et le manque était oppressant. Il était insupportable la plupart du temps. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer sans son petit ami. Il avait la sensation qu'une partie de lui était morte en même temps qu'Adam. Une rupture ordinaire aurait sans nul doute été dure à gérer. Mais elle offrait la chance de dire « adieu ». De parler. La mort était plus cruelle. Castiel n'avait jamais pu dire à Adam la souffrance que sa dépression avait occasionnée chez lui. Le mal qu'il avait ressenti. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire « adieu ». Et c'était sans nul doute le pire.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils en observant la lune qui brillait au dessus de lui. Le ciel était dégagé. La vue était magnifique.

\- Eh Adam, c'est moi, lança t-il en souriant faiblement.

Parfois, il pouvait presque entendre son petit ami lui répondre. Il aurait peut être du écouter ses amis. Il était sans nul doute en train de perdre la tête. Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à Adam de cette manière, il avait l'impression de voir des signes de sa présence autour de lui. Il en voyait dans le vent qui soufflait. Dans le bruit des feuilles sur les arbres. Ou dans la forme des nuages au dessus de sa tête. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu mais il aimait l'idée d'une vie après la mort. Il refusait de songer à ce que le prêtre que ses parents voyaient disait le plus souvent. Que le suicide était un péché et que ceux qui s'en rendaient coupable finissaient au Purgatoire ou en Enfer. Adam méritait plus que quiconque de se retrouver au Paradis. Il avait donné sa vie pour son pays. Même s'il n'était pas mort sur le champ de bataille, c'était tout comme.

\- Ca fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu. J'étais occupé. Le travail est … il me prend un temps fou. Meg pense que je cherche avant tout à m'occuper l'esprit en multipliant les gardes. Elle n'a probablement pas tort. Mais je n'ai pas la force de faire autrement. Je refuse de rentrer tous les soirs chez moi et d'être seul dans mon appartement. C'est dans ces moments là que ton absence est la plus dure à supporter.

Castiel s'interrompit une seconde et frotta ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune difficulté à parler à Adam. De son vivant, il s'était confié facilement à lui. Ca n'avait pas changé depuis sa mort.

\- J'ai rencontré un soldat qui m'a fait pensé à toi l'autre jour. Un Sergent des Marines. Dean Winchester. Il a une histoire plus ou moins similaire à la tienne. Il a perdu sa jambe gauche au combat et aujourd'hui, il … je crois qu'il souffre d'une grave dépression. Il refuse de l'admettre. Refuse mon aide. Je voudrais pouvoir l'aider. Je voudrais le sauver comme je n'ai pas pu te sauver toi.

Castiel déglutit avec peine alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elles étaient libératrices. Elles lui faisaient du bien. A chaque fois qu'elles coulaient, Castiel se sentait sensiblement plus léger. Cela ne durait qu'un temps mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Je sais que je te le dis souvent mais … je regrette tellement de ne rien avoir pu faire pour toi. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir su lire les signes. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir laissé tomber. De t'avoir fait faux bond. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop là où tu te trouves. J'espère surtout que tu as trouvé la paix maintenant. C'est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi. Tu aurais mérité d'être heureux. Plus que quiconque au monde. Plus que moi. Tu as fait tellement de choses biens. Pas uniquement sur le champ de bataille d'ailleurs. Bien au contraire. Tu as toujours eu le bien être des autres en tête de ton vivant. Tu appliquais ce qu'on t'avait appris dans l'armée à ta vie civile. Tu m'as aidé de tellement de façons que je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur la lune qui brillait toujours autant au dessus de lui. L'air était chaud et la température agréable pour la saison. Il était loin de chez lui mais c'était pourtant l'endroit où il se sentait le plus proche de tout ce qu'il avait perdu. L'endroit qui ressemblait le plus à son « chez lui ». Son appartement était vide et froid. Etranger. Ici, il y avait les souvenirs d'Adam. Ici, il ne se sentait jamais seul.

\- Tu m'as prouvé que j'avais le droit d'être qui je savais être au fond de moi sans jamais me l'avouer. Tu m'as appris ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimé en retour. Tu m'as appris le courage, l'honneur, la persévérance et l'amitié. Tu étais l'homme que j'aimais mais également mon meilleur ami. Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer tu sais. Personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place. Je suppose que ça signifie que je finirais ma vie seul. Tant pis. J'ai eu la chance de vivre quelque chose de fort et de vrai avec toi. Je suppose que c'est mieux que ce que la plupart des gens connaissent.

Castiel avait déjà dit toutes ces choses à son petit ami. Il l'avait fait devant sa tombe au cimetière militaire où Adam avait été enterré. Il l'avait fait seul dans son lit quand il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il l'avait également écrit dans une lettre qui n'aurait jamais aucun destinataire et qui était vouée à rester dans sa table de nuit jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Je me demande parfois à quoi aurait pu ressembler notre vie si tu n'étais pas … si tu n'étais pas parti. Je pense sincèrement qu'on aurait pu être très heureux tous les deux. Extrêmement heureux. On l'était déjà avant ton dernier déploiement. Je nous imagine facilement vivant ensemble dans l'appartement qu'on avait choisi ensemble. Je pense qu'on aurait fini par se marier. On aurait pu avoir des enfants ensemble. Et un chien. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu en avoir un. J'aurais insisté pour avoir un chat également. Je les ai toujours préférés. On se serait disputé parfois. On se serait réconcilié ensuite. On était doué pour ça hein ? Notre histoire … elle aurait été belle parce qu'on s'aimait comme des fous. Je nous imagine vieillissant côte à côte. Nous réveillant tous les matins l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce n'est pas juste Adam. La vie n'avait pas le droit de nous séparer comme ça.

Castiel s'en voulait pour la mort de son petit ami. Mais il en voulait également au destin, à la vie en général et à l'armée. Il en voulait à ces hommes endoctrinés qui tuaient des soldats à l'autre bout du monde juste pour défendre les idéaux qu'on avait gravés dans leurs esprits. Il en voulait aussi et surtout à ceux qui avaient utilisé leurs faiblesses pour en faire des armes. S'il avait cru en Dieu, il lui en aurait également voulu probablement. Il avait tellement de colère en lui qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer. Il savait qu'il aurait été important de s'en débarrasser pour pouvoir avancer. Il avait entendu Pamela en parler souvent en évoquant des patients. Elle lui avait longuement expliqué que le principal handicap que les soldats dont elle s'occupait rencontraient était la colère qu'ils continuaient de ressentir et la culpabilité qui les rongeait à leur retour. Celle inhérente aux personnes qui avaient vu des proches mourir sous leurs yeux et qui s'en étaient sortis. Elle appelait cela la « culpabilité du survivant ». Castiel ne faisait pas parti de l'armée mais il supposait que ce qu'il vivait pouvait entrer dans cette catégorie. Il s'en voulait d'être en vie. D'être celui qui avait survécu quand Adam n'avait pas eu cette chance.

\- Meg me dit souvent que j'ai tort de continuer à vivre dans ton souvenir. A penser chacun de mes actes ou chacune de mes décisions en fonction de ce que tu aurais fait toi. Elle ne peut pas comprendre que tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. Elle ne peut pas comprendre que la mort ne pourra jamais changer ça. Tu fais toujours parti de moi et je pense sincèrement que cela ne pourra jamais changer. Je sais que tu ne serais pas d'accord. Je sais que tu insisterais pour que je refasse ma vie et que je tente d'être heureux sans toi. Mais dis moi comment je le pourrais quand je t'aime toujours. Quand je pense toujours quotidiennement à toi et à tout ce qu'on aurait pu vivre ensemble. Tu es mort et pourtant, je sens toujours ta présence à mes côtés. Rencontrer quelqu'un, ce serait comme te trahir. Comme te tromper. J'aimerais que cela soit différent. J'aimerais pouvoir t'oublier ou du moins surmonter ta mort. Mais c'est impossible. Je n'en ai pas la force. Personne ne pourra jamais tenir la comparaison avec toi. Tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu étais la personne la plus extraordinaire qui soit. Je continue de croire que je ne te méritais pas. Et je sais que j'ai été chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie. Même si ça n'a pas été pour très longtemps.

Castiel essuya ses joues du revers de la main. Elles étaient humides des larmes versées jusque là. Il poussa ensuite un long soupire. Il n'avait plus grand chose à dire. Il avait bientôt fini.

\- Je pourrais t'en vouloir de m'avoir laissé tomber. C'est ce que Balthazar me répète souvent. Il me dit que tu m'as abandonné. Que tu as refusé de me faire confiance. Que c'est toi qui es responsable de mon malheur. Il se trompe. Adam, je ne t'en veux pas. J'espère que tu en es conscient. Je ne te reproche rien. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu mourir. Que si les choses avaient été différentes, tu n'aurais jamais baissé les bras. Je pense que si j'avais été suffisamment solide pour t'aider, suffisamment fort pour te faire comprendre que je t'aimais malgré tout, tu aurais trouvé la force de te battre. C'est à moi que j'en veux. A l'armée aussi parfois. Mais je sais combien ton métier comptait pour toi. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été franchement fan de l'armée. Je n'ai jamais compris la volonté des soldats de donner leur vie pour un pays qui ne leur en était pas réellement reconnaissant. On pleure toujours ceux qui meurent mais personne n'y pense le reste du temps. Je déteste la guerre et je déteste la violence qu'elle engendre. Mais je ne t'ai jamais jugé sur ce point. Je respectais ton idéal et ton engagement. Je l'admirais même. Tout comme j'admire celui des hommes et des femmes que je soigne aujourd'hui. C'est l'armée dans son ensemble, dans son organisation générale que je condamne. C'est ce qu'elle prend et détruit. C'est ce qu'elle broie sur son passage. Je continue de penser que tu avais raison de croire en ce que tu faisais. J'aurais simplement voulu que tu aies choisi une autre voie. Une qui ne nous aurait pas séparé. C'est trop tard bien sûr. Et puisque je ne peux rien faire pour toi aujourd'hui, je vais continuer à faire ce que je peux pour ceux qui connaissent les mêmes choses que toi. Chacun des soldats que j'aide est une victoire. J'espère que tu es fier de moi Adam. J'espère que tu me comprends. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu me diras tout ça quand on se retrouvera. Parce qu'on se retrouvera mon amour. Un jour ou l'autre. Je le sais.

Castiel prit une dernière grande inspiration avant de conclure son petit monologue.

\- Je t'aime et je continuerais de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin. A très vite Adam.

Il s'interrompit alors puis ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à son chagrin. Il pleura de longues secondes sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait. Il n'y avait personne ici. Personne d'autre que lui. Le vent se leva alors brusquement autour de lui et vint lui caresser les cheveux. Malgré son chagrin, il sourit en rouvrant les yeux. C'était presque comme si Adam lui répondait. Comme si il le touchait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu. Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue, là où le vent l'avait effleuré et hocha la tête. Peu importait que cela soit complètement dingue. Il aimait vraiment l'idée que son petit ami interagisse avec lui malgré la mort. Malgré la séparation.

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il resta sans bouger sur le capot de sa voiture après cela. Il garda sa main contre sa joue jusqu'à ce que le vent retombe. Puis il observa le ciel s'éclaircir à mesure que le soleil se levait. Il avait une grosse journée qui l'attendait. Plusieurs patients l'attendaient et il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il finirait sa garde épuisé par son manque de sommeil. Mais il s'en fichait. Ces moments étaient essentiels pour lui. Ils lui permettaient de continuer à avancer jour après jour. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait pour ne pas devenir complètement fou. Meg et Balthazar pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient de lui.

Castiel laissa le soleil finir de se lever à l'horizon puis il descendit du capot de sa voiture et retourna s'asseoir derrière le volant. Il avait tout juste le temps de rentrer chez lui pour prendre une longue douche. Il remplirait ensuite un thermos de café chaud et partirait pour l'hôpital. Il enchaînerait les patients sans penser à la fatigue ou à ses insomnies. Il avait promis à Meg et Balthazar de les rejoindre ce soir pour boire un verre. Il savait que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui et que ces soirées étaient importantes pour eux. Il avait accepté de jouer le jeu et de donner le change. Même s'il savait qu'il ne les dupait pas sur son état psychologique. Il pouvait leur mentir tant qu'ils voulaient, ils le connaissaient trop pour se laisser berner.

Castiel alluma le contact puis se réengagea sur la route qui conduisait à son appartement. Il se sentait un peu mieux qu'en arrivant. Il le devait à Adam. Il lui devait absolument tout.

* * *

La journée avait été harassante. Castiel avait du enchaîner les patients sans interruption durant toute la matinée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger quoi que ce soit et il était extrêmement fatigué quand il quitta l'hôpital en milieu d'après midi. Il était toutefois content de sa journée. Kevin faisait des progrès phénoménaux. Il avait retrouvé des sensations dans ses membres inférieurs. Il était en train de défier tous les pronostics de ses médecins. C'était un véritable miracle. Castiel avait également obtenu des avancées intéressantes avec deux autres patients. Il avait enfin reçu la prothèse de Dean Winchester avec la nouvelle emboîture. Quand il reverrait le soldat, il pourrait enfin commencer à travailler pour de bon avec lui. Il était optimiste. Il avait bon espoir de réussir à l'aider.

Castiel rentra chez lui directement après son départ de l'hôpital. Il ignora le silence pesant qui régnait dans son appartement quand il rentra. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla pour sortir avec Meg et Balthazar puis alluma la radio pour briser le silence. Il détestait ces longs moments passés chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas bien entre ces murs. Mais il avait des choses à faire avant de pouvoir ressortir.

Il se prépara un sandwich qu'il avala sans réellement prêter attention au goût puis entreprit de faire le ménage dans son appartement. Quand il eut fini, il était presque vingt heures et il était temps pour lui de rejoindre ses amis. Il alluma toutefois son ordinateur pour vérifier ses mails. Il supprima toute la publicité qu'il avait reçu en souriant devant la provenance de certaines avant de tomber sur une alerte provenant du site où il avait discuté avec le soldat la veille. Il suivit le lien indiqué et fut surpris de voir qu'il avait un message de son interlocuteur. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de lire, bizarrement excité que cet homme ait eu envie de le contacter à nouveau. Il était rare de tisser des liens sur ce site. Les gens allaient et venaient. Ils parlaient de leurs problèmes et de leur vie avant de se déconnecter et de disparaître. Castiel n'avait jamais gardé contact avec aucune des personnes qu'il avait rencontré en ligne. Mais de toute évidence son précédent interlocuteur avait jugé bon de le contacter à nouveau.

Il ouvrit le message et commença à le lire.

**DisabledSoldier67 : Bonjour LonelyAngel. Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu liras ce message. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'écris. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai passé la journée à repenser à ce que nous nous sommes dis hier et j'avais envie de te dire « merci ». J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens différents depuis que je suis rentré d'Irak. J'ai vu des dizaines de médecins, des thérapeutes et des conseillers à l'hôpital. Ils ont tous tenté de m'aider. J'ai refusé de les écouter. Je sais qu'ils n'ont que mon intérêt en tête et je sais qu'ils sont tous bien intentionnés. Mais je reste persuadé qu'ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre. Qu'ils ne peuvent pas réellement m'aider. Aucun d'entre eux n'a connu ce que j'ai connu. Aucun d'entre eux n'a vu leurs amis mourir. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que la guerre. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être blessé et de devoir en assumer les conséquences jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Tu es la seule personne qui … A vrai dire, je crois que tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai parlé qui est vraiment capable de me comprendre. Tu n'es pas soldat. Tu ne t'es jamais battu pour ton pays. Mais tu as aimé un soldat. Tu as aimé et perdu l'un des nôtres et je suppose que ça fait de toi un survivant au même titre que moi. Tu sais forcément ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on a vu quelqu'un mourir et qu'on se déteste de ne pas avoir été à sa place. Tu sais ce que c'est que de se sentir impuissant et coupable. Te parler m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas seul dans cette situation. C'est un premier pas je suppose. J'ai la sensation d'avoir franchi une étape même si tout reste à faire. Je continue de détester ce que je suis devenu et de me demander le sens que pourrait avoir ma vie maintenant. Mais tes paroles et ta compréhension m'ont été d'un grand réconfort. J'estimais devoir te le dire. J'espère que me parler t'a aidé un peu aussi. Je n'ai pas la prétention de penser que je te serais d'un grand secours mais j'aimerais assez garder contact avec toi. Si toutefois tu décidais de te reconnecter sur le site et si tu lisais mon message, n'hésite pas à me faire signe. Ca me ferait plaisir. Je dois te laisser maintenant. Benny veut absolument que je sorte faire quelques pas dehors avec lui. Sa femme est enceinte et je doute qu'il puisse m'accorder beaucoup de temps quand elle aura accouché. Je suis décidé à déménager de chez lui rapidement. Je veux trouver mon propre appartement et être indépendant. J'espère y arriver. Encore merci pour tout. A bientôt j'espère.**

Castiel sourit en terminant le message. Il aimait l'idée d'avoir aidé le jeune soldat à prendre conscience de certaines choses. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait en dehors de son travail. C'était une sensation agréable. Il avait vraiment envie de voir s'il pouvait faire plus. S'il pouvait montrer à son interlocuteur qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être optimiste. Il devait également admettre que cette courte conversation et le message qu'il avait reçu aujourd'hui lui faisaient un bien fou. Il avait peut être une chance d'entamer sa propre guérison en nouant des liens avec cet homme.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine quand il cliqua sur le bouton pour répondre au message. Il devait choisir ses mots avec soin et dire ce que le jeune soldat avait besoin d'entendre. Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir avant de se lancer.

**LonelyAngel : Bonjour. Ton message m'a fait sourire et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais beaucoup ces derniers temps. Sauf quand je cherche à donner le change à mes amis mais je doute qu'ils soient vraiment dupes. Je suis content de voir que notre conversation t'a fait du bien. Je peux te garantir qu'elle m'a soulagé d'un poids. Tu dis dans ton message que tu espères m'avoir aidé en me parlant. Le fait que tu m'aies fait sourire est un premier pas. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que je devais faire pour me libérer quelque peu de la culpabilité qui me ronge au quotidien. J'ai essayé de le faire dans mon travail. Ca fonctionne parfois. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Et l'idée de t'aider en dehors de mes heures de travail est une opportunité que je refuse de laisser passer. Je serais ravi de garder contact avec toi. Je n'ai pas tissé de liens nouveaux depuis la mort d'Adam. Je n'ai même pas vraiment essayé. Mes amis tentent de me convaincre de rencontrer quelqu'un. Ils veulent m'organiser des rendez vous à l'aveugle pour me « remettre en selle » comme ils disent. Ils ne comprennent pas que ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Je ne veux pas refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un. Mais je ne suis pas opposé à l'idée de me faire des amis. Et si tu penses que c'est quelque chose qui te plairait aussi, alors je serais ravi de tenter ma chance avec toi. Peut être que c'est ce dont nous avons tous les deux besoin. Parler avec quelqu'un qui nous comprend. Car j'ai la même impression que toi. Je sais que tu comprends ce que je traverse même si tu te trouves dans une autre position que la mienne. Tu sais également ce qu'Adam a traversé et peut être que je pourrais mieux le comprendre à travers toi. Mon Dieu, je suis sûr que je vais te faire fuir en te disant tout ça. Tu dois croire que je suis désespéré et très seul. Peut être que je le suis. A vrai dire, la solitude me pèse considérablement depuis quelques temps. J'adore mes amis mais une nouvelle fois ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre et même s'ils font tout pour m'aider, ils ne s'y prennent pas comme ils le devraient. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. C'est sans doute de la mienne. Non, c'est certainement de la mienne. Oh, et je tiens à te préciser ici que je ne te fais pas d'avances. Je sais qu'on peut rencontrer des gens bizarres sur ces sites et je ne suis pas en train de développer une fascination malsaine pour toi. Ou une obsession. Je veux juste me faire un ami. Je veux juste trouver ma planche de salut. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de parler parce que je vais vraiment finir par dire des choses stupides qui te feront fuir et ce n'est pas mon intention. Je suis de toute façon en retard pour mon rendez vous avec mes amis. Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone au cas où tu aurais envie de m'envoyer un message directement. Tu n'es pas obligé bien sûr. C'est le 209 – 587 – 3451. Tu peux l'enregistrer sous le nom de Jimmy. Si toutefois, tu m'envoyais un message, n'hésite pas à me donner un prénom. Pas forcément le vrai. Mais ce serait sympa de pouvoir t'appeler autrement que par ton pseudo. Bien. Cette fois je te laisse. Bonne soirée.**

Castiel relut son message plusieurs fois avant de l'envoyer. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait eu raison de le faire mais il avait la sensation que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il voulait en savoir plus sur son nouvel ami. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître pour l'aider. Et il espérait en retirer quelque chose en retour. Il savait exactement ce que Meg et Balthazar en penseraient. Mais il ne voulait pas forcément rencontrer le jeune soldat. Il n'avait aucune volonté de sortir avec lui. Il voyait leur relation comme un moyen d'avancer et de commencer à guérir certaines de leurs blessures respectives. C'était peut être un signe du destin. Il sourit à nouveau avant d'éteindre son ordinateur.

Il prit sa veste dans le placard de son entrée puis attrapa son portefeuille et ses clefs avant de sortir. Il venait à peine de monter dans sa voiture quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter.

Il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de Meg ou de Balthazar lui demandant pourquoi il était en retard. Il fut surpris de voir que le message venait d'un numéro inconnu.

**209 – 345 – 7917 : Merci pour ton message Jimmy. Rassure toi, tu ne m'as pas fait peur. Il m'en faut plus pour prendre la fuite. Tu peux m'appeler Jason au passage. Amuse toi bien avec tes amis. Bonne soirée.**

Castiel relut le message une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'enregistrer précieusement le numéro dans ses contacts sous le nom donné. Il était surpris par la réponse rapide du jeune soldat. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il était difficile de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre les épreuves par lesquelles il passait en ce moment. Même entouré, il devait se sentir seul. Castiel espérait qu'échanger des messages seraient bénéfiques pour eux.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

**Jimmy : Content de voir que tu n'as pas pris peur. Je peux être bizarre parfois. C'est ce que mes amis disent en tout cas. Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. Quant à passer une bonne soirée, je l'espère. Meg va sans doute tenter de me caser avec quelqu'un pendant que Balthazar m'encouragera à multiplier les aventures d'un soir. Je les adore mais ils me rendent dingues.**

Castiel démarra ensuite sa voiture et s'engagea sur la route, un sourire accroché sur les lèvres. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il souriait autant. Il le devait principalement à son nouvel ami. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire confiance aussi facilement à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Il savait que cela était du principalement aux similitudes entre Jason et Adam. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer à nouveau et son sourire s'élargit. Il rejoignit le bar et attendit d'être garé pour consulter son nouveau message.

**Jason : Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Mes proches sont géniaux eux aussi mais ils ne comprennent pas. Ils sont impuissants. C'est pour ça que je préfère être seul. Je les adore mais leur présence est de trop parfois. Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible de dire ça non ? Je suis sans doute le pire ami qui existe. Le pire frère aussi. Et très probablement le pire petit ami. Tu sais que j'ai rompu à cause de ma blessure ? Bref, je ne veux pas te gâcher ta soirée. Bon courage avec tes amis.**

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel se surprit à répondre aussitôt.

**Jimmy : Je ne crois pas que tu sois le pire ami au monde. Ni le pire frère. Ce que tu ressens est normal. Désolé pour ta rupture. J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront pour toi avec ta petite amie. Je pense que tu dois pouvoir te reposer sur elle pour aller mieux. **

Castiel était à peine sorti de sa voiture que son téléphone vibrait à nouveau. A ce rythme, il n'arriverait jamais jusqu'au bar où ses amis l'attendaient. Il était surpris de constater que cela ne lui posait pas tant de problèmes que cela.

**Jason : Petit ami pas petite amie. Michael est génial mais il mérite mieux que moi. **

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer en lisant le dernier message du jeune soldat. Si Meg et Balthazar apprenaient qu'il était gay lui aussi, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il allait devoir garder cette information pour lui pour le moment. La deuxième partie du message le perturbait également beaucoup. Sans nul doute parce qu'il pensait la même chose de sa relation avec Adam. Il continuait de croire que son petit ami aurait été plus heureux avec quelqu'un capable de l'aider quand il en avait eu besoin. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son nouvel ami. Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir avant de se lancer.

**Jimmy : Peut être devrais tu parler avec Michael. Lui laisser une chance de défendre ses arguments. Parfois il est préférable de se voir à travers les yeux des autres plutôt que les siens. On a souvent une mauvaise image de nous même. Surtout dans ces circonstances. Crois moi. Il pourrait vraiment t'être d'un grand réconfort. Votre histoire pourrait encore durer. Ne baisse pas les bras.**

Castiel rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers le bar. Il venait d'y entrer quand il reçut un nouveau message. Il ignora les gestes de ses deux amis qui lui ordonnaient de les rejoindre et choisit de lire ce que Jason lui avait envoyé.

**Jason : Je crois que c'était fini avant ma blessure. Je voulais continuer à croire que nous pouvions faire notre vie ensemble mais ce n'était plus pareil. J'avais juste besoin d'en prendre conscience. Cette fois je te laisse tranquille. Benny est rentré. Je te laisse à tes amis. **

**Jimmy : Tu ne me déranges pas. Mais mes amis me regardent et je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Amuse toi bien avec ton ami. A bientôt. ;-)**

Castiel rangea une dernière fois son téléphone dans sa poche et s'approcha de ses amis. Meg le regardait d'un œil curieux alors que Balthazar semblait furieux de son retard. Castiel s'installa sur la dernière chaise disponible avant de retirer sa veste. Il savait à quoi s'attendre avec ses amis. Ils allaient probablement le bombarder de questions. Il les connaissait par cœur.

\- Ok, à qui envoyais tu un message ? Quel est son nom et à quoi ressemble t-il ? Il est canon ? Je suis sûr qu'il est canon, lança Meg sans même prendre la peine de dire « bonsoir ».

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour consulter la carte sur la table qui décrivait toutes les boissons disponibles avant de relever la tête et de dévisager la jeune femme.

\- C'est un ami. Il s'appelle Jason et je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu. C'est un soldat que j'ai rencontré sur Internet.

Balthazar fronça alors les sourcils, visiblement intrigué. Il semblait avoir oublié le retard de son ami brutalement.

\- Internet ? Je ne te croyais pas du genre à fréquenter des sites de rencontre. Mais c'est bien. Il est gay au moins ? Demanda Balthazar en souriant.

Castiel avait tout de suite su que ses amis se feraient des idées sur Jason dès qu'il leur parlerait de lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir leur cacher son existence pendant quelques jours encore. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de répondre à son dernier message. Maintenant, il allait devoir répondre aux questions de ses amis. Il allait également devoir les convaincre de le laisser tranquille à ce sujet. Ce qui était impossible quand on les connaissait. Dans de telles situations, ils étaient pires qu'un chien avec un os. Castiel avait parfois du mal à ne pas oublier qu'ils ne le faisaient que pour son bien.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est gay et je m'en contrefiche. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le rencontrer. Il s'avère juste qu'on a des points communs. Il a été blessé et il a du mal à s'adapter. J'aime l'idée de l'aider. Point final. Il n'y aura rien de plus alors inutile de vous faire des idées. Et merci de me laisser tranquille avec ça.

Ce genre de demande n'avait jamais fonctionné avec ses amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'insister encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder et par leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Ou par s'emporter. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il était devenu ami avec eux.

\- Ok, si tu le dis … mais le fait que tu refuses d'en parler laisse à penser qu'il y a un peu plus que de l'amitié entre vous, avança Meg en faisant signe à la serveuse de venir à leur table.

Castiel secoua la tête, agacé, alors que son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche. Il hésita à le sortir mais choisit de ne pas nourrir plus encore la curiosité maladive de ses amis. Il trouverait une excuse plus tard pour quitter la table.

\- Je le connais depuis moins d'un jour. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Alors s'il vous plait, laissez moi un peu tranquille avec cette histoire ou je serais contraint de partir avant même d'avoir pu boire un verre.

Meg secoua la tête avant de regarder la serveuse qui arrivait à point nommé à leur table. Castiel commanda une bière, Meg un whisky sans glace et Balthazar une vodka tonic. Castiel n'avait jamais aimé les alcools forts. Ils lui donnaient rapidement mal au crâne. Il préférait de loin s'en tenir à la bière.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, annonça t-il alors, impatient de découvrir le message que Jason lui avait envoyé.

Il aurait pu attendre un peu plus longtemps. Il aurait pu accorder un peu plus d'attention à ses amis. Il les connaissait depuis toujours et n'avait rencontré Jason que la veille. Ils avaient été là pour lui à la mort d'Adam. Sans eux, il aurait probablement perdu la tête. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'était pas ceux avec qui il avait envie de parler. Jason occupait son esprit. Il se sentait un peu plus léger en « discutant » avec lui. Ses amis allaient devoir comprendre.

Castiel pénétra dans les toilettes puis colla son dos contre la porte. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit le message de Jason.

**Jason : Benny insiste pour que je sorte boire un verre avec lui pour fêter l'arrivée imminente de son fils. Quelle excuse puis je lui donner pour ne pas y aller ?**

Castiel sourit en constatant que son nouvel ami lui demandait son avis.

**Jimmy : Dis lui que tu es fatigué … ou que tu as la migraine. Il paraît que ça marche.**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**Jason : Benny ne veut pas coucher avec moi. Il veut aller boire un verre. Et merci pour l'image que tu viens de faire naître dans mon esprit. Je suis sûr que je vais mettre des mois à m'en débarrasser.**

Castiel rit une seconde à la plaisanterie de son ami. Il leva ensuite les yeux et fronça les sourcils en voyant son reflet dans la glace en face de lui. Il ne se reconnaissait à peine. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son visage était éclairé par un large sourire. Il semblait heureux. Il n'était pas idiot au point de croire que tout était arrangé après quelques messages. Mais il se sentait bien. Et c'était déjà plus que ce qu'il avait espéré deux jours plus tôt. Castiel détourna les yeux avant de répondre.

**Jimmy : Il ne te reste plus que la fatigue alors. Désolé.**

**Jason : Merci quand même. **

Castiel secoua la tête avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo puis s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau froide. Il allait devoir retourner vers ses amis. Il se demandait combien de temps il devait rester avant de pouvoir partir sans paraître impoli. Non. Il aimait Meg et Balthazar et il leur devait de passer du temps avec eux. Même s'il allait devoir passer la soirée entière à les écouter le conseiller sur ce qu'il devait faire ou ne plus faire. Castiel soupira longuement. Il pourrait toujours se plaindre d'eux auprès de Jason. Et lui demander conseil pour les dissuader de continuer à le harceler. Castiel sourit. C'était un plan.


	6. Espoir

**Bonjour,**

**Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, je pars ce soir en déplacement professionnel pour une semaine. Je serais de retour le 17 mai. Je pourrais donc poster un chapitre le 18 mais en attendant et parce que je ne pourrais rien poster la semaine prochaine, je vous mets en ligne deux chapitres.**

**Je remercie ici toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit. Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre car j'ai du préparer mon départ et boucler ma valise ... oh j'ai aussi du me préparer psychologiquement à prendre l'avion (comme Dean, j'ai une vraie phobie de l'avion). **

**Je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture,**

**Merci d'être toujours là**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Keep Holding On d'Avril Lavigne**

**Chapitre 6 : Nouvel espoir**

_« Même sans espoir, la lutte est encore un espoir »_

_Romain Rolland_

Dean avait retrouvé un certain optimisme. Il n'allait pas réellement mieux physiquement. Il avait toujours mal à sa jambe manquante, s'essoufflait au moindre effort et était constamment courbatu en raison de l'utilisation intensive de ses béquilles. Mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il allait mieux psychologiquement. Rien n'était résolu. Il continuait à faire des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Il pensait constamment aux soldats morts lors de son accident. Il se mettait à pleurer parfois sans raison. Mais il se surprenait parfois à sourire sincèrement et à rire des plaisanteries qu'il entendait.

Il savait exactement à qui et à quoi il le devait. A son mystérieux interlocuteur avec qui il échangeait des messages régulièrement depuis une semaine. Il avait été surpris de voir avec quelle facilité il parvenait à confier des petites choses à son nouvel ami. Ce n'était jamais rien de très personnel. Mais il avait tout de même dévoilé quelques petites choses ici et là. Ils parlaient le plus souvent de tout et de rien. Ils n'avaient plus réellement abordé de choses très intimes ou relatives à leurs passés respectifs depuis le premier jour. Mais ils apprenaient à se connaître. Ainsi Dean avait confié être un fan inconditionnel du rock des années soixante dix et quatre vingt. Il avait parlé de sa fascination pour la trilogie Star Wars – la première pas la seconde – et son amour pour sa voiture. Jimmy, en échange, lui avait expliqué combien il aimait lire – Stephen King était son auteur préféré – son goût prononcé par les plats épicés et sa passion de la peinture abstraite. Dean lui demandait parfois des conseils sur ce qu'il prévoyait de faire pour la journée ou son avis sur les décisions qu'il devait prendre.

Jimmy l'avait ainsi encouragé à prendre son propre appartement – ce qui avait terrifié Sam et Benny – et à faire des efforts pour sa rééducation. Dean, en échange, lui avait vivement conseillé de dire à ses amis de le laisser tranquille sur sa vie amoureuse mais de ne pas mettre l'hypothèse de rencontrer quelqu'un de côté.

Jimmy semblait encore très amoureux de son petit ami décédé. Dean avait rapidement compris qu'il avait la sensation de le tromper en imaginant sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne le critiquait pas sur ce point. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'on ressentait quand on perdait brutalement la personne qu'on aimait. Il ne se serait jamais permis de dire le contraire.

Il se sentait compris quand il discutait avec Jimmy. Il savait que son ami ne le jugerait pas. Ils étaient tous les deux blessés par la vie et ils avaient tous les deux des difficultés à imaginer l'avenir. Dean continuait d'avoir des difficultés à assumer son nouveau physique. Il avait accepté les légères cicatrices qu'il avait conservé sur le cou et le bras mais il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à regarder sa jambe gauche – ou ce qu'il en restait – dans le miroir.

Jimmy lui avait dit qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter à l'image que lui percevait de son corps. Il était influencé par ce qu'il avait été avant et sur l'image qu'il avait renvoyé jusque là. Il lui avait assuré qu'une telle blessure ne le rendait pas nécessairement plus laid ou moins attirant. Il suffisait de trouver l'homme qui ne s'arrêterait pas à son physique et saurait regarder ce qu'il avait à offrir. Dean doutait de pouvoir trouver cette personne facilement. Il savait combien les gens pouvaient être superficiels. Il savait combien le physique importait lors d'une première rencontre. Dean se fichait de son apparence avant son accident. Il se savait beau garçon. Il se l'était entendu dire de nombreuses fois. Mais il n'y avait pas accordé une grande importance jusque là. A présent qu'il se savait défiguré, il ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'était pas de la vanité. Il ne voulait pas être parfait. Il aurait simplement voulu être « entier ». Les regards qui se posaient sur lui étaient remplis de pitié ou de dégoût. On ne le voyait plus comme un homme mais comme un handicapé. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Il était devenu obsédé par son apparence au point de ne plus se regarder dans la glace autrement que pour se raser. Il refusait de passer devant les miroirs en pied. Peu importait ce que tout le monde lui disait. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était plus un homme comme les autres.

Benny et Andrea lui consacraient beaucoup de temps quand ils étaient disponibles. La jeune femme allait accoucher d'ici quelques jours mais elle continuait de le pousser à sortir pour marcher avec elle. Elle continuait de l'occuper quand il était prostré sur le canapé de leur salon.

Benny l'invitait régulièrement à sortir pour se changer les idées et rencontrer du monde. Dean refusait à chaque fois. Il ne voyait ses amis que lorsqu'ils venaient le voir ou quand il pouvait se rendre chez eux.

Sam, quant à lui, était en vacances pour les deux prochaines semaines et avait déjà réservé son temps pour le passer avec son frère. Jessica serait de la partie également. La jeune femme était extraordinaire. Elle ne portait aucun jugement sur Dean, le faisait rire dès qu'elle le pouvait et partageait une partie de ses goûts musicaux et cinématographiques. S'il avait été hétéro et qu'elle n'avait pas été la petite amie de son frère, il l'aurait probablement dragué. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle.

Dean voyait également régulièrement Charlie. Il avait rencontré la jeune femme trois ans plus tôt et ils étaient devenus très rapidement des amis proches. Ils avaient tout en commun. Ils étaient même gays tous les deux. Charlie était la petite sœur que Dean n'avait jamais voulu avoir. Elle était drôle, optimiste et un brin folle. Elle le faisait rire et oublier l'espace de quelques heures son handicap et son traumatisme. Elle l'avait convaincu de participer à un ridicule jeu de rôle sur Internet dont elle était la reine pour des raisons qu'elle refusait de dévoiler.

Bobby avait également pris quelques semaines de congé pour venir le voir. Dean l'aimait réellement comme un père. Il ne l'avait jamais jugé sur son homosexualité et l'avait soutenu dans son choix de rejoindre l'armée. Il avait toujours été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Dean avait une grande admiration pour lui. Et quand Bobby lui avait proposé de travailler avec lui dans son garage, Dean avait été touché. Il avait tout de même refusé. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être physiquement capable et il ne voulait surtout pas être un poids pour son père d'adoption.

Ellen et Jo l'appelaient régulièrement. Elles habitaient trop loin pour venir le voir mais elles prenaient de ses nouvelles le plus souvent possible. Elles avaient envoyé Ash pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur mentait pas sur son état et Dean avait été ravi de passer quelques jours avec l'excentrique ami de Jo.

Il avait tout pour être heureux. Il se sentait soutenu et aimé. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son entourage. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu sur lui l'effet qu'avait quotidiennement Jimmy. Il existait un lien entre lui et son ami que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Un lien que leurs expériences malheureuses passées rendait fort.

Dean n'avait plus reçu de nouvelles de Michael depuis son dernier mail. Le jeune homme lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis et qu'il avait réellement envie de devenir l'ami de son ancien petit ami. Mais Michael ne lui avait pas répondu. Dean supposait qu'il était trop tôt pour lui demander de rester en contact.

Le jeune homme avait également réussi à rassembler son courage et à prendre des nouvelles de ses anciens compagnons d'arme. Ed et Harry avaient quitté l'armée après l'accident. Ils avaient été démobilisé. De toute évidence, les psychologues les avaient considérés incapables de reprendre du service. L'accident les avait considérablement traumatisés. C'était Ed qui s'était occupé en premier de Dean. Voir son Sergent avec la jambe à moitié arrachée l'avait plongé dans un état quasi catatonique dont il n'était sorti que deux mois plus tard. Harry était resté à ses côtés et n'en était pas sorti indemne non plus. Ils étaient à présent installés ensemble à l'autre bout des Etats Unis et avaient créé un site Internet qui traitait du paranormal. Dean l'avait consulté, amusé par ce qu'il y avait trouvé.

Ruby et Jodie servaient toujours dans la même compagnie et dans le même régiment. Elles étaient sorties indemnes de l'accident. Elles envoyaient des nouvelles par Internet régulièrement à leurs anciens camarades. Dean avait refusé de répondre au début. Mais il avait fini par accepter de leur parler de ce qui se passait à présent dans sa vie. Ils étaient restés en contact et Dean avait besoin de savoir qu'elles allaient bien.

Garth était celui dont le jeune homme était le plus proche. Ils avaient été soigné dans le même hôpital et le jeune Caporal lui avait souvent rendu visite après sa sortie. A son retour de convalescence, il avait été promu et avait aujourd'hui le grade de Sergent à son tour. Il avait remplacé Dean à la tête de leur escouade. Il se plaignait régulièrement des hommes qui servaient sous ses ordres, regrettant le temps où ils étaient tous ensemble et soudés. Dean avait mal pris la nouvelle avant de comprendre qu'il était nécessaire pour l'armée de le remplacer. Il savait que Garth était la personne idéale pour ce travail.

Dean avait également reçu quelques messages du Sergent – devenu Lieutenant depuis – Henriksen. Il aurait cru que son ancien officier supérieur aurait été déçu de ce qu'il avait fait en Irak. Déçu qu'il ait laissé ses hommes mourir sans rien faire pour les protéger. Il avait été surpris de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Victor - comme il voulait être appelé par Dean à présent – avait semblé réellement touché par ce qui était arrivé à son protégé. Il lui avait donné des conseils pour la suite et lui demandait souvent de ses nouvelles. Il avait même prévu de venir le trouver quand il serait de retour aux Etats Unis. Dean avait été incroyablement touché.

Tout aurait réellement pu être parfait pour le jeune homme. Mais il continuait d'avoir des difficultés à accepter sa situation. Il regardait les autres vaquer à leur occupations et faire leur vie chacun de leurs côtés. Il restait constamment en arrière. Il avait la sensation d'être resté au bord de la route et d'avoir manqué le train. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour se remettre en marche.

Mais il allait sensiblement mieux. Et il était déterminé à arranger les choses. Cela commençait par son déménagement de chez Benny et Andrea. Il avait déjà repéré plusieurs annonces et attendait juste son frère pour visiter les appartements.

Son deuxième objectif était de parvenir à marcher à nouveau. Pour cela, il allait devoir accepter l'aide de son kinésithérapeute. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il paraissait plus agréable et plus investi que Crowley. Mais Dean le trouvait bizarre. Il se demandait parfois ce qui pouvait le motiver à travailler avec des gens comme lui. Il supposait que cela ne devait pas être facile de rester constamment optimiste quand il était confronté à des gens emplis de pessimisme.

Dean avait eu un nouveau rendez vous avec lui qui s'était soldé par l'essayage de sa prothèse avec sa nouvelle emboîture. Le résultat n'était pas parfait mais la pression sur son moignon était acceptable. Le docteur Novak lui avait assuré que les choses finiraient par s'arranger et qu'il s'habituerait tôt ou tard à la porter quotidiennement. Dean avait des difficultés à le croire.

Il continuait également de voir le docteur Barnes. Il lui parlait parfois durant leurs rendez vous mais il n'abordait jamais aucun sujet important. Il refusait de discuter de ses cauchemars ou de ses sentiments. Il préférait de loin les évoquer avec Jimmy. Il regrettait réellement que son nouvel ami ne soit pas psychologue. Cela aurait sans nul doute rendu les choses plus simples.

Dean savait que sa facilité à communiquer avec Jimmy était principalement du au fait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu. Ils ne se verraient d'ailleurs probablement jamais. Echanger des messages leur suffisait amplement. Il savait que rencontrer son ami gâcherait tout. Il refusait d'être exposé à son regard ou à son jugement. Parler avec lui était simple tant qu'ils n'avaient pas à se faire face. Jimmy semblait heureusement du même avis que lui.

Dean se trouvait à nouveau dans la salle d'attente qui jouxtait le bureau du docteur Novak une semaine après sa « rencontre » avec Jimmy. Il avait son téléphone dans la main et échangeait des messages avec son frère et avec son ami. Cela l'aidait à ne pas penser à ce qui allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes quand il serait reçu par le médecin. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'échouer dans sa convalescence. Terrifié de ne plus jamais pouvoir marcher normalement. Il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir son frère et ses amis. L'échec n'était pas une option.

**Dean à Sammy : Mon médecin est en retard. Je ne serais probablement pas là quand vous arriverez. On se retrouve chez Benny plus tard.**

**Sammy : On t'attendra. Jess a hâte de te voir. Dois-je m'inquiéter ?**

Dean sourit devant ce qui était une plaisanterie de son frère. Sam savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du jeune soldat. Il avait beau trouver Jessica extraordinaire, il était définitivement gay. Même s'il avait été hétéro, il n'aurait jamais rien tenté avec la petite amie de son frère. Il doutait d'avoir la moindre chance de toute façon. Jess aimait taquiner Sam mais elle était très amoureuse de lui. Dean savait qu'ils feraient leur vie ensemble. Il n'en avait jamais douté.

**Dean à Sammy : J'ai toujours su qu'elle était trop bien pour toi. Dis lui que je l'adore mais qu'elle n'est pas forcément mon « type ». Si elle a un frère qui lui ressemble en revanche …**

Dean parvenait à présent à plaisanter facilement de son homosexualité avec son frère. Quand il avait compris qu'il aimait les garçons, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter et à l'admettre. Il avait cherché à le nier en sortant avec quelques filles. Il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Dean l'avait alors gardé pour lui tant que leur père était en vie. John n'était pas quelqu'un d'intolérant mais il n'aurait jamais pu accepter qu'un de ses fils soit gay. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il comprenait et tolérait. Il avait élevé ses enfants pour être forts et pour répondre à l'image qu'il avait de l'homme avec un grand H. Dean avait partagé son point de vue quand il était jeune avant de comprendre qu'il avait tort. Il ne se sentait pas moins « homme » parce qu'il était gay.

A la mort de son père, il avait fini par aborder le sujet avec son frère. Ce dernier l'avait accepté sans problème avant de lui souhaiter d'être heureux avant tout. Il lui avait assuré qu'il se fichait de savoir avec qui il ferait sa vie du moment que cette personne était bien pour lui.

Dean avait ensuite tenu le même discours à Bobby. Il avait obtenu la même réponse. Son père d'adoption ne le jugeait pas sur ses préférences. Bien au contraire. Il l'avait encouragé à sortir avec Michael et avait même insisté pour rencontrer son petit ami. Tout avait été parfait.

**Sammy à Dean : Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas de frère idiot ! Mais j'ai un ami à la fac, Brady, qui pourrait passer pour son frère et il est gay. Je peux toujours t'arranger le coup. Je suis génial comme frère, je sais.**

**Dean à Sammy : Merci mais non merci. C'est trop tôt. **

**Sammy à Dean : Si tu changes d'avis, fais moi signe. Bon rendez vous grand frère.**

Dean secoua la tête. Il était touché par l'envie de son frère de l'aider à rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais il refusait de sortir avec qui que ce soit pour le moment. Il n'assumait pas son apparence et il doutait que l'ami de Sam soit prêt à gérer un handicapé souffrant très probablement de dépression. Dean finirait certainement sa vie seul. Il allait devoir se rendre à l'évidence.

**Dean à Jimmy : Je crois que mon frère veut me caser avec un de ses amis de fac. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt. Couleur préférée ?**

C'était un petit jeu auquel ils jouaient beaucoup depuis leur rencontre en ligne. Ils se posaient mutuellement des questions pour apprendre à se connaître. Dean n'avait aucune difficultés à se mettre dans la peau de Jason. Il se sentait différent quand il discutait avec Jimmy. Il ne mentait jamais sur ses goûts ou sur ce qu'il aimait ou non faire. Mais il avait la sensation de jouer un rôle et il oubliait alors les problèmes que rencontraient Dean Winchester. C'était un soulagement.

**Jimmy : Vert. Ou gris mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une couleur. Toi ?**

Dean sourit à nouveau.

**Dean à Jimmy : Vert ? J'ai les yeux verts ;-). Moi, c'est le bleu. Ou le noir. **

**Jimmy : Le noir n'est pas une couleur.**

**Dean à Jimmy : Le gris non plus.**

Dean aimait plus que tout la facilité avec laquelle il échangeait avec son ami. Il aimait la simplicité des sujets de conversation. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour penser à autre chose qu'au rendez vous qui l'attendait. Il consulta sa montre rapidement et grimaça quand il réalisa que son kiné avait un bon quart d'heure de retard.

**Dean à Jimmy : Je déteste les gens qui ne sont pas ponctuels. A l'armée, c'est quelque chose qui n'était pas toléré. **

**Jimmy : Je peux te comprendre. Je suis quelqu'un de très ponctuel. Quant à ce que ton frère te propose, dis lui tout simplement que tu préfères trouver quelqu'un par toi même et que tu le feras quand tu seras prêt. Ca n'a jamais marché avec mes amis mais il est évident que ton frère sera plus raisonnable qu'eux. Une nouvelle fois, je me demande comment j'ai pu devenir ami avec eux. Ils sont insupportables … Je dois te laisser sur ces bonnes paroles. A très vite.**

Dean savait que Meg et Balthazar, les amis de Jimmy, le harcelaient pour qu'il retrouve quelqu'un après la mort de son petit ami. Il pouvait comprendre que cela l'énervait. Il n'aurait pas aimé que ses proches se comportent de la même manière. Il le tolérait de son frère car il lui passait toujours tout. Mais il se serait très certainement emporté si la proposition était venue de Charlie ou Benny.

Le jeune soldat s'apprêtait à répondre à son ami quand la porte du bureau de docteur s'ouvrit. Dean leva les yeux de son téléphone et observa son kiné une seconde. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres et semblait de relative bonne humeur. C'était toujours mieux que la tête d'enterrement que faisait Crowley en permanence.

\- Dean, entrez, lança le docteur Novak.

Le jeune soldat rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste avant de se remettre difficilement debout avec ses béquilles. Il avait d'importantes courbatures dans les bras ces derniers jours. Il avait perdu de la masse musculaire depuis son départ de l'armée. Quand il était encore soldat, il faisait du sport régulièrement. C'était une obligation. Mais depuis son retour, il se laissait aller. Il avait maigri et les efforts étaient devenus difficiles à faire. Ses problèmes respiratoires ne l'aidaient pas non plus.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau, Dean se dirigea aussitôt vers la table d'examen. Il se hissa dessus en grimaçant avant de poser ses béquilles à côté de lui.

\- Retirez votre pantalon s'il vous plait, demanda Novak en enfilant des gants.

Dean avait été gêné la première fois où il avait du se déshabiller devant le kiné. Il savait bien que ce dernier avait un regard professionnel sur sa jambe. Ce n'était pas comme s'il cherchait à le séduire. Il regardait son moignon pour évaluer son état. Il n'était pas dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait. Il avait très certainement des patients dans un état pire que le sien. Mais il restait gêné par son apparence. Il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de le faire. Il lui suffisait de penser à autre chose quand il était à moitié nu devant son médecin.

\- Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda ensuite Novak en s'approchant de lui.

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit quelques secondes pour déboutonner son jean et baisser la braguette avant de descendre de la table pour retirer son jean. Il se réinstalla ensuite correctement et haussa les épaules.

\- Ca va … j'ai encore des douleurs dans la jambe mais elles sont plus rares. Et je suis également courbatu.

Novak prit un moment pour étudier son moignon. La peau n'était plus aussi rouge qu'avant mais elle restait extrêmement sensible au toucher. Ce n'était pas douloureux à proprement parlé. C'était plus désagréable. Dean n'aimait pas sentir les doigts de son médecin sur sa peau. C'était étrange de le voir manipuler ce qui restait de sa jambe quand le jeune homme avait toujours aimé que Michael lui caresse l'arrière du genou et le pied. Il avait parfois l'impression que ce membre n'était pas le sien. Qu'il ne lui appartenait plus.

Si les douleurs persistent alors nous envisagerons d'utiliser la boîte à miroirs dont je vous ai parlé lors de notre premier rendez vous. Mais j'aimerais encore attendre quelques jours pour voir si les choses ne rentreraient pas dans l'ordre d'elles même. Pour les courbatures, elles sont parfaitement normales. Vous avez beaucoup sollicité le reste de vos membres pour compenser l'absence de votre jambe gauche. Vous avez également perdu de la masse musculaire et du poids depuis votre retour. Quand vous vous serez habitué à la prothèse, les choses iront mieux. Je vous encourage également à reprendre une activité physique pour solidifier les muscles de vos membres supérieurs et de votre jambe droite.

Dean baissa les yeux sur sa jambe manquante en grimaçant. Il n'aurait jamais le courage de se rendre dans une salle de sport pour faire de la musculation. Il ne s'y sentirait pas à sa place avec tous ceux qui étaient valides. Il savait qu'on le jugerait et qu'on se demanderait ce qu'il faisait là. Il redoutait plus encore qu'on l'interroge sur sa jambe manquante. Il allait peut être devoir investir dans des appareils de musculation pour pouvoir s'entraîner chez lui. Mais il doutait d'être capable de faire grand chose avec ses séquelles respiratoires. C'était un problème insoluble.

\- Je ne demande que ça vous savez. J'aimerais pouvoir faire du sport pour m'entretenir mais je suis essoufflé dès que je fais plus de quelques pas … et je ne vois pas par quel miracle je pourrais aller courir sans ma deuxième jambe, jeta Dean froidement.

Il savait que le docteur Novak n'y était pour rien dans ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Il refusait de le faire sur Sam ou ses amis. Il avait besoin de se défouler et malheureusement pour lui, son kiné était la seule personne qu'il se fichait de vexer. Cela ne servait sans doute pas son cas. Il avait fait fuir Crowley et il finirait probablement par faire fuir Novak. Mais il s'en fichait. Il pourrait trouver un autre médecin. Il aurait plus de mal à trouver de nouveaux amis.

\- Oscar Pistorius a pu courir le cent mètres avec des valides durant plusieurs grandes compétitions. Son temps de référence n'était pas très éloigné de celui des meilleurs. Le fait qu'il ait été amputé n'a jamais été un frein pour lui, rappela Novak en souriant.

\- Et il a ensuite assassiné sa femme … vous devriez choisir un autre exemple docteur.

Novak leva alors les yeux vers lui et inclina la tête sur le côté. Son geste rappelait à Dean celui des chiens qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'on voulait leur dire. Il eut envie de rire mais il se retint. Il acceptait de passer ses nerfs sur son médecin mais il refusait de se montrer méchant gratuitement.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, avança le kiné en redressant la tête.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'y en a probablement aucun. Je suis sûr que malgré son amputation, Pistorius était quelqu'un de très équilibré.

Novak soupira longuement, visiblement agacé par la remarque de son patient. Dean aurait probablement du s'excuser. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait au plus profond de lui que son attitude était destinée à faire fuir le jeune kiné. C'était une mauvaise idée. Dean avait besoin de lui pour aller mieux. Mais il était en colère. Il estimait en avoir le droit.

\- Ce que je cherchais à dire Dean, c'est qu'il existe des personnes dans votre situation qui participent aux jeux olympiques et qui font des performances incroyables. Votre amputation ne doit pas être un frein à vos activités physiques. Il existe des prothèses adaptées pour la course.

Dean serra les poings de chaque côté de son corps. L'insistance de son médecin était en train de le mettre en colère. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui prouve qu'il avait tort. Il le savait déjà. Et il détestait par dessus tout qu'on le pousse à faire quelque chose qu'il se savait incapable de faire. C'était probablement stupide pour quelqu'un qui avait passé sept années à suivre des ordres et à en donner. Il déglutit difficilement alors que son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Même si je parvenais à m'adapter à une telle prothèse, je resterais incapable de courir. Je ne réussis même pas à marcher sans avoir besoin de reprendre mon souffle toutes les deux minutes. Alors sauf si vous avez également un respirateur adapté à la course, je crois qu'il est préférable d'arrêter de me proposer des choses que je ne peux pas faire. Ca nous évitera bien des problèmes à l'avenir.

Novak soupira discrètement mais Dean le remarqua tout de même. Il avait appris dans l'armée à faire attention aux moindres petits détails. C'était nécessaire pour anticiper les réactions de ses ennemis ou l'état de ses hommes. Celui avait permis de désamorcer bien des situations compliquées ou de prévenir des problèmes.

\- Dean, je sais que vos difficultés respiratoires sont un handicap important mais votre médecin pense qu'elles finiront par s'améliorer avec le temps. Il suffit d'être patient.

\- C'est tellement facile à dire quand on a aucun problème ! Tout le monde me tient le même discours en permanence mais vous n'êtes pas à ma place. Ce n'est pas vous qui devez vivre dans mon corps et affronter tous ses dysfonctionnements. Alors arrêtez de me dire que les choses finiront par aller mieux ! Soyez honnête pour une fois ! Ca fait quatre mois que je suis dans cet état et rien ne va mieux. Vous mentez. Les autres médecins mentent et j'en ai plus qu'assez.

Dean détourna les yeux alors que Novak retirait ses mains de sa jambe. Il contourna ensuite la table d'examen et vint se planter devant le jeune soldat. Ce dernier accepta alors de le regarder à nouveau. Il y avait de la colère sur son visage et quelque chose qui commençait à ressembler à s'y méprendre à du découragement. Parfait. Dean allait peut être réussir à le chasser en un temps record.

\- Dean, je ne peux pas vous faire de promesses que je sais ne pas pouvoir tenir. Vos médecins non plus. Je suis quelqu'un de réaliste. Je ne vais pas vous dire que vous ne ressentirez plus jamais de gêne en raison de vos handicaps. Ce que je peux vous garantir en revanche, c'est que vous finirez par pouvoir vous déplacer de façon normale. Je ne fais pas de miracle mais je suis doué dans ce que je fais. J'aime mon métier et je ne vous laisserais pas tomber tant que vous ne serez pas capable de sortir de mon bureau sans boiter ou sans ressentir de gêne. Inutile de chercher à me décourager. Ca n'arrivera pas de si tôt.

Novak paraissait si sincère que pendant une seconde, Dean eut vraiment envie de le croire. Mais il savait que son kiné avait tort. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Il avait fini par le comprendre à défaut de pouvoir l'accepter. Et il aurait aimé que son docteur cesse de faire comme si tout allait nécessairement s'arranger.

\- Si vous le dites … Je suppose que vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour savoir ce que je ressens, ironisa Dean en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Dean, commença le kiné d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non, le coupa le jeune soldat. Non, ça suffit. Faites ce que vous avez à faire que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

Dean était fatigué des paroles encourageantes qui n'avaient aucun sens. Fatigué de s'entendre dire qu'il se trompait. Qu'il avait tort. Il savait très bien que c'était les autres qui se trompaient sur lui. Ils le voyaient plus fort qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Plus courageux aussi. Le Dean d'avant, celui qui avait été soldat et sergent, aurait probablement pu surmonter une telle épreuve facilement. Mais celui qu'il était devenu après son retour d'Irak en était totalement incapable. Il l'avait admis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres continuaient d'affirmer le contraire.

\- Je vais vous massez la jambe pour chasser un peu de la tension accumulée puis nous essaierons de faire quelques pas avec votre prothèse. Quand vous aurez réussi à vous adapter à votre nouvelle emboiture, nous organiserons nos rendez vous dans la salle de sport de l'hôpital pour commencer un vrai travail de rééducation.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il était trop agacé pour prononcer la remarque qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Il avait juste envie que ce rendez vous se termine. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui – chez Benny et Andrea plus précisément – et passer la soirée avec son petit frère et sa merveilleuse petite amie. Il considérait cette heure passée avec Novak comme une perte de temps.

Il regarda son kiné contourner à nouveau la table avant de commencer à lui masser le haut de sa cuisse gauche. Novak était un homme séduisant. Dean se demandait parfois si un tel geste l'aurait excité à l'époque où il était encore entier. Les doigts du médecin étaient dangereusement proches de son entrejambe et il était à moitié nu. Mais il ne ressentait rien de plus que de la gêne. Il ne savait pas s'il serait un jour capable de laisser quelqu'un le toucher à cet endroit sans avoir la même réaction. C'était vraiment comme si sa jambe ne lui appartenait plus. Elle ne semblait plus reliée au reste de son corps. Il n'avait plus eu d'érection depuis son retour d'Irak. Il se demandait si c'était lié à son accident et si c'était permanent. Il aurait pu en parler avec le docteur Barnes mais il refusait d'aborder ce sujet. Il se fichait de ne plus être apte à avoir des relations sexuelles dans l'avenir. Il n'accepterait de toute façon jamais de se retrouver dans une telle situation avec qui que ce soit. C'était peut être un mal pour un bien. Cela lui éviterait des réactions gênantes et inappropriées.

Dean avait toujours aimé le sexe. Il ne s'en était jamais caché. Il avait adoré faire l'amour avec Michael. Il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux que de sentir son petit ami pénétrer en lui. Que de le sentir à l'intérieur de son corps. Il aimait également le pénétrer à son tour. Le sexe lui avait toujours apporté beaucoup de plaisir et il s'estimait plutôt doué en la matière. Mais ce n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Il soupira alors que les doigts de son kiné continuait de s'approcher de son entrejambe. Il sourit alors. Il était préférable d'en rire plutôt que de se morfondre.

\- Vous savez, d'ordinaire, je préfère qu'on me paie à dîner avant de me toucher là, plaisanta t-il en regardant les mains de Novak masser sa cuisse.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et sourit à son tour.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir Dean mais je ne prodigue pas ce genre de massages.

\- C'est dommage pour la personne qui partage votre vie … vous avez des doigts experts.

Le visage de Novak se tendit brusquement et Dean se demanda ce qu'il avait pu dire pour provoquer cette réaction. Il ne pensait pas s'être montré insultant. Bien au contraire. Il estimait qu'il venait de faire à son médecin un compliment.

\- Je ne vous drague pas si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, assura t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Novak secoua la tête avant de reprendre son massage.

\- Je ne l'avais pas perçu comme ça, rassurez vous.

Il attrapa un tube de crème sur la table derrière lui et en appliqua sur la cuisse de Dean.

\- Et vous n'avez aucune raison d'être gêné par les hypothétiques réactions de votre corps. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on contrôle en général. Vous ne seriez pas le premier à qui cela arrive pendant un massage … surtout proche d'une zone aussi sensible.

Dean fut surpris de voir les joues de son médecin rougir sensiblement. Avant son accident, il l'aurait probablement taquiné sur ce point. Il aurait joué de sa gêne pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais il n'y trouvait plus un grand intérêt. Il avait perdu le goût à beaucoup de choses depuis son retour.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Il n'y a aucun risque que cela arrive, expliqua t-il calmement.

Novak appliqua consciencieusement la crème sur sa peau avant de se redresser et de retirer ses gants pour les jeter dans la poubelle derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Est-ce une remarque désobligeante me concernant ? Demanda t-il ensuite en arquant un sourcil.

Dean s'en voulait à présent d'avoir abordé le sujet. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de parler de cela avec son kiné. A vrai dire, il ne voulait en parler à personne. Il n'était pas là pour recevoir des conseils sur sa vie sexuelle. Ou du moins sur son absence de vie sexuelle. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni la personne idéale pour avoir ce genre de conversation. Mais il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui même. Il avait été idiot de plaisanter à ce sujet. Il aurait du se douter que cela dégénérait.

\- Ce n'est pas une critique ou une insulte. C'est juste que je ne suis plus … je n'ai plus … enfin pas depuis mon retour.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si ce qu'il venait de dire avait un sens pour Novak. Mais il ne serait pas capable d'en dire plus ou de se montrer plus clair sur ce point. Avant son accident, parler de sexe n'avait jamais été un problème. Il avait mis son frère plusieurs fois mal à l'aise en lui donnant des détails sur sa vie intime avec Michael. Il avait beaucoup ri en le voyant rougir et bafouiller quand Dean lui parlait de la façon dont il aimait avoir le sexe de son petit ami dans sa bouche. Mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent. C'était une preuve de plus des changements qui s'étaient opérés chez lui depuis son retour. Il avait perdu confiance en lui. Il n'était plus le même homme. Il ne le serait plus jamais.

\- Cela arrive parfois. Ce n'est généralement pas un problème physique. Vous devriez en parler avec votre psychologue. Elle pourra sans nul doute vous conseiller à ce sujet. Les problèmes érectiles sont le plus souvent consécutifs à une perte de confiance en soi ou à une incapacité à assumer son nouveau corps. Mais si cela vous inquiète vraiment, je peux également vous orienter vers un sexologue ou un urologue qui sera à même de vous examiner et de vous rassurer sur ce point.

Dean sentit ses joues et son cou s'enflammer en écoutant le docteur Novak. Ce n'était pas juste que ce dernier puisse aborder ce sujet aussi facilement. Il ne semblait absolument pas gêné de parler de sexe et d'érection avec son patient. C'était probablement normal puisqu'il avait un regard professionnel sur son cas. Mais Dean avait des difficultés à l'écouter en parler. C'était trop personnel. Trop intime.

\- Non, c'est … ce n'est pas un problème. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin. Je ne pense pas … je ne suis pas intéressé. Mais merci, bafouilla t-il alors.

Il avait parfois la sensation de s'être transformé en Sam quand il avait ainsi des problèmes à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pensait. Il grimaça alors que le docteur Novak fronçait les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas une fatalité Dean. Accepter son corps, accepter les transformations qu'il a subi est parfois difficile pour les patients. Mais tous retrouvent une vie sexuelle normale. Je peux vous le garantir.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Dean en avait assez entendu. Il était mal à l'aise et il voulait que cela se termine. Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de détourner les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard trop bleu de son médecin. Il avait la sensation que Novak pouvait lire en lui facilement et cela le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour se fabriquer une carapace. C'était nécessaire quand il était soldat. Il était important de savoir camoufler ce qu'on ressentait et dissimuler ses faiblesses. C'était une question de survie.

\- Ecoutez, c'est mon problème. Pas le votre … ni celui du docteur Barnes d'ailleurs. Je suis célibataire et je compte le rester. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça … c'est un soulagement si vous voulez mon avis. Alors avant que vous ne me citiez un nouvel exemple comme celui de Pistorius, je préfère vous dire que c'est inutile et que vous perdriez votre temps. Tant mieux pour vos autres patients si tout s'est arrangé pour eux mais nous sommes tous différents et … vous ne m'ôterez pas l'idée de la tête que ma vie sexuelle a disparu en même temps que ma jambe. Point final. Maintenant, si vous avez fini, on peut peut être passer à autre chose … à quelque chose en rapport avec votre métier.

Novak sembla une nouvelle fois blessé par ce qu'il entendait mais Dean ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Il avait mis les choses au clair et c'était tant mieux. Ce n'était pas le rôle du jeune kiné de lui donner des conseils sur ses problèmes érectiles ou sur son absence de vie sexuelle. S'il acceptait de tenir uniquement le rôle qui était le sien, leurs rapports ne pourraient que s'en porter mieux.

\- Dean, je veux juste vous aider. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, assura Novak après quelques secondes.

Le jeune soldat ricana alors.

\- Vous êtes kiné pas psy et encore moins sexologue. Tenez vous en à ce que vous savez faire et laissez moi tranquille sur le reste. Parce que pour le moment, je ne vois aucun progrès et je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas uniquement de ma faute.

Sous entendre que Novak était incompétent était injuste et cruel. Dean penserait sincèrement que son médecin savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il était doué dans son domaine. Mais il avait tendance à se montrer méchant quand il était sur la défensive ces derniers temps. Ce qui arrivait très souvent. Dean était fatigué d'être constamment en colère contre tout et tout le monde. Il ne voyait aucune issue à sa situation et il avait envie de baisser les bras. Il l'aurait probablement fait s'il n'avait pas eu son frère, Bobby et ses amis. Ou Jimmy. Il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir ce dernier après lui avoir assuré qu'il ferait des efforts.

\- Pardon Monsieur Winchester. Je ne vous embêterais plus à ce sujet. Je m'en tiendrais uniquement à mon domaine d'expertise.

Le ton de Novak était froid et distant et Dean ferma aussitôt les yeux, conscient d'être allé trop loin. Sam lui aurait probablement demandé de s'excuser. Il l'aurait fait avant. Dean soupira longuement. Il en avait assez d'être toujours confronté à cette comparaison « avant/après accident ». Cela ne faisait que renforcer sa certitude qu'il ne pourrait jamais redevenir l'homme qu'il avait été. Perdre sa jambe avait mis un terme à son ancienne vie. Celle qu'il aimait et dans laquelle il était heureux. Sa nouvelle vie lui déplaisait fortement.

\- Quant à vos manques de progrès, je suis obligé de vous contredire sur ce point. Nous avons réussi à vous débarrasser de votre irritation et vous avez une nouvelle prothèse adaptée à votre cas. Vous parvenez à la porter à présent sans trop souffrir. Alors je vous saurais gré de ne plus douter de mes compétences de façon arbitraire et gratuite, uniquement parce que vous êtes énervé ou gêné. Je ne fais pas de miracles et si vous refusez de coopérer, nous finirons inévitablement par nous retrouver dans une impasse. Mais vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous même. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à aller mieux. Je peux seulement vous accompagner et vous aider.

Dean avait mérité ces remarques mais elles le blessaient quand même. Il savait qu'il était irritable, injuste et cruel. Mais il avait vécu un important traumatisme et il était normal que ses réactions soient excessives. Novak n'avait pas le droit de le lui rappeler froidement. Il était son médecin. Pas son ami.

\- Je crois que la séance est terminé Docteur. Si vous estimez mon cas aussi désespéré que vous le laissez sous entendre, je vous conseille de donner mon dossier à un de vos collègues, répliqua t-il en se tournant sur la table pour se rhabiller.

Il lui restait encore quelques minutes avec Novak mais il refusait de rester là. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

\- La séance n'est pas terminée et je suis dans l'obligation de vous rappeler que vous avez découragé le seul collègue que j'avais dans cet hôpital.

\- Alors je changerais d'hôpital, jeta Dean en se remettant debout.

Il attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila difficilement. Il se rassit ensuite pour remettre sa chaussure. Il n'avait pas réellement l'intention d'aller dans une autre clinique. Tant qu'il restait patient ici, ses frais médicaux étaient pris en charge par l'armée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'engager des frais importants. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de travail.

\- Monsieur Winchester, je m'excuse si je vous ai vexé. Je tiens vraiment à rester votre médecin. J'aimerais assez que nous reprenions à zéro et que vous restiez ici pour le reste de votre séance, lança Novak dans son dos.

Dean reprit ses béquilles puis fit quelques pas dans la direction de la porte. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à son kiné par dessus son épaule.

\- Je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin d'air, déclara t-il.

Novak semblait réellement embêté par la tournure des évènements. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, sans doute pour se donner un peu de contenance, avant de se racler la gorge.

\- On se voit la semaine prochaine n'est ce pas ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de partir. Mais il ne restait pas par gaieté de cœur. Il espérait que son kiné en était conscient. Il finit par hocher rapidement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, répondit il alors.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son médecin de dire quoi que ce soit et quitta aussitôt son bureau. Il traversa ensuite la salle d'attente et remonta les couloirs sans s'arrêter. Il devait mettre de la distance entre lui et Novak.

Quand il fut à l'extérieur, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il était furieux contre son kiné et contre lui même. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de se comporter avec les autres mais il détestait également la réaction que Novak avait eu. Le jeune soldat savait que son prochain rendez avec son kiné serait probablement bizarre et tendu. Mais il irait tout de même. Ne serait ce que pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à ses proches et à Jimmy. Il avait besoin d'aller mieux. Et il ne pouvait pas y parvenir seul. Il était temps pour lui de ravaler sa fierté et de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il était maître de son destin et il ne laisserait personne lui dire le contraire.


	7. Main tendue

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre.**

**Bonne semaine à tout le monde et au 18 !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre:**

**In my place de Coldplay**

**Chapitre 7 : Main tendue**

_« Personne ne se lasse d'être aidé. L'aide est un acte conforme à la nature. Ne te lasse jamais d'en recevoir ni d'en apporter »_

_Marc Aurèle_

Castiel était frustré. Il avait déjà, par le passé, rencontrer des difficultés avec des patients récalcitrants. Il avait du se montrer psychologue et habile pour leur faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait réellement les aider. Il n'avait jamais perdu confiance en ses capacités. Il n'avait jamais douté de lui professionnellement parlant. Il avait toujours réussi à obtenir des résultats avec les soldats dont il s'occupait. Et tous finissaient par le remercier.

Mais Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider Dean Winchester. Il avait su dès qu'il avait accepté le dossier que son cas serait difficile à traiter. Il savait que le Sergent refusait catégoriquement l'aide de tous ceux qui gravitaient autour de lui. Il avait repoussé ses amis à son retour et s'était montré atroce avec son frère. Il avait également testé la patience de ses médecins. Il refusait les médicaments qu'il jugeait superflus, refusait qu'on traite son problème respiratoire et n'acceptait pas qu'on le dirige vers un groupe de soutien aux vétérans. Il avait également rejeté l'aide de Pamela. La jeune femme en avait été aussi frustrée que Castiel. Elle était extrêmement douée dans son domaine et n'avait jamais échoué avant. Mais avec Dean Winchester, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Les premiers temps, il avait refusé de lui parler. Les séances étaient longues et silencieuses. Pamela lui posait des questions sans obtenir de réponses. Elle avait longuement hésité à se débarrasser du dossier. Mais elle était tenace et déterminée à aider son patient. Il avait fini par accepter de lui parler. Il n'abordait jamais les sujets importants. Il ne parlait ni de ses blessures ni de ses cauchemars. Il ne confiait aucun de ses doutes ni aucune de ses interrogations. Pamela n'obtenait rien de plus de lui que des banalités qui ne faisaient en rien avancer son cas.

Le Sergent avait également réussi à décourager Crowley que rien ne semblait jamais atteindre vraiment. Il l'avait poussé dans ces derniers retranchements jusqu'à le faire fuir. Il était de toute évidence déterminé à en faire de même avec Castiel.

Le jeune homme avait hésité après leur dernier rendez vous à laisser tomber. C'était la première fois dans sa carrière que l'envie de confier un patient à quelqu'un d'autre avait été aussi forte. Il n'aimait pas l'attitude du jeune soldat. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de parler de lui ou de douter de ses capacités. Plus encore, il détestait cette résignation et ce désespoir qu'il lisait chez son patient. Il aurait pu baisser les bras. Il aurait pu accepter que Dean aille voir ailleurs. Il ne lui devait rien. Il n'était pas contraint par la loi de l'aider si toutefois il s'en jugeait incapable.

Mais Castiel savait qu'il était la personne idéale pour soigner Dean Winchester. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Aucun autre médecin n'accepterait ses accès de colère et ses propos cruels. Personne ne se laisserait insulter à mots couverts. Castiel était le seul suffisamment déterminé pour tout accepter et continuer sa mission. Il était le seul espoir du jeune soldat.

C'était en grande partie ce qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas abandonner son patient. Il savait qu'il y avait chez Dean une vraie volonté de s'en sortir. Une envie forte de surmonter son handicap et de retrouver une vie normale. Il refusait simplement de l'admettre. Il était encore trop centré sur ses blessures et son handicap. Il ne parvenait pas à voir au delà. Il refusait d'imaginer que les choses puissent aller mieux. Castiel devait l'aider à relever la tête et à voir au delà de sa situation actuelle. Il devait lui redonner espoir même si cela pouvait sembler impossible parfois. Il ne se laisserait pas décourager. Il était suffisamment fort pour y arriver.

Mais il était conscient qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Dean ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ce n'était pas réellement une grande première pour lui. Il avait eu quelques patients qui avaient eu des doutes les concernant. Ca n'avait jamais duré très longtemps. Il avait rapidement réussi à les convaincre et à passer outre leur carapace et leurs défenses. Dean était plus entêté. Plus réticent. Castiel le voyait comme un challenge. Il devait le réussir.

Il ne pouvait pas demander des conseils à Crowley. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il le jugeait incapable de gérer un cas compliqué. Il était trop froid, trop détaché et trop direct. Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Castiel désapprouvait la plupart du temps sa façon de travailler. Il refusait catégoriquement de suivre ses conseils si toutefois il daignait lui en donner.

Il pouvait s'adresser à d'autres collègues dans d'autres hôpitaux. Il s'était fait quelques amis durant ses études. Certains de ses camarades travaillaient à présent dans des centres importants. Il avait confiance en leur capacité. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne travaillaient avec des anciens soldats. Leurs patients étaient différents. Aucun n'avait connu l'enfer de la guerre ou la tragédie de perdre des hommes et femmes avec qui ils servaient. Ils savaient comment traiter le handicap mais pas nécessairement comment gérer l'attitude. Il se tournerait vers eux en dernier recours.

Il avait refusé également de se tourner vers sa hiérarchie ou vers les médecins de Dean pour leur demander des conseils. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il se disait du jeune soldat dans les couloirs. Il était un cas compliqué. Il était irascible et irrespectueux. Certains avaient déjà baissé les bras. Castiel refusait d'admettre son échec devant eux au risque de leur donner raison.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule personne à consulter. La seule autre qui n'avait pas abandonné Dean Winchester. Pamela Barnes.

Castiel s'était toujours bien entendu avec la jeune psychologue. Il aimait son style peu conventionnel et ses propos crus. Il aimait qu'elle ne porte aucun jugement sur les gens en fonction de leurs préférences ou de leur style de vie. Le jour de leur rencontre, elle lui avait fait des avances directes. Il les avait repoussé en lui avouant qu'il était gay. Ils en avaient beaucoup ri. Pamela l'acceptait comme il était. Ils étaient amis aujourd'hui. Et quand la situation était compliquée pour eux avec un patient, ils n'hésitaient pas à se consulter pour en parler.

Castiel avait toute confiance en elle pour lui donner des conseils. Il savait qu'elle rencontrait les mêmes difficultés que lui avec le jeune soldat. Elle était sans nul doute la mieux placée pour l'aider.

Il choisit d'aller la trouver le lendemain de se confrontation avec Dean et de leur dispute. Il était encore en colère contre son patient mais après avoir longuement réfléchi à son cas, il avait fini par accepter que Dean avait avant tout réagi de la sorte pour se protéger. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être celui sur qui on comptait. D'être celui sur qui les regards étaient braqués quand il fallait prendre une décision importante. Il refusait d'admettre que les rôles soient inversés aujourd'hui. Il avait toujours été fort et solide. Il l'était toujours toujours bien sûr. Mais il était blessé. Il était vulnérable. Et l'admettre était une étape importante. Dean devait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à saisir la main tendue. A accepter l'aide des autres. Castiel savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Et c'était pour savoir comment s'y prendre qu'il avait besoin de Pamela.

La jeune psychologue le reçut après son dernier rendez vous de la journée. Son bureau n'avait rien de conventionnel. Il était chaleureux et décoré d'affiches de concerts plutôt que de tableaux comme ses confrères. Elle avait opté pour des fauteuils confortables en cuir plutôt que pour un divan plus traditionnel. Elle avait des étagères remplies de dossier épais et un portable dans un coin de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas à proprement parlé de bureau. Elle préférait de loin s'installer autour de la table basse au centre de la pièce, sur un fauteuil pour paraître moins intimidante. Castiel aimait sa façon de travailler. Il aimait sa décontraction apparente. Il savait que son attitude avait fait des miracles sur bien des patients.

Pamela avait sorti le dossier de Dean Winchester et l'avait posé, ouvert, sur la table basse devant elle. Castiel prit place en face, sur un fauteuil semblable au sien.

\- Il te donne du fil à retordre à toi aussi ? Demanda la jeune psychologue en guise de bonjour.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était une évidence. Dean posait un problème à toutes les personnes qui tentaient de le traiter. Son cas avait longuement été débattu par bien des médecins. Tous pensaient qu'il refuserait d'être aidé quoi qu'ils fassent pour lui. Tous se trompaient. Castiel le savait. Il suffisait de trouver la bonne méthode pour l'aborder.

\- En premier lieu, je tiens à te dire que je suis vraiment contente que tu sois devenu son médecin. Crowley n'aurait jamais su comment l'aider. Je crois que tu es la personne idéale pour lui.

Castiel était touché par sa confiance. Il savait que la jeune femme ne doutait pas de ses capacités comme certains de ses collègues. Comme elle, ses méthodes n'étaient pas toujours conventionnelles. Mais comme elle, il avait obtenu des résultats inespérés.

\- Le Sergent Winchester est définitivement un cas à part. C'est le premier patient à opposer une telle résistance lors de nos séances. Tous finissent par admettre que mon aide leur est nécessaire. Tous finissent par se confier un jour. Winchester continue de résister. Il refuse de me parler des choses importantes et ne répond jamais aux questions qui comptent vraiment. Je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras bien sûr. Mais j'espère qu'on pourra trouver ensemble un moyen de contourner ses défenses.

Castiel hocha à nouveau la tête. Il était une des rares praticiens à croire réellement qu'il n'existait aucun cas désespéré. Qu'il y avait toujours une solution. Ils étaient malheureusement trop peu nombreux à avoir la même conviction.

\- Notre dernière séance ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu, confia t-il alors en observant Pamela.

Elle avait les mains jointes sur ses jambes croisées. Elle l'écoutait et il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Il aurait peut être du lui demander de devenir sa thérapeute à lui aussi. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de parler de ce qu'il traversait depuis la mort d'Adam. Mais il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable à présent qu'il la connaissait aussi bien. Il avait besoin d'un regard extérieur. Même s'il savait que Pamela saurait rester professionnelle et qu'elle mettrait leur relation de côté s'il devenait son patient.

\- Il souffre toujours beaucoup et je sais qu'il refuse de me dire à quel point. Je peux gérer ça … les mensonges, je sais comment les interpréter. Il ne serait pas le premier à me cacher la vérité sur ce point. Les soldats refusent généralement d'admettre la force de la douleur qu'ils ressentent. C'est ce qu'ils ont appris quand ils étaient sur le front. Je le comprends. Je l'accepte. C'est le reste qui me pose problème.

Pamela hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait continuer. Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Je l'ai encouragé à garder une activité physique pour entretenir sa masse musculaire et réduire sa douleur. Il est persuadé que ses blessures l'en empêchent. Il refuse de croire qu'il existe des moyens de vivre avec. De faire en sorte de les contourner et de s'adapter à eux. Je lui ai certifié qu'il pourrait avoir une vie normale mais il rejette l'idée en bloc. Il ne me fait pas confiance et il m'a assuré que je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Que personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il traversait.

Castiel secoua la tête, sa frustration revenant avec force. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement des mots employés par Dean, de l'ironie de ses propos et de la cruauté de ses paroles.

\- Le pire a sans nul doute été quand il a laissé sous entendre qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir de vie sexuelle ou amoureuse … que c'était mieux ainsi car il doutait que qui que ce soit voudrait de lui dans son état. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que son problème n'était pas physique mais psychologique mais qu'il pouvait toujours consulter un spécialiste pour se rassurer. Il s'est emporté. M'a demandé de m'en tenir à ce que je savais faire tout en sous entendant qu'il n'était pas sûr que je sois réellement compétent. Il a évoqué l'idée de changer de médecin et … j'ai perdu patience. Je lui ai rappelé qu'il avait déjà découragé le précédent et qu'il ne restait que moi. Il a alors parlé de changer d'hôpital. Je lui ai demandé de rester. Je ne crois pas qu'il partira mais il a écourté la séance et … nous n'avons toujours fait aucun progrès.

Pamela soupira longuement. Elle ne semblait pas surprise par ce qu'elle entendait. Castiel savait qu'elle rencontrait les mêmes difficultés. C'était pour cela qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était perdu.

\- J'ai consulté son dossier militaire quand j'ai commencé à m'occuper de lui. Il est rempli d'éloges à son sujet. Il a gravi les échelons à une vitesse incroyable. Ses supérieurs le décrivent comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement courageux, de loyal et de déterminé. Aucun des soldats ayant servis sous ses ordres ne dira du mal de lui. Ils l'admirent … le vénèrent même pour certains. Il a toujours été celui vers qui tous se tournaient quand ils avaient un problème … même si cela ne concernait pas directement l'armée.

Castiel n'avait pas accès au dossier militaire de Dean. Seul sa psychologue pouvait le consulter. Mais il s'était douté qu'il n'y aurait trouvé que des éloges concernant le jeune soldat. Il avait entendu Garth en parler. Il savait que Dean avait une bonne réputation. Il était un excellent soldat.

Le problème, c'est qu'il a passé sept années à n'être que ça, enchaîna Pamela en se levant finalement pour aller chercher deux tasses de café. Il s'est construit en tant que soldat et il a fini par se définir comme tel. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est en dehors de ça. C'est quelque chose de commun pour les gens dans sa situation. L'armée n'est pas uniquement un métier. C'est un choix de vie. On devient soldat et on passe sa vie à l'être, même quand on n'en a plus la capacité. Dean n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il peut être en dehors. Parce qu'il n'a jamais eu besoin de se poser la question.

Castiel accepta la tasse qu'elle lui tendait et but une gorgée de café. La journée avait été longue et il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière. Il avait occupé son temps à ressasser sa séance avec Dean et à échanger des messages avec Jason. Son nouvel ami lui avait heureusement changé les idées en plaisantant sur son frère et sa petite amie.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir lui apprendre qu'il existe en dehors de l'armée … qu'il a toujours été quelqu'un en plus d'être un soldat. Mais il refuse de l'entendre. Tout comme il refuse d'admettre qu'il puisse être blessé. Il ne nie pas son handicap. Mais ses conséquences ne sont pas acceptables pour lui. La vulnérabilité qui en découle le terrifie.

Castiel acquiesça. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait du jeune homme. Il refusait pour le moment qu'on l'aide parce qu'il refusait de se voir comme quelqu'un de dépendant. Mais il savait également qu'il l'était par la force des choses. C'était un cercle vicieux duquel il allait être difficile de le sortir.

\- Quand il était à l'hôpital, il refusait de voir ses amis. Il ne voulait pas non plus parler à ses anciens camarades alors que tous faisaient le pied de grue devant sa chambre. Il est conscient de l'image qu'il renvoie. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que ce n'est pas ainsi que ses proches le voient. Dean se définissait avant tout comme un soldat. Il se définit aujourd'hui comme un handicapé. Il ne voit pas au delà. Il ne perçoit pas ses qualités ou ses capacités.

Castiel soupira à son tour avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de café. Présenté ainsi, le cas du jeune soldat lui semblait plus sérieux encore. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre toutes ces choses. Il devait absolument tout savoir de son patient pour comprendre comment le traiter.

\- Il a besoin d'un déclic. Ils en ont tous besoin à un moment ou à un autre. Il peut venir de nous. Le plus souvent, il vient des médecins. Mais pour Dean, je crois qu'il a réellement besoin que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre que les choses ont changé. Que sa situation est différente et que son corps ne sera plus jamais le même mais … mais aussi et surtout, que cela ne change en rien la personne qu'il est à l'intérieur. La personne qu'il a toujours été. Celui qui existait au delà du statut de soldat. Il faut qu'il se retrouve confronté au vrai Dean. A l'homme qui se cachait derrière ses obligations, ses devoirs et ses responsabilités. Il doit enfin admettre que ses proches ne l'ont jamais vu uniquement que comme un soldat mais également comme une personne à part entière. Que cette personne existe toujours, qu'elle est blessée mais que sa personnalité est intacte. Il doit comprendre qu'il peut exister en dehors de tout ce qu'il a fait de sa vie jusque là.

Les paroles de Pamela étaient pleines de bon sens et plutôt encourageantes. Castiel ne savait simplement pas comment aider Dean à prendre conscience de tout cela. Il doutait de pouvoir l'atteindre et de toute évidence, la jeune psychologue était du même avis que lui. Il leur fallait un coup de main extérieur. Il fallait que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide sur ce point. Il restait à trouver cette personne.

\- Tu as déjà une idée de qui pourrait accomplir ce miracle n'est ce pas ? Avança t-il alors.

Il savait que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais soumis cette hypothèse si elle n'avait pas déjà avancé sur ce sujet. Pamela le lui confirma en hochant la tête et en souriant. Castiel sentit un poids se soulever de ses épaules. Ils allaient pouvoir avancer.

\- J'ai consulté le dossier de Dean et je me suis penché sur son passé. Il a été suivi quand il était à l'armée. Il a rencontré des psychologues après ses différentes opérations extérieures comme l'armée l'exige. Ils ont enquêté sur son passé également. J'ai fini par le connaître au travers de mes lectures. Je me suis fait une idée plutôt précise sur lui sans qu'il ait besoin de me parler.

Castiel lui fit signe de continuer d'un geste de la main. Pamela posa alors sa tasse de café sur la table basse et reprit le dossier de Dean pour le poser sur ses cuisses.

\- Dean Winchester a grandi à Lawrence au Texas. Sa mère est morte quand il avait quatre ans dans un incendie qui a brûlé leur maison. Son père, un ancien militaire, les a alors entraîné lui et son jeune frère de six mois, sur la route sans jamais s'installer nul part. John Winchester était un homme dur et froid. Je pense qu'il aimait ses enfants. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il ressort des entretiens que Dean a eu par le passé. Mais il leur menait la vie dure. Dean s'est beaucoup occupé de son frère et l'a pratiquement élevé sur la route. Il est très fier de lui. Ils sont extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre. Leur père est mort quand Dean avait dix sept ans et son frère treize. Ils ont alors été recueilli par un ami de la famille, Robert Singer. Un an plus tard, Dean décidait de suivre les traces de son père et rejoignait l'armée.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. Le jeune soldat n'avait de toute évidence pas eu la vie facile même avant son accident. Il comprenait maintenant sa volonté de s'engager dans l'armée. Il avait voulu faire comme son père avant lui. Il avait voulu le rendre fier ou perpétuer la tradition. Il était de toute évidence déterminé à suivre le même chemin que lui. Cela n'en rendait sa blessure que plus grave encore. Il devait probablement avoir l'impression qu'il avait manqué à sa mission. Qu'il avait échoué.

\- Je pense que la personne la plus à même de lui faire prendre conscience des choses importantes est son jeune frère. Samuel Winchester est étudiant en droit en Californie. Il est sérieux, a d'excellentes notes et semble destiné à un avenir brillant. Mais il a tout laissé tomber pour venir en aide à son frère. Il est resté à son chevet durant plusieurs semaines. Il a de toute évidence une grande admiration pour lui. Il le connait. L'a connu avant l'armée. Il saura lui faire entendre raison, conclut Pamela en relevant finalement les yeux du dossier sur ses cuisses.

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de suggérer. Il savait que Samuel Winchester avait été la seule personne autorisée par Dean à le voir quand il était à l'hôpital. Il était le seul dont il acceptait le regard. Il ne craignait pas son jugement. Ils avaient vécus des épreuves côte à côte et cela les avait rendus codépendants. Castiel pensait effectivement que le jeune frère de Dean était le plus à même de lui faire prendre conscience des choses. Il craignait toutefois la réaction de son patient s'il venait à contacter son frère. Il se sentirait probablement trahi.

\- Je doute qu'il voit d'un bon œil que l'on prenne contact avec son frère. Il est en permanence sur la défensive et il n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie. Il le vivra mal. Il risque de ne plus vouloir nous voir l'un comme l'autre, avança Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Pamela semblait du même avis que lui. Ils n'avaient pas réellement d'autres choix. Tout reposait sur Samuel Winchester. S'il parvenait à faire entendre raison à son frère, les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles mêmes. Si Dean refusait de l'écouter, ils perdraient de façon définitive la chance de l'aider. C'était quitte ou double.

\- Je sais qu'il ne sera pas content de nous voir nous immiscer ainsi dans sa vie privée mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Nous devons faire confiance à son frère pour trouver les mots justes. S'il réussit, je pourrais organiser des séances pour eux deux afin que Dean se sente plus en sécurité. Tu pourrais même le convier à vos rendez vous. Ca peut fonctionner, répliqua Pamela calmement.

\- Ou ça peut échouer … c'est un choix difficile, fit remarquer Castiel aussitôt.

Ils restèrent ensuite en silence durant de longues secondes, pesant chacun de leur côté le pour et le contre de cette idée. Castiel avait confiance en son amie. Il savait qu'elle ne prenait jamais de décisions hâtives ou irréfléchies. Elle agissait de façon raisonnable et sensée. Mais contacter Samuel Winchester était risqué. C'était un pari qui pouvait leur coûter cher. Pire encore, cela pouvait entraver la guérison de Dean. Et c'était exactement ce que Castiel redoutait le plus.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils sont vraiment proches ? Demanda t-il alors.

Pamela sourit en reposant le dossier de Dean sur la table basse.

\- Plus que ça … ils sont … je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel entre deux frères. Je pense que c'est du essentiellement au fait qu'ils n'ont jamais réellement eu de foyer. Ils voyageaient constamment et la seule stabilité qu'il pouvait trouver était en eux … dans leur relation. Ils s'aiment énormément. Ils comptent beaucoup l'un sur l'autre. Dean a été un père et une mère pour son frère. Ils sont totalement dépendants l'un de l'autre. Je sais que Samuel est la seule personne qu'il acceptera d'écouter. Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Castiel n'enviait pas vraiment la vie que les deux jeunes hommes avaient mené durant leur enfance. Mais il était jaloux de leur amour et du lien fort qui les unissait. Lui n'avait pas la chance d'être proche de sa famille. Ils n'auraient pas accepté ses préférences sexuelles. Il avait tiré un trait sur eux assez tôt dans sa vie. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter comme Dean pouvait compter sur son frère. Il aimait ses amis et les voyait comme sa famille d'adoption. Mais ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang.

\- Ok, parfait … je te fais confiance sur ce point. Tu veux que j'appelle Samuel ? Demanda Castiel après avoir vidé sa tasse de café.

Pamela hocha la tête aussitôt.

\- Je pense qu'il sera plus réceptif à ce qu'on lui demandera si le coup de fil ne vient pas d'une psychologue. Je sais que les gens ont parfois une mauvaise image de mon métier. L'aide que j'apporte à Dean est immatérielle, intangible … la tienne est plus concrète. Il t'écoutera.

Castiel avait conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'une grande responsabilité. Il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Il en allait de la santé de son patient. Il allait devoir trouver les mots justes. Ne pas faire d'erreurs et se montrer suffisamment clair. Il s'en sentait capable bien sûr même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Il accepta alors le papier que Pamela lui tendit et qui résumait en quelques lignes le statut et la personnalité de Samuel Winchester. Il nota également son numéro de téléphone. Il assura ensuite à son ami qu'il la tiendrait au courant avant de quitter son bureau, déterminé à réussir.

Il attendit toutefois d'être rentré chez lui avant de reprendre le papier que Pamela lui avait donné et de sortir son téléphone. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps et appeler Samuel Winchester immédiatement. Mais quand il déverrouilla son portable, il avait un message de Jason. Samuel allait devoir encore attendre quelques minutes.

**Jason : Je crois que la petite amie de mon frère est amoureuse de moi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je suis irrésistible.**

Castiel sourit, amusé par la plaisanterie de son ami. Il aimait la décontraction du jeune homme. Sa facilité à parler. Il aurait aimé que Dean soit comme lui. Qu'il soit aussi ouvert. Cela aurait probablement grandement facilité les choses pour lui.

**Jimmy : Je vais devoir te croire sur parole quant à ce que tu affirmes puisqu'on ne s'est jamais vu. **

**Jason : Oh, est-ce une proposition ? **

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement, perturbé par le dernier message reçu. Il ne prévoyait pas de rencontrer le jeune homme. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne savait pas s'il le serait un jour. Il aimait leur relation telle qu'elle était. Ils se faisaient sourire et rire. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Il observa le clavier de son téléphone durant de longues secondes et sursauta quand un nouveau message fit vibrer son portable dans sa main.

**Jason : Je plaisante ;-). J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop peur.**

**Jimmy : Non. Non pas du tout.**

**Jason : Tant mieux alors car ce n'était pas le but. Je te laisse. Je dois aller battre mon frère à Guitar Heroes.**

Castiel poussa un long soupire soulagé avant de fermer les yeux et de masser l'arrête du nez. Il était stupide. Il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer simplement parce qu'il avait mal interprété une plaisanterie de son ami. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi la simple idée de rencontrer Jason le terrifiait autant. Il aurait été sans nul doute agréable de pouvoir lui parler en face à face. De voir à quoi il ressemblait. Mais le fait qu'il soit gay et célibataire aurait donné un aspect compliqué à leur rencontre. Cela aurait pu ressembler à un premier rendez vous. Il ne le voulait pas. Il n'était pas prêt. Il y avait Adam et Castiel ne voulait pas refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait donné un faux nom à son interlocuteur. Il aimait parler avec lui mais il était soulagé de savoir que son ami n'avait aucune chance de deviner qui il était vraiment. Il ne lui avait pas dit quel métier il exerçait non plus. Il savait que Jason était soldat. Qu'il avait été blessé. Il était parfaitement possible qu'ils se soient déjà croisés sans le savoir à l'hôpital. Mais Castiel refusait d'aller plus loin. Il le regretterait peut être un jour. Mais pour le moment, c'était la meilleure des décisions. Il était persuadé que Jason pensait la même chose. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas non plus donné son vrai nom.

**Jimmy : Amuse toi bien et bonne chance à Guitar Heroes même si j'ai aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit vraiment. **

**Jason : Mon Dieu, dans quel siècle vis tu ? C'est un jeu vidéo. Un truc auquel on peut jouer sur ces écrans énormes qu'on appelle une télévision. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas menti sur ton âge ? Quel homme de 28 ans ne connait pas Guitar Heroes ?!**

Castiel sentit la peur qui s'était insinuée en lui s'envoler brusquement. Jason avait souvent cet effet là sur lui.

**Jimmy : Tu m'as démasqué. J'ai en réalité 90 ans et j'adore discuter avec des petits jeunes comme toi. **

Il savait qu'il n'était pas forcément très à la page en ce qui concernait les nouvelles technologies mais il n'était pas non plus complètement ignare. Il n'avait simplement jamais trouvé un intérêt dans les jeux vidéos. Il préférait de loin se distraire avec un bon livre. Si cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de bizarre, ce n'était pas son problème.

**Jason : Bonne soirée papy.**

**Jimmy : Bonne soirée.**

Castiel posa ensuite son téléphone à côté de lui sur son canapé et prit quelques secondes pour se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire. Discuter brièvement avec Jason lui avait quelque peu changé les idées mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire trop longtemps. Il devait appeler Samuel Winchester et le convaincre de les aider.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis relut rapidement la fiche que Pamela lui avait fourni. Il reprit ensuite son téléphone et composa le numéro du jeune frère de son patient. Ce dernier répondit après trois sonneries.

\- Allo ?

Sa voix était douce et chaude. Castiel pouvait deviner qu'il était quelqu'un de posé simplement en entendant le son de sa voix. C'était un don qu'il avait depuis toujours.

\- Monsieur Winchester ? Samuel Winchester ? Demanda t-il tout de même pour être sûr.

Il pouvait entendre d'autres voix derrière celle du jeune homme. Il n'était pas seul et cela rendait la conversation risquée. Il attendit une seconde que son interlocuteur confirme son identité avant de s'expliquer.

\- Je suis le kinésithérapeute de votre frère, le docteur Castiel Novak. J'aurais aimé discuté avec vous quelques minutes. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non pas du tout, je … Pouvez vous attendre une minute ?

Castiel répondit par l'affirmative. Il entendit alors Samuel Winchester s'excuser auprès des personnes présentes avec lui, expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de fil en rapport avec ses études avant d'entendre des bruits de pas qui indiquaient que le jeune homme sortait de la pièce. Quand il reprit la parole, Samuel était de toute évidence à l'extérieur.

\- Tout va bien pour Dean n'est ce pas ? Il n'a pas … il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'il me cache … médicalement parlant ?

Castiel pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans la voix du jeune homme. Il savait que son coup de fil devait le surprendre. Ce n'était pas une procédure classique. Il sortait des sentiers battus. Il s'empressa de s'expliquer.

\- Il va bien, rassurez vous. Physiquement, il n'y a rien de nouveau et rien d'inquiétant. Si je me suis permis de vous appeler, c'est parce que j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Demanda aussitôt Samuel.

Castiel se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer dans sa bouilloire avant de se sortir une tasse pour se préparer un thé. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le meuble derrière lui et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Votre frère se montre extrêmement … réticent quant aux soins que je tente de lui apporter. Il refuse également catégoriquement l'aide de sa psychologue. Cela arrive la plupart du temps avec les soldats dans sa situation. Ils ont du mal à accepter leur propre vulnérabilité quand ils ont passé une bonne partie de leur vie à se montrer fort et courageux. Mais la plupart du temps, ils parviennent à réaliser que les choses ont changé et ils finissent par saisir la main tendue. Votre frère … il continue de nier qu'il a besoin de nous. Il continue de nier qu'il peut aller mieux. Cela entrave sa guérison et m'inquiète quant à ma capacité à l'aider réellement.

Castiel entendit Samuel soupirer longuement. De toute évidence, il n'était pas réellement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il connaissait sans nul doute son frère par cœur. Il avait été là à son retour. Il savait parfaitement ce que les médecins avaient du affronter avec Dean.

\- Notre père exigeait toujours de lui qu'il soit fort … qu'il ne craque jamais et qu'il prenne soin de moi et de tout le reste. Il … Je ne crois pas qu'il sache comment reposer sur les autres sans avoir l'impression de s'imposer. Il est extrêmement têtu. Il n'admet jamais ses faiblesses. Il en a honte, confia Samuel d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel hocha la tête longuement en mettant un sachet de thé dans sa tasse avant de la remplir d'eau bouillante.

\- Votre frère est un soldat. Il ne se définit pas autrement et maintenant qu'il ne peut plus l'être, il est perdu. Il a besoin que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre qu'il existe en dehors de l'armée. Qu'il existe autrement qu'en tant que soldat et sergent. Il doit prendre conscience que ce qu'il est à l'intérieur n'a pas disparu quand sa jambe lui a été arraché. Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui faire entendre raison sur ce point. J'ai besoin que vous lui parliez. Une fois qu'il aura compris qu'il peut être quelqu'un malgré toutes ses blessures, il acceptera d'aller mieux. Il acceptera de faire des efforts.

\- J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous aider. Mais je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Il refusera probablement de m'écouter. Il me tolère tout juste depuis son retour. Il n'aime pas que je puisse le voir dans cet état. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que je me fiche complètement qu'il ait perdu une jambe ou les deux. Il reste mon frère … il reste Dean. Mon héros, mon modèle.

Castiel sourit faiblement devant l'amour inconditionnel qui transpirait dans les paroles du jeune homme.

\- C'est exactement ce que vous devez lui dire. C'est tout ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre et de comprendre. Il doit accepter que la majorité des gens ne s'arrêteront jamais à son handicap et verront au delà. Qu'ils verront la personne qu'il est et qui ne dépend en rien de son état physique.

Samuel soupira à nouveau longuement. Il paraissait indécis. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Sa relation avec son frère, quoique forte et remplie d'amour, avait été mise à mal par l'accident de Dean. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le mettre en colère et de se voir rayé de sa vie. Ce n'était pas le but recherché.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il refusera votre aide si je ne lui parle pas ?

\- J'en suis persuadé. Lors de notre dernière séance, il a évoqué l'idée de changer de médecin. De quitter l'hôpital. Il a déjà découragé un de mes collègues. Je ne compte pas baisser les bras car je sais d'expérience que votre frère peut mener une vie normale. Que je peux l'aider. Mais il a besoin de me faire confiance et d'y mettre du sien. Sans un effort de sa part, je serais totalement impuissant. Plus les séquelles de son amputation persisteront et plus il sera convaincu d'avoir raison. Plus il croira qu'il n'a effectivement aucune chance d'aller mieux. C'est un cercle vicieux dont nous devons le sortir. Vous êtes la seule personne à même de déclencher ce déclic nécessaire chez lui. Parlez lui. Rappelez lui que vous comptez toujours sur lui. Qu'il reste votre grand frère malgré tout. Expliquez lui que vous avez besoin qu'il aille mieux. Je crois qu'il sera sensible à cela.

Castiel avait compris lors de sa conversation avec Pamela qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important encore aux yeux de Dean que son statut de soldat. C'était d'être un pilier pour son frère. D'être la personne vers laquelle il se tournait quand il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin de comprendre que cela ne changerait jamais. Pas même quand il était de toute évidence vulnérable. Il restait le grand frère, l'aîné, le modèle.

\- Vous savez, quand je suis parti faire mes études en Californie, il m'en a beaucoup voulu. Pas parce que j'allais vivre loin de lui comme il le prétendait mais uniquement parce qu'il avait la sensation que je n'aurais plus besoin de lui une fois là bas. Que je finirais par l'oublier et fréquenter d'autres personnes qui seraient plus à même de m'aider. Il se dévalorise constamment. Il a une piètre opinion de lui même et sa blessure n'a rien arrangé à cela.

Castiel but une gorgée de son thé et grimaça quand le liquide bouillant lui brûla la gorge au passage.

\- Vous devez lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompe. Vous êtes adulte aujourd'hui mais cela ne change en rien la relation que vous avez. Cela ne change pas le fait qu'il est et restera toujours votre grand frère. C'est ce dont il a peur. Il refuse de dépendre de vous parce qu'il veut que vous continuiez à dépendre de lui. Mais vous devez lui faire entendre raison sur ce point. Dites lui que vous continuerez toujours d'avoir besoin de ses conseils, de son soutien et de son amour. Il vous écoutera.

Castiel espérait réellement être convaincant. Il savait qu'il confiait une immense responsabilité à un jeune homme qui avait déjà traversé une épreuve éprouvante. La blessure de Dean avait également handicapé son frère. Il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de cette nouvelle responsabilité. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était leur seule chance. La seule option pour Dean.

\- Je veux bien essayer de lui parler … je le ferais parce que je veux qu'il aille mieux. Je ne peux simplement pas vous garantir que cela suffira. Dean peut être … parfois il peut être extrêmement têtu. Sa blessure n'a pas arrangé les choses. Ces derniers temps, il a accepté de s'ouvrir un peu à ses proches. Mais il continue de nier qu'il a besoin d'aide.

\- Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup Monsieur Winchester mais je ne vois malheureusement pas d'autres solutions aux problèmes de votre frère.

Castiel reposa sa tasse avant de faire quelques pas dans la cuisine. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Je vais le faire, asséna alors Samuel.

Castiel sentit un mince sourire lui étirer les lèvres devant la détermination du jeune homme. C'était une première victoire. Il espérait maintenant sincèrement que le risque pris serait payant. Qu'il n'aurait pas des conséquences dramatiques pour Dean.

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Winchester.

\- Sam, corrigea le jeune homme. Monsieur Winchester était mon père.

C'était ce que Dean lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre. Il y avait beaucoup de similarités entre les deux frères. Castiel savait que cela était principalement du à la façon dont ils avaient grandis. Samuel avait suivi les traces de Dean. Il avait copié ses attitudes et pris exemple sur lui. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était construit durant son enfance et son adolescence.

\- Merci Sam.

Le jeune homme lui assura ensuite qu'il le tiendrait au courant avant de devoir raccrocher pour rejoindre les personnes qui l'attendaient à l'intérieur. Castiel reposa alors son téléphone sur la table de la cuisine avant de reprendre sa tasse et de la porter à ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de faire allait réellement fonctionner. Mais il était content d'avoir tenté quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Dean à son sort et fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il traversait. C'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Adam et cela lui avait coûté très cher. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela puisse se reproduire avec son patient. Peu importait ce que Dean pourrait lui dire ou ce qu'il penserait de son initiative. L'important était qu'il prenne conscience de toutes les choses qu'il pouvait encore apporter à son frère et à ses proches. Il avait besoin d'avoir envie de guérir.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de reprendre son téléphone et d'ouvrir un nouveau message qu'il adressa à Jason.

**Jimmy : Je crois que je viens de remporter une victoire importante.**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**Jason : Je savais que tu pouvais vaincre ton arthrose. C'est un bon point pour un homme de ton âge ! ;-)**

Castiel éclata alors de rire, amusé par la plaisanterie de son ami. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme, soulagé entièrement du poids lourd qu'il avait porté sur les épaules depuis son dernière rendez vous avec Dean Winchester. Il sursauta quand son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il avait un nouveau message.

**Jason : Ca en fait au moins un de nous deux de content. La petite amie de mon frère vient de me mettre une raclée. Mon égo souffre terriblement.**

Castiel secoua la tête.

**Jimmy : Etre battu par une fille te fait honte ?**

**Jason : Oh non, je me fiche d'être battu par une fille. J'en connais qui pourraient m'assommer d'un seul coup de poing. Non. C'est d'être battu par une novice qui me fait mal. **

**Jimmy : Pauvre bébé.**

**Jason : Ah ah vieillard.**

Castiel sortit alors de la cuisine pour reprendre place sur le canapé. Il avait vraiment besoin de ce genre de conversations pour lui redonner le moral et lui faire oublier tous ses petits problèmes. Jason était un vrai rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Et peu importait qu'il ne soit pas prêt à le rencontrer. Il en avait besoin pour continuer d'avancer de son côté.


	8. Donneur de leçons

**Bonjour,**

**Voilà, je suis de retour. Les publications vont donc reprendre leur rythme normal.**

**Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre durant cette semaine car je n'avais pas de connexion internet tout le temps. Je m'en excuse ici et je vous remercie de m'avoir écrit et lu. Merci également pour tous vos compliments. Ils me touchent et continuent de me motiver.**

**Voici donc le 8ème chapitre de cette histoire et les deux frères ont une discussion cruciale. **

**Au passge, qui a vu les épisodes 21 et 22 de la saison 10 de Supernatural ? Mon Dieu ... je n'en reviens toujours pas. La fin de ces deux épisodes a bien failli me tuer (pas au sens propre bien sûr) ... et alors que penser de ce que Dean a dit à son frère au début de l'épisode 22 ? **

**Bref, je n'en dis pas plus sans quoi je vais dévoiler des choses.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Who the hell am I ? de Hoobastank**

**Chapitre 8 : Donneur de leçon**

_« Je suis toujours prêt à apprendre, bien que je n'aime pas toujours qu'on me donne des leçons »_

_Winston Churchill_

Dean savait que quelque chose tracassait son frère. Il détestait le voir aussi refermé et visiblement angoissé. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Et de toute évidence, cela le concernait s'il en croyait les regards que Sam lui lançait par moment quand il était persuadé que Dean ne le voyait pas. C'était consécutif au coup de fil qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander de quoi il s'agissait. Sam ne lui cachait rien. Ils avaient appris au fil de leur enfance et de leur adolescence qu'il était dangereux de se mentir ou de camoufler ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux pour grandir et évoluer. Sam avait totalement confiance en Dean. L'inverse était vrai également même si Dean avait déjà dissimulé certaines informations à son frère. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de toutes les blessures reçues au cours de ses déploiements. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait lui mentir. C'était uniquement pour le protéger. Sam n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter inutilement pour lui quand il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire pour l'aider.

Il s'était senti coupable à l'époque. Et il savait parfaitement que son frère s'en voulait également de ne rien dire. Il finirait par parler. Dean n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Sam était incapable physiquement de lui cacher des informations. Il attendait probablement que Jess ne soit plus dans la pièce pour parler. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qui se passait. Dean savait qu'elle aimait Sam de tout son cœur et qu'elle commençait à bien le connaître. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais le connaître comme Dean le connaissait. Ils n'avaient pas grandis ensemble. Cela faisait toute la différence.

Dean avait donc décidé de prendre son mal en patience. Il allait attendre que son frère décide de lui parler puis, comme à son habitude, il ferait tout pour l'aider à régler son problème. Il ne reprocherait pas à son frère de ne pas lui avoir parler tout de suite. Il était incapable de lui en vouloir. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés. Mais rester brouillé avec Sam était inconcevable pour lui. C'était pire que perdre un membre. C'était pire que tout. Quand ils s'étaient disputés après le départ de Dean pour l'armée, ce dernier avait failli renoncer à ses projets pour se réconcilier avec lui. Il avait eu envie de tout envoyer balader et de sacrifier sa carrière pour Sam. C'était ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était gosse. Il donnait tout pour son frère. Refusait de manger pour que le jeune garçon n'ait pas faim. Affrontait la colère de son père pour éviter que les coups ne soient dirigés contre Sam. Dean aurait donné sa vie pour son petit frère. Il ne savait pas comment faire autrement.

Il fit donc mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et continua de jouer avec Jess. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle était belle, drôle, intelligente et avait des sentiments forts et sincères pour son frère. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer Sam faisant sa vie avec elle. L'épousant et élevant leurs enfants à ses côtés. Lui les regarderait de loin, seul comme il savait qu'il finirait inévitablement. Il serait un oncle à défaut de pouvoir être un père à son tour. Il avait déjà élevé Sam. Il avait fait du bon travail. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable à nouveau. Il était impossible d'aider un enfant à grandir quand on n'avait plus aucun espoir en l'avenir. Plus aucun optimisme. Plus rien d'autre qu'un handicap et des séquelles à vie. Il pourrait être un bon oncle. Un à qui on venait se confier. Cela devrait lui suffire.

Jess le battit plusieurs fois à Guitar Heroes sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il s'en plaignit à Jimmy avant de tendre la manette à son frère pour tenter de venger l'honneur des Winchester. Sam était bien évidemment trop amoureux de Jess pour la battre et elle enchaîna les victoires durant de longues minutes.

Dean finit par renoncer à jouer et se contenta de regarder son frère et la femme qui partageait sa vie s'amuser et se sourire. C'était ce type de relation qu'il avait eu avec Michael au début. Ils avaient partagé les mêmes regards complices, les mêmes sourires timides. Il avait ressenti la même envie de faire plaisir à son petit ami, la difficulté à ne pas l'embrasser et le toucher constamment. Ils avaient été réellement heureux durant les premières années. Dean pensait qu'ils le seraient toujours. Mais leur amour avait fini par s'effriter. Dean savait que c'était en partie du à ses longues absences. Il avait assumé ses choix et cela lui avait sans nul doute coûté l'homme de sa vie en plus de sa jambe gauche. Il secoua la tête avant de pousser un long soupire. Il aurait pu faire sa vie avec Michael dans d'autres circonstances. Il était inutile d'avoir des regrets mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nostalgique. Il allait devoir se contenter d'assister au bonheur de son frère. C'était mieux que rien.

Jess insista ensuite pour préparer le dîner pour tout le monde. Benny et Andrea avaient profité de l'arrivée de Sam pour partir en week end. Dean savait que sa présence constante pesait sur leur vie de couple. Ils auraient du profiter de leur derniers jours avant l'arrivée de leur enfant. Mais ils n'étaient jamais seuls. Ils avaient du attendre que Sam prenne le relais pour partir. Dean se sentait infantilisé. Il se sentait dépendant et surveillé. Il détestait ça.

Après avoir mangé en parlant des cours que Jess et Sam suivaient à l'université et du nouvel appartement qu'ils partageaient, la jeune femme finit par s'excuser pour aller se coucher. Elle embrassa Dean sur la joue avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ce dernier aurait réellement pu tomber amoureux d'elle s'il n'avait pas été résolument gay. Il était vraiment content que son frère l'ait trouvé. Ils formaient un couple parfait.

Après avoir embrassé Sam rapidement sur les lèvres, elle leur souhaita bonne nuit puis disparut dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'amis.

Dean la suivit des yeux avant de se lever difficilement. Il utilisa ses béquilles pour se rendre dans la cuisine puis se pencha au dessus de l'évier. Il appuya son bassin contre pour garder son équilibre et posa ses béquilles à côté de lui. Il savait que rester debout sur une seule jambe était une mauvaise idée. Il le paierait cruellement le lendemain. Mais il refusait de représenter un poids mort pour les personnes autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas débarrasser la table sans lâcher ses béquilles mais il pouvait au moins faire la vaisselle. Il alluma l'eau, régla la température puis attendit que son frère lui apporte les couverts et les assiettes. Il attrapa une éponge et commença à laver ce que Sam avait posé dans l'évier. Il travailla une seconde en silence, conscient du regard de Sam sur lui. Il savait que son frère désapprouvait son choix de se fatiguer inutilement. Il savait qu'il avait envie de prendre le relais et de lui demander de se rassoir. Mais Dean refuserait et Sam le savait également. Il ne le proposa donc pas.

Après quelques minutes, Dean commença à sentir une douleur dans sa jambe droite. Sa cuisse tremblait sous son poids – il en avait perdu beaucoup durant ces dernières semaines mais il avait également perdu de la masse musculaire – et il commençait à avoir des crampes dans le dos. Il le garda pour lui. Il ne voulait pas se plaindre et inquiéter son frère inutilement. Sam ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Dean devait accepter ses douleurs. Elles faisaient parties de son quotidien à présent. Il les ressentirait probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il devait apprendre à composer avec. Peut être les choses seraient elles plus simples s'il acceptait de porter sa prothèse. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner raison à Novak sur ce point.

Dean vit du coin de l'oeil Sam commencer à essuyer la vaisselle propre. Le jeune homme profita du fait qu'il était occupé à autre chose pour poser une main dans son dos et masser sensiblement le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Il grimaça aussitôt en sentant ses muscles contractés et douloureux. Il aurait du savoir que Sam le remarquerait. Après tout, le jeune homme le connaissait par cœur lui aussi. Il savait discerner les signes de tension chez son grand frère.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, souffla t-il sans lever les yeux de l'assiette qu'il essuyait calmement.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui et le dévisagea durant de longues secondes.

\- Tu devrais me laisser tranquille. Je suis adulte Sammy, répliqua t-il sans méchanceté.

Il savait que son frère n'avait que son intérêt en tête. Qu'il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer ou le faire se sentir diminué. Il était inquiet pour lui et il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'en faisait pas trop. Dean n'avait aucune raison de le lui reprocher. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Oh, tu es adulte oui Dean … même si tu te comportes comme un gamin la majeure partie du temps, jeta Sam après quelques secondes.

Dean avait l'impression étrange que ce que son frère venait de lui dire n'était pas uniquement en rapport avec le fait qu'il se tienne debout pour faire la vaisselle. C'était lié à ce qu'il lui cachait depuis le mystérieux coup de fil reçu. Qui pouvait bien l'avoir appelé ? Benny, Charlie, Ellen ? Dean pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui en prenant conscience que l'un de ses proches avait jugé bon de se servir de son frère pour lui faire passer un message. Il refusait qu'on utilise Sammy contre lui. Qu'on utilise leur amour et leur lien pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

\- Tu essaies de me faire passer un message petit frère ? Demanda alors Dean en laissant tomber l'éponge dans l'évier.

Il se redressa à l'aide de ses mains puis reprit ses béquilles pour se tourner et faire face à Sam. Son dos le lançait affreusement. Et sa jambe droite tremblait toujours sous son poids. Il aurait été préférable d'avoir cette discussion une fois installé sur le canapé. Mais il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Il ne voulait pas donner raison à la personne qui avait jugé bon de passer par Sam pour le ménager.

\- Je ne sais pas Dean … à ton avis ? Jeta Sam en posant sa serviette sur le comptoir avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

Il était évident que la réponse était « oui ». Sam avait envie de lui dire quelque chose mais il espérait que Dean comprendrait quoi sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire clairement. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient appris à faire quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard. Mais cette fois, Dean n'avait pas l'intention de faciliter la tâche de son frère. S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il allait devoir le faire avec des mots.

\- Soit tu as quelque chose à me dire et je t'invite à le faire clairement … soit tu me fais marcher et je préfère aller me coucher avant de perdre mon temps avec toi, rétorqua Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam poussa un long soupire agacé avant de se masser longuement l'arrête du nez. Il était frustré et Dean savait qu'il était la seule personne au monde à pouvoir provoquer cette réaction aussi rapidement chez lui. C'était un pouvoir acquis en grandissant à ses côtés. Un privilège de grand frère également.

\- Ok, bonne nuit Sam, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes.

Il avança doucement jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, prenant soin de ménager son dos et de reprendre sa respiration souvent. Il détestait le rythme trop lent qu'il devait constamment adopter. Mais il refusait également de s'essouffler devant son frère ou de risquer de tomber parce qu'il n'avait pas écouter les signaux envoyés par son corps.

Quand il franchit enfin la porte de la cuisine, il prit la direction du couloir qui menaient aux chambres. Il entendit Sam le rejoindre en quelques enjambées. Dean regrettait réellement l'époque où il pouvait distancer son frère sans même forcer. Sam était plus grand que lui mais Dean était un soldat. Il était sur entraîné. Personne ne pouvait le battre à la course. Pas même son géant de petit frère.

\- Dean, attends une seconde. J'aimerais assez qu'on parle tous les deux.

Sam était derrière lui et le jeune soldat prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de lui faire face. Il indiqua alors le canapé du menton et se dirigea dans cette direction aussitôt. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur les coussins et étendit sa jambe droite devant lui. Il massa le muscle de sa cuisse quelques secondes alors que Sam prenait place sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse.

\- Ok, je t'écoute, lança t-il ensuite pour encourager son frère à parler.

Dean savait que cette conversation n'allait pas lui plaire. Mais la personne qui avait demandé à Sam de lui parler à sa place avait eu une idée brillante. Il n'y avait que son frère que Dean acceptait d'écouter. Il ne se confiait pas à sa psychologue mais il pouvait envisager de le faire avec Sam. Et cela le rendait plus furieux encore. Car il détestait qu'on tente de le manipuler de la sorte. Dès qu'il aurait fini de parler avec Sam, il se ferait un malin plaisir de faire comprendre à la personne qui l'avait appelé qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas qu'on utilise son petit frère contre lui.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime Dean, commença finalement Sam après de longues secondes.

Dean n'en avait jamais douté. Ils pouvaient se disputer – ils le faisaient souvent – se faire la tête pendant quelques jours mais il restait persuadé que Sam l'aimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Tout comme lui l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Personne ne pourrait jamais prendre la place de son petit frère. Il aurait donné sa vie pour lui sans hésiter, aurait tout sacrifié – avait tout sacrifié – pour lui. Il l'avait élevé, l'avait regardé devenir quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et était admiratif de son parcours. Il finit par hocher la tête. Sam lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime malgré tout … que je t'aime même quand tu te comportes comme un idiot ou quand tu refuses de suivre les conseils qu'on te donne. Tu sais que je t'aime même avec une jambe en moins ou que je t'aimerais si un bras te poussait dans le dos, poursuivit Sam.

Dean avait envie de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère et d'indiquer à son frère qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit une jambe qui pousse sur son corps mais il se retint de le faire au dernier moment. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour plaisanter. Pas le bon sujet non plus. Son accident était trop récent. Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête pour encourager son frère à poursuivre.

\- Je sais que tu te sens diminué et je sais que tu détestes devoir reposer sur les autres. Mais Dean, ta blessure ne change en rien le fait que j'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Que je compterais toujours sur toi pour me dire quoi faire quand je serais perdu ou pour me remettre à ma place comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu es mon grand frère et tu le resteras jusqu'à notre mort. Tu restes mon modèle. Je suis tellement fier de toi … tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'admire.

Dean pouvait sentir sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'immensité de l'amour de son frère. Il n'en était pas moins furieux à l'idée d'être manipulé mais il n'en voulait pas à Sam. Pas quand il sentait son frère aussi sincère.

\- Je me fiche de tout le reste. Je me fiche que tu aies une jambe en moins ou des problèmes respiratoires … je me fiche de ton apparence. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce que tu es à l'intérieur ne changera jamais. Et c'est ta personnalité, ton courage, ton amour de tes proches et ton âme tout entière que je vois quand je te regarde. C'est tout ce que tu es que j'aime. Personne ne s'arrête à ton apparence physique … du moins pas les gens qui comptent dans ta vie et ceux qui seront amené à compter dans le futur. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Dean avait envie de dire « oui » pour faire plaisir à son frère. Mais il refusait de lui mentir. Et il en avait assez de jouer un jeu. De mentir sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour rassurer les gens autour de lui. Il était différent de l'homme qu'il avait été avant son accident. Et même si son frère lui jurait qu'il l'acceptait comme il était, il savait très bien que quelque chose avait changé. Sam n'avait plus le même regard sur lui qu'avant. Il continuait de l'aimer mais les rôles étaient inversés. C'était Dean sur qui on devait veiller à présent. Et cela le rendait complètement fou.

\- Sammy, je ne doute pas une seconde de ton amour ou de ton soutien mais rendons nous à l'évidence … je ne suis plus le même homme. Je ne le serais plus jamais. J'étais un soldat, un grand frère et un petit ami. Je ne suis plus rien de tout ça. J'ai tout perdu et je … je sais que tu en as conscience toi aussi. Alors inutile de me dire toutes ces choses.

\- Dean, non, tu …

\- Je suis handicapé Sammy. Tu ne me diras pas le contraire.

Dean pouvait accepter que son frère lui dise qu'il l'aimait toujours ou même qu'il tente – inutilement – de lui faire croire que rien n'avait changé. Mais il refusait que son frère nie son handicap ou cherche à le minimiser. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il ne tolèrerait pas. Pas même de la part de Sammy.

\- Tu es handicapé Dean mais tu n'es pas un handicapé. Cela fait toute la différence.

Le jeune soldat fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas réellement ce que son frère cherchait à lui faire comprendre. Pour lui, les deux choses avaient la même signification. Sam semblait se moquer de lui. Et il lui faisait perdre son temps. Dean était fatigué.

\- Explique toi Sammy … explique toi maintenant parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu cherches à me dire et je suis fatigué de devoir chercher à décrypter tes paroles.

Sam se passa une main sur le visage avant de lever les yeux au plafond une seconde. Il semblait fatigué lui aussi. Mais il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement têtu. Comme Dean l'était aussi. Ils devaient ce trait de caractère à leur père principalement.

\- Ce que je cherche à te dire Dean, c'est que tu … personne ne peut nier que tu es blessé … les médecins ont amputé ta jambe et c'est un handicap évident mais … il ne te définit pas. Tu n'es pas un handicapé. Tu es mon frère. Tu es un homme fort et courageux. Tu es la personne qui m'a élevé et qui m'a montré la voie. Tu es celui vers qui je me tourne quand je suis perdu. Tu as été mon père et ma mère … mon grand frère. Dean, tu as un handicap mais personne ne te voit que comme une personne handicapée et … tu dois comprendre que tu es bien plus que ça.

Dean aurait probablement du être satisfait d'entendre les propos de son frère. Il aurait du être soulagé de savoir qu'il aurait son soutien en toutes circonstances et qu'il avait eu un tel impact sur sa vie. Mais le fait que son frère ait besoin de le lui dire lui rappelait combien il était dépendant des autres à présent. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour parler de ses sentiments. Pas même avec Sam. Leur père leur avait toujours dit que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Qu'il fallait apprendre à les enfouir au plus profond de soi et ne jamais les laisser les contrôler. Dean avait toujours suivi les ordres de son père. Il ne parlait pas de ses sentiments, ne leur prêtait pas attention et n'avait plus pleuré devant son frère depuis une éternité. Il savait que Sam ne le critiquerait jamais ou ne se moquerait de lui. Son petit frère était nettement plus à l'aise que lui avec ses sentiments. Il pouvait en parler librement et confiait sans problème ce qu'il ressentait. Dean l'enviait parfois pour cela. Il avait eu les pires difficultés du monde à avouer son amour à Michael. Sans l'extrême patience de son petit ami, il aurait probablement raté le coche. Il avait toujours été handicapé émotionnellement … il l'était physiquement aussi à présent.

\- Sam, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ?

Dean en avait plus qu'assez que son frère tourne autour du pot. Il savait qu'il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il tentait de préparer le terrain pour s'assurer une réaction modérément violente. Il était inutile de prendre des pincettes. Dean était déjà en colère et cela ne risquait pas d'aller en s'arrangeant.

\- Je te dis tout ça parce que je le pense, assura Sam après quelques secondes.

Dean soupira longuement, agacé. Il avaient envie de se lever du canapé et de quitter la pièce sans laisser l'occasion à son frère de lui dire ce qu'il lui cachait. Il l'aurait sans nul doute fait s'il n'avait pas été handicapé. Mais il avait mal dans la jambe droite et dans le dos et il avait besoin de rester assis pour reprendre des forces. Il ne restait pas par choix mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il espérait que Sam en avait conscience.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot Sammy et je te connais par cœur alors inutile de continuer à me mentir. Je sais que tout ça a un rapport avec la conversation que tu as eu au téléphone tout à l'heure … celle dont tu n'as pas parlé et je suis presque sûr qu'on t'a demandé de me faire passer un message. Ce qui … ce qui est extrêmement infantilisant et humiliant. Mais puisque je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je veux bien t'écouter … si et seulement si tu te montres honnête avec moi et que tu me dises enfin franchement ce que tu me caches.

Sam le dévisagea une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. De toute évidence, il avait peur de la réaction de son frère. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être terrifié. Dean ne tolèrerait jamais qu'on se serve de son frère. Et il avait bien l'intention de faire payer cette manipulation à la personne qui se cachait derrière. Peu importait de qui il pouvait s'agir. Dean allait le lui faire regretter.

\- C'était le docteur Novak … Castiel Novak, avoua finalement Sam après avoir détourné les yeux.

Dean sentit la colère l'envahir aussitôt en repensant à son kiné. Il avait eu la sensation d'être clair la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il lui avait demandé de s'en tenir à son boulot et de le faire bien. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il refusait de le voir s'immiscer dans sa vie. Et Novak avait osé appeler son frère dans son dos pour le faire changer d'avis. Pour lui demander d'intervenir en sa faveur. C'était inacceptable. Intolérable. Dean se sentait trahi.

\- Cet enfoiré n'avait pas le droit de t'appeler. Il est … il n'avait pas le droit.

Sam se leva alors du fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à côté de Dean sur le canapé. Il posa aussitôt une main sur la cuisse droite de son frère. C'était un geste tendre et délicat. Sam était une des rares personnes qui pouvait encore poser une main sur Dean sans qu'il ne se sente mal à l'aise.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait pour t'ennuyer tu sais … il l'a fait parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Il veut que tu ailles mieux … que tu guérisses. Je crois sincèrement que tu devrais l'écouter … lui laisser une chance. Il pourrait t'aider si toutefois tu lui en laisses l'opportunité.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas faire confiance à son médecin. Et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui donnait raison. Castiel Novak avait très largement outrepassé les droits que son métier lui donnait. Il s'était mêlé de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas. Il avait fait la seule chose que Dean estimait réellement impardonnable. Il avait utilisé son petit frère contre lui. Il venait de sceller le destin de leur collaboration. Dean refusait de travailler avec lui à présent. Il refusait de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui une fois qu'il l'aurait remis à sa place.

\- Il l'a fait parce qu'il n'accepte pas l'idée qu'il puisse échouer avec moi … qu'il puisse ne pas être la personne idéale pour moi. Il l'a fait parce qu'il est trop orgueilleux pour accepter son échec. Je lui ai dit que j'envisageais de changer de médecin et ça a du le vexer. Tant pis pour lui … je me fiche de ce qu'il peut ressentir.

Sam serra le muscle de sa cuisse dans sa main durant quelques secondes avant de tourner le visage vers Dean et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Dean, il ne peut pas t'aider si tu refuses d'aller mieux. Et je te connais. Je sais que tu n'acceptes pas ta situation. Que tu refuses d'aller mieux parce que tu es terrifié de devoir changer. De devoir abandonner ce qui a fait ta vie jusque là pour trouver une nouvelle voie. Tu as peur parce que tu as la sensation que les gens ne te voient plus que comme quelqu'un de diminué et de faible. Mais tu te trompes Dean. Tu es un survivant. Tu es un soldat. Tu es mon grand frère.

Dean savait que son frère pensait réellement ce qu'il disait mais il se trompait. Il faisait fausse route. Sam ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation, l'importance des changements que Dean devait affronter. Toute sa vie avait été bouleversé. Il avait perdu tout ce qui comptait pour lui et il ne voyait pas quelle issue pouvait s'offrir à lui. Il doutait sincèrement qu'il en existe une. Il devait se reposer sur les autres pour faire ce qu'il aurait du être capable de faire par lui même. Il était inutile de nier la réalité. Sam ne pouvait pas continuer à se voiler la face sur ce point. Ils devaient tous les deux accepter que les choses avaient changé et qu'elles ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

\- Ca suffit Sam. J'ai refusé de l'écouter et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me répéter ses paroles. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense. Ca fait quatre mois et je ne vais pas mieux. Il est peut être temps pour nous d'admettre que je n'irais jamais mieux. J'en ai assez de jouer à ce petit jeu avec tout le monde et plus particulièrement avec toi. Je vous souris et je vous écoute mais … j'ai la sensation d'être le seul à avoir compris la gravité de la situation. Vous vous accrochez à l'image que vous aviez de moi mais j'ai changé. Je ne serais plus jamais le même. Et je ne veux pas que vous tentiez de me convaincre du contraire.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, sans nul doute pour protester mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il avait des choses à dire et son frère devait l'écouter.

\- Je pourrais peut être un jour réussir à marcher avec une prothèse et à me passer de mes béquilles mais je continuerais à être essoufflé et que je continuerais à souffrir … je l'accepte. Tu dois le faire aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser d'être qui je suis à présent … je n'ai rien demandé. Je sais que si je n'étais pas devenu soldat, rien de tel ne me serait arrivé. Mais j'aimais mon métier … j'aimais mes hommes et j'aimais ce que je faisais tous les jours. J'aurais donné ma vie pour l'armée. Sans hésiter une seconde. Je vais assumer les conséquences de mes choix de vie. Mais il est temps que j'arrête de me mentir à moi même. Il est temps que j'arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien et comme si tout allait bientôt s'arranger. Je suis fatigué de cacher ce que je ressens derrière un sourire ou une plaisanterie. Je vais mener cette bataille mais je vais la mener comme bon me semble. Je n'accepterais pas les conseils d'un homme qui ne me connait pas et qui se fiche probablement totalement de moi.

\- Et les miens Dean ? Est-ce que tu accepterais d'écouter mes conseils ? Demanda finalement Sam en retirant sa main de la cuisse de son frère pour la passer nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme paraissait réellement angoissé à l'idée d'avoir énervé son frère. Dean n'avait pas envie de crier après Sam. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui. Mais il lui en voulait à présent d'avoir accepté de faire ce que Novak lui demandait. Il se sentait trahi par la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. La seule qu'il croyait incapable de le faire. C'était pire que tout. Pire encore que sa blessure et son handicap.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes conseils Sam. Ce sont les siens. Tu ne fais que répéter ce qu'il t'a demandé de dire et … je suis désolé mais je n'aime pas l'idée que tu aies pu accepter aussi facilement de le faire.

\- J'ai accepté parce que je t'aime et que je veux que tu ailles mieux.

Mais ce n'est pas à toi de me dire comment m'y prendre pour guérir parce que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens et de ce que je traverser !

\- La faute à qui Dean hein ? Tu ne me dis plus rien … tu ne me parles pas.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris d'entendre des reproches dans la voix de son frère. Il ne comprenait pas comment Sam pouvait lui en vouloir à lui alors qu'il était celui qui avait jugé bon de lui donner une leçon de morale. Non. Dean n'acceptait pas que son frère lui reproche des choses qu'il estimait ne pas avoir fait mal.

\- Je ne te dois rien Sammy. Je ne t'ai rien demandé d'ailleurs. C'est toi qui a ressenti le besoin de voler à mon secours. Je suis suffisamment grand pour m'occuper de moi même. Je t'aime et tu me manques quand on ne se voit pas pendant un long moment mais je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu abandonnes tout pour moi. Alors ne me reproche pas de l'avoir fait … Je n'ai jamais été du genre à me confier ou à parler de mes sentiments. Tu le sais parfaitement. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de te parler ou de pleurer sur ton épaule. Je veux avancer. Mais je veux le faire à ma manière.

Dean avait conscience d'avoir haussé le ton. Sam le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il semblait choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Déçu du refus catégorique de son frère. Et blessé qu'il n'ait pas accepté de l'écouter et de suivre ses conseils.

\- Alors toi, tu peux veiller sur moi et me donner des conseils mais l'inverse ne serait pas possible ?

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Je suis ton grand frère. Il est normal que je veille sur toi. Je continuerais à le faire mais je refuse que tu perdes une seconde de plus avec moi. Tu as mieux à faire.

Sam se leva brusquement du canapé, visiblement furieux. Il fit deux pas droit devant lui avant de faire volte face et de dévisager Dean en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Mieux à faire que de passer du temps avec la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux ? Mieux à faire que m'occuper de mon grand frère qui a tout sacrifié pour moi quand on était enfants ? Pourquoi refuses tu de comprendre que je suis ici parce que j'en ai envie ? Parce que je t'aime et que je veux te voir sourire à nouveau ? Je ne suis pas là par obligation Dean.

Le jeune homme aurait aimé pouvoir croire son frère. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être sûr que Sam ne ressentait réellement aucune obligation de l'aider. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Et c'était là le cœur du problème. Sam n'était pas là uniquement parce qu'il en avait envie. Avant son accident, ils se parlaient très souvent au téléphone mais son jeune frère ne sacrifiait pas ses études pour venir le voir. Dean ne l'aurait pas laissé faire et Sam n'en avait de toute façon pas envie. Il avait conscience de l'importance de sa réussite. Les choses avaient changé à présent. Il ressentait le besoin de venir voir Dean. Il ressentait le besoin de veiller sur lui. Ce n'était pas l'ordre naturel des choses. Et cela prouvait que le jeune homme se sentait obligé de vérifier que son frère allait bien. Il pouvait le nier tant qu'il le voulait mais c'était pourtant la réalité.

\- Sam, si je n'avais pas été blessé, tu ne serais pas là. Tu serais resté chez toi à étudier avec ta merveilleuse petite amie. Tu m'aurais appelé mais tu ne serais pas venu. Je le sais et tu le sais. Cessons de nous voiler la face. Désolé mais je ne peux plus accepter que tu sacrifies tes études pour moi.

Des études que je peux faire uniquement grâce à toi je te rappelle, le coupa Sam froidement.

\- Justement … je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques … je ne veux pas que tu échoues à cause de moi. Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu viennes me voir constamment. J'ai besoin d'être seul. J'ai besoin de régler mes problèmes par moi même. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide et certainement pas de celle de Novak.

Sam baissa alors les yeux et Dean en profita pour se remettre debout. Il vacilla une seconde avant de parvenir à retrouver son équilibre.

\- Je veux que tu sois parti demain matin.

En entendant ces mots, Sam releva les yeux et la tête. Il avait visiblement du mal à contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses paupières. Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois. Dean avait de la peine pour lui mais il restait persuadé que sa décision était la bonne. Il faisait ce choix difficile pour son frère et pour lui. Pour préserver leur relation et un semblant de normalité dans sa vie.

\- Je t'aime Sammy mais je suis en colère contre toi. Je suis en colère parce que tu as jugé bon d'entrer dans le jeu de Novak et de faire ce qu'il te demandait. Je t'en veux et je crois qu'il est préférable pour nous deux de prendre nos distances pour le moment.

\- Dean, tu es en train de te refermer sur toi même. Tu repousses toutes les personnes qui t'aiment et tu finiras seul … à ce rythme là tu finiras tout seul. Michael … moi … tu ne peux pas nous repousser.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris que son frère mêle son ancien petit ami à cette histoire. Il se demandait à présent si ce dernier avait lui aussi pris contact avec Sam pour tenter de le convaincre de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Il avait la sensation que tous ses proches complotaient dans son dos. Qu'ils s'estimaient plus à même de prendre des décisions à sa place. Qu'ils devaient diriger sa vie. Dean ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Il se sentait terriblement seul à présent. Il était fatigué et il en avait assez.

\- Alors je finirais seul Sam. Je m'en contrefiche. Je préfère la solitude à votre présence constante. Vous parlez de moi dans mon dos. Vous prenez des décisions me concernant sans me consulter et je ne peux pas le tolérer. J'en ai assez de faire en sorte de satisfaire tout le monde … de jouer le jeu pour être accepté. Cette fois ci, j'arrête. Je veux que tu sois parti demain à la première heure.

Il se tourna alors et commença à s'éloigner de son frère. Il avançait doucement avec ses béquilles mais il savait que son frère ne chercherait pas à le rattraper. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de le faire tomber en l'énervant plus encore. Il remonta ensuite le couloir puis entra dans la chambre de Benny et Andrea. Ses amis lui avaient suggéré d'y dormir durant le séjour de Sam et Jessica. Dean aurait préféré dormir sur le canapé mais il doutait de pouvoir le faire dans son état. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupire puis jeta ses béquilles par terre. Il se déshabilla rapidement jusqu'à ne porter plus que son boxer puis se glissa sous les couvertures. Il s'installa sur le dos et joignit ses mains au niveau de son ventre.

Il n'en revenait pas de la tournure que les évènements avaient prise. Il s'était disputé avec Sam à cause de Novak. Le médecin allait le lui payer. Il avait l'intention de lui dire exactement ce qu'il pensait de sa petite manœuvre.

Il savait toutefois également que ce qui venait de se passer avec Sam n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Cette dispute couvait depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils avaient préféré le nier mais Dean ressentait le besoin de mettre les choses au clair depuis un moment maintenant. C'était chose faite. Il espérait sincèrement que sa relation avec Sam ne serait pas altérée de façon durable par ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

Il estimait avoir eu raison. Personne n'avait le droit de prendre toutes ses décisions pour lui. Mais il aimait Sammy et il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie.

Dean soupira longuement puis attrapa son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Il vérifia l'heure avant d'envoyer un message à Jimmy.

**Jason : Je viens de me disputer avec mon frère. Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à dormir. J'espère ne pas t'avoir réveillé.**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il aperçut le nom de Jimmy sur son écran. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait le jeune homme pour lui remonter le moral et lui changer les idées.

**Jimmy : Tu ne me réveilles pas. Je suis désolé pour toi et ton frère. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.**

**Jason : Je l'espère aussi. C'était nécessaire je suppose. Il pense pouvoir prendre le contrôle de ma vie pour moi et même si je l'aime, je refuse de le laisser faire.**

Dean savait que Sam ne cherchait pas réellement à le contrôler. Mais il pensait avoir à tort le droit de lui dire quoi faire. Il le jugeait incapable de le faire seul. Il manquait de confiance en lui. Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il n'avait jamais cru que son frère finirait un jour par douter autant de lui.

**Jimmy : Parfois, on peut faire de la peine aux gens sans le vouloir. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut.**

**Jason : Sans doute. Mais pour le moment, je veux juste qu'il s'en aille. Ca ira mieux quand il sera rentré chez lui.**

Dean espérait sincèrement que son frère ferait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il croisait les doigts pour que Sam et Jessica soient partis quand il se lèverait demain. Il refusait de les affronter. Il refusait de leur parler. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour faire le point. Et pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire à Novak quand il se trouverait à nouveau face à lui.

**Jimmy : Tu veux parler d'autre chose ? **

**Jason : S'il te plait oui.**

Dean aimait que son ami sache exactement ce dont il avait besoin sans qu'il soit obligé de le lui dire. Il pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour lui changer les idées. Tant qu'il avait Jimmy, il n'était pas seul. Même si leur relation n'était pas conventionnelle et qu'ils ne se verraient probablement jamais.

**Jimmy : J'ai vu un documentaire extrêmement intéressant ce soir à la télévision. Tu veux que je te raconte ?**

**Jason : Parfait … ça me permettra sans doute de m'endormir.**

**Jimmy : Ah ah, très drôle.**

Dean sourit. Il préférait ne pas se demander pourquoi il était aussi simple pour lui de parler avec son ami. Pourquoi il ne ressentait aucune gêne pour se confier à lui. Il ne voulait pas se poser de questions dont les réponses risquaient de ne pas lui plaire. Il se contenta de lire le message suivant de Jimmy et de s'amuser de la description enthousiaste que son ami faisait de l'émission sur les abeilles qui semblait l'avoir réellement fasciné. Il laissa ses messages calmer quelque peu les battements de son cœur et atténuer le chagrin qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait que Jimmy qui le faisait se sentir normal. Qui le faisait se sentir lui à nouveau. C'était sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Il savait qu'il serait perdu s'il ne pouvait plus discuter avec lui. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il refusait de rencontrer son ami. Il avait peur d'être déçu. Peur de devoir renoncer à lui et de le perdre pour de bon. Sans leurs échanges de message, sa vie serait extrêmement vide. Elle serait terne et sans intérêt et il avait peur des idées que cela risquait de faire naître dans son esprit fatigué. Il aimait ses amis mais tous marchaient sur des œufs avec lui. Tous pensaient savoir mieux que lui ce qu'il ressentait et pensait. Il n'y avait que Jimmy qui ne se permettait pas de lui donner des conseils. Qui écoutait ce qu'il disait sans le juger. A l'heure qu'il était, il était son meilleur ami et son seul véritable soutien. Cela en disait sans doute long sur le genre de vie que Dean menait. Mais il s'en fichait. Jimmy le rendait heureux. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.


	9. Retour de flamme

**Hello everyone !**

**Voici le 9ème chapitre et la confrontation entre Dean et Castiel.**

**Une nouvelle fois, Dean se montre injuste et cruel. Je sais qu'il peut paraître ingrat mais à la façon dont je vois les choses, il a simplement du mal à accepter sa propre vulnérabilité et ses faiblesses. Et quand les gens cherchent à l'aider, cela les rend plus vraies et plus concrètes. De plus, Sammy est intouchable comme dans la série. Il peut tolérer qu'on s'en prenne à lui mais certainement pas à son frère.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Savior de 30 seconds to Mars**

**Chapitre 9 : Retour de flamme**

_« Une erreur ne devient une faute que lorsqu'on ne veut pas en démordre »_

_Ernst Jünger_

Castiel était terriblement angoissé. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Il était à quelques minutes de son prochain rendez vous avec Dean Winchester. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont les choses allaient se passer. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son frère et il redoutait le pire. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était presque sûr que Sam l'aurait appelé si leur plan avait fonctionné. Le fait qu'il reste silencieux ne pouvait qu'annoncer le pire. Dean avait refusé de l'écouter. Il avait sans nul doute deviné qui avait demandé à son frère de lui parler et Castiel allait en payer les conséquences.

Il avait passé le week end à penser à ce que son patient lui dirait quand ils se verraient. Il n'avait que très peu dormi et avait occupé ses journées à tourner en rond dans son appartement sans sortir. Meg était passée le voir dimanche pour discuter avec lui de tout et de rien. Castiel n'avait pas évoqué son angoisse et avait habilement esquivé les questions concernant Jason. Quand Meg était repartie, il s'était installé sur son canapé et avait passé le reste de la journée à regarder la télévision.

Sa seule distraction était venue des messages échangés avec Jason durant tout le week end. Son ami semblait avoir lui aussi bien besoin de se changer les idées. Sa dispute avec son frère l'avait considérablement déprimé. Il avait refusé de préciser la raison qui les avait amenés à se crier dessus mais Castiel avait la sensation que c'était sérieux. Il avait conseillé à Jason de ne pas rompre le contact avec son frère et de lui laisser une chance. Il lui avait expliqué combien il regrettait de ne pas être plus proche de sa famille et combien il était difficile de ne jamais être convié aux réunions organisées par ses parents en raison de son homosexualité. Jason avait fini par accepter d'appeler son frère d'ici quelques jours et Castiel avait été satisfait de sa réussite.

Ils avaient ensuite abordé d'autres sujets plus légers. Ils avaient débattu des dernières décisions de Gouvernement, du dernier film qui faisait le buzz et de l'artiste à la mode dont tout le monde discutait. Castiel confia à Jason son amour pour le dernier livre qu'il lisait alors que son ami lui racontait combien il avait été déçu par celui que lui avait commencé.

Leur discussion était simple et agréable. Rien n'était compliqué entre eux. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir passer des heures entières à discuter avec lui sans avoir à le faire par téléphones interposés. Il s'était toutefois rendu à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi ils étaient destinés. Castiel ne serait jamais capable de rencontrer son ami s'il s'en tenait aux réactions qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Jason semblait du même avis que lui. C'était aussi ce qui faisait la force de leur relation. Ils étaient conscients de leur incapacité à aller plus loin. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Cela évitait le stress, l'angoisse ou les attentes qu'on ne pouvait jamais satisfaire. Tout était facile entre eux. Castiel était vraiment heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Mais quand il se leva lundi matin, il oublia rapidement la joie de ses échanges avec Jason et son esprit le ramena inévitablement à la confrontation qu'il aurait d'ici peu avec Dean Winchester.

Il tenta de se préparer au pire. Il savait que si son plan avait échoué, son patient le quitterait aussitôt. Il perdrait toute chance de l'aider et il serait incapable de tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Il avait envie d'en parler avec Pamela mais la jeune femme n'était pas à l'hôpital le lundi matin et il n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone personnel. Il ne pouvait pas non plus en parler avec Meg et Balthazar. Ils n'aimaient pas parler de son travail avec eux. Cela les poussait généralement à lui faire des reproches sur le temps qu'il passait à l'hôpital. Il finissait par s'énerver et par se mettre à hurler. Il se sentait plus mal encore après.

Castiel se tourna alors vers la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier sans craindre sa réaction. Jason. Il avait hésité à lui parler de ses problèmes durant le week end mais il ne voulait pas ennuyer son ami avec tout cela quand il avait ses propres ennuis à régler. Il avait voulu lui changer les idées et se distraire par la même occasion.

Mais à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer son angoisse, il était temps pour lui d'envoyer un message à Jason et chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de son ami. Il savait que ce dernier ne se permettrait jamais de le juger. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

**Jimmy : Comment faire quand on n'a pas envie d'aller travailler mais qu'on n'a pas le choix ?**

Il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Il n'avait pas le droit de divulguer des informations confidentielles à une personne extérieure à l'hôpital. De surcroît, il refusait de révéler son vrai travail à Jason. C'était une des rares informations personnelles qu'il continuait de garder pour lui. C'était une protection. Un bouclier pour éviter que les choses ne deviennent trop personnelles. Trop intimes.

**Jason : On se fait porter pâle ? On s'invente une grand mère qui vient de mourir ? Ou on prend son courage à deux mains et on affronte ce qui nous fait peur … Oh on peut aussi y aller bourré mais ça dépend de ce que tu fais parce que ça peut vite être dangereux.**

Castiel sourit en lisant la réponse de son ami. Il secoua la tête en réfléchissant aux suggestions de Jimmy. Il était inenvisageable de mentir sur son état de santé ou sur la mort d'un quelconque membre de sa famille, factice ou non. Quant à se rendre au travail ivre, c'était tentant. Mais il avait d'autres patients à gérer et il avait l'obligation d'être efficace avec eux. La seule option valable était celle d'affronter Dean Winchester. Même si cela le terrifiait.

**Jimmy : Je vais y aller. Je vais affronter ma peur et me montrer courageux. Merci pour le conseil.**

**Jason Tu m'as aidé pour mon frère. Je ne fais que de te rendre la pareille. **

Castiel aimait que leur relation fonctionne dans les deux sens. Qu'ils en retirent la même satisfaction. C'était leur but à tous les deux. De se servir de cette amitié pour aller mieux. Pour guérir.

Castiel rangea son portable dans sa veste puis attrapa ses affaires pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Son premier rendez vous de la journée était avec Kevin Tran. Le jeune homme commençait à remarcher à présent. Il avait encore une longue route à parcourir mais il avançait à une vitesse folle. Castiel était terriblement fier de lui. Il avait accompli des miracles simplement à force de volonté. Peut être aurait il du lui demander de parler à Dean. Le Sergent ne pourrait pas nier qu'il existait un espoir pour lui en réalisant que Kevin, que les médecins condamnaient à la chaise roulante, avait fini par détromper tout le monde. Castiel aurait du y penser avant d'impliquer Samuel Winchester dans cette histoire. Car s'il avait échoué, il n'aurait plus aucune chance d'aider Dean. Il avait été idiot. Stupide.

Il fit le chemin en envisageant les pires scénarios. Il voulait être paré à toutes les éventualités. Dean risquait de lui hurler dessus. Il risquait de demander à changer de médecin. Castiel devait trouver les arguments parfaits pour le convaincre de ne pas prendre de décisions radicales. Il doutait de pouvoir y parvenir.

Il se gara sur sa place habituelle puis fit un détour par la salle de repos pour prendre un café. Il salua rapidement ses collègues avant de rejoindre son bureau pour récupérer les dossiers de ses patients du jour. Il passa quelques minutes avec les infirmières de son service avec qui il s'entendait bien. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour se faire des amis et n'en avaient aucun mis à part Meg et Balthazar. Jason était un cas à part.

Il savait qu'il était bizarre. Les gens étaient souvent déstabilisés par son attitude et par sa façon de parler. Mais il avait réussi à s'intégrer dans l'hôpital. Les infirmières appréciaient l'attention qu'il accordait à chacun de ses patients. Il avait gagné leur respect. Il venait souvent leur parler. Il n'était pas comme bien des médecins de l'hôpital qui sous estimaient le travail qu'elles faisaient. Il connaissait l'importance qu'elles avaient pour les patients. Il respectait ce qu'elles faisaient au quotidien. Cela avait probablement joué en sa faveur.

Il évoqua leur week end avec elles et les écouta se plaindre de leurs maris, petits amis ou enfants. Il ne parlait jamais réellement de lui avec elles. Elles ne posaient pas de questions. Beaucoup de monde savait pour Adam et personne n'osait jamais aborder le sujet avec lui.

Quand il eut terminé son café, Castiel salua les infirmières puis partit retrouver Kevin dans la salle où se trouvaient les appareils de rééducation. Kevin l'attendait patiemment, assis sur la chaise roulante qu'il utilisait la majeure partie du temps. Castiel aimait beaucoup le jeune homme. Il le trouvait courageux et drôle. Intelligent également. Il aurait aimé que tous ses patients soient comme lui. Cela aurait sans nul doute rendu son travail plus facile.

Castiel aimait vraiment son travail et la plupart du temps il aimait également ses patients. Il finissait par s'attacher à chacun d'eux. Il aimait les voir évoluer et guérir. Il en tirait une satisfaction immense. Sa démarche n'était pas uniquement altruiste et désintéressée. Il se sentait bien quand il les voyait sourire à nouveau. Il était légèrement égoïste en fin de compte.

Kevin accepta son aide pour se remettre debout. Il était encore faible malgré les progrès effectués. Il ne pouvait pas tenir debout seul sans qu'on le soutienne. Il avait perdu énormément de masse musculaire depuis sa blessure. Il avait encore besoin de travailler pour la récupérer.

Kevin ne s'était jamais montré réticent lors de leurs séances. Il avait été pessimiste au départ mais il avait fait confiance à Castiel. Il avait accepté de croire qu'il pouvait l'aider. Il avait fait des progrès rapidement. Kevin était le patient idéal. Parfait. Il coopérait sans rechigner, ne cédait jamais à la fatigue et ne baissait pas non plus les bras. Il y avait eu des rechutes et des complications. Mais Kevin s'était accroché. Et Castiel savait qu'il finirait par pouvoir marcher seul à nouveau d'ici quelques temps. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet.

Quand il eut installé Kevin entre les barres parallèles qui l'aidaient à se tenir debout, il se positionna devant lui, ses deux mains levées pour prévenir la moindre chute. Kevin prit une grande inspiration avant de faire un premier pas. Il en fit un second presque aussitôt. Castiel l'encouragea sans prêter attention à Crowley qui le regardait depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Il était occupé avec un patient lui aussi mais ne semblait pas vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait. Castiel avait souvent hésité à signaler le comportement de son collègue à leurs supérieurs. Il voulait le faire pour éviter que Crowley finisse par commettre une bêtise. Mais il y avait renoncé à chaque fois. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont son collègue se comportait. Néanmoins, il devait admettre que Crowley avait de bons résultats avec ses patients. Ses compétences n'étaient pas en cause mais son comportement soulevait des interrogations. Castiel avait bien l'intention de continuer à garder un œil sur lui.

Castiel détourna les yeux de Crowley pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Kevin. Le jeune homme avait avancé d'encore quelques pas. Il transpirait et les muscles de ses bras semblaient trembler sous sa peau. Mais il continuait à se maintenir debout sans se plaindre. Castiel aurait vraiment aimé que Dean soit comme lui.

\- Espèce de salopard d'enfoiré ! Hurla quelqu'un dans le dos de Castiel.

Le jeune kiné fit volte face aussitôt pour voir qui s'adressait à lui. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il reconnut Dean Winchester. Il avait cru avoir encore quelques heures avant d'être confronté à lui mais de toute évidence, son patient avait d'autres projets en tête.

\- Espèce de salopard … comment avez vous pu oser faire ça ?! Demanda Dean dont le visage était déformé par la colère.

Castiel fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant de longues secondes. Il avait imaginé ce moment plusieurs fois mais il avait pensé disposer d'un peu plus de temps avant d'affronter Dean. Il était pris au dépourvu et était totalement incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait imaginé qu'il dirait. Dean le dévisageait, furieux et Castiel pouvait sentir la transpiration couler dans son dos.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous ne trouvez rien à répondre ? Vous voulez peut être que j'aille chercher mon frère pour qu'il s'exprime à votre place ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule à Kevin qui semblait au moins aussi surpris que lui. Il regardait Dean sans comprendre, tenant visiblement difficilement debout. Castiel n'avait pas le droit de le laisser souffrir simplement parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée d'affronter Dean. Il fit signe à ce dernier d'attendre avant de se tourner vers Kevin. Il l'aida à se rasseoir sur sa chaise roulante. Dans son dos, Dean avait avancé. Castiel le savait au bruit que faisaient ses béquilles sur le sol.

\- Vous l'avez appelé dans mon dos et vous l'avez utilisé contre moi ! Vous l'avez manipulé et vous … je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pensé que cela fonctionnerait. Vous êtes un imbécile, un idiot et un salopard ! J'espère que vous le savez !

Castiel commençait effectivement à le savoir maintenant que Dean l'avait répété trois fois. A vrai dire, il était presque sûr que tout le monde dans la pièce le savait maintenant. Cela expliquait sans doute le petite sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Crowley.

\- Dean, je vais devoir vous demander d'attendre l'heure de notre rendez vous. Je suis occupé pour le moment, expliqua t-il en faisant à nouveau face au jeune homme.

Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dean l'écoute. Il semblait trop furieux pour faire attention à ce qu'il lui disait. Il allait lui faire une scène en plein milieu de son rendez vous avec Kevin et avec plusieurs personnes pour y assister. Castiel doutait de pouvoir l'arrêter.

\- Je me fiche que vous soyez occupé ! Et je ne vais pas attendre notre rendez vous comme vous le dites puisqu'il n'y aura pas de rendez vous. Il n'y aura plus jamais de rendez vous. Je vais changer de médecin et je vais le faire maintenant. J'étais juste venu vous dire que vous pouviez aller vous faire foutre.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde en laissant échapper un long soupire. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Kevin et lui adressa un petit sourire gêné.

\- Tu veux bien m'excuser une minute ? Demanda t-il.

Kevin hocha la tête aussitôt et lui fit signe de filer. Castiel lui tapota l'épaule puis rejoignit Dean en quelques enjambées. Quand il fut devant lui, il posa son regard dans le sien.

\- Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plait.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Dean de protester et le dépassa pour sortir de la salle d'entraînement. Il remonta le couloir et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il attendit ensuite quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son patient l'aie rejoint et referma la porte derrière eux. Dean était essoufflé par l'effort fourni mais Castiel ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Il était presque sûr que cela n'aurait pas arrangé les choses. Il fit donc mine de ne pas le voir et contourna son bureau. Il rassembla les papiers qui se trouvaient dessus pour laisser à Dean le temps de retrouver son souffle.

\- Mon frère … vous n'aviez pas le droit de le mêler à cette histoire. Vous n'aviez pas le droit vous m'entendez ? Demanda Dean après de longues secondes.

Castiel hocha la tête lentement en joignant ses mains sur son bureau.

\- Je vous entends parfaitement bien Dean puisque vous me hurlez dessus depuis votre arrivée et que je ne suis pas sourd. Maintenant, je suis disposé à discuter avec vous si et seulement si vous acceptez de le faire calmement et poliment.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête, toujours furieux. Castiel n'aurait probablement pas du dire ce qu'il venait de dire mais il était agacé à son tour. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui hurle dessus et qu'on l'insulte quand il estimait avoir agi dans l'intérêt de la personne qui était en colère contre lui. Il avait voulu aider Dean. Il avait peut être été maladroit mais il était bien intentionné. Il ne méritait pas qu'on le traite de la sorte et surtout pas devant autant de personnes.

\- Vous croyez vraiment être en position de jouer au plus malin avec moi après ce que vous m'avez fait ?! Vous avez trahi ma confiance ! Vous …

\- Quelle confiance Dean ? Celle que vous avez refusé de m'accorder depuis le jour de notre premier rendez vous ? C'est cette confiance que j'ai trahi selon vous ?

Castiel savait qu'il aggravait les choses. Il n'aurait pas du s'emporter à son tour. Il aurait du se montrer plus mature et plus calme que son patient. Il aurait du chercher à calmer la situation et à s'expliquer. Mais il s'était senti agressé et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

\- Ne jouez pas sur les mots ! Répliqua aussitôt Dean.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde et se massa l'arrête du nez. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il vit Dean grimacer. Il lui fit alors signe de prendre place sur la chaise en face de lui. Le jeune soldat déclina aussitôt.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiot Dean. Vous allez vous épuiser en vous entêtant. Asseyez vous et laissez moi vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai contacté votre frère.

Il était temps pour lui de retrouver un semblant de calme et de reprendre les reines de la conversation. Dean était trop en colère pour se montrer raisonnable et c'était à Castiel de trouver les mots justes pour le faire rester. Il espérait juste que Dean accepterait de l'écouter. S'il continuait à s'entêter, ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre. C'était exactement ce que Castiel avait redouté en acceptant de suivre le plan établi par Pamela. Et il devait en affronter les retombées seul. Il aurait du écouter son instinct et s'abstenir d'appeler Sam.

\- Dean, répéta Castiel en indiquant la chaise de la main.

Le jeune soldat accepta finalement de s'asseoir. Il garda toutefois ses béquilles contre lui, visiblement prêt à se lever à n'importe quel moment. Castiel ne manqua pas le soupire de soulagement que son patient laissa échapper en étendant sa jambe droite devant lui. Une nouvelle fois, il ne dit rien. Il avait vraiment envie d'arranger les choses avec Dean.

\- Je comprends votre colère mais j'aimerais assez que vous tentiez de voir les choses de mon point de vue. Je veux vous aider. Je veux vous voir reprendre confiance et croire enfin que vous avez une chance d'avoir une vie normale. Vous refusiez de m'écouter … vous refusiez de m'entendre et j'ai pensé que les choses seraient différentes avec votre frère.

Dean secoua la tête en baissant les yeux sur ses jambes. Il ne semblait définitivement pas enclin à l'écouter. Il était trop en colère. Castiel avait la très nette sensation que son patient allait lui échapper et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le retenir.

\- Je ne cherchais pas à vous mettre en colère ou à vous trahir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je n'ai que votre intérêt en tête. Je veux votre bien. Je ne suis pas l'ennemi ici Dean. Bien au contraire, je suis votre allié si toutefois vous voulez bien de moi.

Le ricanement que Dean laissa échapper confirma aussitôt les doutes de Castiel. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle réticence. Jamais avant il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi difficile à convaincre. Il était totalement perdu. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Vous parlez d'ennemis comme si vous saviez ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on est confronté à quelqu'un qui veut vous tuer simplement parce qu'on lui a dit que c'était vous l'ennemi. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que les soldats traversent continuellement et au moment même où nous parlons. Vous ne savez rien non plus de ce qu'on vit ensuite, quand on rentre … quand on doit se réadapter à la vie normale sans y parvenir. Quand on a connu la guerre, on n'en sort jamais vraiment. Les combats continuent … ils continuent sans cesse. Et j'en ai assez de me battre contre tout et tout le monde. J'ai été confronté à des gens qui étaient déterminés à me tuer mais c'est face à vous que j'ai vu pour la première fois le vrai visage de l'ennemi. La plupart de ceux que je combattais étaient enrôlés très jeunes … ils étaient endoctrinés et manipulés pour devenir des tueurs. Vous, vous m'avez trahi simplement parce que vous ne pouviez pas accepter la défaite. Vous l'avez fait parce que vous étiez trop orgueilleux pour admettre que vous ne pouviez rien faire pour moi. C'est vous l'ennemi ici Monsieur Novak … et il est temps pour moi de renoncer au combat. Il est temps de prendre la fuite. Je veux changer de médecin.

Castiel regarda Dean pendant de longues secondes une fois qu'il eut fini de parler. Il était sensiblement déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le discours était confus et précipité mais le message était clair. Dean ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Castiel. C'était la fin.

\- Dean, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment terriblement désolé mais … je peux vous garantir que je ne recommencerais pas, tenta t-il même s'il savait que c'était trop tard.

Dean leva alors la main dans sa direction, probablement pour lui faire signe de se taire. Mais Castiel voulait tenter sa chance encore et encore. Tant que le jeune soldat était toujours dans bureau, il voulait croire qu'il existait encore une infime possibilité de le convaincre de revenir sur sa décision. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'admets que votre … manque évident de confiance en moi m'a considérablement déstabilisé. Je ne suis pas habitué à rencontrer une telle réticence de la part de mes autres patients mais … je veux vous aider. Je veux vous voir guérir. Je sais que je suis le médecin idéal pour vous. J'aimerais assez qu'on reprenne à zéro … qu'on oublie les erreurs commises et qu'on se donne une nouvelle chance.

Dean ricana à nouveau. Castiel fronça les sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il n'aimait pas l'attitude du jeune soldat. Il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur mais il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque ouvertement de lui. Il pouvait sentir la colère revenir avec force. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de déclencher chez lui des émotions aussi fortes et contradictoires en aussi peu de temps. Dean était réellement unique en son genre. Malheureusement pas dans le bon sens du terme.

\- Vous croyez réellement à toutes les conneries que vous dites Novak ? Demanda Dean en regardant son médecin droit dans les yeux.

Castiel grimaça devant le ton employé et la façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom de famille de manière aussi dédaigneuse.

\- Je comprends votre colère Dean. Je l'accepte. Mais je vous demanderais tout de même de faire preuve d'un minimum de respect à mon égard.

\- Comme vous vous en avez fait preuve en contactant mon petit frère dans mon dos ? C'est ce genre de respect là que vous me demandez ?

Castiel soupira longuement. Peu importait ce qu'il pouvait dire, Dean trouverait toujours le moyen de le retourner contre lui et de s'en servir pour l'insulter plus encore. Cette conversation tournait en rond et rien de bon ne pourrait en sortir. Castiel devait admettre sa défaite. C'était la première de sa carrière. C'était sans nul doute ce qui la rendait aussi douloureuse. Il finirait par s'en remettre. Il ne pouvait pas réussir à tous les coups. Il devait se montrer adulte et souhaiter à Dean de trouver un médecin plus à même de l'aider. Il devait se concentrer sur ses autres patients. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Dean lui rappelait Adam et il détestait l'idée de le perdre lui aussi.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez que les gens se mêlent constamment de ma vie … je suis fatigué de voir mes proches ou des inconnus me dire qu'ils savent mieux que moi ce qu'il me faut … que je me trompe … qu'ils me comprennent. Personne ne sait ce que je traverse … personne ne peut me comprendre. Surtout pas vous ! Vous avez la belle vie ! Vous êtes valide, vous avez un métier et … je suis sûr que vous n'avez jamais rien traversé de réellement difficile dans le passé, jeta Dean en posant une main sur sa cuisse gauche.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites Dean. Vous ne savez rien de moi, répliqua Castiel.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait dans des circonstances similaires. Qu'il n'avait peut être jamais été soldat mais qu'il avait vécu avec un homme prêt à donner sa vie pour son pays. Il avait envie de parler d'Adam. De la façon dont il l'avait laissé tomber. Combien il s'en voulait pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Qu'il ne vivait plus que pour racheter son erreur. Mais il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet avec Dean. Il ne voulait pas que son patient puisse penser qu'il cherchait à attirer sa pitié. Ou qu'il l'accuse de mentir.

\- Vous ne savez rien de le vie que j'ai mené jusque là et des épreuves que j'ai traversé de mon côté. Je n'ai jamais connu la guerre, c'est vrai. Mais je me suis souvent battu moi aussi. Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on perd … quand on perd tout. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me plaindre ou de vous dire que ce que j'ai vécu est similaire aux épreuves que vous avez traversées. Je ne dirais pas non plus qu'elles sont pires. Mais j'ai souffert moi aussi et si je n'oserais jamais juger le degré de souffrances que vous subissez quotidiennement, je vous demanderais d'en faire de même de votre côté.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel baissa les yeux sur le dossier du jeune soldat qui était posé sur le bureau devant lui. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour le convaincre de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Il n'était même plus réellement sûr de le vouloir. Le plus simple aurait été de demander à Dean de trouver un autre médecin et de tirer un trait définitif sur lui. Castiel avait d'autres patients à aider. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre toute son énergie sur le cas de Dean. Mais il continuait de croire que sans lui, le jeune soldat n'avait aucune chance. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas l'accepter. C'était ce que Crowley aurait fait. Castiel ne voulait surtout pas devenir comme lui.

\- Dean, s'il vous plait, supplia t-il en relevant la tête.

Le jeune soldat prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de secouer la tête et de se relever difficilement de sa chaise. Il réarrangea ses béquilles sous ses bras avant de regarder à nouveau Castiel dans les yeux.

\- J'aurais pu accepter de vous faire confiance avec le temps … je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à supporter. Mais je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas pardonner ce que vous avez fait. On peut tout me faire endurer … j'ai traversé l'enfer plusieurs fois et j'en suis toujours revenu. J'aurais pu tout accepter de vous du moment que je savais que vous le faisiez pour moi. J'étais prêt à oublier notre dispute et à me mettre au travail mais … Sammy est … il est intouchable … Personne n'a le droit de l'utiliser contre moi. Personne n'a le droit de le manipuler de la sorte. Il a lui aussi vécu l'enfer et il mérite qu'on le laisse tranquille. Vous l'avez inquiété inutilement et vous avez tenté d'utiliser l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre afin d'obtenir ce que vous vouliez de moi. C'est la seule chose que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner. Désolé mais c'est fini. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Castiel se leva à son tour de sa chaise et contourna son bureau pour venir se poster entre Dean et la porte. Il n'aurait jamais du croire ce que Pamela lui avait dit. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il aurait du savoir que contacter Sam était une mauvaise idée. Que Dean ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'avoir agi dans son dos. Il était en colère contre la jeune femme, contre lui même mais aussi contre Dean. Il était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- Dean, je comprends votre colère. Je n'aurais jamais du mêler votre frère à toute cette histoire même si je continue de penser que cela le concerne également. J'aurais du vous laisser le temps de réfléchir et de prendre votre décision par vous même mais … j'étais totalement perdu … je me sentais impuissant et je veux tellement vous aider … c'était insupportable pour moi. Vous rendez les choses difficiles … vous ne coopérez pas et vous ne faites rien pour progresser. C'était …

\- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de sous entendre que je vous ai poussé à contacter Sam ? Que tout est de ma faute ? Le coupa Dean en avançant d'un pas dans sa direction.

Castiel ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il était trop en colère pour être totalement lucide dans ses propos. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort et la seule chose qu'il parvenait à penser était que Dean n'aurait jamais du continuer à se tenir debout devant lui. Qu'il aurait du rester assis pour ne pas se fatiguer inutilement.

\- Je ne dis pas que tout est de votre faute. Cette décision, je l'ai prise moi mais … vous ne pouvez pas non plus nier que vous êtes en partie responsable. Que vous n'avez rien fait pour m'aider. Je vous l'ai dit le jour de notre première rencontre. Je ne fais pas de miracles. Je n'en ai jamais fait. Je peux aider les gens mais uniquement s'ils y mettent du leur. Vous vous êtes montré réticent depuis le premier jour.

Dean baissa les yeux en réajustant les béquilles qui le soutenaient en partie. Castiel savait qu'il devait souffrir le martyre. Il avait le visage pâle et les traits tirés. Il avait le souffle court également. Les efforts fournis jusque là et l'intensité de leur conversation pesaient sur lui. Il aurait été préférable pour lui de rentrer chez lui pour reprendre des forces avant de revenir discuter avec Castiel. Mais si ce dernier le laissa franchir cette porte, il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

\- Je n'ai jamais été du genre à nier mes erreurs ou ma responsabilité. J'assume toujours les conséquences de mes actes. C'est quelque chose qu'on apprend quand on devient soldat. Et j'aurais facilement pu admettre que j'étais le pire patient au monde … que j'étais agressif et pas suffisamment coopératif. Que j'étais cruel avec vous et probablement insupportable mais … je refuse d'admettre la moindre part de responsabilité dans ce que vous avez fait avec mon frère. Désolé mais il va falloir que vous admettiez que tout est de votre faute sur ce coup là, assura Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel sentait bien que la conversation tournait en rond. Il était inutile de tenter de convaincre Dean que c'était lui qui avait poussé Castiel dans ces derniers retranchements. Il perdait son temps à essayer de le lui faire admettre. Ce n'était pas l'objectif principal d'ailleurs. Il acceptait volontiers de tout endosser si cela lui offrait une chance de garder Dean comme patient.

\- D'accord, je suis entièrement responsable et je regrette sincèrement cette décision. Mais s'il vous plait Dean … ne me rejetez pas maintenant. Je sais que vous pouvez progresser avec moi. Je sais que je peux vous aider. Ne laissez pas votre fierté se mettre en travers de votre chemin.

\- Ma fierté ? Vous croyez réellement que c'est de ça dont il s'agit ? Le coupa une nouvelle Dean en haussant sensiblement le ton.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sans répondre. Il était clair que tout ce qu'il disait serait mal interprété par son patient.

\- Si j'avais mes deux jambes et si je pouvais me passer de ces fichues béquilles, je vous collerais mon poing dans la figure à cet instant précis … et j'y prendrais un malin plaisir, croyez moi, jeta finalement Dean.

Castiel déglutit avec peine, surpris par la violence qui transpirait de Dean à cet instant précis. Il n'était plus face à son patient, à l'homme blessé qui avait perdu une jambe et luttait quotidiennement contre ses démons. Il était face au soldat. A celui qui avait combattu pendant sept ans et avait eu des hommes et des femmes sous ses ordres. Et ce Dean était effrayant. Il était terrifiant. Castiel comprenait à présent comment cet homme avait pu gravir les échelons et imposer le respect aussi rapidement. Comment il avait pu convaincre des soldats de le suivre sans hésiter une seconde. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il voyait enfin l'homme fort qui se cachait derrière le patient traumatisé. Pour la première fois, il avait un aperçu de l'homme qu'il avait été et qu'il pourrait être à nouveau si toutefois il acceptait qu'on l'aide.

\- Dean, je … commença Castiel sans trop savoir une nouvelle fois ce qu'il voulait dire.

Le jeune soldat le fit taire d'un regard qui aurait pu effrayer même quelqu'un de plus entraîné au combat que Castiel.

\- Le problème Monsieur Novak, c'est que vous faites fausse route … que vous ne comprenez pas réellement la gravité de ce que vous avez fait. Il n'est pas question de fierté. Je ne suis pas vexé que vous m'ayez cru incapable de décider par moi même et que vous ayez jugé mon frère plus à même de faire ce choix pour moi. Ce n'est pas une question de fierté. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis ou de ma blessure. Je suis furieux. Je suis perdu et terrifié mais je n'ai pas honte. J'ai jamais été quelqu'un d'orgueilleux ou de vaniteux. C'est une question de confiance. Vous auriez du avoir confiance en ma capacité à prendre les bonnes décisions et à faire en sorte de m'en sortir. Je suis adulte et tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié. Personne ne se soucie de ce que je pense, de ce que je ressens et de ce que je veux. C'est là votre erreur. Vous me demandez de vous faire confiance mais vous refusez de me rendre la pareille. Vous me voyez comme un gosse qu'on doit guider et qu'on doit accompagner en le tenant par la main. C'est là que vous vous trompez.

Castiel n'avait pas vu les choses de ce point de vue là et il devait admettre que le discours de Dean tenait la route. Il avait effectivement douté de la capacité de son patient de décider par lui même. Et c'était sans nul doute là sa principale erreur. Au delà du fait qu'il avait contacté Sam dans le dos de son frère, il avait avant tout estimé à tort qu'il était plus à même de savoir ce qui était bon pour Dean.

\- Je me suis trompé … je le comprends maintenant. J'ai fait une erreur et je m'en excuse une nouvelle fois. J'aimerais juste que vous puissiez me pardonner. Que vous puissiez tenter de me comprendre. Reprenons à zéro Dean. S'il vous plait …

Le jeune soldat secoua la tête avant de pousser un très long soupire qui en disait long sur son agacement et sa déception.

\- C'est trop tard. Je donnerai au secrétariat les coordonnées de mon nouveau médecin pour que vous puissiez lui transmettre mon dossier. Je vous demande de ne plus chercher à me contacter et de ne plus appeler mon frère.

\- Dean …

\- Non, ça suffit. C'est mieux ainsi … pour tout le monde. Merci d'avoir essayé Monsieur Novak mais il est temps pour moi d'aller voir ailleurs.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche à nouveau avant de la refermer, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Dean garda les yeux rivés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte de la porte pour le laisser sortir. Le jeune soldat eut quelques difficultés à l'ouvrir et à la franchir avec ses béquilles mais il y parvint après quelques minutes d'efforts. Castiel le regarda s'éloigner sans chercher à le retenir. Il avait envie de l'appeler. De le supplier de rester. Il avait la sensation d'avoir échoué. Mais il ne fit rien. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait eu tout faux avec Dean Winchester et il savait qu'il s'en voudrait pendant longtemps. Il espérait sincèrement que son ancien patient trouverait un médecin capable de l'aider. Un médecin qui le comprendrait et saurait comment le traiter efficacement. Il était temps pour lui d'admettre sa défaite. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Quand Dean eut disparu à l'angle du couloir, Castiel referma la porte de son bureau et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Kevin devait toujours l'attendre et il n'avait pas réellement le droit de rester caché dans son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à ces autres patients simplement parce qu'il avait échoué avec Dean. Il devait se reprendre. Il prit une grande inspiration puis sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon. Il ouvrit un nouveau message qu'il adressa à Jason.

**Jimmy : Je vis sans nul doute la pire journée de ma vie … j'aurais du rester couché.**

Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de se relever et de reprendre le chemin de la salle où Kevin l'attendait. Il y entrait quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit en indiquant à son patient qu'il arrivait dans une seconde.

**Jason : La mienne n'est pas mieux. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Ca me soulage de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul. Tu veux en parler ?**

**Jimmy : Pas maintenant. Je dois retourner travailler. Ce soir ?**

**Jason : J'attend ton message. Bon courage !**

Castiel regrettait presque à présent de ne pas avoir dit à Jason le métier qu'il exerçait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui expliquer en détails la journée horrible qu'il venait de vivre. Mais il savait également qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Donner ce détail à son ami aurait rendu les choses plus intimes encore. Ca aurait commencé à ressembler à une vraie relation et c'était exactement ce que Castiel refusait. Il voulait que les choses continuent de la même manière entre lui et Jason. Il refusait de les compliquer en lui donnant plus d'infos personnelles sur lui.

\- Docteur, tout va comme vous voulez ? Demanda Kevin, le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel hocha la tête puis se reconcentra sur ce qu'il devait faire avec son patient. Il était doué pour oublier tout le reste quand il travaillait. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il passait autant de temps à l'hôpital. Il aimait la sensation que cela lui procurait. Quand il était avec un patient, il oubliait ses problèmes pour ne se concentrer que sur ceux de la personne qu'il tentait d'aider. C'est une échappatoire efficace. Castiel en avait besoin pour continuer d'avancer. Il adressa un petit sourire à Kevin puis acquiesça. Il aida ensuite le jeune homme à se remettre debout et en position entre les barres parallèles. Il l'encouragea à faire quelques pas sans s'éloigner de lui. Il mit sa dispute avec Dean de côté pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'oublier ses problèmes pendant un temps ne les faisait pas disparaître pour autant. Ils seraient toujours là quand il n'aurait plus rien d'autre sur quoi se concentrer. Et il devrait les affronter, les digérer et accepter de passer à autre chose. Dean Winchester était son premier gros échec depuis Adam. Cela le rendait plus dur encore à digérer. Mais s'il voulait pouvoir aller de l'avant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix.

\- Hé, si ça peut vous redonner le sourire, je peux vous garantir que moi je ne pense pas que vous soyez un enfoiré. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de remarcher. Vous avez été le seul à croire en moi depuis le début et sans vous, je serais cloué dans une chaise roulante pour de bon. Alors merci pour tout, avança Kevin en relevant le nez de ses mains qui agrippaient les barres de chaque côté de son corps.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant les remerciements de son patient. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il faisait ce métier. Pour aider les autres et se sentir utile. Se l'entendre dire lui faisait un bien fou. Il sourit plus franchement à Kevin.

\- Merci à toi de me faire confiance, lâcha t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis se concentra à nouveau sur les exercices qu'il devait faire. Castiel oublia alors sa dispute avec Dean pour le moment. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une grande victoire concrète pour oublier un échec cuisant. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il avait fait plus de bien que de mal durant sa carrière. Il ne laisserait pas un patient le convaincre du contraire. Pas même si ce patient était Dean Winchester.


	10. Maigre consolation

**Bonsoir,**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais j'ai eu une journée de folie et je ne trouve le moment que maintenant de publier ce chapitre.**

**Au moins, nous sommes toujours lundi.**

**Je ne vais pas m'attarder car il est tard mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci de me lire et de m'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Tears and Rain de James Blunt**

**Chapitre 10 : Maigre consolation**

_« On ne se console pas des chagrins, on s'en distrait. »_

_Stendhal_

Dean n'avait toujours pas reparlé à son frère. Il avait ignoré ses appels, ses messages et ses mails. Il ne voulait pas lui parler et n'avait pas encore la force de lui pardonner. Il savait qu'il finirait par reprendre le contact et qu'il l'excuserait de son choix d'aider Castiel Novak. Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas prêt et il n'avait pas l'intention de se précipiter simplement pour soulager Sammy. Il aimait son petit frère plus que quiconque au monde mais il se sentait trahi. Sam n'aurait jamais du penser qu'il pouvait prendre ses décisions à sa place. Il n'aurait pas du le considérer comme un enfant incapable de faire des choix. Il avait commis une erreur et même si Dean ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir très longtemps, il était encore en colère.

Le jeune soldat était également furieux contre son médecin. Il aurait du être soulagé d'avoir pu lui dire ses quatre vérités quelques jours plus tôt. Il aurait du se sentir plus léger. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait plus mal encore. Il pensait constamment à ce que Novak lui avait dit. Aux reproches qu'il lui avait faits et aux excuses qu'il lui avait présentées. Il savait que le médecin avait raison sur certains points. Il savait qu'il était un cas difficile à gérer. Il était réticent, manquait de confiance et se montrait cruel parfois. Il n'avait pas cherché à coopérer avec son docteur. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de contacter son frère. Il n'aurait même jamais du y penser. Il s'était mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas et il était en partie responsable de sa dispute avec son frère.

Dean avait trouvé un nouveau médecin dans l'autre hôpital de la ville. L'armée avait accepté de financer une partie de ses soins et ses revenus lui permettaient de payer le reste. Chuck Shurley n'était pas un médecin ordinaire. Il parlait beaucoup, ressemblait plus à un sans abris qu'à un docteur et ne le regardait presque jamais dans les yeux. Mais il était également doux et gentil. Il semblait compétent. Et par dessus tout, il ne le poussait pas à dépasser ses limites. Il ne le poussait pas à se confier et il le laissait aller à son rythme. Dean pensait vraiment qu'il pouvait faire des progrès en sa compagnie. Il avait confiance en lui. Chuck – il insistait pour qu'on l'appelle par son prénom – était médecin le jour et visiblement écrivain en herbe la nuit. Dean se demandait parfois quand il trouvait le temps de dormir. Ils évoquaient tout et n'importe lors de leurs séances mais ils ne parlaient jamais de l'armée ou de l'accident qui avait coûté sa jambe à Dean. Chuck se contentait de lui demander quel objectif il espérait atteindre avant de lui dire comment il devait s'y prendre pour réussir. Dean aimait beaucoup Chuck. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie.

Le jeune soldat avait esquivé les questions de Benny et Andrea concernant le départ précipité de Sam et Jessica et de la mauvaise humeur de leur ami. Ce dernier leur avait alors expliqué qu'il avait l'intention de trouver son propre appartement pour être plus indépendant. Il avait entamé ses recherches le lendemain de sa dispute avec Novak. Il avait trouvé un endroit en quelques jours et emménagé le week end suivant avec l'aide de ses amis. L'appartement n'était pas extraordinaire. Mais il était au rez de chaussée, suffisamment grand pour une personne seule et avec des couloirs larges qui lui permettaient de naviguer avec ses béquilles. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de meubles et avait refusé que Benny et Andrea lui en donne. Il se contentait d'un canapé et d'une télévision dans son salon, d'un lit et d'une commode dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il occupait ses journées à regarder la télévision ou à lire les livres que Charlie lui avait conseillé. Les heures lui semblaient interminables. Il faisait ses courses seul dans la petite épicerie en bas de chez lui. Le regard des personnes dans la rue lui était insupportable. Il les ignorait mais rentrait toujours éprouvé. Il était constamment à bout de souffle et épuisé. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux. Chuck lui avait assuré que tout irait mieux dès qu'il se serait adapté à sa prothèse. Après quelques essais, il réussissait à marcher avec mais boitait toujours fortement. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'il pourrait un jour s'y adapter complètement.

Dean avait conscience de se renfermer sur lui même depuis sa dispute avec son frère. Il refusait les visites de Benny et Andrea, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de finir l'aménagement de son appartement avant d'accueillir qui que ce soit. Il ne parlait plus à son frère et ignorait également les appels de ses anciens compagnons d'arme. Il avait appelé Charlie deux fois en deux semaines mais leurs conversations avaient été courtes et superficielles. Dean ne trouvait rien à lui dire.

La seule personne à qui il parlait régulièrement était Jimmy. Le jeune soldat savait bien que son entêtement à trouver son salut chez un inconnu n'était pas sain. Il avait la sensation d'être ami avec lui mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Jimmy pouvait parfaitement ne pas être qui il prétendait être. Il ne savait rien de lui. Et Dean ne lui avait pas tout dit non plus. Comment pouvaient ils être amis alors même qu'ils ne savaient presque rien l'un de l'autre ? C'était une question qu'il se posait quotidiennement.

Mais quand il était Jason et qu'il conversait avec Jimmy, il se sentait mieux. Il se sentait compris et accepté. Il se sentait soutenu. Dean avait besoin des messages de son ami pour continuer d'avancer. Peu importait en fin de compte que Jimmy ne soit pas réellement un jeune homme de vingt huit ans qui avait perdu son petit ami soldat. Peu importait s'il était un pervers de cinquante ans qui aimait mentir pour passer le temps. Dean aimait discuter avec lui. Il aimait les plaisanteries qu'ils échangeaient. Discuter avec Jimmy le faisait sourire et rire. Et il n'avait que très peu d'occasions de le faire depuis son retour d'Irak.

C'était Jimmy qui l'avait félicité le jour de son emménagement. Lui qui l'avait encouragé à s'installer seul quand tous ses amis semblaient sceptiques. Dean aurait probablement du s'inquiéter de se sentir plus proche d'un inconnu que de ses amis qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Mais sa vie était totalement chamboulée depuis son retour. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Son seul point d'ancrage était Jimmy. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de se passer de lui simplement parce que leur relation n'était pas ordinaire.

Trois semaines après sa dispute avec son frère et Novak, Dean était assis sur son canapé devant son poste de télévision. Il regardait d'un œil distrait un talk show où deux hommes débattaient des mérites d'un régime soit disant révolutionnaire. Dean ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, son téléphone dans la main. Il échangeait des messages avec Jimmy depuis un bon quart d'heure sans se lasser. Son ami lui avait expliqué qu'il avait rencontré des problèmes dans son travail mais qu'il commençait à aller mieux. Dean lui racontait de son côté combien son appartement lui semblait vide et creux à force d'y rester enfermé seul toute la journée.

**Jimmy : Peut être devrais tu inviter des amis ? Ou ton frère ? Ou un voisin.**

**Jason : Ou toi ?**

Dean plaisantait souvent sur ce point. Il le pouvait parce qu'il savait que Jimmy n'avait pas l'intention de venir le voir. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à se rencontrer. C'était aussi ce qui faisait que leurs échanges étaient aussi simples. Il n'y avait aucune attente. Aucun stress. Juste le plaisir d'échanger des messages avec quelqu'un qui pouvait les comprendre.

**Jimmy : Qui te dis que je ne suis pas un psychopathe à la recherche de ma prochaine victime ? **

**Jason : Qui te dit que mon voisin n'en est pas un ? Il est extrêmement bizarre … et tu me suggères de l'inviter chez moi ?! Quitte à prendre un risque, je préfère encore le prendre avec toi. ;-)**

Dean plaisantait facilement à ce sujet. La première fois, il avait clairement senti que Jimmy paniquait. Mais depuis, son ami parvenait à plaisanter à son tour. Et Dean se surprenait parfois à être déçu par les réponses de Jimmy. Il n'était pas prêt à le rencontrer mais il avait parfois envie de penser qu'il en était capable. Qu'il le voulait. Et que son ami le voulait aussi. C'était toutefois mieux ainsi. Il se contentait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait.

**Jimmy : Tu marques un point. Ok. Oublie le voisin psychopathe et invite un ami. **

Dean ne se sentait pas prêt à faire venir Benny, Andrea ou Charlie. Il était injuste envers eux. Sam avait été le seul à le trahir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur en vouloir à eux aussi. Il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient montrés complices des agissements de son frère. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi seul datait de l'époque où Michael et lui s'étaient séparés suite à son engagement dans l'armée. Quand il était rentré de son déploiement et qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans son appartement, il avait eu la sensation d'étouffer. La solitude lui pesait cruellement. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter. A l'époque, il avait appelé son frère puis ses amis. Et il avait finalement repris contact avec Michael. Il lui avait assuré qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Michael était venu le voir une heure plus tard. Et la sensation de claustrophobie qui avait empoisonnée la vie de Dean depuis son retour avait disparu aussitôt. Le jeune soldat était amoureux et heureux avec son petit ami. Michael avait toujours su trouver les mots justes pour le faire se sentir mieux. Il lui manquait cruellement. Dean savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en rompant avec lui mais à présent qu'il était plus ou moins brouillé avec tous ses proches, il ressentait le besoin quasi vital de reprendre contact avec lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de demander son avis à Jimmy.

**Jason : Je songe très sérieusement à contacter mon ancien petit ami … Bonne ou mauvaise idée ?**

Dean espérait sincèrement que Jimmy lui répondrait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Qu'il allait faire du mal à Michael et à lui même également. Il savait que si son ami l'encourageait à le faire, il appellerait dans la seconde. Et il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir réellement envie. Il agissait par désespoir et parce qu'il en avait assez d'être seul. Il voulait s'échapper quelques heures. Retrouver un semblant de normalité. Michael était familier. Il était rassurant. Il représentait tout ce que Dean avait perdu. C'était la solution de facilité mais la seule que le jeune soldat avait pour le moment.

**Jimmy : Fais le si tu penses que cela peut t'aider. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour toi et que tu t'en voudras si toutefois tu lui fais du mal. Ne joue pas avec lui. **

La réponse de son ami était raisonnable et pleine de sens. Elle était logique. Mais elle n'interdisait pas à Dean d'appeler Michael. Du moins c'était ainsi que le jeune soldat l'interprétait. Il réfléchit une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. Peut être était il temps pour lui de se montrer égoïste et de faire quelque chose en ne pensant qu'à lui. Il en avait assez de toujours se demander s'il allait faire de la peine aux autres. Il avait besoin de son ancien petit ami et il avait bien l'intention de le faire venir.

**Jason : Je vais l'appeler. Je ne veux plus être seul.**

**Jimmy : Je te comprends.**

Bien sûr, Dean s'en voulait de dire toutes ces choses à son ami quand lui ne pouvait pas combattre sa solitude en contactant son ancien petit ami. Mais il ne supportait plus d'être seul entre quatre murs. Il ne pouvait pas sortir et refusait de faire venir ses autres proches. Il avait besoin de Michael. Même si ce n'était pas juste. Même si c'était égoïste. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il attendait de la visite du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas envie de tout planifier. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il avait juste envie de vivre.

Dean hocha à nouveau la tête puis composa le numéro de Michael. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre. Son ancien petit ami décrocha après la première sonnerie.

\- Dean ?

Sa voix arracha un frisson au jeune soldat. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler quand ils faisaient l'amour, quand il lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille ou quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

\- Hé Mike, je te dérange ? Demanda t-il finalement quand le silence devint pesant.

\- Pas du tout … je suis juste surpris de t'entendre.

Dean savait que son appel devait être surprenant pour son ancien petit ami. Il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages jusque là, faisant le mort en espérant que Michael finirait par se laisser. Il avait été lâche.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du t'ignorer de la sorte … j'étais … j'étais un peu perdu et … je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je t'appelle maintenant. J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix. Tu … tu représentes un peu tout ce que j'ai perdu ces derniers temps et tu me manques.

\- Tu me manques aussi Dean … plus que tu ne le crois.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait envie de demander à son ancien petit ami de venir le voir mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de le faire. Il avait toujours beaucoup d'affection pour Michael. Le jeune homme avait été son premier et son seul grand amour. Il avait tout représenté pour lui durant de longues années. Il avait imaginé faire sa vie avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par la voix de Michael.

\- Tu veux que je passe ? J'aimerais passer. Je ne te demande rien. Je veux juste te voir … te parler. J'ai compris que tu ne voulais plus d'une relation entre nous mais si tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on soit amis alors j'aimerais assez qu'on se voit.

Dean sourit, soulagé que son ancien petit ami ait fait le premier pas et ait évoqué ce que le jeune soldat voulait sans le dire. Il était également soulagé de voir que Michael n'attendait rien de spécial de leur rencontre. Qu'il ne le voyait pas comme une opportunité de se remettre avec Dean.

\- Je veux bien oui … j'en ai très envie. Je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS.

\- Tu n'es plus chez Benny ? Demanda Michael, visiblement surpris.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et posa une main tremblante sur son moignon qui se devinait là où son jean en épousait les contours.

\- Plus depuis quelques jours. J'avais besoin de retrouver mon indépendance.

\- Je peux être là dans une heure.

Dean acquiesça puis retira sa main de sa cuisse gauche et la passa sur son visage.

\- On se voit dans une heure.

Michael accepta, visiblement enthousiaste avant de raccrocher. Dean s'empressa alors de lui envoyer l'adresse de son appartement. Il se releva ensuite du canapé et se rendit difficilement dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Il avait choisi l'appartement en partie parce que la douche était suffisamment large pour lui permettre d'y entrer sans trop de problèmes. Il se lava rapidement avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Il entra ensuite dans la cuisine, prépara du café puis avala un cachet contre la douleur. Il ne voulait surtout pas souffrir quand Michael serait là. Il ne voulait pas que son ancien petit ami s'inquiète inutilement pour lui. Chuck lui avait donné ces médicaments pour combattre le syndrome du membre fantôme dont il souffrait toujours. A aucun moment il n'avait évoqué les techniques dont Novak lui avait parlé. Dean ne savait pas vraiment si ces médicaments seraient efficaces sur la durée mais pour le moment ils l'empêchaient d'avoir mal pendant quelques heures. Ce n'était pas de la morphine mais c'était puissant. Chuck lui avait bien rappelé de les utiliser avec parcimonie. Dean en prenait sans doute trop. Mais pour le moment, cela fonctionnait.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé quand il eut terminé dans la cuisine. Il était essoufflé et il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Chuck ne semblait pas réellement inquiet quant à ses séquelles respiratoires. Il était sûr qu'elles finiraient par disparaître. Dean avait envie de le croire. Pour le moment, il ne constatait aucune amélioration.

Quand Michael frappa enfin à la porte, Dean allait bien mieux. Il n'avait plus mal à la jambe et son souffle était normal à nouveau. Il demanda à son ancien petit ami d'entrer et l'écouta remonter le couloir qui menait au salon, légèrement angoissé. Il tourna ensuite le visage et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il aperçut Michael non loin de lui.

Son ancien petit ami n'avait pas changé depuis leur séparation. Il était toujours aussi séduisant et son regard était resté chaleureux et brillant comme avant. Dean lui fit signe de s'approcher puis de prendre place avec lui sur le canapé. Michael retira sa veste, la posa sur le dossier avant de s'installer à la droite de son ancien petit ami.

Dean prit alors quelques secondes pour le regarder. Il portait un costume gris qui le mettait en valeur. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par le froid et ses lèvres étaient humides. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement nerveux mais ne paraissait pas savoir quoi dire maintenant qu'il était là. Dean choisit de briser le silence.

\- Merci d'être venu. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

Michael lui adressa un large sourire avant d'avancer la main dans sa direction. Dean se tendit aussitôt. Il avait du mal à se laisser toucher. Il acceptait que les médecins posent les mains sur lui et que Sam le prenne dans ses bras. Mais il paniquait dès que quelqu'un d'autre initiait un quelconque contact physique. Il savait que Michael se fichait de son apparence. Il savait également qu'il n'était pas dégoûté par lui. Leur passé aurait du faciliter les choses. Mais Dean ne put rien faire pour contrôler la tension de ses muscles et le frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lentement.

\- Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé, assura Michael en reculant finalement sa main.

Dean s'en voulut aussitôt. Il prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme puis se força à poser sa main sur celle de son ancien petit ami. C'était un contact anodin, familier et réconfortant. Michael ne pouvait rien en conclure. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait mal l'interpréter. Dean fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne paniquait pas quand la paume de sa main entra en contact avec les doigts de Michael. Ce dernier tourna alors son poignet pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux du jeune soldat.

\- Comment vas tu ? Demanda Michael en regardant leurs mains jointes.

Dean haussa les épaules. Si ça n'avait pas été Michael mais n'importe quel autre ami, il aurait probablement menti. Il refusait toutefois de le faire avec son ancien petit ami. Il voulait se montrer honnête avec lui.

\- Pas très bien. Je me suis disputé avec Sam. J'ai du changer de kiné et je suis tout seul ici en plein milieu de l'après midi sans rien à faire. J'ai été mieux Mike.

Michael caressa doucement ses doigts du bout du pouce. C'était un geste qu'il avait fait souvent par le passé. Il avait toujours été très tactile. Quand ils étaient ensemble, même s'ils étaient en public ou avec leurs amis, il n'hésitait jamais à tenir la main de Dean dans la sienne ou à la poser sur la cuisse de son petit ami. Dean avait eu du mal à l'accepter au début avant de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il était. Et la familiarité du comportement de Michael était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il voulait oublier ces dernières semaines. Il avait besoin de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Même s'il doutait que cela soit une bonne idée.

\- Et ta jambe ? Demanda finalement Michael en regardant à nouveau Dean dans les yeux.

Le jeune soldat posa sa main libre sur ce qu'il restait de sa cuisse gauche avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Je progresse … du moins j'essaie de progresser. Ca ne va pas aussi vite que je l'aimerais. Je continue à m'essouffler au moindre effort et je sens toujours ma jambe … je la sens comme si elle était là sauf qu'elle n'est plus là. Pas grand chose de neuf à vrai dire. Mais je garde espoir.

Michael hocha alors la tête avant de sourire à son ancien petit ami. Dean prit une grande inspiration en espérant calmer quelque peu le rythme des battements de son cœur. Il réagissait plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait cru à la proximité de son ancien petit ami. C'était déstabilisant. Sans doute était-ce une question d'habitude. Son corps réagissait à un stimuli qu'il connaissait. Heureusement pour Dean, les réactions de son corps s'en tenaient à cela. Il doutait de pouvoir être victime de plus. Il n'avait plus eu d'érections depuis son retour d'Irak. Pas plus qu'il n'avait le moindre signe d'excitation physique. Il en avait fait son deuil.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Il n'existe personne de plus fort que toi, assura Michael de sa voix douce qui réconfortait toujours Dean.

Ce dernier sourit en baissant à nouveau les yeux pour observer à son tour leurs mains jointes. La situation lui paraissait à la fois extrêmement familière et totalement étrange. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il n'aimait pas que la main de Michael, celle qui emprisonnait la sienne, soit aussi proche de sa jambe coupée. Il se sentait étranger dans son propre corps parfois. Et son seul point d'ancrage était le contact de la paume de son ancien petit ami contre la sienne. Il soupira lentement.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi mais j'avoue que je n'ai plus vraiment confiance en moi même ces derniers temps. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me répéter que tout ira bien … que je vais y arriver mais je ne vois aucun progrès et pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi, je commence vraiment à croire que je n'irais jamais mieux.

C'était tellement simple de parler à Michael que Dean s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était incapable de s'arrêter. Son ancien petit ami avait toujours su l'écouter, ne l'avait jugé et avait constamment trouvé les bons mots pour le réconforter. Il avait été son roc durant toutes ces années. Celui grâce à qui il avait réussi à admettre son homosexualité et à l'avouer à son frère. Parler avec Jimmy était simple également mais il ne connaissait pas Dean comme Michael le connaissait. Ses conseils étaient les bienvenus mais ils n'avaient pas la même force que ceux de son ancien petit ami.

\- Et j'ai du mal à … je n'arrive toujours pas à me regarder dans la glace … je ne me reconnais pas … je ne me reconnais plus. Je n'aime pas l'image que le miroir me rend. Et je n'arrête pas de dire à tout le monde que je garde espoir mais je mens. Je mens à tout le monde et tout le temps. Je ne sors plus et je suis tout seul la majeure partie du temps. J'étouffe ici … j'étouffe dans ma propre peau. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour m'échapper et … j'ai l'impression que si je ne fais rien, je finirais inévitablement par disparaître. Par mourir à petit feu. Je …

\- Dean, le coupa Michael en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Le jeune soldat leva les yeux pour les poser dans ceux de son ancien petit ami. Il aurait pu continuer durant des heures entières. Les vannes étaient ouvertes et il ne savait pas comment les refermer. Les mots affluaient dans son esprit et dans sa bouche, manquant de l'étouffer. Il n'avait jamais pu dire toutes ces choses à sa psychologue. Pas plus qu'il n'avait pu les partager avec Sam. Il n'y avait qu'avec Michael qu'il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour les prononcer. Il n'avait pas honte non plus des larmes qui abondaient dans ses yeux. Il savait que son ancien petit ami ne le lui reprocherait pas.

\- Dean, répéta Michael en caressa sa joue du bout du pouce. Je suis là et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber. Je veux t'aider. Je veux être présent pour te voir progresser et aller mieux. Repose toi sur moi … tu n'as pas à tout affronter seul. Je sais que nous ne sommes plus ensemble … que nous ne sommes plus un couple mais je peux être ton ami. Je prendrais tout ce que tu me donneras du moment que j'aurais la chance de continuer à te voir.

Dean hocha alors faiblement la tête. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à présent et les sanglots montaient dans sa gorge chassant les mots qui s'y étaient accumulés. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que de pleurer. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il laissa libre court à son chagrin. Il ne chercha pas à se retenir et explosa en sanglots bruyants. Michael l'attira aussitôt à lui et Dean vint poser son visage dans le cou de son ancien petit ami. Son odeur était familière. Le poids de ses bras dans son dos également. C'était rassurant pour Dean. C'était normal. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu s'en passer jusque là. Il avait eu tort de rayer Michael de sa vie. Il tenait trop à lui pour renoncer à le voir de façon définitive. Il aimait Michael. Plus comme avant mais les sentiments étaient toujours forts et importants. Dean n'aurait jamais du les ignorer. Il s'était tiré une balle dans le pied. Heureusement pour lui, il en avait pris conscience. Michael n'était peut être plus son petit ami mais il restait l'homme avec qui Dean avait partagé sept années de sa vie. Celui qui avait occupé une place capitale dans son cœur. L'une des personnes qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

\- Hé Dean, ça va aller tu m'entends. Tu doutes de toi et c'est tout à fait normal mais fais moi confiance quand je te dis que c'est moi qui ait raison sur ce coup. Je te vois avec objectivité et je sais que tu es fort. J'ai tellement d'admiration pour toi … tu n'as pas idée.

Michael prononçait les mots exacts que Dean avait besoin d'entendre. C'était presque comme s'il pouvait les lire dans son esprit.

\- Tu m'as manqué Mike … je suis désolé … désolé de t'avoir rayé de ma vie comme ça … je suis … bafouilla Dean entre deux sanglots.

\- Chut Dean, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Dean continua de pleurer durant de longues minutes, incapable de se contrôler. Michael lui caressa le dos durant tout le temps que cela dura avant de déposer un baiser sur son front quand le jeune soldat recula enfin. Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux avant de se sourire faiblement. Dean renifla alors puis se passa la main sur le visage pour effacer les traces des larmes versées.

\- Il était temps, souffla t-il soulagé.

Michael hocha la tête puis retira sa main de sa joue pour la poser dans son cou. Dean fut surpris que son geste ne le fasse pas paniquer. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si ce n'était pas là la solution à tous ses problèmes. Peut être parviendrait il à se réhabituer aux contacts physiques s'ils venaient de quelqu'un qu'il aimait et dont il ne redoutait pas le jugement. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait aucune réticence à être intime à nouveau avec lui. A lui faire l'amour. L'idée était plaisante et pendant une seconde, Dean la laissa s'immiscer en lui. Il finit toutefois par la repousser. Il n'était plus amoureux de Michael et il n'avait définitivement pas le droit de lui faire croire le contraire. Il refusait de l'utiliser.

\- Tu n'as pas dit toutes ces choses à Sam ? A Benny ? Tu sais qu'ils veulent t'aider, déclara Michael.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas … Sam a ses études et sa petite amie et … je ne veux pas qu'il abandonne tout pour moi. Si je lui dis ce que je ressens vraiment, il quittera Palo Alto pour venir habiter ici et il fichera en l'air tout ce qu'il a mis toutes ces années à construire.

\- Tout ce que tu l'as aidé à construire en sacrifiant bien des choses, rappela Michael doucement.

\- Peu importe … je refuse qu'il mette son avenir en péril pour veiller sur moi. Et Benny sera bientôt père … il doit avant tout s'occuper de sa femme. Les autres … je n'ai pas réussi à leur parler. J'ai la sensation qu'ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre. Je les aime mais ils ne me connaissent pas comme …

\- Moi ?

Dean hocha la tête. Michael était sans nul doute la personne après Sam à le connaître le mieux. Ils avaient vécu ensemble durant longtemps et il était impossible de garder des secrets quand on passait toutes ses soirées ensemble. Dean s'était ouvert à Michael comme à personne avant. Il lui avait confié des choses dont il avait honte. Avait évoqué toutes ses peurs et tous ses doutes. Il ne lui avait rien caché sur ses parents, son enfance ou ses rêves. C'était aussi ce qui rendait leur relation aussi importante à ses yeux. S'ils pouvaient être amis, Dean était presque sûr qu'il guérirait plus vite.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je cherche à t'utiliser … ce n'est pas … tu comptes pour moi. Mes sentiments ont changé mais tu restes quelqu'un d'extrêmement important pour moi. Tu le seras toujours. Tu es la première personne que j'ai aimé … la seule que j'aimerais sans doute. Je doute de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un maintenant, confia Dean en haussant les épaules.

Michael ne semblait pas de son avis. Il secoua la tête avant de relâcher la main de Dean pour poser les siennes sur ses épaules. Ses pouces reposaient dans son cou et bougeaient sensiblement, déclenchant des frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher. Ces gestes réveillaient des souvenirs chez Dean. Michael avait toujours été extrêmement tendre avec lui. Il avait été le premier avec qui le jeune homme avait l'amour. Il s'était donné à lui avec craintes. Michael avait été doux et délicat, prenant le temps de préparer son petit ami longuement avec ses doigts et sa langue. Dean avait souffert – c'était inévitable – mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait imaginé et redouté. Les fois suivantes, Michael avait montré la même tendresse. Il n'avait jamais cherché à forcer son petit ami, n'avait jamais hâté la préparation et avait passé parfois plusieurs heures à procurer du plaisir à Dean sans se préoccuper du sien.

\- Ecoute moi bien mon cœur, souffla alors Michael.

Le surnom ne gênait pas Dean. Il était lui aussi familier et lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle image déformée tu as de toi en ce moment mais je me doute que tu focalises entièrement sur ta jambe … tu te trompes. Les gens biens ne s'arrêtent pas uniquement à ça. Bien au contraire. Ils s'attachent à la personnalité des gens, à ce qu'ils ont à offrir et à dire. De surcroît, je ne vois pas ce qui peut t'inquiéter concernant ton physique. Tu as des yeux magnifiques, des lèvres à tomber … un visage parfait et un corps à faire pâlir d'envie bien des gens. Crois moi … n'importe quel homme avec des yeux le verrait sans problème.

Dean aimait ce qu'il entendait. Il aimait que Michael n'ait aucun doute sur ce point. Même s'il avait encore du mal à le croire. Il hocha tout de même la tête pour signifier à son ancien petit ami qu'il l'avait entendu et qu'il acceptait ses propos. Michael déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front avant de coller son front contre le sien. Leurs souffles se mêlaient entre leurs deux bouches. Dean ferma les yeux.

\- Un corps auquel il manque une jambe … ce n'est pas un détail, rappela Dean avec fatalisme.

\- Même s'il te manquait les deux, tu resterais l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Crois-moi.

\- Tu n'es pas objectif, protesta Dean.

Il avait envie de se laisser convaincre. Il avait envie de croire ce que Michael disait. Cela aurait été nettement plus simple pour lui et l'aurait probablement allégé d'un certain poids. Mais il avait encore du mal à accepter sa nouvelle apparence. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour ne plus se voir uniquement que comme un handicapé. Il soupira longuement alors que Michael ne le quittait pas des yeux, leurs fronts toujours fermement collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Mon jugement est sans doute un peu faussé par le fait que j'ai eu la chance incroyable de te voir entièrement nu … plusieurs fois. Faussé également par toutes les fois où j'ai pu te toucher, te caresser et t'embrasser partout sur le corps. Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on a la chance de connaître le goût et la texture de ta peau … les bruits que tu fais quand tu es sur le point de jouir … quand tu t'abandonnes enfin au plaisir. Je sais l'immense bonheur qu'on ressent quand on peut enfin être en toi … Dean, mon jugement est probablement faussé mais il n'en est pas moins vrai.

\- Mike, souffla Dean.

Il avait les joues qui le brûlaient et de la transpiration coulait dans son dos. Il savait que Michael cherchait autre chose qu'à le convaincre en lui disant cela. Il avait l'espoir que ses paroles suffisent à le faire changer d'avis. Dean en avait envie. Même si son corps ne réagissait pas aux propos de son ancien petit ami. Il pouvait tout de même sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le souffle de Michael se répercutait contre ses lèvres. C'était absolument incroyable. C'était intense. Dean avait envie d'embrasser son ancien petit ami. Mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Mike, répéta t-il à la place.

Une nouvelle fois, son petit ami sembla comprendre exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Ce qu'il voulait. C'était troublant.

\- Laisse moi te convaincre Dean, répliqua son ancien petit ami.

Et le jeune soldat ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Les paroles ne fonctionnaient pas et il avait besoin de preuves. Besoin de comprendre que Michael continuait à être attiré par lui malgré tout. Il hocha donc la tête et Michael combla finalement la maigre distance qui les séparait. Quand ses lèvres effleurèrent enfin celles de Dean, ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement. Il referma ses bras dans le dos de son ancien petit ami et entrouvrit la bouche pour libérer le passage pour sa langue. Michael saisit cette opportunité pour approfondir leur baiser. Une nouvelle fois, Dean fut surpris de ne pas paniquer. Il se laissa embrasser sans réellement répondre. Il laissa Michael effacer ses doutes du bout des lèvres. C'était agréable. Normal. Tout ce que Dean avait perdu et avait cru ne jamais retrouver. Mais c'était également une mauvaise idée. Le jeune soldat le savait. Il ne repoussa pas pour autant son ancien petit ami. Il le laissa lui caresser le cou et glisser ses doigts sous le col de son tee shirt. Il se laissa pousser sur le dos jusqu'à être allongé sur le canapé. Il laissa enfin Michael prendre place au dessus de lui. Son ancien petit ami était délicat. Il fit en sorte de ne pas appuyer de tout son poids sur lui et sur sa jambe gauche. Dean ferma les yeux, cherchant à ignorer l'étrange sensation qu'un contact aussi proche de son moignon provoquait dans tout son côté gauche. Ce ne fut que lorsque Michael aventura une main entre eux deux, effleurant son entrejambe totalement désintéressée qu'il mit fin au baiser.

\- Non, Mike, non, je ne peux pas. Je … je ne peux plus, murmura t-il.

Son ancien petit ami l'observa une seconde, les sourcils froncés. Il sembla comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire après quelques instants et se redressa. Dean en profita pour s'asseoir à nouveau à son tour.

\- Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. J'ai besoin d'un ami … pas de … pas de sexe. Je crois que j'ai tiré un trait définitif sur le sexe. De toute évidence, mon corps aussi, précisa t-il.

Il espérait sincèrement que Michael ne serait pas trop déçu. Il ne voulait pas le blesser et le voir partir maintenant qu'il avait compris l'importance qu'il avait pour lui. Il ne le retiendrait toutefois pas. Il n'en avait pas la force.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter. Tu sais que je t'aime toujours et même si j'ai vraiment envie d'être ton ami, c'est un peu difficile pour moi d'oublier le reste … de résister à mon envie de te toucher constamment. Mais je vais faire des efforts. Je te le promets.

Dean acquiesça alors, immensément soulagé. Il avait de la chance d'avoir le jeune homme dans sa vie. Il en avait conscience. Il lui en demandait beaucoup et il estimait ne pas mériter ce que son ancien petit ami lui offrait. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de lui demander de partir. Pas après lui avoir demandé de venir.

\- Si c'est trop compliqué … trop dur, tu peux toujours …

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Michael le fit taire en posant son index contre ses lèvres humides. Dean garda les yeux rivés dans ceux de son ancien petit ami, cherchant quelque chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Il n'y trouva que de l'affection et de l'amour. Il finit par hocher une énième fois la tête. Michael recula alors son doigt.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose … je vais nous servir du café et toi, tu choisis un film à mettre. Ensuite, je commanderais des pizzas et on mangera en se moquant de la stupidité de toutes ses personnes qui participent aux émissions de télé-réalité. Ca marche ? Proposa Michael en souriant.

Dean avait vraiment envie de passer la soirée avec son ancien petit ami. Il avait envie de ne pas penser au reste et d'apprécier la proximité de l'homme qu'il avait aimé durant sept ans. Il espérait simplement que Michael ne faisait pas ça pour lui faire plaisir. Ou parce qu'il avait pitié de lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de son ancien petit ami mais il était devenu méfiant et paranoïaque.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il finalement parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Michael lui sourit à nouveau en haussant les épaules.

\- Parce que c'est ce que les amis font et que nous sommes amis non ?

Dean confirma en hochant la tête. Il devait mettre ses doutes de côté pour le moment. Michael méritait qu'il lui fasse confiance. Il était venu et il lui avait assuré qu'il serait là pour lui dès qu'il en aurait besoin. Dean pouvait compter sur lui. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de café, expliqua t-il alors. Mais je veux bien que tu me prennes dans tes bras si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes.

Michael secoua la tête alors puis se réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé avant d'attirer Dean à lui. Le jeune soldat posa sa tête sur le torse de son ancien petit ami et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Michael glissa sa main dans son dos et attrapa la télécommande de l'autre. Il augmenta le son puis posa son regard sur l'écran. Dean se concentra alors sur les battements du cœur du jeune homme qu'il sentait sous sa joue. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était fatigué jusqu'à maintenant. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de Michael. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il savait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Il ferma donc les yeux et apprécia la chaleur du corps de son ancien petit ami qui envahissait peu à peu le sien.

\- Merci d'être là, murmura t-il quand le sommeil menaça de s'emparer de lui.

Il entendit Michael lui répondre quelque chose mais il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il pouvait déjà sentir la fatigue vaincre le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il repensa rapidement à Jimmy qui lui avait conseillé d'appeler Michael et se promit de le remercier pour le conseil. Il songea ensuite à l'homme contre lequel il était blotti et qui était venu sans hésiter une seconde. Dean s'était senti atrocement seul ces derniers jours mais il savait à présent qu'il avait eu tort. Il avait deux amis sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Deux personnes qui ne le jugeraient jamais et ne se permettraient pas de prendre des décisions à sa place. Avec Michael et Jimmy, il ne serait jamais réellement seul. Il était peut être temps pour lui d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'eux pour avancer. Qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à saisir la main tendue. Qu'il fallait accepter de se laisser consoler quand on en avait besoin. Dean se força à ne pas oublier tous ces points quand il céda enfin au sommeil et qu'il le laissa l'emporter loin de tout le reste.


	11. Souvenirs

**Bonjour,**

**Voici déjà le 11ème chapitre de cette histoire. On est proche maintenant de la révélation qui sera une des intrigues principales de cette histoire. Un bon point à celui ou celle qui devine ...**

**Merci aux personnes qui m'ont écrit. Je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment vous remercier.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Was it a dream ? de 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Chapitre 11 : Souvenirs**

_« Les souvenirs, c'est quelque chose qui vous réchauffe de l'intérieur et qui vous déchire le cœur en même temps. »_

_Haruki Murakami_

Castiel était jaloux. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était inutile de continuer à se mentir à lui même. Il était jaloux depuis le message de Jason l'avertissant qu'il allait contacter son ancien petit ami. Et il ne voulait pas ressentir ces choses. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression persistante que Jason lui appartenait. Qu'il le trompait en revoyant son ancien petit ami.

Ils étaient amis. Du moins, c'était ce que Castiel aimait à penser. Mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel vis à vis de ses autres amis. Il n'était pas jaloux des hommes de passage dans la vie de Meg pas plus qu'il ne l'était des femmes que Balthazar fréquentait. Il n'avait même jamais été quelqu'un de réellement possessif. Il était plutôt du genre à faire confiance. Il n'avait jamais eu peur des hommes qu'Adam voyait tous les jours. Il ne doutait pas de lui. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de surveiller les messages qu'il recevait, les coups de fil qu'il passait ou les gens qu'il rencontrait et dont il ne parlait pas. Castiel aimait son petit ami de toutes ses forces. Il voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Mais il ne doutait pas des sentiments d'Adam à son égard. Il n'était pas jaloux. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de Jason était d'autant plus surprenant et dérangeant qu'ils étaient une grande première pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de ressentir toutes ces choses. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger de Jason qu'il reste seul comme lui. Il avait vraiment envie de le voir heureux. Mais ces derniers temps, il avait fini par imaginer qu'il serait celui qui redonnerait le sourire à son ami. C'était paradoxal puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le rencontrer. Comment pouvait il espérer le rendre heureux sans jamais le voir ? Il était perdu. Il se demandait s'il était jaloux parce qu'il avait envie d'être à la place de l'ancien petit ami de Jason ou s'il l'était parce qu'il était seul pendant que son ami ne l'était plus. Peut être aurait il du écouter les conseils de Meg et Balthazar. Peut être était il temps pour lui de trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps.

Non. Castiel n'était pas prêt. Et cela le rendait fou de rage. Il avait besoin des messages qu'il échangeait avec Jason et il était terrifié à l'idée que son ami choisisse de ne plus le contacter aussi souvent maintenant qu'il avait renoué le lien avec son ancien petit ami.

Castiel allait se retrouver seul, le bec dans l'eau et il était mort de trouille.

Il ne reçut aucun nouveau message de Jason pendant deux jours et il crut alors que ses craintes étaient confirmées. Qu'il venait de perdre son ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser constamment. Il avait tenté de se concentrer sur son travail comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème mais il n'avait pas réussi. Son esprit le ramenait constamment à Jason, à son ancien petit ami et à cette sensation que le jeune soldat lui échappait minutes après minutes. Il rentra chez lui épuisé en vérifiant son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes avant de le ranger rageusement dans sa poche quand il constata qu'il n'avait aucun message.

Il prit une douche une fois dans son appartement. Il laissa l'eau trop chaude lui brûler la peau et prit de longues secondes pour la laisser lui détendre les muscles. Il en sortit sans plus de réponses quant à Jason mais sans plus une seule courbature.

Il rejoignit ensuite le salon et attrapa au passage son téléphone qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse. Il l'alluma et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il avait un message vocal. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro et pendant une seconde, il hésita à l'écouter. C'était très probablement de la publicité et Castiel n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps.

Il se prépara du thé en attendant de prendre une décision puis le sirota lentement, installé sur une chaise dans sa cuisine. Le silence dans la pièce était assourdissant. Castiel avait fini par avoir l'habitude d'être seul chez lui. Personne d'autre que Meg et Balthazar n'étaient venus dans son appartement depuis la mort d'Adam. Il était seul la majeure partie du temps. Mais souvent, cette solitude lui pesait et le faisait étouffer. Il allumait le plus souvent la télévision ou la radio pour avoir un bruit de fond. Ce n'était pas comme sentir la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait quelque part dans l'appartement mais c'était mieux que rien.

Cette fois, pourtant, Castiel resta en silence dans la cuisine, son thé dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre. Il avait envie d'envoyer un message à Jason. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en avait le droit. Il ne voulait pas se montrer curieux quant à la visite de l'ancien petit ami du jeune homme. Mais il ressentait le besoin quasi viscéral de savoir. De poser la question. D'avoir des réponses. Il ouvrit un message machinalement mais n'écrivit rien. Son téléphone lui signala alors à nouveau qu'il avait reçu un appel en absence et Castiel finit par se décider à l'écouter.

Il sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale quand il reconnut la voix de la mère d'Adam sur le message. Kate Milligan était médecin et une femme extraordinaire pour laquelle Castiel avait énormément d'admiration. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus lors de leur première rencontre et avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble quand Adam était déployé à l'étranger. Castiel lui avait parlé facilement de sa propre famille et de la façon dont il avait été rejeté par tous. Kate lui avait alors assuré qu'elle serait honorée s'il acceptait de la voir comme sa mère de substitution. Castiel l'avait pris aux mots et avait commencé à se reconstruire une famille autour de Kate et d'Adam. Quand ce dernier était revenu blessé, Kate et Castiel s'étaient soutenus, passant la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble. A la mort du jeune homme, Castiel avait cherché à mettre de la distance entre eux. Il était persuadé que Kate le détestait. Qu'elle l'estimait responsable du suicide de son fils. Mais elle était passée outre son silence et était venue le trouver chez lui sans s'annoncer. Elle l'avait forcé à l'écouter. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait perdu un fils et qu'elle refusait d'en perdre un deuxième. Qu'elle l'aimait comme elle aimait Adam et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Qu'il ferait toujours parti de sa famille. Qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Castiel avait alors longuement pleuré dans ses bras. Kate l'avait consolé et rassuré. Castiel avait alors compris à quel point il aurait aimé être un Milligan et non pas un Novak. Depuis, Kate et lui s'appelaient régulièrement et se voyaient quand leurs emplois du temps respectifs le permettaient. Kate vivait toujours dans le Minnesota et Castiel essayait de prendre l'avion régulièrement pour aller la voir. Mais il n'attendait pas de coup de fil d'elle et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

Il ferma les yeux et posa une main contre son front en écoutant la voix de la mère d'Adam.

\- Castiel, bonjour, c'est Kate. J'ai longuement hésité à t'appeler parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter alors que tout va bien ici mais j'avais réellement besoin de te parler. L'armée m'a envoyé il y a quelques jours plusieurs boîtes d'affaires ayant appartenu à Adam. Ils les ont retrouvé récemment et il voulait que je les ai. J'aurais préféré qu'ils te les donnent mais ils ne connaissaient pas la nature exacte de votre relation et j'ai toujours été la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage d'ouvrir ces boîtes et de faire le tri dans ses affaires. Je ne crois pas pouvoir le faire seule. J'estime d'ailleurs que tu as le droit d'être là avec moi quand je le ferais. Tu étais la personne la plus importante pour Adam et je sais qu'il aurait aimé que tu le fasses avec moi. Je me demandais si tu … si tu pouvais venir me voir ce week end pour qu'on fasse le tri ensemble. Je sais que je te préviens à la dernière minute et si tu as quelque chose de prévu, je le comprendrais parfaitement. Mais j'ai très envie que tu viennes. Tu me manques beaucoup mon grand. Alors si toutefois tu as du temps à m'accorder, passe moi un coup de fil. Je serais ravi de t'héberger pour le week end. Tu sais que tu es chez toi ici et j'aime t'avoir à mes côtés. Bien. Je dois te laisser maintenant. Je pense très fort à toi. Je t'aime. A très vite. Bisous.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit le bip annonçant la fin du message. Il était rassuré par ce qu'il avait entendu mais il était également angoissé à l'idée de devoir se plonger dans les affaires d'Adam. Après sa mort, il avait du trier tout ce que leur appartement contenait. Il avait heureusement reçu l'aide de Meg et Balthazar en plus de celle de Kate. Il avait tout de même eu les pires difficultés du monde à choisir ce dont il devait se débarrasser et ce qu'il devait absolument garder. Il avait pleuré longuement en retrouvant les photos d'eux qu'Adam gardait dans son portefeuille. Il avait crié en mettant la main sur la dernière lettre que son petit ami avait écrite avant l'accident et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui envoyer. Ses vêtements étaient restés longuement dans leur placard. Ils portaient encore son odeur et Castiel ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Après quelques semaines, il avait fini par réussir à terminer le tri et avait rangé ce dont il ne pouvait pas se séparer dans des boîtes qu'il conservait précieusement depuis. Ca avait été une terrible épreuve pour lui. Sans ses amis et sans Kate, il n'en aurait jamais été capable. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de recommencer. Il ne voulait pas toucher des choses que son petit ami avait tenu entre ses mains. Il avait peur de craquer. Peur de pleurer et d'en ressortir brisé. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Kate seule face à cette épreuve. Ils s'étaient promis de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner maintenant. Elle était seule au Minnesota. Seule avec les affaires de son fils unique mort. Les choses auraient probablement été plus simples pour elle si elle avait été mariée ou en couple avec un homme capable de la soutenir au quotidien. Adam n'avait jamais connu son père. Kate n'en parlait pas. Castiel s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle ne lui avait même pas donné son nom. Elle devait forcément le connaître. Il respectait son choix bien sûr. Mais il savait qu'Adam en avait beaucoup souffert. Il avait souvent évoqué l'idée de rechercher son père quand il aurait le temps. Il avait envie de connaître son nom, de savoir s'il avait eu vent de son existence ou si sa mère ne l'avait pas contacté pour lui dire qu'elle était enceinte. Castiel l'aurait soutenu sans hésiter. Même s'il avait eu peur de ce que son petit ami aurait pu trouver. Kate n'avait pas gardé le secret par envie de faire souffrir son fils. Castiel était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait pour le protéger. Cela semblait signaler que le père d'Adam n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître ou avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui. Adam en aurait souffert et Castiel ne le voulait pas. Il était mort avant d'avoir pu entamer ses recherches. Le mystère restait entier.

Castiel reposa son téléphone sur la table d'une main qui tremblait. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il accepterait d'aller aider Kate. Mais il avait des choses à faire avant. Il allait demander à Meg de l'accompagner. Il était sûr que son ami accepterait de venir. Elle râlerait comme toujours. Lui reprocherait de gâcher son week end. Elle était comme ça. Castiel la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'un jeu qu'elle jouait, d'une attitude qu'elle avait adoptée pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était sensible. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Il avait totalement confiance en elle. Il réserverait ensuite deux billets d'avion avant de confirmer sa venue à Kate. Mais avant tout, il ressentait le besoin de faire autre chose.

Castiel vida sa tasse de thé puis ouvrit un nouveau message qu'il adressa à Jason.

**Jimmy : Minnesota ce week end. Souvenirs, souvenirs.**

Ce message ne dévoilait pas grand chose de ce que Castiel avait prévu de faire mais il lui permettait de reprendre le contact avec son ami sans l'attaquer sur son silence ou ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours avec son ancien petit ami. Il fut surpris quand il reçut une réponse presque aussitôt.

**Jason : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au Minnesota ?**

**Jimmy : La mère d'Adam. Je vais aller l'aider à trier certaines de ses affaires.**

**Jason : Oh dur dur.**

Castiel hocha la tête. Ce serait effectivement une épreuve mais il ne serait pas seul. Il déglutit avec peine en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis les derniers messages échangés avec Jason. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui poser la question directement. Il voulait se montrer subtile. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire pour y parvenir. Heureusement pour lui, Jason lui offrit une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas saisir quelques secondes plus tard.

**Jason : Parfois se replonger dans des souvenirs ou dans des situations familières est étonnamment réconfortant.**

Castiel savait que son ami parlait de son ancien petit ami. Il sentit son cœur se serrer alors que la jalousie continuait de brûler au creux de son estomac.

**Jimmy : J'en déduis que revoir ton ex a été une bonne chose.**

**Jason : Il me connait mieux que personne. Il a trouvé les mots justes pour me remonter le moral. Je n'aurais pas du le rayer de ma vie de la sorte. J'ai été injuste et stupide.**

**Jimmy : Vous allez vous redonner une chance ?**

Ok, ce n'était pas forcément très subtile mais cela pouvait facilement passer pour une vraie volonté de savoir si tout allait bien pour Jason. Même si les motivations de Castiel étaient différentes. Il voulait que son ami soit heureux mais il refusait de penser qu'il pouvait l'être avec son ancien petit ami.

**Jason : Non … du moins pas en tant que couple. Mais nous allons faire en sorte d'être amis.**

Castiel n'aurait pas du être soulagé. Il n'aurait pas du être satisfait par cette réponse mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas normal au vu de la nature de leur relation mais Castiel refusait de s'interroger trop longuement sur ce point. Il devait envoyer quelque chose à Jason. Il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux plus longtemps.

**Jimmy : Je suis content pour vous. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra t'être d'une grande aide. Personne ne devrait avoir à être seul.**

Bien sûr Castiel parlait également pour lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa solitude. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas retomber amoureux. Il voulait Adam. Il voulait l'homme qu'il avait aimé et continuait d'aimer. Et c'était impossible. Il ne pourrait jamais le revoir et il finirait seul. Il devait l'accepter. Il avait des amis et Kate. Cela allait devoir lui suffire.

**Jason : Je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui. Je sais qu'il ne me juge pas. Je sais qu'il m'accepte tel que je suis. Je sais aussi qu'il m'aime toujours. Il m'a embrassé mais je l'ai arrêté. Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Je ne veux plus de relations amoureuses.**

Castiel ignora la jalousie qu'il ressentit en pensant au baiser échangé entre Jason et son ancien petit ami pour se concentrer sur les similitudes qui existaient entre lui et son ami. Ils étaient exactement dans la même situation sentimentalement parlant. Ils avaient aimé et perdu quelqu'un. Ils refusaient de s'engager dans une nouvelle relation. Ils se condamnaient à une solitude qu'ils ne pourraient sans nul doute jamais supporter. Les circonstances étaient différentes mais les résultats similaires. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

**Jimmy : Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je ne suis pas prêt non plus à avoir une quelconque relation amoureuse. J'aurais la sensation de tromper Adam. C'est idiot non ?**

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il cherchait l'aval de Jason. Il ne lui devait rien et il pouvait mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Mais à force de s'entendre dire qu'il était idiot de se condamner à la solitude parce qu'il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait dans des circonstances tragiques, il ressentait le besoin de s'entendre dire qu'il en avait le droit. Il savait que Jason pouvait le comprendre. Il voulait être rassuré sur ce point.

**Jason : Ce n'est pas idiot … ce n'est jamais idiot quand c'est ce qu'on ressent. Tu as le droit de continuer à aimer Adam. Tu as le droit de prendre ton temps. Personne ne devrait te juger sur ce point.**

Castiel sourit, rassuré. Il observa une seconde les murs de sa cuisine d'un œil critique. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de décorer l'appartement. Il refusait de se sentir chez lui entre ces murs. Il refusait de s'installer. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rechercher un nouvel endroit. Il comptait bien continuer à louer cet appartement. Il était proche de son travail, lumineux et confortable. Mais Castiel avait toujours pensé que sa maison, son « chez soi » se trouvait là où était Adam. Et à présent que le jeune homme était mort, il avait la sensation d'être un sans domicile fixe même s'il avait un toit au dessus de sa tête. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de mettre des photos aux murs ou de repeindre les pièces avec des couleurs qu'il aimait. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il ne se sentirait jamais chez lui ici. Quiconque venait le voir trouvait l'endroit inhospitalier et impersonnel. Castiel le savait. Mais il ne passait que très peu de temps dans son appartement et sans Adam à ses côtés, il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait changer.

Castiel soupira avant d'ouvrir un nouveau message pour son ami.

**Jimmy : Merci. C'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.**

C'était une des choses qui rendaient leur amitié si importante à ses yeux. Jason était le seul à trouver les mots justes dans ces circonstances. Le seul à savoir quoi dire pour le faire se sentir un peu mieux.

Castiel se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis se leva de sa chaise et quitta la cuisine. Il pénétra dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il était fatigué par sa journée de travail et par le message de Kate. L'idée de retourner chez la mère d'Adam le terrifiait. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en se retrouvant dans l'endroit où son petit ami avait grandi. Dans l'endroit où il avait rencontré celle qui était devenue depuis une mère de substitution pour lui. Là où Adam lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait et voulait faire sa vie. Là où ils avaient ri et fait l'amour en se défiant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Kate. Cette maison avait abrité certains des meilleurs moments de leur vie ensemble. Les souvenirs qui continuaient de vivre entre ces murs étaient difficiles à supporter pour Castiel. Il aimait Kate de tout son cœur mais il détestait la maison. Il détestait ce qu'elle lui rappelait et ce qu'elle réveillait en lui.

Castiel était absorbé par ses pensées et sursauta quand son téléphone vibra lui signifiant qu'il avait reçu un message.

**Jason : Content d'avoir pu t'aider. Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé le courage d'appeler mon ex. Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit merci d'ailleurs.**

Castiel n'avait pas réellement voulu encourager son ami à appeler son ancien petit ami quand ils en avaient discuté par message. Il avait simplement voulu lui faire comprendre que le choix lui appartenait. Qu'il ne le jugerait pas sur ce point mais qu'il devait avoir conscience qu'il pourrait y avoir des conséquences délicates. De toute évidence, Jason l'avait interprété comme des encouragements. Il soupira longuement. Le seul point positif était que son ami n'avait pas la moindre idée de la jalousie mal placée qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée de le savoir avec son ex.

Castiel finit par envoyer un nouveau message à son ami.

**Jimmy : De rien.**

**Jason : ;-)**

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant faiblement. Il savait qu'en continuant d'écrire à Jason, il cherchait principalement à retarder l'échéance. Il aurait déjà du avoir appelé Meg pour lui demander de l'accompagner. Il aurait même déjà du réserver un billet d'avion et confirmé sa venue à Kate. Mais il avait peur que franchir ces trois étapes le fasse paniquer. Que cela lui déclenche une crise d'angoisse comme il en faisait souvent peu de temps après la mort d'Adam. A l'époque, beaucoup de choses pouvaient lui en provoquer une. Que ce soit un homme qui portait le même parfum que lui ou un endroit qu'ils fréquentaient aussi. Ca pouvait être un son, un mot ou une chanson. Meg et Balthazar s'étaient alors relayés pour le surveiller. Ils étaient là constamment pour l'aider à surmonter ses crises et à retrouver son calme. Avec le temps, elles s'étaient espacées et avaient fini par disparaître. Mais il savait qu'un rien pourrait lui en déclencher une nouvelle. Et la perspective de confirmer son départ pour le Minnesota le terrifiait. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort. Et le souffle court. Il n'était pas très loin de paniquer. Son téléphone vibra alors dans sa main.

**Jason : Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ce week end, tu peux toujours m'envoyer un message ou même m'appeler si tu ne vas vraiment pas bien. Je suis là pour toi tu sais.**

Castiel commençait réellement à se demander si son ami n'était pas devin. Il avait une nouvelle fois trouvé les mots adéquats pour le faire se sentir mieux. C'était presque comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées à distance. Ca aurait du être effrayant. Réellement perturbant. Mais Castiel était rassuré de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un quelque part qui était capable d'anticiper ses besoins. Jamais personne n'avait pu le faire à part Adam. Et Jason en était capable sans même réellement le connaître. Il relut plusieurs fois le message et laissa les paroles réconfortantes de son ami calmer quelque peu le rythme de son cœur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'était plus sur le point de paniquer qu'il réalisa ce que Jason venait de lui proposer. Son ami lui avait suggéré de l'appeler. Il l'avait encouragé à le faire si toutefois il en ressentait le besoin. C'était quelque chose dont ils n'avaient jamais discuté. Quelque chose à laquelle Castiel n'avait jamais réellement pensé. Il avait la sensation qu'entendre la voix de Jason serait franchir une trop grande étape. Cela rendrait les choses trop réelles et trop intimes. Les messages permettaient de conserver une certaine distance. La voix, en revanche, était quelque chose de très intime et personnel. Entendre la voix de Jason rapprocherait Castiel de le rencontrer et il n'était définitivement pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. C'était une étape qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de franchir. Il était reconnaissant envers son ami de lui avoir proposé de l'appeler. Il n'allait certainement pas refuser de lui écrire et risquer de le vexer au passage. Mais il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais composer son numéro et parler avec lui de vive voix. Il déglutit avec peine avant de répondre à Jason.

**Jimmy : Merci. Je vais là bas avec une amie mais savoir que je peux te joindre me rassure. Si toutefois je panique, je n'hésiterais pas à te contacter.**

Il choisit le mot « contacter » volontairement. Car cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appellerait. C'était suffisamment vague pour que Jason le perçoive comme une acceptation de sa proposition mais qu'il ne le prenne pas comme une promesse d'appeler. Castiel hocha la tête, satisfait de sa réponse avant d'attraper son ordinateur qui était posé sur sa table basse.

Il se connecta à un site de réservation de billets d'avions de dernière minute. Il chercha durant quelques minutes les meilleurs tarifs possibles avant de s'arrêter sur une offre qui l'intéressait. Il reprit ensuite son téléphone et composa le numéro de Meg. Il ne pouvait pas retarder l'échéance plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de la réponse de son amie avant d'acheter les billets. Même s'il savait d'ors et déjà que Meg accepterait.

\- Yo Clarence, lança la jeune femme en décrochant.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa voix. Quand il avait rencontré Meg, il avait des difficultés à voir au delà de son attitude agressive et de ses remarques cinglantes. Il avait été persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir ami avec elle. Mais avec le temps, il avait compris que la jeune femme n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être. Bien au contraire. Elle était plus sensible que la moyenne, dévouée à ses amis et généreuse. Ils étaient incroyablement différents et cela aurait probablement du mettre un frein à leur amitié. Mais Castiel n'avait aucune difficulté à lui parler. Il avait vite compris qu'il pouvait compter sur elle à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. A la mort d'Adam, elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Sans elle et sans Balthazar, il ne serait certainement plus là. Il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. Meg l'avait sauvé. Elle avait trouvé les mots justes pour le pousser à se battre contre son désespoir et contre son chagrin. Il savait qu'il lui en serait redevable toute sa vie.

\- Bonsoir Meg, déclara t-il finalement quand le silence commença à durer.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer quelque peu le rythme des battements de son cœur avant de se lancer.

\- J'ai un service à te demander, expliqua t-il d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Il entendit son amie parler à quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil puis le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tirait et d'une porte qu'on fermait. De toute évidence, Meg n'était pas seule mais elle avait jugé bon de se mettre à l'écart pour cette conversation. La jeune femme savait toujours quand il appelait pour quelque chose de sérieux et quand son coup de fil n'était que pour prendre des nouvelles.

\- Alors quoi pas de « comment vas tu Meg ? » … on va directement à l'essentiel ?

Castiel sourit malgré lui.

\- Comment vas tu Meg ?

\- Bien. Merci de demander, plaisanta la jeune femme.

Castiel reconnaissait la fausse désinvolture qu'elle montrait quand elle sentait que les choses étaient graves. Il aimait qu'elle soit capable de tout dédramatiser d'une simple plaisanterie. Il l'aimait parce qu'il savait qu'elle était attentive et qu'elle changerait aussitôt d'attitude quand il lui dirait pourquoi il appelait. Meg était comme une bouffée d'air frais donnée à un homme au bord de l'asphyxie. Elle était son oxygène.

\- Alors quel service veux tu me demander Clarence ? Demanda t-elle ensuite.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Kate vient de m'appeler. Elle a reçu des affaires d'Adam et elle ne se sent pas capable de les trier seule. Elle m'a demandé de venir l'aider ce week end et j'espérais que tu … que tu accepterais de venir avec moi.

\- Un week end au Minnesota tous frais payés ? Qui pourrait dire non ?!

Castiel n'avait pas douté une seconde que Meg accepterait de venir mais il avait redouté qu'elle soit dans l'incapacité de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à Kate et il ne se sentait pas capable d'y aller seul. Il pouvait demander à Balthazar de l'accompagner mais il préférait de loin avoir Meg pour ce genre d'épreuves.

\- Tu sais que tu es la meilleure, commenta t-il en souriant à nouveau.

Il entendit Meg rire et ce son lui réchauffa considérablement le cœur.

\- Clarence, inutile de me flatter. J'ai déjà dit oui.

Castiel secoua la tête alors que son sourire s'élargissait encore. Il aimait le surnom que la jeune femme lui avait donné. Il datait du jour où ils avaient regardé ensemble La Vie est Belle avec James Stewart. Dans le film, l'ange Clarence montrait la voie à suivre au personnage principal. Meg avait alors rappelé à son ami que le prénom Castiel était celui d'un ange et elle avait trouvé extrêmement drôle de le changer par celui du film. Castiel avait été agacé au début. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que c'était ainsi que son amie lui montrait l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui. Il ne lui avait plus demandé depuis d'arrêter. Bien au contraire. Il aimait l'entendre. Il se sentait spécial quand Meg utilisait son surnom. Il savait qu'elle n'en employait pas pour les autres et cela lui conférait une place particulière dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Une place qu'il ne voulait surtout pas perdre. Meg avait une mauvaise réputation. Elle était considérée comme instable, impulsive et parfois violente. Mais Castiel savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un mécanisme de défense. Qu'une carapace qu'elle conservait précieusement pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau. Car on lui avait fait trop de mal par le passé. Elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais il en savait suffisamment. Il savait qu'elle avait fait partie durant presque une année d'une secte quand elle était adolescente. Il savait qu'on l'avait forcée à faire du mal aux gens et qu'elle en était sortie détruite. Elle s'était reconstruite et remise sur pied parce qu'elle était forte et courageuse. Castiel avait énormément d'admiration pour elle. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il aurait pu l'épouser s'il n'avait pas été irrémédiablement gay.

\- Meg, merci, souffla t-il finalement après de longues secondes de silence.

Il ne la remerciait pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait accepté de l'accompagner et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle l'avait compris. Il la remerciait aussi et surtout parce que sans elle, il ne serait probablement plus de ce monde. Parce qu'il aurait choisi de rejoindre Adam pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de son absence. Parce qu'elle lui avait offert une chance de continuer à vivre et d'aider les autres. Il tenait debout uniquement parce qu'elle avait refusé de lui lâcher la main. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement conscience.

\- Tu es bien sentimental aujourd'hui Clarence. C'est le coup de fil de Kate qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Ce n'était pas uniquement cela même si ça en était l'explication principale. Il aimait Kate comme une mère. Elle s'était toujours comportée avec lui comme il aurait aimé que sa famille le fasse. Mais à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il repensait inévitablement à Adam. Ils se ressemblaient énormément. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux et le même sourire. Castiel s'était accroché fermement à ses souvenirs d'Adam après sa mort. Il avait refusé de l'oublier ou de ne plus penser à lui à chaque seconde. Mais il savait que ses souvenirs le retenaient en arrière. Qu'ils l'empêchaient d'avancer. Parfois, ils étaient trop lourds à porter. Trop compliqués à gérer. Mais il était incapable d'y renoncer. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment fort pour laisser l'homme qu'il aimait derrière lui. Castiel continuait de vivre avec Adam. Dans sa tête, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Et partager sa vie avec un mort n'était pas sain. Bien au contraire. C'était dangereux.

\- En partie oui, répondit il alors. Je l'adore mais elle …

\- Te rappelle Adam et ce que vous avez vécu, le coupa Meg.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il mette des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour comprendre exactement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était une de ses forces. Parfois Castiel se demandait si elle n'avait pas des pouvoirs magiques et qu'elle n'était pas secrètement capable de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Clarence, tu sais ce que je pense de ta façon de gérer ton deuil et tu sais aussi que je te soutiens malgré tout. Mais Adam est mort depuis un moment maintenant et il est peut être temps pour toi de prendre tes distances avec elle. Reconstruis toi avant d'accepter de te replonger dans vos souvenirs.

C'était là tout le problème. Il était encore en plein deuil. Et cela faisait trop longtemps que cela durait. Meg avait pu l'aider à se remettre debout et à continuer d'avancer sans l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais se reconstruire était quelque chose qu'il devait faire seul. La décision lui appartenait. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses amis pour rassembler les pièces de son cœur brisé et les recoller ensemble. Lui seul pouvait choisir de clore le chapitre de sa vie avec Adam et d'accepter d'en ouvrir un autre. Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver un jour.

\- Je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond. Pas quand elle a besoin de moi. Meg, tu sais ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux. Tu sais tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi par le passé, rappela t-il.

Il entendit Meg soupirer à l'autre bout du fil mais il savait qu'elle ne chercherait pas à nier l'importance de Kate dans sa vie.

\- Elle a été ta mère là où celle qui t'a mise au monde a refusé de l'être depuis qu'elle sait. Elle t'a accueilli à bras ouverts dans sa famille. Et elle ne t'a pas tourné le dos à la mort de son fils. Mais elle n'a pas plus fait son deuil que toi Clarence. Comment le pourrait elle ? Elle a perdu son fils unique et c'est quelque chose qu'une mère ne peut jamais réellement surmonter. Elle a besoin de toi parce que tu lui rappelles Adam et tu as besoin d'elle pour la même chose. Mais l'un comme l'autre, vous restez enfermés dans le passé en continuant de reposer l'un sur l'autre. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Meg avait raison. Castiel savait qu'elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Elle était plus lucide que lui et avait suffisamment de recul pour se montrer totalement objective. Il aurait du suivre ses conseils mais il n'en était pas encore capable. Il avait peur de tout perdre en tirant un trait sur Kate. Il avait peur que le choc soit trop brutal.

\- Je dois y aller Meg. Je dois l'aider encore cette fois. Et quand on aura mis de l'ordre dans les affaires d'Adam alors je réfléchirais à ce que tu viens de me dire. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas. Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

\- Je sais, admit son amie dans un murmure.

Castiel se passa alors une main sur le visage puis s'allongea sur son canapé, les yeux rivés sur son plafond.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu attends d'elle qu'elle … qu'elle te donne la permission d'avancer. Que tu as besoin de son accord pour vivre ta vie à nouveau. Tu as peur qu'elle t'accuse de tromper son fils ? Tu as peur qu'elle te reproche de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et de trahir l'amour qu'Adam avait pour toi ?

Castiel hocha la tête longuement avant de se souvenir que son amie ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je l'ai oublié. Que je ne l'aimais pas réellement comme un fou. C'était l'homme de ma vie Meg. C'était celui avec qui je voulais vieillir et dans les bras duquel je voulais me réveiller tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Au plus profond de lui, il savait que Kate ne lui ferait jamais un tel reproche. Elle avait été le témoin de leur amour suffisamment souvent pour ne pas douter de la force de ses sentiments. Mais puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir l'accord d'Adam pour reprendre sa vie en main, il attendait probablement celui de sa mère.

\- Tu accours dès qu'elle t'appelle et tu continues de lui parler régulièrement. Pourquoi l'aurais tu fait si ce n'est parce que tu aimais son fils ? Demanda Meg.

\- Par culpabilité, répondit Castiel en fermant finalement les yeux.

C'était une conversation qu'ils avaient eu des centaines de fois ensemble. Castiel évoquait le fait qu'il se sentait responsable de la mort d'Adam et Meg lui rappelait que son petit ami avait fait ce choix sans le consulter. Qu'il lui aurait été impossible de l'en empêcher. Qu'il n'était coupable de rien.

\- Clarence, peu importe si tu avais agi différemment. On sait toi et moi qu'Adam n'aurait jamais renoncé. Il ne pouvait pas accepter son état. Il ne se sentait plus lui même. Il était désespéré. Même ton amour ne pouvait rien y changer.

Castiel soupira longuement, fatigué par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il n'avait pas envie d'aborder à nouveau ce sujet. Il avait vécu une semaine difficile et il avait envie de dormir pour oublier tout le reste.

\- Je peux compter sur toi alors ? Demanda t-il.

Il espérait que Meg comprendrait une nouvelle fois ce dont il avait besoin et n'insisterait pas pour poursuivre cette conversation.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi. Tu sais bien que je suis toujours là pour toi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une vie à moi de toute façon, plaisanta la jeune femme.

Castiel sourit alors. Meg était une jeune femme séduisante et drôle. Intelligente et forte. Elle avait tout pour plaire. Mais elle faisait fuir les hommes. Son attitude les effrayait la plupart du temps. Il trouvait cela complètement idiot. Meg était suffisamment forte et indépendante pour s'assumer seule mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'amour. Qu'elle pouvait vivre seule sans souffrir de l'absence d'une personne à aimer.

\- Tu pourrais … il te suffit juste de trouver le bon, intervint il sérieusement.

\- Tout les meilleurs sont gays de toute façon, répliqua Meg.

Castiel sourit de plus belle. C'était une plaisanterie que son amie faisait souvent à son sujet. Elle aimait lui rappeler qu'ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble s'il n'avait pas aimé les hommes. Il partageait son avis. Peut être dans une autre vie.

\- Il doit bien exister quelques hétéros avec les mêmes qualités que moi quelque part sur cette Terre, insista t-il.

\- Oh crois-moi, je continue de chercher. Mais pour le moment, je me concentre sur ta vie amoureuse. La mienne peut attendre.

Castiel secoua la tête mais ne renchérit pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans ce débat et devoir à nouveau expliquer à son amie qu'il refusait d'avoir une vie amoureuse. Qu'il en avait eu une qui lui avait donné entière satisfaction et qu'il préférait de loin vivre dans le souvenir de celle ci plutôt que de prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau. Meg le savait. Il le lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois. Elle refusait juste de l'accepter pour le moment.

\- Hé Clarence, t'as mangé ?

Castiel rouvrit les yeux, surpris par la question de son amie. Il se redressa sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de sa cuisine.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Ok, alors laisse moi un quart d'heure et je suis chez toi avec une pizza et la saison une de Queer as Folk.

Castiel savait exactement ce que Meg cherchait à faire. Elle avait une nouvelle fois compris qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter cette soirée seul sans qu'il ait besoin de lui dire. Et elle lui offrait une autre alternative. Une soirée pizza et DVD comme à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas le moral.

\- Pas de champignon pour moi, rappela t-il en souriant.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, répliqua Meg avant de raccrocher.

Castiel reposa alors son téléphone sur sa table basse et prit quelques secondes pour réaliser la chance incroyable qu'il avait d'avoir la jeune femme dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter mais il remerciait quiconque l'avait mis sur sa route. Elle était son pilier et il était rassuré de savoir qu'il pourrait toujours se reposer sur elle quand il en avait besoin.

Après quelques secondes à regarder sans le voir le mur opposé à son canapé, Castiel reprit son téléphone et envoya un SMS à Kate pour confirmer sa venue et celle de Meg. Il se connecta ensuite sur Internet et réserva deux billets d'avion pour le Minnesota. Une fois son achat confirmé, il rejoignit la cuisine et sortit deux bières de son frigo. Il les posa sur la table et attrapa deux assiettes et des serviettes en papier. Il savait exactement comment la soirée allait se passer. Meg n'évoquerait aucun des sujets dont ils avaient parlé au téléphone. Elle se contenterait de plaisanter des dialogues de la série qu'ils regarderaient et d'interroger Castiel sur le personnage avec lequel il coucherait – Michael sans hésiter – avant de lui expliquer pourquoi elle aimerait vraiment passer une soirée avec Brian en tête à tête. Ils le faisaient à chaque fois et pourtant, Castiel ne s'en lassait jamais. C'était cette routine qui l'ancrait dans la réalité et lui donnait envie de se battre. C'était ces petites choses qui lui redonnaient le sourire à chaque fois. Et il avait bien besoin d'une soirée en compagnie de sa meilleure amie pour prendre des forces et affronter un week end qui s'annonçait compliqué. Il aimait oublier ses problèmes le temps d'une soirée pour se concentrer sur ceux fictifs des personnages d'une série. Tout lui semblait plus simple alors. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.


	12. Leçon de morale

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le 12ème chapitre et entrée en scène de Bobby et Charlie.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrite ... vous êtes géniaux.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Ambulance de Pilot Speed**

**Chapitre 12 : Leçon de morale**

_« Avant de donner un conseil, il faut l'avoir fait accepter, ou mieux, l'avoir fait désirer »_

_Henri Frédéric Amiel_

Dean aurait du savoir que sa dispute avec Sam ne resterait pas entre eux et ferait rapidement le tour de tous leurs proches. Il avait cru y avoir échappé quand il ne reçut aucun coup de fil de ses amis ou de Bobby et Ellen. Mais le répit fut de courte durée. Quelques jours après sa dispute avec Sam, Dean eut la désagréable surprise de recevoir la visite de Bobby dans son nouvel appartement.

Le jeune soldat avait toujours considéré l'ami de son père comme un membre de sa famille. Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang mais Bobby avait toujours été là pour lui. Il était celui vers qui il se tournait pour obtenir des conseils ou confier certains secrets. Quand il était enfant, il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler « oncle Bobby » à défaut de pouvoir l'appeler « Papa » comme il aurait aimé le faire.

Il savait que le garagiste l'aimait comme un fils. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Jamais Bobby ne l'avait laissé tomber et jamais il n'avait porté le moindre jugement sur lui ou sur ses choix. Contrairement à ce que John aurait fait de son vivant, Bobby avait accepté son homosexualité sans même sourciller. Il lui avait assuré qu'il l'aimait tel qu'il était.

Il l'avait également soutenu dans son choix de rejoindre l'armée, encouragé à vivre pleinement sa relation avec Michael et conseillé quand il avait des doutes sur l'un ou sur l'autre. Dean aimait Bobby comme un père. Il l'aimait plus encore qu'il n'avait aimé John.

Il aurait du savoir que le garagiste serait le premier à venir le trouver. Il aurait du se douter qu'il serait celui vers qui Sam se tournerait après leur dispute. Il s'était attendu à voir débarquer chez lui Ellen et Jo, furieuses toutes les deux et prêtes à lui passer un savon. Mais ce n'était pas elles que Sam avait appeler à la rescousse. Bobby était plus encore un père pour Sam que pour Dean. Il était très jeune quand John les laissait à Sioux Falls pour vagabonder à droite ou à gauche. Dean était suffisamment grand pour faire la différence entre son père et l'ami de son père. Sam ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait fallu presque un an pour cesser d'appeler Bobby « papa ». John avait été furieux. Et Dean avait une nouvelle fois du s'interposer entre son frère et son père même s'il n'était qu'un gosse lui même.

Bobby avait perdu sa femme avant de devenir ami avec John. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants et avait eu un père violent qui n'avait pas hésité à lever la main sur lui et sur sa mère. Il connaissait parfaitement ce qu'un enfant pouvait ressentir face aux abus d'un parent. Et si John n'avait rien à voir avec son propre père, il n'en était pas moins inapte à s'occuper de ses deux fils. Il avait parfois levé la main sur Dean. Bobby l'avait deviné sans même que le jeune homme ait besoin de lui dire. C'était peut être en partie ce qui l'avait poussé à développer des sentiments aussi forts pour les deux jeunes garçons. Dean était content de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Mais il n'était certainement pas content de le trouver sur le pas de sa porte, accompagné de Benny. Parce qu'il savait exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à venir et qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre.

Il les laissa tout de même entrer et lui poser des questions banales et sans importance en leur apportant des réponses concises et évasives. Il les invita à s'asseoir sur son canapé et leur prépara un café.

Quand il prit place en face d'eux sur le fauteuil, ce qui restait de sa jambe gauche le faisant souffrir et sa jambe droite protestant vivement parce qu'elle avait du supporter son poids seule trop longtemps, il savait que cette discussion se finirait mal. Ils allaient se disputer et Bobby élèverait la voix comme il le faisait rarement. Dean leur demanderait de partir et de ne plus revenir. Il resterait plusieurs jours sans leur parler avant de revenir vers eux. Tout serait alors oublié. Ils ne restaient jamais brouillés longtemps. Dean avait trop besoin d'eux pour les rayer de sa vie.

Il aurait du leur dire qu'il était inutile de tenter de le faire changer d'avis pour leur épargner d'avoir à dire ce qu'ils étaient venus lui dire mais il était fatigué. Fatigué de chercher à éviter les conflits et de protéger ses proches des propos qu'il se sentait sur le point de leur tenir. Bobby et Benny étaient venus en connaissance de cause et ils allaient devoir en assumer les conséquences.

Il observa Benny boire son café en évitant son regard et Bobby l'observer comme s'il était un puzzle qu'il cherchait à résoudre sans même y toucher. C'est lui qui serait en charge de parler. Benny n'était là que pour appuyer ses propos et le soutenir si c'était nécessaire. Dean se sentait acculé et agressé. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils soient venus à deux pour discuter avec lui. Ils étaient en surnombre et ce n'était pas juste. Mais il le garda pour lui pour le moment.

\- Sam m'a appelé, déclara Bobby après de longues secondes de silence.

Dean hocha la tête lentement. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps son « oncle » savait pour leur dispute et de combien de jours il avait eu besoin pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire. Sam l'avait sans nul doute appeler dès qu'il avait quitté l'appartement. Bobby avait probablement choisi de laisser quelques jours à Dean pour réfléchir à leur dispute et pour prendre conscience de ses erreurs. Mais Dean estimait ne pas avoir eu tort. Il continuait de penser qu'il avait eu raison de s'emporter et que Sam n'avait pas le droit de prendre des décisions à sa place. Il n'était pas un enfant et il pouvait parfaitement s'assumer seul. Il vivait dans son propre appartement à présent. Il était indépendant. Et s'il continuait d'avancer à tâtons et dans le noir le plus complet, c'était son problème. Pas celui de ses proches.

\- Je me doute que tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour voir comment je suis installé, répliqua le jeune soldat en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il s'était attendu à leur visite et qu'il était surpris que cela leur ait pris autant de temps. Il garda pour lui qu'il était furieux de les voir l'attaquer ensemble et non pas séparément. Il aurait le temps de le dire si toutefois c'était nécessaire. Pour le moment, il voulait laisser le temps à Bobby de parler.

\- Il était dans un état lamentable Dean. Ton frère est parfois maladroit … souvent même … mais il n'a que ton intérêt à cœur. Il ne cherchait pas à t'énerver ou à te vexer quand il t'a dit toutes ces choses. Tu es injuste de l'avoir ainsi envoyé balader, expliqua Bobby calmement.

Dean secoua la tête. Il pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui et le faire trembler. La douleur dans ses jambes disparut un instant, anesthésiée par la souffrance qui enserrait son cœur. Il s'était attendu à des reproches et à des conseils mais certainement pas à des accusations. Il avait toujours tout fait pour protéger et aider son frère. Il avait commis des erreurs mais il estimait ne jamais s'être montré injuste envers qui que ce soit. Bobby n'avait pas le droit de lui dire cela.

\- Alors c'est moi qui suis injuste ? C'est moi qui suis en tort ? Pas lui ? Rétorqua t-il en attrapant les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans ses mains pour les serrer de toutes ses forces.

Bobby jeta un coup d'oeil à Benny qui continuait de regarder le mur en face de lui avant d'hocher la tête et de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Ce que tu lui as dit n'était pas … juste oui. Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il cherchait à te dire. Tu as refusé de l'écouter et … à présent, il s'en veut terriblement.

Dean leva les yeux au plafond et prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il avait pensé pouvoir se maîtriser plus longtemps mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Il a toutes les raisons de s'en vouloir Bobby. Il a eu tort de se mêler de ma vie de la sorte. Je l'aime et je sais qu'il ne veut que mon bien mais il n'a pas le droit de chercher à me contrôler. Il n'a pas le droit de penser que je suis incapable de mener ma vie par moi même et de faire mes propres choix. Je suis peut être vulnérable en ce moment mais je ne suis pas stupide pour autant. Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi et je sais ce dont je suis capable. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ou de qui que ce soit d'autre pour me prendre par la main.

Bobby secoua alors la tête en reposant sa tasse pleine sur la table basse entre eux.

\- Si tu en étais réellement capable, tu irais déjà mieux. Dean, tu es fort et courageux. Tu as affronté des épreuves bien plus compliquées que celle que tu traverses en ce moment. Si tu avais réellement les choses en main, tu serais déjà sur pieds … au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Tu ne le vois peut être pas mais tu dépéris de jours en jours. Tu te renfermes sur toi même et tu t'affaiblis à chaque seconde qui passe. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te regarder faire sans rien dire. Sam non plus … et il va bien falloir que tu le comprennes à un moment ou à un autre.

\- J'ai perdu ma jambe Bobby … j'ai perdu ma jambe et mon métier et … je n'ai pas le droit à quelques mois pour me remettre en scelle ? Quoi ? Tu voudrais que j'oublie tout ça et que je plaisante alors même que cela vient juste de m'arriver ? Désolé mais je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas parce que c'est là … là et que ce sera là jusque la fin de ma vie. J'y suis confronté à chaque fois que je baisse les yeux sur ma jambe … à chaque fois que je me regarde dans la glace ou que je pense à aller quelque part avant de réaliser que je ne peux pas monter les escaliers sans m'essouffler. Tu ne peux pas me demander d'aller bien aussi vite.

Bobby leva alors ses deux mains en direction du jeune homme, paumes tournées vers lui comme pour le calmer. Comme il l'aurait fait avec un chien errant qu'il chercherait à apaiser. Sam le considérait comme un enfant qu'on devait tenir par la main pour lui faire traverser la route, Bobby comme un animal enragé prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il trouvait le plus grave.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'aller bien mon garçon mais d'aller mieux. Je sais que ce qui t'est arrivé est … c'est terrible et je n'ai pas l'intention de minimiser le traumatisme subi. Mais je te connais … je te connais depuis que tu es gamin et je sais que tu ne te laisses jamais abattre. Après la mort de ton père, tu as eu besoin d'un peu de temps et d'un bon défouloir pour reprendre le dessus mais tu as montré des signes d'amélioration très rapidement. Les choses sont différentes à présent. Tu es … c'est comme si la lumière qui t'anime était éteinte. Tu disparais … tu t'effaces. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça et tu dois comprendre que c'est insupportable pour nous comme ça l'est pour toi.

\- Ca ne donnait pas le droit à Sam de me dire ce que je dois faire ou d'accepter de jouer les messagers pour un type qui ne sait rien de moi ou de ma vie !

\- Ce que tu refuses de comprendre Dean, c'est que ce qui t'est arrivé nous est arrivé à nous aussi. Les gens qui t'aiment ont souffert de ton accident … ils en souffrent toujours. Tu ne peux pas leur demander de rester dans l'ombre et de ne pas faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent.

Dean avait envie de se lever de son fauteuil et d'attraper Bobby par les épaules pour lui hurler dessus. Il avait envie de le secouer et de lui crier qu'il se trompait et qu'il voulait le voir partir. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela pour le moment. Pas tant qu'il devait compter sur ses béquilles pour le soutenir constamment. Pas quand le moindre effort l'épuisait. Et cela ne faisait que le rendre plus furieux encore.

\- C'est vous qui avez perdu une jambe Bobby ? C'est vous qui ne pouvez plus rien faire sans vous essouffler constamment ? Je veux bien croire que mon … accident … vous a affecté mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je vis au quotidien. Quand tu sortiras d'ici, tu seras libre de remonter en voiture et de conduire pendant des heures … tu seras libre d'aller où bon te semble sans te demander s'il y a un accès pour les personnes handicapées. C'est ça ma vie à présent ! Ce n'est pas la votre … c'est la mienne. Aucun de vous ne peut comprendre.

Bobby se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde et Dean sut aussitôt qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire. Qu'il avait employé les mauvais mots et qu'il en était parfaitement conscient. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Benny voler à son secours.

\- Mon frère, personne ne prétend savoir ce que tu traverses. Personne ne prétend souffrir autant que toi. Mais nous t'aimons et ta douleur nous blesse par ricochets. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Ce n'est pas une accusation. Tu nous demandes de prendre ta souffrance en considération alors nous te demandons de tenir compte de la notre en retour. Je sais que si ton frère était à ta place, tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de l'aider … tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de chercher à le guider et à lui donner des conseils. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent pour lui ?

Dean savait que Benny venait de marquer un point. Il aurait sans nul doute agi comme Sam si les rôles avaient été inversés. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté d'écouter un étranger lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Il l'aurait accusé de se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Il aurait effectivement cherché à aider Sam en le guidant sur le chemin de la guérison mais il l'aurait fait parce qu'il était son frère. Pas parce qu'un médecin qu'il ne connaissait pas lui aurait demandé de le faire.

\- Je n'en veux pas à Sam de s'inquiéter pour moi. C'est inévitable et je serais probablement dans un état pire que le sien si les rôles étaient inversés mais … je n'aurais jamais laissé un inconnu me dicter ma conduite ou la sienne. Il … il a le droit d'être inquiet pour moi mais pas de chercher à me contrôler et à prendre mes décisions à ma place. Personne n'en a le droit. Pas plus vous que lui.

Bobby se racla alors la gorge, signifiant sans nul doute aux deux autres hommes qu'il avait l'intention de reprendre la parole. Dean reporta son attention sur lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a cherché à faire … même si c'est l'impression qu'il t'a donné. Sam voulait juste te rappeler qu'il est là pour toi … que nous sommes tous là pour toi et qu'il te suffit de demander notre aide pour l'obtenir. Il n'a pas voulu t'infantiliser ou te faire croire qu'il savait mieux que toi ce que tu devais faire pour aller mieux. Il t'aurait tenu les mêmes propos si ton docteur ne l'avait pas appelé … cela lui aurait simplement pris plus de temps pour le faire.

Dean était fatigué par cette conversation et fatigué par la présence de ses deux amis. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul pour digérer ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait envie d'appeler Jimmy pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer même s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage d'entendre sa voix. Il ne supportait pas la pitié qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de ses proches. Et il refusait d'accepter les conseils de Bobby qui sonnaient comme autant de reproches.

\- Je vais te répéter ce que je lui ai dit et je vous demanderais ensuite de partir, annonça Dean le plus calmement possible.

Il leva sa main en direction de Bobby pour le faire taire quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Benny, quant à lui, se contenta de regarder son ami sans chercher à intervenir.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot au point d'ignorer que je ne fais pas suffisamment de progrès … que la situation ne s'améliore pas comme nous voudrions tous qu'elle le fasse. Mais je suis également conscient que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Vous voudriez me voir redevenir l'homme que j'étais avant alors que c'est impossible. Ce qui m'est arrivé m'a changé … profondément et durablement. Je ne serais plus jamais l'ancien Dean et il est temps pour vous et pour moi de l'accepter. Je ferais en sorte d'aller mieux … je ferais en sorte de réussir à m'adapter à cette nouvelle vie mais je ne serais jamais capable de retrouver tout ce que j'ai perdu. Dean Winchester … le soldat, le grand frère … il est bel et bien mort en Irak. Je suis une nouvelle personne et si vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter … si vous ne pouvez pas l'aimer comme celui que j'étais avant, alors vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même. Je ne laisserais personne me dire qui je dois être ou ce que je dois faire pour redevenir l'ancien moi. C'est impossible … c'est irréalisable. Sam doit le comprendre et vous aussi par la même occasion.

\- Dean, personne ne t'a jamais défini uniquement comme un soldat ou un grand frère … ce que tu es est plus complexe que ça … ton accident n'a pas changé ce que tu étais au fond de toi. Il a modifié ton apparence physique et peut être ton statut social mais il n'a pas changé ta personnalité ou ton caractère, intervint Bobby d'une voix forte.

Il tenait les mêmes propos que Sam à quelques mots près et Dean pouvait sentir la même colère l'aveugler que lorsqu'il avait eu cette conversation avec son frère. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il ne changerait pas d'avis parce qu'il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Il savait qu'il était têtu. Il avait hérité de ce trait de caractère de son père. Il n'acceptait pas facilement ses erreurs et continuait à affirmer des choses même quand il savait qu'il se trompait. Il avait abandonné cette habitude uniquement dans son travail. Il fallait savoir reconnaître ses erreurs quand on avait la vie de plusieurs personnes entre ses mains et quand on pouvait mourir simplement parce qu'on continuait à s'entêter bêtement. Mais dans sa vie personnelle, il était resté le même. Cette fois pourtant, il n'était pas question d'entêtement aveugle ou de mauvaise foi. Il avait raison. Il ne laisserait personne lui dire le contraire. Peu importait qu'ils soient deux ou dix à le lui dire.

\- Ce que je suis ou étais est défini par les choix que j'ai fait au cours de ma vie et sur les conséquences qu'ils ont eu sur mon état physique. Je ne suis plus le même homme aujourd'hui parce que je ne suis plus capable des mêmes choses et que je dois m'adapter. Je ne vous laisserais pas me convaincre du contraire car cela m'exposerait à une déception dont je ne pourrais pas me remettre. Bobby … je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre et sans doute que cela est déstabilisant pour vous mais c'est ainsi et ça ne changera pas. Vous devriez le comprendre et l'accepter. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'écouter quelqu'un d'autre que moi sur ce point. Novak ne sait pas ce que je traverse. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Il ne peut pas prendre de décisions à ma place. Et vous auriez du le lui dire. Sam aurait du lui demander de s'occuper de ses affaires et pas des miennes.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant d'apporter une conclusion à sa tirade. Une conclusion qu'il espérait définitive.

\- J'ai changé. Peu importe que ce soit triste, douloureux ou injuste. C'est la vie et c'est comme ça. Point final. Je vais m'adapter mais je le ferais à mon propre rythme. Je vous conseille d'en faire autant. Je vais reprendre les choses en mains mais je ne nierais jamais plus le fait que je suis affaibli, vulnérable et différent. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter, alors vous ne pourrez pas faire partie de ma vie. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Je vous aime et je compte sur vous pour me soutenir. Mais je refuse que vous me dictiez ma conduite … que vous me disiez ce que je dois faire ou ressentir … que vous m'expliquiez qui je dois être. Je sais tout cela mieux que vous. C'est compris ?

Dean observa Bobby longuement une fois qu'il eut terminé de parler. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part du garagiste. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Benny acquiescer lentement, déposant les armes sans réellement s'être battu comme Dean l'en savait capable. Le temps sembla ensuite se suspendre avant que Bobby n'hoche la tête à son tour en grimaçant. Il n'avait pas accepté ce que le jeune soldat venait de lui dire. Il était évident qu'il continuerait à se battre. Il avait simplement compris qu'il était inutile de le faire maintenant. Dean savait qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras facilement. Il avait obtenu un cesser le feu temporaire mais la guerre continuerait de faire rage. Dean était prêt. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour rassembler ses forces. Il acquiesça alors à son tour pour signifier que le conversation était terminée avant de se passer une main sur le visage et de changer de sujet. Il fut satisfait de voir Bobby enchaîner sans revenir sur ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Et quand Benny et lui choisirent de partir et de le laisser tranquille pour le reste de la journée, Dean savoura sa maigre victoire. Il avait été un soldat durant sept années de sa vie. Personne ne savait mieux que lui comment mener un combat. Peu importait qu'il soit physique ou psychologique. Il allait triompher.

* * *

Dean avait toujours considéré Charlie comme la petite sœur qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Il l'avait rencontré au lycée et s'était lié d'amitié avec elle le jour où ils avaient débattu du meilleur méchant de l'histoire de l'histoire du cinéma, s'accordant tous les deux sur la suprématie incontestable de Darth Vador sur le Joker.

Ils étaient proches et se disaient presque tout. Dean avait évoqué son homosexualité avec elle bien avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre, conforté par le fait que la jeune femme ait vécu la même chose quelques années plus tôt en réalisant qu'elle aimait les filles et non les garçons comme ses camarades.

Depuis, il se tournait vers elle à chaque fois qu'il avait une question à poser sur sa vie amoureuse ou un conseil à demander à ce sujet. Il était à l'aise pour parler de sexe avec elle même si elle n'avait jamais couché elle même avec un homme. Elle était toujours de bon conseil et savait exactement quand il était nécessaire de changer de sujet pour éviter au jeune soldat de se braquer.

Charlie était précieuse pour lui. Et c'était parce qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en elle qu'il l'appela à la rescousse après le départ de Bobby et Benny. Elle accepta de venir sans chercher à en demander les raisons et arriva les bras chargés de bière, de pizzas et de la première saison de Games Of Thrones.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du jeune soldat pour regarder les premiers épisodes en silence avant que Dean ne ressente le besoin de briser le silence.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, lâcha t-il.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'évoquer Jimmy avec qui que ce soit et il avait envisagé d'aborder la venue de Bobby et Benny avec Charlie mais de toute évidence, sa bouche semblait décidée à agir sans consulter son cerveau avant.

Son amie tourna aussitôt le visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte sous l'effet du choc.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

Dean savait exactement ce qu'elle imaginait. Il avait rompu avec Michael quelques semaines plus tôt et en temps normal, il aurait été logique qu'il s'autorise à rencontrer d'autres hommes. Mais dans sa situation, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et il n'avait pas envie que Charlie se fasse de fausses idées. Il s'empressa donc de s'expliquer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je n'ai pas … c'est compliqué et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en parler.

Il supposait que s'il avait évoqué Jimmy sans s'en rendre compte, c'était sans nul doute parce qu'il était réellement temps pour lui de partager son secret avec quelqu'un. Charlie était la personne idéale. La seule qu'il estimait capable de le comprendre. Mais il ne savait pas comment expliquer sa relation avec son nouvel ami. Il doutait que qui que ce soit puisse comprendre l'importance qu'il avait pour lui alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu et n'avaient jamais parlé ensemble autrement que sur Internet ou par SMS.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir dit si tu ne veux pas en parler ? Demanda alors Charlie en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean haussa les épaules en remontant sa jambe valide contre lui, sa cuisse gauche reposant sur le canapé entre Charlie et lui. Elle était la seule à ne jamais regarder l'endroit où son jean s'arrêtait, bien au dessus de l'endroit où son genou aurait du se trouver. Elle était la seule à ne jamais en parler. Dean l'aimait aussi pour ça.

\- C'est compliqué à cause de Michael ? Parce que vous avez rompu il y a peu de temps de ça ? Ajouta la jeune femme après quelques secondes.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne se sentait pas coupable de tromper Michael. Il avait accepté leur rupture bien avant qu'elle ne soit officielle. Il avait su que les choses finiraient ainsi bien avant son dernier déploiement. Ils étaient amis à présent et il ne s'interdisait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un parce qu'il avait la sensation de le tromper. Il ne voulait simplement pas retomber amoureux. Il n'en était plus capable. Il n'en avait plus envie. Mais il ne voyait pas comment le faire comprendre à Charlie sans dévoiler son autre problème. Celui que se situait en dessous de sa ceinture et que son ami n'avait pas envie d'entendre même si elle n'avait aucun problème avec ce genre de conversations. Pour une lesbienne, elle aimait beaucoup parler du sexe entre hommes. Peut être était elle seulement curieuse.

\- Non, c'est compliqué parce que je ne l'ai pas rencontré … jamais rencontré, expliqua t-il.

Charlie était installée en tailleur à côté de lui, ses mains jointes entre ses jambes, le visage tourné vers lui. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux avant de pousser un long soupire.

\- Ok, comment peux tu avoir rencontré quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais rencontré ? Ce n'est pas une hallucination au moins ? Parce que là, ce serait en dehors de mon domaine de compétence et je détesterais avoir à te diriger vers quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Dean se prit alors la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas eu envie de commencer cette conversation et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait la poursuivre. Il était difficile de résumer ce qui s'était passé avec Jimmy à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été là pour y assister. Leur relation n'avait rien de commun et pourtant elle revêtait une importance toute particulière pour Dean. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage ces derniers temps et il aimait penser qu'il en allait de même pour Jimmy.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne l'ai jamais vu … jamais rencontré en face à face. Et je ne prévois pas de le faire. Ce n'est pas comme ça … ce n'est pas … pas le début d'une histoire d'amour. Loin de là. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche et lui non plus.

\- D'accord mais … comment vous êtes vous rencontrés alors ?

Pour quelqu'un qui maîtrisait Internet et l'informatique en général comme personne, Charlie semblait étonnamment bien loin d'imaginer que son ami avait pu faire la connaissance de son nouvel ami derrière l'écran de son ordinateur. Dean n'avait pas honte de s'être rendu sur des sites pour discuter avec des inconnus. Il n'avait pas eu pour objectif de trouver quelqu'un avec qui sortir ou juste coucher. Il avait juste eu besoin de compagnie … de celle d'une personne capable de le comprendre. Il l'avait trouvée.

\- Nous nous sommes parlés pour la première fois sur un site Internet … un site réservé aux soldats blessés ou à leurs proches. Ce n'est un site de rencontre à proprement parlé … juste un forum pour les gens comme moi … pour ceux qui ont besoin de parler de leurs problèmes à quelqu'un à même de les comprendre sans réussir à se retrouver face à face avec cette personne. On a parlé un soir où je ne parvenais pas à dormir et lui non plus. On a ensuite échangé nos numéros de téléphone et depuis, on s'envoie des messages tous les jours. Il ne m'a jamais appelé … je ne lui ai jamais parlé et on ne se verra pas. Je ne veux pas d'une histoire d'amour et lui a perdu l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- C'est un soldat ? Demanda alors Charlie, visiblement captivée.

Dean était soulagé de voir qu'elle ne le jugeait pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle mais il continuait d'être surpris à chaque fois qu'il en avait une nouvelle preuve.

\- Non. Mais il en aimait un … il en aime toujours un. Son petit ami était dans l'armée et il a été blessé. Il a perdu un bras et ne s'en est jamais remis. Il a fini par se suicider et Jimmy … c'est son nom … Jimmy n'a toujours pas réussi à l'accepter. Il a besoin de comprendre ce qu'un homme dans la situation de son petit ami peut ressentir et moi j'ai besoin de comprendre comment on peut continuer d'aimer quelqu'un de diminué. On se fait du bien mutuellement. Mais ça s'arrête là. Ni lui ni moi ne sommes prêts à plus.

Une nouvelle fois, Charlie hocha la tête sans porter le moindre jugement sur la drôle de relation que son ami avait avec Jimmy. Il pouvait tout lui dire. Elle était capable de tout comprendre. Même si le sujet abordé était d'une nature extrêmement intime. Dean n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Et il avait là l'opportunité d'aborder enfin son « autre » problème avec quelqu'un qui ne l'adresserait pas immédiatement à un médecin en refusant de le conseiller. Charlie était une fille et ne connaissait rien aux problèmes érectiles. Mais elle était pourtant la seule à pouvoir lui dire quoi faire. C'était paradoxal mais rien n'avait jamais été totalement normal dans la vie de Dean.

\- Même si j'avais envie de le rencontrer … lui ou n'importe quel autre homme … je serais incapable de … d'avoir une relation physique avec lui. Pas depuis … l'accident. Je ne peux plus … ça ne fonctionne plus comme avant, confia t-il en baissant les yeux sur ce qu'il restait de sa jambe gauche.

Les médecins en avaient coupé les trois quarts et avaient de toute évidence supprimé sa libido par la même occasion. Il n'avait plus été physiquement excité depuis son réveil à l'hôpital. Il savait bien que son corps n'était plus celui d'un adolescent incapable de contrôler ce type de réactions et il en avait fini avec les érections intempestives et gênantes pouvant surgir à n'importe quel moment et en présence de n'importe qui – de son père plusieurs fois, de Bobby et de Sam – mais il avait toujours réagi aux stimulations de Michael quand ils étaient ensemble ou à celles dont il était témoin en regardant une scène un peu érotique à la télévision et mettant en scène un homme qu'il trouvait séduisant. A présent, même un film pornographique ne parvenait pas à le mettre en condition. Il avait essayé de se masturber plusieurs fois. Sans résultat. Il en avait fait son deuil. Puisqu'il n'envisageait pas de retrouver un homme avec qui vivre, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de telles sensations. Cela lui permettait au moins de garder l'esprit clair. Et d'avoir plus de temps pour lui. Sauf qu'il ne savait malheureusement pas quoi en faire.

\- Ecoute Dean, je sais qu'on dit que l'excitation chez un homme est différent de celle chez une femme mais je crois vraiment qu'on se trompe. La femme est certainement plus cérébrale et a besoin de sentiments pour être excitée physiquement mais un homme ne peut pas pour autant réagir sur commande, simplement parce qu'on le stimule physiquement. Du moins, pas ceux qui ont une cervelle qui fonctionne entre leurs deux oreilles. Et tu fais parti de ceux là …

\- Merci du compliment, intervint Dean, amère.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir plaisanter mais il en était incapable. Le sujet était trop sérieux et même s'il avait accepté sa situation, l'espoir qu'il pouvait lire dans les propos de Charlie avait trouvé un écho quelque part au plus profond de lui. Il la détestait un peu pour ça. Mais il avait trop besoin d'elle pour s'attarder sur ce dernier point.

\- Ce que je cherche à te dire et que tu refuses de toute évidence de comprendre, c'est que pour les hommes qui veulent d'une relation sérieuse et pas uniquement de multiplier les aventures d'un soir, le sexe est le prolongement d'un lien qui les unit avec l'autre. Il n'est pas uniquement l'expression du corps face à une stimulation physique ou visuelle. Il n'est pas mécanique. Il ne commence pas là …

Charlie indiqua l'entrejambe de Dean de l'indexe et ce dernier colla sa main contre presque aussitôt. La jeune femme secoua la tête en grimaçant.

\- Il commence ici.

Elle appuya sa main sur le torse du jeune homme, quelque part au dessus de son cœur.

\- Et ici, ajouta t-elle ensuite en remontant sa main sur le front de son ami.

Dean ferma alors les yeux, absorbant ce qu'elle disait. Il avait envie de la croire. Il avait envie de penser qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle avait vu juste. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route. Avant son accident, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à obtenir de son corps les réactions appropriées même quand il était seul et qu'il avait du temps à tuer.

\- Avant tout ça … je n'avais jamais … jamais rencontré un tel problème. Peu importait que Michael soit là ou non … j'arrivais toujours à … enfin je réussissais à chaque fois.

Charlie grimaça à nouveau, comme si l'idée de son ami se masturbant était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. C'était idiot. Il lui avait dit des choses bien pires par le passé. Il lui avait même déjà raconté la première fois où Michael l'avait pénétré. Et sans lui épargner les moindres détails. Il se demandait ce qui avait changé.

\- Parce qu'avant tout ça comme tu dis … avant ton accident et avant de te sentir diminué physiquement, tu étais en couple avec un homme que tu aimais. Un homme qui t'a ouvert les yeux sur la personne que tu étais et qui t'a montré que le sexe pouvait être quelque chose de génial … un partage … une connexion incroyable. Tu étais dans un état d'esprit propice et favorable parce que tu étais conscient d'être aimé et d'être désiré. Peu importait que Michael soit là ou non, ton esprit était à l'aise avec ton corps et réagissait comme tu le souhaitais. Mais à présent, tu … tu as la sensation d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es persuadé que personne ne pourra plus jamais te désirer ou avoir envie de faire l'amour avec toi. Tu n'acceptes pas ton corps. Tu te sens défiguré, hideux et je ne sais quelle autre bêtise qui tourne en boucle dans ta tête … ton corps ne fait que suivre le mouvement. Tant que tu n'auras pas admis que tu reste un homme séduisant, un homme qu'un autre pourra aimer, désirer et toucher avec envie, tu ne seras pas capable d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de plus de lui.

Dean ne quitta pas Charlie des yeux durant tout le temps que dura sa tirade. Il était épaté par la clarté avec laquelle elle avait décrypté son état psychologique. La logique et la lucidité dont elle faisait preuve. Elle était réellement étonnante. Dean n'était pas sûr de pouvoir obtenir mieux avec un psychologue professionnel. C'était la jeune femme que l'armée aurait du payer pour l'aider. Avec elle, il aurait probablement déjà réglé pas mal de problèmes qui continuaient de le retenir en arrière.

\- Tu devrais en faire ton métier, commenta t-il finalement en guise de remerciement.

Charlie sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, mon don ne fonctionne qu'avec mon meilleur ami … pour les autres, je suis malheureusement totalement inefficace.

Dean acquiesça alors en souriant à son tour. Il était touché par ce que Charlie lui disait. Par le fait qu'elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami – c'était réciproque - et par la connexion unique qui existait entre eux. Il se sentait soutenu et aimé. Il n'avait pas peur d'être jugé ou exclu simplement parce qu'il n'agissait pas comme on l'attendait de lui. C'était parfait. Dean avait cru pendant plusieurs semaines que Jimmy était son unique bouée de sauvetage. Il savait à présent qu'il pouvait également compter sur Charlie. Avec la jeune femme à ses côtés, rien de grave ne pouvait réellement lui arriver.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un homme pourra me trouver attirant un jour ? Même avec … ça ? Demanda t-il ensuite, une nouvelle fois sans réellement le vouloir.

Charlie avait le don de le faire parler sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Les mots se formaient sans son consentement et sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait le temps de les retenir. C'était presque comme s'il était sous hypnose la majeure partie du temps. Il suffisait que la jeune femme le regarde pour qu'il se mette à parler. C'était un soulagement. Ces derniers temps, il soupesait chacun de ses mots et cela avait fini par l'épuiser. Et Charlie avait fait naître quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'espoir au plus profond de lui. Il n'envisageait pas sérieusement de retrouver quelqu'un un jour mais savoir que c'était possible lui suffisait.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Charlie, sincèrement surprise même si elle savait parfaitement où se trouvait le problème. Est-ce que tu t'arrêterais à un tel détail si toutefois tu rencontrais quelqu'un qui te plaisait ? Est-ce que tu refuserais de sortir avec un homme simplement parce qu'il aurait un bras ou une jambe en moins ? Parce qu'il serait sourd, muet ou en chaise roulante ?

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête et il réalisa à cet instant précis à quel point il avait été idiot de penser que personne ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à lui en raison de son handicap. Il serait tombé amoureux de Michael sans hésiter même s'il avait eu un quelconque handicap. Ou s'il avait eu la majeure partie de son corps couvert de cicatrices. Il n'était pas superficiel et il ne devait pas être le seul. Un nouveau sourire étira alors ses lèvres.

\- Le problème n'est pas que les hommes autour de toi s'arrêtent ou non à ton apparence physique qui … permets moi de te le rappeler … est loin d'être aussi dégoûtante que tu sembles le penser. Il y aura toujours des hommes qui regarderont au delà de ta jambe … qui verront l'homme extraordinaire que tu es et qui sauront reconnaître à quel point tu es séduisant, amputé d'une jambe ou non. Le problème, ce n'est pas eux même si certains ne seront peut être pas tendre et je me chargerais personnellement de leur montrer qu'ils ont tort … Non, le problème vient de toi. Pour le moment, tu es le seul à ne voir que ça. Tu es le seul à te focaliser sur ce qui te manque … sur ce moignon dont la plupart des personnes qui te connaissent se fichent éperdument et dont l'homme qui t'aimera un jour se fichera également. C'est toi qui doit accepter ton apparence physique. Tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, rien ne changera. Tu n'as plus de jambe gauche mais le reste n'a pas changé. Tes yeux, le reste de ton corps … ta bouche … tu es toujours le même physiquement parlant.

Une nouvelle fois, Charlie avait raison. Dean savait que le problème venait avant tout de lui. Pour que le regard des autres ne soit plus un obstacle ou une gêne, il devait apprendre à s'accepter tel qu'il était. Ce ne serait probablement pas simple mais il savait à présent par où commencer. Il devait se regarder dans une glace et ne plus focaliser sur sa jambe manquante. Il devait apprivoiser ce qu'il en restait et se l'approprier. Ne plus avoir la sensation que la moitié gauche de son corps ne lui appartenait plus. C'était la première étape.

\- Charlie, merci, souffla t-il finalement.

La jeune femme fit un vague mouvement de la main, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de la remercier avant de se reconcentrer sur l'épisode qu'ils avaient commencé à regarder et dont ils avaient manqué plus de la moitié. Dean sourit à nouveau avant de se tourner vers la télé à son tour. Il se pencha ensuite lentement sur le côté jusqu'à ce que son visage repose sur l'épaule de Charlie. La jeune femme posa alors une main sur sa cuisse gauche et Dean fut surpris de ne pas chercher à fuir le contact. Il laissa son amie serrer le muscles entre ses doigts malgré sa proximité avec son moignon et ferma les yeux. Un jour ou l'autre, il apprendrait à s'accepter et à s'aimer à nouveau. En attendant, il avait confiance en Charlie et savait qu'elle le ferait pour lui.


	13. Secrets

**Bonjour,**

**Et voici le 13ème chapitre et on entre réellement dans le vif du sujet avec une première révélation importante.**

**Merci de continuer à me lire et m'écrire. Vous êtes géniaux !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Without you de Mariah Carey**

**Chapitre 13 : Secrets**

_« C'est affreux de connaître le secret d'un autre et de ne pas pouvoir l'aider »_

_Anton Tchekhov_

Kate les avait accueillis avec un soulagement évident. Elle avait préparé pour l'occasion la chambre d'amis. Castiel lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'était pas capable de dormir dans celle d'Adam. Elle renfermait trop de souvenirs des moments passés ensemble. De leurs longues discussions alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à sortir ensemble. De leurs premiers baisers. De la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. L'endroit était un temple dédié à leur amour perdu et Castiel avait les pires difficultés du monde à s'y rendre sans se mettre à pleurer.

Kate n'avait rien changé dans la maison depuis la mort de son fils. Tout était à la même place, de la même couleur et meublé de la même façon. Castiel se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où il était entré dans la maison pour la première fois. Adam avait parlé de lui à sa mère une semaine plus tôt. Il lui avait assuré qu'elle avait parfaitement bien pris la nouvelle et qu'elle était impatiente de le rencontrer. Castiel avait alors encore du mal à admettre qu'on puisse accepter son homosexualité sans crier ou tenter de le convaincre qu'il commettait une erreur. Mais il était venu malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre. Quand Kate l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Castiel s'était alors mis à pleurer comme un idiot, incapable de supporter un amour inconditionnel comme celui de la mère de son petit ami. Elle l'avait serré plus fort encore dans ses bras, lui assurant que tout se passerait bien. Puis elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, sans dégoût, sans colère, avec un amour intense et bouleversant avant de lui dire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier depuis.

« Si ta famille ne peut pas t'accepter comme tu es, alors je serais ta famille à partir d'aujourd'hui. Nous le serons tous les deux. »

Elle n'avait jamais manqué à sa promesse depuis. Pas une fois, elle ne l'avait considéré comme une pièce rapportée. Comme un étranger qui avait cherché à lui voler son fils avant de le laisser lui échapper. Elle l'avait aimé comme une mère devait le faire. Elle l'avait considéré comme son fils. Castiel aimait Kate. Il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer à la mort d'Adam. Bien au contraire. Il était plus proche d'elle depuis. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait de l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Les mêmes expressions et le même regard. Castiel regardait Kate et voyait Adam. C'était une bénédiction et une malédiction. Car il savait qu'à trop la voir, il ne pourrait jamais totalement faire le deuil de son petit ami. Mais puisqu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à le faire pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter.

Il savait que pour Kate, ses visites avaient la même importance. Elle les attendait car Castiel était la personne, après elle, qui connaissait le mieux son fils et qui l'avait aimé avec le plus de force. Il savait des choses qu'elle ne savait pas. Il lui rappelait que son fils avait été aimé et qu'il avait eu une chance d'être heureux. Il lui rappelait également qu'il était mort et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre. Mais si cela la faisait souffrir, elle ne disait rien.

Meg fut accueillie elle aussi comme un membre de la famille. Kate la connaissait bien. A la mort d'Adam, elle avait été là presque à chacune de leurs rencontres. Elle était restée après l'enterrement durant plusieurs jours pour le soutenir. Et même si Meg mettait bien des gens mal à l'aise, Kate n'en faisait pas partie. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à s'arrêter sur la première impression. Elle savait lire entre les lignes. Elle savait voir ce qui se cachait derrière un extérieur comme celui de Meg. Elle avait énormément d'amour à donner et plus personne à qui l'offrir.

Castiel et son amie déposèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre d'ami. Ils partageraient le lit durant leur séjour. Cela ne leur posait aucun problème. Ils l'avaient déjà fait avant. A la mort d'Adam, quand Castiel était incapable de rester seul dans son appartement sans pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur, il avait passé ses journées et ses nuits chez la jeune femme. Et après avoir tenté de dormir sur le canapé, uniquement pour être réveillé par un énième cauchemar, il avait rejoint Meg dans sa chambre et dormi à ses côtés. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et il avait retrouvé le sommeil. Cela avait duré plusieurs semaines. Castiel n'avait jamais trouvé cela gênant ou bizarre. Il considérait Meg comme sa meilleure amie, comme une sœur et il aimait savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur elle en toutes circonstances.

Lorsqu'ils dînèrent, Kate n'évoqua pas les cartons qu'ils avaient à fouiller. Elle se contenta de leur demander ce qu'il y avait de neuf dans leurs vies respectives. Meg parla de son travail et de Balthazar. Castiel évoqua ses patients et les difficultés qu'il rencontrait avec Dean sans jamais mentionner son nom. Il ne parla pas de Jimmy ou de la drôle de relation qui existait entre eux. Il ne voulait pas que la mère d'Adam puisse penser qu'il cherchait à remplacer son fils.

C'était idiot bien sûr. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un. Il savait également qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir malheureux toute sa vie. Elle l'encouragerait probablement à rencontrer cet homme et à tenter sa chance avec lui. Elle lui avait souvent dit qu'Adam aimerait le voir heureux à nouveau. Qu'il s'en voudrait probablement si son geste l'avait empêché de refaire sa vie de façon définitive. Mais Castiel n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Il n'était pas prêt non plus à tirer un trait sur son petit ami. Et la peur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de décevoir celle qui avait pris la place de sa mère – aussi irrationnel que celui puisse être – continuait de le tirailler. C'était trop tôt. Ca le serait probablement toujours.

Ils échangèrent quelques histoires en terminant de manger puis Castiel et Meg montèrent se coucher. Il y avait une photo de lui et d'Adam dans la chambre d'ami et Castiel la regarda longuement avant de se glisser dans le lit. Kate l'avait prise la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Castiel était bien plus jeune dessus et il se reconnaissait à peine. Il souriait comme un idiot sur le cliché, le bras d'Adam passé autour de sa taille, sa main posée sur son flanc juste au dessus de la ceinture de son jean. C'était cela qui lui manquait sans doute le plus depuis la mort du jeune homme. Les petits gestes qu'il avait pour lui. Les regards. Les sourires. Tout avait toujours été très simple entre eux. Comme naturel. Adam était celui qui lui avait montré qu'il avait tort de nier celui qu'il était. Qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte. Que c'était ceux qui le critiquaient et le rejetaient qui avaient tort en définitive. C'était avec lui qu'il avait appris ce qu'était l'amour, le vrai. Celui qui est inconditionnel et entier. Il s'était senti rapidement à l'aise dans ses bras. Leurs premiers baisers l'avaient révélé à lui même. Il avait compris à ses côtés qu'il pouvait être heureux. Adam ne l'avait jamais forcé à aller plus vite qu'il n'en était capable. Il lui avait laissé tout le temps nécessaire. L'avait guidé pas à pas. Toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait toujours eues pour lui lui manquaient cruellement à présent. Plus encore que tout le reste. Il repensait souvent à la façon naturelle qu'il avait de lui prendre la main quand ils regardaient un film ou à celle qu'il avait d'embrasser son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille parce qu'il savait que cela le rendait complètement fou. Tout avait été parfait entre eux jusqu'à la blessure d'Adam. Il n'y avait eu aucune ombre au tableau. Aucune dispute. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autres. Des âmes sœurs. C'était ce que Castiel avait toujours su.

La première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, Adam s'était montré incroyablement délicat et tendre avec lui. Il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois s'il était sûr de lui, s'il se sentait réellement prêt. Castiel n'avait eu aucun doute au moment où ils avaient commencé à se déshabiller. Et quand il avait été pour la première fois à l'intérieur du corps de son petit ami, il avait compris. Compris que c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours attendu sans jamais le savoir. Que c'était cette connexion dont il avait eu besoin depuis le jour où il avait compris qu'il était différent. Il s'était senti complet pour la première fois de son existence. Adam l'avait encouragé et lui avait assuré qu'il l'aimait. Qu'ils feraient leur vie ensemble. Quelques années plus tard, il se retrouvait seul dans la chambre d'ami chez la mère d'Adam, sans l'homme qu'il aimait et avec le cœur brisé en milles morceaux. Ils ne vieilliraient pas ensemble. Ils n'auraient pas la fin heureuse qu'ils avaient toujours pensée avoir. La vie ne la leur avait pas accordée.

Castiel secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées de son esprit et ferma les yeux. Il sentit le matelas bouger quand Meg s'allongea à côté de lui. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il ne se sentait pas forcément très à l'aise dans cette pièce. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la chambre d'Adam mais il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était là bas que se trouvait sa place. Dans le lit où ils avaient fait l'amour. Dans le lit où ils avaient passés des nuits entières à discuter de tout et de rien. De leur avenir. De leur amour. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'Adam était mort et son absence continuait de peser sur Castiel avec force.

Il sentit Meg prendre place à côté de lui et passer un bras autour de sa taille. Castiel la laissa faire et se tourna sur le côté, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans son oreiller et laissa les larmes couler. Meg appuya son visage contre sa nuque et murmura des mots de réconforts contre sa peau. Castiel ne les entendait pas vraiment mais la simple présence de son amie suffisait à alléger quelque peu sa souffrance.

Il n'avait pas honte de pleurer devant elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il laissa donc son chagrin s'échapper de lui sans chercher à le camoufler. Il pleura durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Meg ne cessa à aucun moment de lui parler et de caresser son ventre du bout des doigts. Quand Castiel sentit enfin les larmes cesser de couler, il enferma la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et soupira longuement.

\- Merci, murmura t-il dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Meg se contenta de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque. Castiel sourit alors faiblement avant de s'abandonner au sommeil.

Il rêva d'Adam durant toute la nuit. Il revécut certains de leurs meilleurs moments et se réveilla convaincu qu'il verrait le visage de son petit ami en rouvrant les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir qu'Adam était mort. Une nouvelle fois, le chagrin le submergea et il dut prendre quelques minutes de plus pour ravaler ses sanglots. Il s'extirpa ensuite de l'étreinte de Meg, enfila un pantalon de survêtement par dessus son caleçon et descendit dans la cuisine. Kate l'attendait, assise sur une chaise, une tasse entre les mains.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation. Ils étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre malgré la mort d'Adam qui continuait de planer au dessus d'eux cinq ans plus tard. Castiel but son café en silence alors que Kate préparait le petit déjeuner pour Meg et lui.

La jeune femme les rejoignit peu de temps après. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien avant de prendre leurs douches et de se rejoindre à nouveau dans le salon.

Ils ne pouvaient pas retarder éternellement l'échéance. Castiel le savait. Alors quand Kate lui demanda s'il était prêt, il hocha la tête. Même si c'était un mensonge et qu'ils le savaient tous les trois.

Ils montèrent à l'étage dans un silence total. Kate les conduisit jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre d'Adam et posa une main qui tremblait sur la poignée de la porte. Castiel savait qu'au moment où il poserait son regard sur les murs de la chambre de son petit ami, sur le mobilier qu'il connaissait parfaitement, l'absence d'Adam deviendrait presque insupportable. Elle l'étoufferait comme à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à quelque chose qui lui avait appartenu ou qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble. Kate lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Castiel se demandait parfois comment elle pouvait continuer à habiter cette maison sans perdre totalement la tête. Lui avait quitté l'appartement dans lequel ils avaient vécu ensemble dès que son petit ami avait été enterré. Il en avait pris un autre. Et même si Adam n'y était jamais entré, il pouvait sentir sa présence dans chacune des pièces. Car il aurait du être là avec lui même si ce n'était pas l'appartement dans lequel ils avaient vécu brièvement ensemble.

Kate poussa finalement la porte lentement et Castiel laissa son regard suivre le mouvement. Rapidement, il put voir le bleu pâle qui recouvrait les murs, les posters qui dataient de l'adolescence d'Adam et dont il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser et les meubles qu'il avait acheté au fil des années. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le lit qu'ils avaient partagé et Castiel sentit son cœur cesser de battre dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge se noua et il détourna les yeux. C'était trop dur. Même après cinq ans, les souvenirs étaient trop forts. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans une pièce qui renfermait tous les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait de son petit ami. Il allait craquer. Son souffle était court et il était sur le point de paniquer. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son bras et le serrer légèrement.

\- Clarence ?

Meg. Castiel n'était pas seul. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Il était entouré. Kate avait besoin de lui. Il devait se montrer fort. Il prit une grande inspiration et reporta son attention sur la chambre.

Durant les premiers mois qui avaient suivi la mort d'Adam, il avait refusé systématiquement de poser les yeux sur les affaires qui avaient appartenues à son petit ami. Il les avait laissées dans des cartons sans y toucher. Il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser mais il ne pouvait pas les garder non plus avec lui. Pendant longtemps, il avait repoussé l'échéance. Meg l'avait finalement convaincu qu'il s'agissait là d'une étape nécessaire. Et elle l'avait aidé à faire le tri. Ensemble, ils avaient choisi les affaires dont il ne pouvait pas se passer et celle qu'il était préférable de donner à ceux qui pouvaient en avoir besoin.

Le processus avait été compliqué dans l'appartement du jeune homme mais il était plus difficile encore dans la maison où il avait vécu les vingt premières années de sa vie. Car les souvenirs étaient plus forts. L'endroit était imprégné par Adam, par son enfance et son adolescence idéales. Par l'amour qu'il avait partagé avec sa mère et Castiel. Les souvenirs étaient partout, sa présence palpable dans les moindres recoins. Mais le processus n'en était pas moins nécessaire et Castiel le savait. Il rassembla donc son courage, adressa un signe de tête à Meg et Kate puis pénétra dans la chambre de son petit ami.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder quelques secondes autour de lui. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Le lit était fait et Castiel reconnaissait la couette qui le recouvrait. Il avait dormi sous elle, fait l'amour dessus et vécu des moments heureux. Aujourd'hui, la pièce n'accueillait plus personne. Kate n'était pas capable d'y entrer seule et il était inenvisageable de l'utiliser pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Par terre, juste à côté du bureau où Castiel se souvenait d'avoir travaillé plusieurs fois en tentant d'ignorer les baisers qu'Adam déposait dans son cou pour le distraire, se trouvaient plusieurs cartons qui portaient le nom de son petit ami. Son grade et les références de son unité et de section s'y trouvaient également. Castiel en attrapa un et le déposa délicatement sur le lit. Meg et Kate en firent de même avec les deux autres.

Le silence autour d'eux trois était pesant mais Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rompre. Il n'avait aucune idée des mots adéquats pour rendre la situation moins difficile à supporter. Il doutait qu'il en existe d'ailleurs.

Il réussit à ouvrir le carton qu'il avait posé après quelques secondes et en écarta les pans pour voir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Sur le dessus se trouvait un pantalon treillis que son petit ami avait du abandonner derrière lui à l'armée. Castiel était étonné qu'il ait fallu cinq ans à l'administration pour leur faire parvenir ses affaires. Il avait cru en avoir fini avec tout cela après la première année qui avait suivi la mort de son petit ami. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Apparemment, certaines de ses affaires avaient été retrouvé dans un camp quelque part en Afghanistan. L'armée avait déserté les lieux après une attaque et n'avait pu récupéré l'endroit que des années plus tard quand leur offensive avait enfin été victorieuse. Le camp avait été pillé mais ils avaient pu retrouver certaines affaires. Celles d'Adam se trouvaient dans ces trois cartons. Sa vie se résumait à trois boîtes et Castiel avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait là d'un énorme gâchis. Adam était bien plus qu'un simple soldat. Bien plus qu'un militaire dévoué. Il était un fils. Un petit ami. Un homme drôle et sensible. Un homme qui aimait les sitcoms et riait à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur une rediffusion de Friends. Adam était une personne qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer et qu'il était impossible de résumer à quelques affaires dans un carton. Personne à l'armée ne savait réellement qui il était et Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le leur dire. Mais ce n'était pas sa place et ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il préférait garder tous ces détails pour lui.

Il sortit le treillis du carton et le porta à son visage. Il inspira profondément pendant quelques secondes. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de son petit ami sur le tissu. Ou peut être était ce juste une illusion. Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Il serra le pantalon dans ses mains avant de le reposer sur la couette juste à côté du carton. Il en sortit ensuite deux tee-shirts blancs qu'il posa à côté sur le pantalon. Il pouvait sentir les regards de Kate et Meg sur lui mais il ne tourna pas le visage vers elles. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et savait qu'il serait incapable de reprendre si toutefois il s'interrompait maintenant.

Il fouilla à nouveau dans le carton qu'il avait ouvert et en retira des chaussettes – pourquoi l'armée avait jugé bon de leur renvoyer ? - un caleçon et un bonnet vert kaki que Castiel n'avait jamais vu Adam porter.

Dans le fond du carton, il aperçut plusieurs photos. Il déglutit avec peine en les sortant, conscient qu'il serait bien plus difficile de les regarder que de toucher les vêtements de son petit ami. Il les retourna lentement, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Une main se posa alors dans son dos et il sut presque aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de celle de Kate à la pression qu'elle exerça entre ses omoplates.

La première photo représentait Adam et deux de ses hommes en plein milieu du désert Afghan. Son petit ami souriait largement sur les photos, ses yeux brillants et ses joues rouges. Le soleil brillait au dessus de sa tête. Il portait un treillis et un tee shirt blanc semblables à ceux qu'il avait sortis du carton quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait son arme dans les bras et la chaîne portant ses médailles autour du cou. Celles que l'armée avait donné à Kate peu de temps après sa mort. Castiel effleura le visage de son petit ami du bout du pouce. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts mais leur couleur châtain clair était visible. Ses yeux bleu clair fixaient l'objectif. Castiel l'avait toujours trouvé incroyablement séduisant. Mais il le trouvait littéralement à couper le souffle sur cette photo. Son tee shirt était humide de transpiration et collait à son torse parfaitement musclé.

A sa droite se trouvait un homme que Castiel avait rencontré une fois par le passé. Uriel Lawrence - Adam avait beaucoup ri de ce prénom peu commun avant de se souvenir que Castiel n'était pas forcément plus ordinaire et avait finalement la même origine religieuse – grimaçait, visiblement mal à l'aise devant l'objectif. Il avait également son arme contre lui, la même tenue qu'Adam et un regard noir qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Castiel l'avait rencontré une fois dans un bar non loin de la base où Adam s'entraînait. Ils avaient discuté quelques minutes sans réellement parler de choses sérieuses. Uriel n'était pas quelqu'un de souriant. Pas plus qu'il n'était vraiment sympathique. Castiel aurait pu jurer qu'il savait pour lui et Adam. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Le jour de l'enterrement du jeune homme, il avait longuement présenté ses condoléances à Castiel. Il avait semblé sincère. C'était difficile à dire.

A la gauche d'Adam se trouvait un autre jeune homme que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Il paraissait ne pas avoir plus de vingt ans et souriait. Il était plus petit qu'Adam et avait un visage un peu rond et juvénile. Castiel retourna alors la photo à nouveau et regarda l'inscription qui se trouvait au dos.

**« Uriel, Alfie et moi. Kandahar. Mai 2009 »**

Castiel sentit son estomac se nouer. Cette photo avait été prise quelques mois avant la mort de son petit ami. C'était sans nul doute l'un des derniers clichés qui existait de lui. Castiel le posa alors sur la pile de vêtements qu'il avait mise de côté. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait en faire mais il ne se sentait de toute façon pas prêt à prendre cette décision pour le moment.

Il regarda les autres clichés rapidement. Aucun ne représentait Adam et avaient très certainement été pris par lui. Il observa le visage des hommes qui avaient combattu à ses côtés sans réellement s'attarder sur eux. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient vu Adam tomber sous le feu de l'ennemi. Ceux qui lui avaient sauvé la vie en le traînant à l'abri. Ceux qui avaient perdu un frère quelques mois plus tard. Castiel soupira en continuant à fouiller dans le carton.

Il trouva quelques vieux CD qu'Adam avait toujours beaucoup aimé puis une lettre qu'il avait adressé à l'armée pour leur parler du comportement d'un dénommé Zachariah mais qu'il n'avait jamais visiblement trouvé le temps d'envoyer.

Quand le carton fut vide, Castiel le jeta par terre et en attira un deuxième à lui. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Kate de protester. Il devait faire ce pour quoi il était venu pendant qu'il en avait encore le courage. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il en serait capable s'il s'arrêtait maintenant. Et de toute évidence, Kate ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les cartons par elle même.

Castiel arracha le scotch qui maintenait la boîte ouverte puis fronça les sourcils en observant son contenu. Il y avait à l'intérieur une montagne de papiers en tout genre et un dossier cartonné qui paraissait particulièrement épais. Castiel l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, curieux. La première page concernait Adam et ressemblait à une fiche d'identité imprimée par l'armée. Il y avait son nom complet, son âge, son adresse et son grade. Il y avait également le résumé concis de sa carrière. Il y avait enfin son groupe sanguin et les coordonnées de sa mère dans la case des personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence. La case « père » était laissée vide.

Castiel savait que c'était quelque chose qui avait toujours pesé sur Adam. Il n'avait jamais connu son père et sa mère avait refusé de lui donner son nom. Elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait été qu'une aventure d'un soir et qu'il n'avait même jamais su pour sa grossesse. Adam ne lui en avait pas voulu mais ce secret était une blessure qu'il avait toujours cherchée à camoufler du mieux possible.

Castiel écarta le premier papier et observa le second. Il s'agissait d'une demande officielle d'ouverture d'un dossier militaire scellé. Un dossier concernant un homme qui avait servi des années plus tôt dans le même bataillon qu'Adam. Castiel dut relire plusieurs le nom de ce soldat pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Après quelques secondes, il se tourna vers Kate. Son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine et il pouvait sentir un début de migraine poindre dans ses tempes. Il brandit le papier en direction de Kate et la dévisagea.

\- Pourquoi Adam a t-il demandé à consulter le dossier de John Winchester ?

Il sut que Kate reconnaissait le nom dès qu'il le prononça à la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle attrapa le papier qu'il lui tendait et le lut rapidement. Castiel reporta alors son attention sur le reste du dossier. Il y avait des résultats d'un test sanguin effectué quelques mois avant sa mort et une lettre d'un médecin expliquant qu'il était positif. Castiel eut alors la sensation que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids et il ne dut, une nouvelle fois, son salut qu'à la main que Meg posa dans son dos pour le soutenir. Il serra le dossier dans ses mains en finissant de le consulter. Il y avait un courrier de l'armée confirmant les résultats du médecin puis une photo d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année dans son uniforme de l'armée. Il était séduisant quoi que visiblement mécontent d'être pris en photo. Son visage était carré et ses yeux sombres. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Castiel avait imaginé.

\- Tu savais ? Demanda t-il alors sans même regarder Kate.

Adam ne lui avait pas parlé des démarches qu'il avait entreprises. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait combien cela avait du être difficile pour lui de les entamer. Et de trouver enfin une réponse à une question qu'il s'était posé toute sa vie. Castiel avait toujours cru tout savoir de son petit ami. Mais il avait ignoré qu'Adam avait finalement décidé de rechercher son père. Et qu'il l'avait trouvé.

\- Je savais qu'il était le père d'Adam mais je ne savais pas que lui le savait, finit par répondre Kate après de longues secondes de silence.

John Winchester était l'homme qui avait mis Kate enceinte. L'homme qui n'avait jamais fait parti de la vie de son fils parce qu'il avait ignoré son existence. John Winchester était le père d'Adam. Mais il était également le père de Dean et Samuel Winchester. Castiel avait la tête qui tournait. Il relâcha le dossier et le regarda tomber par terre en tremblant. Ses jambes finirent par céder sous son poids et il tomba à genou sur les papiers qui avaient échappé du dossier. Il entendit Meg l'appeler derrière lui et il vit Kate tendre les bras dans sa direction du coin de l'oeil. Il ne sentit pas réellement le choc dans ses genoux. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Focalisé sur la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Hé Clarence ...Cas … tu m'entends ?

C'était la voix de Meg et pendant une seconde, Castiel se demanda depuis combien de temps elle l'appelait. Il leva la tête vers elle et l'observa, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi était il le seul à réaliser l'importance de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait paniqué ? Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir et prit alors conscience qu'il n'avait donné à aucune des deux femmes le nom de son patient récalcitrant. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je connais … John Winchester est … il a deux autres enfants, expliqua t-il difficilement.

Kate se pencha alors dans sa direction et Castiel fut surpris de constater qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il la regarda durant un long moment, cherchant à déchiffrer son regard. A comprendre pourquoi elle avait caché la vérité à son fils. Il n'avait jamais eu le chance de connaître son père mais il était également passé à côté de l'occasion de rencontrer ses deux demi-frères. C'était injuste et cruel. Adam aurait adoré avoir une plus grande famille.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré John, il m'a assuré qu'il était célibataire. Il était encore dans l'armée, n'avait aucune famille et j'étais moi aussi seule. On s'est vu quelques fois au cours des années. Il passait me rendre visite à chaque fois qu'il était en ville et au début, nous étions … nous étions amis je pense. Mais ensuite … un soir, il … je n'ai su que j'étais enceinte qu'après qu'il soit parti et il n'est jamais revenu. Je ne l'ai jamais revu et je n'avais pas ses coordonnées. Je ne savais rien de lui. J'ignorais l'existence de ses autres enfants. Si j'avais su … si j'avais su, j'en aurais parlé à Adam.

Castiel fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Adam avait vingt cinq le jour de sa mort. Il avait deux ans de plus que lui soit cinq de plus que Dean et neuf de plus que Sam. Il aurait pu être un grand frère. Il aurait été génial dans ce rôle.

\- Il ne t'a pas menti … Dean Winchester … son deuxième fils est né cinq ans après Adam. Samuel, le dernier, est né quatre ans après Dean. Il ne devait pas avoir encore rencontré leur mère, sa femme, Mary quand vous vous êtes connus.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et les frotta longuement du plat de ses mains. Il avait la sensation que la situation lui échappait totalement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il était totalement perdu. Adam était lié par le sang à Dean et Sam Winchester. Il était le demi-frère de l'homme que Castiel avait réussi à faire fuir de son bureau. Dean était dans l'armée comme lui et il avait perdu une jambe. Il était déprimé comme Adam avant lui. La situation était incroyablement compliquée et la coïncidence totalement folle. Pourtant, les preuves étaient autour de lui. Dans les papiers sur lesquels il était agenouillé et dans les propos de Kate.

\- Comment sais tu tout ça ? Demanda finalement Meg qui était restée étrangement silencieuse.

Castiel se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de pousser un très long soupire. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de dire toute la vérité alors qu'il était encore sous le choc de la révélation de l'identité du père d'Adam. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de tout garder pour lui. Pas maintenant que Kate s'était montrée honnête et certainement pas alors que Meg avait toujours été là pour lui. Elles méritaient toutes les deux la vérité. Il se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

\- Dean est … était mon patient, déclara t-il en ne regardant aucune des deux femmes.

Il ne l'était plus aujourd'hui. Parce que Castiel avait commis une erreur et qu'il l'avait fait fuir. Parce qu'il avait été trop stupide pour faire ce qui était bon pour son patient et qu'il avait à présent perdu toute chance de l'aider. Lui qui partageait le même sang que son petit ami. Lui qui était son demi frère et qui semblait si semblable à l'homme qu'il avait aimé et aimait toujours. Dean Winchester était sa chance de se racheter et il avait tout gâché. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ne put rien faire pour les empêcher de couler. Presque aussitôt, il sentit la main de Meg se poser sur son épaule.

\- Il était soldat lui aussi … depuis ses dix huit ans. Il a servi en Irak et il … il a été blessé. Il a perdu sa jambe gauche dans l'explosion du véhicule où il se trouvait. On m'a confié ce dossier mais j'ai … j'ai commis une erreur et maintenant, il a changé de docteur et je … oh mon Dieu, il est le demi frère d'Adam et il ne le sait pas … il ne l'a jamais su. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Castiel était en train de paniquer et il le savait. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il avait le souffle et court et son cœur battait trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer le visage de Dean et trouver la moindre ressemblance entre lui et Adam. Il n'y en avait aucune. Son petit ami ressemblait à Kate et son ancien patient avait de toute évidence les traits de sa propre mère. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas et ils avaient pourtant subi le même sort. Choisi le même métier et vécu la même épreuve.

\- Il a le droit de savoir, annonça alors Meg, le tirant de ses songes.

Elle était la voix de la raison, comme toujours. Peu importait les différents qui existaient entre Dean et Castiel, et sans nul doute entre Castiel et Sam à présent qu'il avait provoqué une dispute entre les deux frères, ils avaient le droit de savoir. Ils avaient le droit de connaître l'existence de ce demi frère que John lui même n'avait jamais rencontré. Mais John était mort et Adam aussi. Comment Dean et Sam allaient ils réagir en l'apprenant ? Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

\- Dean n'est pas … il ne va pas bien. La première fois que je l'ai vu … que je l'ai entendu parler, il m'a rappelé Adam à son retour. Il me l'a rappelé avant qu'il ne …

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Il entendit Kate laisser échapper un sanglot et il choisit de se taire. Evoquer la mort d'Adam était inutile. Parce qu'ils s'en souvenaient tous parfaitement. Ils l'avaient tous vécu de plus ou moins loin. Peu importait en définitive qu'elle soit au centre du problème. Le cœur même de la situation insoluble dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à en parler.

\- Tu dois aller lui parler. Tu dois lui expliquer et peut être … peut être que cela l'aidera à comprendre. A aller mieux, suggéra Meg.

Elle semblait être la seule à pouvoir parler sans pleurer et Castiel était réellement soulagée qu'elle soit là pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils pensaient tous les trois. Même si ce qu'elle disait était difficile à entendre. Car il ne se sentait pas prêt à aller trouver Dean et Sam pour leur dire la vérité. Pour leur parler d'Adam et leur dire qu'il était mort parce qu'il n'avait pas su accepter sa blessure. Comme Dean. Exactement comme Dean.

\- Et si ça ne l'aidait pas en fin de compte … si au contraire cela le poussait à faire la même chose que lui, avança t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Alors tu devras l'en empêcher, intervint Kate d'une voix qui tremblait.

Castiel n'avait pas demandé à avoir cette responsabilité. Il n'avait pas demandé à être celui qui devait sauver la vie de Dean Winchester. Il savait bien qu'il prenait son métier à cœur et que c'était quelque chose qu'il estimait devoir faire avec chacun de ses patients. Mais cette fois, c'était trop vrai. Trop concret. Trop important. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Adam mais il avait une chance de sauver son demi frère. Il rouvrit les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Il refusera de m'écouter. Il me déteste. Il me l'a dit, lança t-il.

Dean avait été son seul échec depuis le début de sa carrière. Mais il était également le patient le plus important qu'il lui ait été donné de soigner. Car il était celui auprès duquel il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il était sa dernière chance de mettre un terme à cinq années passées à se culpabiliser pour la mort d'Adam. Pour son incapacité à l'aider. Il avait la sensation que tout recommençait à l'identique. Il avait laissé Dean lui échapper.

\- Et s'il …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Meg lui coupant la parole et l'empêchant de dire quelque chose qui aurait probablement été douloureux à entendre également pour Kate.

\- Il rien du tout Clarence. Ne te montre pas négatif alors que tu n'as aucune idée de la manière dont les choses vont se passer. On va aller trouver ce Dean et son frère et on va leur dire la vérité. Et ensuite, on fera en sorte qu'il aille mieux. Je ne le laisserais pas t'échapper. Je ne le laisserais pas te …

Castiel tourna le visage vers la jeune femme quand elle s'interrompit brutalement sans finir sa phrase. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de dire. « Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal ». Pas comme Adam. Castiel savait qu'elle avait de la rancoeur vis à vis de son petit ami. Qu'elle estimait qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. Il ne le lui reprochait pas. Elle était son amie avant tout. Elle voulait le protéger. Il lui adressa un sourire triste avant de sursauter quand la main de Kate se posa sur son genou.

\- Ces deux garçons sont … ils sont de notre famille. Ils … j'ai envie de les aider. J'ai envie de les rencontrer. Je veux les connaître, expliqua t-elle.

Castiel savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Dean et Samuel partageaient une partie de leur ADN avec Adam. Même s'ils ne se ressemblaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas moins le même père. Le même sang. Et à présent qu'il était mort, ils étaient les seules personnes, mis à part Kate, au monde à partager ce lien avec lui. Ils étaient une nouvelle chance pour Castiel mais ils en étaient également une pour la mère d'Adam. Une chance de réparer les erreurs dont elle s'estimait responsable. Dean et Samuel Winchester représentaient un espoir pour eux deux. C'était sans doute égoïste de leur part. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les utiliser pour guérir leurs propres blessures.

\- Dean n'est pas facile … il ne se contentera pas de venir sans protester, sans nous accuser de mentir et sans se montrer méchant et insultant. Je préfère te prévenir. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il refuse même de nous écouter, assura Castiel en posant sa main sur celle que Kate avait toujours sur son genou.

La mère d'Adam hocha la tête.

\- John avait un sale caractère lui aussi. Je suppose que si ses deux fils lui ressemblent un tant soit peu, ils ne seront pas faciles à convaincre. Mais … j'ai aimé leur père. Même si notre relation n'a jamais réellement vu le jour, je l'ai aimé sincèrement. Et Adam était leur demi frère. Ca doit avoir son importance non ?

Castiel acquiesça même s'il était loin d'être convaincu. Il ne connaissait pas Samuel Winchester. Mais il en savait suffisamment sur Dean pour redouter plus que tout sa réaction en apprenant la nouvelle. Il poussa un long soupire avant de se relever difficilement. Ses genoux protestèrent aussitôt contre le choc reçu et la position gardée trop longtemps. Le jeune homme les massa doucement pendant quelques secondes alors que Meg et Kate se relevaient à leurs tours. Une fois debout, la mère d'Adam attrapa le bras de Castiel et leva les yeux vers lui, ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage pâle et tendu.

\- Il est mort n'est ce pas ? John ? Il est mort ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix faible.

Castiel réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas tout dit à Kate. Qu'il ne lui avait pas donné toutes les informations qu'il avait à sa disposition concernant la famille Winchester. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Elle avait aimé John et il était important qu'elle sache ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

\- Il s'est tué en voiture quand Dean avait dix sept ans et Sam treize. Sa femme, Mary, est morte quand leurs fils étaient encore très jeunes. Je crois … si je m'en tiens au dossier de Dean … je crois que John ne s'en est jamais remis. Il a traîné ses enfants derrière lui à travers tous les Etats Unis sans jamais s'installer à un endroit précis. Après sa mort, Dean et Sam ont vécu un temps chez un ami de leur père. Dean a rejoint l'armée le jour de ses dix huit ans. Il y était jusqu'à son accident. Sam étudie quant à lui à Stanford pour devenir avocat. Il vit à Palo Alto. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aborder ces sujets avec Dean.

Kate l'écouta avec attention et finit par hocher la tête quand il eut terminé de parler. L'histoire était triste. Dramatique même. C'était presque comme si une malédiction pesait sur toutes les personnes liées de près ou de loin à John Winchester. Adam, Mary, Kate, Dean et Sam en avaient payé le prix. Castiel aussi par ricochets. Les ennuis continuaient de s'accumuler. Ils auraient du être heureux d'avoir découvert le lien qui unissait les deux Winchester à Adam. Mais l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'aîné des deux frères les inquiétait fortement même s'ils ne le disaient pas clairement par peur de rendre les choses réelles. La situation était trop similaire à celle qu'ils avaient connue par le passé. A celle dans laquelle ils avaient perdu Adam.

\- Je dois les rencontrer, asséna finalement Kate après un moment durant lequel elle sembla digérer ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Castiel hocha à nouveau la tête sans réellement croire que cela serait possible un jour. Il n'imaginait pas Dean accepter de rencontrer la femme que son père avait mise enceinte avant sa mère. Pas plus qu'il ne l'imaginait encaissant bien la nouvelle de l'existence et de la mort d'un demi frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Surtout si la nouvelle venait de Castiel. Le jeune homme avait la sensation d'être face à une montagne infranchissable qui en camouflait d'autres tout aussi hautes. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de les surmonter. Il allait devoir trouver la force pourtant. Parce qu'il allait le faire quoique cela puisse lui coûter. Pour lui mais aussi pour Kate. Et pour Adam.


	14. Excuses

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le 14ème chapitre de cette histoire ... déjà.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit. Je vais vous répondre dans la foulée car je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moment de le faire.**

**Merci également de continuer à me lire ! Vous êtes mon inspiration.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Across the universe de Rufus Wainwright**

**Chapitre 14 : Excuses**

_« On ne pardonne pas à son ami ses erreurs, on ne les excuse pas non plus. On les comprend. »_

_Philippe Soupault_

Dean n'avait jamais réussi à en vouloir à son frère pendant très longtemps. Ils s'étaient disputés par le passé, notamment quand Sam était adolescent et qu'il commençait à envisager son avenir loin de Dean. Ils avaient eu quelques discussions houleuses au départ du jeune soldat pour l'armée. Mais jamais ils n'étaient restés sans se parler plus de quelques jours. Ils revenaient constamment l'un vers l'autre. Ils n'avaient personne d'autre sur qui compter après tout. Jess et Michael étaient des pièces rapportées. Bobby les avait pris sous son aile mais n'était pas de leur famille. A la mort de John, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux.

Leur dernière grosse dispute, trois ans plus tôt, avait eu lieu le jour où Sam avait annoncé à Dean son départ pour la Californie et Stanford. Le jeune soldat n'avait alors pas accepté que son frère choisisse de faire sa vie à des centaines de kilomètres de Sioux Falls où Bobby vivait, à des centaines de kilomètres de Chicago où Michael et lui s'étaient installés pour le travail de ce dernier. C'était injuste bien sûr. Dean avait reproché à son frère de prendre la fuite quand lui passait le plus clair de son temps à l'étranger dans des situations qui mettaient constamment sa vie en danger.

Mais Dean avait alors vu dans le départ de son frère une volonté claire de tirer un trait sur sa famille qui se résumait uniquement à Dean après la mort de leur père. Il avait cru que Sam ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Qu'il avait honte de son idiot de frère. D'être lié à un jeune homme incapable de faire études et qui avait rejoint l'armée en désespoir de cause. Qu'il avait eu honte d'avoir un frère gay et en couple avec un autre homme. C'était irrationnel. Et même si Sam lui avait assuré qu'il voulait simplement mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait et réussir sa carrière, Dean lui avait reproché de l'abandonner.

Ils étaient restés brouillés trois semaines durant lesquelles Dean avait été misérable avant de partir en déploiement en Afghanistan sans même dire « au revoir » à son petit frère. Sam avait alors rencontré Jess et après seulement quelques jours passés ensemble, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de reprendre le contact avec Dean. Ils s'étaient réconciliés par Skype. Sam avait expliqué à son frère qu'il n'avait cherché à le fuir, qu'il était fier de lui et de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il se fichait de son homosexualité. Dean, de son côté, s'était excusé d'avoir porté des accusations stupides. La dispute avait été oublié et au retour du jeune soldat, Michael avait pris deux billets d'avion pour la Californie. Ils avaient passé une semaine avec Sam et Jess. Une semaine durant laquelle ils avaient mis tous les sujets de discordes sur la table, discuté de ce qui comptait et pris le temps d'apprendre à connaître les personnes qui partageaient à présent leurs vies.

Mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Dean et Sam s'étaient disputés. Le jeune soldat n'avait pas pardonné à son frère et refusait même de l'envisager. Sam, de son côté, n'avait pas cherché à reprendre le contact. Benny et Bobby avaient beau avoir tenté de les réconcilier, Dean avait refusé de suivre ses conseils. Il ne voyait aucune issue au conflit que l'opposait à son jeune frère. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable d'accepter ses excuses. Il se sentait trahi et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à pardonner facilement.

Charlie lui avait conseillé de l'écouter et de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer même si elle partageait son avis. Michael lui avait tenu un discours similaire avant de lui assurer qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas même s'il avait toujours été proche de Sam.

Dean avait été surpris au début de sa relation avec son ex petit ami de voir à quel point ce dernier s'était pris d'affection pour Sam. Il lui avait donné des conseils quand Sam avait commencé à chercher une université et l'avait même aidé à remplir ses dossiers d'inscription. C'était à ce moment précis que Dean avait commencé à envisager de faire sa vie avec Michael. Bien sûr, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence avec le temps. Mais Michael n'avait pas fait payer à Sam leur séparation. Ils continuaient de se parler régulièrement. Ils étaient amis à présent.

C'était une bonne chose jusque là. Quand Dean était à l'étranger, loin de son frère, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son petit ami pour veiller sur Sam. Il savait que Michael était là si toutefois son frère avait des questions à poser. Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes bien sûr. Dean ne partirait plus jamais loin de son frère. Michael n'était plus son petit ami et Sam finirait probablement par ne plus avoir le courage de lui parler.

La situation rendait Dean malheureux. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait pris une nouvelle partie de lui même. Sam était la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il était celui pour qui il était prêt à tout. Il détestait être séparé de lui. Il ressentait le besoin quasi permanent de vérifier si tout allait bien pour lui, s'il ne manquait de rien et si ses études se passaient bien. Peu importait que Jess soit là à présent pour veiller sur lui à son tour. Il restait son grand frère et son instinct lui commandait de s'assurer du bonheur de son petit frère.

Mais Dean ne craquerait pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser de s'être emporté. Pas plus qu'il ne se sentait prêt à écouter son frère s'expliquer. Il savait qu'il finirait inexorablement par reprendre contact avec Sam. Il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir éternellement. Ils feraient comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Ils tireraient un trait dessus, oublieraient les paroles échangées et reprendraient les choses là où ils les avaient laissées. Mais Dean allait avoir besoin de temps. Il ne savait pas combien mais il avait réellement l'impression que cela risquait de durer un moment. Peu importait que la situation soit difficile à supporter. Peu importait que Sam lui manque énormément. L'essentiel n'était pas là. Il avait été trahi par la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance et il allait avoir besoin d'oublier ce que cela lui avait fait ressentir avant d'envisager de parler à nouveau à son frère.

De toute évidence, Sam savait qu'il était inutile de revenir vers lui pour le moment puisqu'il ne semblait pas décidé à reprendre contact avec lui. Et tant qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas, Dean ne bougerait pas non plus.

En attendant, il partageait son temps entre la télévision qu'il regardait en continu même si rien ne l'intéressait vraiment, ses rendez vous avec Chuck et les quelques amis qu'il voyait toujours. A vrai dire, cela se résumait à Charlie et Michael. Mais c'était mieux que de rester seul à attendre que le temps passe. Charlie travaillait en free lance pour plusieurs grosses sociétés qui avaient besoin de ses compétences en informatique – Dean se demandait parfois si son travail était réellement légal – et pouvait heureusement se libérer du temps assez facilement. Michael était conseiller en patrimoine et avait des horaires plus compliqués. Mais il venait voir Dean dès qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas cherché à embrasser le jeune homme à nouveau et ce dernier espérait que le message était passé à présent. Ils étaient amis et ils ne seraient jamais rien de plus. Il devinait toujours les regards que Michael lui lançait quand il pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il savait qu'il avait envie de plus. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaître le désir dans ses yeux. Dans ses gestes. Ou dans l'intonation de sa voix. Dean était surpris de constater que son ancien petit ami pouvait toujours se sentir attiré par lui malgré ses blessures. Il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de la force de l'habitude. Il avait pris conscience de certaines choses depuis sa discussion avec Charlie. Il savait que le problème venait essentiellement de lui. Mais il continuait d'avoir des doutes sur sa capacité à plaire à un homme. A être désiré par quelqu'un qui n'était pas déjà amoureux de lui.

Michael et Charlie étaient d'un réconfort immense pour lui malgré ses doutes et ses interrogations. La jeune femme avait toujours la bonne idée pour lui faire passer un bon moment et lui faire oublier tout le reste. Michael le connaissait par cœur et trouvait toujours les mots justes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans eux.

Il pouvait également compter sur Jimmy. Il continuait de lui envoyer des messages tous les jours. La plupart du temps, c'était pour se plaindre de ce qui passait à la télé ou pour partager une blague que Charlie lui avait faite. Jimmy répondait toujours sans aborder de sujets importants. C'était le ciment de leur relation. La plupart du temps, ils ne se disaient rien de très intime ou de vraiment important. Mais leurs échanges rendaient les choses plus légères et plus supportables. Jimmy était une bouffée d'air frais et Dean en avait terriblement besoin.

Le jeune homme était en train de réfléchir au prochain message qu'il allait envoyer à son ami – il avait vraiment envie de partager sa consternation devant les confessions risibles d'une star de télé-réalité soit disant harcelée par la presse people et qui pleurait actuellement devant les caméras d'un reporter – quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il leva les yeux de son téléphone et fronça les sourcils. Charlie ne devait pas passer avant le début de soirée et Michael était actuellement à l'étranger pour rencontrer un client important. Il savait également que Bobby était rentré à Sioux Falls et Benny était forcément au travail. Dean posa son téléphone à côté de lui sur le canapé alors qu'on frappait à nouveau.

Le jeune homme coupa le son de la télévision, mettant un terme aux pleurs de la jeune femme siliconée et refaite de la tête aux pieds qui lui tapait de toute façon sur le système, et se leva difficilement du canapé. Il serra ses béquilles dans ses mains et s'approcha doucement de sa porte d'entrée. S'il trouvait derrière un homme ou une femme venu tenter de lui vendre quelque chose dont il n'avait pas besoin, il risquait fortement de perdre son calme. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange pour rien. Surtout quand le simple chemin jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée le laissait essoufflé et épuisé. Pourquoi ne pouvait on pas le laisser ne rien faire en paix ?

Une énième coup contre sa porte le fit accélérer le rythme. Il repensa à l'émission de faits divers qu'il avait vu la veille – et qu'il avait détesté par principe – et jeta un coup d'oeil par le judas pour voir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Dean savait qu'il n'était pas en état de se défendre si toutefois quelqu'un tentait de forcer le passage à l'intérieur de son appartement. L'idée le fit sourire tristement. S'il s'agissait d'un cambrioleur, il serait déçu. Le jeune homme n'avait rien qui valait la peine d'être volé.

Dean colla son visage contre la porte pour voir qui avait choisi de le déranger et sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il reconnut Jess de l'autre côté. La jeune femme avait la main levée comme pour frapper à nouveau et Dean recula aussitôt le visage. Il ne voyait pas ce que la petite amie de son frère faisait là. C'était le milieu de la semaine et elle devait probablement manquer des cours importants à cet instant précis. Ils étaient amis bien sûr mais cela ne justifiait pas une venue imprévue. Si elle était là, c'était très probablement pour lui parler de Sam. Dean secoua la tête. Il aurait du se douter que Jess finirait par prendre les choses en main pour réconcilier les deux frères. Elle l'avait déjà fait avant. Il soupira.

\- J'arrive, jeta t-il pour éviter à la petite amie de Sam de frapper à nouveau.

Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour se préparer à la conversation qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter d'avoir avec Jess et ouvrit la porte. Presque aussitôt, la jeune femme le dévisagea et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu comptais nous dire que tu avais déménagé ou tu espérais qu'on ne te retrouverait pas ? Lança t-elle, visiblement furieuse.

Dean réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas donné sa nouvelle adresse à son frère et qu'il ne lui avait à aucun moment dit qu'il avait enfin quitté le domicile de Benny. Il n'avait pas cherché à disparaître. Il avait simplement voulu attendre qu'ils se soient réconciliés pour l'avertir. Il supposait que Jess avait du obtenir son adresse par ses autres amis. Elle avait le droit d'être furieuse. Il s'effaça alors du pas de la porte pour la laisser entrer.

\- Bonjour Jess, déclara t-il.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et pénétra dans l'appartement en regardant autour d'elle. Dean savait que l'endroit n'était pas parfait. Il était trop petit et la couleur sur les murs avait quelque chose de déprimant. Mais c'était sa maison à présent. C'était la preuve de son indépendance et il avait fini par aimer l'endroit. Même s'il était bien moins accueillant que l'appartement dans lequel il avait vécu avec Michael.

\- Bonjour ? Vraiment Dean ? Tu ne trouves rien de plus à me dire ? Pas même des excuses pour m'avoir fait tourner en rond dans tout Chicago pour trouver ta nouvelle adresse ? Répliqua Jess en lui faisant face depuis le salon.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir devant les accusations de la jeune femme. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser parler ainsi quand il estimait être dans son bon droit. Mais quelque chose chez Jess l'empêchait de se comporter avec elle comme avec tous ses autres amis. Elle l'intimidait. Non, plus que ça. Elle le terrifiait et il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. Elle faisait vingt centimètres de moins que lui et probablement trente kilos de moins mais elle pouvait être proprement effrayante quand elle était en colère. Dean plaignait Sam parfois. Leurs disputes devaient être épiques.

\- Ne ferme pas la porte. Ton frère cherche une place et il sera là dans quelques minutes, ajouta Jess en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Dean fronça les sourcils mais laissa la porte entrebâillée.

\- Sammy est venu ? Demanda t-il, surpris.

Il avait pensé que Jess avait pris sur elle de venir lui parler. Il aurait du se douter que son frère l'avait accompagné. Même s'il savait que l'idée venait de la jeune femme. Il était inutile de chercher à la décourager quand elle avait une idée en tête.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est venu … vous devez parler tous les deux mais j'avais envie de te voir quelques secondes avant pour te donner mon point de vue sur votre dispute et votre attitude ridicule depuis. Tu veux bien t'asseoir ? Tu me rends nerveuse.

Quand Jess parlait à cette vitesse, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Elle était réellement très en colère. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état. Et elle était pourtant du genre à s'emporter facilement. « Impulsive » c'était le mot que Sam employait toujours pour la définir. « Folle » était celui que Dean pensait le plus souvent. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer comme une petite sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Jess le tirant de ses songes.

Dean soupira mais fit ce qu'elle lui demandait sans rechigner. Il se dirigea lentement vers son canapé puis se laissa tomber dessus et posa ses béquilles à côté de lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'éviter cette conversation et qu'il était hors de question de fuir maintenant que Jess se tenait devant lui.

\- Ok, tu es un idiot. Je le savais déjà bien sûr mais je ne savais pas à quel point ! Tu es un idiot et ton frère est un imbécile. Je lui ai déjà dit, rassure toi. Vous agissez comme deux crétins et tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ?

Dean secoua la tête mais Jess semblait se ficher de ce qu'il voulait réellement. Elle était en mission et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

\- J'en pense que vous faites fausse route tous les deux. Que vous avez tort l'un comme l'autre et que c'est insupportable pour tous ceux qui vous entourent et qui vous aiment. Bobby se fait un sang d'encre et Benny appelle Sam presque tous les soirs. Ca doit s'arrêter maintenant. Parce que je ne tolèrerais pas que vous restiez brouillés alors que vous êtes comme des frères siamois la majeure partie du temps. Vous allez vous réconcilier même si je dois vous y forcer. J'ai du temps à perdre de toute façon. Autant l'utiliser pour réparer vos erreurs.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Demanda alors Dean timidement.

Il ne voulait pas énerver plus encore la jeune femme mais il avait besoin d'interrompre son flot continu de paroles sans quoi il risquait de la voir s'évanouir parce qu'elle n'avait pas repris son souffle depuis plusieurs minutes. Sam ne pourrait pas lui pardonner s'il la laissait suffoquer.

\- Oh ne change pas de sujet ! Répliqua Jess, toujours furieuse.

Dean hocha alors la tête et baissa les yeux. Parfois, Jess lui faisait penser à sa mère. Ou à une mère en général. Elle se conduisait avec lui comme avec un enfant indiscipliné qu'il convenait de remettre à sa place de temps en temps. Elle allait être une mère stricte quand elle aurait des enfants. Heureusement pour ces derniers, Sam serait nettement plus « cool » qu'elle.

\- Sam a fait une erreur. Je le sais. Tu le sais et il le sait. Mais il l'a fait uniquement parce que tu avais au préalable eu la brillante idée de le tenir à l'écart de ta vie. Ce que tu n'aurais jamais du faire puisqu'il a besoin de savoir. Besoin de veiller sur toi comme toi tu as toujours veillé sur toi. Je sais que les choses ne sont pas simples pour toi en ce moment et personne ne te demande d'être parfait et de savoir quoi faire à chaque seconde de la journée. Mais tu ne peux pas demander à ton frère de fermer les yeux sur tes problèmes. Parce que ce sont les siens au même titre que les tiens. Il souffre de te voir souffrir et il n'en dort plus la nuit. Il s'en veut et il s'interroge en permanence sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus ou comment il aurait pu agir différemment. Je n'en peux plus de le voir dans cet état. Et je refuse également de te laisser ruminer dans ton coin. Ca n'arrange pas les choses … ni pour toi, ni pour lui … ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Mon Dieu, vous, les Winchester, vous êtes vraiment fatigants.

Dean se l'était déjà entendu dire plusieurs fois. Sa relation fusionnelle avec son frère avait souvent été un problème par le passé. Michael avait fini par l'accepter mais il lui avait fallu quelques mois pour comprendre l'importance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Le besoin quasi permanent qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux de se parler, de se voir et de savoir ce qu'ils vivaient chacun de leur côté.

\- Dean, je t'adore … vraiment … je t'aime comme un frère et je te considère comme faisant parti de ma famille mais parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir te donner de grands coups sur la tête jusqu'à ce que tu prennes enfin conscience de ta propre stupidité. J'aimerais aussi le faire avec ton frère mais je n'atteins pas le sommet de son crâne de géant ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai d'autres moyens de le faire plier mais … là n'est pas le sujet. Tu dois comprendre que ton frère a fait ce qu'il a fait uniquement parce qu'il pensait que cela t'aiderait. C'était idiot. Il l'a compris. Mais il s'inquiète pour toi. Ce que tu as vécu, il l'a vécu aussi de son côté. Il se sent impuissant parce qu'il ne peut rien faire pour t'aider. Et … mets toi à sa place une minute. Comment réagirais tu si les rôles étaient inversés ? Tu le laisserais s'enfermer dans le silence et dans la dépression ? Ou tu tenterais quelque chose quitte à l'énerver ?

Dean s'était déjà posé cette question et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il aurait probablement agi de la même manière. Il aurait tenté de forcer Sam à lui parler. Il l'aurait contraint à l'écouter et l'aurait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de se confier. Mais jamais il n'aurait accepté de se laisser guider sa conduite par un inconnu. Il l'aurait envoyé balader.

\- Il m'infantilise ! Protesta t-il finalement parce qu'il était temps pour lui de se défendre. Il pense que je suis trop stupide pour savoir ce dont j'ai besoin. Et je le comprends d'une certaine manière. Je n'ai pas fait d'études et je n'étais pas bon à l'école. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que lui mais cela ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de stupide. J'ai vingt cinq ans, pas cinq et je peux prendre mes propres décisions. Sam n'a pas le droit de prendre le contrôle de ma vie simplement parce qu'il pense que je n'en suis pas capable seul … simplement par que je suis vulnérable en ce moment. Je suis son grand frère pas l'inverse !

Jess soupira longuement, visiblement agacée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus à la minute où il avait fini de parler mais à sa grande surprise, son visage s'adoucit brusquement. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui, s'agenouilla devant le canapé et posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses. Dean se tendit dès que ses doigts furent prêts de son moignon mais il ne chercha pas à l'en déloger. Il avait confiance en elle.

\- Premièrement, personne ne pense que tu es stupide pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne l'es pas et que tout le monde le sait … ton frère en particulier. Bordel, Dean, tu es son modèle et il vit sa vie pour te rendre fier. Il te porte aux nues constamment et il t'a mis sur un piédestal depuis qu'il est gosse. Il ne te considère pas comme quelqu'un de stupide et peu importe que tu aies ou non fait des études, tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent. Je ne te laisserais pas dire le contraire.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard que Jess lui adressa alors l'en dissuada aussitôt. De toute évidence, il avait eu sa chance de parler mais à présent, la jeune femme avait repris la main. Et il avait tout intérêt à l'écouter s'il ne voulait pas l'énerver à nouveau.

\- Deuxièmement, Sam n'a jamais voulu contrôler ta vie. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire en te parlant l'autre jour … tu as mal interprété ses propos et je ne doute pas une seconde que c'est en partie parce qu'il n'a pas su s'exprimer correctement … ce qui semble être une tare que vous partagez tous les deux mais passons … Sam n'a jamais cherché à te contrôler parce que … crois le ou non … il te sait parfaitement capable de prendre tes propres décisions. Mais il sait également que tu es … vulnérable comme tu l'as dit toi même il y a quelques minutes et cela signifie que tu n'as peut être pas les idées claires en ce moment. Tu peux avoir besoin de ses conseils … pas de ses ordres, de ses reproches et certainement pas de ses critiques mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait simplement te conseiller … t'aiguiller et te rappeler qu'il est là pour toi quelles que soient les circonstances.

Dean baissa les yeux sur les mains de Jess sur ses cuisses. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il savait, au plus profond de lui, que son frère n'avait jamais eu pour but de le contrôler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais même sans le vouloir, c'était exactement ce que Sam avait fait. Il avait été maladroit et stupide et il avait commis une grossière erreur.

\- Troisièmement enfin … tu es et resteras toujours le grand frère de Sam. Il ne t'a jamais vu autrement sauf quand il réalise que tu as également été un père et une mère pour lui durant son enfance. Mais tu es son grand frère et il se tournera toujours vers toi quand il aura besoin de conseils. Il te demandera toujours ton avis quand il aura un doute sur quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu seras toujours le premier au courant du moindre de ses problèmes et ce, même le jour où nous serons mariés ou quand vous aurez soixante ans et que vous serez trop vieux pour vous tourner l'un vers l'autre pour des conseils. Sam a besoin de toi aujourd'hui comme il avait besoin de toi quand il était enfant et comme il continuera à avoir besoin de toi tout au long de sa vie. Tu aurais tort d'en douter.

Dean releva finalement les yeux et lut dans ceux de Jess qu'elle pensait réellement tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne cherchait pas uniquement à les réconcilier. Elle voulait sincèrement rassurer Dean parce qu'elle tenait à lui comme elle tenait à Sam. Elle était triste de les voir se disputer et s'ignorer. Il sentit un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres alors que la jeune femme se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur son front qui avait une nouvelle fois quelque chose d'extrêmement maternel. Il avait ignoré les conseils de Benny et ceux de Bobby mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ceux de Jess. Parce qu'elle était la personne, après lui, qui aimait le plus son petit frère et qui le connaissait sans doute le mieux. Cela donnait inévitablement une force supplémentaire à ses propos. De surcroît, il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Jess était trop terrifiante pour qu'il ose la contredire.

\- Alors maintenant, tu vas dire à ton frère que tu lui pardonnes, que tout est oublié et tu vas le prendre dans tes bras. Ensuite, tu feras en sorte d'aller mieux et plus jamais tu ne le laisseras de côté quand tu auras le moindre problème. C'est entendu ?

Dean hocha aussitôt la tête. Jess déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement qui était restée ouverte depuis son arrivée.

\- Sam, tu peux venir ! Cria t-elle dans le couloir.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en réalisant qu'elle avait du ordonner à son frère de l'attendre pendant qu'elle disait au jeune soldat ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Et Sam l'avait fait. Son géant de frère avait accepté de suivre les ordres de sa minuscule petite amie – à côté de Sam, tout le monde avait l'air d'un nain – sans s'y opposer. Et Dean savait exactement pourquoi. Il était lui aussi terrifié par elle.

Le jeune soldat secoua la tête, amusé et regarda son frère apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de son appartement. Il lui fit alors signe de s'approcher. Jess lui caressa le bras quand il passa à côté d'elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir à son tour, sans nul doute pour leur laisser l'occasion de parler seul à seul. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et Dean nota silencieusement qu'il était grand temps de lui acheter un énorme bouquet de fleurs pour la remercier. Ou un bijou.

Quand Sam fut à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla à son tour devant Dean mais contrairement à Jess, il posa ses mains sur le canapé de chaque côté de ses jambes, devinant sans nul doute qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui touche sa jambe gauche.

\- Tu es un idiot et Jess est formidable. Tu ne la mérites pas et j'espère que tu le sais, lança Dean en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Sam acquiesça. Il semblait nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec son frère et Dean s'en voulut aussitôt. Il n'aimait pas être responsable des émotions qui se lisaient sur le visage de Sam. Il était grand temps d'y remédier.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du accepter de relayer ainsi bêtement le message de Novak et je t'en veux toujours de l'avoir fait mais je sais également à présent pourquoi. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su mais j'étais trop énervé pour avoir les idées claires. Ce que je veux te dire par là c'est que je sais que tu n'avais que mon bien en tête et que je suis désolé de mettre emporté. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas eu tort parce que tu as eu tort compris ?

Une nouvelle fois, Sam hocha la tête. Il acceptait tous ses torts même si Dean savait qu'il avait également des reproches à lui faire. Il était prêt à les entendre. Maintenant que Sam avait admis s'être comporté comme un idiot, il était prêt à assumer sa part de responsabilité dans leur dispute. Il avait beau être têtu, il savait également se montrer raisonnable. La plupart du temps avec son frère.

\- Maintenant, je reconnais que j'ai eu tort de te tenir à l'écart et de ne pas partager avec toi les choses qui pesaient sur moi depuis … depuis ça, expliqua Dean en agitant sa main vaguement en direction de sa jambe gauche.

Le regard de Sam s'attarda alors une seconde sur ce qu'il restait de sa cuisse avant de se poser à nouveau sur le visage de son frère. Il n'y avait aucun dégoût dans ses yeux. Aucune pitié. Sam ne le regardait pas différemment simplement parce qu'il avait perdu une jambe et Dean ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en douter une seule seconde. Il supposait que c'était en parti du au fait qu'il n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui depuis son réveil. Ou que son propre reflet le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était réellement urgent qu'il travaille sur ce dernier point.

\- Je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes constamment pour moi et je peux te promettre qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, je te dirais tout … du moins tout ce qui concerne ma convalescence. Mais en échange, j'ai besoin que tu me jures que tu me feras confiance et que tu me soutiendras … quelles que soient les décisions que je prendrais … qu'elles te plaisent ou non. C'est entendu ?

Sam adressa un large sourire à son frère avant d'hocher une énième fois la tête. Il n'avait pas encore prononcé le moindre mot mais déjà Dean savait que la dispute était oubliée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer à en vouloir à son frère. Jess lui avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait forcé à voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient vraiment. Sam avait réellement de la chance de l'avoir trouvé.

\- Dean, je suis désolé, souffla finalement le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Quand il s'excusait de la sorte, Sam avait tout d'un enfant qui venait tout juste d'être pris sur le fait et qui voulait éviter d'être puni trop sévèrement. C'était le même regard qu'il avait servi à Dean durant son enfance et son adolescence à chaque fois qu'il commettait une bêtise quelconque. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune soldat était totalement immunisé contre. Mais son regard avait fonctionné sur bien des personnes par le passé. Bobby en premier lieu. Ellen ensuite. Et sur la majorité des professeurs qui avaient eu Sam dans leur classe.

\- Je n'aurais pas du écouter Novak et je n'aurais pas du attendre son coup de fil pour te parler. Je me suis montré maladroit et je m'en excuse. Mais je pensais réellement tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es mon grand frère et je t'aime. Mais je sais que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment et je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Que je serais toujours là pour toi parce que tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. Ca ne changera pas. Ca ne changera jamais. D'accord ?

\- D'accord Sammy, accepta Dean en souriant à son tour.

C'était donnant donnant. Ils avaient chacun admis leur erreurs et pouvaient enfin repartir sur de bonnes bases. C'était toujours comme ça que terminaient leurs disputes. Ils s'excusaient chacun à leur tour, se promettaient de ne pas recommencer puis faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient connu trop de moments extrêmement difficiles côte à côte pour laisser une dispute – aussi sérieuse soit elle – mettre en danger leur relation. Ils avaient toujours été extrêmement proches. Personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer. La vie ne leur avait pas fait de cadeaux mais ils étaient suffisamment forts pour tout affronter du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à comprendre pour les personnes extérieures. Dean avait besoin de Sam comme il avait besoin d'oxygène dans ses poumons. C'était réciproque.

\- Je suppose qu'on doit de sacrés remerciements à ta petite amie … peut être même un cadeau. Ou deux. Elle nous a sorti une belle épine du pied. Tu as intérêt à la garder crois moi parce que si vous veniez à vous séparer, je serais obligé de choisir son côté, avança Dean pour alléger quelque peu l'atmosphère.

Sam éclata alors de rire avant de se redresser pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son frère sur le canapé. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Dean et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais même pas. Je t'encouragerais probablement à le faire, plaisanta t-il à son tour.

Dean secoua la tête avant de poser son regard sur l'écran de télé qu'il n'avait pas éteint. L'émission avait changé en revanche. A présent, il était question de réparer une maison à moindre coût. Dean le savait sans avoir besoin du son uniquement parce qu'il avait déjà vu le programme la veille et l'avant veille … et le jour d'avant. Il ne sortait pas assez. Il allait finir par devenir complètement dingue entre ces quatre murs. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore.

\- Tu sais, Michael m'a appelé l'autre jour … pour me dire que tu avais repris contact avec lui, déclara Sam en regardant la télévision à son tour sans doute pour éviter les yeux de son frère.

Dean aurait pu se mettre en colère. Il aurait pu s'indigner du fait que son petit frère continuait de discuter avec son ex petit ami dans son dos. Il l'aurait probablement été s'il n'avait pas arrangé les choses avec Michael avant de le savoir. Ou s'il n'avait pas su l'importance que Michael avait gagné au fil des années dans la vie de Sam. Il ne pouvait pas le priver de son ami après s'être réjoui qu'ils le deviennent.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, assura Dean pour éviter à son frère de se faire de fausses idées.

Sam l'avait toujours encouragé à assumer pleinement son homosexualité et à vivre au grand jour sa relation avec Michael. Il lui conseillé d'accepter de vivre avec lui et même félicité d'envisager le mariage. Il savait que son jeune frère était triste de les savoir séparés.

\- Lui et moi, nous ne sommes plus … plus un couple. C'est définitif. Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, expliqua t-il calmement.

Il savait que Sam respecterait sa décision. Mais il espérait sincèrement que son choix ne le blessait pas. Qu'il ne se montrait pas égoïste en renonçant à Michael. Il baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'endroit où sa cuisse gauche s'arrêtait abruptement. Il ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer. Même après plusieurs mois dans cet état, il continuait à être surpris de ne pas trouver le reste de sa jambe quand il baissait les yeux. Il soupira longuement.

\- Parce que tu ne l'aimes plus, avança Sam avec curiosité.

Il voulait comprendre. Et Dean était prêt à lui expliquer. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler calmement. Il estimait devoir à son frère la vérité sur sa rupture avec Michael.

\- Parce que je ne suis plus amoureux de lui … mais je l'aime toujours. Je crois que je l'aimerais toujours. Il a été mon premier petit ami … mon seul petit ami. On a passé sept années ensemble et on a été vraiment heureux ensemble mais … je n'étais déjà plus amoureux de lui avant de partir pour la dernière fois. J'aurais du rompre avant. J'ai été stupide. Je pensais simplement que les choses finiraient peut être par rentrer dans l'ordre et que je finirais par retomber amoureux de lui en rentrant. Ca n'a pas marché de toute évidence.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux et vit que son jeune frère le regardait à son tour.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Sam secoua aussitôt la tête et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il se mordilla la lèvre une seconde alors que son frère haussait les épaules.

\- Je trouve juste … je trouve que c'est triste. Vous formiez un joli couple et Michael t'aime profondément. Mais si tu n'as plus les mêmes sentiments qu'à l'époque alors tu as eu raison de rompre. Je suis content que vous soyez restés amis. Il est important pour toi. Il te fait du bien.

\- Il est important pour toi aussi, intervint Dean en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Sam sourit faiblement en hochant la tête.

\- Je l'aime bien. Il est cool.

Dean savait qu'il avait eu de la chance de trouver Michael au moment où il ne savait pas réellement qui il était encore. Son ancien petit ami lui avait appris à s'accepter et à s'assumer. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être aimé. Qu'il avait le droit d'être aimé. Il s'était montré patient avec lui et n'avait jamais cherché à brusquer les choses. Il avait également trouvé sa place facilement au sein de leur petite famille. Il était devenu ami avec Sam, s'était attiré les bonnes grâces de Bobby et avait réussi à séduire également Benny et les autres. Il était parfait. Attentionné et gentil. Drôle et généreux. Il était extrêmement séduisant. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir être toujours amoureux de lui. Ca aurait sans doute grandement facilité les choses pour lui.

\- Tu sais, tu pourras continuer à le voir. On est amis et je sais que tu lui manquerais beaucoup si toutefois tu coupais les ponts avec lui, lança Dean.

Sam lui tapota alors l'avant bras avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

\- Je le sais. Mais merci de me le dire, souffla t-il.

Ils restèrent ensuite de longues secondes en silence. Dean ne voyait pas quoi ajouter. Ils s'étaient tout dits. Mais le silence n'était pas inconfortable entre eux. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Ils se comprenaient la plupart du temps sans avoir besoin de parler. C'était un don qu'ils avaient développé durant leur enfance. Parfois, il était préférable de ne pas parler devant leur père pour éviter de le mettre en colère. John Winchester aimait ses enfants. Il ne savait simplement pas comment se comporter avec eux.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux comme Michael … un homme avec qui tu pourras vivre, avoua Sam en détournant à nouveau le regard.

Dean aurait pu lui dire qu'il en doutait. Qu'il n'était pas prêt et ne le serait probablement jamais. Il aurait probablement du lui expliquer qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir de relation amoureuse parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment quelqu'un pourrait l'aimer dans son état. Mais ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec son frère. Elle impliquerait qu'ils abordent des sujets un peu trop intimes qui finiraient par les mettre mal à l'aise tous les deux. Ils pouvaient parler de tout mais pas de sexe. Du moins jamais sérieusement. Et dire à son petit frère qu'il ne parvenait plus à avoir d'érections depuis son accident ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'il voulait faire dans un avenir proche. Il déglutit avec peine et finit par hocher doucement la tête.

\- Oui, j'espère moi aussi, mentit il.

Il avait aimé être en couple avec Michael. Il avait aimé savoir qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais seul et qu'il aurait toujours quelqu'un avec qui parler de son travail, de ses collègues ou de tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Il avait aimé la sensation d'appartenir à quelqu'un. D'être aimé et d'aimer sans restriction. Il savait que cette sensation finirait par lui manquer. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée de s'ouvrir à nouveau et de s'exposer au regard des autres. C'était un handicap certain.

\- L'homme qui partagera ta vie dans le futur aura une sacrée chance en tout cas … et il aura tout intérêt à s'en montrer digne, jeta Sam en guise de conclusion.

Dean sourit alors, touché par ce que son frère venait de dire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver cette personne et la présenter à Sam et Jess. Mais il avait trop de problèmes à régler pour le moment pour envisager quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il devait d'abord apprendre à s'accepter tel qu'il était avant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. La solitude était pesante parfois quand il passait ses journées cloitré dans son appartement à regarder la télévision. Mais il avait des amis et une famille sur qui il pouvait compter. Il n'était pas seul. Pas totalement. Et si les choses finissaient par s'arranger un jour, s'il parvenait enfin à accepter son corps tel qu'il était et par sortir de chez lui sans être terrifié, alors il tenterait de mettre les conseils de Charlie et de Sam en application. Ce ne serait probablement pas dans un futur proche mais cela restait une possibilité. Et pour Dean, cela valait tout l'or du monde dans sa situation.


	15. Nouvel avis

**Bonjour,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ... Castiel vient chercher des conseils auprès de Pamela et accepte de s'ouvrir à elle avant de prendre une décision importante.**

**Merci de me lire, de m'écrire et de m'encourager. Parfois, quand j'ai du mal à écrire, vos commentaires me redonnent de la force.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**You can't always get what you want des Rolling Stones**

**Chapitre 15 : Nouvel avis**

_« La plupart des gens qui demandent conseil connaissent la réponse, mais en espère une autre »_

_Anonyme_

Castiel avait besoin de conseils. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise quoi faire même s'il en avait déjà une vague idée. A vrai dire, il espérait secrètement qu'on finirait par lui dire qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire ce qu'il croyait devoir faire. Car la perspective le terrifiait littéralement. Il ne voulait pas aller trouver Dean. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec lui et son frère. Il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver confronté à l'homme qui l'avait envoyé balader. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas accueilli les bras ouverts. Il était persuadé que Dean refuserait de le croire. Et qu'il lui claquerait la porte au nez sans lui laisser le temps de lui fournir une quelconque preuve. Il perdrait son temps. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force.

Meg lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Kate qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Qu'il devait absolument transmettre les informations qu'il avait obtenues aux deux frères Winchester. Il ne pouvait pas garder les informations pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de cacher à Dean et Sam qu'ils avaient un demi frère. Et qu'il était mort. Ce serait égoïste et Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un d'égoïste. Le jeune kiné savait que son amie avait raison. Mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

Il avait demandé son avis à Balthazar. Même s'il partageait généralement l'avis de Meg, il lui arrivait d'être en désaccord avec la jeune femme. Il espérait que cette fois ci, ce serait le cas. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation sans lui épargner le moindre détail, il fut déçu de voir son ami lui confirmer qu'il était important d'aller trouver Dean. Peu importait que l'idée le terrifie, il était de son devoir de l'informer. Ce n'était pas pour le jeune soldat qu'il devait le faire mais pour Adam. Son petit ami aurait voulu que ses demis frères soient mis au courant de son existence. Que son lien avec John soit connu et reconnu par les autres membres de sa famille. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait fait ces démarches. S'il avait été encore en vie, il serait allé trouver Dean et Sam pour se présenter. Castiel devait le faire pour lui.

C'était logique. Raisonnable et totalement vrai. Castiel savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean et Sam dans l'ignorance. Comme il ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'Adam aurait voulu. Il espérait également que cette démarche agirait comme une thérapie pour lui même. Il n'avait pas envie d'oublier Adam. Bien au contraire. Mais il ne voulait plus souffrir constamment de son absence. Il ne voulait plus avoir l'impression permanente qu'il avait manqué à ses devoirs envers lui. En accomplissant ce que son petit ami aurait voulu faire de son vivant, il espérait pouvoir payer la dette qu'il continuait d'avoir la sensation d'avoir vis à vis de lui. Et peut être parviendrait il enfin à faire son deuil. Il avait envie de voir cette opportunité comme une main tendue du destin. Comme une chance incroyable. Même si l'idée d'aller trouver les deux frères Winchester et de se voir envoyer sur les roses le paniquait.

Castiel n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il était proprement terrifié par Dean. Il savait que le jeune soldat ne lui ferait jamais de mal physiquement. Mais il avait peur de ce qu'il était capable de lui dire. Des doutes qu'il semblait capable d'insinuer dans son esprit et de faire naître au fond de son cœur. Il savait que la mort d'Adam l'avait fait douter de lui, de ses capacités à lire et à comprendre les gens, dans tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru savoir de lui même. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'entendre dire toutes ces choses. Il aimait à penser qu'il connaissait son métier. Que s'il avait effectivement manqué les signes de la gravité de la dépression de son petit ami, il était tout de même capable de les reconnaître à présent. Dean avait réussi à l'en faire douter. Il avait réussi à réveiller sa peur d'échouer et la terreur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de manquer à son devoir. Le revoir serait comme raviver la plaie que la mort d'Adam avait causé en lui et qui n'était pas encore totalement guérie. Il était terrifié par le jeune soldat et il n'avait absolument pas envie de le voir.

Mais plus les jours passaient et plus il se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait là de sa seule solution. Il allait devoir prendre son courage à deux mains et se lancer. Sauf s'il trouvait quelqu'un pour le lui déconseiller. Quelqu'un de fiable qui connaissait un minimum le jeune soldat. Il ne voyait qu'une personne adéquate pour le faire changer d'avis. Pamela Barnes. Il ne savait pas si la jeune femme voyait encore Dean après le désastre de l'intervention de Sam mais elle connaissait suffisamment son ancien patient pour savoir si oui ou non, aller le voir était une bonne idée.

Castiel n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'aller la trouver. Il croisait simplement les doigts pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Qu'elle lui dise de ne pas intervenir personnellement et d'envoyer simplement à Dean une lettre anonyme lui expliquant le lien qu'il partageait avec Adam Milligan.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques jours pour trouver la force d'aller voir la jeune psychologue. Il n'était pas totalement sûr de pouvoir lui raconter l'histoire sans se mettre à pleurer ou à paniquer. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer devant elle. C'était stupide après tout. Elle était psychologue et avait du voir bien des patients pleurer dans son bureau. Mais Castiel n'était pas son patient. Il ne le serait jamais. Même s'il aurait bien eu besoin d'une thérapie …

Il vint la trouver une semaine et demi après son retour du Minnesota. Il la trouva dans son bureau, installée derrière l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle semblait concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait. Il espérait ne pas lui faire perdre son temps. Elle avait des patients qui avaient plus besoin d'elle que lui. Pendant une seconde, il hésita même à rebrousser chemin. Mais la voix de Meg résonna encore dans sa tête et il se força à entrer dans le bureau.

\- Je te dérange ? Lança t-il en espérant sans le vouloir que Pamela lui répondrait oui.

La jeune femme releva le nez de son ordinateur et lui adressa un large sourire. De toute évidence, elle avait besoin de faire une pause et elle était contente de le voir. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir lui parler à présent. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il devait commencer. Ou ce qu'il avait le droit de dire.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais mon chou. Entre, l'invita t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire crispé avant de prendre place sur le canapé que ses patients occupaient en général. Pamela s'assit en face de lui sur son fauteuil. Comme à son habitude, elle ne portait pas sa blouse d'hôpital mais un tee shirt qui portait le nom d'un groupe de rock et un jean moulant qui mettait en valeur ses formes. S'il n'avait pas été gay, il aurait probablement été distrait. Il se demandait parfois si ses patients hétéros n'étaient pas déstabilisés par son apparence.

\- A la tête que tu fais, je devine que tu n'es pas là pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, avança Pamela en étendant ses jambes devant elle sous la table qui les séparait.

Castiel n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il avait à dire constituait une mauvaise nouvelle pour la jeune femme mais il hocha tout de même la tête pour lui signifier que sa visite n'était pas uniquement une visite de courtoisie. Il se racla ensuite la gorge et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

\- Je suppose que tu as appris pour Dean Winchester, commença t-il pour se montrer le plus clair possible.

Il entendit Pamela soupirer mais il ne releva pas les yeux pour savoir l'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage. Elle devait sans doute penser qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission. Peut être même lui en voulait elle d'avoir gâcher toute chance d'aider le jeune soldat.

\- Je sais qu'il a changé de kiné et qu'il est à présent suivi dans un hôpital civil. Je sais également qu'il a fait un scandale en plein milieu d'une de tes séances avec Kevin Tran.

C'était un bien faible mot. Dean avait fait une vraie esclandre le jour où il avait annoncé son désir de quitter l'hôpital. Il avait humilié Castiel devant un de ses patients avant de l'insulter et de le menacer dans son bureau. « Scandale » n'était définitivement pas le mot approprié pour décrire son comportement. Mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Il m'a effectivement fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié que je prenne contact avec son frère dans son dos. Il a préféré changer de médecin parce que, si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a dit, je suis un salopard d'enfoiré … ces mots, pas les miens … et que je ne lui fais pas confiance pour prendre ses propres décisions. On peut dire que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme on l'avait imaginé.

Castiel releva finalement les yeux de ses genoux et observa Pamela. Elle ne sembla pas en colère ou déçue qu'il ait échoué. Elle paraissait seulement triste de savoir que leur plan n'avait pas fonctionné. De toute évidence, le rétablissement de Dean lui tenait réellement à cœur. Si seulement le jeune soldat pouvait s'en rendre compte, cela faciliterait grandement les choses pour tout le monde.

\- Il n'est pas non plus venu à notre précédent rendez vous et il m'a fait savoir par courrier qu'il ne voulait plus me voir non plus. De toute évidence, il a trouvé un autre praticien dans un autre hôpital. Ou il a peut être tout simplement abandonné l'idée de se faire suivre … ce qui serait catastrophique bien sûr mais je finirais par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser tomber. Pas quand je sens clairement que seul, il fonce droit dans le mur … et à grande vitesse, avança Pamela en se croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Castiel avait espéré que sa dispute avec Dean n'aurait aucune conséquence sur Pamela et sur le travail qu'elle avait entrepris avec le jeune soldat. Mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Dean avait apparemment voulu couper tous les liens qui le rattachaient à l'hôpital militaire où travaillait Castiel. Et ce dernier était presque sûr que c'était pour ne plus avoir à le croiser dans les couloirs. Ce qui le rendait doublement responsable si toutefois quelque chose arrivait à son ancien patient.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus envie de le laisser tomber mais je ne crois pas pouvoir faire grand chose de plus pour lui … professionnellement parlant.

\- Comment ça professionnellement parlant ? Ne manqua pas de relever Pamela en arquant un sourcil.

Castiel détourna aussitôt les yeux pour regarder le mur à sa droite. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et il détestait l'idée de ne pas être capable de parler à Pamela - qu'il considérait comme une amie - sans être à deux doigts de la crise de panique.

\- Je n'ai plus aucune chance de devenir son médecin et je le sais … je l'ai accepté je suppose parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais le destin a voulu que je … Pamela, est ce que je peux te confier quelque chose et te demander de ne surtout pas le répéter à qui que ce soit ?

Il entendit la jeune psychologue claquer des doigts sans doute pour attirer son attention. Il tourna la tête vers elle à contre cœur et fronça les sourcils quand il vit le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas se moquer de lui.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il, sur la défensive.

Pamela secoua la tête.

\- On est amis non Castiel ?

\- Oui … oui je crois qu'on l'est.

Castiel n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. A vrai dire, il n'en avait que deux. Trois s'il comptait Jason. Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir définir leur relation aussi facilement. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il pouvait également ajouter Pamela à cette liste. Il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle que de Meg et Balthazar mais il se sentait à l'aise en sa présence. Il avait la sensation qu'elle l'appréciait et il aimait passer du temps avec elle lors de leurs pauses. Mais il n'était jamais sorti avec elle, n'avait jamais cherché à la voir en dehors du travail ou même confié quoi que ce soit de vraiment personnel à la jeune psychologue. Il espérait qu'ils étaient amis. Il n'en était simplement pas sûr.

\- Et bien moi, je te le dis … je te l'affirme. Tu es mon ami alors tu ne devrais même pas avoir à me poser cette question. Tu peux tout me dire et tu peux compter sur moi pour ne pas le répéter à qui que ce soit. Et je ne te dis pas ça parce que je suis tenue par le secret professionnel. Je te le dis en tant qu'amie.

Castiel sentit un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il était soulagé par les propos de la jeune psychologue. Il avait bien fait de venir la voir.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé d'Adam n'est ce pas ? Lança t-il alors en détournant à nouveau les yeux.

Il avait toujours des difficultés à parler de lui et il ne pouvait pas le faire s'il fixait la personne qui l'écoutait dans les yeux. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on puisse voir dans son regard la souffrance qu'il ressentait toujours en évoquant son petit ami. Après cinq ans, les gens finissaient par trouver ça bizarre.

\- Tu m'en as parlé, confirma Pamela après quelques secondes.

Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration pour retrouver un semblant de calme et rassembler son courage pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il pouvait d'ors et déjà sentir que ce ne serait pas simple.

\- L'armée a renvoyé certaines de ses affaires à sa mère il y a quelques jours … des affaires qu'il ont retrouvé en Afghanistan. Kate … la mère d'Adam … m'a demandé de venir l'aider à les trier. A l'intérieur, j'ai trouvé … J'ai trouvé des papiers qui concernaient le père d'Adam. Il ne l'a jamais connu tu sais … sa mère ne lui a même jamais donné son nom. Je crois que ça a toujours été … une blessure pour lui. Et il a fini par faire les démarches pour le retrouver. Pamela … son père est … mon Dieu, son père c'est John Winchester.

Il s'interrompit et ferma les yeux une seconde pour se masser l'arrête du nez. Il avait un début de migraine et ce n'était probablement pas sur le point de s'arranger. Il savait qu'il sortirait épuisé de cette discussion. Il avait encore des rendez vous avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et il n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir les assurer dans l'état dans lequel il serait.

\- John Winchester comme … tu veux dire comme le John Winchester, bafouilla Pamela en face de lui.

Castiel la regarda alors à nouveau. Elle semblait complètement choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. La coïncidence était presque incroyable. Comme un pied de nez du destin. Ou comme un mauvaise blague faite par un Dieu en lequel Castiel ne croyait plus depuis longtemps.

\- John Winchester le père de Dean Winchester … le père de l'homme qui me déteste le plus au monde.

\- Il ne te déteste pas, protesta aussitôt Pamela.

Castiel inclina alors la tête sur le côté et dévisagea son amie.

\- Il me déteste … je peux te garantir qu'il me déteste, assura t-il.

Pamela ne semblait pas convaincue et Castiel était trop fatigué pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Il poussa un long soupire pour le signifier mais Pamela ne semblait pas avoir envie de laisser tomber le sujet. Elle pouvait être particulièrement tenace quand elle avait une idée en tête. C'était aussi ce qui faisait d'elle une excellente psychologue.

\- Il ne te déteste pas. Il est en colère. Et je pense qu'il l'est uniquement parce que tu lui rappelles tout ce qu'il sait déjà … ce qu'il refuse d'admettre. Tu es celui qui a mis le doigt sur ses problèmes, qui l'a poussé à en confier d'autre même du bout des lèvres. Tu lui fais peur … mais je sais qu'il ne te déteste pas.

Elle paraissait tellement sûre d'elle que Castiel avait presque envie de la croire. Mais il ne voyait pas ce que cela lui apportait. Ca ne changeait en rien le problème auquel il était confronté à cet instant précis. Devait il oui ou non aller trouver Dean pour lui parler d'Adam ? Il avait besoin d'une réponse et de préférence d'une réponse négative qui lui permettrait d'éviter une confrontation difficile.

\- Peu importe … à vrai dire, je me fiche de ce qu'il ressent à mon égard parce que, qu'il me déteste ou non, je sais qu'il ne sera pas content de me voir. Il ne me laissera peut être même pas le temps de lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire.

\- Tu envisages d'aller le voir directement ?

Castiel haussa les épaules avant de soupirer longuement à nouveau. C'était justement là toute la question. Il savait, au plus profond de lui même, qu'il devait aller le voir. C'était la chose la plus courageuse et la plus honnête à faire. Mais si sa raison connaissait déjà la réponse à la question, son cœur semblait encore hésiter. Il était fatigué. Epuisé de toujours avoir à chercher des solutions à des problèmes qui ne le concernaient même pas directement. Sa vie était trop compliquée. Il en avait assez. Parfois, il rêvait de pouvoir s'enfuir loin de tout et de tout le monde. Il avait envie de tout laisser derrière lui et de reprendre sa vie à zéro. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il savait qu'il n'en serait jamais capable.

\- Je n'envisage rien pour le moment parce que je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je … tout le monde me dit que je dois aller le voir … que c'est la bonne chose à faire mais il refusera de m'écouter et … je finirais peut être par aggraver les choses en me montrant. La nouvelle ne sera déjà pas facile à apprendre en elle même. Si en plus le messager est une personne qu'il … contre laquelle il est en colère, ce sera pire. Non ?

Pamela prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir et Castiel en profita pour baisser à nouveau les yeux sur ses genoux. Quand il entendit son amie se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention, il releva doucement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Adam aurait voulu que tu fasses ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

Castiel savait que son petit ami aurait eu envie de rencontrer ses demis frères s'il avait été encore en vie. Mais la question ne se posait plus à présent. Il pensait vraiment que son petit ami aurait aimé les savoir au courant. Mais l'aurait-il encouragé à aller les trouver personnellement ? Il n'en était pas sûr et c'était là tout le problème. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'Adam aurait vraiment voulu puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement abordé ce sujet ensemble. Castiel ne savait même pas que son petit ami avait entamé des recherches pour retrouver son père. Il avait vraiment cru que le jour où Adam réfléchirait sérieusement à cette éventualité, il serait le premier au courant. Il avait eu tort. Peut être son petit ami lui en aurait il parlé à son retour d'Afghanistan ? Peut être attendait il simplement d'avoir trouvé le nom de son père avant de lui en parler ? Castiel aurait accepté d'aller voir Dean et Sam avec lui sans hésiter. Il en aurait été honoré. Mais rien n'était plus pareil sans Adam. Castiel était mort de trouille.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. Comment pourrais je le savoir ? Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait entamé ces recherches.

Pamela hocha la tête pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se frotter les mains et de les joindre sur ses genoux. Castiel la regarda faire, impatient de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire et lui conseiller de faire. Une fois qu'il aurait son avis, il serait contraint de le suivre. Il ne pouvait pas repousser l'échéance éternellement. Il était temps pour lui de prendre une décision.

\- Tu penses qu'Adam aurait voulu les rencontrer ? S'il avait été en vie, tu crois qu'il les aurait appelée pour leur expliquer qu'il était leur demi frère ? Demanda t-elle.

Castiel en avait assez des questions. Il en avait assez de chercher des réponses. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Plus il réfléchissait à ce que Pamela lui demandait et plus il repensait à Adam. Il ne pensait pas avoir les épaules suffisamment solides pour jouer ce petit jeu là très longtemps. Il avait besoin d'entrer en action et de le faire rapidement. Une fois sa décision prise, il agirait en conséquences et pourra enfin mettre toute cette histoire derrière lui.

\- Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu les rencontrer, répondit-il sans réellement comprendre l'intérêt de la question.

Pamela appuya son coude sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil puis posa le côté de son visage contre la paume de sa main. Elle croisa ensuite les jambes et adressa un sourire à Castiel qui lui laissait penser qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait lui conseiller de faire. Mais qu'elle ne comptait pas se contenter de lui dire directement. Elle voulait le pousser à réfléchir par lui même et à en tirer les conséquences qui en découleraient. Pour qu'il pense que l'idée venait de lui et non d'elle. Pour que son choix lui semble fondé et réfléchi. Pas imposé. C'était une technique commune et qui fonctionnait parfaitement avec les patients lambdas. Mais Castiel n'était pas comme les autres personnes qui venaient consulter Pamela. Il voyait clair dans son jeu. Il ne comptait toutefois pas le lui dire. Il préférait de loin voir où tout cela allait le conduire.

\- Et tu penses qu'ils auraient pu s'entendre ? Demanda ensuite Pamela.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il était compliqué pour lui de répondre à cette question. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Sam pour savoir quel genre de personne il était. Et il n'avait rencontré Dean qu'après sa blessure. Il était presque sûr que le jeune soldat était quelqu'un de totalement différent quand il avait encore ses deux jambes. Adam était une personne qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer. Il était gentil et généreux. Ouvert d'esprit, tolérant et drôle. Il aimait à penser que Dean et Sam l'auraient aimé sans difficulté. Qu'ils auraient pu être des frères. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait affirmer qu'Adam les aurait aimés.

\- Je ne sais pas … peut être ? Sam m'a tout l'air d'un garçon intelligent et stable. Il aime de toute évidence énormément son frère. Je pense qu'il aurait été content d'en avoir un autre. Pour Dean, … je ne sais pas du tout quel genre de personne il était avant sa blessure. Ils étaient soldats tous les deux alors je suppose qu'ils se seraient trouvés des points communs. Et je soupçonne Dean d'être homosexuel alors mon existence et ma relation avec Adam ne lui auraient sans doute pas posé de problème non plus. Mais … comment en être sûr ? Comment pourrais je répondre à ta question avec certitude alors que je ne sais strictement rien d'eux ?

Pamela hocha à nouveau la tête avant de se redresser sur son fauteuil et de se frotter les cuisses du plat des mains. Castiel détourna alors les yeux et observa la pluie qui commençait à tomber derrière la vitre du bureau. Le temps semblait en accord avec ses émotions.

\- Je peux te rassurer sur au moins un point … Dean Winchester est effectivement homosexuel. Il l'a évoqué lors d'une de nos séances. Une des rares où il a accepté de me parler plus de quelques secondes du moins … Le fait que vous soyez un couple n'aurait pas posé de problème. Pour le reste, il est effectivement difficile d'être sûr qu'ils se seraient entendus mais tu en as bien une vague idée non ?

\- Bien sûr, concéda Castiel avant de soupirer longuement. Bien sûr oui … je pense qu'ils auraient pu s'entendre mais je ne vois pas ce que cela change.

Il reporta alors son attention sur Pamela et la dévisagea une seconde. Elle semblait toujours aussi sûr d'elle et cela commençait à énerver Castiel. Il avait la sensation qu'elle se moquait de lui. Et même s'il savait qu'elle en était incapable, c'était plus fort que lui. Il était sur les nerfs. Il était fatigué et comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait Adam, il avait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer jusqu'à épuisement.

\- Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose de drôle dans toute cette histoire ? Demanda t-il plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Pamela ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant. Elle fronça simplement les sourcils et fit signe à Castiel de continuer. Le jeune homme choisit alors de vider son sac. Il en avait beaucoup trop sur le cœur pour parvenir à réfléchir clairement.

\- J'ai l'impression que personne ne prend au sérieux ce qui est en train de se passer. Je ne suis pas … je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Je suis totalement perdu. Adam avait entamé ses recherches sans m'en parler et maintenant il est mort et j'ai toutes ces informations … je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Enfin si, je sais ce que je dois en faire … je ne sais simplement pas comment m'y prendre. Je suis terrifié à l'idée d'échouer parce que je sais qu'en transmettant aux frères Winchester les informations en ma possession, j'accomplirais en quelque sorte les dernières volontés d'Adam. Et cela me permettra peut être d'avancer enfin … de faire mon deuil … mais ce ne sera valable que si je réussis à faire entendre raison à Dean et je sais d'ors et déjà qu'il refusera de m'écouter. J'ai la sensation d'avoir tout raté. D'avoir tout gâché et d'avoir fait défaut à Adam alors que je ne savais même pas pour son lien de parenté avec les Winchester. Je … Pamela, il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je crois qu'à ce rythme là, je vais finir par perdre la tête. Et je ne peux pas … je ne peux plus …

Castiel s'interrompit finalement, à bout de souffle et incapable d'en dire plus. Il avait des larmes qui roulaient sur les joues et sa gorge était nouée. Il savait qu'il en avait trop dit. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas du avoir honte de se confier ainsi à une amie – et Pamela était son amie, elle le lui avait confirmé. Il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois avec Meg. Mais quand cette amie était également psychologue, les choses étaient différentes. Elle devait déjà se demander quels médicaments elle allait lui prescrire pour soigner sa dépression évidente. Il ne voulait pas devenir son patient. Il n'était pas encore prêt à guérir. Car cela impliquait qu'il devrait oublier Adam et il ne le pouvait pas. C'était trop tôt. Cinq ans après sa mort, c'était toujours trop tôt.

Castiel baissa les yeux, le corps secoué par des sanglots silencieux.

\- Cas, écoute moi, l'appela doucement Pamela après quelques secondes.

Castiel releva alors la tête. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes et il ne voyait pas clair. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour deviner la compassion et la sympathie sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais que les choses ne sont pas simples pour toi en ce moment et ce, sans doute, depuis la mort d'Adam. Et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Il est parfaitement normal de ne pas réussir à faire son deuil quand la mort de la personne qu'on aime est aussi brutale … inattendue et cruelle. Je ne reproche rien à Adam. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il a eu tort mais j'ai rencontré suffisamment de personnes dans son état pour comprendre son geste. Pour comprendre ce qui a pu le pousser à le faire. Mais … pour toi, pour sa mère, pour tous ceux qui restent, la mort est … elle n'a rien d'une échappatoire ou d'une solution. Elle laisse le sentiment que rien ne pourra plus jamais être pareil. Que les choses ne s'arrangeront pas et qu'elles ne feront qu'empirer.

\- Ca fait cinq ans, rappela Castiel en détournant à nouveau les yeux.

Il avait besoin de le préciser. Sans doute parce qu'il avait besoin de s'entendre dire que le temps n'avait aucune importance. Qu'il n'existait pas de norme à suivre dans ce type de situation. Que Castiel n'avait rien d'une personne faible.

\- Je te dirais exactement la même chose si cela faisait deux mois ou trente ans. Le temps est un allié précieux mais il n'agit pas de la même façon pour tout le monde. Parfois, on parvient à se remettre de la mort de quelqu'un en quelques mois … parfois en quelques années et parfois … parfois c'est plus long encore. Cinq ans, ce n'est rien quand on aime comme tu as aimé et continue d'aimer Adam. Ne me méprend pas … je pense vraiment qu'il est temps pour toi de faire ton travail de deuil et de commencer à avancer à nouveau mais tu ne m'entendras jamais te dire que tu as attendu trop longtemps. Ce que je sais en revanche … c'est que tu as aujourd'hui une opportunité unique de faire quelque chose pour Adam. De clore un chapitre de sa vie et par la même occasion d'en clore un de la tienne. Ce ne sera pas facile mais c'est quelque chose que tu dois faire … autant pour lui que pour toi.

Castiel savait déjà tout ça. Il l'avait compris à la seconde même où il avait trouvé les documents prouvant que John Winchester était le père d'Adam. C'était ce que Kate lui avait dit. Ce que Meg avait laissé sous entendre. Il savait que Pamela avait raison. Mais il avait espéré qu'elle serait de l'avis contraire. Qu'après l'avoir vu, il pourrait s'épargner cette épreuve.

\- Tu penses que je dois aller le trouver ? Que je dois aller les voir tous les deux pour leur donner les documents ? Lança t-il en fermant les yeux et en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il entendit Pamela bouger dans le fauteuil en face de lui mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter son regard pour le moment.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire … pas plus que ce n'est le rôle de tes amis ou de ta famille. Cette décision, tu dois la prendre toi même. Si on te force à faire quoi que ce soit, tu finiras par le regretter et cela pèsera sur toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Ce que je peux faire en revanche, c'est t'aider à comprendre ce dont tu as envie. Ce dont tu as besoin.

Castiel secoua la tête et choisit de se montrer totalement honnête avec Pamela. Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la jeune femme.

\- Ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi, me glisser sous ma couette et dormir pour oublier tout le reste. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'Adam soit là à mon réveil. Ce … ce que je veux, c'est ne plus jamais avoir à faire à Dean Winchester. Mais il n'est pas question de ce dont j'ai envie mais de ce que j'ai le devoir de faire.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant d'expirer lentement par le nez.

\- Et je dois le leur dire. Je ne peux pas garder ce secret pour moi. Ce serait égoïste et injuste. La seule chose que j'espérais, c'était de ne pas avoir à le faire personnellement. Je pensais pouvoir … leur envoyer les preuves par courrier avec une lettre anonyme leur expliquant la situation.

Pamela secoua alors la tête et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par sa réaction. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle confirme ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais de toute évidence, elle n'était pas de son avis.

\- Tu ne dois rien à personne Castiel. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qu'Adam a fait et plus encore, que tu n'es en rien responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouve Dean. Tu ne leur dois rien parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ces informations te sont parvenues par hasard … elles sont importantes et bien sûr, Dean et Sam ont le droit de savoir. Mais une nouvelle fois, tu n'as pas l'obligation de leur donner les documents en main propre. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable alors ne le fais pas. Il est important que tu te soucies de toi avant tout. Que tu prennes soin de toi. Il est grand temps que tu cesses de faire passer l'intérêt des autres avant le tien. C'est comme ça que tu guériras.

Castiel hocha alors la tête lentement. Ce que Pamela lui disait était plein de bon sens et sans nul doute ce qu'il avait espéré entendre en venant la trouver. Mais ce n'était plus bizarrement ce qu'il avait envie qu'elle lui dise maintenant qu'ils avaient discuté. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait cherché en le faisant se confier. Si c'était le cas, elle était vraiment douée. Il n'en avait jamais douté.

\- Si j'étais à leur place … je n'aimerais pas recevoir ce genre d'informations anonymement. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un en face de moi … même si ce n'est que pour lui hurler dessus et l'accuser de mentir. Je crois que je vais aller les trouver.

La décision s'était imposée à lui et il savait qu'elle était la bonne. Kate, Meg et les autres avaient eu raison depuis le début. Il ne se sentirait mieux qu'après avoir transmis les informations aux deux frères en face à face. C'était la première étape de la longue reconstruction qu'il devait entamer.

\- Si tu es sûr de toi, alors je ne peux que t'encourager à le faire. Et te rappeler que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Je suis ton ami Cas et je veux t'aider.

Castiel la remercia d'un petit sourire. Il soupira ensuite longuement. Cette discussion l'avait vidé de toute énergie. Il avait pourtant une longue journée qui l'attendait et il était hors de question de se faire porter pâle. Il allait devoir rassembler ses forces et continuer sa journée le plus normalement possible.

\- Cas, je peux te donner un dernier conseil ? Demanda alors Pamela, le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel l'encouragea à le faire d'un geste de la main.

\- Je crois vraiment que tu devrais … que tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un pour … pour discuter de tout ça. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je te pense incapable de faire face à cette situation sans une aide extérieure. Je pense sincèrement que tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer mais … tu as clairement besoin de parler. Et je sais que c'est parfois plus difficile de le faire avec des personnes qui nous connaissent. Je peux te recommander des confrères.

C'était exactement ce que Castiel avait toujours redouté depuis la mort d'Adam. S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui même, il savait qu'il avait besoin de rencontrer un psychologue pour travailler sur lui même et discuter de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais se l'entendre dire était difficile. Il n'était pas encore prêt à admettre qu'il avait besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel. Cela rendait les choses trop concrètes. Trop vraies.

\- Cas, avoir besoin d'aide n'est pas quelque chose dont on doit avoir honte. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu le répètes sans cesse à tous tes patients. Et je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de l'accepter quand on est directement concerné mais … je sais aussi qu'il y a en toi trop de colère, trop de chagrin et trop de questions auxquelles tu ne peux pas répondre pour parvenir à le gérer seul. C'est juste un conseil … je peux me tromper.

\- Mais tu ne te trompes jamais, rappela Castiel en souriant tristement à nouveau.

\- J'aime effectivement penser que je suis généralement dans le vrai, plaisanta Pamela en hochant la tête.

Castiel acquiesça alors. Il savait que son amie avait raison. Et il avait l'intention de prendre son conseil au sérieux même s'il n'était pas encore capable de l'accepter totalement. Il voulait aller mieux. Il voulait avancer. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il attendait de la vie mais il était persuadé que ce qu'il traversait en ce moment ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Il avait vu bien des hommes et femmes dépérir sans agir. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il avait envie de reprendre le dessus. Parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'Adam aurait voulu le voir faire. Il n'aurait pas accepter de le regarder s'enfermer dans son chagrin et dans son deuil. Il avait essayé de s'en sortir seul pendant cinq ans sans résultats. Il était temps pour lui d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire seul. Et même si ses amis étaient réellement géniaux, ils ne pouvaient pas trouver les mots adéquats. Seule une personne extérieure en serait capable.

\- Je vais m'occuper des frères Winchester et ensuite … ensuite je réfléchirais à ce que tu viens de me dire, accepta t-il finalement.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande, assura Pamela d'une voix douce.

Castiel jeta alors un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était temps pour lui de se rendre à son premier rendez vous de la journée. Il se leva du canapé et jeta un coup d'oeil à Pamela qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Merci pour tout, lança t-il.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit signe de la main qui semblait signifier qu'il n'avait aucune raison de la remercier avant de lui souhaiter bon courage pour sa journée. Castiel lui sourit alors puis quitta son bureau en repensant à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il rejoignit son bureau machinalement et fut surpris quand il se trouva enfin devant sa porte. Il entra à l'intérieur pour récupérer le dossier de son patient avant de prendre la direction de la salle où le jeune soldat l'attendait. Son cas était assez classique et suffisamment simple pour que Castiel n'ait pas besoin de se concentrer entièrement pour l'aider. Le jeune homme avait été blessé au bras durant une opération de sauvetage d'un autre soldat. Il avait reçu plusieurs balles et avait été immobilisé durant une longue période. Castiel devait l'aider à récupérer toute la mobilité de son bras et à regagner en musculature. Ce patient était volontaire et déterminé à aller mieux. Sa blessure n'était pas très sérieuse et il serait rapidement capable de retourner à son travail. C'était un cas simple comme Castiel en gérait trop peu.

Quand le jeune docteur retrouva son patient, il se mit presque aussitôt au travail. Il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Pamela quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était venu la trouver en espérant s'entendre dire quelque chose et ressortait convaincu du contraire. C'était un petit miracle. Il continuait de penser qu'aller trouver Dean et Sam en personne serait compliqué. Il était persuadé que les deux jeunes hommes refuseraient de l'écouter. Et il savait également qu'il en ressortirait détruit. Mais il était à présent persuadé que c'était la seule chose à faire. La seule solution pour clore ce chapitre de sa vie. Il avait pensé, la première fois qu'il avait vu Dean, que le jeune soldat était une chance incroyable de tirer un trait sur Adam et de mettre le passé derrière lui. Il avait pensé qu'il y parviendrait en l'aidant à surmonter sa blessure et son handicap. Ca avait été un échec. Mais Dean restait une opportunité pour lui de tirer un trait sur cinq années de souffrance et de culpabilité. La découverte de son lien de parenté avec Adam était une nouvelle chance. Il devait la saisir. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser lui filer entre les doigts. Il espérait également qu'apprendre ce qu'Adam avait vécu serait une chance pour le jeune soldat d'avancer à son tour. Qu'il se rendrait compte de ce que son comportement actuel pouvait avoir comme conséquences. Le destin d'Adam ne devait surtout pas être le sien. Il devait le comprendre. Et si Castiel pouvait l'y aider en lui parlant de l'homme qu'il avait aimé, continuait d'aimer et avait perdu, alors il le ferait. Même si cela serait sans nul doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il aurait à faire depuis la mort de son petit ami.

Il espérait également qu'en parlant d'Adam, son souvenir se perpétuerait à travers de nouvelles personnes. Qu'il ne serait plus le seul à savoir combien son petit ami était une personne extraordinaire. Il avait envie que d'autres le sachent. Qu'ils puissent en parler. Qu'il puisse vivre à travers eux également.

Castiel se raccrocha à ces pensées rassurantes alors qu'il guidait son patient dans les exercices qu'il faisait. Il ne se sentait pas réellement mieux depuis sa discussion avec Pamela. Il était toujours fatigué et toujours déprimé. Mais il avait pris conscience de plusieurs choses importantes. Et c'était sans nul doute là la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait reçu depuis plus de cinq ans.


	16. Opportunité

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 16ème et j'introduis un personnage qui aura de l'importance dans la suite. On entre vraiment dans le vif du sujet à présent.**

**Merci de m'écrire et de me lire. Je le répète à chaque fois mais ce ne sera jamais assez !**

**A jeudi**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Beautiful de Christina Aguilera**

**Chapitre 16 : Opportunité**

_« Une rencontre, c'est quelque chose de décisif, une porte, une fracture, un instant qui marque le temps et crée un avant et un après »_

_Pierre Emmanuel Schmitt_

Dean n'en revenait pas de s'être laissé convaincre. Il avait toujours su que Charlie était douée pour faire accepter tout et n'importe quoi à quiconque était suffisamment stupide pour l'écouter. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'elle serait à même de le pousser à oublier ses peurs, ses doutes et sa panique en quelques minutes.

Tout avait commencé par une lettre que le jeune soldat avait trouvé au courrier le matin même. Le chemin jusqu'à sa boîte aux lettres était une épreuve qu'il s'infligeait quotidiennement. La plupart du temps, il revenait les mains vides. Mais c'était généralement sa seule sortie de la journée – si une excursion dans le hall de son immeuble pouvait être considérée comme une « sortie » - et il en avait cruellement besoin. Chuck lui avait maintes fois répété qu'il était en train de se transformer en ermite et qu'il finirait par développer ce qu'il appelait de l' « agoraphobie ». Dean avait du regarder le mot dans le dictionnaire avant d'admettre que son kiné avait probablement raison. A force de rester confiné dans son appartement, il allait finir par ne plus jamais pouvoir en sortir. Il craignait le regard des gens mais il n'avait pas encore peur des gens dans leur ensemble. Cela finirait inévitablement par arriver s'il continuait sur cette voie. Il savait que Chuck avait raison.

Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à sortir de son immeuble et à faire quelques pas à l'extérieur sans raison valable. Charlie faisait généralement ses courses pour lui et Michael – qui avait toujours été un cuisinier hors paire – lui apportait sans cesse des plats fait maison. Il ne manquait de rien et n'avait pas besoin de sortir pour remplir son frigo. Il avait fini par trouver un compromis qui le satisfaisait et qui avait semblé convenir également à Chuck.

Une fois par jour, il enfilait sa prothèse et sortait dans le hall récupérer son courrier. Généralement, il n'y avait rien. Quelques publicités. De rares factures. Il devait faire moins de dix mètres pour rejoindre sa boîte aux lettres. Et quand il rentrait dans son appartement, il était épuisé. A bout de souffle et furieux de l'être.

Il ne croisait généralement personne durant ses « sorties ». Il s'était retrouvé une ou deux fois nez à nez avec certains de ses voisins. Il les avait salués rapidement avant de rentrer chez lui en tentant de ne pas boiter. Il se demandait souvent ce que ces gens pensaient de lui. S'il était le voisin bizarre dont tout le monde parlait quand ils étaient dans l'ascenseur ou dans le couloir. Il se demandait si certains savaient pour sa jambe. Il aurait du s'en ficher. Mais cela l'obsédait.

Et cela le dissuada presque de continuer à le faire. Il en discuta brièvement avec Chuck lors de l'un de leurs rendez vous. Son kiné lui assura qu'il avait tort de s'en faire. La plupart des gens se fichaient des personnes qui habitaient dans le même immeuble qu'eux. La majorité ne s'intéressait qu'à leurs propres problèmes et étaient trop centrés sur eux mêmes pour se soucier des autres. Il passait inaperçu et son obsession n'avait pas lieu d'être. Dean s'était laissé convaincre.

Chuck n'était pas un médecin ordinaire. A vrai dire, il ne ressemblait absolument pas à un docteur. Il avait le look d'un adolescent attardé et était lui même obnubilé par des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son métier. Il parlait souvent du roman qu'il était en train d'écrire et qui parlait de deux frères combattant les démons et les monstres pour venger leur mère. Il avait demandé la permission à Dean d'utiliser son prénom pour l'un de ses héros. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire « non ».

Il se sentait bizarrement à l'aise avec Chuck. C'était sans nul doute du au fait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Novak. Il ne forçait jamais Dean à faire quoi que ce soit. L'encourageait tout juste à porter sa prothèse. Et le jeune soldat s'était surpris à lui parler sans crainte. A faire des progrès en sa présence quand il avait cru ne jamais en être capable. Il pouvait à présent utiliser sa prothèse durant plusieurs heures d'affilée sans souffrir. Il ne savait pas si c'était du au détachement apparent de Chuck ou à sa façon unique de s'occuper de lui. Mais il lui en était reconnaissant.

Déterminé à continuer ses progrès, Dean accepta de suivre les conseils de Chuck et se força à aller chercher son courrier tous les matins. Les choses avançaient doucement mais surement pour lui et il se sentait réellement optimiste pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il était fier de lui à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans son appartement et c'était une victoire importante à ses yeux.

Alors quand il trouva une lettre dans sa boîte aux lettres ce matin là, il n'y prêta pas réellement attention jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau installé dans son canapé, une tasse de café à la main.

Il prit le temps de retirer sa prothèse et d'appliquer sur son moignon la crème que Chuck lui avait recommandée avant de prendre le courrier qu'il avait récupéré. Il jeta sur sa table basse la publicité dont il devrait se débarrasser plus tard puis ouvrit deux enveloppes qui contenaient des factures. Il garda la lettre pour la fin.

Personne ne lui écrivait jamais. Ce n'était plus réellement dans les mœurs maintenant que tout le monde possédait un téléphone portable et un ordinateur. Ses amis l'appelaient en général ou lui envoyait des SMS et des mails. Il n'avait même jamais reçu de cartes postales.

Quand il eut la dernière enveloppe dans la main, il l'observa durant de longues secondes, intrigué. Son nom était écrit sur le devant, proprement et presque scolairement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au timbre et au cachet de la poste. La lettre avait été posté à Chicago. C'était définitivement étrange.

Dean prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe. Il en sortit la lettre qu'il observa pendant un instant. Quand il déplia, il remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient sensiblement.

Il avait développé une sorte de sixième sens quand il était à l'armée. Ses supérieurs et ses hommes avaient souvent été impressionnés par sa capacité à sentir le danger avant qu'il ne se matérialise. Ce n'était pas infaillible. L'état dans lequel il était en était une preuve flagrante. Mais cela lui avait sauvé la vie quelques fois. Et en tenant le papier dans ses mains, il reconnut ce sentiment familier se former au creux de son estomac. Il ne s'agissait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Il aurait pu le jurer.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre une seconde, arrachant la peau morte qui s'y était accumulée avant de poser ses yeux sur les premières lignes de la lettre. Il était à présent persuadé qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait y trouver.

**« Sergent Winchester,**

**Vous ne savez pas qui je suis mais je sais, moi, parfaitement qui vous êtes. Je vous observe depuis longtemps maintenant et j'ai connaissance de la vie que vous avez choisi de mener. Vous êtes une honte pour l'armée. Une honte pour l'institution que vous disiez servir et pour tous les hommes qui se sont battus à vos côtés. Vous ne m'inspirez que du dégoût et il est important que vous le sachiez. »**

Dean s'interrompit une seconde, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il avait déjà été confronté à des ennemis prêt à le tuer sans sourciller. Il connaissait le danger et avait vu la mort de près. Mais jamais avant il n'avait ressenti une telle haine chez une personne. Quand il était confronté à un ennemi, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Il représentait un pays qu'on leur avait appris à haïr, une nation qu'on jugeait prétentieuse et qu'on voulait voir souffrir. Les personnes qu'il combattait n'avaient rien contre lui à titre personnel. Il pouvait comprendre leur haine. Il pouvait comprendre leur désir de le tuer. Mais les choses étaient différentes avec la personne qui lui avait écrit. Il n'était plus question de métier, de pays ou d'endoctrinement subi au plus jeune âge. On l'attaquait sur ce qu'il était. Sur sa personne et ses choix de vie. On l'attaquait parce qu'il était homosexuel et c'était quelque chose que Dean n'avait jamais réellement connu dans sa vie.

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua à lire la lettre.

**« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas le seul à salir l'armée de notre grand pays en pensant pouvoir l'intégrer malgré vos déviances. Vous n'êtes pas le seul que j'ai observé durant toutes ces années. J'en ai connu d'autres qui pensaient pouvoir se mêler aux gens normaux. Je ne peux pas l'accepter et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour les remettre à leur place.**

**Quand j'ai appris pour votre blessure, j'ai été heureux de voir que Dieu vous avait enfin puni pour votre orgueil. Qu'il vous avait remis à votre place. Vous avez pêché durant trop d'années et vous en avez payé les conséquences.**

**Sachez que je garde un œil sur vous Sergent Winchester. Je ne vous autoriserais jamais à exercer une quelconque fonction au sein de l'armée que je continuerais à protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Vous irez en enfer pour vos actes. Dieu ne tolèrera jamais l'homosexualité.**

**Je n'accepterais jamais que vos vices déteignent sur les autres et si je dois vous empêcher de contaminer les autres, alors je le ferais sans hésiter.**

**Restez là où vous êtes et tout se passera bien. Réfléchissez à vos actes et ses conséquences. Entrez dans le droit chemin. C'est la seule chose qui vous offrira le pardon de Dieu.**

**Je vous observe. »**

La lettre n'était pas signée mais Dean n'était pas surpris. Il savait que les personnes qui écrivaient ce type de courrier n'avaient jamais le courage d'assumer leur propos.

La menace, en revanche, était suffisamment claire pour qu'il la prenne au sérieux. Il n'avait jamais été réellement confronté directement à des homophobes. Il savait que son style de vie n'était pas toléré par tout le monde. Il l'avait accepté. Il n'était pas idiot au point de croire que la société dans son ensemble était suffisamment ouverte d'esprit pour que les personnes différentes puissent vivre dans la paix éternellement. Il avait entendu parler d'agressions racistes ou homophobes. Il les avait toutes condamnées. Mais jamais avant il n'en avait été la cible directe. Les gens qui le désapprouvaient le savaient également capable de se défendre. Il était intimidant et cela le mettait en sécurité. Mais à présent qu'il était vulnérable, il ne pouvait pas nier le danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête. L'homme qui lui avait écrit était à prendre au sérieux.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens comme lui – ou ceux qu'on visait uniquement parce qu'ils étaient d'origine étrangère ou que leur couleur de peau ne plaisait pas – ne pouvait pas être laissés tranquille. La seule personne qu'il avait connue et qu'il avait su incapable de tolérer sa différence était son propre père. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué son homosexualité et qu'il l'avait lui même nié jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Michael.

Et avec le temps, accepté par son frère et ses amis, il avait fini par oublier qu'il resterait une cible pour certaines personnes. Cette lettre était un rappel à l'ordre. Et il était terrifié.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées avant de maudire mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser intimider. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Il n'imposait pas son choix de vie à ses proches. Il n'en avait jamais fait étalage dans son métier. Il estimait avoir le droit de faire ce que bon lui semblait du moment qu'il ne forçait personne à en faire de même. Il était un être humain comme les autres. Son homosexualité faisait partie de lui et il ne laisserait personne le convaincre qu'il était un monstre.

Ces personnes qui tentaient d'effrayer les gens comme lui ne pouvaient pas gagner. Et si leurs menaces étaient efficaces, ils en sortaient triomphants. C'était exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Dean n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider facilement. Il avait fait des choix, les assumait et peu importait ce que les autres en pensaient.

Le jeune soldat hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant de froisser la lettre puis de la déchirer et d'en jeter les morceaux par terre. Il avait envie de sortir et de crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait le droit d'être qui il était. Qu'on n'avait pas le droit de le juger sur son choix de vie. Qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne et qu'il souhaitait juste vivre tranquillement. Bien sûr, cela impliquait de sortir de chez lui et il n'en avait pas la force pour le moment.

Mais il devait faire quelque chose. Rester enfermé chez lui – même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec la lettre reçue – devait satisfaire l'homme qui lui avait écrit. Et il refusait que ce salopard puisse penser qu'il avait gagné.

Dean fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait pour le moment et contacta Charlie.

Il lui expliqua toute l'histoire et lui résuma ce que la lettre contenait. La jeune femme se mit alors à crier dans le téléphone des choses que Dean aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Il la laissa râler pendant de longues minutes avant de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider. Il lui avoua ensuite que cette lettre avait déclenché chez lui un déclic. Il n'était pas prêt à rencontrer quelqu'un et à refaire sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention non plus de se terrer dans son appartement jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il allait vivre pour défier l'homme qui lui avait écrit. Il allait s'assumer et triompher des menaces reçues. Cela sembla ravir Charlie qui lui proposa d'organiser une soirée le soir même pour fêter ses bonnes résolutions.

Dean refusa aussitôt. Il avait envie de montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'homme qui avait écrit la lettre mais il restait tout de même terrifié par le regard des autres. Pas sur son homosexualité non. Mais sur son apparence physique. Charlie se lança alors dans une longue explication qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille. Son cerveau tournait à deux mille à l'heure. Il avait envie de sortir mais il ne pensait pas avoir à le faire aussi vite. Mais la jeune femme s'employa à lui démontrer point par point pourquoi il avait tort et il finit par se laisser convaincre. A sa grande surprise, il accepta même de la suivre dans un bar gay qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir au centre ville.

Il passa la journée à se maudire d'avoir accepté et à maudire Charlie d'avoir réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il s'interrogea ensuite longuement sur la nécessité ou non de mettre sa prothèse pour l'occasion. Quand il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à prendre la décision par lui même, il appela Chuck pour lui demander conseil.

Son kiné sembla emballé par sa décision et l'encouragea à utiliser sa prothèse. Il lui demanda ensuite de ne pas forcer et de rentrer chez lui dès qu'il ressentirait la moindre douleur. Dean l'écouta le féliciter avant de raccrocher, déterminé.

Cette lettre était peut être ce dont il avait besoin pour reprendre enfin sa vie en main. Il ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à Charlie. Il allait sortir avec elle, s'amuser et se comporter enfin comme il l'aurait fait avant de perdre sa jambe.

Il prit une douche rapide, ajusta sa prothèse puis s'habilla. Quand il observa son reflet dans le miroir en pied que Charlie lui avait acheté à titre thérapeutique – parce qu'il devait s'habituer à son image selon elle – il avait presque l'impression d'être quelqu'un de normal. Sa prothèse ne se devinait pas sous son jean et personne ne pourrait comprendre qu'il lui manquait une jambe. Il se sourit faiblement, satisfait pour la première fois depuis longtemps de l'image qu'il étudiait.  
Quand Charlie arriva enfin, il était stressé mais motivé. La jeune femme le félicita pour sa décision, le complimenta sur son apparence puis le guida jusqu'à sa voiture garé en bas de chez lui.

Ils parlèrent à nouveau de la lettre sur le chemin. Dean n'avait pas cessé d'y penser de la journée. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer les menaces et la possibilité que cet homme – il était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'un soldat – puisse passer à l'acte. Mais il avait également décidé que cela ne devait pas dicter sa vie. Il avait affronté des personnes armées et déterminées à le tuer. Il avait vu la mort en face. Il n'acceptait pas d'avoir peur de cet homme. Il allait se montrer plus fort que lui.

Ils se garèrent non loin de l'entrée du bar pour éviter à Dean d'avoir trop à marcher. Charlie eut la délicatesse de ne pas arrêter sa voiture sur la place handicapée et le jeune homme la remercia d'un rapide sourire. Il voulait passer une soirée normale. Agir comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Comme le Dean qu'il n'était plus mais mourrait d'envie d'être à nouveau. Il savait que son amie le comprenait.

L'endroit était bondé et dès qu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur, Dean eut la sensation qu'il allait paniquer. Il pouvait sentir des regards se poser sur lui. Des regards intéressés. Il n'était pas venu là pour trouver quelqu'un à ramener chez lui. Il n'était pas prêt pour rencontrer un homme. Et le sexe restait hors de question. Il voulait juste essayer de s'amuser. Il espérait simplement parvenir à le faire sans penser constamment aux gens qui le regardaient. Il savait que sa prothèse n'était pas visible mais son rapide essoufflement l'était inévitablement. Il prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration avant de suivre Charlie jusqu'au bar. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite dans sa poitrine et un début de migraine. Il devait lutter contre son envie de prendre la fuite et de retourner s'enfermer dans son appartement. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter de suivre son ami. Ou il aurait du procéder par étape. Eviter un endroit bondé comme celui ci. Un endroit où les gens se rendaient pour trouver de la compagnie. Dean n'était pas intéressé. Il espérait sincèrement que cela se lisait sur son visage.

Il prit place sur un bar à la droite de Charlie et laissa la jeune femme commander deux bières. Il garda le regard rivé sur l'alignement de bouteilles devant lui et fit en sorte de ne pas prêter attention aux autres clients. Ils étaient nombreux autour d'eux. Dean pouvait sentir leur présence. L'armée lui avait appris à faire particulièrement attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Cela lui avait souvent sauvé la vie. Il se raccrochait à ses vieux réflexes même s'ils ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité dans la vie civile. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher. C'était imprégné en lui, gravé dans son cerveau. Il restait un soldat malgré tout. Il en serait toujours un dans sa tête.

Il ne réalisa pas que Charlie lui parlait avant que la jeune femme ne lui donne un coup dans le bras pour attirer son attention. Il tourna alors le visage vers elle. Elle semblait un peu inquiète pour lui.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ici, on peut partir, suggéra t-elle.

Dean aurait pu dire oui. Il savait que Charlie ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Elle ne cherchait pas à le brusquer. Elle voulait simplement l'aider. Et s'il lui confiait à quel point il était nerveux, elle l'escorterait à l'extérieur sans lui demander d'explication ou sans lui reprocher de gâcher la soirée. Mais il choisit de ne pas confirmer ses soupçons. Il avait envie d'essayer. Il avait fait le chemin jusque là et il voulait tenter sa chance. Il ne savait pas encore si cela serait un échec ou non mais il était déterminé. Malgré la peur qu'il sentait grandir en lui, il était trop fier pour admettre sa défaite avant qu'elle ne soit réellement concrète.

\- Je veux essayer, se contenta t-il de dire après quelques secondes.

Charlie lui sourit à nouveau avant d'hocher la tête. Le serveur déposa quelques secondes plus tard leur deux bières et Dean la prit entre ses mains pour leur éviter de trembler. Charlie en fit de même et invita le jeune homme à trinquer avec elle.

\- A toi et merde à tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas l'accepter, énonça t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Dean acquiesça puis porta son verre à ses lèvres. Il but une gorgée de sa bière avant de reposer son verre devant lui. La musique qui résonnait autour d'eux était tout à fait le genre que Dean détestait. Elle était trop électronique, trop violente et trop artificielle. Parfaite pour danser selon la majorité. Mais inécoutable pour Dean. Il fit en sorte de ne pas y prêter trop attention. Il était concentré sur sa bière et sur Charlie. Il pouvait presque imaginer qu'il se trouvait dans son salon avec son amie s'il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Et s'il ne se concentrait pas sur les regards qui continuaient de se poser sur lui à intervalles réguliers.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand adepte de ce type d'endroits. Quand il n'était pas encore avec Michael, il refusait catégoriquement de mettre les pieds dans un bar gay et préférait de loin un pub plus calme où il pouvait discuter tranquillement avec ses amis. Une fois qu'il avait admis ce qu'il était, il s'était mis en couple avec Michael. Son petit ami n'était pas non plus fan des endroits à la mode et optait généralement pour des lieux leur offrant plus d'intimité. Dean supposait qu'il aurait aimé cet endroit s'il avait été célibataire et qu'il n'avait pas été blessé quelques mois plus tôt. Il serait peut être venu pour trouver quelqu'un. Mais les choses étaient différentes et il savait à présent qu'il ne pourrait jamais être totalement à l'aise dans un endroit bondé comme celui ci. Il refusait toujours de regarder autour de lui. Refusait de croiser le regard d'hommes qui pourraient le croire à tort intéressé. De regarder ceux qui n'avaient aucun problème à se laisser séduire. Il savait qu'il y avait des couples autour de lui qui s'embrassaient ou dansaient derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour le savoir.

\- Tu sais, c'est dans un endroit comme celui ci que j'ai rencontré Gilda, confia Charlie après de longues secondes de silence.

Dean se souvenait parfaitement d'elle. Charlie l'avait fréquentée durant quelques mois un an plus tôt. Elle était jolie, drôle et avait un fort caractère. C'était exactement le genre de femme que son amie aimait. Leur histoire avait été intense et passionnée. Mais Gilda avait du quitter Chicago pour s'installer à l'étranger et Charlie ne l'avait jamais revue. Dean se demandait parfois si elle n'était pas toujours amoureuse d'elle. Il savait que Gilda avait beaucoup compté pour son amie.

\- Tu pourrais l'appeler. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait ces trucs qu'on appelle des avions et qui permettent de se rendre presque n'importe où en un minimum de temps, plaisanta t-il.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

\- Et te laisser ici tout seul … tu serais perdu sans moi.

C'était vrai. Charlie n'était pas sa seule amie. Il se savait entouré et aimé. Mais elle était comme sa petite sœur et il avait terriblement besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Elle était la seule capable de le faire rire quand il était au fond du trou. La seule à toujours trouver les mots justes. Elle était son roc et Dean serait perdu sans elle. Mais il n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de confirmer ses propos.

\- Oh je t'en prie, je suis un grand garçon. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller sans toi pendant quelques semaines, assura t-il.

Charlie le regarda alors en arquant un sourcil.

\- Et qui regarderait Games of Thrones et Queer as Folk avec toi hein ? Michael ? Sam ? Benny ? Non … il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu peux pleinement assumer ton amour pour Michael Novotny.

Dean ne put alors s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire qui le soulagea considérablement. Charlie avait définitivement un don pour le faire se sentir à l'aise même quand il avait toutes les raisons de ne pas l'être.

\- Peut être mais tu as au moins autant besoin de moi que moi de toi. A qui d'autre pourrais tu parler pendant des heures et sans épargner le moindre détail d'ailleurs, ce qui permet moi de te le dire est abominable pour moi, de ce que tu aimerais faire à Hermione Granger ?

\- Hermione Granger est canon, protesta aussitôt Charlie.

\- Hermione Granger est fictive ma belle.

C'était une discussion qu'ils avaient souvent ensemble. Ils aimaient parler du personnage de film, série ou livre avec lequel ils aimeraient passer la nuit. Charlie ne changeait jamais d'avis. Hermione était son idéal féminin. Du moins, une fois adulte. Dean, quant à lui, hésitait clairement entre Han Solo et Batman – Christian Bale pas Michael Keaton – et se l'était vu reprocher à plusieurs reprises. Ils regardaient ensemble les rediffusions de Docteur Sexy MD en se moquant des dialogues et passaient ensuite des heures à débattre des méchants dans les films tirés de Comics. Ils pouvaient également parler de choses sérieuses. Dean pouvait tout dire à Charlie et savait surtout qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour lui changer les idées.

\- Han Solo aussi … et Batman …

\- Christian Bale est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, intervint Dean en souriant. Harrison Ford également.

\- Oui mais Harrison Ford a quatre vingt ans et je doute que tu aies très envie de te le faire maintenant.

Elle marquait un point. Mais Dean avait tout de même passé beaucoup d'heures à fantasmer sur Han Solo quand il était jeune.

\- Et je te rappelle qu'Emma Watson existe aussi et … crois moi, si elle passait la porte de ce bar, je serais vraiment obligée de te laisser en plan parce que je ne laisserais certainement pas passer ma chance avec elle.

Harrison Ford n'a pas quatre vingt ans mais soixante dix, intervint Dean à court d'arguments.

\- Oh parce que ça change tout, lâcha alors Charlie faussement exaspérée.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de discuter pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles Dean oublia la présence des gens autour d'eux et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il fut de nouveau confronté à la réalité quand une main se posa dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. Il sentit aussitôt Charlie se tendre à ses côtés. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui lui souriait. Un jeune homme qui semblait définitivement intéressé.

\- Bonsoir, murmura l'inconnu en retirant sa main du dos de Dean pour venir s'immiscer entre Charlie et lui, tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

Dean avait envie de lui dire de partir et il pouvait déjà sentir la colère monter en lui par vagues successives. Pourquoi ne pouvait on pas le laisser tranquille ? Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Une bière et Charlie. C'était amplement suffisant. Mais de toute évidence, le message n'avait pas été suffisamment clair pour l'homme qui le regardait à présent avec intérêt.

\- Désolé de vous déranger mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te remarquer depuis l'autre bout du bar et … je voulais juste venir te dire « bonsoir » et … t'offrir un verre.

Dean leva sa bière pour montrer à l'inconnu que c'était inutile avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'envoyer balader mais l'homme ne semblait pas avoir envie de le laisser faire.

\- Avant que tu ne me dises de partir, parce que je sais que c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire, je tenais juste à te dire que je te trouve à couper le souffle et que je serais vraiment honoré si tu acceptais de me donner ton numéro de téléphone.

Dean laissa échapper un long soupire. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de refuser les avances d'un homme. Il n'en avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion. Avant son accident, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Michael et personne ne venait s'immiscer entre eux. Il était de toute évidence clair pour tout le monde qu'ils formaient un couple. Et la plupart des gens respectaient cela. Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment procéder. Mais il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas à cet homme une chance de le convaincre.

\- Désolé mais je suis avec mon amie et je ne suis pas intéressé, expliqua t-il le plus calmement possible.

L'homme qui les avait interrompu jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme par dessus son épaule avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. Il semblait gentil. Et sincère. Mais Dean n'était pas intéressé. Il admettait facilement que l'homme était séduisant. Il était grand, mince et avait un visage fin. Sa peau noire ne semblait souffrir d'aucun défaut. Il était plus jeune que Dean mais pas de beaucoup. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur lui et ne semblaient pas prêt à s'en détacher.

\- Je tombe au mauvais moment alors … je m'en excuse. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses … je ne viens pas souvent dans ce type d'endroits. A vrai dire, je suis plutôt le genre d'homme à aimer les lieux moins … bondés mais … ok, je m'y suis mal pris. Je m'appelle Jake … Jake Talley et je suis désolé de m'être montré aussi … malpoli. J'espère que cela ne jouera pas contre moi.

En temps normal, Dean aurait probablement été flatté de l'intérêt du jeune homme. Mais il pouvait sentir la pression de sa prothèse sur son moignon et cela rendait les choses trop compliquées. Jake ne savait pas. Il ne serait jamais venu s'il avait su.

\- Je suis désolé, commença Dean parce qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer désagréable.

Jake n'était visiblement pas là pour lui faire du rentre dedans. Il tentait sa chance et il en avait parfaitement le droit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Dean n'était pas disposé à accepter ses avances. Il ne pouvait décemment pas deviner l'état d'esprit dans lequel le jeune homme se trouvait actuellement. Son intérêt était flatteur même s'il était malvenu.

\- Je tombe mal … je comprends. Tu n'es sans doute même pas libre, avança Jake visiblement déçu.

\- A vrai dire, si, je le suis. Mais c'est trop … récent. Et je ne suis pas … je viens juste de rentrer de … je viens d'être démobilisé, se surprit à préciser Dean malgré lui.

Jake fronça alors les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Dean était surpris lui aussi. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se confier à son prétendant. A vrai dire, il avait eu l'intention de lui dire gentiment de partir. Mais sa bouche ne semblait plus vraiment prendre en compte les ordres de son cerveau.

\- Oh, l'armée hein ? Combien de temps ? Demanda Jake qui semblait sincèrement intéressé.

Dean n'aimait pas en parler. Cela lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu en plus de sa jambe. Ou en raison de sa jambe. Il n'aimait pas se raccrocher au passé même s'il y pensait presque quotidiennement. Il avait aimé être un soldat. Aimé être Sergent et avoir des hommes et des femmes sous ses ordres. Il n'était plus rien de tout ça aujourd'hui. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nostalgique.

\- Sept années dans les Marines, répondit il finalement.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière Jake à Charlie qui buvait sa bière en silence. Elle avait un mince sourire accrochée sur les lèvres. Elle semblait contente de le voir parler avec un inconnu sans chercher à s'enfuir ou sans paniquer. Il était surpris de ne pas avoir encore pris ses jambes à son cou.

\- J'ai servi deux ans en Afghanistan avant d'être démobilisé en raison d'une blessure à l'épaule. Le convoi dans lequel je me trouvais a été attaqué au lance roquette. Ma voiture s'est retourné et j'ai été coincé dessous. Mon épaule a été brisé à plusieurs endroits et j'ai eu de la chance de retrouver un semblant de mobilité. Ca fait deux ans et je n'arrive toujours pas à le bouger normalement. Je fais avec … je suppose que tu peux comprendre.

Dean était sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. C'était presque comme si le destin lui avait envoyé la personne la moins à même de le faire paniquer pour le réintroduire doucement dans le circuit. Même s'il ne connaissait pas Jake, il se sentait proche de lui simplement parce qu'ils avaient vécu une expérience similaire. C'était le dessin. Ou une sacrée coïncidence. Dean ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser ou quoi croire.

\- Je comprends. J'ai vécu quelque chose de plus ou moins similaire. Mon convoi a aussi été attaqué en Irak. J'ai été éjecté du véhicule et ma jambe a … disons que je n'en suis pas sorti indemne non plus, expliqua t-il en baissant d'un ton pour que Jake soit le seul à l'entendre.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de son expérience avec qui que ce soit d'autre que ses proches, ses médecins ou Jimmy. Il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais il savait que Jake pouvait le comprendre. Il savait également que le jeune homme ne le jugerait pas. Ils étaient tous les deux des soldats et ils avaient tous les deux vécu l'enfer. C'était quelque chose qui liait tous les vétérans dans le monde. Ils pouvaient se comprendre. Dean était à présent content que Jake ait pris la peine de venir lui parler. Même s'il n'y aurait probablement jamais rien de plus entre eux, ils pourraient devenir amis. Dean avait besoin de gens dans sa situation pour le soutenir.

\- Ca craint. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un genou à terre qu'on est abattu hein ?! Il faut juste savoir se relever.

Dean hocha la tête. Les paroles de Jake étaient pleines de bon sens. Mais elles étaient également inutiles. Car le jeune homme savait très bien qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à se relever. Pour le moment, il était bloqué au sol. Il attendait patiemment de retrouver un semblant de force. Il avait la sensation que ce jour ne viendrait pas. Mais il n'avait pas envie de plomber le moral de Jake en le lui disant.

A la place, il regarda le jeune homme se pencher dans sa direction et approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Ton prothésiste a fait un travail génial, murmura t-il.

Dean ouvrit la bouche sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait dire mais il la referma quand il vit le visage de Jake. Le jeune homme lui souriait. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses propos. Il ne se moquait pas de lui. Il avait même pris la peine de lui dire à l'oreille afin que personne ne l'entende. Il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Et quand il ajouta un clin d'oeil, Dean fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu as un stylo ? Demanda t-il.

Jake hocha la tête et en sortit un de la poche de sa veste. Dean le prit alors et nota son numéro de téléphone sur la serviette en papier que le barman lui avait donné en même temps que sa bière. Il la tendit ensuite à Jake qui la prit dans sa main en observant les numéros avec attention.

\- Je t'appellerais, assura t-il. Et on pourra parler plus longuement de nos expériences respectives.

Dean hocha la tête puis regarda Jake se pencher vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner. Le jeune homme resta de longues secondes immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir donné son numéro de téléphone à Jake. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il avait été touché par l'attitude du jeune homme. Par les mots qu'il avait prononcé et par le fait qu'ils étaient soldats tous les deux. Il avait envie de croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un signe de destin. Peut être était ce le moment pour lui de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à sortir avec Jake. Mais il n'était pas contre l'idée de le revoir. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui et sur ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- Il est mignon, lâcha alors Charlie, le tirant de ses songes.

Dean devait admettre que Jake était très séduisant. Et il devait également avouer qu'il était surpris de voir que le jeune soldat avait jeté son dévolu sur lui quand il y avait des dizaines d'autres hommes plus séduisants que lui dans le bar. Pourtant, il l'avait choisi lui. Dean savait qu'il lui arrivait d'attirer les regards. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il tirait une quelconque fierté. Avant son accident, il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à son apparence. Michael l'aimait et le trouvait à son goût. C'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour être heureux. Mais à présent qu'il était seul et – s'il s'en tenait à ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui même – défiguré, le fait que Jake se soit senti attiré par lui revêtait une importance toute particulière. Il ne devait pas oublier cependant que son handicap ne se devinait pas. Pourtant, Jake y avait fait référence et n'avait pas semblé gêné. Dean était perdu. Et légèrement paniqué maintenant qu'il y pensait sérieusement. Il n'aurait jamais du donner son numéro de téléphone au jeune homme. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à ses avances.

\- Hé Dean … tu es toujours avec moi ? Demanda Charlie.

Le jeune homme leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête. Il savait que son amie s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Il était inutile de se laisser envahir par le doute et les questions. Il lui suffisait d'en parler avec elle.

\- Tu vas le revoir ? L'interrogea ensuite Charlie qui ne semblait pas lassée de lui poser des questions.

Dean haussa les épaules et se décida enfin à reprendre la parole pour répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas … je … je suppose. Je ne devrais pas. Je … peut être que je devrais non ?

Il était conscient que ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens. Mais il n'était pas capable de se montrer plus clair et il espérait sincèrement que Charlie le connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire.

\- Et bien rien ne t'oblige à le revoir si tu n'en as pas envie mais rien ne t'empêche de le revoir si tu en as envie, expliqua la jeune femme en souriant.

Ce n'était pas réellement la réponse que Dean attendait mais il devrait s'en contenter. Charlie ne lui dirait jamais quoi faire. Elle lui expliquait les choix qu'il avait. Même s'il les connaissait déjà.

\- Il sait pour … il m'a dit que mon prothésiste avait fait un super travail. Ca veut dire qu'il sait non ? Et ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui poser de problèmes. Je … quelle chance j'ai de retrouver un autre soldat, blessé comme moi et visiblement gay ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Charlie vida alors sa bière et en recommanda deux autres. Dean termina son verre à son tour avant de pousser un long soupire. La soirée ne se déroulait pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré et il ne savait pas si c'était ou non une bonne chose. A vrai dire, il avait la sensation de ne plus savoir grand chose à cet instant précis. C'était déstabilisant.

\- Dean, je te l'ai dit mille fois … la majorité des hommes se ficheront complètement de savoir qu'il te manque ou non une jambe. Et de toute évidence, Jake fait partie de ceux là. Alors, s'il te plait, si tu as envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, saute sur l'occasion. Je doute qu'il te demande de l'épouser au premier rendez vous. Tu auras le temps de te poser toutes ces questions si toutefois les choses devenaient sérieuses. Mais pour le moment, je crois que tu devrais saisir l'occasion et sortir avec lui. Juste pour passer du bon temps et te changer les idées. Ca m'a tout l'air d'un garçon bien.

Une nouvelle fois, Charlie avait probablement raison. Il pouvait parfaitement accepter de sortir avec Jake sans lui promettre quoi que ce soit de plus. Il s'était senti en sécurité avec lui et ils avaient vécus des expériences similaires. Il passerait certainement une bonne soirée avec lui. Si toutefois les choses ne se passaient pas bien, il lui suffirait de ne plus le revoir. C'était aussi simple que ça. Sauf que ça ne l'était pas pour le jeune homme. Il ne se sentait pas prêt et il était terrorisé. Il avait toutefois tort de s'en faire pour le moment. Il n'était même pas sûr que Jake le rappellerait. Il était inutile de s'interroger sur quelque chose qui avait des chances de ne jamais arriver. Dean soupira. Il était dans son intérêt de laisser les choses se faire tranquillement. Alors quand Charlie leva son verre aux « nouvelles opportunités », Dean accepta de trinquer à nouveau avec elle. Peut être que Jake l'avait déjà oublié et peut être qu'il avait jeté son numéro de téléphone à la poubelle à la seconde où il avait quitté le bar. Ou peut être le jeune soldat avait il été sincère. Dean ne le savait pas encore mais il avait envie de savoir. Et c'était sans nul doute ça qui le surprenait le plus.


	17. Déni

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 17ème chapitre et enfin la confrontation Dean / Castiel. Bien sûr, elle ne se passe pas bien comme tout le monde pouvait s'en douter. **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**The story de 30 seconds to mars**

**Chapitre 17 : Déni**

_« Nier en criant est encore une sorte d'aveu puisqu'on ne crie pas en face de l'indifférence »_

_Lars Gyllensten_

Castiel avait préparé un discours adéquat, envisagé toutes les réactions possibles et répété maintes et maintes devant son miroir. Il n'était pas prêt pour autant. Il avait beau avoir fait tout le nécessaire, il savait qu'une fois face à Dean, il perdrait tout courage et finirait par bafouiller, se perdre dans ses explications et se comporter comme un idiot. Si Dean lui laissait le temps de parler bien sûr. Il n'était même pas sûr que le jeune homme accepterait de lui ouvrir sa porte.

Meg lui avait assuré qu'il se faisait du soucis pour rien. Que Dean ne pouvait pas refuser de l'entendre. Qu'il serait sans doute reconnaissant envers Castiel pour la démarche. Ce dernier était persuadé du contraire.

Il ne connaissait pas réellement Dean. Du moins pas personnellement. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir ses réactions à l'avance. Mais il en savait suffisamment pour être sûr que le jeune soldat n'était pas le genre d'homme à accepter facilement de telles nouvelles. Il jugerait probablement Castiel illégitime dans sa démarche. Et il serait forcément méfiant en raison de leur passif. Dean avait vécu une épreuve particulièrement traumatisante et il luttait encore contre trop de démons pour parvenir à se montrer lucide et calme.

Castiel ne le lui reprochait pas. Après tout, il savait combien il pouvait être difficile de gérer un tel traumatisme. Même si plusieurs mois étaient passés, Dean ne l'avait pas encore surmonté. C'était compréhensible. Il avait vu des soldats lutter des années entières avant de parvenir à reprendre une vie normale. Il en avait vu ne jamais réussir à assimiler la situation. Il avait vu Adam abandonner le combat et baisser les bras. Dean était un cas difficile mais certainement pas exceptionnel. Bien d'autres avant lui avaient du se battre et ce pendant de longues périodes de temps. Castiel ne lui ferait jamais aucun reproche. Il savait combien la bataille qu'il menait était difficile à gagner.

Dean était un soldat. Il le serait toujours. Il avait vu la mort en face, affronté des hommes et femmes déterminés à le tuer et assisté à la mort de camarades. Il aurait été idiot de penser que ces expériences lui étaient d'un grand secours à présent. Il savait gérer la douleur physique et avait appris à nier celle qui était plus profonde, celle qu'on ne guérissait pas avec des médicaments. Il avait appris à compartimenter ses émotions, à choisir celles qui lui étaient inutiles et à nier les autres. Comme tout bon soldat, il savait faire abstraction du chagrin et de la douleur psychologique pour continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mais cela lui était utile sur un champ de bataille quand il devait sauver sa vie et celles de ses hommes. Dans la vie civile, elles ne servaient plus à rien.

Dean continuait de se battre mais il était en territoire inconnu. Son ennemi était invisible et caché à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer d'une balle dans la tête. Son ennemi à présent était son propre corps, son passé et ses émotions. Il n'avait pas appris à se défendre contre eux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et cela le rendait plus vulnérable encore qu'une personne n'ayant jamais servi dans l'armée. Comment pouvait il gérer autant d'émotions après avoir passé sept années à les nier en permanence ?

Castiel priait pour qu'il finisse par trouver une solution. Il ne pourrait jamais le faire seul et il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme était bien entouré. Qu'il avait des amis capables de lui faire comprendre qu'il était capable de remporter cette victoire mais qu'il devait accepter que cela prendrait du temps. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir faire parti de ces personnes. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il savait que Dean ne le voudrait jamais plus dans sa vie.

C'était sans nul doute ce qui le terrifiait le plus. Le jeune soldat lui avait dit clairement qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui et qu'il refusait son aide. Il serait probablement furieux de le voir frapper à sa porte. Peu importait les informations qu'il avait à lui transmettre. Cela ne changeait rien au problème. Castiel allait se faire rembarrer et il doutait sincèrement de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit contre.

Il savait ce que ses amis en pensaient. Ce qu'on lui avait conseillé et ce qu'il jugeait juste de faire. Mais cela ne changeait rien ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ne renoncerait pas. Mais se retrouver confronté à Dean ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Il le faisait pour le jeune soldat, pour Adam et un peu pour lui également. Il savait qu'il se sentirait mieux après.

Tout reposait sur lui. Sur sa capacité à trouver les bons mots et à se montrer convaincant. Il s'était toujours cru capable d'affronter les pires épreuves. Après avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aimait, il estimait avoir connu le pire. Il ne s'en était pas totalement remis mais il n'avait pas plongé. C'était une petite victoire. Il estimait qu'elle l'avait endurci. Mais Dean avait tout chamboulé. Il avait eu un impact sur Castiel qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible. Il ne savait pas réellement à quoi cela était du. Ce n'était pas à cause du lien de parenté qui existait entre le jeune soldat et Adam. C'était arrivé avant qu'il en ait connaissance. Dès leur premier rendez vous, Castiel avait ressenti une connexion particulière avec son patient. Aucun avant n'avait réussi à le chambouler de la sorte. Il avait toujours été motivé à les aider. Toujours concerné par leur bien être et leur guérison. Il s'était toujours donné à fond pour eux. Mais jamais avant, cela n'avait été aussi personnel et aussi important. Il avait pensé que c'était en partie du aux similitudes qu'il discernait entre Dean et Adam. Mais il avait parfois l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. Il n'aimait pas du tout cela. A vrai dire, il était terrifié par la profondeur de ce lien qu'il ressentait. Aider Dean était devenu une mission pour lui. Son échec l'avait dévasté. Comme rarement avant, il avait ressenti une culpabilité dévorante. La seule fois où il avait connu quelque chose de similaire était à la mort d'Adam. Bien sûr, les choses étaient différentes avec Dean. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui et il n'avait pas l'intention de garder un quelconque contact avec lui après tout cela. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement l'oublier. Qu'il aurait toujours besoin de savoir ce qu'il devenait et si les choses évoluaient correctement pour lui. Il garderait probablement toujours un œil sur lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà fait avec ses autres patients. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce sentiment qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait au jeune soldat.

Le fait qu'il soit lié à Adam n'arrangeait pas les choses. Bien au contraire. Cela renforçait clairement la volonté inébranlable qu'il ressentait à aider le jeune soldat. C'était un cercle vicieux dont Castiel ne voyait aucune issue. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il en existait une. Parler à Dean, l'avertir de ce que son père avait fait, était un premier pas. Mais ce ne serait certainement pas le seul nécessaire. Il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres à faire. Et Castiel savait que le deuil nécessaire qu'il devait entamer était intimement lié à ce lien qu'il ressentait avec Dean. L'un ne pourrait jamais aller sans l'autre.

Cette réalisation l'avait entièrement déstabilisé. Il avait la sensation d'être perdu et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il choisit donc de se lancer. Puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée précise de ce qui pourrait l'aider ou non, il allait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il allait se confronter à Dean et croiser les doigts pour que cela l'aide à lui éclaircir les idées. C'était un saut dans l'inconnu et c'était une grande première pour Castiel. Mais il en avait besoin. Du moins, il pensait en avoir besoin. A vrai dire, son esprit était totalement embrouillé et il avait du mal à réfléchir. Pamela avait définitivement raison. Il avait besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel. Il était à deux doigts de perdre la tête. A ce rythme, il finirait enfermé dans un asile avec une camisole de force.

Castiel n'avait pas la nouvelle adresse de Dean. Il savait juste que le jeune homme avait déménagé récemment par l'intermédiaire de Pamela. Il échoua à le trouver dans l'annuaire et dut contacter l'hôpital où il était à présent suivi pour obtenir ces informations. Il se présenta comme l'ancien kinésithérapeute de Dean et expliqua qu'il avait des documents à lui transmettre. La secrétaire accepta de lui donner son adresse après lui avoir demandé de lui transmettre par mail un courrier expliquant pourquoi il en avait besoin. Castiel outrepassait clairement ses droits mais il mit la morale de côté pour le moment. Il fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et reçut l'adresse en échange.

Dean vivait à présent en plein centre ville, dans un appartement au rez de chaussée et dans un quartier relativement calme. Castiel savait que son choix était stratégique. Il avait opté pour un endroit suffisamment proche de toutes les commodités pour pouvoir s'y rendre à pied tout en sachant que le jeune homme n'était certainement pas encore prêt à sortir de chez lui seul. L'endroit était proche d'un parc et en bordure de fleuve. C'était le lieu idéal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de moyen de locomotion.

Castiel choisit de s'y rendre en fin d'après midi pour ne pas risquer de trouver l'appartement vide. Dean se rendait régulièrement à ses rendez vous – il en avait eu la confirmation par la secrétaire du docteur Shurley – et il pouvait parfaitement s'absenter en journée. Il était en revanche sûr de le trouver chez lui en fin d'après midi. Chuck Shurley ne prenait plus de rendez vous après cinq heures.

L'immeuble n'était pas récent et sa façade aurait mérité un ravalement. Il faisait partie de ces bâtiments qu'on considérait comme constituant la mémoire de l'ancien Chicago. De celui qui avait existé avant l'arrivée des buildings et des immeubles modernes. Il avait du charme, quelque chose d'unique et Castiel devait admettre qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Il n'était pas un grand fan de l'architecture moderne. Il préférait de loin ces vieux immeubles qui avaient un passé et une histoire. Il se demandait si cela avait motivé le choix de Dean.

Il aurait peut être l'occasion de lui demander un jour. Il en doutait mais il aimait l'idée. Il avait envie de faire partie de la vie du jeune soldat. C'était un moyen de rester connecté à Adam. Devenir ami avec Dean serait une chance incroyable de préparer la transition en douceur. C'était un joli rêve. Une tendre illusion. Castiel aurait tellement aimé que cela devienne la réalité qu'il se sentait prêt à tout pour que cela arrive. Même s'il savait au plus profond de lui que ce ne serait jamais le cas.

Castiel s'approcha de l'interphone et observa les noms inscrits dessus. Il trouva rapidement celui de Dean et prit une grande inspiration avant d'appuyer sur le bouton correspondant. Si Dean refusait de lui ouvrir, il allait devoir attendre que quelqu'un entre ou sorte de l'immeuble pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Il ne se laisserait pas décourager. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

A sa grande surprise, Dean ouvrit la porte sans même demander confirmation de la personne qui avait sonné. Il attendait probablement quelqu'un. Il allait être déçu. Castiel entra tout de même dans l'immeuble. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux boîtes aux lettres avant de se diriger vers la porte du premier appartement sur sa droite. Heureusement pour lui, le nom des occupants étaient inscrits juste en dessous du judas. La porte devant laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas la bonne et il se dirigea vers la suivante. Quand il vit la plaque qui portait l'inscription « D. Winchester », il prit une grande inspiration et frappa un coup. Il recula ensuite d'un pas, pour s'assurer une certaine distance de sécurité au cas où Dean ne parviendrait pas à gérer sa colère et serra les poings de chaque côté de son corps.

Il entendit le cliquetis du verrou qu'on détachait avant de regarder la porte s'ouvrir lentement.

\- C'est bien la première fois de ta vie que tu es en avance Charlie, lança Dean quand il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Castiel grimaça aussitôt. Dean allait avoir une surprise et elle ne serait pas bonne. Il en eut la confirmation quand les yeux du jeune soldat se posèrent sur lui et que son visage se ferma aussitôt.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Charlie, jeta t-il avec un dédain évident.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas qui était la personne que Dean attendait mais de toute évidence, elle était la bienvenue là où lui était … définitivement l'ennemi à abattre. Il espérait simplement que Dean saurait rester calme.

\- Bonjour, tenta t-il alors parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen d'entamer la conversation.

Il avait vraiment redouté de se prendre le poing du jeune soldat dans la figure à la minute où la porte s'ouvrirait et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait eu tort. Il prit alors quelques secondes pour étudier son ancien patient. Il portait un pantalon de survêtement qui reposait bas sur ses hanches et un tee shirt aux couleurs de l'équipe de foot locale. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille sur sa tête. Il avait à présent les bras croisés sur son torse et la tête inclinée sur le côté. Castiel fronça alors les sourcils. Dean n'avait pas ses béquilles. Il se demanda alors comment il n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte immédiatement. Le jeune soldat se tenait debout sans assistance. Il portait sa prothèse. Chuck Shurley avait de toute évidence accompli un miracle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être sensiblement jaloux.

\- Vous êtes debout, lâcha t-il alors bêtement.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses jambes avant de se redresser et de dévisager Castiel avec le même dédain que quelques secondes plus tôt et une pointe de colère qui ne semblait être qu'un début.

\- Vous êtes perspicace de toute évidence, répliqua le jeune soldat.

Castiel aurait effectivement pu dire quelque chose de moins évident et de plus intelligent. Mais se retrouver face à Dean lui avait fait oublier tout ce qu'il avait préparé. Il s'y était attendu mais ça n'en était pas moins déstabilisant. Il avait quitté Dean incapable de se passer de ses béquilles et il le retrouvait debout et visiblement à l'aise avec sa prothèse. Chuck Shurley était peut être un magicien. Ou un faiseur de miracle. Castiel envisageait sérieusement d'aller le trouver pour lui demander des conseils.

\- Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire … désolé mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. J'attend une amie et je n'ai de toute façon aucune envie de vous parler, ajouta Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Il s'était attendu à cette réaction. A vrai dire, il s'était même attendu à pire. Mais Dean était étonnamment calme et composé. Visiblement, son envie de frapper Castiel avait disparu. Ou s'était atténuée. Le jeune docteur se demandait si son ancien patient jouait simplement un rôle. Si sa rage était toujours là, incontrôlable, paralysante, mais qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de faire « comme si ». Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Dean ne devait pas faire « comme si ». Il devait accepter ses émotions et apprendre à les gérer. Il devait les laisser s'exprimer avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais ce n'était pas sa place de poser ces questions. Il ne tenait plus ce rôle dans la vie de Dean. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment joué d'ailleurs.

\- Non, désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … pas ce pour quoi je suis venu non plus. Je suis vraiment désolé de tomber à un mauvais moment mais j'ai besoin de … j'ai quelque chose à vous dire et c'est vraiment important que vous m'écoutiez.

Dean fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête sur le côté. Il se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne semblait pas décider à laisser Castiel entrer. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur le seuil de son appartement mais il était inutile de chercher à entrer sans l'accord du jeune homme.

\- Je croyais m'être montré plutôt clair la dernière fois … je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous. J'ai changé de médecin et comme vous l'avez fait éloquemment remarqué, je suis debout et je marche … ce qui tendrait à prouver que j'ai pris la bonne décision non ?

\- Peut être, accepta Castiel.

Il n'était pas prétentieux au point de croire qu'il était le meilleur thérapeute du pays. Il en existait d'autres capables de faire mieux. Capables de réussir là où lui avait échoué lamentablement. Mais il savait qu'il faisait bien son travail. Qu'il le faisait avec son cœur et même s'il acceptait les critiques, il refusait les remarques gratuites. Dean ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était ou non un bon médecin. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de faire ses preuves. Mais ce n'était pas la raison de sa venue. Il avait accepté que son ancien patient le pense incompétent. Il était content pour lui que son nouveau médecin soit meilleur.

\- Pas peut être, rectifia alors Dean avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la méchanceté.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne releva pas la remarque. Il devait absolument en venir à la raison de sa visite. Il devait dire à Dean pour Adam. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire et qui concerne votre père, expliqua t-il alors.

Ce n'était définitivement pas la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet mais sa bouche semblait penser que son indécision était un handicap et qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre les choses en mains et de s'exprimer sans le concerter avant. Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds puis le posa sur ceux de Dean. Il portait des chaussures. Des baskets. Sans nul doute pour dissimuler la prothèse.

\- Vous alliez sortir ? Demanda t-il en relevant la tête.

Dean le regardait, les sourcils toujours froncés et une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait annoncé quelque chose d'essentiel avant de changer de sujet presque aussitôt. Dean allait finir par penser qu'il était fou … ou stupide. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Et il était mort de trouille à l'idée que la première option soit plausible. Il était peut être en train de perdre la tête.

\- Comment ça quelque chose qui concerne mon père ? Demanda alors Dean.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut surpris qu'il ne réponde pas à sa question. Puis il réalisa que ce qu'il avait dit avant avait probablement du le sonner. Il n'avait sans doute même pas entendu sa question.

\- John Winchester a … avant de rencontrer votre mère, il a … il a connu une autre femme, expliqua t-il parce qu'il était réellement temps pour lui de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

Dean ne sembla pas surpris de l'entendre et pendant une très courte seconde, il se demanda si le jeune homme ne savait pas pour Adam. S'il n'avait pas toujours su et choisi de l'ignorer. Non. Kate avait été claire sur ce point. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à John de sa grossesse. Personne ne savait que John était le père d'Adam.

\- Vous êtes venu ici pour me dire que mon père n'était pas vierge quand il a rencontré ma mère ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Ils sont morts tous les deux et j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler de la vie sexuelle de mes parents. Mais merci pour l'information capitale.

Dean prononça ce dernier mot avec ironie. Castiel se passa alors une main sur le visage. Il avait toujours aimé penser qu'il était capable de tout dire en y mettant la forme. Il lui arrivait d'annoncer les pires nouvelles à ses patients et il trouvait toujours les bons mots. Mais Dean Winchester lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il le déstabilisait entièrement. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis … depuis ses premiers rendez vous avec Adam. A l'époque, il avait eu l'impression de ne plus être capable de dire quoi que ce soit sans bafouiller. Adam l'avait rendu nerveux parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il aurait lui même voulu être. Il assumait son homosexualité et était en accord avec son choix de vie. Castiel s'était senti ridicule face à lui. Dean avait le même effet mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le jeune soldat le déstabilisait parce qu'il lui faisait peur.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, assura Castiel le plus calmement possible.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin alors que vous saviez pertinemment que je refuserais de vous écouter … vous devez forcément avoir une bonne raison pour être là ? Non ?

Castiel avait besoin de quelques minutes pour rassembler ses idées et trouver les bonnes choses à dire. Mais Dean ne semblait pas capable de se taire plus de quelques secondes. Il continuait de parler, de le pousser à bout et de lui rappeler combien il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Castiel ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et c'était en train de le rendre complètement fou.

\- Je l'espère pour vous en tout cas car vous me faites perdre mon temps. J'aurais du vous claquer la porte au nez … je devrais le faire maintenant. Je vais le faire. Au revoir docteur Novak, lança Dean.

Castiel secoua alors la tête, fit un pas en avant et posa sa main contre la porte pour dissuader Dean de la fermer. Le jeune soldat le regarda faire, visiblement surpris qu'il soit enfin sorti de sa torpeur et de son mutisme. C'était le moment ou jamais et Castiel devait absolument agir.

\- Je suis ici parce que j'ai appris certaines choses sur votre père et que je crois que … votre frère et vous avez le droit de le savoir. Ce n'est pas facile à dire alors je vous prierais de vous montrer patient avec moi. Vous … vous me mettez mal à l'aise, expliqua t-il lentement.

Dean recula d'un pas et Castiel fut surpris de voir avec quelle fluidité il se déplaçait. C'était presque comme s'il avait une personne totalement différente de celle qu'il avait connue sous les yeux. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de perdre de vue son objectif premier pour autant.

\- Je vous mets mal à l'aise ? Et bien, vous m'en voyez désolé … mais il me semble que c'est en grande partie votre faute, rappela Dean après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il sembla rassembler ses idées.

Castiel accepta les reproches même s'ils le rendaient furieux. Il estimait les mériter bien sûr. Mais il estimait également que Dean n'avait pas le droit de les dire encore et encore juste pour lui faire du mal. Pour le mettre plus mal à l'aise encore. Il était temps de se montrer honnête. De crever l'abcès pour pouvoir enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Pour être parfaitement et totalement honnête avec vous, vous me faites peur. Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur et il est inutile de me le redire cent fois. J'assume ce que j'ai fait et je m'en excuse. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous de prendre tout ceci à la légère. Vous me terrifiez et … je suis mort de trouille de vous dire ce que j'ai à vous dire. Vous trouvez ça normal vous ?

Dean haussa les épaules mais son détachement était une façade. Castiel pouvait le lire clairement dans ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'Adam et lui étaient liés par le sang, il avait la sensation de pouvoir lire plus clairement en lui. Presque comme s'il lui suffisait d'appliquer ce qu'il avait appris de son petit ami à cet homme qui n'était finalement qu'un étranger pour lui.

\- Non, je ne trouve pas ça normal mais je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Vous m'avez menacé, rappela Castiel.

\- Je ne vous ai pas menacé … je vous ai juste … je vous ai juste dit que j'avais envie de vous frapper et … peut être que je le pensais sur le coup mais je suis maître des émotions. Je sais me contrôler. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Alors inutile d'employer des grands mots. Je suis parfaitement capable de garder le contrôle.

Castiel avait envie de lui dire que c'était un menteur. Qu'il semblait à peine capable de se retenir d'hurler à présent. Il ne maitrisait pas ses émotions. Il cherchait à les cacher. A les ignorer. Elles feraient inévitablement surface à nouveau et elles seraient considérablement décuplées. Ce n'était pas bon.

\- Je n'emploie pas … je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue de débattre avec vous de ce point. Il y a plus important … beaucoup plus important, déclara t-il en se massant l'arrête du nez.

\- Comme le fait que mon père a couché avec d'autres femmes avant ma mère ?

Castiel hocha alors la tête car c'était là ce qui comptait vraiment. Il se racla alors la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Votre père a rencontré Kate Milligan avant de tomber amoureux de votre mère. Il a … couché avec elle et … elle ne lui a jamais dit mais elle est tombée enceinte. Elle a eu un fils. Vous … vous avez un demi frère.

C'était dit. Il avait enfin réussi à transmettre à Dean l'information capitale qui l'avait conduit à venir le voir. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre la réaction du jeune soldat. Et à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas violente.

\- Comment ça il … ? Quoi ? Demanda finalement Dean en reculant d'un nouveau pas.

Castiel avait maintenant l'opportunité d'entrer dans son appartement. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'y avait pas été expressément autorisé et il refusait de forcer Dean à l'accepter à l'intérieur. Cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Le jeune soldat se sentirait pris au piège. Et il perdrait ce semblant de calme qui ne semblait tenir plus qu'à un fil.

\- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça et plus désolé encore d'être celui à le faire … mais j'étais … ça ne pouvait être que moi. Kate ne pouvait pas. Elle pensait … elle pensait que vous n'accepteriez pas de l'écouter puisque vous ne la connaissiez pas.

Dean le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes avant de secouer la tête. Le déni. Castiel s'y était attendu.

\- Vous mentez … je ne sais pas pourquoi ni ce que vous espérez obtenir en le faisant mais je sais que vous mentez. Ce n'est pas possible … ce n'est pas … non, mon père n'a pas d'autres enfants que Sam et moi. Et si c'est une tentative de me récupérer comme patient en établissant un quelconque lien entre nous, je risque vraiment de mettre mes menaces à exécution.

Castiel choisit de ne pas rappeler au jeune homme qu'il avait lui même nié avoir proféré des menaces. C'était inutile de l'énerver plus encore. Il était déjà au bord de l'implosion même s'il aurait probablement nié l'être.

\- Dean, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais je ne vous mens pas. Je ne cherche pas à vous récupérer comme patient quand de toute évidence mon confrère vous a aidé à faire des progrès remarquables. Non. Je suis ici parce que je connais Kate et que j'ai vu les documents prouvant votre lien avec … son fils.

Il refusait de prononcer le nom d'Adam pour le moment ou expliquer le lien réel qui le liait à son petit ami et Kate. Il avait la sensation que ce serait l'information de trop. Même s'il savait à présent que Dean était lui même homosexuel et que ce détail ne serait pas un problème pour lui.

\- Non. Si c'était le cas, je le saurais … je le saurais parce que … cette femme aurait tenté de contacter mon père ou … ce soit disant demi frère nous aurait retrouvés. C'est impossible et je ne comprends pas … je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi, bafouilla Dean, visiblement perturbé.

Castiel pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter la vérité. Il n'était pas capable d'assimiler l'information reçue. Il était trop fragile. Trop vulnérable. C'était le coup de trop. Castiel avait la sensation de lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau et de le regarder se débattre. Il avait passé tellement de temps à penser que Dean serait furieux de le voir qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à son état psychologique fragile. Et au fait que cette nouvelle pourrait être de trop.

\- Il vous a retrouvé … enfin il avait retrouvé votre père. Mais il … il est mort avant de pouvoir pousser plus loin ses recherches. Il aurait certainement voulu vous contacter avant. Il n'en simplement pas eu le temps.

\- Comment … il est mort ?

Castiel déglutit avec peine car c'était tout à fait le genre de questions auquel il ne voulait pas répondre. Il savait qu'il craquerait en évoquant Adam. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas le courage de prononcer son nom. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper éternellement.

\- Il était soldat comme vous et votre père. Il est mort … à la suite d'une blessure. J'ai trouvé les documents dans les affaires que l'armée nous a renvoyées. J'estimais que vous aviez le droit de savoir … vous et Sam.

Dean secoua alors vivement la tête.

\- Savoir pourquoi ? Pour pleurer une demi frère que nous n'avons jamais connu. Dont mon père a ignoré l'existence parce que sa mère estimait que c'était une bonne idée ?! Vous n'avez pas l'impression que je n'avais pas besoin de ça … pas besoin de … non, je refuse de vous croire.

Castiel savait exactement ce que Dean cherchait à faire. Il niait ce qu'il savait être vrai parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de faire face à la réalité. Il pratiquait la politique de l'autruche et même si cela ne menait à rien, il semblait en avoir besoin. Castiel pouvait répéter encore et encore qu'il ne mentait pas. Dean refuserait de le croire. Il allait avoir besoin de preuves.

\- Je sais que je tombe mal … j'en ai conscience mais je n'avais pas le droit de garder tout ceci pour moi. Je sais que votre … votre demi frère aurait voulu que vous sachiez. Il aurait probablement aimé vous rencontrer et apprendre à vous connaître. C'était quelqu'un de bien et … j'ai des documents si vous voulez les voir. J'ai toutes les preuves de ce que j'avance.

Dean le foudroya alors du regard pendant un instant avant de détourner les yeux pour observer le couloir derrière lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre mais le jeune soldat semblait ne pas pouvoir soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Castiel détestait le suspens qui durait. Il avait envie de savoir. Il avait besoin d'entendre le jeune homme dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais il semblait déterminé à rester silencieux.

\- Dean, s'il vous plait … commença alors Castiel quand il fut incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Le jeune soldat le dévisagea à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. C'était presque comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un traducteur. Qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Castiel avait besoin de savoir. Même s'il était persuadé que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Non, ça suffit. J'en ai assez entendu. Je vous demande de partir et de ne plus revenir. La prochaine fois que je vous vois sur le seuil de ma porte, j'appelle la police. Vous avez déjà entendu parler du harcèlement ? C'est exactement ce dont il s'agit ici. Je vous ferais perdre le droit d'exercer … je vous ferais tout perdre c'est compris ?

Castiel refusait d'en rester là. Il savait que Dean était parfaitement capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à détruire sa vie comme il avait la sensation que lui cherchait à détruire la sienne. Mais il se trompait. Il devait le comprendre. Castiel devait lui montrer les preuves. Adam n'aurait pas baissé les bras. Il aurait refusé de se laisser abattre. Mais Adam avait toujours été plus fort que lui.

\- Je vous en prie Dean. Vous devez m'écouter … Sam et vous … vous devez m'écouter. Accordez moi juste quelques minutes de votre temps et je vous fournirais toutes les preuves nécessaires. Votre demi frère … il s'appelait A …

\- Non, arrêtez … arrêtez, fermez la ! Le coupa aussitôt Dean, furieux.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour continuer de parler mais le jeune soldat leva la main dans sa direction pour lui faire signe de se taire. Ou pour lui faire comprendre que s'il prononçait un mot de plus, il recevrait son poing en pleine figure. Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr du sens de son geste mais ça ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Je me fiche que vous disiez la vérité ou non parce que je refuse de vous laisser continuer. Je refuse de vous laisser ennuyer mon frère alors qu'il a déjà bien plus important à gérer. Si vous dites la vérité, alors peu importe. Ce type est mort et … que nous sachions la vérité ou non, cela ne changera rien. Nous ne pourrons jamais le connaître, le rencontrer et discuter de notre père avec lui.

Il s'interrompit une seconde puis laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps avant de reprendre.

\- Si vous mentez … si vous cherchez uniquement à me faire du mal … ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je ne vous laisserais pas me détruire. Je vais mieux. J'avance. Et je sais que c'est en grande partie parce que je n'ai plus à vous voir continuellement. Vous voulez mon bien ? Partez. Partez et ne revenez pas.

\- Non, protesta Castiel. Non, je dois le faire. Je … c'est à moi de … s'il vous plait Dean. Je ne peux pas repartir sans vous avoir parlé. Il ne l'aurait pas voulu.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce à vous de le faire hein ? Vous ne m'ôterez pas de la tête qu'il s'agit là d'une drôle de coïncidence. Qui était ce type pour vous ?

Castiel détourna les yeux avant de baisser la tête pour observer le sol à ses pieds. La réponse était simple. Et elle aurait peut être aidé Dean à accepter ce qu'il lui disait. Mais il pouvait déjà sentir les débuts d'une crise d'angoisse au fond de lui. Il respirait trop vite et de façon saccadée. De la sueur perlait à son front même s'il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud. Et il avait le cœur qui battait dans la gorge. Il ne parvenait pas à parler. Il ne pouvait pas donner de réponses au jeune soldat.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous ne trouvez rien à dire ? Demanda Dean.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Castiel pouvait tolérer tout venant du jeune homme. Il avait accepté ses remarques et ses critiques parce qu'il voulait vraiment lui faire entendre raison. Il pouvait tolérer d'être traité de menteur. Mais il refusait que Dean tourne sa réaction en dérision. Parce que c'était comme se moquer de l'amour qu'il avait pour Adam. De la force de leurs sentiments et de la réalité de leur relation. Il se redressa brusquement et fusilla le jeune homme du regard.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de mettre une seule seconde en doute la légitimité de ma venue … pas plus que je n'accepterais que vous tourniez en dérision la réaction que je viens d'avoir. Je … Il est mort et vous n'avez pas idée de l'importance qu'il avait pour moi. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que j'ai traversé et de ce que je continue de traverser depuis sa mort. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi mais ne vous avisez surtout pas de porter un jugement sur lui. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville, jeta t-il en avançant dans la direction de Dean.

Il savait que se montrer aussi agressif n'était pas une bonne chose. Le jeune soldat allait se sentir acculé et réagirait violemment. Il avait tort mais il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il s'était toujours vanté d'être quelqu'un de calme et de maître de ses émotions. Mais Adam restait et resterait probablement toujours un sujet sensible. Il ne se contrôlait pas quand on parlait de lui. Il se sentait obligé de le défendre. Même après cinq ans, il avait la sensation que c'était son devoir de remettre tous ceux qui le critiquaient à leur place.

\- Eh, on se calme, déclara Dean en levant ses mains devant lui, comme pour se défendre.

Castiel secoua la tête et fit un nouveau pas dans la direction du jeune homme. Il venait juste d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière. Une main se referma ensuite sur son épaule et le tira brusquement en arrière. Il fut trop surpris pour se débattre. Quand il put enfin se retourner, il se trouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme rousse qui le dévisageait. Elle était bien plus petite que lui et devait peser vingt kilos de moins mais son regard était effrayant. Sa colère palpable.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je te conseille vivement de partir, jeta t-elle en relâchant son épaule.

Castiel pouvait encore sentir l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines. Il n'était pas dans son état normal et il le savait parfaitement. Il avait perdu le contrôle et il avait avoir les pires difficultés du monde à le reprendre. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à la jeune femme devant lui. Elle ne faisait que défendre son ami.

\- Je dois lui parler, expliqua t-il alors en indiquant Dean d'un signe de la tête.

La jeune femme devant lui secoua aussitôt la tête. Elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de le laisser argumenter ou expliquer la raison de sa présence ici. Elle était totalement furieuse. Et prête à lui sauter au cou. Il était presque sûr qu'elle parviendrait à lui faire du mal malgré sa petite taille. Et cela suffit à le convaincre qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

\- Je reviendrais avec les documents, assura t-il.

La jeune femme secoua à nouveau la tête en appuyant son indexe contre son torse. Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il acceptait qu'elle se sente obligée de défendre son ami mais il refusait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il pouvait ou non faire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Ok, tu vas partir et tu ne vas pas revenir. Dean est sans doute trop gentil pour te le dire mais je peux te garantir que je ne le suis pas moi … pas du tout. Si je te revois ici ou si Dean me dit que tu as cherché à le contacter à nouveau, je te ferais du mal. Crois moi, je suis capable de tout quand on s'en prend à ceux que j'aime. Et Dean est mon meilleur ami … mon frère. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal.

Castiel savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Il était content pour Dean qu'il ait quelqu'un sur qui compter même si cela allait considérablement lui compliquer la tâche. Il choisit de ne pas argumenter plus longtemps et acquiesça.

\- Ca suffit Charlie, je crois qu'il a compris, lança Dean dans son dos.

Castiel ne le regarda pas. Il n'était pas sûr que la jeune femme le laisserait faire. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête à nouveau avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire mais il refusait de se laisser décourager. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de parler à Dean sans alerter Charlie. Il allait devoir se montrer plus prudent. Il avait besoin d'un plan et pour ça, il allait également avoir besoin de Meg.

Il entendit dans son dos Charlie parler à Dean et le jeune homme lui répondre quelque chose à voix basse. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais il savait que cela le concernait. Il baissa la tête avant de pousser la porte de l'immeuble sans se retourner.

Quand il fut à l'extérieur, il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux une seconde. Il avait conscience d'avoir échoué lamentablement. Il espérait sincèrement avoir une chance de se rattraper. Il avait longuement hésité à venir trouver Dean mais à présent, il avait la conviction qu'il était de son devoir de lui faire entendre raison. Il devait faire passer le message qu'Adam aurait aimé leur faire passer. C'était vital. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en douter une seule seconde. Il était inenvisageable de contacter Sam dans le dos de Dean. Il s'exposerait à une nouvelle réaction violente. Il ne pouvait que parler au jeune soldat. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Peu importait les obstacles, il allait réussir. S'il le fallait, il demanderait l'aide de tous ses amis.

Castiel avait besoin d'être optimiste. Il avait besoin d'y croire. Et ce fut avec la conviction qu'il allait réussir qu'il reprit le chemin de son appartement pour mettre en place son nouveau plan.


	18. Le courage d'aller de l'avant

**Bonjour,**

**18ème chapitre et on approche de la moitié à grands pas. Mon Dieu le temps passe à une vitesse folle.**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre pour le précédent chapitre mais en ce moment, je manque de temps pour tout faire !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Retour des échanges Jimmy / Jason dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**The only hope for me is you de My Chemical Romance**

**Chapitre 18 : Le courage d'aller de l'avant**

_« Pour avancer et s'accomplir dans la vie, on a besoin de croire, d'être compris, et de sentir que quelqu'un a confiance en nous »_

_Reine Malouin_

Dean aurait voulu pouvoir oublier sa discussion avec Castiel Novak et les informations perturbantes que ce dernier lui avait données. Il restait persuadé que son ancien médecin lui avait menti mais le doute s'était installé en lui et il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire.

Il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser durant tout le temps qu'il passa avec Charlie le soir de sa venue. Ils avaient regardé les trois premiers Harry Potter – Charlie jurait que sa vie ne pouvait pas être complète sans avoir vu ces films au moins dix fois chacun – et Dean n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer une seule seconde. Il avait finalement coupé le troisième film après l'intervention des drôles d'hommes – monstres ? - masqués et portant une cap dans le train où les héros se trouvaient pour aborder le sujet avec Charlie.

Il avait raconté tout ce que Novak lui avait dit et lui avait demandé son avis. La jeune femme ne connaissait pas réellement Castiel mais elle était de toute façon du côté du jeune soldat. Elle lui assura qu'elle le soutiendrait quelque soit sa décision avant de l'encourager à oublier sa venue. Elle lui proposa de faire quelques recherches sur le passé de son père s'il voulait en avoir le cœur net mais Dean refusa aussitôt. Il ne voulait surtout pas fouiller dans la vie de John. Il l'avait aimé. Il l'avait vu comme un héros toute son enfance, avait accepté tous ses écarts après la mort de sa mère et continué de justifier ce qu'il faisait à ceux qui le critiquaient. Il avait suivi ses traces et rejoint l'armée comme son père l'avait toujours voulu. Peu importait ce que John aurait pensé de lui. Peu importait qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté son homosexualité. Il était son père et Dean avait énormément de respect pour lui. Il savait que Sam trouvait cela stupide et qu'il était plus lucide que lui sur les travers de leur père. Dean avait conscience d'être aveuglé par l'admiration qu'il avait pour l'homme et qu'il avait des oeillères. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il avait réussi à affronter sa mort. John Winchester restait son héros et cela ne changerait jamais.

Il refusait de laisser les propos de Novak le pousser à douter de John. Il refusait de fouiller dans son passé et de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il voulait continuer de croire que son père était l'homme parfait qu'il avait toujours regardé avec adoration. Peu importait ce qu'il avait fait avant de rencontrer Mary. Peu importait tout ce que Novak pensait savoir.

Il allait continuer de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Il ne voulait pas d'un demi frère mort. Il ne voulait aucun lien avec Castiel Novak. Il avait déjà bien trop à gérer pour s'encombrer d'un problème de plus.

Il n'en parlerait pas à Sam non plus. Son frère et lui s'étaient réconciliés et les choses avançaient bien pour eux. Le jeune homme avait ses études et sa petite amie. Il avait beaucoup à faire et beaucoup à penser. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Il redoutait également que son frère ait envie de se renseigner et de chercher à connaître la vérité. Il craignait de le voir déterrer des secrets qu'il préférait ignorer. Sam devait rester dans l'ignorance.

Dean écouta alors Charlie le rassurer en lui disant que Novak semblait réellement perturbé et qu'il avait sans nul doute envie de le récupérer en inventant une histoire à dormir debout. La jeune femme lui disait ce qu'il voulait entendre. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle semblait décidée à mesurer ses propos et à cacher ce qu'elle pensait vraiment pour le préserver. Elle avait du sentir sa fragilité. Il aurait pu lui en vouloir. Mais c'était la seule fois où il voulait voir Charlie lui mentir et filtrer ses propos. La seule fois où sa franchise aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques.

Les jours qui suivirent ne permirent pas non plus à Dean d'oublier ce que Novak lui avait dit. Il tenta de s'occuper avec les exercices que Chuck lui avait demandé de faire mais son esprit continuait de s'aventurer dans des endroits qui l'effrayaient. Il avait besoin d'une distraction. Il avait besoin de quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer.

Il refusa d'en parler avec Jimmy. Il n'avait jamais avant eu peur de lui confier quelque chose. Mais il craignait de voir son ami l'encourager à parler avec Novak. Il le ferait probablement pour son bien mais Dean savait que cela ne l'aiderait pas. Il choisit donc de garder tout cela pour lui.

Il tenta de s'occuper en rangeant son appartement, en se forçant à finir de regarder le Prisonnier d'Azkaban et en triant tous les papiers qu'il avait entassé dans un coin. Peu importait ce qu'il faisait. Les choses ne changeaient pas. Il commençait à désespérer et était à deux doigts de commettre une erreur irréparable. Il était à deux doigts de contacter Castiel Novak pour lui ordonner de s'expliquer.

Heureusement pour lui, son salut vint trois jours plus tard quand il reçut un appel auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il classait ses livres par ordre alphabétique – Sam aurait été fier de lui – et il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro mais puisqu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées, il décrocha tout de même.

\- Dean ? Dean Winchester ?

Le jeune soldat fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Et il n'aimait pas l'idée que cet homme puisse connaître son nom sans qu'il le lui ait donné. Il regarda autour de lui par réflexe avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise et d'étendre sa prothèse devant lui. Sa jambe était sensiblement douloureuse mais il avait appris à composer avec.

\- C'est moi, confirma t-il alors.

\- Oh génial … j'avoue que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir le bon numéro. Je pensais que tu m'en avais donné un juste pour me faire partir … mais … de toute évidence, je me suis trompé.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour fouiller dans sa mémoire. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir donné son numéro à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle. Il ne voulait pas parler à quelqu'un. Même si à cet instant précis, c'était sans nul doute une bonne chose.

\- Tu dois te demander qui je suis … tu m'as peut être déjà oublié. C'est Jake ! Jake Talley du bar. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Dean hocha alors la tête et se passa une main sur le visage. Il se souvenait de jeune soldat qui était venu lui parler alors qu'il buvait une bière avec Charlie. Il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il avait pensé que Jake ne l'appellerait jamais. Il avait vraiment pensé que le jeune soldat avait voulu se montrer poli avec lui mais qu'il n'était plus intéressé. Son coup de fil était une vraie surprise.

\- Je me souviens de toi … je … désolé, je suis surpris que tu m'appelles, confia t-il en regardant sa prothèse que son jean couvrait.

Il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle mais il savait qu'elle restait un handicap. Qu'elle faisait de lui quelqu'un de différent des gens « normaux ». Jake semblait s'en ficher. Mais Dean doutait que cela dure quand il verrait l'état dans lequel sa jambe était. Il avait eu de très bons médecins mais les cicatrices restaient présentes. Dean les trouvait hideuses.

\- Pourquoi es tu surpris ? J'ai eu la chance d'obtenir le numéro de téléphone d'un homme canon et je ne l'aurais pas appelé ? Non. Il fallait juste que je trouve le courage de le faire … tu … je dois avouer que tu m'intimides un peu, déclara Jake après quelques secondes.

Il semblait sincère et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait bien la voix du jeune soldat. Il aimait l'idée qu'il ait pu le choisir dans un bar qui regorgeait d'hommes célibataires. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de leur rencontre mais le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas déjà raccroché laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas totalement indifférent. Jake le troublait. Dean n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis longtemps.

\- Oh … je t'intimide ? Et bien, rassure toi … je dois admettre que tu m'intimides aussi. Je n'ai pas … je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à moi comme ça … surtout pas depuis … mon accident.

Il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait librement parler de sa blessure avec Jake. Il avait été soldat et il avait vécu une situation similaire. Ses séquelles étaient moins graves mais il devait vivre avec elles comme Dean. Cela les rapprochait inévitablement. Dean avait toujours senti une connexion avec les autres soldats. Peu importait qu'il ait ou non servi avec eux. Ils faisaient partis de la même armée. Ils avaient le même objectif et cela faisait d'eux des frères et sœurs. C'était probablement cliché mais c'était une des choses que son père lui avait apprise. Il était toujours resté très proche des soldats qui avaient servis avec lui.

\- Excuse moi mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire. Tu es … soyons réalistes une seconde … tu es canon. N'importe quel homme avec des yeux est dans l'obligation de tenter sa chance avec toi … même si la plupart se feront sans doute envoyer sur les roses. Ce qui m'amène à penser que je suis un veinard … un sacré chanceux.

Dean continuait de sourire même si les propos de Jake le rendaient sensiblement nerveux. Il n'avait jamais reçu autant de compliments de la part d'un quasi inconnu. Michael lui avait dit des choses agréables à entendre mais il ne s'était jamais montré aussi direct et aussi franc. Il laissait parler ses gestes pour lui. Jake semblait différent. Il n'avait visiblement aucune difficulté à dire les choses qu'il pensait.

\- Je te fais peur hein ? Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois je crois … je ne fais pas ça souvent. Mais toi … avec toi, j'étais obligé … c'était différent. Je préfère te le dire tout de suite … il faut que tu me pardonnes … je risque de dire beaucoup de bêtises. Je vais sans nul doute être maladroit mais je tiens vraiment à toi, déclara Jake après quelques secondes.

Dean se souvenait effectivement que son interlocuteur avait évoqué son manque d'habitude dans ce type de situations. Il paraissait sincèrement désireux de réussir son coup de fil même s'il parlait sans cesse comme quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Dean le trouvait mignon. Il le trouvait touchant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi attendre de ce coup de fil mais pour le moment il ne paniquait pas. Et c'était déjà un énorme pas en avant. De surcroît, il ne savait pas forcément quoi dire ou faire non plus. C'était Michael qui l'avait approché lors de leur rencontre. Lui qui avait fait le premier pas à chaque fois. Il n'avait jamais eu à draguer quelqu'un ou à chercher à le séduire. Il n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement. Dean était aussi perdu que Jake en la matière. Cela leur faisait un point de commun en plus.

\- Je te pardonnerais si tu me pardonnes également pour toutes les idioties que je pourrais être amené à dire de mon côté. Je ne suis pas très habitué à … tout ça. Je te l'ai dit, expliqua Dean en baissant les yeux sur sa prothèse.

Il attrapa la jambe de pantalon et la souleva suffisamment pour la voir. Il n'était pas encore habitué à la regarder. Le métal paraissait étrange là où avant il avait vu de la peau. Mais Chuck lui avait assuré qu'il finirait par ne plus la voir. Qu'il finirait par la considérer comme une partie de lui. Dean avait vraiment envie de le croire.

\- Ok, il me semble clair que nous sommes tous les deux maladroits et autant te le dire, je suis soulagé. Mais changeons de sujet et dis moi plutôt comment les choses vont pour toi. Ta prothèse ne te pose pas de problème ? Tu t'adaptes facilement ? Demanda Jake avec enthousiasme.

Dean remit la jambe de son pantalon en place et leva les yeux sur la fenêtre en face de lui. Il faisait particulièrement beau pour la saison. Il aurait probablement été agréable de pouvoir se promener dehors. Mais le jeune soldat savait que ce n'était pas envisageable. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

\- Elle ne te gêne pas ?

\- Ta prothèse ? Pourquoi elle me gênerait ?

Dean avait des dizaines de réponses différentes à apporter à cette question et il ne comprenait pas comment Jake pouvait n'en avoir aucune. Lui même la trouvait repoussante. Il ne voyait pas comme un jeune homme comme son interlocuteur pouvait se ficher de son existence. Comment pouvait il l'ignorer ?

\- Elle est … Jake, j'ai été amputé d'une grande partie de la jambe … jusqu'à la moitié de ma cuisse et ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas joli à voir tu sais. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point je suis … défiguré.

C'était dit et maintenant Jake avait les cartes en main. Dean voulait lui donner une porte de sortie. Une issue. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme se sente contraint de rester. Il avait parfaitement le droit de prendre la fuite. C'était même préférable s'il ne se sentait pas capable d'accepter Dean tel qu'il était maintenant. Il espérait simplement que Jake se montrerait gentil et qu'il éviterait les insultes ou les remarques désobligeantes.

\- Défiguré ? Parce que tu as été blessé ? Dean, écoute … je ne te cache pas que c'est ton physique disons … très avantageux qui m'a conduit à te parler l'autre soir mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui m'intéresse. J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître. J'ai envie de savoir qui tu es et de te parler de moi. Je me fiche qu'il te manque une jambe. Comme tu te fiches qu'un de mes bras ne fonctionne pas aussi bien que l'autre. Si tu veux tout savoir, je te trouve admirable. Je te trouve courageux et … oui, je te trouve aussi très séduisant … prothèse ou pas. Tu n'as pas de complexe à avoir. Et puis, on n'en est pas là hein ? Pour le moment, on n'est même pas encore sortis ensemble. Je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour évoquer le moment où nous serons nus tous les deux ensemble. Non ? Sauf si tu veux parler de ça … de ta nudité … de la mienne … ce n'était pas ce genre de coup de fil mais ça peut le devenir si c'est ton truc.

Dean sourit à nouveau, amusé par la façon dont Jake parvenait à effacer la tension tout en disant des choses importantes. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est trop tôt … un jour peut être … quand nous serons prêts tous les deux, assura t-il.

\- Compris chef ! J'arrête de t'embêter avec ça. C'est juste que ça fait un moment pour moi et parfois … disons que d'entendre un homme séduisant évoquer ça me rappelle exactement depuis combien de temps j'attends.

Dean entendit Jake ricaner une seconde et il choisit de s'engouffrer dans la brèche entrouverte par son interlocuteur pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

\- C'était quand la dernière fois ? Demanda t-il sans penser une seule seconde à la manière dont ses propos pouvaient être interprétés.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour ?

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête avant de réaliser que Jake ne pouvait pas le voir et que c'était inutile.

\- Non, la dernière fois que tu as été en couple, rectifia t-il.

Il se leva de sa chaise doucement en évitant soigneusement de faire reposer trop de poids sur sa prothèse et fit quelques pas pour se poster devant sa fenêtre. Dehors, les gens marchaient dans la rue sans réellement faire attention les uns aux autres. C'était exactement ce que Dean voulait. Qu'on ne le remarque pas. Qu'on ne le regarde pas différemment des autres. Il voulait se fondre dans la masse. Il voulait disparaître. Il secoua la tête aussitôt pour chasser cette idée de sa tête. Il voulait juste être normal mais il n'avait nullement envie de s'effacer. Parfois son cerveau agissait de lui même et en venait à des conclusions stupides.

\- Ma dernière relation s'est terminé il y a presque un an maintenant. Ca a duré neuf mois. J'ai rencontré Zack à l'hôpital et on … on s'est soutenu pendant notre convalescence mais je crois que nous n'étions pas réellement … amoureux l'un de l'autre. On s'est séparés en bons termes. Depuis, il n'y a eu personne.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour analyser ce que Jake venait de dire. Un an qu'il était seul. Il devait être vraiment désespéré. Cela expliquait peut être qu'il se soit intéressé à lui. Il savait que Dean n'avait pas vraiment d'autres opportunités. Il devait penser qu'il était prêt à tout accepter. Non. Le jeune soldat ne devait pas se laisser entraîner sur ce chemin là. Pourquoi son cerveau continuait de chercher à le déprimer ?

\- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, lança Jake d'une petite voix.

Dean estimait qu'il était juste pour lui de parler à son tour. Son interlocuteur s'était montré honnête et il avait envie d'en faire de même. Il voulait croire qu'à défaut de finir sa vie avec Jake, il pourrait être ami avec lui. Pour le moment, c'était tout ce dont il se sentait capable. Même si l'appel du jeune homme lui avait fait plaisir.

\- Je viens de rompre avec Michael … nous étions ensemble depuis sept ans. Nous vivions ensemble et on projetait de se marier mais … je crois que je n'étais tout simplement plus amoureux de lui depuis quelques temps. L'accident a agi comme un déclic. En ça au moins, ça aura été une bonne chose.

Il détourna les yeux de la rue devant lui et fit volte face. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Ou de plusieurs. Mais il refusait de se laisser aller. Il avait vu son père sombrer dans l'alcool pour gérer les problèmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Il l'avait vu se détruire peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il se tue en voiture alors qu'il était complètement ivre. Il refusait de finir comme lui. Il allait se contenter d'un café. Ou d'un verre de lait. Comme quand il était gosse.

\- Sept ans ? Et bien dis moi, c'était une relation sérieuse, constata Jake, visiblement impressionné.

\- Il était le premier … avant lui, je refusais catégoriquement d'admettre que je pouvais être attiré par les hommes.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à se montrer aussi honnête avec Jake. Il n'avait jamais été parfaitement à l'aise pour parler de son passé sauf avec ceux qui étaient vraiment proches. Même certains de ses amis ne savaient pas tout de lui. Il était du genre secret. Il était persuadé que c'était le meilleur moyen de se protéger. Mais avec Jake, il parvenait à parler facilement. Presque comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ca aurait du lui faire peur.

\- Je peux te comprendre. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter moi aussi. J'ai été élevé dans une famille de militaires … et mes parents ne sont pas forcément très ouverts d'esprit. Alors imagine leur surprise quand je leur ai avoué que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un s'appelait Marc. Ils sont tombés des nues. Mais ils ont fini par l'accepter. Ma mère surtout … mon père … il n'a jamais plus été le même avec moi. Je suppose que ça fait parti de ces choses qu'on ne peut pas changer … qu'on ne changera jamais.

Dean était triste de l'apprendre. Lui même n'avait jamais eu à affronter le rejet de son père. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était gay. Et il avait eu la chance d'être totalement accepté par toutes les autres personnes qui comptaient vraiment. Mais il comprenait ce que Jake pouvait ressentir.

\- Ok, changeons de sujet. Parle moi de ta journée, suggéra ce dernier après un long silence.

Dean attendit d'être arrivé dans la cuisine – qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres mais qui lui paraissait toujours très loin quand il devait s'y rendre – avant de répondre.

\- J'ai fait le ménage … deux fois … et ensuite j'ai classé mes livres. Par ordre alphabétique … tu as le droit d'être impressionné, plaisanta t-il en ouvrant le frigo.

Il en sortit le lait puis prit un verre sur le comptoir. Il avait pris l'habitude de laisser tout ce dont il avait besoin tous les jours à portée de mains. Il avait des difficultés à attraper ce qui était en hauteur. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à prendre trop fortement appui sur sa prothèse.

\- En résumé, ton appel est sans nul doute la chose la plus excitante qui me soit arrivée aujourd'hui. Ou cette semaine si je suis parfaitement honnête, ajouta t-il en versant le lait dans son verre.

Il le rangea ensuite dans le frigo et en avala une gorgée en attendant la réaction de Jake. Il était probablement en train de se dire que Dean était pathétique. Peut être même cherchait il un moyen de raccrocher sans se montrer malpoli. Le jeune soldat n'avait jamais réellement manqué de confiance en lui. Il ne le pouvait pas quand il était dans l'armée. Mais depuis son retour, il doutait de tout le concernant. Et surtout de l'intérêt que les gens semblaient vouloir lui porter.

\- Et bien ma journée n'a pas non plus été particulièrement réjouissante. Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais je travaille pour le service après vente d'une société qui vend tout un tas de choses … Sandover tu connais ? Enfin bref … je passe ma journée au téléphone à répondre à des clients fous de rage qui passent leur nerfs sur moi quand ils comprennent que je suis parfaitement incapable de répondre à leurs attentes. Tout ça dans une sorte de boîte composée d'un bureau minuscule et d'une chaise qui me tue le dos … alors crois moi, t'appeler est ce que j'ai fait de plus intéressant aujourd'hui … ou depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne.

Dean hocha la tête en s'asseyant au bar qui séparait sa cuisine de son salon. Il aimait vraiment discuter avec Jake. Il se sentait totalement à l'aise avec lui. Il aimait sa voix et l'humour qu'il décelait dans la plupart de ses propos. Il avait la sensation de pouvoir tout lui dire. Il ne redoutait pas son jugement. Et c'était une première pour lui depuis son retour. Seul Jimmy lui avait fait le même effet. Mais il ne l'avait jamais eu au téléphone. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Non. Jake était une grande première. Et Dean devait admettre qu'il était un peu excité.

\- Ok, ça suffit avec les compliments. Tu vas finir par me gêner, répliqua t-il en souriant de plus belle.

\- Tu vas rougir ? Demanda Jake aussitôt.

\- Peut être, concéda Dean.

Il entendit Jake rire à l'autre bout du fil et il l'imita une seconde plus tard. Dean ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis un moment maintenant. Mis à part avec Charlie, il se refusait à être totalement lui même depuis sa blessure. Il avait peur que ce qu'il découvrirait alors lui ferait peur. Et ferait fuir toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait que Charlie qui était suffisamment forte pour l'accepter dans son ensemble. Sam également. Mais Dean ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Il se sentait obligé de le protéger en permanence.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te mettre mal à l'aise, expliqua alors Jake le tirant de ses songes. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu fais de ton temps libre.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son verre de lait. Le problème était qu'il n'avait que ça. Il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que le temps passe. Ses semaines étaient rythmées par ses rendez vous avec Chuck et avec son nouveau psychologue. Ou par ses expéditions jusqu'à sa boîte aux lettres. Le reste du temps, il ne faisait rien. Il en avait un peu honte. Avant son accident, il utilisait tout son temps libre pour renouer les liens avec Michael – le plus souvent au lit ou sur n'importe quelle surface disponible – et ses proches. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu de passe temps ou de hobby. Il avait une vie trop chargée pour s'en soucier. Maintenant, il n'avait simplement plus le goût à en trouver un.

\- Et bien quand je ne suis pas … en train de faire le ménage, je regarde la télé … ou je me prépare à ma grande sortie de la journée dans le hall de l'immeuble … pour aller chercher mon courrier. Et le reste du temps, j'attend patiemment.

\- Tu attends quoi ? Demanda Jake aussitôt.

\- Que le temps passe, répondit Dean en relâchant son verre.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à dire. Il aurait pu mentir et inventer un passe temps exaltant qui aurait prouvé à Jake qu'il était quelqu'un d'intéressant. Mais il refusait de mentir. S'il devait se passer un jour quelque chose avec le jeune homme, il était préférable de se montrer honnête. Et de laisser à Jake la possibilité de prendre la fuite pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

\- Avant tout ça, je n'avais pas vraiment de passe temps non plus … Je n'étais pas suffisamment chez moi pour en avoir. Quand je rentrais, je passais tout mon temps avec Michael, mon frère et mes amis. C'est bizarre tu crois ? Ca l'est, j'en suis sûr.

Il ferma alors la bouche, réalisant à quel point il devait paraître stupide à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression de devoir se justifier. Ce qui était stupide bien sûr. Il n'était pas fautif. C'était la personne qu'il était et Jake devait le savoir avant de décider d'aller de l'avant ou non.

\- Ok, alors premièrement non, ce n'est pas bizarre. Ce qui aurait été bizarre, ça aurait été que tu me confies une passion pour la taxidermie … là j'aurais raccroché sans hésiter. Mais je suis bien placé pour comprendre. Quand j'étais soldat, j'utilisais tout mon temps libre pour voir ma famille et mes amis. J'avais toujours en tête le fait que je pourrais ne pas revenir de ma prochaine opération extérieure. Et je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé des choses pour m'occuper. Mais je suis revenu depuis plus longtemps que toi. Et je peux me déplacer sans problème. C'est forcément plus difficile pour toi. Tu ne dois pas en avoir honte.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à son tour – n'importe quoi pour ne pas que le silence s'installe – mais Jake prit la parole avant lui.

\- Et puis tu me dis que tes journées ne sont pas excitantes mais … un périple jusqu'à ta boîte aux lettres m'a tout l'air de quelque chose de dangereux … tu as bien le droit de te reposer après ça, plaisanta Jake.

Une nouvelle fois, il avait réussi à dissiper la tension en quelques secondes. Dean commençait vraiment à apprécier sa façon de faire. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer parlant avec lui plus souvent. Et en face à face de préférence. Le simple fait que cette idée lui traverse l'esprit fit disparaître une partie du poids qui pesait en permanence sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis … j'étais un soldat. J'ai affronté des choses autrement plus effrayantes. Me rendre dans le hall de mon immeuble ne devrait pas constituer mon seul exploit de la journée. Je ne vis même pas dans un quartier difficile, lança Dean en faisant tourner son verre entre ses mains.

Chaque jour qui passait, il se rendait compte combien sa vie avait changé. Combien il avait changé. Il continuait de penser que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Chuck lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il avait tort de réfléchir de la sorte. Que sa blessure pouvait être une bénédiction s'il s'avait en faire quelque chose de positif. Dean ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait en tirer de bon. Mais il commençait à avoir envie de le découvrir.

\- Tu sais Dean, j'ai affronté des terroristes armés jusqu'aux dents quand j'étais dans l'armée et pourtant … personne ne m'a autant fichu la trouille dans ma vie que ma vieille voisine.

Dean sourit, intrigué. Il but une gorgée de son lait puis s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda t-il car il était curieux.

Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Jake. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître. Il ne savait pas où cela les mènerait mais pour une fois, pour la première fois probablement depuis son retour, l'incertitude ne l'effrayait pas.

\- Oui, je te jure … elle est … elle a au moins cent ans mais elle me terrorise. A chaque fois que je la croise, elle me dévisage depuis le palier de sa porte et elle murmure des choses. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis gay ou parce que je suis noir … ou les deux d'ailleurs mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle m'a jeté un sort l'autre jour. Elle m'a même jeté le contenu d'une fiole au visage en murmurant des trucs dans une autre langue.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. Il ne savait pas si Jake plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux mais il trouvait cette histoire plutôt drôle. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il n'avait pas ri aussi facilement. C'était peut être bien son interlocuteur qui lui avait jeté un sort en fin de compte. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait avoir accompli ce miracle sans magie.

\- Tu peux te moquer mais ce sont des choses que je prends au sérieux tu sais. Ma grand mère pratiquait le vaudou quand j'étais gosse. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais pour causer du tort aux gens. Plus pour leur assurer la sécurité et la tranquillité mais elle se servait du sang des poules qu'elle gardait dans son jardin et c'était effrayant. Alors crois-moi … je ne sous estimerais jamais une personne capable de me regarder dans les yeux et de me maudire jusqu'à la dixième génération.

Dean vida finalement son verre de lait puis se leva de son tabouret. Il fit quelques pas en direction du salon avant de s'immobiliser et de se baisser pour se masser rapidement la cuisse. Il portait sa prothèse depuis un moment maintenant et il commençait à avoir mal. Il était peut être temps de l'enlever.

\- Hé tu es toujours là ? Je ne t'ai pas fait peur au moins ? Parce que je peux te jurer que je ne pratique aucune forme de sorcellerie … je suis originaire de la Nouvelle Orléans mais je ne garde pas d'autel chez moi avec les photos de mes prochaines victimes, lança Jake d'un ton enjoué.

Dean sourit à nouveau avant de se redresser. Il boita jusqu'à son canapé et se laissa tomber dessus en poussant un long soupire de soulagement.

\- Je suis toujours là. J'ai juste mal à la jambe. Mon kiné m'a assuré que je finirais par m'habituer mais … c 'est toujours douloureux.

\- Enlève la alors … inutile de forcer. Tu ferais plus de mal que de bien en t'entêtant de la sorte. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant d'hocher la tête. Il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de retirer sa prothèse en étant au téléphone avec Jake. Il savait bien que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais il se sentait terriblement vulnérable sans elle. Et il avait la sensation que Jake pourrait le sentir à défaut de le voir. C'était idiot. Le jeune homme savait déjà qu'il avait été amputé. Cela ne changerait rien.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, admit il finalement.

Il coinça son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille et remonta la jambe de son pantalon. Il la roula jusqu'au dessus de sa prothèse puis commença à en défaire les attaches. Quand il l'écarta enfin de son moignon, la pression qu'elle exerçait disparut aussitôt et la douleur s'atténua. Il s'adossa au canapé puis laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. C'était nettement mieux comme ça.

\- Merci du conseil, souffla t-il.

Il posa sa main gauche sur son moignon et le massa doucement comme Chuck le lui avait appris.

\- Bien Dean, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Quand puis je espérer te voir ?

La question de Jake le surprit et il rouvrit les yeux pour fixer son plafond. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il finisse par aborder ce sujet mais il avait pensé qu'il attendrait un peu. Il prit quelques secondes pour combattre le début de panique qui le gagnait avant de choisir d'adopter un ton léger pour ne pas révéler que cette question l'avait angoissé.

\- Est ce que tu es train de m'inviter à sortir ? Demanda t-il.

\- Peut être … ça dépendra de ta réponse. Parce que si tu me dis non, je serais parfaitement capable de nier que c'était là le but de ma question. Mais si tu dis oui, alors …

Jake ne termina pas sa phrase mais Dean savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Il était nerveux. Peut être plus encore que lui. C'était lui qui prenait l'initiative de l'inviter. Lui qui s'exposait à un refus de sa part. Il endossait le rôle le plus difficile. Il avait du courage. Dean ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Il lui laissait le choix de dire non. Bizarrement, le jeune soldat se surprit à avoir envie de dire oui.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas vraiment … pas vraiment me déplacer. Je tiens debout et je peux faire quelques pas mais c'est à peu près tout. Je ne serais pas forcément de très bonne compagnie, expliqua t-il.

Il avait envie de se montrer honnête avec Jake. Le prévenir qu'un rendez vous avec lui ne serait certainement pas une partie de plaisir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit déçu. Jake avait tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Mais il ne devait surtout pas se faire d'illusions. Dean n'était pas prêt à s'engager dans une quelconque relation. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être prêt à partager un premier rendez vous innocent avec lui. Il avait envie d'accepter. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas se montrer égoïste. Jake avait le droit de savoir.

\- Je ne te demande pas de courir le marathon avec moi … juste d'aller dîner. Peut être d'aller voir un film. C'est bien ce que font les gens lors d'un premier rendez vous non ? On pourra choisir un endroit proche de chez toi si c'est plus simple. De toute façon, dans mon état, je ne peux pas conduire. Je te proposerais bien de venir chez moi pour qu'on soit tranquille mais je ne voudrais pas te faire peur. Alors … je me dis qu'un endroit proche de chez toi est une bonne solution. Ca t'évitera les longs déplacements et t'offrira la possibilité de prendre la fuite si toutefois tu ne te sentais pas bien.

La proposition était tentante. Mais Dean avait peur que Jake soit déçu de lui. Il avait du mal à tenir une conversation et beaucoup de difficultés à parler de lui. Il devait admettre qu'il était étonné d'en avoir autant dit au jeune homme par téléphone. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de le faire en face à face. Que pourrait il lui dire d'intéressant ?

\- Dean, si tu n'en as pas envie, je peux le comprendre. Tu me plais mais … je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Je ne serais pas vexé si tu me dis que je ne suis pas ton genre.

Ce n'était pas là le problème. Jake était un homme séduisant et en temps normal, Dean aurait parfaitement pu imaginer tenter sa chance avec lui. Il se fichait de son handicap. Il le trouvait drôle et intéressant. Et ils avaient connus des expériences similaires. Ce serait probablement plus facile pour lui. Le problème était ailleurs. Dean savait que Jake lui plaisait mais il avait peur que le jeune homme ne lui trouve plus rien d'intéressant une fois qu'ils auraient passé un soirée ensemble. Il avait peur d'être rejeté et de voir toutes ses craintes se réaliser.

\- Tu es … je ne sais pas si j'ai un genre mais tu … tu me plais. Physiquement et … je te trouve drôle. Tu es de toute évidence intelligent et gentil mais … je me demande si tu penseras la même chose de moi après m'avoir supporté toute une soirée.

\- Je ne suis pas un expert mais je crois qu'on ne pourra pas le savoir avant d'avoir essayé. Les premiers rendez vous c'est toujours la loterie non ? On tente sa chance et parfois on gagne. Mais si toutefois, ça ne collait pas entre nous, on pourrait être amis. Je pense que j'aimerais assez ça.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir à la proposition du jeune homme. Il savait ce que Charlie en penserait. Il savait également ce que son frère en dirait. Il avait le droit de sortir. Il avait le droit de rencontrer des gens. Rien ne l'obligeait à aller plus loin avec Jake. Qu'est ce qu'il risquait au pire ? Il n'avait pas de sentiments pour le jeune homme. Si tout collait entre eux, ils envisageraient la suite ensemble. S'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une belle entente entre eux, alors il aurait gagné un ami. Il ne pouvait en retirer que de bonnes choses. Et il avait bien besoin de s'amuser pour se changer les idées.

\- Ok, j'accepte. Mais je t'aurais prévenu, déclara t-il en regardant toujours fixement son plafond.

\- C'est noté Dean. J'ai un bon pressentiment pour nous deux. Je suis sûr que ça va coller.

Le jeune soldat trouvait son interlocuteur bien optimiste. Mais il ne le releva pas. Après tout, Jake avait parfaitement le droit d'avoir de l'espoir. Dean ne pouvait pas demander à tous les gens qui l'entouraient d'être aussi cyniques et pessimistes que lui. C'était quelque chose dont il voulait se débarrasser. Côtoyer des gens qui voyait la vie du bon côte pourrait probablement l'y aider.

\- Tu verras que je suis encore plus drôle en vrai … et je sais également tenir une conversation. Je peux être un peu lourd parfois et il m'arrive d'être trop curieux mais si ça arrive, tu n'aurais qu'à me dire de la fermer. Généralement, ça suffit à m'arrêter.

\- Généralement ? Répéta Dean en souriant à nouveau.

\- Et je n'ai pas dit que j'étais parfait !

Dean rit à nouveau. Il accepta ensuite de donner rendez vous à Jake dans un restaurant qui se situait à une centaine de mètres de son immeuble. Ils convinrent de s'y retrouver deux jours plus tard. Cela permettrait probablement à Dean de se préparer mentalement à leur soirée. Et de demander des conseils à Charlie sur la façon d'aborder ce rendez vous. Il savait qu'il aurait aussi tout le temps de paniquer mais il avait vraiment envie de tenter sa chance. Jake semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Dean voulait croire qu'il avait enfin la possibilité de passer du bon temps. Il l'avait mérité. Il devait absolument sortir de chez lui avant de perdre totalement la tête. Il devait oublié la venue de Novak et les propos qu'il lui avait tenus. Jake était sa chance. Il devait la saisir.

\- Je devrais te laisser à ton classement je suppose. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu puisses me le reprocher lors de notre rendez vous, lança Jake après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils échangèrent des banalités.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à sa bibliothèque par dessus son épaule.

\- Ce serait préférable, accepta t-il.

\- Tu me raconteras ?

\- Promis.

Dean se redressa finalement sur le canapé et attrapa ses béquilles qu'il avait posées contre la table basse. Il les cala entre ses jambes le temps de terminer sa conversation avec Jake.

\- Bonne chance avec ta voisine, lança t-il en souriant.

\- Bonne chance pour ton excursion en territoire ennemi, plaisanta Jake en riant.

Dean le remercia puis lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée avant de raccrocher. Il reposa ensuite son téléphone à côté de lui sur le canapé et serra ses béquilles entre ses mains. Il avait la sensation d'avoir franchi une étape importante. Un cap. Il ne savait pas vraiment où la route qu'il avait emprunté le conduirait mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était réellement curieux. Et enthousiaste. Il avait un bon pressentiment. Il avait passé trop de temps à se morfondre chez lui en pensant à tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa vie. Il était temps pour lui de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Jake pourrait sans doute l'y aider. Ils ne feraient peut être pas leur vie ensemble mais ils pourraient devenir amis. Se soutenir mutuellement. Il savait que Jake pourrait le comprendre. Et même si l'idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui le terrifiait littéralement, il savait que c'était une étape nécessaire pour reprendre sa vie en mains.


	19. Le besoin de se racheter

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 19 ème chapitre et on retrouve les échanges Jason / Jimmy. Ils comprendront très vite qui ils sont ... d'ici deux chapitres.**

**Merci de me lire et de m'écrire**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Let it be des Beatles**

**Chapitre 19 : Le besoin de se racheter**

_« La culpabilité compte parmi l'un des sentiments les plus destructeurs que nous puissions entretenir. »_

_Rainville_

Castiel vivait très mal son échec avec Dean. Il s'était passé et repassé leur conversation dans la tête des milliers de fois sans parvenir à réellement savoir ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Il savait qu'il avait du manquer de tact ou faire quelque chose qui avait énervé le jeune homme. Mais il lui semblait qu'il s'était au contraire montré plutôt habile dans sa façon d'aborder les choses. Bien sûr, le refus catégorique de Dean de l'écouter pouvait être uniquement du à leur relation compliquée. Au fait que le jeune soldat ne l'aimait pas et ne lui faisait pas confiance. Son erreur principale avait donc été de contacter Sam sans en parler à son patient. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et l'effacer même s'il le voulait. Il devait trouver un moyen de se racheter vis à vis de Dean. Un moyen de gagner sa confiance. Il devait lui fournir la preuve qu'il disait vrai et le laisser ensuite décider ce qu'il voulait en faire.

Savoir qu'il devait agir ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il en avait le courage. Quand il était parti de chez Dean, il était convaincu qu'il allait réussir à lui faire entendre raison. Il était parvenu à s'en convaincre. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus le doute s'installait.

Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait convaincre un homme qui refusait de l'écouter. Il avait envisagé de contacter Sam. Il était persuadé que le frère de Dean saurait se montrer plus raisonnable. Il l'écouterait et accepterait probablement de voir les documents. Castiel pourrait ensuite le laisser convaincre son frère. Ce qu'ils feraient des informations leur appartenait. Ils pourraient contacter Kate et la rencontrer. Ou choisir de ne plus jamais y penser. Castiel ne pouvait pas les forcer à rencontrer la femme qui était la mère de leur demi frère. Un demi frère qu'ils ne pourraient jamais connaître autrement que par les paroles de ceux qui l'avaient connu. C'était trop peu. Ce ne serait jamais assez. Castiel était sans nul doute le mieux place pour leur dire tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Adam. Toutes les petites choses qui faisaient de lui un homme extraordinaire. Celui que le jeune docteur avait aimé et continuait d'aimer malgré les cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa mort.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être capable de leur en parler. Il avait toujours des difficultés à prononcer son nom sans s'effondrer. Leur raconter son histoire ne serait pas simple. C'était mission impossible dans son état.

Le problème lui semblait presque insoluble. Même s'il parvenait à convaincre les deux frères qu'il disait vrai, il se sentait totalement incapable de répondre aux questions qu'ils lui poseraient ensuite.

Il avait presque fini par en vouloir à Adam de l'avoir mis devant le fait accompli. Il aurait aimé savoir de son vivant qu'il avait retrouvé son père. Il aurait pu l'accompagner pour les rencontrer. Tout aurait alors été plus simple. Savoir qu'il avait deux demi frères lui aurait peut être donné la force de se battre. Il ne serait probablement pas mort. Castiel était furieux comme son petit ami de ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence.

Plus il lui en voulait et plus il se le reprochait. Adam n'avait pas l'obligation de tout partager avec lui. Ils étaient en couple mais cela ne leur conférait aucun devoir particulier si ce n'était celui d'être fidèle l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient le droit d'avoir leurs secrets. Ils avaient le droit de garder certaines choses pour eux. Et il savait qu'Adam aurait fini par lui en parler. Il savait que son petit ami aurait fini par lui demander son aide. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir fait. Car cela revenait à lui en vouloir de ne pas en avoir eu le temps. Cela revenait à lui en vouloir d'être mort.

Castiel refusait d'être en colère contre Adam pour son suicide. Il savait ce que la plupart des gens pensaient de son geste. Qu'il avait été lâche. Qu'il avait baissé les bras. Qu'il avait abandonné tous ceux qui l'aimaient et comptaient sur lui. Qu'il avait été égoïste. Mais personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre. Personne n'avait lu le désespoir dans ses yeux quelques jours avant son suicide. Castiel savait combien l'armée était importante pour Adam. Il savait que son petit ami vivait pour son métier. Qu'il était une des choses les plus importantes dans son existence. Il était fier de servir son pays. Fier de se battre. Tout perdre brutalement n'avait pas été facile à accepter. Il n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il avait juste sombré.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Bien au contraire. C'était de celle de tous ceux qui avaient fermé les yeux sur son état. De tous ceux qui n'avaient pas su voir les signes. Les docteurs, les psychologues, les infirmières. Castiel. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était responsable au même titre que tous ceux qui avaient veillé sur Adam à son retour. Peut être même plus. Il aimait son petit ami et il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il aurait du savoir. Il aurait du prendre les devants. Mais il était trop jeune et trop stupide. Trop naïf sans doute également. Il avait voulu croire que les choses pourraient s'arranger.

Meg lui avait souvent répété qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Castiel savait que c'était parce que son amie pensait comme les autres qu'Adam était le seul coupable dans l'histoire. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Castiel. Elle ne l'avait jamais réellement dit mais c'était évident.

Castiel, lui, était plus lucide sur la situation. Et la culpabilité le rongeait depuis cinq ans. Elle continuerait probablement de le ronger jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Le jeune homme tournait en rond dans son appartement et était distrait à chaque fois qu'il était à son travail. Cela n'arrangeait pas les choses. Etre à l'hôpital avait longtemps été sa seule échappatoire. Il s'y raccrochait pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Pour ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Il voulait croire qu'en sauvant un maximum de soldats, il finirait par se racheter vis à vis d'Adam. C'était un doux rêve. Une belle illusion. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour continuer à avancer.

Toutefois, depuis qu'il avait vu Dean, même ses patients ne parvenaient plus à lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Kevin lui avait demandé lors de l'un de leur rendez vous si tout allait bien. Castiel avait menti en assurant qu'il était juste un peu fatigué. Il savait que son patient avait compris qu'il mentait. Mais il ne lui avait heureusement rien dit.

Meg et Balthazar avaient tenté de le convaincre qu'il devait retenter sa chance. Qu'il devait avoir confiance en ses capacités. Castiel les avait écoutés. Mais il ne parvenait pas à les croire.

Rien ne parvenait à le distraire. Rien ne parvenait à lui faire oublier son échec. C'était un poids qui pesait en permanence sur lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'en défaire.

Il hésita un temps à retourner voir Pamela pour lui demander son aide. Il hésita également à contacter Chuck ou le nouveau psychologue de Dean pour leur dire d'intervenir. Mais il ne voulait pas s'immiscer une nouvelle fois dans la vie de son ancien patient. Il savait que cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

Il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans ce qui s'apparentait clairement à une dépression. Et le message qu'il reçut de Jason, quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Dean, ne l'aida pas à remonter la pente.

**Jason : J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je suis mort de trouille.**

Castiel lut le message plusieurs fois, surpris. Il savait que son ami ne se sentait pas prêt à s'engager dans une nouvelle relation. Il le lui avait dit à de nombreuses reprises. Et cela l'avait conforté dans sa propre incapacité à refaire sa vie. Mais de toute évidence, Jason avançait beaucoup plus vite que lui. Il avait été égoïste d'espérer que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il ne souhaitait que le bonheur des gens qui l'entouraient. Mais englué dans son chagrin, il s'était senti rassuré de ne pas être seul. A présent, il avait la sensation que tout le monde avançait et qu'il était le seul à rester au bord de la route. Le seul à stagner.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son ami et opta finalement pour quelque chose de standard.

**Jimmy : Bonne nouvelle … je suppose ?**

Il ferma ensuite les yeux et laissa la nouvelle que Jason venait de lui annoncer s'insinuer en lui et se faire sa place. Il aurait sans doute du voir en elle la preuve qu'il était possible d'avancer même quand on avait la sensation que la route s'arrêtait là. Qu'il existait toujours un espoir d'aller mieux. C'était ce qu'il répétait à chacun de ses patients. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire pour lui. Castiel avait conscience d'être un imposteur. Quand son téléphone vibra dans sa main, il sursauta.

**Jason : Bonne nouvelle oui. Jake est … je crois vraiment que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Pour le moment, on ne fait que discuter mais on doit se voir d'ici quelques jours. Je suis partagé entre l'impatience et l'angoisse de le décevoir. **

Castiel pouvait le comprendre et il aurait du le rassurer. Il aurait du lui dire que tout se passerait bien. Qu'il devait juste profiter de ce moment et se changer les idées. Qu'il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place et pour être capable d'espérer à nouveau. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il savait que c'était une nouvelle fois égoïste. Il n'avait pas le droit de souhaiter le malheur de Jason simplement parce que lui ne réussissait plus à être heureux. Cela ne l'aiderait pas. Et il refusait également d'admettre qu'il pouvait être jaloux. Pas parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour son ami mais parce qu'il aurait voulu être à sa place. Pour la première depuis longtemps, il ne voulait plus être lui même. Il voulait changer de vie, devenir quelqu'un d'autre et oublier son passé. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau dans sa main.

**Jason : Pardon de t'embêter avec ça. Je viens de réaliser que ce n'était sans doute pas très correct de ma part de te dire tout ça. Je sais que tu souffres toujours de la mort de ton petit ami. Désolé. Je suis un idiot parfois. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.**

Castiel se sentit alors coupable d'avoir poussé son ami à se sentir coupable de son aveu. Ce n'était pas comme ça que leur relation fonctionnait. Ils étaient là pour se soutenir et s'entraider. Pas pour aggraver un peu plus les choses. Castiel se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant de répondre.

**Jimmy : Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai juste eu une mauvaise journée. Une mauvaise semaine même … une de plus. Ne laisse pas ma mauvaise humeur ternir ta joie. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être heureux. A vrai dire, je le suis pour toi. Même si je ne sais pas comment te le dire.**

Castiel posa ensuite son téléphone sur son canapé puis partit se servir un verre. Il ne buvait jamais beaucoup. N'aimait pas l'idée que l'alcool puisse être une solution à ses problèmes. Le soulagement qu'il ressentirait en étant ivre ne serait que temporaire. Cela ne réglait aucun problème. N'arrangeait rien.

Il se versa toutefois une généreuse ration de vodka avant de retourner dans le salon avec son verre et la bouteille.

Quand il reprit son téléphone, il avait un nouveau message.

**Jason : Mauvaise semaine ? Tu veux m'en parler.**

Castiel ne perdit pas de temps à répondre.

**Jimmy : Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes.**

C'était vrai. Il ne voulait pas assombrir la bonne journée que Jason semblait passer en lui racontant ce que lui traversait. De surcroît, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre. Il ne voulait pas dire toute la vérité à son ami. Il avait la sensation que cela compliquerait plus encore les choses.

**Jason : Tu ne m'embêtes pas. Je veux t'aider. Mais je peux également comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie d'en parler. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple.**

La réponse du jeune soldat arracha un sourire triste à Castiel. Elle était parfaite. Mais elle le faisait se sentir plus coupable encore d'avoir plombé l'ambiance. Pourquoi n'était il pas capable d'être heureux pour son ami ? Pourquoi devait il tout ramener à lui en permanence ?

Il réfléchit une seconde avant de choisir de se montrer honnête sans pour autant dire toute la vérité.

**Jimmy : J'ai appris quelque chose sur Adam qui m'a surpris. Rien de grave. Il ne me trompait pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de me quitter. Mais il m'avait caché une information et maintenant, c'est à moi de savoir quoi en faire. J'aimerais l'aider mais c'est difficile quand je ne peux pas lui demander ce qu'il attend de moi. Résultat, je suis en colère contre lui et cela me met en colère contre moi même. Et contre l'armée qui nous a séparés. Contre tous ceux qui n'ont pas su voir son mal être. C'est un cercle vicieux. Mais ça ira mieux.**

La dernière phrase était uniquement destinée à rassurer Jason. Castiel n'y croyait pas réellement. Il ne voyait toujours pas d'issues à son problème. Et il commençait à désespérer. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Du moins pas quand cela ne concernait pas sa vie privée. Il savait qu'il avait tiré un trait sur son bonheur et accepté de cesser de se battre pour reprendre sa vie en mains. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait du bien être de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne perdait jamais espoir. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait sur le point de rendre les armes. Il ne savait pas si c'était du à ce que Dean éveillait en lui ou au fait que cela soit lié à Adam. Il ne savait plus grand chose à cet instant précis. La réponse de Jason le tira de ses songes.

**Jason : Il m'arrive parfois d'en vouloir à des gens qui n'y sont pour rien dans mon état. Je suis en colère la majeure partie du temps moi aussi. En colère contre mon frère qui a mis sa vie de côté pour moi. Contre mes amis qui refusent de voir à quel point j'ai changé. Contre l'armée que j'ai servie et qui m'a conduit à être handicapé. Même parfois contre ceux qui ont servis avec moi et qui sont retournés se battre quand je suis obligé de rester ici. Il m'arrive également d'en vouloir à ceux qui son morts parce que je m'en veux de les avoir perdus et que je les déteste de me pousser à ressentir tout ça. Quand ça m'arrive, je me déteste. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Et je n'ai pas la prétention de te dire que ce n'est pas normal. Ou que tu as tort. Mais ce que je peux te dire en revanche avec certitude, c'est que tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Et surtout pas de la mort d'Adam. Ou du fait qu'il te cachait des choses.**

Castiel lut la réponse de son ami plusieurs fois avant de lever les yeux au plafond et de secouer la tête. Comment était il possible qu'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine – un homme qui était finalement un étranger – le comprenait mieux que tous ceux qu'il côtoyait au quotidien ? Il était sidéré de voir à quel point les propos de Jason sonnaient justes et faisaient écho à ce qu'il ressentait. Les mots étaient justes. Castiel but une longue gorgée de vodka et laissa l'alcool lui brûler la gorge avant d'envoyer un nouveau message à son ami.

**Jimmy : Merci. Je crois que c'était tout à fait ce que j'avais besoin qu'on me dise. Tu es le premier à trouver les mots justes. Je suis parfois terrifié de voir à quel point tu peux me comprendre. J'ai souvent la sensation que tu es le seul. Et je t'en suis reconnaissant.**

La réponse de Jason ne se fit pas attendre.

**Jason : Je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil ?**

Castiel but une nouvelle gorgée de vodka avant de poser son verre sur la table basse et de répondre à son tour.

**Jimmy : Je t'écoute.**

Il reprit ensuite son verre, le vida d'une traite et le remplit à nouveau. Tant pis pour ses bonnes résolutions. Il était désespéré et il avait besoin de passer quelques heures sans penser à Dean, Sam, Adam et John Winchester. Peu importait que tout revienne le hanter dès le lendemain. Il se sentait trop mal pour s'en soucier. Quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau, il avait vidé son deuxième verre et s'en était servi un troisième.

**Jason : Tu aimais Adam et sans doute que tu l'aimes toujours. Et je suis sûr qu'il t'aimait lui aussi. Mais tu ne lui dois rien. Tu n'as pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne te sens pas capable de faire simplement parce que tu te sens coupable. Peu importe ce que tu as appris de lui, tu dois faire ta vie et ne pas laisser les souvenirs te retenir en arrière. Et ok, je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. Adam est mort et ses secrets sont morts avec lui. Tu es vivant. Ne l'oublie pas. Tu n'es pas mort en même temps que lui. Tu as le droit de vivre. Tu as le droit de ne garder que les bons souvenirs et tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas tout faire pour accomplir une quelconque mission inachevée par lui simplement parce que tu te sens redevable.**

Castiel laissa alors échapper un sanglot. Il savait que Jason ne voulait que son bien en tenant ses propos. Qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider du mieux possible. Mais il n'avait pas toutes les informations pour pouvoir formuler un conseil éclairé. Castiel ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Le secret qu'Adam avait gardé était trop important. Et il ne concernait pas que lui. Il y avait d'autres personnes impliquées. Des gens qui avaient le droit de savoir. Il choisit pourtant de ne pas le dire à son ami. Il préférait en rester là avec cette histoire.

**Jimmy : Merci du conseil. Je vais essayer de le suivre. Et merci d'être là pour moi. Désolé de t'avoir forcé à écouter mes histoires. Oublie tout ça. Tu as un rendez vous avec un garçon et je crois qu'il serait mieux pour toi de te concentrer là dessus. **

Cela lui faisait mal d'encourager son ami à penser à l'homme avec lequel il allait sortir. Il était envieux et il ne savait même plus de qui. L'alcool avait parfois tendance à le rendre bizarrement plus lucide sur ses sentiments. Il cessait de les renier quand il était ivre. Et il commençait doucement à comprendre la confusion qui s'était emparée de lui. Il enviait Jason d'être capable de rencontrer d'autres gens. Mais il était également envieux envers ce Jake qu'il ne connaissait pas d'avoir la chance de rencontrer son ami. Il n'était pas prêt à voir Jason. Il doutait de l'être un jour. Mais il savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Que c'était un garçon gentil et honnête qu'il devait être facile d'aimer. Il aurait aimé avoir pu le rencontrer avant. Ils seraient probablement devenus amis. Et sans Adam, ils auraient même pu être plus. Castiel n'avait pas le droit de penser de la sorte. Même si son petit ami était mort, il se sentait toujours en couple avec lui. Il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas penser à un autre homme. Surtout pas à un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Mais l'alcool avait faire taire toutes ses inhibitions. Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa main.

**Jason : De rien et merci à toi. Je dois te laisser mais n'oublie pas que je suis là. N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin … tu peux m'appeler même. Enfin si tu en as envie.**

Castiel ricana une seconde avant de vider son verre puis d'ouvrir la bouteille pour boire directement au goulot. Il tapa sa réponse d'une main qui tremblait beaucoup trop.

**Jimmy : Je vais y réfléchir. Bonne nuit Jason. Fais de beaux rêves.**

**Jason : Bonne nuit Jimmy.**

Castiel posa ensuite son téléphone sur sa cuisse et but une longue gorgée de vodka. L'alcool s'insinua en lui, le réchauffant considérablement. Il espérait sincèrement que sa conversation avec Jason ne l'avait pas trop déprimé. Il n'en avait pas retiré grand chose de positif même si le soutien du jeune homme lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il n'avait toujours pas de solution à ses problèmes et il commençait à désespérer.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, espérant qu'une réponse s'imposerait à lui par miracle. Mais quand son esprit fut incapable de lui en fournir une, il rouvrit les yeux et observa son salon durant quelques secondes.

Il n'aimait pas cet appartement. Il n'aimait la décoration, l'agencement ou même le quartier où il vivait. C'était pourtant idéal s'il en croyait les gens qui étaient venus le voir. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas objectif. L'endroit était parfait. Le quartier était côté et l'appartement grand et spacieux. Mais il ne pourrait jamais lui convenir. Jamais lui plaire. Parce qu'il était vide de la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Il ne pourrait jamais s'y plaire seul. Sans Adam assis à côté de lui pour plaisanter avec lui de ce qu'ils voyaient à la télévision. Sans ses affaires traînant ici et là et donnant vie à l'endroit. Sans une trace de sa présence. Il avait laissé un vide immense derrière lui. Même dans un appartement dans lequel il n'avait jamais vécu. Sans doute était ce parce qu'il avait laissé ce vide à l'intérieur de Castiel. Dans son cœur et dans son âme. Le jeune homme l'emportait partout avec lui. Il ne se sentirait jamais bien même s'il changeait d'appartement. Il était incomplet. Il était brisé. Il était vide.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage, surpris de ne pas y trouver de larmes. Il reprit ensuite son téléphone et fouilla parmi ses contacts. Il finit par choisir le numéro de Kate et le composa. C'était une mauvaise idée de la contacter quand il était de toute évidence saoul. Mais il avait besoin de lui parler. Il avait besoin de partager ce qu'il ressentait avec un membre de sa famille. Et puisqu'il ne parlait plus avec ceux qui partageaient son ADN, il ne pouvait que se tourner vers la personne qu'il avait appris à voir comme sa mère d'adoption.

Castiel but deux nouvelles gorgées de vodka avant que Kate ne décroche.

\- Bonsoir mon grand, lança t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Castiel n'avait pas tenu compte de l'heure tardive et des horaires souvent compliqués de Kate. Il aurait du réfléchir avant de l'appeler. Il venait probablement de la réveiller. Elle allait lui en vouloir. Il hésita une seconde à raccrocher mais réalisa ensuite que c'était inutile. Kate savait que c'était lui qui appelait et elle s'inquièterait s'il ne disait rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui causer du soucis.

\- Bonsoir Kate … désolé de te déranger aussi tard. Je … je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Il observa ensuite la bouteille de vodka qui était à présent à moitié vide avant de la porter à sa bouche pour boire une énième gorgée. Il allait le regretter le lendemain quand il vomirait tout le contenu de son estomac. Et qu'il devrait gérer sa migraine. Mais il s'en contrefichait pour le moment. De toute façon, il n'avait rien avalé pour le dîner. Il n'aurait pas grand chose à régurgiter le lendemain.

\- Ne sois pas idiot. Tu ne me déranges pas. Comment vas tu ?

Castiel ricana malgré lui une seconde avant de coller une main contre sa bouche pour que Kate ne l'entende pas. C'était peine perdue. Il soupira longuement.

\- Tu as bu Castiel ?

Kate était médecin et il n'avait pas du être trop dur pour elle de deviner qu'il était ivre. Castiel hésita une seconde à mentir avant de choisir de se montrer honnête.

\- Je suis en train … à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi je le sais. Ou plutôt si, je sais pourquoi.

Il s'interrompit une seconde, renifla puis secoua la bouteille de vodka. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ca a été un échec Kate. Un échec cuisant, confia t-il.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux puis porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il ne but cependant pas, conscient que c'était malpoli de le faire alors qu'il était au téléphone avec Kate. Mais elle ne le jugerait pas. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun reproche. Elle était géniale. Il ne la méritait pas.

\- Ok mon grand. Je suis désolée mais je suis à peine réveillée et j'ai besoin que tu te montres un peu plus clair avec moi afin que je puisse t'aider.

Castiel céda finalement à ses pulsions et avala une grande gorgée de vodka avant de glisser la bouteille entre ses jambes pour la tenir et de se passer la main sur le visage. Il avait le front couvert de sueur. Il avait les joues brûlantes. Il devait faire peur à voir. Il déglutit avec peine avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait toujours pas donné d'explications à Kate et qu'elle devait commencer à s'impatienter.

\- Désolé je … je suis allé voir Dean Winchester mais il a … il a refusé de me croire. Et je n'ai pas pu … je n'ai pas pu lui dire ce qu'Adam représentait pour moi ou même lui donner son prénom. Il … j'ai échoué et je ne vois pas quoi faire à présent. J'ai vraiment envie d'aider Adam mais je ne vois pas comment.

Il observa la bouteille de vodka toujours coincée entre ses jambes et effleura le goulot du bout du doigt. Il ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir acheté. Il était fort possible que ce soit Meg qui lui avait amené. Mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il grimaça quand son estomac se tordit douloureusement dans son ventre et il se décida à rejoindre la cuisine pour manger quelque chose rapidement. Mieux valait vomir son repas que de la bile. Il savait combien cela pouvait être douloureux.

\- Castiel, mon chéri, je sais que tu veux bien faire et je pense qu'il est important que les enfants de John soient mis au courant de l'existence d'Adam mais ce n'est pas ta responsabilité de les en convaincre. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais et je sais que cela lui aurait suffi. Adam n'attendait pas de toi qui tu accomplisses un miracle.

Castiel savait que son petit ami l'aimait comme il était et qu'il n'exigeait rien de plus de lui que de faire de son mieux dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais il avait la sensation de lui avoir fait faux bond. D'avoir manqué à une promesse qu'il ne lui avait jamais réellement faite. Il se sentait le devoir de réussir. Il savait pourquoi. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait là de son seul moyen de se racheter. D'oublier la culpabilité qu'il ressentait vis à vis d'Adam. Il voulait rattraper son erreur en faisant quelque chose qui aurait été important pour son petit ami. Quelque chose qui l'aurait rendu heureux. Même si c'était trop tard. Même si cela ne changerait rien et ne le ramènerait pas.

\- Peut être pas mais je dois réussir. Je dois le faire parce que je n'ai pas réussi à l'aider de son vivant et que … j'ai une chance de me racheter. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu … Je suis conscient que cela ne fait en rien disparaître le fait que je suis coupable de sa mort mais j'aimerais … j'aimerais juste faire quelque chose de bien pour lui.

\- Castiel, je ne peux pas te laisser dire toutes ces choses, intervint alors Kate d'une voix forte.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de prendre un paquet de gâteaux dans son placard. Il l'ouvrit violemment, en fit tomber une partie par terre avant d'en attraper quelques uns et d'en mettre un dans sa bouche. Il le mâcha durant quelques secondes en attendant que Kate s'explique.

\- Je sais que tu te sens coupable mais je vais te le dire une nouvelle fois, tu n'es pas responsable de la mort d'Adam. Pas plus que moi ou que quiconque l'a traité à son retour d'Afghanistan. Personne n'aurait pu deviner. Personne tu m'entends ? C'est tragique … c'est dramatique mais ce n'est de la faute de personne. Pas la sienne et certainement pas la tienne. Tu dois me croire. Je sais qu'Adam ne t'en veut pas là où il se trouve.

\- Je suis sûr du contraire, assura Castiel après avoir avalé son gâteau.

Il secoua ensuite le paquet pour en faire tomber d'autres et en porta un nouveau à sa bouche. Il allait probablement regretter son comportement le lendemain. Mais il comptait sur Kate pour se montrer indulgente. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de lui donner une bonne impression. Adam lui avait souvent répété que c'était inutile. Que sa mère l'aimait comme un fils et qu'elle continuerait de l'aimer même s'il se comportait comme un idiot ou se montrait malpoli. Castiel savait qu'il avait probablement raison. Il était juste incapable de le croire.

\- Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas un reproche parce que je sais que tu ne fais pas ça pour qu'on te plaigne ou parce que tu veux que les gens aient pitié de toi. Je sais que c'est réellement ce que tu ressens mais je peux te garantir que tu fais fausse route. Tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver Castiel. Personne n'aurait pu. Il était déterminé. Je connais mon fils. Il ne t'aurait pas écouté. Alors ne te reproche surtout pas de ne pas avoir deviné qu'il allait mettre fin à ses jours. Parce que c'est inutile et que cela t'empêchera toujours d'avancer.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise devant la table de sa cuisine. Il se baissa ensuite et posa son front contre le bois. Il avait l'estomac qui protestait contre le traitement reçu et la tête qui tournait. L'alcool et les trois gâteaux avalés menaçaient de refaire leur apparition. Castiel allait être malade. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il se sentait misérable et ridicule. Et il avait envie de pleurer.

\- Comment peux tu ne pas m'en vouloir ? Tu devrais me détester, souffla t-il.

Il ne s'adressait pas qu'à Kate. Il s'adressait également à Adam. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient l'avoir aimé et continué à l'aider quand de toute évidence, il était faible et stupide.

\- Je t'aime comme un fils Castiel. Et Adam t'aimait également. Il voulait faire sa vie avec toi. Il me l'a dit. Et sa mort n'a rien changé à mes sentiments pour toi. Tu es et resteras comme un fils pour moi. J'ai déjà perdu Adam. Je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Kate ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

C'était une question qui n'avait pas forcément de réponse. Du moins, Castiel, seul, n'en trouvait aucune. Meg et Balthazar avaient tous les deux tenté de lui en apporter mais aucune n'avait été convaincante. Elles sonnaient faux. Parce qu'elles étaient précipitées et certainement pas crédibles. Ils avaient uniquement cherché à le réconforter. Ils lui avaient menti pour son bien. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont Castiel avait eu besoin. Il voulait qu'on lui dise la vérité. Il voulait savoir. Même si on devait pour cela, lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'aller mieux un jour. Qu'il finirait fou et par mourir de chagrin. Pour une fois, il voulait que quelqu'un lui dise la vérité sans chercher à l'édulcorer pour le préserver d'une souffrance qu'il ressentait de toute façon déjà.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps cela prendra mais je sais que tu finiras par t'en sortir et par aller mieux. Je sais que tu réussiras à faire ton deuil et par voir à nouveau les choses du bon côté. Tu vas guérir Castiel mais personne ne peut dire quand. Ce serait te mentir que de te donner un délai et tu mérites qu'on te dise la vérité. Mais je n'ai aucun doute sur l'issue. Et tu sais pourquoi j'en suis aussi sûre ?

Castiel n'en avait aucune idée. L'espoir était quelque chose qui lui semblait étranger depuis la mort d'Adam. Les certitudes également. Ils n'en avaient plus aucune depuis qu'il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait alors même qu'il était sûr qu'il ferait sa vie avec lui.

\- J'en suis sûre parce que tu es entouré. Parce que tu as des amis et que tu m'as moi. Egalement parce que tu auras toujours Adam même s'il ne sera plus jamais là physiquement. Tu auras tes souvenirs … les moments partagés … les moments heureux. Quand tu ne pourras plus penser qu'à eux, alors tu sauras … tu sauras que tu as gagné, expliqua Kate après quelques secondes de silence.

C'était sans nul doute la réponse la plus honnête que Castiel avait entendu depuis cinq ans. Elle lui faisait du bien. Il n'était pas étonné qu'elle vienne de Kate. C'était la réponse d'une mère à son enfant.

\- Je le sais aussi parce que tu es quelqu'un de fort. Tu l'as sans doute oublié mais moi je le sais. Adam le savait aussi. C'est même une des premières choses qu'il m'a dite quand il m'a parlé de toi pour la première fois. Juste après m'avoir dit que tu étais extrêmement séduisant. Mais bien sûr, je ne donnerais pas mon avis sur ce point parce que ce serait trop bizarre et sans doute déplacé également.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire une seconde. Il releva ensuite la tête et essuya la sueur qui continuait de perler à son front. Il avait toujours la nausée mais il se sentait sensiblement mieux. Il le devait à la femme extraordinaire qu'il avait au téléphone.

\- Je l'aime tellement Kate. Je l'aime toujours comme au premier jour. Il me manque … il … rien n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt sans lui. J'ai la sensation qu'on m'a arraché une partie de moi et que je ne pourrais jamais la retrouver.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes Castiel. Je sais que tu aimes toujours Adam et je sais également que tu ne cesseras jamais de l'aimer. Il a été ton premier amour. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut oublier facilement. Mais tu en connaitras d'autre. Un jour, tu retomberas amoureux et tu n'hésiteras pas à te lancer dans cette histoire parce qu'elle te semblera juste. Tu n'oublieras pas Adam et il continuera de te manquer mais le vide que tu ressens aujourd'hui sera comblé. Tu seras entier à nouveau. Même si mon fils sera toujours une petite partie de toi. Tu seras toujours une petite partie de lui.

Castiel hocha alors la tête parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de croire ce que Kate lui disait. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et laissa les paroles de la mère d'Adam faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Il soupira ensuite longuement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, confia t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu sais mon grand … perdre mon fils a été … est toujours … une épreuve horrible. Une chose qu'aucune mère ne devrait avoir à vivre. Mais savoir qu'il a été aimé par quelqu'un … savoir qu'il a compté pour toi et qu'il continuera de vivre à travers toi m'aide à me sentir mieux et à surmonter cette épreuve. Alors merci à toi.

Castiel sourit faiblement alors que sa gorge se nouait. Il se leva ensuite de la chaise qu'il occupait et retourna dans le salon. Il attrapa la bouteille de vodka et partit la vider dans l'évier pour ne pas être tenté de la boire en entier si toutefois le chagrin revenait d'ici quelques heures. Les paroles de Kate avait agi comme un pansement mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il ne suffisait pas de quelques mots pour le guérir complètement. C'était juste un début. C'était à lui maintenant de s'en servir pour avancer. Et il savait à présent exactement par où il devait commencer.

\- Je vais retourner voir Dean. Je vais réussir à le convaincre. Et je vais faire en sorte qu'il vous rencontre. Sam et lui … je veux qu'ils apprennent à connaître Adam. Peu importe ce que cela me coutera. Je vais le faire.

Il savait que Kate avait elle aussi besoin de connaître les deux hommes qui étaient son seul lien avec Adam à présent. Les seuls, avec elle, à partager une partie de son ADN. Elle aurait toujours Castiel. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Dean et Sam étaient les frères d'Adam et Kate avait besoin d'eux dans sa vie. Peu importait le temps que cela lui prendrait pour les réunir. Il devait réussir.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Castiel. Je sais que tu vas réussir.

\- Vous croyez qu'Adam aurait fini par m'en parler ?

C'était une question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait découvert que son petit ami avait retrouvé son père en secret. Il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir gardé pour lui. Il se demandait juste pourquoi. Si c'était uniquement une question de manque de temps ou si c'était parce qu'il manquait de confiance en lui.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Il était incapable de te cacher quoi que ce soit. Il te disait tout. Il m'a souvent dit que tu pouvais tout comprendre … que tu savais écouter et qu'il était facile de te parler.

Castiel aimait ce qu'il entendait. Il n'avait jamais douté des sentiments d'Adam à son égard. Mais il était impossible de connaître leur force et leur intensité sans poser la question à l'intéressé. Adam était mort avant qu'il ait pu le lui demander.

\- Il te parlait beaucoup de moi, constata t-il en souriant à nouveau.

\- Il parlait tout le temps de toi, confirma Kate. Avant que je te rencontre, il m'a tout dit de ce que tu aimais … de ce que tu faisais ou de ce que tu voulais faire. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'il t'aimait. Tu n'étais pas le premier homme qu'il me présentait mais jamais avant je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Quand il prononçait ton nom, ses yeux … tout son visage, s'éclairaient. C'était magnifique à voir. Pour une mère, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. On ne peut rien souhaiter de plus à ses enfants. Et j'ai hâte de voir le même miracle s'opérer chez toi quand tu me présenteras l'homme qui partage ta vie. Parce que je sais que ce jour arrivera. Peut être même plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Castiel quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il avait la sensation que Kate savait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas. Comme si elle avait compris quelque chose qui lui échappait encore. Mais il refusait de poser la question. Il n'était pas sûr que la réponse allait lui plaire. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'allongea pour que tout ne tourne plus autour de lui. Il n'aurait jamais du boire autant.

\- Je vais avoir la gueule de bois, déclara t-il, un peu honteux.

Il entendit Kate rire à l'autre bout du fil et il sourit à son tour. Il savait qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui.

\- Tu l'auras bien cherché, répliqua la mère d'Adam quand elle eut cessé de rire.

Castiel hocha la tête puis, sans se déshabiller, il se glissa sous les couvertures. Il garda le téléphone collé contre son oreille et ferma les yeux. Quand il était enfant et qu'il faisait des cauchemars, sa mère ne venait jamais le réconforter. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela fonctionnait chez les Novak. On ne montrait pas son amour, même pas à ses enfants. Castiel avait grandi en croyant que c'était une attitude normale. Mais après avoir vu Kate et Adam interagir, il avait compris que c'était sa famille qui ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Il l'avait accepté. Mais cela avait créé un manque chez lui. Il savait qu'il le devait à l'alcool mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Kate, il osa enfin lui demander de faire ce que sa mère avait refusé de faire quand il était enfant.

\- Tu veux bien rester au téléphone jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? Tu … est-ce que tu peux continuer de me parler ?

Il serra le téléphone dans sa main, prêt à essuyer un refus. Mais il aurait du savoir que Kate n'était pas comme sa mère. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire « non ».

\- Bien sûr mon chéri … bien sûr. Et je vais même faire mieux. Je vais te raconter une histoire et je resterais au bout du fil jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tu dors.

Castiel était trop vieux pour qu'on lui raconte une histoire. Trop vieux pour qu'on le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Mais il en avait envie. Pour une seconde, il avait envie de faire comme si Kate était sa mère et qu'il avait seulement fait un vilain cauchemar. Demain, il redeviendrait un adulte et affronterait ses problèmes comme l'homme de vingt huit ans qu'il était. Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste garder cette illusion et faire comme si. Il écouta Kate lui raconter une histoire alors qu'il faisait en sorte d'oublier tout le reste. Il mit de côté son chagrin et se concentra sur la voix de celle qu'il aurait voulu pour mère. De celle qui l'était depuis le jour de leur rencontre sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander. Il laissa le sommeil l'emporter bercé par les mots de Kate et accueillit le néant qui l'accompagnait avec un sourire fermement accroché sur ses lèvres.


	20. Humiliation

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici le 20ème chapitre et on bascule dans la seconde partie de l'histoire, celle de toutes les révélations. La première a lieu dans ce chapitre. La seconde (la véritable identité de Jason et Jimmy) a lieu dans celui de jeudi.**

**Merci de me lire et de m'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Run rabbit run de The Hoosier**

**Chapitre 20 : Humiliation**

_« Nous nous consolons rarement des grandes humiliations nous les oublions »_

_Vauvenargues_

Dire que Dean était stressé était une évidence. A vrai dire, il était même dans un pire état encore. Il était angoissé et mort de trouille. Il avait peur de dire quelque chose d'idiot ou de stupide, de ne pas réussir à être suffisamment « normal » pour plaire à Jake ou de prendre ses jambes à son cou sans s'expliquer parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à ignorer sa peur. Dean était terrifié parce qu'il s'agissait d'un premier rendez vous même s'il refusait de l'étiqueter tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de Jake. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un « premier » rendez vous remontait à sa rencontre avec Michael sept ans plus tôt. A l'époque, il était timide et jeune et toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu dire ou faire avaient été mises sur le compte de son inexpérience. Michael l'avait trouvé mignon et touchant.

Aujourd'hui en revanche, Dean était un adulte. Il avait vingt cinq ans et aurait du être capable de se retrouver seul avec un garçon. Mais, dans son état, c'était mission impossible. Il avait conscience de tout ce qui clochait chez lui. Et s'il ne s'était jamais trouvé parfait avant, il avait à présent conscience avec précisions de tous ses petits – et grands – défauts. Il allait probablement se ridiculiser. Il n'était ni particulièrement intelligent, ni particulièrement drôle. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant à raconter qui n'était pas lié à l'armée et aucun hobby à partager. Jake se lasserait vite. Et Dean ne pouvait même pas compter uniquement sur son physique. Quoi que Charlie puisse en dire, il n'était plus le même. Il lui manquait une jambe. Ses brûlures au visage et au cou ne se voyaient plus vraiment mais elles restaient là. Habillé, il pouvait passer pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Mais, si toutefois ils devaient aller plus loin, Jake serait confronté à sa jambe. A ce qu'il en restait. Les cicatrices étaient hideuses. Peu importait ce que Chuck en disait – de toute façon, il soupçonnait son docteur d'être constamment shooté aux euphorisants – le moignon était repoussant. Qui pouvait avoir envie de le toucher ? Qui pouvait avoir envie de se glisser entre sa jambe droite et ce qu'il restait de la gauche pour lui faire l'amour ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il s'était juré de ne pas se laisser aller au pessimisme. Il avait envie de voir les choses du bon côté. Il avait juré à Charlie qu'il allait se réjouir de ce rendez vous sans chercher à trop réfléchir à ce qui pourrait se passer après. Jimmy lui avait tenu des propos plus ou moins similaires. Il devait suivre leurs conseils. Il allait passer une bonne soirée et oublier tout le reste.

Mais ces bonnes résolutions étaient faciles à penser et moins faciles à tenir. Dean venait tout juste de prendre sa douche – la deuxième de la journée juste parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre – et il était debout devant son armoire. Il ne savait pas quoi porter. Il allait dîner avec Jake dans un restaurant familial qui n'avait rien d'un lieu particulièrement chic. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme était du genre à porter un costume. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'y rendre habillé comme n'importe quel autre jour. De toute façon, ces derniers temps, il portait presque quotidiennement un pantalon de survêtement. C'était plus confortable avec sa prothèse. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'efforts vestimentaires quand Charlie ou Michael venaient. Il ne cherchait pas à les séduire.

L'idée le stoppa dans sa quête d'une tenue idéale. Cherchait il à séduire Jake ? Il n'aurait pas su répondre. Il trouvait le jeune homme séduisant et il savait bien que son invitation n'était pas celle d'un ami. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître et éventuellement le mettre dans son lit. Avoir une vraie relation avec lui. Dean, de son côté, ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il en attendait. Il se refusait à voir aussi loin. Mais il était debout devant son armoire depuis un moment. Et il cherchait une tenue idéale. Il ne considérait pas ce rendez vous comme quelque chose d'ordinaire. Comme une sortie avec Charlie ou un soirée pizza avec Benny. Il y avait plus. Et cette idée l'effrayait.

Dean soupira longuement puis recommença à fouiller dans ses vêtements. Il pouvait toujours tenter de mettre son uniforme. Il avait entendu dire que certains avaient une sorte de fascination pour eux. L'idée le fit sourire. Jake avait été dans l'armée. Il avait du voir son lot d'hommes en uniforme. Et tous avaient leurs deux jambes. Il ne serait probablement pas séduit par celui que Dean avait dans son placard.

Et voilà que l'idée de « séduire » Jake s'imposait à nouveau dans son esprit. Il était peut être en train de développer une seconde personnalité. Un peu comme Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde. En moins meurtrière bien sûr. Chez lui, il y avait le Dean réservé et timide qui avait peur du jugement des autres depuis son accident et celui qui de toute évidence avait réellement envie de séduire le jeune homme séduisant avec qui il avait rendez vous. Il allait devoir en parler à son docteur. La schizophrénie était quelque chose qu'il fallait prendre au sérieux. Ou il allait finir par se retrouver dans un asile psychiatrique. On le priverait certainement de sa prothèse là bas de peur qu'il cherche à se tuer avec en se frappant sur la tête. On lui retirerait aussi ses béquilles pour les mêmes raisons. Il devrait alors ramper pour se déplacer.

Dean commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait dans son cerveau. Il avait des idées franchement bizarres qui germaient ici et là. Il était peut être réellement en train de perdre la tête. Ce ne serait finalement pas plus mal comme ça. Il serait nourri, logé et n'aurait plus à réfléchir à son avenir. Il pourrait développer un talent pour la peinture avec les doigts ou la pâte à modeler avec un peu de chance. Se trouver une âme d'artiste en faisant des colliers avec des pâtes crues. Et puis il y avait les drogues. Celles qui vous font oublier jusqu'à votre nom. Ou la lobotomie et les électrochocs. Quoi que Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr que cela existe toujours. Sa seule référence était « Vol au dessus d'un nid de coucou » et cela commençait à dater.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand l'alarme de son téléphone se déclencha lui signifiant qu'il était grand temps pour lui de s'habiller.

Paradoxalement, depuis son retour d'Irak, Dean avait du mal à être à l'heure aux rares rendez vous qu'il avait. Il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées mais il était tout de même obligé d'enregistrer les heures sur son téléphone pour ne pas les oublier. Le temps était une chose étrange. Il passait incroyablement lentement quand il y prêtait attention mais il lui arrivait de perdre plusieurs heures sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Parfois, il restait assis sur le canapé à fixer la télévision pendant ce qui lui semblait être dix courtes minutes et s'apercevait ensuite en regardant l'horloge qu'il l'avait fait pendant plus de trois heures. Il se demandait si c'était du au fait qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort la plupart du temps. Ou si c'était une preuve de plus de la maladie mentale qui s'était développée chez lui.

Dean éteignit l'alarme sur son téléphone puis prit un jean et une chemise dans son placard. Il n'avait plus le temps de tergiverser. C'était idiot de toute façon. Ce n'était pas un défilé de mode mais un premier rendez vous. Jake se fichait probablement de ce qu'il allait porter. Dean hocha la tête et s'assit sur son lit. Il avait enfilé sa prothèse à la sortie de la douche pour laisser à son corps le temps de s'habituer. Il enfila doucement son jean avant de passer sa chemise. Il se releva ensuite et observa son reflet dans la glace. Le pantalon était un peu serré. Il était destiné normalement à mettre ses fesses en valeur – du moins c'était ce que Michael avait prétendu quand ils l'avaient acheté mais il avait une fascination pour ses fesses de toute façon – et avait en conséquence le défaut de montrer les contours de son genou artificiel. Il fallait le regarder avec attention pour le voir mais Dean hésita à changer de jean juste pour cette raison. Il y renonça finalement. Jake était déjà au courant. Il ne servait à rien de le lui cacher.

La chemise était unie et d'un bleu clair. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais la coupe était proche du corps et flatteuse. Dean sourit pour se convaincre qu'il se plaisait avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il attrapa sa veste sur le porte manteau puis son portefeuille et ses clefs et quitta finalement son appartement.

Il rejoignit le hall en marchant lentement pour éviter de s'essouffler et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa boîte aux lettres. D'ordinaire, il n'allait pas plus loin sauf pour ses rendez vous avec Chuck. Mais cette fois, il allait sortir. Il poussa finalement la porte de son immeuble et s'immobilisa à l'extérieur. Il faisait frais mais pas froid. Dean prit une seconde pour retrouver un peu son souffle avant de s'engager dans la rue.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation qu'on le dévisageait. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment à l'aise avec sa prothèse pour marcher totalement normalement avec. Il boitait sensiblement et il savait que les gens le voyaient. Qu'ils s'interrogeaient. Le jeune homme garda les yeux rivés au sol. Il avait envie de courir se réfugier chez lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir. Il n'était pas prêt … il ne pouvait pas. Il devait faire demi tour. Il appellerait Jake pour s'excuser, inventerait un mensonge et il …

\- Dean hé je suis là.

Le jeune soldat sursauta en entendant la voix de Jake à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir déjà rejoint le restaurant. Il avait gardé les yeux baissés et avait marché sans s'arrêter. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était essoufflé. Ce qui laissait à penser qu'il avait tout de même parcouru une certaine distance.

\- Dean, ça va ?

Jake semblait sincèrement inquiet et le jeune soldat se demanda ce qui l'avait trahi. Peut être était ce le fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle. Ou tout simplement le fait qu'il devait probablement être livide. Il hocha finalement la tête.

\- Oui … je … je suis juste un peu … essoufflé, répondit il finalement.

Jake hocha la tête puis, à la grande surprise de Dean, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. C'était un geste tendre et délicat. Un peu passé de mode mais le jeune soldat apprécia pourtant. Jake lui adressa un petit sourire timide en reculant le visage. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour regarder Dean de la tête aux pieds avant de parler.

\- Tu es très séduisant ce soir, assura t-il.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était à cause de l'angoisse ou juste du compliment reçu. Il était incapable de réfléchir de toute façon. Son esprit était totalement embrouillé. Il était perdu. Mais il devait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Non pas n'importe quoi. Il finirait par se ridiculiser mais il préférait que cela se fasse un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Histoire qu'il en profite un minimum avant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il convenait de dire dans ces situations. Il était rouillé. Il aurait du répéter avant de venir. Demander des conseils à Charlie. Il aurait du mieux se préparer. Quand il était Sergent, on avait souvent vanté ses talents de tacticien. Son sens de l'organisation et sa façon de se préparer à toutes éventualités. Mais dans la vie civile, il en était visiblement incapable.

\- Oh tu … tu es bien toi aussi.

Dean se mit une claque mentale en entendant ses propos. Mon Dieu. Il était ridicule. Il prit alors quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et rouvrit les paupières. Il s'autorisa ensuite à regarder Jake calmement. Il avait opté pour un jean lui aussi mais plus clair que celui de Dean. Il portait une chemise blanche dont il avait laissé le col ouvert et remonté les manches. Il ne portait pas de veste. Dean se racla la gorge.

\- Excuse moi je … je te trouve très séduisant toi aussi. Je suis … je suis un peu nerveux et … à vrai dire, je suis même mort de trouille.

Jake lui adressa un large sourire qui semblait en dire long sur le soulagement qu'il ressentait.

\- Merci Mon Dieu, je ne suis pas le seul alors ?! J'ai tourné en rond toute la journée et j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou … j'ai essayé dix tenues différentes, pris trois douches et bu au moins dix litres de café. J'avais peur de me ridiculiser.

Dean sourit à son tour. Il ressentait une légèrement gêne dans sa cuisse gauche à force de rester immobile. Il ne voulait cependant pas le soulever. Il voulait agir normalement. Mais Jake sembla comprendre ce qui se passait quand il commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Oh désolé, je suis … je suis un idiot. Viens … j'ai réservé une table et on sera mieux à l'intérieur, lança t-il en ouvrant la porte pour Dean.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans le restaurant aussitôt. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard des gens autour de lui qui se posait inévitablement sur lui. C'était normal. Un réflexe que les gens avaient quand ils étaient dans un endroit et qu'une nouvelle personne y entrait à son tour. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils voyaient à travers le tissu de son jean la prothèse qui était attachée à sa cuisse gauche. Qu'ils savaient qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Qu'il ne le serait plus jamais. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que la panique le gagnait. Ce ne fut que lorsque la main de Jake se posa dans le milieu de son dos qu'il se décida à avancer. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à une table dans un coin du restaurant et prit place sur la chaise qui tournait le dos à la majorité des autres clients. Jake s'installa en face de lui.

Le serveur leur apporta les menus, prit leur commande pour l'apéritif – un Martini pour Jake et un soda pour Dean qui refusait de boire de l'alcool par crainte que cela exacerbe un peu plus encore sa panique – et les laissa à nouveau seuls. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil aux plats proposés avant de regarder son compagnon par dessus son menu. Jake semblait concentré sur ce qu'il lisait. Il finit par croiser le regard de Dean et par lui adresser un large sourire.

\- Détends toi … personne ici ne te regarde, assura t-il.

Il semblait avoir compris ce qui tracassait le jeune homme et Dean n'en fut même pas surpris. Ils se comprenaient. Ils avaient vécu quelque chose de plus ou moins similaire.

\- Personne à part moi bien sûr … et les quelques personnes qui m'envient et voudraient être à ma place.

Dean sourit en secouant la tête, amusé par ce que Jake faisait. Il cherchait à plaisanter pour le détendre. Pour le mettre à l'aise. Et cela fonctionnait. Dean ne savait pas vraiment par quel miracle Jake avait cet effet sur lui mais il n'avait pas l'intention de bouder son plaisir.

\- Flatteur va ! Répliqua t-il en reportant son attention sur son menu.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs boissons. Dean s'excusa alors pour aller aux toilettes et se laver les mains. Il prit quelques secondes pour observer son reflet dans la glace. Il s'essuya le front, se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et hocha plusieurs fois la tête. Tout allait bien se passer. Il ne laisserait rien venir gâcher le rendez vous qu'il avait. Il allait s'amuser et oublier pendant quelques heures tous les problèmes qui continuaient de peser sur lui au quotidien. Cette sortie était un répit. Une chance. Il devait en profiter.

Déterminé, il quitta les toilettes et rejoignit Jake à leur table. Ils burent leur apéritif en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis quand les plats leur furent servis, ils continuèrent de discuter, abordant leurs carrières respectives à l'armée. Jake avait servi moins longtemps que lui et il n'avait été que simple soldat mais il avait la même fascination pour ses supérieurs et pour la mission qu'il avait espéré pouvoir remplir. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes sur beaucoup de points et au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, Dean commençait à envisager qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre eux.

Le jeune soldat se laissa porter par le moment et finit par oublier les gens qui l'entouraient. Ils partagèrent un dessert en se battant gentiment pour savoir lequel aurait la dernière bouchée. Jake la laissa finalement à Dean en souriant. Ils terminèrent par un café puis partagèrent l'addition.

Quand ils quittèrent le restaurant, Dean se sentait littéralement euphorique. Il ne savait pas si c'était du au fait que tout s'était bien passé ou simplement au fait qu'il avait remporté une victoire sur lui même mais il n'avait pas envie que la soirée se finisse. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas de s'être déjà senti aussi léger. Même du temps où il commençait à fréquenter Michael. Bien sûr, il avait changé depuis et cela pouvait expliquer sa réaction disproportionnée pour un simple rendez vous. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir avalé des euphorisants. Son état lui paraissait artificiel. Mais il n'allait pas pour autant bouder son plaisir. Il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis très longtemps et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

Jake le rejoignit sur le trottoir après avoir salué le serveur qu'il semblait connaître. Dean le regarda s'approcher sans trop savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Il ressentait une gêne dans sa jambe et ne pensait pas pouvoir prolonger la soirée sans finir par avoir réellement mal. Il ne voulait pas non plus l'abréger à cause de sa prothèse. Il refusait qu'elle ait le contrôle sur sa vie. Il voulait pouvoir s'amuser sans avoir sans cesse à se préoccuper d'elle. Cela ne lui laissait qu'une seule option. Inviter Jake chez lui pour partager un dernier verre. Bizarrement, cette idée ne le paniquait pas. Il était même plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de prolonger ce moment avec le jeune homme. Il supposait que c'était en partie du à l'état euphorique dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas bu d'alcool mais il se sentait ivre. Il aurait probablement du s'en inquiéter mais son esprit refusait de s'attarder sur ce point.

\- Ta jambe te fait mal ? Demanda alors Jake en le regardant de la tête au pied.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Décidément, le jeune homme était réellement étonnant. Il semblait lire dans ses pensées. Ou peut être l'avait il dit à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Il avait la sensation de ne plus trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ou ce qu'il pensait. Il ne réussissait pas à réfléchir. Il commençait même à avoir la tête qui tournait. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour retrouver un semblant de calme mais échoua lamentablement.

\- Je devrais rentrer … je … je me sens bizarre, expliqua t-il.

Jake sembla alors brusquement inquiet pour lui. Il combla la distance qui les séparait et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour soutenir une partie de son poids. Dean voulut le remercier mais il avait la sensation que sa bouche était remplie de coton. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de tel. C'était peut être du au stress accumulé ces derniers jours. Il croyait se souvenir d'avoir entendu ça quelque part … ou de l'avoir lu.

\- Je vais te raccompagner. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, assura Jake en resserrant son emprise sur sa taille.

Dean était étonné que ce contact ne le fasse pas paniquer. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche depuis son retour. Mais bizarrement, la main de Jake contre son flanc ne lui posait aucun problème. Il était étrangement détendu. Même si sa tête tournait toujours et qu'il commençait à avoir les paupières lourdes.

\- Je suis désolé … je suis en train de tout gâcher, s'excusa Dean en réalisant à quel point il devait être ridicule.

Jake secoua la tête en l'entraînant en direction de son appartement.

\- Ne t'excuse surtout pas. Je sais que venir t'a demandé un effort et il est parfaitement normal que tu en ressentes les conséquences. Ca ira mieux la prochaine fois, assura t-il.

\- La prochaine fois ? Répéta Dean, surpris que Jake envisage un second rendez vous.

Ce dernier sourit en continuant de marcher.

\- Bien sûr la prochaine fois. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser m'échapper Dean.

Le jeune soldat hocha alors la tête puis se concentra sur la rue devant lui. Il avait des difficultés à marcher. Ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de sa prothèse. Il ne ressentait plus aucune gêne. Mais ses mouvements n'étaient pas coordonnés. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre correctement. Il allait devoir en parler à Chuck. Peut être était ce une sorte de contre coup de sa blessure. Il allait sans doute devoir réapprendre à marcher. Ou il serait en chaise roulante pour la fin de sa vie. Ce serait vraiment le coup de grâce. Il ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer. L'idée suffit à le faire paniquer un peu plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas avoir une seule soirée de répit ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas le droit d'être comme les autres ? Il devait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de grave dans son passé ou dans une vie antérieure pour avoir mérité un tel châtiment. C'était incroyable.

Il releva la tête après de longues minutes et réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés devant son immeuble. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir donné la direction à Jake. Mais il supposait qu'il l'avait fait sans s'en rendre compte. Dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ça ne l'aurait pas surpris.

Il sortit difficilement ses clefs de sa poche puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il guida ensuite Jake jusqu'à son appartement avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Tu veux entrer ? Je dois avoir du café ... Ou de l'eau … du lait aussi mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne soit pas périmé, déclara t-il en faisant tourner ses clefs dans sa main.

Jake rit une seconde à côté de lui et Dean se demanda ce qu'il avait pu dire de si drôle. Il choisit de ne pas s'en soucier et attendit patiemment la réponse de son compagnon.

\- Je crois qu'il faudra remettre tout ça à plus tard. Mais je vais m'assurer que tu es confortablement installé dans ton lit avant de te laisser. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Ca ne te gêne pas ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Je pensais qu'on sortirait une ou deux fois ensemble encore avant que je ne te montre ma chambre mais … je suppose que rien n'est plus normal pour moi ces derniers temps.

Jake rit à nouveau alors que le jeune soldat ouvrait finalement sa porte d'entrée. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Dean ferma derrière lui en laissant les clefs sur la serrure.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je serais un parfait gentleman, assura Jake à côté de lui.

Dean n'en doutait pas une seconde. Son compagnon s'était comporté de façon tout à fait remarquable durant toute la soirée. A vrai dire, il avait été parfait. Il n'était pas inquiet de le savoir chez lui et cela aurait sans doute du l'inquiéter. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée que des inconnus puissent pénétrer ainsi dans son intimité. Il était incapable de se souvenir s'il avait rangé son appartement et il ne voulait surtout pas que Jake voit quelque chose de gênant. Qu'il puisse se faire des idées. Il se mordilla la lèvre une seconde puis laissa son compagnon le conduire dans sa chambre. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand Jake le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Il le regarda s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui enlever ses chaussures.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu puisses me voir comme ça, expliqua t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que je puisse te voir comment ? Demanda Jake en relevant le nez du sol.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres. C'était une bonne question.

\- Comme ça … sans … sans elle. Et faible. Je ne suis pas faible tu sais.

Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ce qu'il disait. C'était pire encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il était en train de se ridiculiser. Tout avait été parfait jusque là mais de toute évidence, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. C'était un retour cruel à la réalité. Dean était incapable de se montrer normal. Incapable d'être à la hauteur d'un simple rendez vous. Comment pouvait il espérer séduire quelqu'un ? L'euphorie qui l'avait gagné à la sortie du restaurant s'était envolée à présent laissant place à la tristesse et la résignation. Il avait des sautes d'humeur. C'était un symptôme. Mais Dean n'était pas sûr de se souvenir de quoi.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas faible Dean. Et je ne te juge pas. Tu es fatigué et tu as eu une journée stressante. C'est parfaitement normal que tu sois dans cet état. Laisse moi m'occuper de toi d'accord ?

Dean n'était pas sûr de ce que Jake entendait par là mais il n'avait pas la force de refuser. Il laissa donc son compagnon lui retirer ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes et ne protesta pas non plus quand il se redressa pour lui défaire sa ceinture. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'inquiéter. Qu'il aurait du lui dire que cela suffisait. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il finit par s'allonger alors que Jake s'attaquait à présent aux boutons de son jean. Quand il le lui baissa le long des jambes, il souleva les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Jake eut terminé qu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait voir sa prothèse. Qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il sentit alors la panique le gagner et il chercha à repousser son compagnon. Mais il ne parvenait même plus à soulever ses bras. Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas normal. Ca ne pouvait pas être que le stress et la fatigue. Son état lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il l'avait lu quelque part … non il l'avait vu à la télévision. Dans une des ses émissions de faits divers qu'il regardait pour passer le temps. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir s'en souvenir.

\- Tout va bien Dean. Je vais t'enlever ta prothèse pour que tu sois plus à l'aise, expliqua Jake sans le regarder.

Dean se concentra alors sur son visage et quelque chose clochait. Une alarme s'était déclenchée dans sa tête. Le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de Jake ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il avait donnée de lui jusque là. Il semblait presque … satisfait. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas cru réussir à faire. Comme si se retrouver dans cette situation était un objectif qu'il avait eu depuis leur rencontre. Cela lui rappelait étrangement l'expression qu'il avait vu sur certains des ennemis contre lesquels il avait du se battre et qui avaient cru pouvoir le tuer. Jake n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Dean le comprenait à présent. Son esprit fit alors brusquement le point et il réalisa ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il réussit à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait entendu dans cette émission. Ses symptômes collaient. Il avait été drogué. Jake l'avait drogué. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ? Demanda t-il alors en tentant de reculer sur le lit.

C'était peine perdue. Il n'avait pas la force de s'éloigner et Jake lui tenait fermement la jambe droite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dean ? Je ne t'ai rien donné, répondit il en commençant à détacher sa prothèse.

Le jeune soldat pouvait sentir son cœur battre à un rythme effréné dans son torse. Tout devenait clair dans sa tête. Jake ne l'avait pas abordé par hasard. Il l'avait choisi. Il s'était montré gentil pour gagner sa confiance et le convaincre d'accepter un rendez vous. Il avait saisi l'opportunité de le droguer, probablement quand il était aux toilettes. Il avait ainsi une excuse pour le raccompagner chez lui. Et il savait exactement où il habitait. Dean ne lui avait pas dit quel chemin suivre. Il connaissait son adresse. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait fait des recherches sur lui. Il n'avait pas voulu d'une victime au hasard. C'était Dean qu'il avait ciblé. Le jeune soldat repensa alors à la lettre qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Comment avait il pu être aussi stupide ? Il aurait du se douter que quelque chose clochait. Il avait été vraiment naïf. Et maintenant, il allait le payer au prix cher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Tu veux me violer c'est ça ? Demanda t-il, assailli par la panique et la colère.

Jake ricana alors en détachant sa prothèse. Il la retira sans aucune délicatesse, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à Dean. Il avait visiblement décidé de cesser son petit jeu et de se montrer sous son vrai jour. Et il était terrifiant. Ses yeux étaient brusquement sombres. Remplis de haine et de dégoût. Dean baissa les yeux sur son moignon. Il se sentait vulnérable et exposé. Jake pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il avait cherché. Il n'aurait jamais du faire confiance à cet homme.

\- Je t'en prie Dean … Je vaux bien mieux que ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te violer. Tu me dégoûtes et la simple idée de te toucher me répugne. Ca a été un enfer pour moi de te faire croire que tu me plaisais quand le simple fait de te regarder me donne envie de vomir.

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se sentait humilié. Il ne pouvait cependant s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Il avait sauté sur la première occasion de sortir avec quelqu'un sans même réfléchir. Il avait eu tellement besoin de se convaincre qu'il pouvait plaire qu'il s'était volontiers jeté dans la gueule du loup.

\- Pourquoi ? Parvint il finalement à articuler.

Jake tenait sa prothèse dans sa main et l'étudiait avec attention. Dean ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait. S'il ne voulait pas le violer, alors c'était qu'il voulait le frapper. Ce serait probablement ironique qu'il le batte à mort avec sa propre prothèse. Ca ferait un bel article dans le journal.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu me poses vraiment cette question Dean ? La réponse ne te paraît pas évidente ? Demanda Jake en secouant la prothèse du jeune homme au dessus de lui.

Il la tenait dans ses deux mains et avait ses deux bras levés devant lui. Ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec eux. Qu'il avait menti sur sa blessure. Dean n'était pas surpris. Il avait voulu se rapprocher de lui. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait été lui même surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à l'aborder et à la convaincre de venir ce soir. Il déglutit avec peine.

\- C'est toi qui a écrit cette lettre ?

Jake secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Non mais je travaille pour l'homme qui l'a écrite. Il me paie une fortune pour être ses mains dans cette histoire. Il n'aurait pas du se donner cette peine. Je l'aurais fait gratuitement. Je déteste les gens comme toi … vous êtes une honte pour ce monde et plus encore une honte pour l'armée que vous prétendez servir.

\- J'étais un soldat ! Protesta Dean faiblement.

Jake soupira longuement avant de se pencher au dessus du jeune homme. C'était le moment où il allait le frapper. Dean aurait voulu pouvoir perdre connaissance mais bien sûr, son corps semblait une nouvelle fois lui faire faux bond.

\- Et c'est là tout le problème vieux. Tu as réussi à l'intégrer en mentant sur ce que tu étais … sur l'abomination que tu as toujours été. Tes supérieurs auraient probablement été dégoûtés en apprenant que tu … que tu couchais avec des hommes.

Il grimaça en prononçant ces derniers mots et Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il savait que la façon dont il menait sa vie en dérangeait plus d'un mais il n'avait jamais été directement confronté à de l'homophobie. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'en prenait à lui pour cette raison. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ressentir autant de colère. Comment on pouvait avoir autant de haine simplement parce qu'on approuvait les choix de quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais caché son homosexualité mais il n'en avait pas non plus fait étalage dans son métier. Il savait que l'armée n'était pas l'endroit le plus tolérant du monde. Mais certains de ses hommes étaient au courant. Aucun n'avait porté de jugement – même si Gordon s'était tout de même permis de faire quelques sous entendus – et il avait fini par oublier qu'il existait des personnes moins tolérantes qu'eux. Il s'était senti en sécurité et il le payait à présent.

\- J'ai été soldat tu sais. Je ne t'ai pas menti sur ce point. Mais j'ai été renvoyé parce que j'avais voulu débarrasser cette grande institution des parasites dans ton genre. Oh, ils ne sont pas allés plus loin. Ils n'ont pas informé la police de mes actes. Ils ne voulaient sans doute pas que je leur fasse une mauvaise pub. Ils n'ont pas compris que tout ce que je faisais c'était pour eux. Pour rendre à l'armée sa fierté perdue le jour où elle a commencé à accepter des monstruosités comme toi en son sein. Je ne suis pas seul tu sais … Nous sommes plusieurs à penser la même chose.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde en espérant pouvoir se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Jake attendait de lui en lui disant toutes ces choses. Il l'avait humilié mais cela ne semblait pas lui suffire. Qu'attendait il pour passer à l'acte ?

\- Tu penses être plus digne que moi d'en faire parti alors que tu as jugé bon de t'en prendre à un handicapé ? Que tu as eu besoin de me droguer alors même que tu avais de toute évidence le dessus sur moi sans ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus Jake ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Dean savait qu'il était risqué de provoquer son adversaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester impassible et se laisser insulter plus longtemps. Si Jake voulait le tuer, il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Il ne comptait toutefois pas tomber sans se battre. A défaut de pouvoir le faire avec ses poings, il allait le faire avec ses mots.

\- J'avais besoin que tu me laisses entrer chez toi et je savais que tu ne le ferais pas sans un petit … coup de pouce. Je ne suis pas là pour te battre à mort Dean … juste pour te donner un petit avertissement. Nous gardons un œil sur toi et sur tous les autres. Nous ne te laisserons pas continuer à salir l'image de l'armée.

\- Je ne suis plus un soldat, rappela Dean en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Mais tu existes toujours à leurs yeux. Ils continuent de payer pour tes frais médicaux et à te verser une pension pour tes blessures. C'est intolérable. Je ne te le dirais qu'une fois … tu vas couper les ponts avec eux et tu vas disparaître. Si tu ne fais rien alors je reviendrais et cette fois, je me montrerais nettement moins gentil avec toi.

Dean se força à soutenir son regard malgré la peur que Jake lui inspirait. Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de baisser les yeux. Il n'admettrait pas sa défaite. Même s'il était parfaitement conscient que ses menaces étaient réelles et qu'il les mettrait à exécution si toutefois Dean ne l'écoutait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Il n'avait pas les moyens de payer pour ses frais médicaux sans l'aide de l'armée. Il estimait de toute façon en avoir le droit. Il avait servi son pays et avait été blessé en le faisant. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et il ne laisserait pas Jake le convaincre du contraire.

\- Va te faire foutre ! S'écria t-il alors pour le lui faire comprendre.

Jake étudia une seconde la prothèse dans ses mains en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Pendant un instant, Dean crut qu'il allait finalement le frapper avec mais Jake reporta ensuite son attention sur lui et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Comme tu veux … mais sache que tu ne recevras pas d'autre avertissement.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il s'en fichait parce qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de les écouter mais il la referma quand, brusquement, Jake se tourna pour abattre sa prothèse dans le mur. Il ne se contenta pas de le faire une seule fois et continua à frapper de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que la prothèse finisse par se casser en deux. Il la laissa alors tomber au sol et observa le mur dans lequel il avait fait un large trou.

Dean porta aussitôt ses mains à son visage par instinct mais Jake ne s'approcha pas de lui. Il se contenta de le regarder durant de longues secondes en souriant.

\- Bon courage pour sortir de ce lit maintenant, lança t-il ensuite.

Dean n'y avait même pas pensé. La première chose qui lui avait traversée l'esprit était de se protéger de ce que Jake pourrait lui faire. Mais maintenant qu'il semblait évident que son adversaire ne le frapperait pas, il réalisa qu'il était effectivement coincé. Ses béquilles étaient dans le salon et sa prothèse inutilisable. C'était une humiliation de plus. Jake allait l'obliger à ramper jusqu'à pouvoir récupérer ses béquilles et se remettre debout. Ou il devrait attendre que quelqu'un vienne l'aider et prier pour ne pas prendre envie d'aller aux toilettes entre temps. C'était pire encore que s'il l'avait frappé. Parce qu'il l'avait confronté à la réalité de son handicap et de sa vulnérabilité. Il venait de lui rappeler qu'il ne pourrait jamais réellement y échapper.

\- Repense à ce que je t'ai dit et prends la bonne décision. C'est le meilleur conseil que tu recevras de ta vie, ajouta ensuite Jake avant de saluer Dean de la main.

Le jeune soldat le regarda alors sortir de sa chambre et se roula aussitôt sur le côté. Il ne pouvait plus voir le trou dans le mur ou sa prothèse qui gisait en deux morceaux au sol. Il avait la sensation que tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis jusque là avaient été effacés en quelques secondes. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'avait jamais cru se retrouver un jour confronté à une telle haine de la part de quelqu'un. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vie continuait de s'acharner sur lui de la sorte. Il avait toujours fait un sorte d'être quelqu'un de bien. De prendre les décisions les plus justes et de réussir dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait veillé sur ses hommes, élevé son frère quand son père semblait ne plus s'y intéresser et s'était montré fidèle envers ses amis et Michael. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Dean s'accorda quelques secondes pour s'apitoyer sur son sort avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se forcer à reprendre les choses en mains. L'intervention de Jake avait eu au moins un mérite. Elle lui avait rappelé qu'il était et resterait éternellement un soldat. Il avait été formé pour affronter l'ennemi et ne pas se laisser déstabilisé par ses attaques. Il était capable de surmonter cette épreuve. Jake n'était rien de plus qu'un ennemi de plus. Il en avait vaincu des plus coriaces.

Dean hocha la tête puis se tourna à nouveau sur le dos et s'aida de ses mains pour s'asseoir. Il avait toujours la tête qui tournait mais il ne pouvait pas rester sur son lit plus longtemps. Il allait devoir réussir à s'allonger par terre puis ramper jusqu'au salon. Quand il aurait récupéré ses béquilles, il pourrait à nouveau réfléchir calmement. Il allait devoir trouver une excuse pour ce qui était arrivé à sa prothèse. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dire la vérité à qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas laisser Jake gagner. Il ne se laisserait pas intimider. Il était plus fort que ça. Plus fort que lui.

Dean savait que la situation était grave et il se sentait humilié. Il n'aimait pas la facilité avec laquelle Jake avait eu le dessus sur lui. Il s'était montré naïf et stupide. Mais il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il connaissait maintenant son ennemi et il allait lui faire face la tête haute.

Il était toutefois conscient qu'il lui serait impossible d'accomplir tout cela seul. Il refusait d'en parler à son frère. Il savait que Sam deviendrait fou et chercherait à le venger. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à aller le voir en prison pendant les vingt prochaines années. Il en allait de même pour Benny et Bobby. Et Charlie était parfaitement capable de tuer Jake de ses mains si elle était mise au courant.

Dean n'avait pas véritablement d'autres choix que de se tourner vers le seul de ses amis qui n'avait aucune tendance meurtrière quand on s'en prenait à lui. Il ne savait pas réellement s'il avait le droit de le mêler à cette histoire mais il était à court d'options. Il avait besoin de parler. Il avait besoin qu'on l'écoute. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qui il pouvait le faire. Il allait devoir contacter Jimmy.


	21. Rencontre

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 21ème chapitre et enfin la rencontre entre Jason et Jimmy. Vous vous doutez bien sûr qu'elle ne se passera pas très bien.**

**Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Chasing Pavements d'Adele**

**Chapitre 21 : Rencontre**

_« Une rencontre n'est que le commencement d'une séparation »_

_Proverbe Japonais_

Quand Castiel avait reçu le message de Jason, il avait d'abord paniqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami lui fasse une telle demande. Il l'avait redoutée parfois mais avait fini par croire que cela ne viendrait jamais.

Ils avaient une relation peu commune mais qui semblait les satisfaire tous les deux. Ils menaient chacun leur vie de leur côté, ignoraient les détails de ce que l'autre faisait et se contentaient de s'écrire pour se demander des conseils ou partager quelque chose de drôle.

Jason était une présence constante dans la vie de Castiel mais une présence lointaine. Impalpable et immatérielle. Il trouvait du réconfort dans ses mots et son existence mais était terrifié de le voir en personne. Il pensait vraiment ne pas en être capable. Il y avait trop de choses qui l'en empêchaient. En premier lieu, il aimait bien Jason. Il le trouvait drôle, courageux et intéressant. En second lieu, il était gay comme lui. En dernier lieu, enfin, il lui avait confié certaines choses dont il n'avait parlées à personne d'autre. Il ne savait pas l'image que son ami avait de lui. Il avait peur qu'il l'ait jugé à la lumière de ses confidences. Il avait peur de le décevoir. Pire encore, il avait peur de s'apercevoir que Jason avait développé des sentiments pour lui. Ou qu'il en avait de son côté développé pour le jeune soldat.

Jason représentait un danger et un espoir. Il représentait tout ce à quoi Castiel s'interdisait de penser. Tout ce à quoi il s'interdisait de rêver. Il était une possibilité. Une personne qui aurait pu lui plaire s'il n'y avait pas eu Adam. Castiel ne pouvait le rencontrer et risquer de développer des sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil et il se sentirait trop coupable si c'était le cas.

De surcroît, il devait également admettre qu'il avait lui même peur d'être déçu. Il ne connaissait que très peu le jeune homme. Il n'en savait pas suffisamment sur lui pour se faire une idée précise de sa personnalité. Il pourrait se retrouver confronté à quelqu'un de raciste. A quelqu'un de méchant ou d'idiot. Il perdrait alors un ami et la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment comprendre ce qu'il traversait.

Dans les deux cas, il savait qu'après l'avoir rencontré, il ne pourrait plus jamais discuter avec Jason. Il n'était pas prêt à le perdre. Il avait besoin de lui. Et c'était pour ça qu'il se refusait à le voir.

Mais il y avait eu ce message. Ces quelques lignes que Jason lui avait envoyées et qui l'avait terrifié. Il y avait lu quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désespoir. Une souffrance immense qui semblait consumer son ami. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle était due – son ami refusait de le lui dire – mais il la devinait dans le choix de ses mots.

Jason avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin de lui et Castiel ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'aider. Il savait que c'était égoïste de refuser de le faire simplement parce qu'il avait peur de se retrouver face à face avec lui. Mais il voulait préserver leur amitié. Préserver son anonymat et faire en sorte que rien ne change. C'était toutefois trop tard. La nature du message de Jason avait bouleversé l'équilibre entre eux. Il avait outrepassé les limites de leur relation, les avait piétinées et était entré en territoire inconnu. Castiel devait l'y rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

Parce que ce qu'il avait lu dans ce message lui faisait penser à ce qu'Adam avait du ressentir peu de temps avant de mourir. Il y avait le même désespoir palpable. Jason était au bord du gouffre et Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser faire le grand saut. Pas s'il pouvait l'aider à reculer d'un pas.

Le message était arrivé alors que Castiel venait tout juste de rentrer de l'hôpital. Il était épuisé mais satisfait par les progrès de Kevin qui parvenait à faire quelques pas seul. Depuis sa conversation avec Kate, Castiel allait bien mieux. Il n'y avait pas eu de miracles. Ses problèmes ne s'étaient pas envolés. Il restait déprimé et angoissé à l'idée de devoir retourner voir Dean. Mais il avait confiance en lui. Et il était sûr à nouveau qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il ne le serait jamais même si Adam avait laissé un vide incroyable dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Il avait repris espoir en l'avenir. Il croyait à nouveau qu'il y avait une issue au bout du tunnel et qu'il lui suffisait de continuer à avancer pour l'atteindre. Tout finirait par s'arranger avec le temps. Il lui suffisait de se montrer patient.

Et alors qu'il avait doucement repris sa vie en mains, le message de Jason était venu bousculer une nouvelle fois toutes ces certitudes.

Quand son téléphone avait vibré sur la table basse de son salon, il n'avait pas été surpris. Il savait que c'était Jason. A cette heure ci, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Ils s'échangeaient souvent des messages en fin de journée pour parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Castiel ne le lut pas immédiatement et partit prendre une douche rapide. Une fois rhabillé, il réchauffa un plat tout prêt puis retourna s'installer dans le salon. Ce ne fut qu'une fois confortablement assis sur son canapé qu'il se décida à lire le message.

Il pensait y trouver quelque chose de classique. Peut être une plaisanterie. Ou des nouvelles du rendez vous que Jason avait eu quelques jours plus tôt. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait trouver. Il n'aurait jamais pu. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la teneur du message.

**Jason : J'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et j'ai peur de commettre une bêtise. J'ai besoin d'un ami et ça ne peut être que toi. Est-ce que je peux venir te voir ?**

Castiel avait du lire le message plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Il avait ensuite reposé son téléphone sans répondre et avait attendu. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il avait besoin de temps. D'une révélation. D'un signe pour savoir ce qu'il devait dire à son ami. Il avait fini par sentir l'angoisse montrer en lui à l'idée de voir Jason débarquer chez lui. Il avait alors fermé les yeux et laissé le temps s'écouler sans bouger. Quand il fut évident qu'il ne parviendrait à rien en se contentant d'attendre, il reprit son téléphone. Un deuxième message de Jason était arrivé entre temps sans qu'il ne l'entende.

**Jason : Je sais qu'on n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se rencontrer mais je suis tout seul et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie Jimmy. Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant.**

Peut être était ce la façon que Jason avait eu de le supplier ou le fait qu'il était seul et désespéré mais Castiel réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'abandonnerait pas son ami. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le laisser faire une bêtise. Il s'était promis d'être là pour lui et cela impliquait qu'il accepte de le voir. Il gèrerait les conséquences ensuite. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et répondit finalement à Jason.

**Jimmy : Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?**

La réponse fut presque immédiate.

**Jason : Je préfèrerais venir chez toi si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes. Je ne peux pas rester enfermé ici une seconde de plus.**

Castiel supposait qu'il n'était pas vraiment prudent de donner son adresse à un inconnu dont il se savait presque rien. Il pouvait tout à fait être en train de discuter avec quelqu'un de déséquilibré et de dangereux. Il pourrait se retrouver avec un couteau sous la gorge. Mais il voulait croire que Jason ne lui avait pas menti. Qu'il avait réellement besoin de son aide. Il choisit alors d'ignorer le doute qui s'insinuait en lui et envoya son adresse à son ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut un nouveau message de Jason.

**Jason : Je serais là d'ici une heure. Merci pour tout Jimmy. Tu me sauves la vie.**

Castiel n'avait rien répondu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il posa son téléphone sur le canapé puis se leva et rapporta son dîner dans la cuisine. Il n'avait plus faim. Son estomac était noué et il doutait de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit sans vomir. Il rangea rapidement tout ce qui trainait dans sa cuisine, attrapa une bière dans son frigo puis inspecta son salon en buvant. Il n'avait rien laissé traîner de compromettant. L'endroit était de toute façon presque vide de toute décoration ou de tout objet personnel. Castiel avait refusé d'aménager son appartement. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne s'y sentirait jamais vraiment chez lui. Il n'avait installé que le nécessaire. L'endroit était impersonnel et aseptisé. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ce n'était pas ce que Jason venait voir.

Castiel fonça ensuite dans la salle de bains et inspecta son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il en -avait ressenti le besoin. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et réalisa alors qu'il avait envie de faire bonne impression. Il résista à son envie quasi frénétique de se changer. Il portait un pantalon de survêtement troué au genou et un vieux te shirt qui avait appartenu à Adam mais cela allait devoir faire l'affaire. Ce n'était pas un rendez vous.

Castiel retourna ensuite dans son salon après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte de sa chambre. Quand il se rassit sur son canapé, il posa sa bière sur la table basse et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la venue de Jason le mettait dans cet état. Ou plutôt, si, il le savait. Mais il refusait de trop y penser.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer ce à quoi Jason pouvait ressembler. Le genre de personne qu'il était. Il se demandait s'il avait vu juste ou s'il était loin du compte. Il ne pouvait pas nier la drôle d'émotion qui l'avait envahi peu à peu après qu'il ait donné son adresse à son ami.

Il avait refusé jusque là d'analyser la joie que parler avec Jason lui procurait. Refusé de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas anodin. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ce n'était pas du désir. Mais il existait une connexion entre eux. Un lien invisible. Et Castiel avait peur que cela ne finisse par les rapprocher. Ou qu'il cède après ce soir et qu'ils ne s'éloignent inexorablement l'un de l'autre. Il ne savait pas s'il était sain de continuer dans cette voie. S'il n'était pas en train de prendre des risques. Il n'était même pas sûr que cela le menait réellement quelque part. Il vivait au jour le jour mais ce ne serait plus possible à présent. Les choses deviendraient trop concrètes pour en ignorer l'importance. Ou pour continuer à se bercer d'illusions. Il avait conscience que tout changera dès que ses yeux se poseraient sur le visage de Jason. Dès qu'il ne serait plus qu'un nom. Il commencerait à exister vraiment pour Castiel. Il deviendrait concret. Castiel devrait alors faire face à tout ce qu'il avait ignoré jusque là. Tout dépendrait de ce qu'il ressentirait en le voyant. De l'émotion qui prendrait le dessus. Cela aussi le terrorisait. Que ferait il s'il s'apercevait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Jason ? Que deviendrait leur amitié ? Pourrait elle encore exister ?

Castiel avait trop de questions et pas suffisamment de réponses. Mais il savait qu'elles s'imposeraient à lui quand il se retrouverait face à Jason.

Tout allait trop vite. Castiel avait la sensation de se noyer dans un verre d'eau. Il faisait d'un événement une montagne. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à la franchir. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force.

Mais Jason était en chemin. L'homme que Castiel avait aimé considérer comme un ami, comme un secret qu'il gardait précieusement, allait entrer dans sa vie pour de bon. Et c'était un bouleversement auquel Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir se préparer. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête puis rouvrit les yeux. Il attrapa sa bière et vida la bouteille d'une traite. Il partit ensuite la jeter dans la cuisine avant de retourner dans le salon. Il allait s'asseoir quand on frappa à sa porte. Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer et pendant une seconde, il hésita à aller ouvrir. Il pouvait ne pas répondre et attendre que Jason s'en aille de lui même. Il le perdrait mais n'aurait pas à dévoiler son identité. Non. Si le jeune soldat avait besoin de lui, il se devait d'être là. Il se devait d'être courageux et d'ouvrir la porte. Peu importait le reste. Peu importait qu'il soit mort de trouille. Il allait faire en sorte de ne pas décevoir son ami.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration, attendit qu'on frappe un nouveau coup à sa porte et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement. Il colla son front contre la porte durant une seconde, la main sur la poignée. Il compta jusqu'à dix puis appuya enfin sur la poignée.

Il avait fini par se faire une image de Jason. C'était plus facile quand il pensait à lui. Il s'était attendu à tout. Il avait pensé que son ami pouvait lui avait menti sur son âge. Sur son sexe ou même sur sa blessure. Il avait imaginé qu'il était totalement différent de la façon dont il s'était décrit. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Car au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il ne se retrouva pas nez à nez avec un inconnu. Bien au contraire. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme qui avait sans nul doute le moins envie de le voir au monde. Il se retrouva face à face avec Dean Winchester. Pendant une seconde, Castiel se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une coïncidence. Le jeune soldat avait peut être décider de venir le voir le même soir que Jason pour reparler de sa venue chez lui. Même si Castiel savait que c'était fort peu probable, il voulait y croire. Parce que l'autre possibilité sonnait le glas de sa relation avec Jason. D'une des seules relations qui lui apportait un semblant de réconfort quand ça n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire le deuil de Jason. Pas quand il n'arrivait déjà pas à faire celui d'Adam après cinq ans.

\- C'est … tu … Jimmy ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel sentit alors son dernier espoir s'envoler. Dean était bel et bien Jason. C'était avec lui qu'il avait discuté durant toutes ces semaines. Avec lui qu'il s'était lié d'amitié. La vie était définitivement ironique. Il lui avait été extrêmement simple de parler avec Jason quand il ne parvenait pas à se faire entendre de Dean. Il avait confié des choses au jeune homme par messages. Et il avait lu ses confessions en retour. Comment était ce possible que tout soit aussi compliqué entre eux quand ils n'avaient aucune difficultés à se parler par messages ?

\- C'est pas vrai … ça ne peut pas … ça ne peut pas être vrai, lança ensuite Dean en baissant les yeux.

Son visage se décomposait au fil des secondes et Castiel ne parvenait toujours pas à parler. Il en était incapable. Pourtant, il devait dire quelque chose. Lui aussi venait de subir un choc mais il n'était pas celui qui détestait l'autre. A vrai dire, il était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu s'entendre avec Dean si ce dernier lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Mais le jeune soldat le haïssait clairement. Il était évident que la surprise était pire pour lui. Castiel aurait du lui dire quelque chose pour tenter d'atténuer sa déception. Mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Et même s'il les avait eus, il doutait de pouvoir les prononcer. Il avait la gorge nouée.

\- J'aurais du deviner que quelque chose clochait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne m'arrive jamais rien de bien ces derniers temps. Et … je suppose qu'avoir ça était trop demander, déclara Dean.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant de regarder le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne portait pas sa prothèse. Il se tenait debout grâce à ses béquilles. Il était sorti de son appartement avec elles et avait affronté le regard des gens dans cet état alors que cela le terrifiait. Son problème devait vraiment être énorme pour qu'il ait mis de côté sa peur des autres.

\- Vous saviez que c'était moi ? Vous aviez deviné ? C'est pour ça que vous avez accepté que je vienne vous voir ? Vous avez du bien rire de ma stupidité hein ?

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean continuait de lui attribuer les pires intentions du monde quand il n'avait cherché qu'à l'aider à plusieurs reprises. Il savait qu'il avait été maladroit et qu'il avait commis une erreur mais cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais. Il avait simplement pris la mauvaise décision.

\- Non, je ne savais pas que c'était vous Dean. Je croyais … je ne sais pas ce que je croyais mais je suis aussi surpris que vous, finit par répliquer Castiel après un trop long silence.

Il était surpris d'avoir réussi à dire autant de choses sans devoir s'interrompre ou sans que sa voix ne se brise. De toute évidence, il s'était sous estimé. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et enchaîna. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ressentait le besoin de parler.

\- Je sais que vous devez être déçu mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je suis Jimmy que vous le vouliez ou non et … vous êtes Jason. Il va falloir que vous acceptiez le fait que je ne suis peut être pas le monstre que vous avez réussi à vous convaincre que j'étais. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je suis quelqu'un de seul. Et de maladroit. Et j'aimais discuter avec vous. J'aimais l'idée d'avoir un ami qui me comprenait. Je … je suis surpris de vous voir là mais je suis prêt à l'accepter. A vous de savoir si vous souhaitez tirer un trait sur tout ça. Vous avez les cartes en mains.

Dean détourna alors les yeux pour observer le couloir à sa droite. Il semblait fatigué de se tenir debout sur ses béquilles mais Castiel ne lui proposa pas de s'asseoir. Il savait exactement comment sa proposition serait accueillie et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'énerver plus encore le jeune homme. Il avait envie d'espérer que leur relation n'était pas morte uniquement parce qu'ils savaient à présent à qui ils s'adressaient. Peut être cela encouragerait il Dean à reconsidérer son opinion sur Castiel ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais du vous demander … je n'aurais pas du venir. J'ai la sensation … maintenant j'ai la sensation d'avoir perdu quelqu'un. Et c'est idiot parce que ce quelqu'un n'existait pas vraiment. Il … c'était vous depuis le début. Jimmy n'était qu'une belle illusion, confia Dean.

Il semblait ne pas réellement s'adresser à Castiel mais plutôt à lui même. Comme s'il n'avait plus conscience qu'il se trouvait toujours devant lui. Qu'il était devant la porte de son appartement et que Castiel pouvait l'entendre. Ils n'avaient toujours pas abordé le problème qui avait conduit Dean à venir et c'était pourtant là l'essentiel. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'aide et Castiel était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse renoncer à la lui demander maintenant qu'il savait qui il était. Et que cela le conduise à faire une erreur. Dean l'avait dit lui même dans son premier message. « J'ai peur de commettre une grosse bêtise ». Ca ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Castiel était réellement terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse choisir d'en finir comme Adam avant lui. Comme s'il existait une malédiction qui planait au dessus d'eux. Qui pourchassait leur famille et les accablait les un après les autres. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser gagner. Dean le détestait peut être mais il lui avait avoué qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Et Castiel allait faire en sorte qu'il ne parte pas sans lui avoir parlé. Il prit une grande inspiration et choisit de se montrer totalement honnête avec le jeune soldat.

\- Dean, je ne vous ai pas menti. A aucun moment, je n'ai cherché à vous duper sur qui j'étais. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit mais vous ne l'avez pas fait non plus. Nous savons tous les deux que c'était comme ça que fonctionnait notre relation. Nous nous en tenions au strict minimum. Pas d'attaches. Pas de grandes confidences. Juste le nécessaire pour se réconforter mutuellement.

Castiel s'interrompit une seconde et fut soulagé de voir que Dean l'écoutait et qu'il ne cherchait pas à prendre la fuite. Le jeune médecin avait envie de voir cela comme un signe du destin. Peut être était ce sa chance en fin de compte d'arranger les choses avec son ancien patient. De tout remettre à plat afin d'avancer calmement. De lui faire enfin entendre raison sur son lien de parenté avec Adam.

\- Je peux vous jurer que je ne vous ai pas menti une seule fois. J'ai effectivement été … je suis toujours amoureux d'Adam. Il est effectivement mort après être rentré blessé d'Afghanistan. Je suis Jimmy. Vous n'avez pas à faire le deuil de cet homme puisqu'il est effectivement en face de vous. Vous êtes sans doute déçu que ce soit moi mais je peux vous garantir que je ne savais pas qui vous étiez avant de vous voir.

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, hésitant à enchaîner sur le fait qu'Adam était le demi frère de Dean et Sam et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était senti obligé de venir trouver le jeune soldat en personne pour lui dire la vérité. Mais il voulait laisser une chance à son interlocuteur de parler avant. Même s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

\- C'est ironique non ? Finit par demander Dean en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Castiel voyait à quel point il serrait ses béquilles fortement dans ses mains. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient entièrement blanches. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui de continuer à rester debout. Il avait aussi envie de lui demander pourquoi il ne portait pas sa prothèse comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Mais ce serait pour un autre moment. Si toutefois, il y avait un autre moment. Pour le moment, ils avaient plus importants à discuter.

\- C'est ironique parce que vous êtes sans nul doute la personne que j'ai le moins envie de voir au monde et croyez moi … je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Je préfèrerais encore me trouver face à un bataillon de terroristes armés jusqu'aux dents plutôt que d'être avec vous. Parce que je saurais comment me comporter avec eux … je saurais quoi faire. Vous … je ne sais pas … je suis … vous me déstabilisez. Mais voilà que je découvre que vous êtes, en même temps, la seule personne au monde que je pense capable de me comprendre. C'est presque comme si vous étiez deux hommes à la fois … deux personnalités diamétralement opposées dans un seul corps. Et c'est ironique parce que j'ai l'impression de perdre un ami. Alors même qu'il est là en face de moi.

Castiel serra les dents en entendant les critiques de Dean. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser dire n'importe quoi.

\- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas et si je peux être parfaitement honnête avec vous, vous ne faites pas non plus parti de mes personnes préférées. Mais j'ai appris à apprécier Jason. Il m'a été d'un grand réconfort à de nombreuses reprises. Et je dois réussir à réconcilier le fait qu'il est vous et que vous êtes lui. C'est aussi déstabilisant pour moi que ça l'est pour vous. Et décevant je dois bien l'admettre. Mais il va falloir faire avec.

Dean détourna à nouveau les yeux et Castiel le laissa faire. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour le jeune homme d'accepter le changement dans leur relation. La réalité de leurs identités respectives. Il avait appris à détester Castiel et à apprécier Jimmy. Maintenant il devait choisir entre ces deux sentiments. Déterminer s'il préférait garder son ami ou le laisser tomber. Castiel connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question en ce qui le concernait. Il voulait bien faire abstraction des accrochages qu'il avait eus avec Dean pour garder Jason.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais me comporter avec vous comme avec lui, confia finalement le jeune soldat d'une voix faible.

\- Mais nous sommes une seule et même personne, rappela Castiel.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'enchaîner à nouveau.

\- J'ai même sans nul doute été plus honnête avec vous et plus moi même en tant que Jimmy. C'était plus facile. Quand nous échangions des messages, je n'étais pas votre médecin et vous n'étiez pas mon patient. Je pouvais être qui je suis en dehors de mon travail. Ne me jugez pas en raison de nos différends passés.

Comme Dean ne semblait pas décidé à parler à nouveau ou à le regarder dans les yeux, Castiel jugea bon de remplir le silence en continuant de plaider sa cause.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit … je comprends que vous soyez en colère contre moi mais nous avons tous les deux commis des erreurs. Vous avez refusé de me faire confiance depuis le début. Il était impossible que nous nous entendions parce que vous ne vouliez pas de moi … vous ne vouliez pas de mon aide et vous refusiez de croire que je pouvais être compétent. Alors oublions que j'ai été pendant un temps votre médecin et concentrons nous sur le fait que nous avons été amis durant cette période. S'il vous plait Dean … vous disiez avoir besoin d'aide dans votre message et je veux vous aider.

Il n'avait plus rien à dire et il espérait sincèrement que cela suffirait. Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant de longues secondes avant que Dean ne choisisse enfin de reporter son attention sur Castiel. Il avait les yeux sombres et le visage fermé. Ses bras tremblaient sous l'effort de le maintenir debout aussi longtemps. Il était en train de s'épuiser.

\- Adam c'est … c'est lui n'est ce pas ? Celui dont vous vouliez me parler l'autre jour ? Mon demi frère ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu ? Parce qu'il était votre petit ami.

Castiel hocha lentement la tête sans rien dire. Il devinait que Dean n'en avait pas fini et il ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre.

\- Combien de chance y avait il que vous soyez … qu'est-ce que ça fait de vous pour moi d'ailleurs ? Mon beau frère ? Mon demi beau frère ? Ou juste l'homme qui couchait avec mon demi frère ?

Castiel ravala la colère que le ton désinvolte de Dean lui inspirait pour le salut de leur conversation. Mais c'était difficile. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le jeune soldat semblait tourner en dérision sa relation avec Adam.

\- Ca peut faire de moi votre ami. Si vous le voulez … suggéra t-il.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Castiel profita de ce moment pour chercher la moindre ressemblance physique entre lui et Adam. Il n'en trouvait aucune. Ils avaient uniquement la même couleur de cheveux. Mais il supposait que Dean ne ressemblait pas à son père. Ses traits étaient plus féminins. Il devait probablement les tirer de sa mère.

\- Je ne vous ai pas cru vous savez. Pour Adam … je ne vous ai pas cru et … même si je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu vous pousser à me mentir, je continue à avoir du mal à vous croire.

\- Parce que vous ne me faites pas confiance. C'est injuste si vous voulez mon avis. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel acharnement. Mais je suis prêt à passer outre pour vous aider.

Devant le regard furieux de Dean, il enchaîna.

\- Ecoutez Dean. Oublions Adam pour un instant. Oublions que nous nous connaissons. Vous m'avez envoyé un message pour me demander de vous aider. Pourquoi ?

Castiel se dégagea ensuite de la porte et fit signe à Dean de le suivre dans son appartement. Il fit un pas en arrière mais le jeune soldat ne bougea pas. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie ou parce qu'il n'en était pas capable. Il soupira.

\- Dean …

Le jeune soldat sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Il avança de quelques centimètres avec difficultés avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau à mi chemin entre le couloir et l'intérieur de l'appartement de Castiel. Il regarda une seconde par dessus l'épaule de ce dernier avant de secouer la tête et de reculer.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, déclara t-il alors.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il, agacé par le petit jeu que Dean jouait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas capable d'oublier ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ils avaient développé une belle relation amicale à travers leurs messages. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier simplement parce que Castiel et lui s'étaient disputés dans un contexte tout autre. Il n'était plus son patient aujourd'hui. Et ils avaient une chance de devenir amis pour de vrai. C'était une opportunité qu'il aurait du avoir envie de saisir. Mais il semblait ne pas le vouloir. Et Castiel ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui l'en empêchait.

\- Je ne peux pas parce que vous … je ne suis pas à l'aise avec vous. J'ai la sensation … c'est comme si vous pouviez … c'est dur à expliquer. J'ai la sensation que voyez des choses en moi que personne d'autre ne peut voir … pas même moi. Et c'est … c'est trop.

\- C'est au contraire une bonne chose si vous voulez mon avis. C'est exactement ce qu'on recherche chez un ami non ?

Dean recula finalement. Pendant une seconde, il sembla perdre l'équilibre mais il se stabilisa rapidement. Castiel résista à l'envie de lui ordonner d'aller s'asseoir.

\- On n'est pas amis, asséna alors Dean avec véhémence.

Castiel leva les yeux au plafond, fatigué. Il avait vraiment envie d'aider le jeune soldat mais il commençait à perdre patience. Il avait la sensation d'être le seul à faire des efforts. Le seul à reconnaître ses torts. Il aurait voulu que Dean y mette un peu du sien. Il estimait que ce n'était pas trop demander. C'était comme ça que fonctionnait une relation. Il fallait apprendre à donner et à recevoir. Faire des concessions. Mais Dean ne semblait pas prêt à le faire.

\- Bien sûr que si nous le sommes … vous me l'avez vous même dit par message, répliqua Castiel un peu froidement.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'agacer et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il devait garder son calme. Il devait le faire pour eux deux sans quoi les choses risquaient de dégénérer. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa seule chance avec Dean. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre. Plus maintenant.

\- Non, nous le sommes pas, insista Dean après quelques secondes. Nous ne le sommes pas pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne nous connaissons pas. Quelques messages ici et là ne peuvent pas suffire à devenir ami avec quelqu'un. Peut être que si vous aviez été quelqu'un d'autre … peut être que si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés avant, j'aurais pu envisager que cela change. Mais ce n'est pas possible maintenant.

Castiel combla alors la distance qui le séparait du jeune soldat et vint planter son regard dans le sien. Cette fois, il en avait assez. Il s'était montré gentil et raisonnable mais il ne pouvait pas continuer.

\- Vous vous rendez compte au moins de l'absurdité de ce que vous dites ? Est-ce que vous avez conscience de la bêtise de votre raisonnement ? Je ne comprends pas Dean. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à m'en vouloir. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas accepter l'idée que j'ai commis une erreur comme n'importe qui aurait pu en commettre une … que je ne voulais que votre bien. Pourquoi refuser de croire que je puisse être vraiment l'homme avec qui vous avez parlé par message ? Qu'est-ce qui vous pose problème chez moi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je … je ne vous ai jamais fait de mal. Je ne suis pas responsable de votre état. Je sais que vous êtes en colère mais vous n'avez pas le droit de la passer sur moi.

Il se força à garder ses yeux rivés sur ceux du jeune soldat même s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y lisait. Même s'il était conscient d'être en train de le mettre plus en colère encore. En train de lui faire du mal et de planter le dernier clou sur le cercueil de leur relation.

\- Si vous partez maintenant … si vous me tournez le dos alors ce sera de votre faute. Vous perdrez une chance d'avoir un ami prêt à vous aider et une chance de connaître Adam. Vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous quand vous vous rendrez compte que vous avez eu tort. Il vous faudra en assumer les conséquences. Et peut être que cela revient à vous supplier de me donner une chance … peut être que je suis en train de me ridiculiser mais cela fait cinq ans que j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais … cinq ans que je me bats pour faire mon deuil sans parvenir ne serait ce qu'à enclencher la première étape. Cinq ans que je me sens seul même si je suis entouré. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes la première personne à me comprendre et à me donner vraiment espoir … je ne sais pas l'importance que pouvait avoir notre relation pour vous mais j'aime à penser que j'ai compté … ne serait ce qu'un peu. Parce que vous … vous avez compté.

Il avait la sensation de mettre son cœur à nu et il ne savait pas encore si Dean avait ou non l'intention de le piétiner ou de tenter d'en prendre soin pour l'aider à le réparer. Castiel savait qu'il était dangereux de penser de la sorte. Le jeune soldat ne pouvait pas être la solution à tous ses problèmes. Il ne pourrait pas remplacer Adam. Mais il pouvait l'aider à avancer. C'était tout ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Vous l'aimiez vraiment ? Demanda finalement Dean.

Castiel sourit tristement en hochant lentement la tête. C'était difficile pour lui de décrire ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Adam. Il avait sensation que le mot « amour » était réducteur. Qu'il n'était pas suffisamment fort. Mais il doutait qu'il en existe un autre.

\- Il était toute ma vie … il l'est toujours. Et c'était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il était généreux, drôle, intelligent et … il savait écouter. Il savait me conseiller. Il était courageux aussi. Il n'hésitait pas à oublier son propre bien être pour s'assurer que les autres allaient bien. Adam était … il était l'homme de ma vie.

\- Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien, murmura Dean.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut la sensation que cette constatation n'enchantait pas le jeune soldat. Pas parce qu'il aurait aimé que son demi frère soit quelqu'un de mauvais juste pour ennuyer Castiel. Mais parce qu'il pensait ne pas être quelqu'un de bien lui même. Il avait l'impression que la description qu'il venait de donner d'Adam ne faisait que nourrir chez son interlocuteur son sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur. A la hauteur de quoi ? Castiel n'aurait pas su le dire.

\- Il était quelqu'un de bien, confirma t-il toutefois. Comme vous et comme Sam.

\- Vous ne nous connaissez pas, rétorqua Dean aussitôt.

\- Peut être pas mais j'aimerais assez … apprendre à vous connaître tous les deux. La mère d'Adam est toujours en vie et elle aussi souhaiterait vous rencontrer. Elle n'est pas liée par le sang à vous mais elle est en quelque sorte de votre famille. Et vous êtes tout ce qu'il lui reste de l'homme qu'elle a aimé et de l'enfant qu'elle a perdu. Vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste d'Adam aussi. Ne nous enlevez pas ça s'il vous plait.

Dean semblait avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et Castiel était prêt à lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il entrevoyait une ouverture mais il refusait de forcer le passage. Les choses devaient se faire à leur rythme. Le simple fait que Dean évoque Adam était un premier pas en avant. Les autres suivraient quand le jeune soldat l'aurait décidé.

\- Je dois … j'ai besoin de temps pour … je vais y réfléchir d'accord ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir. C'est beaucoup de responsabilités et j'ai déjà du mal à prendre ma vie en mains ces derniers temps. Je ne veux pas que des gens se reposent sur moi parce que je n'ai pas les épaules suffisamment larges. Je les ai eues un jour mais plus maintenant. Alors … je vous demande juste de me laisser quelques jours. Est-ce que c'est … vous pensez que c'est possible ?

Castiel était déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre le jeune homme ce soir mais il était prêt à accepter ce qu'il lui demandait si cela lui offrait la moindre chance de réussir dans le futur. Il hocha alors la tête pour le faire savoir à Dean. Ce dernier détourna ensuite les yeux et recula d'un nouveau pas.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je suis fatigué, déclara t-il.

Castiel acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de se souvenir qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé ce qui avait conduit Dean chez lui.

\- Je sais que les choses ne sont pas parfaites et que vous auriez préféré que je sois quelqu'un d'autre mais … si vous voulez me parler de ce qui vous a conduit chez moi, je veux bien vous écouter. Je n'aime pas l'idée de ne pas avoir pu vous aider.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'était pas important … du moins pas autant que tout le reste. Je crois que je me suis emballé pour rien. J'ai tendance à faire ça ces derniers temps. Ca va aller. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Je vous appellerais d'accord ?

Castiel aurait pu insister. Il aurait même probablement du insister. Mais il savait que cela ne ferait que braquer Dean. Il devait lui donner du mou et prier pour que cela suffise. Et quand le jeune homme aurait accepté l'idée que Jimmy et lui n'étaient qu'une seule personne, il prendrait le temps de l'écouter et de l'aider à régler ses problèmes. Il serait là pour lui à défaut d'avoir pu être là pour Adam.

\- D'accord, accepta t-il.

Dean lui tourna alors le dos et s'éloigna dans le couloir lentement. Il avait du mal à marcher avec ses béquilles mais Castiel savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il se contenta de le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du couloir avant de fermer la porte de son appartement.

Il rejoignit ensuite son salon et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son canapé. Ca aurait pu être pire. Il était conscient que les choses auraient pu plus mal se passer. Ce n'était pas parfait non plus bien sûr. Loin de là. Mais il avait la sensation d'avoir remporté une première victoire. Le combat n'était pas fini mais pour le moment, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir se pencher à un moment ou à un autre sur les émotions contradictoires que Dean éveillait en lui. Il allait devoir s'interroger sur la place qu'il voulait faire au jeune soldat dans sa vie. Mais pour le moment, son esprit était embrouillé et ses idées confuses. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour faire le point.

Castiel soupira longuement puis attrapa son téléphone. Il choisit le nom de Jason dans son répertoire puis le remplaça par le prénom de Dean. Il avait redouté cette rencontre. Il avait eu peur de ce qui pourrait en ressortir. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se retrouver nez à nez avec l'homme qui cherchait tant à le fuir. Dean avait raison. C'était ironique. Et c'était une étrange coïncidence. Peut être devaient ils y voir un signe ? Peut être était ce la preuve qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper. Castiel aimait assez cette idée. Elle le faisait se sentir bien. Et c'était également quelque chose qu'il allait devoir analyser dans un futur proche.

Mais pour le moment, il voulait savourer la maigre victoire qu'il avait remportée. Elle pouvait être de courte durée. Rien ne lui garantissait que Dean ne lui dirait pas de le laisser tranquille quand il aurait pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Le jeune soldat avait eu raison. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Castiel avait cru avoir réussi à en apprendre suffisamment sur Jason pour le considérer comme un ami. Mais il s'était sans doute un peu trop avancé. Ils n'étaient pas encore amis mais ils pourraient le devenir. Castiel voulait y croire. Il avait envie de garder espoir que tout se finirait bien. Il ferma alors les yeux et bascula sa tête pour la faire reposer sur le dossier de son canapé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prier pour que tout se passe bien mais il ne croyait pas en Dieu et il refusait de s'adresser à Lui. Il se contenta donc de penser à Adam et de lui jurer silencieusement de ne pas laisser passer sa chance. Et cela allait devoir suffire pour le moment.


	22. Espoirs déçus

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 22ème chapitre et on a enfin le ressenti de Dean sur la rencontre avec Castiel. Et Charlie vole une nouvelle fois à sa rescousse.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de continuer à me suivre**

**A jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Bitter Sweet Symphony de The Verve**

**Chapitre 22 : Espoirs déçus**

_« Un ami, c'est celui qui devine toujours quand on a besoin de lui »_

_Jules Renard_

Dean avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre avant de se rendre chez Charlie le lendemain de la révélation de l'identité de Jimmy. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et avait repensé durant des heures entières à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue et à tous les messages qu'ils avaient échangés.

Le jeune soldat ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser de ce qui était arrivé. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il avait la sensation d'avoir reçu le plus gros choc de sa vie. C'était pire encore que le jour où il avait appris pour sa jambe. Pire que celui de la mort de son père. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé, la cœur brisé et une colère brûlante qui le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur.

Jimmy avait été sa planche de salut depuis leur rencontre. Dean s'était souvent tourné vers lui pour lui demander conseil ou simplement pour tenter de se changer les idées. Il avait aimé l'idée qu'il puisse devenir amis et être là l'un pour l'autre. Il se sentait soutenu et compris quand il discutait avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être jugé ou infantilisé comme avec le reste de ses proches.

Personne ne savait mieux que Jimmy ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on survivait et qu'on voyait des personnes qu'on aimait mourir. Quand on aurait voulu être à leur place simplement pour ne plus se sentir coupable. Personne n'avait vécu l'enfer d'être un survivant. Personne sauf Jimmy.

Dean lui avait confié des choses qu'il n'avait confiées à personne d'autre. Il lui avait fait part de certains de ses doutes et des questions qu'il se posait depuis son retour. Il s'était senti à l'aise avec le jeune homme. Il avait enfin eu l'impression d'être lui même pour la première depuis sa blessure. Jimmy avait fait ressortir l'ancien Dean. Celui qui sommeillait en attendant qu'on lui fasse de la place à nouveau. Et tout était fini. Terminé. Il avait la sensation d'avoir à nouveau perdu un membre.

Castiel Novak n'était sans nul doute pas le Diable incarné comme Dean aimait à le penser. Il n'était certainement pas un monstre non plus. Il avait probablement fait beaucoup de bonnes choses dans sa vie pour les patients qu'il avait aidés. Il avait également aimé Aaron de tout son cœur et avait été aimé en retour. Il était ce qu'on qualifiait de « bonne personne ». Le gendre idéal. L'ami idéal aussi surement. Mais Dean ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne réussissait pas à envisager de le lui pardonner. Il aurait aimé que cela soit possible. Il savait qu'il se sentirait probablement mieux. Il ne savait même pas réellement pourquoi il continuait à le haïr.

Il aimait se raccrocher à l'idée que c'était du à ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait pardonné à Sam et il était presque sûr qu'en temps normal, il aurait également été capable de pardonner à Castiel. Il avait compris que le kiné avait agi dans son intérêt. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser ou se mêler de sa vie. Il avait simplement pensé pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux. Il s'y était mal pris. Il avait commis une erreur. Mais elle n'était pas impardonnable. Elle n'était pas aussi grave.

Pourtant, il continuait de ressentir une colère qui ne faiblissait pas à l'égard du médecin. Et il n'avait pas l'impression que cela changerait de si tôt.

Quand il avait tenté de faire comprendre à Castiel pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas, il avait failli lui avouer quelque chose qui le troublait grandement depuis qu'il l'avait compris. C'était une chose qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à la venue du kiné quelques jours plus tôt. Jusqu'au jour où Castiel avait évoqué son demi frère. Dean lui avait claqué la porte au nez mais il avait réalisé cette nuit là qu'il s'était voilé la face.  
Depuis le premier jour, depuis sa première rencontre avec le docteur Novak, il avait eu la sensation qu'il existait un lien invisible entre eux. Une connexion qui n'avait pas d'explication logique puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Il s'était senti proche de son médecin avant même de lui avoir réellement adressé la parole. Dean avait appris à se fier à son instinct mais il avait quelques difficultés à comprendre les signaux que son cerveau lui envoyait depuis sa blessure. Il avait trop de choses en tête pour se montrer lucide. A présent qu'il y réfléchissait calmement, il réalisait combien cette sensation avait été forte. Elle l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

Il avait eu la sensation qu'il connaissait Castiel. Qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré dans une autre vie. Qu'ils avaient été proches. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Dean ne croyait pas en la réincarnation. Il ne croyait même pas vraiment en la vie après la mort. Mais cette sensation était belle et bien là et cela l'avait terrifié. Il avait eu peur que Novak s'en soit lui aussi rendu compte. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais tout prenait un sens à présent. Ils étaient liés sans s'être jamais s'être rencontrés. Castiel avait aimé et partagé la vie d'Adam. Il avait été l'homme que son demi frère avait choisi pour faire sa vie avec lui. Cela créait un lien entre eux. Une connexion intense.

Dean ne savait pas s'il était prêt à apprendre à connaître Adam mais il croyait à présent fermement en son existence et cela le déstabilisait plus encore.

C'était trop à la fois. Trop de choses à gérer et trop de choses à prendre en considération. Il avait un demi frère mort depuis cinq ans et qui avait ignoré son existence. Il ressentait des choses étranges et perturbantes pour son kiné qui avait aussi été le petit ami de son demi frère. Il avait enfin la sensation d'avoir perdu le seul ami avec qui il se serait senti capable d'en parler. Il avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de lui et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que les gravas le recouvrent et finissent par l'étouffer entièrement.

Castiel Novak perturbait Dean et le mettait mal à l'aise aussi et surtout parce qu'en raison de cette connexion étrange, le jeune soldat avait la sensation qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Quand il était avec lui, Dean avait vraiment l'impression que Castiel n'avait besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il se sentait nu devant lui. Il se sentait plus vulnérable encore qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

C'était sans nul doute en partie ce qui le rendait autant en colère. Cela expliquait qu'il refuse de le voir. Il avait peur. De quoi ? Il n'en était pas encore totalement sûr mais il savait que la réponse ne le satisferait pas.

Il ne pouvait également pas ignorer qu'il avait développé des sentiments pour Jimmy sans même l'avoir rencontré une seule fois. Il avait menti à Castiel à ce sujet. Il avait réellement envisagé son correspondant comme un ami. Un ami extrêmement proche. Le meilleur probablement même si ce n'était pas réellement juste envers ses autres amis. Il avait eu besoin de lui de nombreuses fois. Et il avait été celui vers qui il s'était tourné tout naturellement après le fiasco avec Jake. Celui sur qui il avait compté sans réfléchir pour l'aider. Pour le conseiller et l'écouter. Il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde que Jimmy serait là pour lui. Comme il n'avait jamais douté qu'il pourrait se reposer sur Charlie ou sur Benny. Jimmy avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Et il avait la sensation de l'avoir perdu. D'avoir été trompé même s'il croyait Castiel quand il lui disait qu'il ne savait pas non plus. La situation semblait totalement inextricable. Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

Il avait la sensation qu'il aurait du comprendre plus tôt. Que s'il n'avait pas été aussi aveugle sur ce que Castiel Novak avait déclenché chez lui, il aurait vu les similitudes avec ce que Jimmy avait fait naître en lui. Il avait ressenti la même connexion. Le même lien inexplicable. Mais il avait fermé les yeux parce que ne pas savoir était préférable à la vérité. Parce qu'il avait eu besoin de Jimmy. Parce qu'il avait été naïf.

Il devait faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent à présent. Il devait trouver une solution et se sortir de cette impasse. Le poids qui reposait sur lui était trop important. Il n'avait pas les épaules suffisamment larges pour le supporter.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul. Il n'avait pas les idées claires et il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Il avait besoin d'un avis extérieur. Il avait besoin d'un ami.

Jimmy aurait su quoi lui dire. Il aurait su quoi lui conseiller. Mais Dean devait se rendre à l'évidence. Jimmy était mort et il ne pouvait plus se tourner vers lui comme avant.

Il ne le pourrait plus jamais. Et il détestait que cela le fasse se sentir aussi seul. Aussi incomplet. Aussi désespéré.

Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'était pas seul. Il était aimé et soutenu. Même si ses proches avaient souvent été maladroits avec lui, ils n'en étaient pas moins prêts à tout pour l'aider. Il n'aurait jamais du se détourner entièrement d'eux au profit d'un étranger. Il aurait du se montrer honnête et leur dire clairement qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui tende la main. Que sans aide, il allait sombrer. Qu'il avait déjà sombré probablement mais qu'il existait encore un mince espoir de le voir se relever. Il n'était pas mort. Juste blessé. C'était ce qu'il avait répété à ses hommes des centaines de fois quand il était encore soldat. Peu importait la blessure et sa gravité. Tant qu'on respirait encore, on n'était pas mort. Et si on vivait, on avait une chance. Elle paraissait parfois mince et presque impossible à saisir mais elle était bel et bien là. Il suffisait de savoir où regarder.

C'était exactement ce que Dean allait faire. Il allait saisir une des mains qui lui étaient tendues et la serrer jusqu'à pouvoir à nouveau tenir debout par lui même … au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Il savait que n'importe lequel de ses proches serait prêt à le faire sans hésiter. Sans se sentir obligé. Sans avoir pitié de lui. Il avait cru que Sam et ses amis restaient à ses côtés parce qu'ils pensaient y être contraints. Qu'ils le pensaient incapables de s'en sortir par lui même. Mais son frère avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait. Aucun d'entre eux ne le trouvait pathétique. Il devait l'accepter. Ils voulaient l'aider parce qu'ils l'aimaient et rien d'autre. Dean avait encore un peu de mal à y croire mais il allait devoir se forcer maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Jimmy.

Il pouvait appeler Benny et Andréa mais ils avaient bien besoin de se reposer depuis la naissance de leur fils. Bobby vivait trop loin et insisterait pour prendre sa voiture dans la seconde. Dean refusait de le voir prendre des risques pour lui. Ellen passerait trop de temps à lui reprocher son silence et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela dure des heures. Jo se précipiterait pour tout dire à sa mère et cela forcerait Dean à gérer Ellen en plus. Ses amis de l'armée étaient tous à l'étranger. Sam et Jess avaient des examens à réviser et Dean refusait de parler de Jimmy à Michael. Comment pouvait il lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui alors que leur rupture était encore récente ? Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire du mal.

Il ne pouvait que s'adresser à Charlie. Elle était la seule qui connaissait l'existence de Jimmy et la seule qui ne réagirait pas de façon disproportionnée. Elle était généralement de bon conseil et Dean avait totalement confiance en elle.

Une fois sa décision prise, il lui envoya un SMS pour lui demander s'il pouvait passer la voir. La jeune femme accepta aussitôt avec un enthousiasme évident au vu de l'emploi excessif de smiley dans son message. Dean sourit en le relisant plusieurs fois avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de quitter son appartement.

Le chemin fut difficile à faire pour lui. Il refusait de prendre un taxi parce qu'il refusait la facilité et le bus était hors de question. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de regards à affronter. Et il était terrifié qu'on lui laisse un siège de libre simplement en raison de son handicap. Il ne voulait pas être traité différemment.

Il n'était pas encore en état de conduire non plus. C'était quelque chose qui lui manquait atrocement. Il avait toujours aimé se trouver derrière le volant de sa voiture. La Chevrolet dont il avait hérité de son père était une seconde maison pour lui. Il se sentait plus à l'aise à l'intérieur que dans son propre appartement. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir la conduire à nouveau un jour. Il refusait de choisir une de ses voitures automatiques qui étaient plus « pratiques » pour un handicapé parce qu'elles n'avaient pas de pédales et de levier de vitesse. Il conduirait sa voiture ou resterait piéton toute sa vie.

Mais puisqu'il était pour le moment inconcevable pour lui de l'utiliser, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution pour se rendre chez Charlie. Il devait marcher. Sans sa prothèse, c'était une véritable torture. Physiquement d'abord puisqu'il avait affreusement mal à ses bras et à sa jambe droite. Psychologiquement également car il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde. Il n'aimait pas que les gens voient son handicap.

Il y avait enfin le problème de son essoufflement. Marcher était un calvaire. Et même si Charlie n'habitait qu'à quelques rues de lui, il était totalement épuisé quand il arriva enfin chez elle.

Elle habitait heureusement au rez de chaussée. Il rejoignit la porte de son appartement et prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle avant de frapper. La jeune femme lui ouvrit presque aussitôt avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'effaça dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur son ami.

\- OK, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le fait qu'elle puisse deviner que quelque chose clochait sans que Dean ait besoin de lui dire troublait le jeune soldat. Et le rassurait également. Charlie était comme sa sœur et elle avait fini par apprendre à le connaître. Elle pouvait lire en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Il continuait de trouver cela incroyable. Même si cela se produisait à chaque fois.

\- Dis moi ce qui cloche Dean avant que je ne perde patience, ajouta la jeune femme après quelques secondes.

Elle ne s'énervait jamais. Du moins jamais contre lui. Il l'avait vu s'emporter une ou deux fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient après des personnes qui avaient tenu des propos irrespectueux envers elle ou envers les personnes gays en général. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés non plus. Charlie était la version féminine du jeune soldat. Ils étaient en tout point semblable. Parfois, il leur arrivait de plaisanter sur le couple génial qu'ils feraient. Si bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas gays tous les deux. C'était la première fois que Charlie haussait le ton avec lui et Dean savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle n'était pas réellement en colère contre lui. Elle était inquiète. Et il avait tout intérêt à lui expliquer avant qu'elle ne s'emporte pour de bon. Charlie était minuscule et menue mais elle pouvait être terrifiante.

\- Je peux rentrer avant ? Je t'avoue que je suis crevé, confessa t-il.

Charlie baissa alors les yeux sur sa jambe et sembla surprise de ne pas le voir porter sa prothèse. Une nouvelle fois, le fait qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte avant prouvait qu'elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Que ce n'était pas la première chose qu'elle voyait contrairement à ce que le jeune homme avait redouté au début.

\- Tu es crevé parce que tu es un idiot qui refuse qu'on l'aide … et parce que tu as pensé que marcher jusque ici était une bonne idée ! Répliqua Charlie en s'écartant de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

Dean haussa vaguement les épaules avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers son canapé et se laissa tomber lourdement dessus. Il posa ensuite ses béquilles à sa droite et massa doucement les muscles de ses cuisses pour les soulager. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de tout dire à Charlie. Il ne redoutait pas qu'elle s'emporte contre lui. Mais il était terrifié par la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir en apprenant ce qui lui était arrivée. Charlie avait toujours été plutôt protectrice avec lui. Il l'avait plusieurs fois empêché d'en venir aux mains avec des personnes qui lui avaient manqué de respect. Des personnes qui auraient pu l'assommer d'une simple claque. C'était inutile. Dean avait toujours été parfaitement capable de se défendre seul. Mais Charlie s'en contrefichait. Parfois, elle se comportait comme sa grande sœur alors qu'il avait presque un an de plus qu'elle.

\- J'écoute, lança la jeune femme après un long silence.

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer longuement par le nez.

\- Jake est un enfoiré, déclara t-il sans regarder Charlie.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Il avait la sensation de mettre sa faiblesse et sa vulnérabilité à nu et même avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait comme il aimait Charlie, ce n'était pas chose simple pour lui.

\- Il m'a menacé lors de notre premier rendez vous … Il … il m'a drogué et m'a raccompagné chez lui. Il ne m'a pas violé si c'est ce que tu penses. Il n'était pas intéressé par le sexe … bien au contraire. Il est de mèche avec l'auteur de la lettre que j'ai reçue et il était là pour me faire passer un message. Pour me dire qu'il était temps pour moi de ne plus salir l'image de l'armée … de disparaître.

Dean s'était attendu à entendre Charlie hurler une fois qu'elle aurait connaissance de ce que Jake lui avait fait. Il avait pensé qu'elle l'insulterait et menacerait de le castrer si toutefois elle croisait à nouveau son chemin. Ce dont elle était parfaitement capable. Dean n'en doutait pas une seconde. Peu importait que cela lui coûte la vie. Elle n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques pour le jeune soldat. Mais à sa grande surprise, Charlie ne se mit pas à crier. Pendant une seconde, elle ne bougea pas. Ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer le mur en face d'elle où un poster de la princesse Leïa dans son bikini doré semblait les narguer. Puis, lentement, elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers le placard où elle rangeait sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Dean en reprenant ses béquilles pour se lever.

La jeune femme dut l'entendre puisqu'elle fit volte face aussitôt, sa veste dans la main et son visage fermé et pâle. Dean renonça alors à se lever et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait traverser son esprit à cet instant précis. Et cela le terrifiait.

\- Ce que je fais ? Je vais trouver cet enfoiré et je vais le tuer. Peut être que je le ferais souffrir avant … non, c'est sûr … je le ferais souffrir.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il savait que la jeune femme faisait ça pour lui. Mais aussi parce qu'elle avait elle même été victime de l'intolérance des gens qui condamnaient leur mode de vie. Il aurait du être touché. Il aurait du être admiratif de son courage. Mais il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à Jake. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Charlie. Il te tuerait avant même que tu n'aies le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. C'est un soldat et il est entraîné à affronter des gens bien plus musclés que toi. Tu n'as aucune chance et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors maintenant, reviens t'asseoir.

Charlie avança vers Dean sans lâcher sa veste. Dean tapota le canapé à côté de lui pour qu'elle s'installe à nouveau dessus. Mais son amie resta plantée devant lui en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas ridicule Dean. Je suis ton amie et je … personne ne devrait avoir à … personne n'a le droit.

Elle s'interrompit une seconde et Dean ne put s'empêcher de réaliser que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait qu'elle semblait à court de mots. Une nouvelle fois, cela l'effraya.

\- Charlie, souffla t-il juste pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était inutile de s'expliquer.

Il comprenait sa réaction. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait parce qu'il aurait probablement ressenti exactement la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il aurait très certainement déjà pris la route pour tuer l'homme qui aurait fait souffrir son amie. Même si dans son état, il n'en était pas plus capable que Charlie.

\- Non Dean, protesta la jeune femme en se laissant finalement tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui. Non. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il t'a fait. Personne n'a le droit de te blesser … personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à mon frère sans que je fasse quelque chose pour le lui faire payer. Je … quand je pense que je t'ai encouragé à sortir avec lui. Mon Dieu Dean, je suis tellement désolée.

C'était une autre chose que le jeune soldat comprenait parfaitement. La culpabilité. Il était habitué à la ressentir quotidiennement. Charlie était tellement semblable à lui que ça en aurait fait fuir plus d'un. Mais cela ne faisait que renforcer leur amitié. Ils savaient parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Ils pouvaient anticiper leurs réactions.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien crois moi. Et je serais ravi de te laisser me venger si toutefois je pensais que tu avais la moindre chance. Je t'aiderais même … Mais … je refuse de te laisser prendre un tel risque. Jake est … c'est lui qui a … il a cassé ma prothèse et … il m'a fait peur. Je ne suis pas facilement effrayé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J'ai connu des situations bien pires dans ma carrière mais jamais avant je n'avais lu une telle haine dans le regard de quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui parce qu'il te ferait du mal. Tu peux me promettre que tu ne feras rien ?

Charlie finit par hocher lentement la tête et Dean laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage. Il avait confiance en son amie et il savait qu'elle ne tenterait rien. Même si cela lui coûtait. Même si elle en avait terriblement envie.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu, expliqua alors le jeune soldat pour changer de sujet.

Charlie tourna aussitôt le visage vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Dean prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées et son courage avant de se lancer.

\- Après ce que Jake a fait, je … j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Je savais que tu réagirais … exactement comme tu as réagi à l'instant et je n'avais pas la force de t'en empêcher. J'avais peur de te laisser faire et de m'en vouloir ensuite jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je savais également que Sam ou Benny auraient la même réaction et ce n'était pas … pas ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ai demandé à Jimmy si je pouvais venir le voir et … il a accepté.

Il vit alors les yeux de Charlie s'illuminer brusquement. Il savait que la jeune femme avait espéré qu'il franchirait ce cap depuis un moment maintenant. Elle avait probablement réalisé bien avant lui qu'il avait développé des sentiments ambigus à l'égard de son ami. Mais elle l'avait gardé pour elle, préférant laisser à Dean le temps de le comprendre par lui même.

\- Il s'avère que Jimmy est … c'est Castiel Novak, confia t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Charlie écarquilla alors les yeux et porta une main à sa bouche. Elle secoua plusieurs fois la tête avant de poser son autre main sur la cuisse de Dean. Il fit un effort pour ne pas trembler ou la repousser. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec elle.

\- Castiel Novak ton … ton médecin, souffla t-elle entre ses doigts.

\- Mon ancien médecin, précisa Dean malgré lui.

Il savait que cette révélation devait être difficile à accepter pour la jeune femme. Tout autant qu'elle avait été difficile à accepter pour lui. Mais il devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Jimmy n'existait pas.

\- Est-ce qu'il savait ? Demanda Charlie en retirant finalement sa main de sa bouche.

Dean et elle avaient longuement parlé du jeune médecin. Ils avaient pesté contre lui, l'avaient insulté et critiqué violemment. Charlie savait parfaitement à quel point son ami le haïssait. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer l'immensité du choc qu'il avait reçu en comprenant. Et il était normal que sa première réaction soit la même que la sienne. Ils étaient définitivement les mêmes.

\- Non. Je l'ai pensé mais il m'a assuré le contraire et je le crois. Sur ce point au moins, je le crois.

Charlie lui fit signe de continuer, probablement consciente qu'il avait encore de nombreuses choses à lui dire.

\- Il m'a proposé de … il m'a demandé d'oublier nos différends et de préserver l'amitié qui s'était créée entre nous mais je … je lui ai dit qu'on était pas amis. Qu'on ne se connaissait pas suffisamment et que je le détestais. Ce qui est vrai et faux à la fois. Je déteste Castiel Novak mais je … j'aimais assez l'idée d'être ami avec Jimmy. Et il y a également cette histoire de demi frère dont il était venu me parler l'autre jour et … il s'avère qu'il s'agit d'Adam … l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il a perdu et … Charlie, je ne sais pas quoi penser … je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant. J'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de moi. Je suis en train d'étouffer.

Dean savait que la jeune femme ne pourrait pas passer à côté de son appel au secours. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner le sérieux de ce qu'il disait. Il ne fut pas déçu. Presque aussitôt, son amie passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ok Dean, ok. Je suis là maintenant et tout va s'arranger, assura t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune soldat avait vraiment envie de la croire. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia de sentir les doigts de Charlie caresser son cou délicatement.

\- La première chose que tu dois déterminer c'est la nature réelle de tes sentiments pour Jimmy. Oublie une seconde qu'il s'agit de Novak et demande toi ce que tu ressens pour lui … ce que tu ressentais pour lui jusque là.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. C'était une question cruciale et la réponse risquait de tout bouleverser dans sa vie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre sans hésiter. Mais il était confus et perturbé. Il était épuisé et il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il décida alors de mettre son cerveau en veille et de laisser parler son cœur.

\- Je croyais qu'on était amis … j'avais envie qu'on soit amis. Je pensais vraiment que c'était tout … qu'il n'y avait rien de plus. Il me comprenait et avait toujours des conseils à me donner. Je le voyais comme une planche de salut … comme la seule personne à pouvoir comprendre de quoi je parlais quand je lui expliquais que je me sentais coupable d'être vivant … parce qu'il avait vécu la même chose. Je pensais vraiment ne rien vouloir de plus. Mais quand j'ai réalisé qui il était vraiment … c'est comme si j'avais tout perdu Charlie. Comme si tout mon monde s'écroulait sur moi. C'est comme si mon cœur était brisé alors même que je ne pensais pas que Jimmy s'y était fait une place. C'est … je ne saurais pas définir ce que je ressens pour lui mais je sais que c'est fort … et je sais que c'est là.

Il appuya sa main contre son torse, juste au niveau de son cœur. Charlie déposa alors un baiser sur son front.

\- Dean, il est évident que tu tiens à lui … je ne dis pas que tu es amoureux de lui ...ce serait précipité et stupide mais je sais que tu as développé pour lui des sentiments forts que tu refuses d'analyser. C'est ton droit. Ce que tu dois te demander maintenant, c'est si ces sentiments … quels qu'ils soient … s'ils sont plus forts que la haine que tu ressens à l'égard de Novak. Je sais que tu as la sensation d'avoir perdu Jimmy et sans doute cela est il vrai puisqu'il n'est pas celui que tu croyais mais … Castiel Novak existe et il a de toute évidence envie que vous soyez amis. Le fait qu'il ait connu ton demi frère est également une chose que tu dois prendre en considération.

\- Je ne le déteste pas … enfin … je suis en colère contre lui mais je sais à présent que je ne le hais pas comme je l'ai prétendu. Je sais qu'il ne cherchait que mon bien. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais été mal intentionné. Mais … Charlie, je dois être en train de perdre la tête parce que … j'ai compris à présent ce qui me mettait si mal à l'aise chez lui. Ce n'est pas sa façon de travailler ou même ce qu'il a tenté de faire pour moi. C'est … c'est comme si j'avais ressenti une connexion entre nous depuis le premier jour. Quelque chose de … bizarre. Pas comme si on était des âmes sœurs ou que j'avais eu un coup de foudre pour lui mais plutôt comme si … comme si il existait un lien invisible entre nous. Je sais à présent qu'Adam était le dénominateur commun mais comment aurais je pu le savoir dès le premier jour hein ? Il me trouble et je n'aime pas … je ne crois pas pouvoir être à l'aise avec lui.

Comme à son habitude, Charlie ne jugea pas ce qu'il disait. Elle ne critiqua pas ses propos et l'écouta avec patience. Dean rouvrit finalement les yeux et écarta son visage du cou de son amie pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda t-il parce qu'il avait besoin qu'on le lui dise.

Charlie haussa les épaules et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire mais … je sais qu'il est nécessaire pour toi de te poser les bonnes questions. As tu envie d'apprendre à connaître Adam ? De savoir quel genre d'homme il était ? As tu envie que Castiel te parle de lui ?

Dean n'en savait rien. C'était trop nouveau pour qu'il puisse avoir une réponse à sa question. Il avait déjà un frère. Sam représentait tout pour lui. Il était sa seule famille même si le jeune soldat considérait ses amis comme en faisant également partis. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'avoir un autre frère. Adam était mort et ils ne pourraient jamais se parler … jamais faire les choses qu'il avait faites avec Sam. Mais il était curieux. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne parviendrait pas à oublier qu'il avait un demi frère. Que John avait eu un autre enfant.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul. Je dois en parler à Sam et …

\- Il aura envie de le connaître … tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Sam ne pourra pas résister à l'envie d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui. Mais toi Dean … toi qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses cuisses et s'attarda ensuite quelques secondes sur sa jambe manquante. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait depuis son retour. Mis à part récupérer sa jambe bien sûr. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un ou non. Il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement envie d'aller mieux ou s'il préférait souffrir pour payer le fait d'être en vie.

\- Je veux … je veux juste obtenir des réponses … ne plus passer mes journées à m'interroger sur tout. Je veux savoir et je veux …

Il s'interrompit alors réalisant combien tout ceci était stupide. Il ne pourrait jamais obtenir de réponses s'il ne posait pas les bonnes questions. Surtout pas s'il ne les posait pas à la bonne personne. Charlie pouvait le conseiller mais elle n'avait pas les réponses nécessaires. Le seul à être capable de l'aider était Castiel. Il était la clef du problème. Il en était au cœur depuis le début. Dean devait l'affronter. Il fronça les sourcils et leva à nouveau les yeux vers Charlie.

\- Je dois aller lui parler … à Castiel je veux dire. Je dois retourner le voir et lui demander de … je ne pourrais pas me sentir mieux tant que je ne saurais pas … tant que je n'aurais pas vu les preuves et tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit tout ce qu'il a à me dire sur Adam. Je veux aller mieux et pour ça je dois accepter le fait que j'avais un demi frère et qu'il est mort.

\- Et pour Jimmy ? Demanda alors Charlie en lui saisissant la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi répondre à cette question. Il ne concevait pas le fait de continuer à échanger des messages avec Castiel comme il avait pu le faire quand il ne savait pas qu'il était Jimmy. Ce serait trop bizarre. Il ne parviendrait pas à se montrer honnête. Il devait assimiler le fait que celui qu'il avait pris pour son ami était également celui qu'il voyait comme une personne capable de le déstabiliser entièrement et de le faire se sentir plus vulnérable encore. Il devait prendre le temps d'analyser ses sentiments pour lui et agir en conséquence.

\- Jimmy était … je crois que je l'avais imaginé comme cette personne idéale qui saurait répondre à toutes mes attentes parce que je n'avais personne capable de remplir tous ces critères dans mon entourage … mais l'affection que j'ai développé pour lui est … ce n'est pas … je ne sais même pas exactement ce que c'est … ou était. Tant que je n'aurais pas cette réponse, je ne saurais pas comment agir avec Castiel. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me montre patient.

Charlie hocha la tête avant de détourner les yeux pour regarder le poster de la princesse Leïa en face d'eux.

\- Si Jimmy avait été quelqu'un d'autre … s'il n'avait pas été Castiel Novak, est-ce que tu crois que tu aurais pu tomber amoureux de lui ? Est-ce que tu crois que tu aurais pu envisager de commencer une relation avec lui ?

Dean haussa les épaules. C'était une question difficile et piégeuse. Mais il devait répondre. Il était temps pour lui de ne plus se voiler la face et d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

\- Sans cette blessure, probablement … avec … je ne sais pas Charlie. Je ne pense pas être prêt. Mais d'ici quelques temps, et si je finis réellement par aller mieux, c'est quelque chose que j'aurais pu envisager oui. J'avais de l'affection pour lui. Je me sentais proche de lui et … bordel Charlie, peut être était je déjà amoureux de lui d'une certaine manière … peut être que c'est la raison de tout ça. Peut être que c'est ce qui me rend aussi misérable. J'ai la sensation de devoir faire mon deuil même si je sais qu'il est là et … je ne serais pas surpris d'être déjà amoureux de lui si tu veux tout savoir.

Charlie ne semblait pas surprise non plus et Dean se demanda alors depuis combien de temps elle avait deviné la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour Jimmy. Si c'était dans la façon qu'il avait eu d'en parler. S'il avait été réellement aussi transparent. L'amour qu'il avait pour Jimmy était platonique et sans nul doute plus proche d'une profonde amitié que de sentiments amoureux. Mais c'était fort et c'était là. Il le savait. Il avait juste cherché à le nier jusqu'à présent.

\- Un jour ou l'autre Dean, tu finiras par comprendre que tu n'as aucune raison de penser que tu finiras ta vie seul. Un jour, tu rencontreras l'homme qui te fera changer et ce jour là, je peux te jurer que tu m'entendras te hurler que je te l'avais bien dit. Tu n'y réchapperas pas, assura Charlie dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Dean avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie aussi géniale que Charlie. Elle avait une nouvelle fois su trouver les mots justes et elle avait réussi à lui faire comprendre par lui même ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. C'était un don qu'elle avait et qu'il lui enviait. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge mais il se sentait mieux. Libéré d'un poids qui pesait sur lui depuis quelques jours. Pendant une seconde, il eut envie d'envoyer un message à Jimmy pour lui faire part de son soulagement. Puis son esprit lui rappela sans ménagement qu'il ne pouvait plus et sa joie éphémère s'envola presque aussitôt. Il allait devoir apprendre à oublier ses réflexes. Ou accepter d'y céder tout en sachant que ses messages seraient lus par Castiel. Etait ce si terrible que sa finalement ? Peut être Castiel avait il dit vrai ? Peut être était il plus « Jimmy » que « Novak » dans la vie de tous les jours. Peut être pourraient ils devenir amis. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas oublier le malaise qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec lui.

\- Tu sais Charlie, tu es vraiment une fille géniale, constata Dean après quelques secondes parce qu'il n'avait pas encore remercié son amie.

La jeune femme lui tapota la main avant de se pencher à son tour dans sa direction pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- N'oublie pas de le dire à Hermione Granger quand tu la croiseras, plaisanta t-elle aussitôt.

Dean referma un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple pour lui s'il avait pu tomber amoureux de la jeune femme. S'ils avaient été hétéros tous les deux.

\- Tu sais, si je suis toujours seul quand j'aurais quarante ans, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de t'épouser, avoua t-il alors avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme.

Charlie ricana une seconde avant de lui donner une petite tape sur la cuisse.

\- Alors ce sera un mariage sans sexe parce que je refuse catégoriquement que tu t'approches trop de moi avant ton machin, jeta t-elle avec dégoût.

Dean appuya son visage contre le sien en souriant.

\- Si ça peut ta rassurer sur ce point, je préfère très nettement être à l'autre place si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répliqua t-il.

Charlie grimaça à nouveau avant de coller ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce que Dean lui disait.

\- Trop d'infos, trop d'infos, cria t-elle alors.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire alors en voyant la grimace de son amie. Il aimait la mettre mal à l'aise. Et en quelques minutes, il avait plus souri qu'en plusieurs jours. C'était l'effet que Charlie avait sur lui. L'effet qu'elle avait toujours eu sur lui. Elle savait le faire se sentir mieux. Elle l'aidait à oublier. Et quand il avait juste besoin d'une distraction, elle savait exactement quoi faire. Charlie était un être exceptionnel. Elle était l'amie idéale dont tout le monde avait besoin. Il savait la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie. A la mort de son père, c'était elle qui en premier avait réussi à lui rendre le sourire. Quand il avait affronté une situation extrêmement stressante dans son métier, il l'appelait par Skype et la laissait lui raconter tout un tas de choses sans intérêts qui le faisait se sentir mieux à chaque fois. Charlie avait toujours été là dans les moments difficiles. Dean regrettait de l'avoir oublié à son retour. Il regrettait de l'avoir mise à l'écart au même titre que ses autres proches. Il ne referait plus la même erreur. Il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme s'il était seul alors qu'il était entouré de gens qui l'aimaient. Bien sûr, la situation avec Castiel était compliquée. Bien sûr il avait des problèmes importants à gérer. Mais avant toute chose, il avait une famille composée de gens reliés ou non par le sang avec lui. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Et pendant une seconde, il ne put s'empêcher d'être triste pour Adam. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas et ne le connaitrait jamais. Il était triste parce que son demi frère n'avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer la famille géniale que Dean avait créée autour de lui. Peut être cela lui aurait il sauvé la vie. Dean ne faisait aucun reproche à Castiel pour la mort d'Adam. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si lui aurait été capable de le sauver. S'il aurait su deviner ses plans et les contrecarrer en apportant à Adam quelque chose que Castiel ne pouvait pas lui donner. La compréhension d'un autre soldat. Il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il allait demander à Novak de lui parler de son demi frère. Et il ferait en sorte de le garder dans un coin de son esprit afin qu'il continue d'exister à travers lui. Il allait le faire parce qu'il estimait avoir eu de la chance par rapport à Adam. Mais aussi pour son père qui n'avait jamais connu son troisième fils. Et pour lui enfin. Pour retrouver le sommeil. Il en avait bien besoin.


	23. Adam

**Bonjour**

**Tout d'abord merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, m'écrivent et m'encouragent. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux.**

**Voici le 23ème chapitre et Castiel a enfin l'occasion de parler d'Adam.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**21 guns de Green Day**

**Chapitre 23 : Adam**

_« Dans une famille, on est tous tributaire les uns des autres. Le malheur de l'un fait le malheur de tous »_

_Germaine Versailles_

Castiel avait cherché à oublier sa confrontation avec Dean. Il avait tenté de ne plus penser au fait que le jeune soldat était également l'homme qu'il avait vu comme un ami sans savoir qui il était. Il tenta même d'effacer de sa mémoire les mots durs que Dean avait prononcés. Il ne voulait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne voulait pas être en colère. Il en avait assez de ne ressentir que des choses négatives. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que cela durait et il était épuisé.

Il avait connu la douleur de la perte d'Adam, le difficulté constante à avancer sans lui, l'impossibilité permanente de faire son deuil avant de rencontrer Dean. Depuis, il avait expérimenté l'échec dans sa mission d'aider le jeune soldat, la peur de le voir subir le même destin qu'Adam, la terreur de devoir lui révéler qu'il avait un demi frère puis la déception immense de perdre Jason.

Castiel était fatigué. Il avait la sensation de ne plus savoir comment sourire ou rire. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai bien sûr. Meg et Balthazar avaient parfois réussi à lui faire oublier son chagrin. Kate l'avait aidé à ressentir de l'amour, celui d'un fils à sa mère. Jason, enfin, lui avait donné l'impression qu'il existait une lumière au bout du tunnel. Mais tout ce qu'il y avait de négatif dans sa vie revenait sans cesse au galop. Il sombrait jours après jours et à chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir ressortir la tête de l'eau, la vie se chargeait de le faire couler à nouveau.

Il avait besoin de retrouver un semblant d'espoir. Et il comptait bien le puiser dans sa dernière conversation avec Dean. Il savait rationnellement qu'elle avait été plus négative que positive. Mais il voulait croire que les choses pouvaient s'arranger. Dean lui avait demandé un peu de temps pour faire le tri dans ses idées et ses sentiments. Il ne lui avait pas opposé un refus définitif. Il envisageait la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur Adam et de faire une place dans sa vie pour Castiel. C'était mieux que rien.

Le jeune homme ne voulait surtout pas savoir pourquoi cette simple idée le réjouissait tant. Il préférait penser que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de bonnes nouvelles et pas parce qu'elles ne pouvaient venir que de Dean en particulier. Il refusait de s'interroger sur la nature du lien qui les unissait. Plus encore, il refusait de se demander pourquoi il avait la sensation, en perdant Jason, d'avoir perdu une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Pour éviter de réfléchir sur ce point et pour ne pas se laisser submerger par le doute et la peur, il se concentra sur autre chose. Il entama le grand nettoyage de son appartement comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était dans ce même état. Il était quelqu'un d'ordonné et de soigneux et il n'était pas réellement nécessaire de passer plusieurs heures à tout ranger autour de lui. Mais cela lui permettait la plus part du temps de ne penser à rien d'autre. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il commença par ranger sa cuisine. Il vida tous les placards, les nettoya un à un avant de ranger tous ses ustensiles par catégories et par tailles. Il prit ensuite le temps de trier toute la nourriture stockée à l'intérieur avant de jeter ce dont il n'avait pas besoin et de remettre sur les étagères ce qu'il finirait par manger. Il classa les aliments par groupes et par date limite de consommation. Il nettoya ensuite son évier, récura le carrelage avant de s'attaquer à son frigo. Quand il eut fini de trier ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur – il avait vraiment besoin de faire des courses – il rangea chaque aliments par date puis attribua à chaque étagère une fonction précise.

Il se rendit ensuite dans son salon et déplaça tous les meubles pour nettoyer derrière. Il réorganisa ses films par genre et par ordre alphabétique, ses livres par auteur et par ordre croissant de parutions et chaque bibelots par importance. Il en rangea certains dans des cartons, ne supportant plus de les voir. Il se força à trier les photos qu'il avait entassées dans un coin, se surprenant à sangloter bêtement en trouvant celles qu'il avait prises avec Adam. Il nettoya ensuite son tapis, souleva les coussins du canapé pour s'assurer que rien ne traînait derrière avant de faire la poussière consciencieusement.

Sa salle de bains subit un traitement similaire. Il jeta toutes les bouteilles de shampoing et de gel douche presque vides qui s'étaient accumulées autour de sa baignoire puis rangea celles qui restaient soigneusement. Il nettoya tous les placards et toutes les étagères avant de faire le tri dans les médicaments qu'il conservait inutilement. Il stocka tout ce dont il n'avait plus besoin dans un sac pour les ramener ensuite en pharmacie.

Il garda sa chambre pour la fin. Elle était parfaitement rangée mais Castiel se força à sortir tous ses vêtements lentement. Il mit de côté ceux qu'il ne portait plus ou qui lui était trop grand. Il les fourra dans un sac pour les donner dans la semaine. Il rangea ensuite le reste par couleur et par saisons. Sa commode subit le même sort avant que Castiel ne change les draps sur son lit. Il prit le temps de nettoyer ensuite le parquet puis de retirer les rideaux devant la fenêtre pour les mettre dans sa machine à laver. Il fit la poussière, vérifia le contenu de sa table de nuit et termina par une inspection générale de tout son appartement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

Quand il eut enfin fini, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son horloge dans son salon et fut surpris de voir qu'il avait commencé le ménage cinq heures plus tôt. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il était épuisé mais avait obtenu les quelques heures de répits dont il avait eu tant besoin.

Son estomac lui rappela alors qu'il avait sauté le déjeuner et il se prépara rapidement un sandwich avec le maigre contenu de son frigo. Il s'installa sur son canapé pour le manger en regardant la télévision d'un œil distrait.

Dès qu'il n'eut plus rien d'autre à penser et à faire, les idées négatives dont il avait réussies à se débarrasser plus tôt revinrent le hanter avec force. Il tenta vainement de les oublier avant de prendre son téléphone et de composer le numéro de Meg. S'il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose seul, il pouvait compter sur son amie pour l'aider à le faire.

La jeune femme décrocha après la première sonnerie et Castiel sentit un maigre sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Ok Clarence, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Castiel savait qu'il aurait du l'appeler plus tôt. Qu'il aurait du la tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Mais le temps avait semblé filer entre ses doigts et il avait fini par oublier de le faire. Il était peut être temps de lui raconter ce qui se passait dans sa vie. De lui parler de Jason et de Dean. De lui demander des conseils. Il savait qu'elle serait ravie de lui en donner.

\- Je ne peux pas t'appeler juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles ? répondit il, en observant son sandwich à moitié entamé.

Il n'avait plus réellement faim mais il allait se forcer à manger. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dépérir. Même dans la tempête, il voulait rester fort et attendre que le soleil pointe à nouveau le bout de son nez. Peu importait que cela fasse cinq ans que cela durait. Le temps finirait forcément par changer. Castiel pouvait se montrer patient.

\- Tu pourrais, si … sauf que je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'appelles. Et ce n'est pas un reproche … crois-moi, je suis contente que tu te tournes vers moi quand tu en as besoin. J'aimerais juste que tu en viennes au fait afin que je n'imagine pas le pire inutilement.

Meg avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement franc et direct. Elle ne tournait pas autour du pot et disait sans détour ce qu'elle avait en tête. Cela lui avait valu quelques accrochages par le passé. Et probablement de perdre les quelques hommes qui s'étaient réellement attachés à elle. Pour Castiel, c'était une qualité énorme. Il ne s'interrogeait jamais sur ce que son amie ressentait. Il le savait toujours.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées non ? Plaisanta t-il alors.

Meg ricana une seconde à l'autre bout du fil et Castiel sentit son sourire s'élargir un peu plus encore. Il avait bien fait d'appeler la jeune femme. Elle était le remède à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Le fait qu'elle sache toujours quand il allait mal ou non était une vraie bénédiction.

\- Non, assura Meg après quelques secondes. Dieu m'en préserve, ça doit vraiment être un endroit effrayant.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé avant de se racler la gorge pour en venir aux choses sérieuses. Il savait que Meg accepterait de ne pas aborder la raison de son appel. Elle ferait exactement ce qu'il lui demanderait. Mais il se sentait dans l'obligation de lui dire. Il avait manqué à ses devoirs d'ami ces derniers jours et il s'en voulait beaucoup.

\- Ok, j'avoue que mon appel est intéressé. J'avais besoin de te parler.

Meg ne dit rien, sans doute pour ne pas l'interrompre et Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour enchaîner. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte le coupa dans son élan. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son horloge puis se leva du canapé en fronçant les sourcils. C'était tard et il ne voyait vraiment pas qui pouvait venir chez lui à cette heure ci.

\- Dis moi que c'est toi, souffla t-il en s'approchant de sa porte.

\- Moi qui quoi ? Demanda alors Meg, visiblement surprise.

\- Toi qui frappe à ma porte.

Castiel s'immobilisa dans son entrée sans regarder par le judas.

\- Désolé Clarence mais à l'heure qu'il est je suis au fond de mon lit … seule je te rassure, sans quoi je n'aurais probablement pas répondu. Je t'adore mais pas à ce point.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de se forcer à regarder par le judas. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il reconnut Dean de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme plus grand que lui, plus jeune également et dont les cheveux châtains foncés retombaient en désordre autour de son visage. Castiel ne voyait pas la ressemblance entre eux mais il aurait pu parier qu'il s'agissait de Sam. Le jeune docteur déglutit avec peine avant de fermer les yeux et de coller son front contre sa porte.

\- Meg, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te rappeler, expliqua t-il.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ?

Castiel sourit. Il savait que s'il disait « oui », son amie serait là d'ici quelques minutes sans se soucier d'enfreindre au passage toutes les règles du code de la route. Il refusait de lui faire courir ce risque. Et il estimait devoir affronter les Winchester seul. Même s'il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir leur parler. D'entendre ce qu'ils étaient venus lui dire.

\- Non, ça va aller. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai terminé.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt Clarence. Je vais rester scotchée à mon téléphone jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. Et si toutefois je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles dans un délai raisonnable, je débarquerais chez toi dans la seconde. Tu m'entends ?

\- Je t'entends, confirma Castiel.

Il remercia ensuite Meg avant de raccrocher. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil par son judas pour s'assurer que Dean et Sam étaient toujours là. Une fois rassuré sur ce point, il ouvrit finalement la porte. Il était prêt à tout entendre même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre. Il avait le devoir de les affronter. Il se l'était promis.

\- Bonsoir, souffla t-il en regardant les deux frères chacun leur tour.

Sam était réellement impressionnant. Il était immense et dépassait Dean d'une bonne tête même si ce dernier n'était pas petit. Il avait les épaules larges et une musculature visiblement soigneusement entretenue. Son visage, en revanche, était encore sensiblement enfantin. Il avait les yeux d'une couleur étonnante et les joues encore un peu rondes. Il était bel homme. Castiel ne trouvait aucune ressemblance entre Dean et lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose de semblable dans la façon qu'ils avaient de se tenir. Et dans leur regard.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Novak, répliqua Sam en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- Castiel, corrigea t-il.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille en dehors de son travail et seulement quand les patients insistaient. Il préférait de loin qu'on utilise son prénom. Cela ne mettait pas de barrières entre eux. Ils n'étaient peut être pas liés par le sang mais ils auraient pu faire partis de la même famille si toutefois Adam avait encore été en vie.

\- Nous sommes ici pour … nous espérions que … Dean ne m'a pas tout expliqué mais il m'a dit l'essentiel et nous en avons discuté ensemble … je pense qu'il …

\- Ce que Sam essaie de vous dire, c'est que nous aimerions apprendre à connaître Adam. Il était le fils de notre père et nous lui devons de lui faire une place dans notre vie même s'il … même s'il est …

\- Mort, compléta Castiel calmement quand il fut évident que Dean ne parviendrait pas à terminer sa phrase.

Il fit ensuite signe aux deux frères de le suivre à l'intérieur. Il les guida jusqu'au salon et les invita à prendre place sur le canapé. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'eux et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait espéré que ce moment arriverait. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une victoire importante pour lui et pour Adam. Mais à présent qu'il devait parler, il ne trouvait pas les mots. Comment pouvait il résumer la vie de son petit ami en quelques paroles ? Il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Tellement de choses à raconter. Il ne savait même pas ce que Sam et Dean espéraient entendre.

\- Dean m'a dit que vous le connaissiez … que lui et vous étiez …

\- En couple, termina une nouvelle fois Castiel, surpris de voir que les deux frères étaient incapables de terminer leurs phrases.

Ils semblaient tous les deux extrêmement mal à l'aise. Castiel pouvait les comprendre. Ils ne savaient pas grand chose les uns des autres et n'étaient réellement liés que par Adam. Il aurait été tellement plus simple pour eux trois s'il avait été présent avec eux. S'il avait été celui qui avait pris l'initiative de prendre contact avec ses deux demis frères. Mais il était mort et la responsabilité pesait à présent sur les épaules de Castiel. Ce dernier était intimidé par les deux hommes qui le regardaient. Intimidé par la taille et la carrure de Sam. Par son regard plein d'espoir. Et plus encore par la simple présence de Dean chez lui. Il ne savait pas ce que le jeune soldat avait dit à son frère de leur histoire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait réellement de lui. Voulait il simplement en apprendre plus sur Adam ou envisageait il de nouer également des liens avec Castiel ? Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard. La colère avait disparu. La haine également. Mais il ne semblait pas non plus réellement heureux d'être là. Castiel était perdu. Il choisit de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé entre Dean et lui et de se concentrer sur Adam.

\- Kate Milligan a rencontré votre père alors qu'il ne connaissait pas encore votre mère. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a aimé mais je sais que Kate était très amoureuse de lui. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Votre père la retrouvait quand il était de passage vers chez elle. Quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte de lui, il était reparti et … il ne lui a plus donné de nouvelles. Elle a choisi d'élever Adam seule et elle a fait un travail admirable. Il est devenu quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Castiel s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Dean le regardait avec les sourcils froncés alors que Sam semblait totalement captivé par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'était probablement pas facile pour eux d'apprendre toutes ces choses sur leur père. Mais ils avaient besoin de savoir. Besoin de comprendre pourquoi Kate n'avait jamais cherché à retrouver John. Pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pris contact avec eux. Elle n'avait pas cherché à les priver de leur demi frère et leur père de son fils. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils imaginent le pire la concernant.

\- Adam a rejoint l'armée peu de temps après avoir quitté l'école. Il voulait servir son pays et se sentir utile. Peut être était ce dans ses gênes … peut être était ce du à la façon dont Kate l'avait élevé … je sais que c'était très important pour lui comme ça l'était pour vous, expliqua Castiel en regardant Dean dans les yeux.

Ce dernier hocha alors la tête mais ne dit rien. Castiel se demandait réellement ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas son silence. Il était plus facile de deviner ce que Sam ressentait à cet instant précis. Tout se lisait sur son visage. C'était normal. Dean avait appris à masquer ses émotions là où Sam n'avait jamais reçu de telles consignes. De surcroît, il était encore pratiquement un enfant pour Castiel. A vingt et un ans, il n'était pas tout à fait adulte aux yeux du jeune docteur.

\- Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je faisais mes études et je … je n'avais pas réellement accepté mon homosexualité. Adam m'a prouvé que je n'avais pas à avoir honte et à me cacher. Que j'avais le droit d'être aimé. Il a été patient et même si j'étais totalement terrifié, j'ai rapidement été séduit par lui. Il me fascinait … me faisait rire et … je suis tombé amoureux de lui sans réellement le chercher.

Sam se tourna alors vers Dean et quand ce dernier en fit de même une seconde plus tard, Castiel eut la sensation qu'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse. Il se demanda alors si ce qu'il venait de dire faisait écho à ce que le jeune soldat avait vécu de son côté. Il ne posa pas la question. Il était presque sûr qu'il se ferait aussitôt remballer. Il laissa aux deux frères le temps nécessaire avant de reprendre la parole quand il eut de nouveau toute leur attention.

\- Les choses ont ensuite été rapides entre nous. Notre histoire était … forte … passionnelle. J'ai rapidement compris que je voulais faire ma vie avec lui. Cela n'en a été que plus vraie quand j'ai rencontré Kate. Mes parents ne sont pas … pas vraiment tolérants et je savais qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais mon homosexualité. Adam m'a alors présenté à sa mère et elle m'a aimé aussitôt. Elle … aujourd'hui encore, je la considère comme ma mère … comme ma seule famille. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. C'est une femme géniale. Tolérante, courageuse et forte. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Tout était … tout était parfait après notre rencontre et j'envisageais enfin une vie heureuse avec les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux.

Castiel s'interrompit alors et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était temps à présent d'aborder la partie la plus dure de son récit. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Mais il le devait. Dean et Sam avaient le droit de tout savoir. Même si le jeune docteur était sûr qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette conversation.

\- Adam devait partir en Afghanistan pour une opération de trois mois. Avant de rejoindre ses hommes, il m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui. Nous avions trouvé un appartement et je devais commencer à y installer nos affaires en son absence. Je n'aimais pas être séparé de lui. Je me faisais constamment du soucis pour lui mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui demander de rester. Je sais qu'il l'aurait fait sans hésiter et il était inconcevable de le priver de quelque chose qui comptait autant à ses yeux. Nous parlions aussi souvent que possible ensemble et je comptais les jours. Et puis … il y a eu ce coup de fil … et je …

Il ne fut pas capable de terminer sa phrase et il baissa les yeux sur ses jambes. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Quand il releva la tête, Sam et Dean le regardaient. Il savait que le frère du jeune soldat pouvait le comprendre. Il avait du vivre des choses similaires à chaque fois que Dean partait à l'étranger. Il savait exactement ce qu'on ressentait quand on restait derrière. Il avait reçu un coup de fil similaire quelques mois plus tôt. Il se sentit alors proche de Sam et il lui adressa un mince sourire que le jeune homme lui rendit aussitôt.

\- Adam avait été blessé gravement lors d'une mission en territoire ennemi. Les médecins … les médecins avaient du l'amputer du bras mais il allait vivre. Je suis allé le voir immédiatement mais … il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé chez lui. Son regard était éteint et son visage fermé. Il ne parlait plus. Pas même à sa mère. J'avais la sensation de me retrouver face à un étranger. Après quelques jours, les médecins ont décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir dans son état. Qu'il était trop fragile. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose et que cela l'achèverait probablement. Mais j'étais soulagé parce que je ne me sentais pas capable de l'aider. J'ai continué à aller le voir tous les jours. J'ai vu son état se dégrader rapidement. J'ai alerté les médecins mais tous m'assuraient que c'était normal. Je les ai crus. Deux semaines plus tard, Adam se suicidait dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas laissé de lettre. N'a pas cherché à expliquer son geste. J'ai cru mourir en l'apprenant.

Castiel s'essuya les yeux pour effacer les quelques larmes qui avaient débordé lentement. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration alors que Sam se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, visiblement pour se retenir de parler. Ce fut finalement Dean qui brisa le silence.

\- Vous n'êtes responsable de rien. Adam avait fait un choix et si ce qui lui est arrivé est terrible, il a décidé d'en finir seul. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir. On ne peut pas aider quelqu'un qui refuse d'aller mieux.

Ses paroles n'étaient pas anodines et Castiel le savait. C'était presque comme un pardon. Comme un aveu de culpabilité. Il semblait vouloir faire comprendre au jeune docteur qu'il avait compris à présent. Qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ne pas avoir pu l'aider. C'était peut être également un message à Sam. Dean semblait avoir fait du chemin depuis leur dernière rencontre. Castiel hocha alors la tête en priant pour que ses paroles soient le début d'une nouvelle ère pour eux. D'une nouvelle relation dans laquelle ils pourraient tous les deux s'épanouir en tant qu'amis.

\- Je le sais … je pense que je l'ai toujours su. Mais c'est difficile de s'en souvenir quand on a la sensation que tout s'écroule et qu'on ne pourra jamais faire son deuil. J'aime Adam et je l'aimerais probablement toute ma vie. Mais je sais que je dois avancer. Je suis prêt à le faire. Je crois que j'en ai l'occasion grâce à vous. Quand j'ai appris pour votre lien de parenté … quand je me suis décidé à venir vous voir, j'ai vu cette opportunité comme le moyen de tirer un trait sur cette histoire et de faire enfin un pas en avant. Votre présence ici est une vraie chance pour moi et je tenais à vous en remercier.

Dean fit un geste de la main qui semblait signifier que c'était inutile. Sam se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ils restèrent à nouveau en silence durant quelques secondes avant que le jeune frère de Dean ne le rompe à son tour.

\- Parlez nous de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait faire ? Quel genre de personne était il ? Demanda t-il en souriant.

C'était exactement la question que les deux frères devaient poser. Celle à laquelle Castiel rêvait de répondre. Parler d'Adam était difficile mais il aimait évoquer les bons moments. Il aimait repenser à tout ce qui faisait du jeune soldat l'homme avec lequel Castiel voulait faire sa vie. Il en avait besoin pour faire vivre Adam au delà de sa mort. Il voulait qu'un maximum de personnes en sachent suffisamment sur lui pour en parler. Pour qu'il ne cesse jamais réellement d'exister. Même s'il n'était plus là.

\- Adam était … il était avant tout l'homme de ma vie. Je sais que ça ne vous en dit sans doute pas beaucoup plus sur lui mais c'est important que vous le sachiez. Il est le seul que j'ai aimé et probablement le seul que j'aimerais … il était … il était tellement de choses que c'est difficile pour moi de le résumer en quelques mots.

\- Essayez s'il vous plait, l'encouragea Sam d'une voix douce.

Castiel était surpris de ne trouver aucune colère chez le jeune homme. Aucun ressentiment en raison de la position dans laquelle il l'avait mis en le convainquant de parler à son frère. Sam ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de rancunier. Il était de toute évidence parfaitement capable de pardonner. Il avait peut être tout simplement compris que Castiel avait voulu aider son frère. Qu'il n'avait pas cherché à les faire se disputer.

\- Adam était quelqu'un de courageux. Il était fort et il était généreux. Il était parfaitement capable de tout sacrifier pour les autres. Il donnait sans compter. Il ne cherchait rien à obtenir en retour. Il avait foi en l'humanité … foi en le monde et il croyait réellement en tout ce qu'il faisait. Il aimait son métier. Il aimait l'idée d'aider les gens. Il aimait également ses hommes. Adam était également un idéaliste. Il pensait que le monde irait mieux si les gens s'entraidaient. Il refusait de voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mauvais. Il était lumineux et bon … peut être naïf mais tellement extraordinaire que tout le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Castiel sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il évoquait avec nostalgie l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam et Dean et fut surpris de voir leurs regards s'illuminer à mesure qu'il parlait d'Adam. Il avait eu raison de penser qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre toutes ces choses. Adam faisait partie de leur famille même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais connu.

\- Il était drôle aussi. Il me faisait rire. Il aimait beaucoup lire et avait une passion pour les comics en général. Il rêvait de savoir dessiner et parlait souvent de prendre des cours quand il aurait fini l'armée. Il aimait les films d'action et plus particulièrement les films avec Bruce Willis. Il écoutait tous les genres de musique mais il avait une tendresse particulière pour Phil Collins et Ray Charles. Il aimait la cuisine épicée et les pizzas. Il ne buvait jamais de vin et aucun alcool fort. Il aurait eu trente ans cette année et il … il me manque.

Castiel hocha la tête sans réellement savoir pourquoi avant de soupirer longuement. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter mais il était prêt à répondre aux questions que Dean et Sam lui poseraient. Il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir ou de se laisser submerger par son chagrin. Il se sentait fort à cet instant précis comme si le simple fait de parler d'Adam lui redonnait du courage. Il pouvait presque sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

\- J'aime la cuisine épicée et Dean adore Bruce Willis, commenta finalement Sam.

Castiel laissa alors échapper un petit rire qui lui fit un bien fou. Il savait que le jeune homme disait ça pour le faire se sentir mieux. Pour le soulager. Et pour établir un lien tangible avec celui qui était leur demi frère. C'était cruel qu'ils n'aient pas pu se rencontrer. Castiel était sûr qu'Adam aurait adoré Sam. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Il avait également énormément de points communs avec Dean. Leurs façons de réagir face à la blessure étaient semblables et cela terrifiait complètement Castiel. Il espérait que ce qu'il venait de dire avait aidé Dean à en prendre conscience.

\- Je n'adore pas Bruce Willis … je suis juste admiratif de sa carrière, corrigea Dean en donnant un petit coup contre l'épaule de son frère.

Il était cruel qu'Adam n'ait pas pu connaître les mêmes choses. Qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de charrier ses frères avec la même facilité et la même affection évidente. Il aurait fait un super grand frère. Castiel le savait. Il espérait que Dean et Sam également.

\- J'aurais aimé que vous puissiez le rencontrer, confia t-il quand les deux frères eurent fini de se taquiner.

Sam hocha la tête mais à la grande surprise de Castiel, ce fut Dean qui prit la parole.

\- Nous aurions aimé nous aussi. Les choses auraient peut être été plus simples pour lui et pour … nous.

« Pour moi » était ce que Dean avait voulu dire. Castiel le savait mais il se garda de le dire. Il était sûr qu'Adam aurait su aider son frère s'il avait été là. Il aurait trouvé les mots justes. Dean avait peut être besoin d'un grand frère pour le soutenir comme lui avait soutenu Sam toute sa vie. Il refusait que les rôles s'inversent. Mais si Adam avait été en vie, Castiel était sûr qu'il aurait accepté de l'écouter.

\- Je suis persuadé que vous l'auriez adoré, assura t-il.

Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête à leur tour. Castiel était heureux de la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation. Il avait l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose de capital pour son petit ami et pour les deux jeunes hommes assis en face de lui. Il pensa alors à Kate qui l'avait encouragé à le faire et choisit de l'évoquer à nouveau en espérant obtenir une nouvelle réponse positive de la part de Sam et Dean.

\- J'aimerais assez que vous acceptiez de rencontrer Kate Milligan … la mère d'Adam. Elle a très envie d'apprendre à vous connaître et même si … même si vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang, je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie que vous fassiez partis de sa famille. C'est quelqu'un de bien et elle pourrait vous parler d'Adam, elle aussi. Vous racontez quelques histoires embarrassantes de son enfance. Je crois que ça lui ferait du bien … et à vous aussi sans doute. Adam aurait aimé vous la présenter.

Dean baissa aussitôt les yeux vers le sol. Il ne portait toujours pas sa prothèse mais Castiel ne dit rien sur ce point. Ce n'était pas le sujet. Il l'évoquerait à un autre moment si toutefois Dean acceptait de le revoir. Sam, de son côté, ne cherchait pas à fuir le regard de Castiel mais il ne semblait pas forcément emballé par l'idée. C'était un grand pas à franchir pour eux et il était fort possible qu'ils ne se sentent pas encore prêts. Castiel ne comptait pas les forcer. Il voulait les laisser avancer à leur rythme. Il avait déjà remporté une victoire importante.

\- Peut être mais pas … pas maintenant. Il va nous falloir un moment pour digérer la nouvelle et accepter le fait que nous avions un frère. Il faut … laissez nous le temps, avança Sam.

Castiel acquiesça aussitôt puis se leva de son fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers ses étagères et attrapa une photo d'Adam qu'il avait posés là en faisant le grand ménage. Il l'observa une seconde, la gorge nouée puis sourit faiblement. Adam portait son uniforme sur le cliché et semblait particulièrement heureux et fier. C'était ainsi que Castiel voulait s'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ne voulait plus penser aux moments difficiles ou à l'homme brisé qu'il avait retrouvé quand Adam était revenu blessé. Il voulait se souvenir de celui qui souriait toujours et que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre. Il caressa le visage d'Adam du bout du pouce durant une courte seconde avant de rejoindre les deux frères dans le salon. Il leur tendit la photo en souriant.

\- J'aimerais que vous la gardiez … je pense qu'il aurait voulu que vous l'ayez, expliqua t-il.

Sam attrapa alors la photo et l'observa une seconde. Castiel en profita pour retourner s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face. Après un long moment de silence, Sam releva le nez de la photo. Il avait les yeux brillants et la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents. Dean posa aussitôt une main sur sa jambe. C'était incroyable d'assister aux interactions entre les deux frères. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Pas besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus qu'un simple regard pour deviner ce que l'autre ressentait. Il était évident qu'ils comptaient énormément l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'aimaient comme peu de frères et sœurs s'aimaient. Castiel eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à tout ce qu'Adam avait manqué. C'était définitivement injuste. Il aurait mérité de connaître ce même bonheur.

\- Il a le nez de Papa, murmura finalement Sam après de longues secondes.

Dean hocha doucement la tête et Castiel sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre sans le savoir. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les deux frères et il était incapable de discerner les points communs qu'ils pouvaient avoir avec Adam. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à trouver de ressemblance physique. Mais il ressentait le besoin de les lier ensemble. D'établir une connexion entre eux pour ancrer leur lien de parenté dans la réalité. Sam venait de lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Un point commun. Il observa Dean qui regardait la photo avec attention. Il avait la sensation d'avoir réuni une famille. Même si Adam n'était pas là. Il était officiellement un Winchester. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Après de longues secondes de silence, Dean finit par se racler la gorge. Il leva le nez de la photo d'Adam et observa Castiel. Ce dernier se força à soutenir son regard. Sam, de son côté, se frotta une seconde le visage avant de se lever du canapé. Il attendit patiemment que son frère en fasse de même avant de tendre sa main à Castiel.

\- Merci pour tout. C'est important … pour nous, c'était important d'entendre ce que vous aviez à dire sur lui. Je vous promets de réfléchir à ce que vous nous avez demandé, expliqua Sam quand Castiel combla la distance qui les séparait pour lui serrer la main.

Dean se remit debout à son tour avec quelques difficultés. Ni Sam ni Castiel ne lui proposèrent de l'aider. Le jeune soldat réajusta ses béquilles avant de saluer son ancien docteur d'un signe de la tête. Sam le devança ensuite dans le couloir. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment s'il aurait l'occasion de les revoir. Il l'espérait. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se terminent ainsi. Il était presque sûr qu'il pourrait facilement s'entendre avec Sam. Et il continuait de croire qu'il pourrait aider Dean si toutefois il lui en laissait l'occasion. Pas en tant que médecin. Ce serait trop compliqué. Mais en tant qu'ami. Et il avait besoin de savoir si Dean était du même avis. S'il existait une chance même infime qu'ils puissent poursuivre leur relation. Sans se cacher derrière des pseudos et des fausses identités.

\- Dean, je peux vous parler une seconde, demanda t-il quand les deux frères atteignirent la porte de son appartement.

Sam l'ouvrit sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il la franchit calmement avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Dean, quant à lui, se tourna lentement pour faire face à Castiel.

\- Je voulais vous remercier d'être venu … d'avoir eu confiance en moi et de m'avoir offert l'opportunité de parler d'Adam avec vous. J'avais espéré que vous … j'avais espéré que vous viendriez.

\- Je l'ai fait pour Sam et … sans doute aussi un peu pour Adam, expliqua Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais pas pour vous ». C'était ce que le jeune soldat sous entendait clairement. Castiel avait vraiment cru que la venue des deux frères dans son appartement était un signe positif. Mais il commençait à avoir des doutes. Il prit une grande inspiration et se força enfin à poser la question qu'il avait besoin de poser sans oser le faire.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ? Demanda t-il.

Dean détourna aussitôt les yeux et poussa un long soupire. Castiel savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se résigner. Pas tant qu'il existait une chance. Dean allait devoir lui dire clairement qu'il ne voulait plus le voir avant qu'il ne cesse d'essayer de le convaincre du contraire. Castiel avait envie de se battre. Parler d'Adam lui avait redonné énormément de force. Il se sentait débordant d'énergie et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait de l'espoir. Il avait la sensation que les choses tournaient enfin à sa faveur.

\- Je ne peux pas … je … je sais qu'on s'est dit beaucoup de choses quand on échangeait des messages et je ne vais pas vous mentir … cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien mais … les choses sont différentes maintenant. Je sais qui vous êtes et il y a ce passif entre nous … toutes ces choses qui se sont si mal passées. J'aimerais pouvoir l'oublier. Je peux essayer de faire un effort mais c'est encore trop tôt. Laissez moi digérer ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui … laissez moi faire le point sur tout ce que je ressens depuis quelques jours et je vous promets de revenir vers vous quand je me serais décidé.

\- Toi, corrigea Castiel en hochant la tête.

Dean fronça les sourcils et le jeune docteur s'empressa de préciser ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Toi … j'aimerais assez qu'on se tutoie. On a presque le même âge et nous sommes liés d'une certaine manière.

\- D'accord, toi, accepta Dean.

Castiel aurait pu insister. Il aurait pu essayer de convaincre Dean qu'il avait tort de s'interroger et de demander toujours plus de temps. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il cherchait à retarder l'échéance et que c'était inutile et contreproductif. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer de brusquer le jeune soldat. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Dean depuis leur dernière rencontre. Quelque chose qui avait changé dans son regard et dans son attitude. Castiel ne ressentait plus la même animosité. Il avait vraiment envie de se raccrocher à cette sensation pour garder espoir.

\- Je vais rejoindre mon frère. Je suis … je suis désolé de la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi. Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour te le dire mais j'aurais du faire des efforts … me comporter différemment. Je ne sais pas comment tout cela se terminera ou même si on se reverra après ce soir mais j'avais besoin que tu le saches. J'ai compris certaines choses et … je ne veux pas finir comme Adam.

C'était quelque chose de terrible à entendre pour Castiel. Mais également quelque chose de merveilleux. C'était la preuve que Dean avait pris conscience de la route qu'il suivait au fil des jours. Une route qui était en train de le conduire droit dans le mur. Mais avec l'exemple d'Adam, il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Si c'était la seule chose que Castiel pouvait faire pour lui, il s'en contenterait pleinement. Même s'il espérait plus … beaucoup plus. Il était persuadé à présent que Dean était sa chance d'aller enfin de l'avant. Son opportunité de commencer son deuil et de se débarrasser enfin de la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis trop d'années. Dean était une formidable chance et Castiel avait bien l'intention de la saisir. C'était sans nul doute faire peser une incroyable responsabilité sur les épaules d'un jeune homme qui avait déjà un genou à terre mais Castiel en avait besoin. Il en avait conscience à présent.

\- Je ne t'en veux, assura t-il à Dean après quelques secondes. Et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse devenir amis. Ma proposition tient toujours mais tu as les cartes en mains.

Il laissait le choix à Dean de venir le trouver à nouveau. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre trop de pression sur lui. Le jeune soldat lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui tourner à nouveau le dos pour quitter son appartement. Castiel le regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir avant de refermer la porte et de s'adosser contre. Il avait vraiment passé une soirée étrange. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que les frères Winchester viendraient le trouver aussi rapidement. Il avait eu la chance de leur parler d'Adam. Il croisait les doigts maintenant pour que Sam et Dean ne décident pas de couper les ponts avec lui. Il aimait l'idée de garder contact avec eux. Il aimait l'idée de faire parti de leur famille comme il aurait pu en faire parti si Adam avait été en vie et à leurs côtés. Castiel entrapercevait enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait véritablement capable de la rejoindre seul. Il n'avait plus Adam mais il continuait de vivre en lui et quelque part dans ses deux frères qu'il n'avait jamais connus.


	24. La famille

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 24ème chapitre et les choses continuent à faire leurs chemins dans la tête de Dean.**

**On approche d'une grande révélation qui changera tout pour Castiel et lui.**

**Merci de me lire et de m'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Everybody hurts de REM**

**Chapitre 24 : La famille**

_« Un père n'est pas celui qui donne la vie, ce serait trop facile, un père c'est celui qui donne l'amour »_

_Denis Lord_

Dean commençait à accepter le fait qu'il avait un demi frère. Parler de lui avec Castiel avait rendu les choses concrètes et l'avait confronté à une réalité qu'il avait voulu nier jusque là. Adam Milligan était le fils de son père. Il était l'enfant que John avait eu avec une autre femme. Un enfant dont il avait ignoré l'existence toute sa vie.

C'était un énorme gâchis. Dean en prenait conscience au fil des jours. A la mort de Mary, John avait totalement perdu pied. Il avait élevé ces deux enfants comme un général d'armée. Il leur avait donné des ordres et avait exigé d'eux qu'ils les suivent sans jamais imposer leurs propres idées. Dean avait été contraint d'élever son frère et de prendre la place de ses parents. John avait fini par ne plus être leur père et par devenir uniquement l'homme qui leur avait donné la vie. Dean avait continué de l'admirer et de le voir comme son héros. Il avait probablement choisi d'entrer dans l'armée en partie parce qu'il voulait rendre John fier. Il avait encaissé les insultes et les coups. Il avait tout accepté de son père. Mais il se demandait à présent si tout n'aurait pas pu être différent.

John avait probablement aimé Kate. Dean voulait croire qu'il n'avait pas couché avec elle uniquement pour passer le temps. Il avait probablement eu des sentiments forts pour elle. Mais Mary avait été son âme sœur. Elle avait été la femme de sa vie. La perdre l'avait détruit. Il ne s'en était jamais remis. Dean commençait à penser qu'il aurait pu surmonter son deuil s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu aimer comme il avait aimé Mary. Kate aurait pu être cette personne. Ils avaient un passif et un enfant en commun. Si John avait eu vent de l'existence d'Adam, il aurait sans doute repris goût à la vie. Il aurait eu un nouvel objectif.

Dean regrettait de ne pas avoir été celui pour qui son père avait eu envie de se battre. Ni Sam ni lui n'avaient accompli ce petit miracle. Ils lui rappelaient probablement trop Mary. Surtout Dean qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Le jeune soldat avait tout fait pour attirer son attention. Il avait tout fait pour le satisfaire en espérant l'entendre dire qu'il était fier de lui. Qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de son frère. D'avoir joué son rôle depuis l'âge de quatre ans. Il n'avait jamais rien obtenu de tel. Et il n'avait jamais pu se montrer totalement honnête avec son père. Il ne lui avait pas avoué son homosexualité. L'alcool avait fini par emporter John pour de bon et Dean avait continué de vivre dans son souvenir jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Michael.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il garderait toujours le regret de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre son père qu'il avait toutes les raisons de vivre. De ne pas avoir été le fils parfait qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

Mais il aurait tout donné pour que John soit heureux à nouveau. Il aurait accepté que son bonheur vienne de quelqu'un d'autre. De Kate et d'Adam. Le silence de cette femme avait privé son père de son fils. C'était injuste et cruel. Dean avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.  
C'était également un gâchis pour Adam. De toute évidence, il avait ressenti le besoin très fort de retrouver son père et d'en apprendre plus sur l'homme qui avait mis sa mère enceinte. Il avait fait ces recherches sans lui en parler mais il avait pris cette initiative. Si Kate lui avait donné son nom plus tôt, Adam aurait sans doute pu retrouver John. Peut être pas avant sa mort. Ca n'aurait sans doute rien changé pour le père de Dean. Durant les dernières années, l'alcool avait fait de lui quelqu'un de cruel, de méchant et de violent. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire une place dans sa vie pour Adam. Mais cela aurait permis à ce dernier de rencontrer ses deux frères. Et cela aurait pu lui sauver la vie. Si Dean avait été là à son retour d'Afghanistan, il ne l'aurait pas laissé sombrer. Il n'en voulait pas à Castiel de ne pas avoir vu les signes. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Dean était un soldat lui aussi et il savait exactement ce qu'Adam avait traversé. Même avant d'être blessé à son tour, il avait assisté à la déchéance de certains de ses camarades. Il n'aurait pas toléré qu'il arrive la même chose à Adam.

Il pensait sincèrement qu'il aurait pu lui sauver la vie. Il aurait pu l'empêcher de faire le grand saut. Se rencontrer aurait changé tout dans la vie de bien des gens. John. Adam. Castiel. Dean et Sam.

C'était triste et c'était frustrant. Dean ne pouvait plus arrêter d'y penser.

Il n'en dormait plus la nuit et avait oublié tout le reste. Il ne pensait plus à Jake et à ses menaces. Il ne pensait plus à son avenir qui restait flou. Il imaginait continuellement ce à quoi sa vie aurait pu ressembler s'il avait eu un grand frère.

Il avait adoré veiller sur Sammy. Il aimait son frère plus que tout au monde. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour lui. Il ne regrettait rien. Etre un grand frère lui avait donné une raison de vivre. Une voie à suivre. Il admettait volontiers que le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant. Sammy était devenu quelqu'un de bien. Dean savait qu'il ne le devait pas à John.

Mais parfois, le jeune soldat aurait aimé partager son fardeau. Il aurait aimé pouvoir déléguer quelques tâches et se reposer sur quelqu'un. Adam aurait pu être là pour lui. Il n'aurait plus été le grand frère mais uniquement le grand frère de Sammy. Il aurait eu quelqu'un vers qui se tourner. Quelqu'un d'autre de qui s'inspirer. Il aurait eu un modèle. Dean ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait du sacrifier pour son frère mais il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait privé d'une chance d'être un enfant comme les autres. Il n'avait jamais connu Adam mais il lui manquait bizarrement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ces drôles d'émotions qui se bousculaient en lui.

Il en avait longuement parlé avec Sam et son jeune frère partageait le même avis que lui. Il aurait réellement aimé connaître Adam. Il était triste de ne pas avoir eu cette chance. Triste que John ne l'ait pas eu également.

Ils avaient alors convenu de faire quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps. Ils ressentaient tous les deux le besoin de partager ce moment avec leur père. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, ils décidèrent de se rendre sur sa tombe ensemble. Dean n'en avait pu eu envie jusque là. Il avait aimé son père. Continuait de l'aimer malgré ses défauts et ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses enfants. Il le voyait toujours comme son héros même s'il avait compris à présent qu'il avait eu tort de se comporter ainsi avec lui. Mais il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'aller le voir au cimetière. C'était son corps qui se trouvait là bas. Son âme … son âme, si toutefois cela existait, était ailleurs. Dean ne croyait pas en Dieu et il avait du mal à admettre qu'il pouvait exister une vie après la mort. Mais il aimait à penser que ce qui faisait d'une personne un être humain ne se résumait pas à sa peau, ses organes ou ses muscles. A son corps matériel. C'était sa personnalité. Ses désirs. Son âme. Et Dean aimait à penser que John continuait de vivre à travers ses fils.

Ne pouvant pas conduire, ce fut Sammy qui se proposa de l'emmener. Dean accepta de le laisser conduire l'Impala même si savoir que lui n'en était pas capable lui brisait le cœur.

Ils roulèrent en silence. Ils s'étaient probablement déjà tout dit sur le sujet. Après avoir quitté Castiel, ils avaient parlé durant des heures. Ils avaient imaginé ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie si Adam en avait fait partie. Sam semblait sûr qu'il aurait pu s'entendre avec leur frère. Dean pensait qu'ils auraient eu des points en commun. Ils auraient pu partager leurs expériences dans l'armée. Il aurait également pu se tourner vers lui quand il avait pris conscience de son homosexualité. Sammy avait été d'un grand réconfort. Mais il n'avait pas pu lui donner des conseils. Dean aurait apprécié d'avoir quelqu'un qui avait vécu la même chose avant lui. Il avait du compter sur Michael pour lui apprendre à ne pas avoir honte. Il aurait sans nul doute été plus heureux s'il s'était accepté plus tôt.

Dean avait également conscience qu'avoir Adam dans sa vie aurait sous entendu qu'il ait également Castiel. Le jeune médecin aurait fait parti de sa famille par association. Leur relation aurait pu être différente. Ils seraient même très certainement devenus amis.

Il était incroyable de constater et d'imaginer ce qu'un petit événement aurait pu avoir comme conséquences sur eux, leur famille et les gens qui les entouraient. Dean n'était pas devin mais il savait qu'Adam aurait rendu les choses plus faciles. Et cela le rendait incroyablement triste.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au cimetière, Sam se gara à proximité de l'entrée pour faciliter la tâche de Dean et coupa le moteur. Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère et lui adressa un petit sourire tendu.

John leur avait fait beaucoup de mal. Physiquement, il ne s'en était jamais pris à Sam. Dean ne l'aurait pas accepté. Mais il avait parfois levé la main sur son aîné. Et tenu des propos extrêmement durs à son benjamin. Il les avait soudés et unis mais il avait gâché leur enfance. Ils n'avaient pas pu lui pardonner.

\- Je suis presque aussi stressé que si j'étais sur le point de me retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Ca fait presque huit ans qu'il est mort et j'ai toujours peur de lui comme quand j'étais gosse. C'est idiot non ? Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ressentait la même chose que son frère. Peu importait que John soit mort, il continuait de peser sur eux.

\- Je ne sais pas Sammy … souffla t-il alors.

Son frère hocha la tête puis sortit de la voiture. Il la contourna ensuite pour ouvrir la portière de son frère. Dean ne le lui reprocha pas même s'il était parfaitement capable de le faire seul. Sam avait fait des efforts pour ne pas le faire se sentir totalement dépendant. Il le laissait faire la majorité des choses seul à présent. Mais parfois, c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'inquiétait. Dean l'avait compris. Il ne voulait que le bien de Dean. Il ne cherchait pas à le vexer. Il était simplement maladroit. Et le jeune soldat ne voulait surtout pas le lui reprocher. Cela aurait déclenché une dispute inutile.

Dean avait fini par passer outre la peur que les menaces de Jake avaient déclenchée chez lui et avait obtenu une nouvelle prothèse. Il avait expliqué à Chuck que la première s'était cassée lors d'une chute. Il était inconcevable de lui dire la vérité. Il avait vraiment envie d'oublier Jake et la soirée catastrophique qu'ils avaient passée. La seconde était tout aussi performante et il avait réussi à s'y habituer sans trop de problèmes. Il était content de ne plus avoir à utiliser ses béquilles. Il se sentait un peu plus normal à présent. Même si ses séquelles respiratoires ne semblaient pas sur le point de disparaître. Chuck était confiant – il l'était toujours – mais Dean commençait à avoir du mal à le croire. Le jeune soldat secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il avait d'autres choses à régler.

Une fois sorti de la voiture, Dean prit quelques secondes pour être sûr d'avoir trouvé son équilibre avant de faire un pas en direction de l'entrée du cimetière. Sa prothèse avait beau être parfaite en tout point, elle continuait d'exercer une pression désagréable sur son moignon. Il avait appris à composer avec et l'oubliait la plupart du temps. Mais quand il passait de la position assise à la position debout, il avait toujours besoin de quelques secondes pour s'adapter.

Il balança son poids d'un pied sur l'autre pendant un instant avant de se tourner pour regarder son frère fermer la voiture. Ils avancèrent ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière côte à côte. Dean n'était pas venu ici depuis un moment maintenant mais il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin à suivre. Sam se contenta de le suivre sans lui demander de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Le jeune soldat savait que son jeune frère était stressé et angoissé. Il savait également qu'il avait envie d'en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la tombe de John. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ou de mémorable. Elle était simple. Dean n'avait pas voulu faire d'efforts particuliers. Son père méritait une tombe mais il savait que personne ne viendrait s'y recueillir. Il était inutile d'en faire de trop. Il n'y avait aucune fleur. La mauvaise herbe avait commencé à s'accumuler autour du marbre qui recouvrait le sol. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas là pour entretenir la tombe. Il était là pour adresser un message à son père.

Le jeune soldat prit une grande inspiration avant de poser ses yeux sur la pierre tombale devant lui. L'inscription était simple. L'écriture élégante. Nom et prénom. Date de naissance et date de la mort. Et une simple phrase. « Mari et père ». Dean avait été gêné par l'idée de souligner ici son lien de parenté avec John. Il était son géniteur mais il n'avait jamais réellement été son père. Il savait que les gens qui passaient devaient penser qu'il était pleuré par ses enfants. Qu'il manquait à ses fils. Personne ne pouvait deviner que ce simple mot sonnait creux. John avait été un mari. Il n'avait en revanche jamais été un père. Du moins plus depuis la mort de sa femme.

\- Ok, tu veux commencer ? Demanda Sam, brisant le silence qui pesait entre eux.

Ils étaient seuls dans le cimetière et Dean se sentait oppressé. Cet endroit sentait la mort et la tristesse. Il pouvait imaginer les centaines de personnes, les milliers de personnes, qui les avaient précédés ici et avaient pleuré un proche disparu. Il avait la sensation de ne pas être à sa place ici. D'être un imposteur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il finit par hocher la tête et par lever les yeux au ciel. Les nuages étaient menaçants et la lumière pâle. Il allait pleuvoir. Dean pouvait le sentir. Le temps semblait en accord avec son état d'esprit. L'idée le fit sourire faiblement.

\- Bonjour Papa, souffla t-il alors en se concentrant à nouveau sur la pierre tombale devant lui.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Par quoi commencer. Même si John n'était pas là pour lui répondre, il avait peur de ne pas trouver les mots justes. Il pouvait presque voir son père devant lui, le visage fermé, l'haleine chargée d'alcool. Prêt à l'insulter et à lui reprocher de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Il avait l'impression d'être le pire fils au monde. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué à son devoir.

\- Sam et moi avons quelque chose à te dire et même si on ne peut pas être sûr que tu nous entendes, je crois qu'il était important qu'on vienne te voir.

Dean déglutit avec peine puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde en fermant les yeux. Il sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule et il en tira un maximum d'énergie. Il était heureux d'avoir Sam avec lui. Il était sa force. Dean rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Kate Milligan. Tu l'as connu avant Maman. Tu m'as souvent répété que ta vie avait commencé à ta rencontre avec elle et s'était terminé le jour de sa mort. Je sais que tu ne cherchais pas à nous faire du mal en le disant … que tu le pensais réellement même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne sous entendes pas par là que nous ne te donnions pas envie de vivre. Je sais que Maman a été la femme de ta vie mais je sais aussi aujourd'hui que tu avais connu quelqu'un d'autre avant elle. Kate t'a aimé. Peut être que le sentiment était réciproque d'ailleurs. Ca n'a plus grande importance aujourd'hui.

Il s'interrompit avant de secouer la tête. Il aurait aimé que Sam prenne le relais mais il savait que son frère en était incapable. Il n'avait jamais su parler à leur père. Même si Dean était celui contre qui John passait ses nerfs, il était également celui qui parvenait à discuter avec lui quand il était sobre. A chaque fois que Sam essayait, John et lui finissaient par se disputer. Ils ne parvenaient pas à communiquer.

\- Kate a eu un fils Papa … ton fils. Il y a trente ans, elle est tombée enceinte de toi et elle a mis un enfant au monde. Il s'appelait Adam. Adam Milligan. Je pense que tu l'aurais aimé … sans doute plus que nous. Il t'aurait peut être donné une raison de vivre et de ne pas te détruire comme tu l'as fait. Il aurait peut être réussi là où nous avons tous les deux échoué.

\- Dean, le coupa Sam en serrant son épaule.

Il savait ce que son frère voulait dire. Qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Qu'il n'avait aucun reproche à se faire. Que tout était de la faute de John. Dean le savait. Il l'avait compris depuis un moment maintenant. Mais il lui arrivait de l'oublier. Et à cet instant précis, il ne parvenait plus à y croire. Il avait la sensation d'avoir échoué dans son devoir de fils. De ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. De ne pas avoir su trouver les bons mots. Il savait qu'il avait déçu son père. Il aurait probablement honte de lui s'il était toujours en vie. Honte de sa blessure, de sa faiblesse et surtout honte de son homosexualité. Il sourit tristement.

\- Je doute toutefois que tu aurais été très favorable à son choix de vie … au fait qu'il vivait en couple avec un autre homme. Mais j'aime à penser que tu aurais fini par l'accepter avec le temps. Que tu aurais mis ton intolérance de côté pour t'occuper de ton fils. Tu aurais peut être aussi fini par en faire de même avec moi.

Dean avait du mal à y croire réellement mais puisqu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question, il préférait de loin penser au meilleur plutôt qu'au pire. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes à gérer au quotidien pour ne pas s'en rajouter un qu'il ne pourrait jamais résoudre. Vivre dans le déni et l'ignorance était parfois une bonne chose.

\- Il était soldat comme toi et comme moi. Je n'ai pas tous les détails mais il était apparemment apprécié par ses hommes et par sa hiérarchie. Il aurait pu avoir une carrière brillante. Mais la vie est injuste parfois hein ? Je crois que tu en sais quelque chose.

Dean s'interrompit à nouveau et se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait toujours mal dans la cuisse gauche et sa prothèse le gênait considérablement. Il avait la sensation d'avoir le regard de son père posé sur lui. Un regard désapprobateur. Qui lui reprochait de s'être laissé avoir … de ne pas avoir pu éviter la blessure. D'être vulnérable. Dean se le reprochait aussi.

\- D'après ce que son petit ami nous a dit de lui, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il était courageux et sensible. Intelligent. Généreux. Sa mère a fait de lui un homme dont tu aurais eu toutes les raisons d'être fier. Mais ne pas te connaître était visiblement un problème pour lui. Il avait commencé des recherches et il avait trouvé ton nom. Je pense qu'il aurait cherché à te rencontrer … et il serait inévitablement tombé sur nous. Mais une nouvelle fois, la vie s'est mise en travers de notre chemin.

Dean baissa les yeux sur le marbre qui recouvrait le sol et sur l'herbe qui avait poussé autour et menaçait de le recouvrir à terme. C'était une triste image. A l'image de l'homme dont le corps se trouvait en dessous. John avait eu une vie pathétique après la mort de sa femme, de son âme sœur. Il était presque logique que l'endroit où il repose soit dans un état lamentable. Dean aurait pu nettoyer. Il aurait pu venir régulièrement pour entretenir l'endroit. Mais il estimait ne plus rien devoir à son père. Il avait tenté de le satisfaire quotidiennement durant des années sans jamais rien obtenir en retour. Il en avait assez fait. Il refusait de fournir plus d'efforts.

\- Il a été blessé en Afghanistan il y a cinq ans maintenant. Il est revenu ici avec un bras amputé … et il n'a jamais réussi à l'accepter. Je ne sais pas s'il avait peur de l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres ou s'il avait peur de ne plus jamais être « normal » … peut être qu'il était tout simplement terrifié à l'idée que le regard des gens s'attardent sur son bras manquants mais … il a sombré et … il est mort Papa. Il s'est suicidé.

Dean soupira longuement, conscient des points communs qu'il avait avec ce demi frère qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ressentait la même chose que lui. Il avait les mêmes questions et les mêmes doutes. Le même dégoût pour son apparence physique. Il avait songé brièvement à la mort lui aussi. Mais il refusait de baisser les bras. Il ne se considérait pas plus fort qu'Adam et ne tirait aucune satisfaction du fait que lui était toujours en vie. Les choses avaient simplement été différentes pour lui. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir aider Adam. Il aurait aimé être à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

\- Je ne sais pas si les choses auraient pu être différentes pour nous tous si Adam avait fait parti de notre vie plus tôt. Je ne sais pas s'il serait toujours en vie ou si tu aurais tout de même sombré dans l'alcool. J'aurais vraiment aimé le connaître et j'aurais aimé que tu le connaisses aussi. Mais je suis heureux qu'il ne t'ait pas rencontré juste avant ta mort. Je ne pense que ça l'aurait aidé de voir ce que tu étais devenu. Il avait besoin d'un père … pas de ce que tu étais devenu. Ca ne te ferait sans doute pas plaisir de l'entendre mais je suis vraiment soulagé qu'il ne t'ait pas vu te détériorer comme nous nous l'avons vu. Je suis content qu'il n'ait pas été le témoin de ta déchéance. En cela au moins, sa mort aura été une bonne chose. En cela au moins, le mensonge de sa mère l'aura préservé. Mais peut être … peut être que dans d'autres circonstances … peut être que s'il était entré dans nos vies … avant que Maman ne meurt ou juste après … peut être que tu te serais battu … personne ne peut le dire je suppose. Mais j'aime assez cette idée.

Dean se tourna ensuite vers Sam. Même si son frère ne s'était jamais entendu avec leur père, il espérait sincèrement qu'il trouverait quelque chose à lui dire. Le jeune soldat considérait son frère comme sa seule famille de sang. Ils n'avaient pu compter que l'un sur l'autre durant leur enfance. Dean avait joué le rôle de John auprès de Sam. Et il savait que son frère en avait parfaitement conscience. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Ils étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre. Et ce moment était l'un de ceux qu'ils devaient partager ensemble. En famille. Dean avait pour le moment l'impression de remplir la tâche seul et avec le soutien lointain de son frère. Sam ne participait pas. Dean avait besoin qu'il le fasse. Besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire.

Sam avait heureusement appris au fil des années à anticiper les réactions de son frère et à deviner ce qu'il ressentait et ce dont il avait besoin. Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de regarder à son tour la pierre tombale de leur père.

\- Hé Papa, salut, c'est Sam.

Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Dean le devinait à la façon qu'il avait de parler et de sourire. Son visage le trahissait. Ses yeux également. Il pouvait le comprendre mais c'était nécessaire qu'il s'adresse lui aussi à John. Même s'il n'avait probablement pas grand chose à lui dire. Il avait plus de ressentiment à l'égard de leur père que son frère. Il lui en voulait d'avoir privé Dean d'une enfance dont Sam avait plus ou moins bénéficié grâce aux sacrifices du jeune soldat. Il était celui qui avait le plus souffert même si Dean ne comptait pas les points. John leur avait fait du mal à tous les deux.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire … Dean a évoqué les sujets importants mais je … je vais bien. Je ne sais pas si cela t'a jamais réellement intéressé mais je vais bien. Je continue mes études et je le dois à Dean. Je lui dois tout. J'aurais aimé que tu le comprennes … que tu le remercies. C'est quelqu'un de … il représente tout pour moi. Pour être honnête, je suis content que tu n'aies pas connu Adam. Je suis content que tu n'aies pas eu l'occasion de gâcher sa vie comme tu as gâché celle de Dean. Si les choses avaient été différentes …

Sam s'interrompit alors, la gorge visiblement nouée. Il était temps pour Dean de jouer son rôle de grand frère. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait naturellement. Sans même avoir besoin d'y penser. Il aimait la sensation que cela lui procurait. Celle d'être utile. Celle que sa vie avait un sens. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère et le serra contre lui. Sam s'abstint de reposer de tout son poids contre lui pour ne pas lui compliquer la tâche. Dean se fichait de tomber. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur quand il s'occupait de son frère. Sam avait beau être un adulte, le jeune soldat le voyait toujours comme un enfant. C'était contradictoire. Il était fier de voir l'homme qu'il était devenu mais il continuait de se comporter avec lui comme avec un jeune garçon.

\- Dean n'osera jamais te dire toutes ces choses parce qu'il t'aime … il continue de t'aimer malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait subir. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant. Je suis triste que tu sois mort. Mais je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme mon père. Je n'en avais pas besoin parce que Dean était là … il a été ma mère et mon père. Mon grand frère et mon meilleur ami. Tu avais toutes les raisons d'être fier de lui et tu as tout gâché. Je t'en veux tellement Papa. Tu n'as pas idée. Je t'en veux pour ce que tu lui as fait subir. Pour tout ce dont tu l'as privé. Ce que tu as refusé de lui donner.

Ils n'étaient pas venus pour ça. Pas pour faire des reproches à leur père et leur reprocher tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur vie. Il était là pour parler d'Adam. Mais c'était plus fort que Sam. Il avait trop de rancoeur et de colère qu'il n'avait jamais pu évacuer du vivant de leur père.

\- Quand je pense à la façon dont tu l'aurais traité si tu avais su … si tu avais su qu'il aimait les garçons. Tu l'aurais rejeté et tu en aurais fait de même avec Adam. Ca au moins, je le sais. Et je ne peux pas te le pardonner. Tu l'as poussé sans cesse. Tu l'as contraint à chercher en permanence l'excellence. C'est pour toi qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il a fait et tu es en partie responsable de … de …

Sam ne finit pas sa phrase mais Dean savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Que John était responsable de sa blessure. Il n'avait peut être pas tort. C'était pour lui que Dean avait rejoint l'armée. Pour le rendre fier, même s'il était mort, qu'il avait choisi de mettre sa vie en péril pour son pays. Indirectement, John l'avait poussé à prendre des risques. Mais Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Il estimait avoir sa part de responsabilité également. Il refusait de tout reprocher à son père. Il comprenait toutefois Sam. Il comprenait sa colère. Il se sentait impuissant et il avait besoin de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un. John ne pouvait pas répondre. Il était la cible idéale.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte du mal que tu nous faisais hein ? Tu n'as jamais eu conscience de la chance que tu avais d'avoir Dean comme aîné. De pouvoir te reposer sur lui entièrement. Tu ne pourras jamais voir l'homme incroyable qu'il est devenu. Celui qu'il s'est battu pour être. Il ne te le doit pas. Bien au contraire. Il se le doit à lui et à tous ceux qui l'ont aimé … Michael que tu aurais probablement détesté … Charlie … Benny et …

\- Toi, compléta Dean en retirant sa main de l'épaule de Sam pour la poser contre sa nuque.

Le jeune homme laissa alors échapper un sanglot. Dean avait deviné dès le début que le monologue de son frère le laisserait complètement épuisé émotionnellement. Il avait vidé son sac mais il y avait laissé énormément d'énergie. Il était normal qu'il finisse par craquer. Il en avait besoin probablement. Il était grand temps qu'il libère un peu de la rancoeur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis tant d'années.

\- Et Dean ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était touché par ce qu'il avait entendu. Touché par l'amour immense que son frère avait pour lui. Il n'en avait jamais douté mais depuis sa blessure, il lui arrivait de l'oublier. Comment avait il pu croire une seule seconde que son frère le rejetterait en raison de son handicap ? Comment avait pu lui reprocher d'avoir voulu l'aider ? Il savait que le monde autour de lui ne serait pas toujours tendre avec lui. Qu'il y aurait des personnes qui se montreraient cruels envers lui … des gens comme Jake. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de douter de son frère. Sam l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il le voyait comme son héros. Son grand frère. La personne qui l'avait élevé et lui avait offert une enfance malgré les déménagements et la violence de John. Sam ne le voyait pas différemment. Parce qu'il se fichait de son aspect physique, de sa force ou de sa carrière. Il connaissait Dean. Il savait tout de lui et il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était à l'intérieur. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le jeune soldat sentit alors ses propres larmes abonder dans ses yeux et il leur laissa libre court. Il était inutile de chercher à les retenir. Il avait besoin de les verser. Besoin de libérer un peu du chagrin qui continuait de grandir à l'intérieur de lui. Il se fichait que quelqu'un puisse les voir. Ils étaient dans un cimetière. Les gens devaient être habitués à ce type de spectacle.

\- A cet instant précis, la seule chose dont Dean avait besoin était son frère. Il avait besoin de lui pour le maintenir debout et lui donner de la force. Il avait besoin de lui également pour redevenir son grand frère et tenir enfin ce rôle qu'il avait fini par ne plus savoir comment remplir. Qu'il avait cru ne plus pouvoir tenir. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi idiot.

Le jeune soldat secoua lentement la tête puis attira Sam contre lui. Son frère se laissa faire, visiblement soulagé par le geste de son aîné. Il était plus grand que lui et il ne pouvait pas reposer de tout son poids contre lui sans risquer de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais il se pencha tout de même en avant et vint poser son front dans le creux de l'épaule de Dean. Presque aussitôt, ses larmes humidifièrent le tee shirt que son frère portait. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Dean se sentait bien serré contre le jeune homme. Il avait besoin de ce contact physique. Il referma ses bras dans le dos de son frère et laissa son poids reposer contre le corps de ce dernier. Sam poussa un soupire de soulagement contre son cou et posa ses mains sur sa taille pour le soutenir. C'était Dean qui avait initié l'étreinte, lui qui apportait du réconfort mais c'était bel et bien Sam qui était solide et soutenait leurs poids. Cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Sans qu'ils aient besoin d'en discuter. C'était naturel.

Dean ferma les yeux et oublia tout le reste. Il oublia l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et il oublia John. A cet instant précis, il n'y avait que Sam et lui. Son petit frère qu'il aimait plus que tout. Qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et parfois comme son fils. Le garçon qu'il avait vu grandir et devenir un homme extraordinaire. La fierté qui l'envahit alors manqua de l'étouffer. Il laissa échapper un sanglot avant de serrer les dents pour retenir les suivants.

Il avait envie de crier sur tous les toits que ce jeune homme extraordinaire était son frère. Qu'il l'avait élevé. Que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire d'autre dans sa vie n'avait aucune importance. Il avait réussi quelque chose. Il avait accompagné son petit frère jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bien. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps – peut être même toujours – il comprenait enfin qu'il en était en grande partie responsable. Il était celui qui avait élevé Sam. Et il l'avait bien fait.

Leur étreinte dura un long moment. Mais quand Dean commença à ressentir une douleur violente dans sa cuisse gauche, il dut reculer et repousser sensiblement son frère. Il lui adressa un sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien et Sam le lui rendit aussitôt.

Ils avaient le visage baigné de larmes tous les deux et le cœur qui battait fort dans leur poitrine. Ils avaient redouté ce moment mais il les avait libérés d'un poids considérable. Dean n'avait jamais pensé à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire à leur père. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Sam avait également beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Ces non dits avaient pesé silencieusement sur eux. Ils auraient fini par les noyer entièrement. Dean était vraiment content d'avoir pu s'en libérer.

Il le devait à Adam et à Castiel. Leur demi frère était malheureusement mort avant de les connaître mais il leur avait offert une opportunité de régler les choses avec leur père. En cela, son existence avait un sens.

\- On devrait peut être rentrer, suggéra Sam en regardant les jambes de son frère, les sourcils froncés.

Dean hocha la tête. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait probablement nié son inconfort. Mais il avait compris à présent que Sam l'aimait inconditionnellement. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Ils pouvaient être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Leur relation était trop solide. Elle était indestructible.

\- Tu vas me porter Sammy ? Plaisanta Dean pour détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère.

Il cherchait aussi à faire passer un message à son frère. Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne repousserait plus son aide. Qu'il avait compris pourquoi il le faisait. Et qu'en fin de compte, rien ne changerait jamais entre eux. Il serait toujours le grand frère. Et Sam aurait toujours besoin de lui.

\- Dans tes rêves, répliqua ce dernier en secouant la tête.

Il se mit ensuite en route sans attendre son frère. C'était là son message à lui. Il lui disait en s'éloignant qu'il avait compris. Qu'il aiderait Dean s'il en avait besoin. Mais qu'il ne le ferait pas plus que nécessaire. Qu'il le savait fort.

\- J'espère que tu es fier de lui là où tu te trouves, souffla le jeune soldat en regardant une dernière fois la tombe de John.

Il haussa les épaules avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de pousser un long soupire.

\- Peu importe en fin de compte … je le suis pour nous deux, ajouta t-il.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et s'éloigna lentement de la tombe de son père. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le sol pour ne pas risquer de trébucher. Il prit également son temps pour ne pas être trop essoufflé en arrivant à la voiture. Quand il sortit enfin du cimetière, Sam l'attendait patiemment appuyé contre la portière passager. Il avait les bras croisés sur le torse et les yeux rivés sur le jeune soldat.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sammy, ça va, assura t-il sans méchanceté et sans colère.

Il savait bien l'image qu'il renvoyait à cet instant précis. Le visage rouge, le souffle court et un boitillement qui ne faisait que s'aggraver au fil de ses pas. Il semblait probablement sur le point de s'effondrer mais il savait qu'il pouvait encore tenir. Il s'arrêta devant Sam et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je vais bien … je vais mieux, ajouta t-il calmement.

Sam hocha aussitôt la tête et s'écarta de son frère pour rejoindre le côté conducteur. Il ouvrit la portière, se glissa sur le siège et attendit que Dean en fasse de même de l'autre côté. Il mit ensuite le contact et quitta sa place de parking pour reprendre le chemin de l'appartement de son frère. Ils ne dirent rien durant les premières minutes du voyage mais Dean ressentit ensuite le besoin de briser le silence.

\- Je suis désolé Sam, admit il en regardant droit devant lui.

Il ne voulait pas avoir les yeux posés sur son frère quand il dirait ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait toutefois besoin de le faire.

\- Je n'aurais pas du chercher à te repousser. J'aurais du comprendre que tu ne voulais pas me mettre en colère et à me faire me sentir diminué. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir douté une seule seconde de ton amour pour moi. Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure … ce que tu lui as dit, ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne te reprocherais plus jamais de vouloir m'aider. Parce que je sais à présent que tu auras toujours besoin de moi … je serais ton grand frère jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il est temps pour moi d'accepter que j'ai également besoin de toi. J'ai été égoïste et stupide et je suis désolé Sammy.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de tourner enfin le visage vers son frère. Ce dernier était concentré sur la route mais le jeune soldat savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Et il savait qu'il était touché par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre depuis leur dispute. Peut être même depuis sa blessure. Ils venaient de crever un abcès qui avait failli gangréner leur relation. Il le devait également à Adam. Dean lui adressa un petit remerciement silencieux sous forme de prière. Sam retira ensuite une main du volant pour la poser sur celle de son frère qui reposait sur sa cuisse.

\- Merci Dean … pour tout, murmura t-il.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire ou à faire. Le message était passé et il était clair pour les deux frères. Dean savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire pour aller mieux. Sam avait compris qu'il ne faisait rien de mal et que malgré sa maladresse, son comportement était approuvé par son frère. Tout avait été remis correctement en place entre eux. Dean était redevenu le grand frère et Sam le petit. Mais ils savaient à présent qu'ils devaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Dean ne pouvait pas être le seul à donner sans jamais rien recevoir. Les choses devaient être mutuelles et réciproques. Ils devaient donner et recevoir tous les deux. C'était la seule manière de préserver l'amour incroyable qu'il y avait entre eux.

Dean reporta son attention sur la route devant lui. La pluie commençait juste à tomber et le jeune soldat sourit. Il avait toujours aimé quand il pleuvait. Petit, il avait souvent joué dehors avec son frère même quand c'était le déluge à l'extérieur. Il avait la sensation que l'eau chassait la plupart de ses problèmes. Le lavait de ses doutes, de ses questions et de ses peurs. Et quand le soleil revenait, le paysage était différent. Lui aussi. Neuf, pur et prêt à aller de l'avant.

Même si celle qui tombait à présent ne mouillait pas sa peau, elle avait le même effet sur lui. Elle venait clore un chapitre de sa vie et il allait devoir en ouvrir un nouveau. Il ne savait pas encore de quoi il serait fait. Tout avait changé en quelques jours. Sa vie entière avait été bouleversée ces derniers mois. Cette idée l'avait terrifié jusque là. Mais à présent, il avait envie d'avancer et de découvrir ce qu'elle lui réservait. Une nouvelle fois, il le devait en grande partie à Adam.

Et à Castiel. Dean ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à devenir ami avec son ancien docteur. Mais il savait que cette opportunité existait. Il allait devoir réfléchir à ce dont il avait besoin et ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il avait la chance de pouvoir reprendre sa vie à zéro. Il allait pouvoir la façonner comme il le souhaitait. Et déterminer qui allait en faire partie. Castiel lui avait apporté quelque chose d'important mais il continuait de ressentir des choses troublantes pour lui. Le jeune soldat ferma les yeux et appuya son visage contre la vitre passager. Il avait le temps de se poser toutes ces questions. Pour le moment, il avait surtout besoin de se reposer. Le reste devrait attendre.


	25. Révélations

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici le 25ème chapitre et comme promis, grande révélation aujourd'hui. Cette révélation conditionnera la suite de l'histoire et la relation entre Dean et Castiel.**

**Mais je vous laisse en prendre connaissance.**

**Merci de m'écrire et de me lire**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Victim d'Avenged Sevenfold**

**Chapitre 25 : Révélations**

_« Qui sème la haine récolte la violence, la vengeance, la mort ... »_

_Jean Christophe Grangé_

Castiel ne connaissait que quelques uns des hommes et femmes avec lesquels Adam avait servis. Il en avait croisé beaucoup lors de son enterrement mais la plupart ne connaissaient pas la nature exacte de sa relation avec le jeune homme. Ils avaient toujours voulu rester discret sur leur amour. L'armée n'était pas un endroit où l'homosexualité était encouragée ou même tolérée. Beaucoup des personnes qui y servaient continuaient de désapprouver les couples de même sexe. Adam n'aimait pas l'idée de se cacher mais il ne voulait pas non plus compromettre sa carrière. Castiel avait été du même avis que lui.

Les rares personnes à avoir été mises au courant étaient les amis les plus proches d'Adam. Ils étaient trois seulement. Tous avaient servis avec le jeune soldat durant de longues périodes.

Le premier était Joshua Gards. Adam l'avait rencontré au tout début de sa carrière. Il était bien plus âgé que lui et l'avait aussitôt pris son aile. Joshua était quelqu'un de calme et de posé. Quelqu'un d'extrêmement tolérant. Les soldats les plus gradés le consultaient régulièrement quand ils avaient un doute sur leurs décisions. Certains disaient en plaisantant qu'il était dans le secret des Dieux. Il était même connu pour être celui vers qui le Major qui dirigeait la caserne où Adam se trouvait se tournait. Il ne ressemblait pas réellement un soldat et n'avait pas le profil de quelqu'un qui s'était battu un jour. Il avait pourtant un dossier exemplaire et s'il n'était plus vraiment sur le terrain à présent, il n'en était pas moins un de ses meilleurs soldats. Adam s'était lié d'amitié avec lui en parlant de jardinage et de leur passion commune pour la botanique. Joshua avait deviné qu'Adam était gay sans même qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire. Et il l'avait encouragé à ne pas se cacher. Il lui avait conseillé de vivre pleinement son histoire d'amour avec Castiel. Ce dernier l'avait rencontré à deux reprises et avait été impressionné par l'immense tolérance dont il faisait preuve. C'était pourtant quelqu'un de très religieux et d'extrêmement pieux. Il était paradoxal.

La deuxième personne était Rachel Evans. Elle avait servi à côté d'Adam dans beaucoup de leurs déploiements. Elle pouvait sembler stricte et bornée mais elle était quelqu'un de bien. Adam avait longuement hésité à se confier à elle. Mais après un appel passé à Castiel lors d'une opération en Irak, il avait ressenti le besoin de parler de la difficulté d'être loin de l'homme qu'il aimait. Rachel l'avait surpris en acceptant son homosexualité sans même poser la moindre question. Elle avait elle même connu l'intolérance et le jugement des autres. Quand elle était encore adolescente, elle était tombée enceinte et avait choisi d'élever seule sa fille à seulement quinze ans. Les gens l'avaient montrée du doigt. Ils l'avaient rejetée et elle avait longtemps été la risée du village où elle avait grandi. Adam s'était alors lié d'amitié avec elle. Castiel également quand ils s'étaient rencontrés à leur retour. Elle était drôle et sensible. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit du secret d'Adam. Elle avait été une amie pour lui et avait énormément souffert de sa mort. Elle avait quitté l'armée après son accident pour s'occuper de sa fille. Ce qui était arrivé à Adam lui avait de toute évidence fait prendre conscience de ce qui comptait réellement dans la vie. Castiel avait parfois des nouvelles d'elle mais il ne l'avait plus vue depuis son enterrement.

Le dernier soldat qu'Adam avait mis dans la confidence était Gabriel Tricks. Castiel ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien à un soldat. Il était étrange et parfois totalement déstabilisant. Il avait réussi étonnamment à gravir les échelons dans l'armée alors même que son dossier regorgeait de faits que la police militaire aurait du sanctionner sévèrement. Il était connu pour avoir jouer des tours à la plupart des gradés de son escouade. Certains s'en étaient plaints mais Gabriel avait continué à mener une carrière brillante. Adam s'était retrouvé sous ses ordres peu de temps avant sa blessure. Il avait souvent dit à Castiel qu'il avait peur de servir avec lui. Il ne lui faisait pas forcément confiance pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il plaisantait toujours même dans les situations les plus graves et ne semblait rien prendre au sérieux. Mais il était brillant. Extrêmement brillant. Adam avait fini par le comprendre. Et il était extrêmement protecteur envers les hommes qui servaient sous ses ordres. Ca avait été évident le jour où il avait fait payer à l'un de ses hommes les remarques homophobes qu'il avait faites à Adam. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût mais le jeune soldat en avait beaucoup souffert. Il refusait de croire que les gens pouvaient être aussi mauvais. Qu'ils pouvaient se montrer cruel quand on était différent. Il avait été confronté à la dure réalité le jour où l'un de ses camarades avait évoqué son homosexualité sans même savoir qu'il était gay. Quand il s'était moqué de lui en tenant des propos extrêmement insultants. Gabriel l'avait entendu et s'était chargé de le lui faire payer sans même consulter Adam. Il lui avait alors mené la vie dure. Castiel se souvenait notamment que son petit ami lui avait raconté comment Gabriel avait aspergé tous les vêtements de cet homme de poil à gratter. C'était enfantin mais cela avait rendu cet imbécile complètement fou. Après deux semaines passées à éviter chacun des pièges que Gabriel lui avait tendu, il avait fini par demander son transfert. Adam avait alors confronté son supérieur pour lui demander s'il en était responsable. Gabriel n'avait rien admis mais il était évident qu'il était l'auteur de chacune de ses « plaisanteries ». Ils étaient alors devenus amis. Castiel ne l'avait rencontré que rarement. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui et était toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. A la mort d'Adam, il avait été content de le voir à l'enterrement. Il avait lui aussi quitté l'armée le lendemain. Personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles depuis.

Castiel savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses trois personnes si toutefois il en avait besoin. Elles avaient été claires à ce sujet après la mort d'Adam. Mais il n'avait jamais fait appel à eux. Il n'aurait pas pu se confier à eux facilement. Ils n'étaient pas réellement amis. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le devenir.

Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que l'un d'entre eux le contacte pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Joshua servait toujours. Rachel vivait à l'autre bout du pays et Gabriel semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. C'était sans nul doute mieux ainsi. Ils faisaient partis de la vie d'Adam et ils rappelleraient sans nul doute bien trop au jeune docteur l'homme qu'il avait perdu.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui expliqua son immense surprise quand il reçut un soir un message de Gabriel lui demandant s'il pouvait passer le voir le lendemain. Castiel avait cru pendant un long moment que l'ancien camarade d'Adam s'était trompé de numéro. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu avoir ses coordonnées. Il accepta toutefois de le voir. Gabriel était quelqu'un de bien et il ne doutait pas une seconde de son attachement à Adam.

Comme convenu, l'ancien soldat se présenta à l'appartement de Castiel à onze heures le lendemain matin. Il avait le visage fermé et le jeune docteur comprit dès qu'il lui ouvrit la porte qu'il n'était pas venu uniquement pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il était là pour lui dire quelque chose d'important.

Castiel le fit entrer après l'avoir salué puis l'invita à s'installer à la table de la cuisine. Gabriel accepta le café qu'il lui proposa et le sucra très largement. Castiel prit place en face de lui avec une tasse de thé. Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues secondes, la tension devenant rapidement palpable dans l'air. Gabriel avait toujours été quelqu'un d'enjoué et de joyeux. Trop si Castiel en croyait ce qu'Adam lui disait. Mais c'était également l'une de ses qualités. Rien ne semblait jamais l'atteindre et il voyait toujours le côté positif des choses. C'était un point qu'il avait en commun avec le jeune soldat.

Castiel trouvait cela totalement surréaliste de l'avoir dans son appartement, dans sa cuisine alors qu'ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots du vivant d'Adam. Mais il avait la sensation qu'il était venu pour une bonne raison et il avait besoin de savoir laquelle.

\- J'aurais du prendre de tes nouvelles durant ces cinq années … je suis désolé, confia finalement Gabriel en levant le nez de sa tasse.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'ancien camarade et supérieur d'Adam se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir appelé. Il ne lui devait rien. Ils n'étaient pas amis.

\- Je ne sais pas si Adam te l'avait dit mais il m'avait demandé de veiller sur toi. C'est quelque chose qu'on fait souvent quand on est soldat. On sait qu'on peut mourir à n'importe quel moment et qu'on laisserait des gens détruits derrière nous. C'est réconfortant d'avoir la certitude que quelqu'un sera là pour eux si nécessaire. J'en avais fait de même pour ma petite amie Kali. Adam m'avait promis de veiller sur elle s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Je sais qu'il l'aurait fait et cela me fait me sentir encore plus mal de ne pas avoir été là pour toi.

Adam n'avait effectivement jamais rien dit de tout cela à Castiel. Il pouvait comprendre que son petit ami ait fait jurer à Gabriel de garder un œil sur lui. Même s'il ne jugeait pas cela nécessaire. Il avait des amis et ils étaient plus à même de l'aider. Ils l'avaient fait d'ailleurs. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Je sais que sa mort n'a pas été facile à supporter pour toi … pour vous tous d'ailleurs. Et je ne t'en veux pas, assura t-il pour rassurer Gabriel.

Ce dernier hocha la tête puis remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Ils avaient considérablement poussé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée. Ils encadraient à présent son visage et lui donnaient l'air d'un adolescent attardé même s'il avait presque quarante ans.

\- Adam était comme un petit frère pour moi. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. J'étais là quand … quand c'est arrivé. C'est moi qui lui ait apporté les premiers secours. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu en faire plus.

Castiel ne lui en voulait pas non plus pour ça. Les blessures de son petit ami étaient trop importantes. Son bras était quasiment arraché après l'explosion. Gabriel n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Il l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. L'amputation était inévitable.

\- J'aurais du être là après aussi. J'étais son supérieur et il était sous ma responsabilité. J'aurais du pouvoir le protéger. J'aurais du être à sa place.

Castiel n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il comprenait ce que Gabriel ressentait mais ce qu'il lui disait le mettait mal à l'aise. Cela faisait écho à ce qu'il vivait depuis cinq ans. Il faisait de son mieux pour oublier sa propre culpabilité et il avait du mal à accepter celle des autres. Il était persuadé que Gabriel n'aurait rien pu faire pour son petit ami. Sa présence constante à son chevet n'aurait rien changé. Adam était déterminé à mourir et personne n'aurait pu le convaincre du contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute … ce n'est pas de la mienne non plus et ce n'est certainement pas de celle d'Adam. Ce qui s'est passé est … c'est terrible mais toi et moi savons que nous n'aurions pas pu le sauver, expliqua t-il alors que sa gorge le brûlait et semblait sur le point de se nouer.

Depuis la mort d'Adam cinq ans plus tôt, il pensait à lui chaque jour. A chaque seconde, chaque minute de la journée, il se souvenait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais jamais avant il n'avait autant parlé de lui en aussi peu de temps. L'évoquer avec Dean et Sam l'avait épuisé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir ne plus l'évoquer pendant quelques temps. La venue de Gabriel avait bouleversé tous ses plans.

\- Après ce qui lui est arrivé, je ne pouvais pas retourner là bas … je ne pouvais plus servir l'armée. J'étais … je ne voyais plus vraiment de raisons de me battre. La guerre nous arrache toujours les personnes que nous aimons le plus et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais survivre à une deuxième perte comme celle d'Adam. Rachel était du même avis que moi.

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? Demanda Castiel, pour changer de sujet.

Gabriel fit tourner sa tasse de café entre ses mains durant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Je sais qu'elle va bien et sa fille aussi. Elle vit en Floride aujourd'hui. Elle a un travail et elle a retrouvé une vie normale. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé mais je ressentais le besoin de vérifier que tout se passait bien pour elle.

Castiel ne savait pas grand chose de Gabriel et il était surpris de voir à quel point il tenait aux personnes qui avaient servi sous ses ordres. Il savait qu'Adam et lui étaient amis mais il avait à présent la certitude qu'il avait de l'affection pour chacune des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées à l'armée. Son petit ami avait eu raison de penser qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Castiel ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui s'il le lui demandait. Mais il ne comprenait pas pour autant la raison de sa venue chez lui. Peut être était il juste venu pour s'excuser et s'assurer que Castiel avait repris pieds.

\- Et toi ? Comment vas tu ? Ressentit il alors le besoin de demander.

Gabriel but une gorgée de son café avant de secouer la tête.

\- Pas vraiment bien comme tu dois l'avoir deviné. Quand j'ai quitté l'armée, je suis rentré chez moi auprès de Kali mais … j'étais devenu quelqu'un de différent et elle n'a pas … je ne crois pas qu'elle me reconnaissait. Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle a fini par me quitter pour un de ses collègues de travail. Un certain Baldur quelque chose … je ne suis plus vraiment sûr.

\- Je suis désolé de l'entendre, assura Castiel.

Il l'était réellement. Il savait que la mort d'Adam avait bouleversé beaucoup de personnes en plus de lui. Il avait juste ignoré à quel point. C'était quelque part réconfortant. Il aimait l'idée que son petit ami avait réellement compté pour ces gens. Même s'il savait qu'il aurait été dévasté de les voir aussi malheureux à cause de lui.

\- Merci Castiel … c'est gentil à toi de me le dire mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, déclara alors Gabriel d'un air sérieux.

Ca ne collait pas à la personne qu'Adam lui avait décrite et il était totalement déstabilisé. Il hésita à demander à Gabriel de se taire. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait entendre. Mais il était également incroyablement curieux. Il était persuadé que Gabriel ne serait pas venu si ce n'était pas important. Il avait compris à présent que l'homme avait probablement veillé sur lui à distance. Le fait qu'il ait décidé de sortir du silence ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Après ma rupture avec Kali, j'ai commis pas mal de bêtises. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie et je n'avais personne pour me maintenir dans le droit chemin. J'ai fréquenté les mauvaises personnes et j'ai … je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait les premiers temps. Tout a changé le jour où j'ai rencontré un homme qui … un homme qui avait servi dans l'armée en même temps qu'Adam et moi. Nous sommes devenus amis et … nous nous sommes soutenus mutuellement.

Castiel hocha la tête pour encourager Gabriel à continuer. Il ne comprenait où il cherchait à en venir mais il devinait qu'il avait besoin de parler. Il était prêt à l'écouter. Adam aurait voulu qu'il l'aide et s'il le devait, il le ferait.

\- Il savait beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de personnes et il pensait être en danger. Je croyais qu'il exagérait mais il s'est confié à moi un jour où il avait trop bu et … Castiel, il m'a avoué des choses sur Adam.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils alors que son cœur accélérait son rythme dans sa poitrine. Il sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale et pendant une seconde, il eut envie de prendre la fuite. Il ne savait pas ce que Gabriel était sur le point de lui dire mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de l'entendre. Il restait persuadé que rien de ce qu'il pouvait apprendre de son petit ami effacerait l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Mais il était encore extrêmement fragile et il n'avait pas les épaules suffisamment larges pour porter plus de secrets. Il resta toutefois immobile sur sa chaise alors que Gabriel détournait les yeux.

\- Cet homme était … il avait servi avec un soldat particulièrement instable et dangereux. Un soldat qui avait tenu des propos qui l'avait effrayé … il les a rapportés à leurs supérieurs mais personne n'a accepté de l'écouter. Jusqu'au jour où … où cet homme en a agressé un autre simplement parce qu'il était gay.

Castiel était sur le point de paniquer. Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse monter en lui à la façon dont sa respiration s'accélérait au fil des secondes. Il commençait à avoir une idée de ce que Gabriel allait lui dire et cela le terrifiait. Adam ne pouvait pas lui avoir caché le fait qu'il avait été agressé par un autre soldat. Ou même chahuté en raison de son homosexualité. Ils se disaient tout ou presque.

\- Il l'a envoyé à l'hôpital avec plusieurs côtes cassées et un fracture du crâne. L'armée l'a alors renvoyé sans délai. Ils ont prétexté des désobéissances aux ordres pour que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas et qu'elle n'entache pas la réputation de l'organisation dans son ensemble. Mais mon ami savait qu'il recommencerait … il savait qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

Castiel ferma alors les yeux pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il se savait sur le point de pleurer et il avait envie de garder un peu de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait avoir autant de haine. Comment on pouvait vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un simplement en raison de ses préférences sexuelles, de sa couleur de peau ou de quoi que ce soit qui le rendait différent. Il savait que le monde regorgeait de personnes de ce genre mais il n'avait jamais été confronté à l'une d'elle directement. Ce que Gabriel lui disait lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas encore tout dit.

\- Mon ami a gardé un œil sur lui même après qu'il ait quitté l'armée à son tour. Il avait la sensation qu'il préparait quelque chose et … de toute évidence, il avait des complices à droite et à gauche. Il a fini par apprendre pour l'homosexualité d'Adam. Je ne sais pas comment mais quelqu'un lui en a probablement parlé. Il est devenu une cible pour lui.

Castiel secoua la tête en posant ses deux mains sur son visage. Ce n'était pas possible. Il refusait que quelqu'un ait pu faire du mal à son petit ami. Il avait eu raison de penser qu'il n'était pas suffisamment solide pour entendre ce que Gabriel avait à dire. Chacun des mots qu'il prononçaient le détruisait un peu plus. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Gabriel le regardait avec les yeux brillants. Il semblait lui aussi sur le point de pleurer.

\- Il ne m'en a pas dit plus ce jour là et … j'étais ivre moi même … je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il me disait. Je ne pensais pas que cela avait réellement de l'importance. Adam était mort et ce type ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Il y a quelques mois maintenant, mon ami est mort d'une overdose. Dans ses affaires, j'ai trouvé des lettres … des lettres que certains soldats avaient reçues de cet enfoiré qui les surveillait. Toutes contenaient des menaces plus ou moins claires. Elles n'étaient pas signées mais elles provenaient toutes du même homme et …

Gabriel s'interrompit et retira sa main du bras de Castiel. Ce dernier écarta alors les siennes de son visage et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se força à garder les yeux rivés sur Gabriel. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vie s'acharnait ainsi sur lui. Il en avait assez.

\- J'ai commencé à fouiller à droite et à gauche … j'ai mené ma propre enquête. Castiel, ce que j'ai découvert est … je devais venir te le dire. J'aurais pu agir dans ton dos mais j'estimais que tu avais le droit de savoir. Cet homme a … je crois … non, je sais que cet homme a retrouvé Adam après son accident. Je suis sûr qu'il avait des complices au sein de l'hôpital où il se trouvait et qu'il …

Castiel lui fit alors signe de se taire. Il savait ce qu'il allait entendre mais il n'en était pas capable. Car ce que Gabriel était venu lui avouer bouleverserait toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se plonger dedans pour faire sortir la vérité. Mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'être la personne idéale pour ça. Il n'avait pas d'influence et plus aucun contact au sein de l'armée. Il aurait aimé que Gabriel ne vienne pas le voir.

\- Tu penses qu'il ne s'est pas suicidé c'est ça ? Demanda t-il après de longues secondes de silence.

Gabriel hocha alors la tête lentement et Castiel laissa échapper un sanglot. Il avait la sensation que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Il n'avait pas accepté la mort d'Adam. Il savait qu'il ne le pourrait jamais. Mais un suicide était quelque chose sur quoi personne n'avait de maîtrise. Un meurtre en revanche … cela impliquait qu'il y avait des coupables … des personnes à qui s'en prendre. Castiel avait peur de ce que cela impliquait. Peur de ce que cela le pousserait à faire. Si toutefois Gabriel avait raison, il allait devoir se venger. Il retrouverait cet homme et lui ferait payer la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'envisageait même pas de le traduire en justice. Non. Il le tuerait.

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'il a été assassiné. Ils ont déguisé ça en suicide et tout le monde y a cru parce qu'Adam n'allait pas bien et … parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à surmonter sa blessure. Mais je sais à présent qu'il n'aurait pas choisi la mort de lui même … il était plus fort que ça. Il ne t'aurait pas abandonné. Il t'aimait bien trop.

Castiel continua de pleurer en silence durant quelques secondes. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête à présent. Il aurait du savoir qu'Adam était incapable de mettre fin à ses jours. Il aurait du comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas baissé les bras. Il avait un genou à terre mais il aurait surmonté l'épreuve. Il avait cru ce que les médecins avaient dit simplement parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Il avait manqué de confiance en son petit ami. Il avait eu tort. Il avait perdu cinq ans à croire à un mensonge. Et à présent, tout était bouleversé. Adam avait été tué. On lui avait arraché l'homme qu'il aimait simplement parce qu'il était gay. Il se sentait trahi et coupable. Il aurait du savoir. Il aurait du deviner que quelque chose clochait. Qu'Adam ne l'aurait jamais abandonné.

\- Mon Dieu, souffla t-il alors. Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Gabriel reprit alors la parole.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses parce que je suis passé par là moi aussi. Tu te dis que tu aurais du deviner … que tu aurais du comprendre. Mais personne n'aurait pu savoir. Ils ont fait les choses bien.

\- Je n'avais pas le droit de douter de lui … d'accepter simplement son suicide sans même me poser de questions. J'aurais du savoir qu'il était plus fort que ça … j'ai douté de lui et j'ai douté de la force de son amour … de sa force tout court d'ailleurs. Quel genre de petit ami cela fait il de moi hein ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas tout de suite et Castiel détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Par où devait il commencer ? Si tout ceci s'avérait vrai, il devait agir. Commencer par trouver des preuves puis par trouver qui était responsable de la mort de son petit ami. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Il pouvait compter sur Meg et Gabriel. Mais il allait devoir également mettre Kate au courant … Dean et Sam et … Castiel ne parvenait plus à respirer. Ses poumons le brûlaient et sa gorge semblait avoir doublée de volume. Il se leva de sa chaise en titubant et se pencha en avant pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Il entendit Gabriel se remettre debout à son tour et s'approcher de lui. Quand il posa une main sur son épaule, Castiel ferma les yeux.

\- Cela fait de toi quelqu'un de normal … quelqu'un d'accablé par le chagrin et la perte de l'homme qu'il aimait. Adam n'allait pas bien et il … il s'était renfermé sur lui même. Il refusait de parler. Il était en pleine dépression et son suicide était quelque chose de plausible. Quelque chose d'envisageable. Son meurtre en revanche … cela continue de me sembler surréaliste alors même que je suis presque sûr de moi. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Castiel. Parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois fort … et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à le venger.

Castiel savait que Gabriel avait raison. Mais cela ne changeait en rien la souffrance qui l'avait envahi et lui donnait la sensation qu'il sombrait à nouveau. C'était comme apprendre la mort d'Adam à nouveau. Il avait envie de se raccrocher au fait qu'à présent, il avait quelqu'un à qui reprocher sa disparition. Quelqu'un sur qui passer sa colère. Cela lui offrirait peut être une chance de faire enfin son deuil. Mais il ne parvenait pas à y penser pour le moment.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas le nom de cet homme … mais je sais qu'on finira par le trouver ensemble. J'ai besoin de toi Castiel. Tu dois le faire. Tu dois te montrer fort pour Adam … pour le venger et venger au passage tous ceux qui ont été victimes comme lui de ce monstre.

Castiel hocha alors lentement la tête. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à ses erreurs quand il aurait réussi à se débarrasser de l'enfoiré qui avait tué son petit ami. Il se redressa doucement et s'essuya le visage. Adam méritait d'être vengé. Cela permettrait à Castiel de sa racheter pour les cinq années où il avait ignoré la véritable raison de sa mort. Les cinq années où il avait cru à un mensonge.

\- Ok … ok, par quoi on commence, souffla t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme.

Gabriel le regarda une seconde avec les sourcils froncés avant d'hocher la tête. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir à table et attendit que Castiel ait pris de nouveau place en face de lui.

\- On doit trouver des preuves avant tout. On va fouiller les affaires d'Adam … voir si oui ou non, il avait reçu des lettres de menaces. Ensuite, il faudra trouver la personne qui les a écrites. Quand on aura son identité, on pourra …

\- Le tuer, compléta Castiel déterminé.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cet homme vivre. Pas alors qu'il avait tué l'homme qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il avait gâché sa vie et celle de Kate. C'était un monstre et le monde se porterait mieux s'il n'en faisait plus parti. Castiel avait toujours été opposé à la peine de mort mais c'était différent. Cette fois, il jugeait que c'était l'unique solution viable. Il allait venger Adam.

\- Le tuer, oui, confirma Gabriel.

Castiel n'était pas vraiment surpris de l'entendre abonder dans son sens. Il savait que Gabriel avait toujours eu à cœur de voler aux secours de ceux qui étaient victimes de la cruauté des autres. Jusque là, ça n'avait jamais été aussi grave et il avait eu recours à des solutions moins radicales. Mais Castiel ne doutait pas une seconde de vouloir le meurtrier d'Adam mort à son tour. Il ne devait plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Ils ne devaient surtout pas lui laisser la moindre chance de briser d'autres familles … d'autres vies.

\- Castiel je suis désolé, déclara ensuite Gabriel d'une voix douce.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna aussitôt Castiel.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Pour tout je suppose … pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt … pour ne pas avoir plus d'informations à te donner … pour ne pas pouvoir m'en occuper seul et … pour te confronter à la réalité de manière aussi brutale. Je ne sais pas … simplement pour ne pas pouvoir en faire plus. J'aurais aimé t'épargner toutes ces souffrances. J'aurais aimé avoir pu sauver Adam.

Castiel ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui était reconnaissant d'être venu le trouver. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter la vérité mais il était satisfait de la connaître. Cela lui donnait une chance d'agir. Cela ne ramènerait pas Adam. Cela ne ferait pas disparaître le chagrin qu'il ressentait mais cela le forçait à envisager les choses sous un autre angle. Il était coupable de ne pas avoir compris que le suicide d'Adam était un mensonge mais il ne se sentait plus coupable de sa mort. Il y avait un seul responsable et c'était l'homme qu'il allait tuer. Ensuite, il pourrait peut être reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il l'espérait. Ce n'était toutefois pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu … comment je n'ai pas pu avoir des soupçons plus tôt. Et probablement que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que quelque chose clochait. Mais … ce que tu viens de me dire est un … soulagement n'est pas le mot adéquat … c'est … c'est comme si la culpabilité que j'avais ressentie jusque là à l'idée de ne pas avoir compris l'importance du désespoir d'Adam avait disparu. Je n'ai plus que de la colère … de la haine contre celui qui est responsable de sa mort. Mais plus contre moi … plus de la même manière. Je ne sais pas si ce que je dis à un sens mais c'est ce que je ressens, confia t-il.

Gabriel ne semblait pas choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel avait du mal à s'expliquer mais à mesure que les secondes passaient, tout devenait plus clair dans son esprit. La mort d'Adam n'était pas moins horrible ou plus facile à accepter parce qu'il en connaissait la cause réelle. Mais à présent, le rôle qu'il avait joué était différent. Il avait toujours cru qu'il aurait pu sauver d'Adam. Qu'il aurait du le sauver. Il savait à présent qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance. Bien sûr, il continuait de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir compris avant qu'il s'était trompé. Mais il ne se sentait plus responsable de sa mort. Et il se détestait de s'en sentir soulagé.

\- Je te promets qu'on va le venger … je te promets que je ne laisserais pas tomber avant qu'on ait retrouvé ce salopard. Il va payer, jura Gabriel.

Castiel ne doutait pas une seconde de sa détermination. Pas plus qu'il n'avait peur de le voir le laisser en plan. De toute évidence, il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé et il était déterminé à se racheter. Castiel comptait sur lui. Il venait juste de bouleverser sa vie et de lui offrir une chance incroyable. Il allait la saisir. Il savait qu'Adam n'aurait probablement pas cautionné la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Il lui aurait très certainement reproché de ne pas être capable de rester maître de ses émotions. De faire les choix moralement acceptables. Mais il savait également que son petit ami aurait réagi exactement de la même façon. Il aurait tué quiconque lui aurait fait du mal. Ce n'était peut être pas moral mais c'était nécessaire. Cet homme devait mourir.

\- Je n'en doute pas … Je le traquerais jusqu'au jour où je mettrais la main sur lui … il … il a gâché ma vie … il m'a détruit et il m'a poussé à m'en vouloir chaque jour pendant cinq longues années. Il m'a privé de l'homme que j'aimais, Kate de sa seule famille et …

Il se retint d'aborder le sujet de Dean et Sam. Il ne voulait pas mettre Gabriel au courant de leur existence. Pas tant qu'eux ne savaient pas ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ils avaient le droit de savoir. Il les mettrait au courant quand tout serait fini. Ou peut être avant. A vrai dire, il n'était pas encore totalement sûr. Dean pourrait l'aider. Il était fort possible qu'il ait des relations au sein de l'armée qui leur ouvriraient des portes. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de problèmes en plus de ceux qu'il devait déjà gérer. Une nouvelle fois, sa situation faisait écho à celle d'Adam. Lui aussi était gay et lui aussi aurait pu être une cible pour l'homme qui avait tué son demi frère. Il avait eu la chance de lui échapper. Mais cela pourrait ne pas durer. Castiel avait énormément de choses à prendre en considération. Il allait devoir faire le point avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit. Adam aurait du vivre … on aurait du pouvoir vieillir côte à côte. Mais il me l'a enlevé. Il ne l'emportera pas au paradis.

\- Tu sais qu'Adam n'aurait probablement pas été d'accord, rappela Gabriel aussitôt.

Castiel savait qu'il ressentait le besoin de se rassurer sur le fait que Castiel ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Le jeune docteur était déterminé.

\- Il ne l'aurait peut être pas été mais je sais qu'il aurait fait la même chose s'il avait été à ma place, avança t-il avec certitude.

Adam était quelqu'un de paradoxalement pacifiste. Il avait beau avoir été un soldat une bonne partie de sa vie, il n'aimait pas la violence. Ce qui l'avait séduit dans l'armée était l'idée de faire quelque chose de sa vie. D'être utile. De défendre la paix. Il était prêt à se montrer violent si c'était nécessaire mais il n'était jamais plus heureux que quand une mission se passait sans qu'il ait besoin de sortir son arme. Il n'était pas soldat pour tuer des gens. Il était soldat pour les sauver.

Toutefois, Castiel savait que cela ne s'appliquait pas lui. Si quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal, il l'aurait tué sans hésiter.

\- Sans doute oui. Tu sais, il t'aimait vraiment comme un fou, assura Gabriel en souriant.

Castiel n'en avait jamais douté. Il avait eu peur que son amour n'ait pas suffi à sauver son petit ami mais il n'avait absolument jamais eu le moindre doute de la force de celui d'Adam. C'était une des choses qui lui avait permis de rester debout après sa mort. Une des rares choses qui lui donnait encore de la force. A présent, c'était principalement la colère qui le motivait. Le désir de vengeance. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort.

\- Quand il m'a parlé de toi pour la première fois, j'ai compris que tu étais l'homme de sa vie. Qu'il t'aimait plus que la vie elle même. C'était beau à voir … magnifique. J'étais jaloux de lui parfois. J'avais Kali mais mes sentiments n'ont jamais été aussi forts pour elle. Vous étiez … c'est comme si vous étiez des âmes sœurs. Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose en quoi je crois mais Adam avait presque réussi à me convaincre.

Castiel sourit tristement. C'était la première fois que l'une des personnes qui avaient servi avec Adam lui tenait de tels propos. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu écho de la manière dont les camarades d'Adam le percevaient. Il ne savait pas non plus comment ils percevaient les sentiments de son petit ami pour lui. Entendre Gabriel lui assurer que son amour était évident lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait peut être gardé pour lui le fait qu'il était un homme mais il n'avait pas réussi à camoufler la force de son amour. Leur histoire avait été belle. Elle avait été unique et Castiel ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre quelque chose de semblable à nouveau.

\- Il tenait beaucoup à toi aussi, expliqua t-il alors en regardant Gabriel droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Visiblement, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

\- Tu n'en as peut être pas conscience mais tu étais plus qu'un ami pour lui. Tu étais comme son frère. Il me parlait souvent de toi. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout te confier. Il n'y avait que trois personnes au sein de l'armée en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour se montrer totalement honnête … Joshua, Rachel et toi … mais c'était de toi dont il parlait le plus souvent.

\- C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, souligna Gabriel.

\- Le meilleur, confirma Castiel aussitôt.

Il savait que Gabriel était de son avis. Adam avait laissé une bonne impression chez toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyées. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de personnes présentes à son enterrement pour le réaliser. Il avait été respecté dans l'armée mais également dans sa vie personnelle et civile. Tout le monde l'aimait. Tout le monde sauf le salopard qui l'avait tué. Depuis qu'il l'avait appris, Castiel s'était surtout concentré sur les émotions que cela avait créées chez lui et sur la colère et la haine qu'il ressentait. Mais il n'avait pas encore pris une seconde pour penser à ce que cela avait du faire ressentir à Adam juste avant qu'il ne meurt. Qu'avait il pensé juste avant de se faire tuer ? Avait il regretté ce qu'il était ? Etait il en colère ou juste déçu de se retrouver confronté à la cruauté du monde qu'il avait cherchée à ignorer jusque là ? Avait il été soulagé de mourir alors qu'il était au plus mal psychologiquement parlant ? Castiel sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il aurait pu vivre une belle vie avec Adam. On l'en avait privé. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait haïr quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il était différent.

\- Tu devras lui dire, déclara alors Gabriel d'une voix forte.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne voyait pas où l'ancien soldat voulait en venir.

\- Dire quoi et à qui ? Demanda t-il alors que les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues.

Gabriel lui saisit la main par dessus la table et la serra dans la sienne avant de répondre.

\- Tu devras dire à cet enfoiré qu'il a privé le monde d'un homme bien et que tu ne fais que rééquilibrer la balance. Tu devras lui dire qu'il n'a pas réussi et que tu continues de l'aimer. Qu'il y aura toujours des hommes pour aimer d'autres hommes et des femmes pour aimer d'autres femmes. Je refuse qu'il pense avoir gagner avant de mourir. Et il ne faudra surtout pas que tu pleures devant lui. Parce que ce serait lui faire trop plaisir.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il avait dit ce qu'il pensait à voix haute ou si Gabriel avait simplement deviné ce qui se passait dans sa tête. A vrai dire, ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Il avait la sensation d'avoir trouvé un ami en Gabriel. Il avait fini par oublier son existence. Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Mais ils avaient quelque chose en commun. Ils aimaient tous les deux Adam et ils voulaient tous les deux le venger. Ils avaient une chance ensemble. Ils auraient le soutien de Meg et peut être celui de Dean si toutefois il acceptait de s'en mêler. La mort d'Adam ne resterait pas impunie. Castiel le refusait. Et peu importe ce que cela leur coûtait. Il se fichait de finir en prison. Ou mort. Il emporterait l'homme qui avait tué Adam avec lui. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

\- Merci d'être venu me trouver Gabriel. Le fait que tu m'aies mis au courant a beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Et je sais qu'Adam t'en serait reconnaissant.

Ou il me détesterait de t'avoir exposé à un danger évident. De te faire courir un risque.

\- C'est en venant ici que tu veilles sur moi comme tu le lui avais promis. Si tu ne m'avais rien dit, la culpabilité aurait fini par me tuer. Tu viens de me sauver la vie Gabriel. Je veux que tu le saches.

L'ancien soldat hocha alors la tête et Castiel sut aussitôt que le message était passé. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait eu l'approbation d'Adam ou si son petit ami l'aurait encouragé le venger si toutefois ils pouvaient communiquer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait pas d'autres options. L'armée ne traiterait jamais le problème. Ils chercheraient à l'étouffer. Castiel le refusait. L'homme qui avait tué Adam avait signé son arrêt de mort cinq ans plus tôt. Et il était réellement temps que la sentence soit appliquée. Il n'y en avait qu'une à la hauteur de l'acte. Œil pour œil. Dent pour dent disait on. Ca n'avait jamais été aussi vrai pour Castiel.


	26. La force de l'habitude

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 26ème chapitre et Michael fait son retour. Je tiens ici à rappeler que ce n'est que temporaire bien sûr.**

**Dans ce chapitre, Dean prend conscience de quelque chose de crucial. Et comme d'habitude, il ne réagit pas comme il devrait.**

**J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas trop après la lecture.**

**Merci de m'écrire et de me lire**

**A jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre:**

**Say something de A Great Big World et Christina Aguilera (cette chanson, en plus d'être magnifique, colle parfaitement à la situation décrite dans le chapitre, je vous la recommande vivement)**

**Chapitre 26 : La force de l'habitude**

_« Entreprendre de consoler quelqu'un qui veut être inconsolable, c'est lui disputer la seule consolation qui lui reste »_

_Marie du Deffand_

Dean luttait contre lui même depuis trois jours et il pouvait sentir ses bonnes résolutions s'effriter une à une. Depuis sa visite au cimetière, il avait décidé de reprendre les choses en mains et de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

Il avait commencé par aller voir tous ses amis un à un pour s'excuser auprès d'eux et leur demander de lui pardonner son comportement des derniers mois. Il avait passé une après midi entière en compagnie de Benny et Andrea et de leur fils Tyler – Ty- qui n'avait encore que quelques jours.

Il reprit ensuite contact avec ses anciens hommes. Il leur donna de ses nouvelles et leur assura qu'il ne resterait plus silencieux à partir de maintenant.

Dean était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à passer outre ses craintes d'être jugé et regardé avec pitié. Il avait également vaincu la jalousie qu'il ressentait en voyant les autres faire tout ce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire.

Le jeune soldat avait vraiment envie d'avancer. Entendre Sam parler à leur père avait été un déclic pour lui. Il avait compris énormément de choses en écoutant les paroles de son frère. Il avait réalisé combien il avait été égoïste. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser ses proches de côté. Il refusait de les faire souffrir. Il avait longtemps cru que tous cherchaient à le contrôler. Qu'ils voulaient prendre ses décisions à sa place parce qu'ils l'en croyaient incapable à présent. Il s'était trompé. Ils étaient inquiets pour lui. Ils n'aimaient pas le voir souffrir et son désespoir rejaillissait sur eux. Ils avaient mal pour lui. Dean refusait de leur faire subir ça. Il devait se reprendre en mains et faire en sorte de trouver une issue. Il allait se battre et il allait gagner.

Son rétablissement passait également par un travail physique et psychologique nécessaire. Il expliqua à Chuck qu'il était prêt à tout pour vaincre ses séquelles respiratoires et s'habituer pour de bon à sa prothèse. Il accepta enfin de s'ouvrir un peu à son nouveau psychologue. Le docteur Turner était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui semblait perpétuellement en colère contre tout et tout le monde. Il était brusque et cinglant. Mais il savait écouter. Il ne faisait aucun cadeau à Dean et le poussait souvent dans ses derniers retranchements. Leurs premiers rendez vous s'étaient soldés par des départs précipités du jeune soldat. Mais il lui avait été chaudement recommandé par Chuck et Dean avait confiance en lui. Il se força à y retourner à chaque fois. Après quelques rendez vous mouvementés mais menés à terme, il réussit enfin à s'ouvrir et à parler de lui. Rufus Turner n'avait jamais été soldat comme lui et mais semblait le comprendre parfaitement. Il lui faisait du bien et Dean avait bien l'intention de faire les efforts nécessaires pour avancer de ce côté également.

Le jeune soldat se décida ensuite à faire le grand ménage chez lui. Il rangea son ancien uniforme dans un carton avec les médailles reçues et tous les souvenirs qui le rattachaient encore à l'armée dont il ne faisait plus parti. Il entreposa le carton dans un de ses placards puis commença à ranger sur ses étagères toutes les affaires qu'il avait jusque là gardées rangées. Il avait refusé de faire de son appartement un « chez lui » confortable. Il n'acceptait pas sa nouvelle vie et refusait de se sentir bien dans cet endroit. Mais il était temps pour lui d'admettre qu'il était ce qu'il était et qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de composer avec. C'était un premier pas.

Il commença à sortir plus régulièrement de chez lui également. Il devait s'habituer au regard des autres et apprivoiser enfin sa nouvelle apparence. Les premiers jours ne furent pas simples à gérer. Il retomba plusieurs fois dans ses travers et s'enferma durant des heures entières dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Mais après quelques tentatives plus ou moins infructueuses, il finit par réussir à accepter qu'on le regarde. Plus il s'entraînait avec sa prothèse et plus il se sentait à nouveau normal.

Il ne lui restait alors plus qu'à trouver un nouvel objectif à atteindre, une nouvelle carrière et se lancer tête baissée dedans. Il n'avait pas fait d'études mais il n'était pas stupide. Il pouvait parfaitement réussir dans une autre branche que celle dans laquelle il avait évolué durant sept années.

Il accepta les brochures que Turner lui donna sur les universités du coin. Il pouvait parfaitement reprendre ses études et obtenir un diplôme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait.

Sa dernière bonne résolution était de faire le ménage dans ses sentiments. C'était sans nul doute ce qui était le plus compliqué pour lui. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé et même s'il faisait des progrès dans tous les autres aspects de sa vie, celui là continuait de lui poser problème.

Il continuait de ressentir quelque chose d'étrange vis à vis de Castiel Novak. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé s'il comptait ou non rencontrer Kate Milligan. Et il ne parvenait pas encore à faire le deuil de Jimmy. Il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça s'il voulait réellement s'en sortir. Il était déterminé mais encore perdu. Il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps.

Il commença par changer le nom de Jimmy dans son portable de le remplacer par « Castiel Novak ». Il ne l'appela pas pour autant. Ne lui envoya pas de messages. Il savait qu'il lui avait promis de se décider sur ce qu'il voulait faire de leur « relation ». Il comptait bien y parvenir. Il devait tout d'abord définir avec précision la nature de ses sentiments pour son ancien docteur. C'était effrayant. Dean était terrifié à l'idée de mettre un mot définitif sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Sur cette connexion étrange qu'il avait ressentie dès leur première rencontre. Sur ce que Jimmy avait éveillé chez lui quand ils discutaient ensemble.

Dean n'avait aimé qu'un homme dans sa vie mais il l'avait aimé de toutes ses forces. Il savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on tombait amoureux. Il l'avait déjà vécu une fois. Et il ne pouvait pas nier que ce que Jimmy avait éveillé chez lui ressemblait fortement à ce que Michael avait fait naître en lui sept ans plus tôt. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait sa véritable identité, ses sentiments avaient changé à nouveau. Il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Castiel. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait des prémices d'un sentiment amoureux ou d'une belle et forte amitié. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être encore capable d'aimer quelqu'un. Il ne se voyait pas dans une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Il ne pensait pas être suffisamment fort. Il y avait également son problème physique qu'il n'avait toujours pas réglé. Il était perdu. Mais il avait besoin d'avancer.

Castiel était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait fini par l'accepter. Il savait que dans d'autres circonstances, s'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar et avant sa blessure, il aurait probablement été séduit par lui. Il avait tout pour lui plaire. Il était attirant et gentil. Il était intelligent. Mais il était également l'ancien petit ami de son demi frère et toujours amoureux de lui. Cela compliquait considérablement les choses.

Il se demandait si devenir ami avec Castiel était une bonne chose. Il pensait réellement pouvoir lui parler. Le jeune docteur était capable de l'écouter sans le juger. Il le lui avait prouvé quand ils s'étaient échangés des messages. Mais il continuait d'être mal à l'aise en sa présence. Principalement parce qu'il ressentait des choses fortes pour lui. Et parler avec lui lui manquait cruellement. Jimmy lui manquait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à nouveau à lui. Pouvoir lui parler de toutes les choses qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il rêvait de pouvoir échanger à nouveau des messages avec lui.

Le manque était presque physique. C'était une douleur sourde au creux de son estomac qui refusait de s'en aller. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'ignorer. Elle grandissait jour après jour et créait en lui un vide immense que seul Castiel semblait pouvoir combler.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en parler. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas fait le point sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il était déterminé à ne pas lui envoyer de messages. Mais il était proche de craquer un peu plus chaque jour. Et quand il commença à recevoir des messages du jeune docteur, il dut se forcer à ne pas répondre.

**Castiel : Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler pour le moment mais nos messages me manquent.**

Dean avait effacé celui là presque aussitôt. Il l'avait lu à maintes reprises et avait longuement hésité à répondre. Mais il n'en avait pas encore le courage. Et ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée. Se lancer dans une relation – de quelque nature que ce soit – avec Castiel sans y être prêt les conduirait tous les deux à la catastrophe.

**Castiel : J'ai pensé à toi aujourd'hui en regardant un documentaire sur les abeilles à nouveau. Je crois que je développe une fascination étrange pour ces petites bêtes. Tu savais qu'elles travaillaient toujours en équipe sans jamais contester leur hiérarchie ?**

Ce message fit sourire Dean et son cœur s'emballa quand il réalisa combien ces quelques mots lui faisaient plaisir. Il l'effaça également.

**Castiel : Dean, j'aimerais vraiment te parler. Il y a des choses dont on doit discuter ensemble. Appelle moi …**

Le jeune soldat sentit les larmes monter en recevant ce message. Il les essuya rageusement du revers de la main mais n'effaça pas pour autant le SMS. Il n'avait pas envie de se demander pourquoi.

**Castiel : Dean, s'il te plait … j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et ça ne peut être que toi. S'il te plait … ne m'ignore pas maintenant. Je t'en supplie …**

Ce quatrième message ébranla toutes les certitudes de Dean. Il avait du mal à lutter contre son envie de répondre. De dire qu'il était là pour Castiel. Qu'il pouvait l'aider. Il devina le désespoir du jeune homme dans les mots employés. Il savait qu'il ne cherchait pas uniquement à le faire plier. Il avait réellement besoin de lui. Mais c'était trop tôt. Il avait encore besoin de temps. Il ouvrit un message pour l'expliquer à Castiel mais un nouveau message l'interrompit quelques secondes plus tard.

**Castiel : Oublie mon dernier message. Je suis juste fatigué je suppose. Prends le temps nécessaire. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là et qu'en ce qui me concerne la décision est prise. Je veux qu'on soit amis. **

Dean posa alors son téléphone sur sa table basse et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait la sensation qu'un étau se refermait autour de lui, l'emprisonnant sans espoir de pouvoir fuir. Il étouffait. Il avait du mal à respirer et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour se sentir mieux. Rien si ce n'était contacter Castiel et croiser les doigts pour que les choses s'arrangent. Mais le dernier message du jeune docteur le faisait douter à nouveau. Il déglutit avec peine. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il attendait pour prendre sa décision. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver des réponses à toutes ces questions sans être confronté à la source principale de son mal être. Mais il ne parvenait pas à franchir ce dernier pas. Il avait besoin que Castiel le convainque. Qu'il trouve les mots justes. Qu'il dise quelque chose. Sauf que Dean ne savait pas quoi. Et c'était là tout le problème.

Mais rester à attendre que le jeune docteur accomplisse un miracle n'était pas non plus une solution viable. Dean en avait conscience. Il reprit alors son téléphone et fouilla dans son répertoire. Il s'arrêta sur le nom de « Castiel », laissa son doigt effleurer la touche d'appel avant de renoncer. Il était à un carrefour important. Soit il se décidait à l'appeler et à prendre un risque. Soit il choisissait de se protéger d'une déception hypothétique même s'il devait en souffrir.

Castiel s'était montré sincère envers lui. Il s'était montré juste et honnête. Il avait fait en sorte que les choses fonctionnent. Le problème venait de Dean et de lui seul. Il avait besoin de certitudes. Il avait besoin de savoir. Même si dans un coin de son esprit, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle était encore camouflée par la souffrance accumulée ces derniers temps mais elle finirait par pointer le bout de son nez et par bouleverser entièrement la vie du jeune soldat.

Que ferait il s'il réalisait qu'il était amoureux de Castiel ? Que pourrait il faire pour lutter contre ça ? En avait il seulement envie ? Il attendait un signe. Du destin. Du jeune docteur. De n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau déclic. Ou il finirait par renoncer. Il finirait par baisser les bras.

Dean se concentra à nouveau sur les noms de son répertoire et composa finalement le numéro de Michael. Il avait besoin d'un ami à ses côtés. Et il avait la sensation que son ancien petit ami jouait un rôle important dans cette histoire. Il espérait qu'en le voyant, la réponse à toutes ses questions s'imposerait à lui.

Michael accepta de venir le voir le soir même. Dean éteignit ensuite son téléphone pour ne plus avoir à lire des messages de Castiel. Il prit une douche rapide, prépara des pâtes au cas où son ancien petit ami aurait faim et s'installa ensuite devant la télévision pour se changer les idées.

Quand Michael sonna enfin à sa porte, il lui cria d'entrer et l'attendit patiemment sur son canapé. Il apparut dans son champ de vision quelques secondes plus tard. Dean lui adressa un sourire puis l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce que Michael fit sans hésiter.

\- Comment vas tu ? Demanda t-il ensuite en regardant Dean dans les yeux.

Le jeune soldat ne voulait pas parler de Castiel avec lui. Il estimait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Michael était encore amoureux de lui et il aurait été injuste d'évoquer avec lui les sentiments qu'il avait développés pour un autre homme. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en se massant la cuisse gauche distraitement.

\- Je suppose que ça va mieux, répondit il finalement.

\- Tu supposes ?

Dean savait que Michael le connaissait trop bien pour accepter ses mensonges. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Ils avaient vécus sept années ensemble. Ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre.

\- Je suppose parce que je n'en suis pas sûr … pas encore. Mais je finirais par l'être. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

\- Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé en tout cas. J'aime passer du temps avec toi.

Dean se demanda alors à quel point venir ici faisait souffrir son ancien petit ami. Il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et il espérait sincèrement qu'il se satisfaisait de leur nouvelle relation. Etre ami avec quelqu'un qu'on aimait n'était probablement pas quelque chose de facile. Dean fronça les sourcils. C'était peut être ce qui le bloquait avec Castiel. Il savait que le jeune docteur n'était pas prêt à avoir une relation amoureuse et qu'il tenait encore trop à Adam pour avoir de tels sentiments pour un autre homme. Ils ne pourraient être qu'amis. Peut être Dean avait il des sentiments trop forts pour lui pour se contenter de si peu. Cette simple idée lui fit tourner la tête et il ne revint à lui que lorsque Michael posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Hé bébé, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Michael l'appelait toujours « bébé » quand ils étaient encore ensemble. C'était affectueux et tendre. Dean aimait l'entendre dans sa bouche. Cela lui rappelait les bons moments passés ensemble. Il ne savait si son ex l'avait utilisé volontairement ou si cela lui avait échappé. Il ne voulait pas lui poser la question.

\- Je ne sais pas Mike, souffla t-il finalement parce qu'il devait parler.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir pris conscience de quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nier plus longtemps. Il était tombé amoureux de Castiel. Pas du docteur contre qui il avait eu tant de rancoeur et tant de haine. Mais de l'homme que Castiel était quand il lui envoyait des messages sous son pseudonyme. De celui qui l'avait écouté et qui s'était confié à lui. Dean était tombé amoureux de Jimmy sans jamais le voir. Et Jimmy était Castiel. L'homme qui avait partagé la vie de son demi frère et qui en était toujours amoureux. Qui le serait probablement toujours. Il ne pouvait pas être amis avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça. Il ne pourrait malheureusement jamais rien avoir de plus. Il le savait. Castiel n'était pas prêt. Et le fait que Dean soit lié à Adam par le sang rendait probablement les choses plus compliquées encore. Ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Mais Dean refusait également d'être l'ami de Castiel. Il en souffrirait trop. Le jeune docteur allait devoir le comprendre. Dean devait renoncer à lui. Ou attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Qu'il tombe à son tour amoureux de lui. Même s'il avait la conviction que cela n'arriverait jamais. Si seulement Castiel lui disait ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre … ces quelques mots qui changeraient tout. Il avait juste besoin de les entendre. De savoir qu'il existait une chance … un espoir.

\- Je suis là maintenant et tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, déclara Michael après de longues secondes.

Dean leva alors les yeux sur lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas être toujours amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi fallait il que sa vie soit aussi compliquée ? Il était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Mais la vie semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait pu aimer Michael. Il aurait été heureux avec lui. Tout était naturel quand il était à côté du jeune homme. Il se sentait aimé et désiré. Il se sentait en sécurité. Michael était l'homme parfait. Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, il ne l'aimait plus.

\- Mike … est ce que tu … est ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? Demanda alors le jeune soldat.

Il savait que cette question bouleverserait son ancien petit ami. Mais il savait également qu'il ne lui mentirait pas. Il avait toujours été honnête avec lui.

\- Tu sais bien que oui, répondit Michael en souriant tristement.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils. C'était peut être la solution à tous ses problèmes. Il lui suffisait de cesser de lutter. De reprendre les choses là où il les avait laissées avec Michael. Le temps finirait peut être par effacer les sentiments qu'il avait pour Castiel et par raviver la flamme qu'il avait un temps connu avec son ex. Ils feraient leur vie ensemble et Dean n'aurait plus besoin de se poser de questions sur ses sentiments. Il serait facile de retomber dans les vieux schémas. De faire à nouveau ce que son corps et son cœur avaient appris à faire durant sept ans. Il rendrait Michael heureux et finirait peut être par l'être à son tour. C'était probablement injuste vis à vis du jeune homme et également terriblement égoïste. Mais Dean était fatigué de se battre. Epuisé par tout ce dont il avait pris conscience à l'instant. Michael était là pour lui. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Et il l'aimait. Dean ne pouvait rien demander de plus.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Michael sourit à nouveau et attrapa la main du jeune soldat pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Parce que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse qui soit au monde. Parce que tu es beau. Que tu me fais rire et que je me sens bien avec toi. Parce que tu es l'homme de ma vie.

Dean aimait ce qu'il entendait. Il aurait simplement aimer que ces mots soient prononcés par Castiel. Il se mordilla la lèvre une seconde et prit finalement une décision. Il avait besoin d'être heureux maintenant. Pas dans deux mois ou dix ans. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de positif dans sa vie. Et puisque Castiel n'était pas capable de le lui apporter, il ne lui restait que Michael.

\- Je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir, confia t-il finalement.

\- Je ne suis pas parti Dean. Je suis là. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises clairement ce que tu veux … ce que tu attends de moi. Je suis prêt à tout te donner du moment que tu me le demandes.

Une nouvelle fois, c'était exactement les mots que le jeune soldat avait besoin d'entendre. Ceux qu'il aurait aimé que Castiel prononce. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je veux juste être heureux, murmura t-il.

\- Je peux faire en sorte que tu le sois … que nous le soyons tous les deux. Mais tu dois être sûr de toi Dean.

Le jeune soldat ricana alors une seconde mais se tut quand la deuxième main de Michael se posa sur sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux. Le visage de son ex était proche du sien à présent.

\- Je ne peux pas te garantir que je serais à nouveau capable de t'aimer comme avant … je te ferais peut être souffrir. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

\- Je me contenterais de ce que tu me donnes. Tes sentiments … Dean, il est normal que tu sois perdu. Pour le moment, j'ai suffisamment d'amour pour nous deux. La seule chose dont je veux être sûr c'est que tu n'agis pas uniquement parce que tu ne vas pas bien ce soir. Si tu peux me jurer que tu veux être avec moi … que tu te sens bien avec moi, alors je ferais en sorte que les choses fonctionnent.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il pensa à Castiel qui continuait de lui envoyer des messages mais était incapable de lui donner ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il avait été clair avec lui. « Je veux qu'on soit amis ». Ce n'était pas ce que le jeune soldat voulait lui. Il l'avait compris à présent. Il finit par hocher la tête. Il avait la sensation qu'en donnant son accord à Michael, il disait définitivement « au revoir » à Castiel. C'était sans nul doute mieux ainsi.

\- D'accord bébé, d'accord, accepta alors Michael.

Il combla ensuite la distance qui les séparait et vint coller ses lèvres contre celles de Dean. Les sensations étaient familières pour Dean. Elles étaient agréables. Il se laissa embrasser sans hésiter et sans chercher à réfléchir à l'engagement qu'il venait de prendre. Michael introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche et le jeune soldat vint l'effleurer du bout de la sienne. Il referma ses bras autour du cou de son ex et se laissa envahir par les sensations. Des sensations qu'il avait fini par oublier avec le temps mais qui lui semblaient parfaitement naturelles et normales. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand Michael le poussa en arrière pour le faire s'allonger sur le canapé. Il le laissa s'installer sur lui et écarta sensiblement les jambes pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Leur bouches ne se séparèrent qu'une seconde avant de se chercher à nouveau. Les mains de Michael étaient posées de chaque côté du visage de Dean pour soutenir une partie de son poids. Le jeune soldat fit un effort pour se concentrer sur le plaisir que son ex lui procurait. Son corps continuait de rester totalement désintéressé mais la plaie sur son cœur était apaisée. La douleur sourde qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours s'atténua sensiblement. Michael était un remède efficace. Son amour l'aiderait peut être à cicatriser avec le temps.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura le jeune homme avant d'embrasser Dean sur le front puis sur les joues.

Il fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres dans son cou et Dean l'encouragea en guidant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il n'était toujours pas excité mais il se sentait bien. Il fut surpris de ne pas paniquer quand Michael se releva pour glisser ses mains sous son tee shirt. Il se souleva même pour l'aider à le lui retirer. Il gémit quand son ex l'embrassa sur le torse, s'attardant ici et là avec enthousiasme. Dean avait toujours aimé faire l'amour avec Michael. Il espérait que son corps n'avait pas totalement oublié à quel point il avait pris du plaisir avec lui.

\- Je ferais en sorte que tu sois heureux … que tu sois toujours heureux. Je vais t'aider à guérir Dean. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, murmura Michael contre sa peau.

Il déposa des baisers le long de son ventre puis posa ses mains sur la ceinture de son jean. Dean se tendit aussitôt, incapable de se retenir. Il était à l'aise avec Michael mais il était également conscient que son apparence physique avait été considérablement modifiée après son accident. Il avait peur que son ex soit déçu en le voyant. Qu'il renonce et prenne la fuite. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre.

\- Je me fiche de tout ça Dean … je t'aime comme tu es, souffla Michael.

Le jeune soldat hocha alors doucement la tête. Il pouvait sentir des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il garda toutefois les yeux rivés sur Michael alors qu'il défaisait sa ceinture puis les boutons de son jean. Il recula suffisamment sur le canapé pour le lui baisser lentement. Il dut batailler une seconde quand le tissu accrocha les attaches de sa prothèse. Mais le désir dans ses yeux ne disparut pas pour autant. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Michael pouvait lui trouver. Comment il pouvait ne pas être dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait. Il déglutit avec peine alors que son ex lui retirait finalement son jean. Il posa ensuite ses mains juste au dessus de sa prothèse et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean.

\- Ca ne change rien, assura t-il ensuite avant de baisser son visage pour déposer des baiser sur la cuisse gauche du jeune soldat.

Ce dernier sentit alors les larmes redoubler d'intensité sur ses joues. Il ne chercha pas à les effacer. Il continua de regarder Michael embrasser ce qu'il restait de sa jambe avant qu'il se détache finalement sa prothèse pour la lui retirer. Le jeune soldat dut alors se forcer à ne pas détourner le regard. Michael avait les yeux rivés sur son moignon et Dean était terrifié de ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement quand son ex déposa des baisers sur les tissus cicatrisés. Quand il embrassa finalement les chairs que les médecins avaient recousues avec soin. Il frissonna quand Michael referma sa main autour de son moignon comme pour se familiariser avec lui. Il sentit enfin son corps réagir à la stimulation. Il se mordilla la lèvre, surpris par ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était presque comme si l'acceptation évidente de Michael avait débloqué quelque chose chez lui. Il n'en revenait pas.

\- Tu es toujours aussi beau Dean. Tu resteras toujours l'homme que j'aime … peu importe le reste ...peu importe que tu n'aies plus ta jambe ou que tu perdes le reste de tes membres. Je ne cesserais jamais de te désirer, assura Michael en remontant lentement le long du corps du jeune soldat.

Il posa ses mains sur l'entrejambe de ce dernier et attrapa le rebord de son boxer pour le lui retirer. Dean détourna alors les yeux. Il laissa Michael l'embrasser à nouveau sur le ventre et poussa un cri de surprise quand son ex prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Presque aussitôt, Dean sentit son corps se tendre et réagir enfin totalement à ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Son cœur s'accéléra alors que Michael faisait glisser sa langue le long de son sexe avec tendresse et un désir évident. Le jeune soldat avait la tête qui tournait. Tout allait trop vite. Mais il avait envie de continuer. Envie de voir jusqu'à où il était capable d'aller. Tout semblait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était en accord avec le reste de son corps. Il posa ses mains à l'arrière du crâne de Michael pour accompagner ses mouvements. Quand son ex relâcha finalement son sexe, il l'encouragea à se déshabiller son tour. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et retira sa chemise puis son pantalon et son caleçon. Quand il fut enfin nu, il se rallongea sur Dean et l'embrassa sur le bouche. C'était parfait. Pas parce que Michael était l'homme avec qui Dean avait envie d'être mais parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le remettre sur les rails. Parce qu'il ne craignait plus son jugement. Parce qu'il l'aimait malgré tout. Le jeune soldat répondit à son baiser avec passion et attrapa son bras pour le guider entre ses jambes.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda aussitôt Michael, visiblement inquiet que les choses n'aillent trop vite.

Dean se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de parler. Mais il était sûr d'avoir envie d'essayer. C'était sa chance et il devait la saisir. Michael acquiesça alors à son tour puis se redressa sur les genoux.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas juger bon de garder du lubrifiant chez lui quand il lui semblait évident qu'il ne ferait plus jamais l'amour avec un autre homme. Il avait tiré un trait sur sa vie sexuelle. Et à cet instant précis, cela lui semblait être la pire des décisions qu'il ait prise de sa vie. Michael prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il finit par se lever du canapé et par se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il en revint avec un tube de crème hydratante. Dean lui sourit.

\- Il va falloir improviser, plaisanta Michael en reprenant place au dessus du jeune soldat.

Il fit couler un peu de crème sur ses doigts puis en fit pénétrer un à l'intérieur du corps de Dean. Le jeune soldat n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis un moment maintenant et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand la pénétration le fit sensiblement souffrir. Michael prit alors plus de précautions et lui laissa le temps de s'habituer. Il ne commença à bouger que quand il fut évident que Dean ne souffrait plus. Il en ajouta un deuxième après quelques secondes puis un troisième. Il les retira ensuite et embrassa Dean une nouvelle fois sur la bouche.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi hein ? Demanda t-il.

\- Je suis sûr, répondit Dean malgré l'angoisse qu'il ressentait.

Michael s'installa alors entre ses jambes et le jeune soldat remonta la droite contre son corps avant de la passer autour de sa taille. La gauche resta posée sur le canapé. Michael la saisit pour l'écarter de lui puis se mit en position et propulsa finalement ses hanches en avant.

Dean avait oublié à quel point il aimait sentir le sexe de son ex en lui. Il avait oublié à quel point il était entier quand Michael était en lui. Il n'y avait rien de comparable. Rien d'aussi fort. Son corps résista une seconde mais finit par céder et par laisser Michael entrer totalement en lui. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa ensuite, les yeux fermés, la tête baissée. Il respirait bruyamment mais il gardait le contrôle.

\- Je ne te fais pas mal ? Demanda t-il.

Dean posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Ca va, assura t-il.

Michael acquiesça alors avant de commencer à aller et venir en lui. Il adopta un rythme lent pour laisser au corps de son partenaire le temps de se réhabituer. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Mais après quelques secondes, la douleur se dissipa entièrement pour laisser place au plaisir immense que Michael lui procurait. Il l'encouragea alors à accélérer ses mouvements en appuyant son talon dans le bas de son dos. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta aussitôt. Dean vint chercher ses lèvres du bout des siennes pour étouffer les gémissements qui montaient dans sa gorge. Ils continuèrent ainsi durant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Michael se redressa ensuite pour changer l'angle de la pénétration et quand son sexe effleura la prostate de Dean, ce dernier arqua le dos brutalement. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup plus. Après quelques nouveaux aller et retour de Michael en lui, il sentit son corps se tendre et son orgasme l'envahir. Il lui laissa libre court en poussant un long gémissement. Son partenaire continua ses mouvements de piston avant de s'immobiliser à son tour et de jouir longuement à l'intérieur du jeune soldat. Il se laissa ensuite tomber en avant, son visage trouvant sa place facilement dans le creux de son épaule. Dean referma ses bras autour de lui et prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale. Il était étonné d'y parvenir aussi facilement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le surprenait le plus. Bien au contraire. Le simple d'avoir réussi à jouir était une énorme surprise pour lui. C'était également un soulagement. Il ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de crâne de son ex.

\- Merci, souffla t-il parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de faire comprendre à Michael qu'il lui était reconnaissant.

Ce dernier releva alors la tête et adressa un large sourire à son ex petit ami.

\- Merci à toi.

Dean lui caressa doucement le visage du bout des doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant de longues minutes. Puis Michael recula finalement et Dean laissa échapper un gémissement quand il se retira de lui. Il posa ses yeux sur son partenaire et frissonna quand il réalisa que son regard était posé sur lui et détaillaient son corps avec attention. C'était un corps qu'il connaissait par cœur bien sûr. Mais un corps qui avait changé. Un corps qu'il semblait avoir accepté.

\- Je me demande ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes, avoua Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Michael posa ses mains sur son torse puis les laissa glisser sur son ventre. Il les posa ensuite sur sa cuisse gauche. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres et ne semblait pas dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait. Par ce qu'il touchait.

\- Je vois l'homme que j'aime, répondit Michael sans quitter le moignon de Dean du regard.

\- Même avec ça ?

Michael hocha aussitôt la tête. Dean était soulagé de voir que même après avoir fait l'amour avec lui, le jeune homme continuait de le regarder avec la même envie et le même désir flagrant. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Même si cela ne suffisait pas à éteindre complètement la douleur qui continuait de vivre au plus profond de lui. Même si cela ne lui faisait pas oublier Castiel et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

\- Il fait partie de toi maintenant. Je n'ai pas à l'accepter. Je ne pose pas sur toi un regard différent de celui que je posais avant. Tu restes Dean à mes yeux. Tu n'as pas changé.

\- J'ai changé, protesta le jeune soldat aussitôt.

Michael soupira longuement avant de se baisser pour embrasser le moignon de son partenaire. La peau était extrêmement sensible à cet endroit et Dean frissonna aussitôt.

\- Tu te focalises essentiellement sur lui parce que tu ne l'acceptes pas. Parce que tu ne vois que lui quand tu te regardes dans le miroir. Moi je … je vois les mêmes yeux verts qui m'ont attiré à toi. Je vois les mêmes lèvres que j'aimais tant embrasser. Je retrouve le torse parfait que j'ai constamment envie de caresser. Je te vois dans ton ensemble Dean. Ta jambe … elle n'est plus là. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je n'en ai pas conscience … juste que je … je n'y prête aucune attention parce que ce moignon fait parti de toi … et que je t'aime.

Michael avait toujours eu un don pour trouver les mots justes. Pour dire exactement ce que Dean avait besoin d'entendre. C'était une des choses qui avaient séduites le jeune soldat sept ans plus tôt. Parfois, son petit ami le comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin de parler. Et il savait exactement comment lui remonter le moral. Comment lui changer les idées. C'était ce qui rendait les choses si faciles entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'apprendre à se connaître. Ils savaient déjà tout l'un de l'autre.

\- Un jour, tu finiras par t'aimer à nouveau comme tu es … en attendant, je le ferais pour toi, assura Michael en souriant.

Dean hocha la tête puis regarda son partenaire se lever du canapé et enfiler son caleçon. Il s'éloigna ensuite sans nul doute pour aller chercher quelque chose pour nettoyer le jeune soldat. Dean tourna alors le visage vers son téléphone qui reposait sur la table basse. Il se demandait si Castiel lui avait envoyé un nouveau message. Il espérait que non. Il avait besoin d'avancer et pour cela il avait besoin de prendre ses distances. Il n'en serait pas capable si Castiel continuait de lui envoyer des messages. Il serait peut être nécessaire pour Dean de le lui dire clairement. Il ne savait simplement pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait enfin compris la nature réelle de ses sentiments pour le jeune docteur. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec et en faire abstraction. Il avait Michael et il s'estimait chanceux. Il ne finirait pas sa vie seul comme il l'avait tant redouté. Il n'était peut être pas avec la personne qu'il aimait mais il était avec celui le plus à même de l'aider. Celui qui était capable de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. De l'aimer.

Dean était conscient qu'il laisserait tout tomber si toutefois Castiel s'apercevait qu'il était amoureux de lui également. Il plaquerait tout pour lui. Mais il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il savait qu'il y avait trop d'obstacles entre eux. Trop de choses en travers de leurs chemins. Dean était amoureux de Castiel mais il était prêt à lui dire « au revoir ». Pour le jeune docteur autant que pour se protéger lui même. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Il ne pouvait pas souffrir à nouveau. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour se relever si toutefois il venait à chuter de nouveau. Castiel pourrait le détruire sans le vouloir et Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

\- Hé bébé, ça va ? Demanda Michael en revenant dans le salon.

Le jeune soldat reporta son attention sur lui et le regarda en silence durant de longues secondes. Il avait été incroyablement heureux avec Michael. Il lui devait beaucoup. Il savait qu'il était un homme bien. Il ne le ferait jamais souffrir et l'aimerait probablement de tout son cœur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie s'il lui en laissait l'opportunité. Michael avait énormément de choses à lui offrir. Tout était simple avec lui. Tout était facile. Dean n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin constant de se cacher ou de se protéger de son regard. Michael l'avait accepté.

\- Ca va aller, assura Dean en souriant finalement.

Il refusait de mentir au jeune homme et de lui dire que tout était arrangé. Il n'y avait pas eu de miracle. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça fonctionnait. Dean savait qu'il avait besoin de travailler encore pour aller définitivement mieux. Pour se sentir enfin bien. Mais il avait la sensation d'avoir fait un énorme pas en avant. Il se sentait plus en accord avec son apparence physique. Il se sentait enfin capable de s'accepter comme il était. Et il le devait entièrement à son partenaire. Il le devait à l'amour qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Au désir qu'il avait manifesté quelques minutes plus tôt et qui dansait toujours dans son regard.

\- Ca va aller, répéta Dean sincèrement.

Michael lui sourit alors à nouveau et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il nettoya rapidement le ventre de Dean puis en fit de même entre ses jambes. Dean ferma les yeux et laissa ces gestes familiers le ramener quelques années en arrière. A une époque où tout était simple et où Dean se sentait indestructible. Une époque où il ne connaissait pas Castiel et où Michael représentait encore tout pour lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour retrouver toutes ces choses. S'il serait à nouveau capable d'aimer son ex de tout son cœur et sans penser constamment à Castiel. Il en avait envie. Il savait que cela le rendrait heureux. Et il estimait avoir le droit de l'être. Il avait suffisamment souffert.

\- Je t'aime bébé, murmura finalement Michael contre ses lèvres quand il eut terminé de le nettoyer.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer ces trois mots et les penser sincèrement. Il refusait de mentir sur ce point. Il avait de l'affection pour Michael et pour le moment, cela allait devoir suffire. Il se laissa toutefois embrasser sans hésiter. Il avait besoin d'affection et de tendresse. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aime jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne enfin à s'aimer de nouveau. Il réussirait. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il triomphe, Michael allait devoir avoir les épaules suffisamment larges pour l'aider à avancer et pour supporter une partie de son poids sur le chemin. Il allait devoir être fort pour eux deux. Dean ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il en soit capable.


	27. Enquête

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

**Voici le 27ème chapite et il est important parce qu'il est celui où Castiel prend enfin conscience qu'il avait sans doute tort de voir Adam comme quelqu'un de parfait. Qu'il avait des défauts comme tout le monde. Et cela l'aidera à prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour Dean.**

**Merci de continuer à m'écrire et de me lire.**

**A lundi prochain,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre:**

**Trouble de Cat Stevens**

**Chapitre 27 : Enquête**

_« Celui qui soutient sa folie par le meurtre est un fanatique »_

_Voltaire_

Castiel et Gabriel s'étaient entendus pour mener l'enquête sur les menaces qu'Adam avait reçues. Ils voulaient avant tout être sûrs de ce qu'ils avançaient avant de se tourner vers l'armée ou la police. Il leur fallait des preuves et de préférence des noms. Bien sûr, Castiel doutait de pouvoir en obtenir seul. Gabriel avait beau avoir servi dans l'armée durant de longues années, il l'avait quittée cinq ans plus tôt. Il n'avait plus aucun contact et une réputation de lâche qui lui valait d'avoir vu la moitié de ses anciens hommes lui tourner le dos. Castiel, quant à lui, ne connaissait personne qui en faisait toujours parti mis à part ses patients. Il refusait de les mêler à cette histoire. Ils se heurteraient à un mur et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Leur seule solution restait Dean. Le jeune soldat n'avait pas quitté l'armée depuis très longtemps et conservait des liens au sein de l'organisation. Il était proche de l'un de ses anciens supérieurs, un certain Victor Henriksen devenu lieutenant au moment où Dean devenait sergent. Castiel savait qu'en faisant appel à lui, ils pourraient obtenir des réponses. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore le cœur de le mêler à cette histoire.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du jeune soldat depuis qu'il était venu avec son frère pour parler d'Adam. Il avait envoyé des messages qui étaient tous restés sans réponses. Il avait tenté de l'appeler une fois. Mais il n'avait rien obtenu de plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu par son comportement et par son silence. Triste également. C'était sur ce point qu'il préférait ne pas s'interroger. Il savait qu'il avait développé des sentiments forts pour Jason quand ils échangeaient des messages. Et il avait vu des similitudes entre Dean et Adam. Il s'était attaché au jeune soldat. Mais il préférait ne pas connaître l'étendue de ses sentiments pour le moment. Il était terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Terrifié de savoir enfin pourquoi il ressentait un vide important dans son cœur depuis qu'il ne discutait plus régulièrement avec Dean.

De ce point de vue, l'enquête que Gabriel et lui menaient était une bénédiction. Elle lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose et de ne surtout pas se poser de questions sur le lien qui l'unissait à Dean. Sur le fait qu'il avait envie de le voir. Envie de se confier à lui et envie de le voir aller mieux. C'était au delà de sa responsabilité de médecin. Au delà de son statut de petit ami de son demi frère. Dean ne lui manquait pas parce qu'il devait veiller sur lui en raison d'Adam. Il ne mourrait pas d'envie de le voir parce qu'il était simplement inquiet. Il avait envie d'apprendre à le connaître. De savoir ce qu'il aimait et détestait. Ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Il se surprenait même parfois à se demander ce à quoi Dean pouvait ressembler le matin au réveil. Mais il chassait aussitôt ces idées de sa tête. Il avait une enquête à mener et pas de temps à perdre.

Castiel avait toujours du mal à accepter qu'Adam ait pu être assassiné. Il avait entendu parler de toutes ces personnes qu'on tuait simplement parce qu'elles étaient différentes. Qu'on tabassait parce qu'on les avait vues tenir la main d'une personne de même sexe. Ou simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la même couleur de peau ou la même origine. Il avait lu, comme tout le monde, ces histoires dans les journaux ou sur Internet. Mais cela lui avait toujours semblé très loin de lui.

Il avait connu l'intolérance. On l'avait insulté une fois dans un bar. Mais jamais on ne s'en était pris à lui. Et il avait fini par croire que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Il s'était trompé.

Adam avait été tué parce qu'il était gay. Parce qu'il aimait les hommes et était en couple avec Castiel. Il était mort simplement parce qu'il avait assumé ce qu'il était et avait choisi de vivre sa vie pleinement. Personne n'avait le droit de le juger sur ses choix. Personne n'avait le droit de le juger sur ce qu'il était. Castiel ne comprenait pas cette intolérance. Il ne comprenait pas ces gens que la haine motivait. Dont le fanatisme les poussaient à commettre des actes inacceptables. Comment pouvaient ils penser qu'ils agissaient bien quand ils ôtaient la vie d'un homme bon ? Castiel était révolté. Il était en colère et il avait bien l'intention de faire payer à ce meurtrier ce qu'il avait fait à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il allait lui rendre la pareille et le tuer. Il se fichait de finir en prison. Il se fichait d'y laisser sa vie. Il ne laisserait pas ce crime impuni.

Castiel avait toujours été opposé à la peine de mort. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris qu'on puisse vouloir tuer quelqu'un en raison de ce qu'il avait fait. Il estimait qu'on devait laisser la justice faire son travail et qu'elle devait se montrer plus lucide que les personnes impliquées. Mais il réalisait à présent qu'il s'était sans nul doute trompé. Parfois la mort était le seul châtiment valable. Il était le seul équitable. Oeil pour œil.

Castiel avait toutefois l'intention de ne pas agir dans la précipitation. Il devait faire abstraction de la haine dévorante qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait appris. Il devait se montrer patient et rassembler suffisamment de preuves. Ensuite, il aviserait. Peut être aurait il changer d'avis d'ici là. Il irait alors voir la police. Il était hors de question de tuer un innocent parce qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'assurer de l'identité du coupable. Quand il aurait un nom et la certitude qu'il ne se trompait pas, il prendrait sa décision. Même s'il avait la sensation qu'il l'avait déjà prise.

Gabriel lui avait suggéré de faire à nouveau le tour des affaires d'Adam pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de lettres de menace ou de preuves qu'il avait effectivement été contacté par l'homme qui l'avait tué. Le jeune homme se souvenait d'avoir fait le tri dans ses affaires. Il avait tout rangé soigneusement avec Meg. Il ne pensait pas être passé à côté de quelque chose. Il était presque sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune lettre.

Il accepta toutefois de tout regarder à nouveau. Il ouvrit tous les cartons qu'il avait scellés des années plus tôt mais avait tout de même conservés dans son placard. Il les fouilla en compagnie de Gabriel, en quête de preuves. Il n'y avait rien. Castiel sortit les vêtements d'Adam, les photos et tous les documents personnels qu'il avait entassés au fil des années. Il regarda dans les Cds et les Dvds de son petit ami. Puis dans ses anciennes affaires d'école qu'il n'avait pas réussies à jeter. Il ne trouva rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Castiel ne savait pas du tout comment procéder. Il se doutait que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples que ce qu'il voyait dans les films. Il aurait besoin de temps et de patience. Tout ce dont il manquait cruellement. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait connaître la vérité. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de faire son deuil tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il cherchait. Il sentait qu'il vivait un moment crucial dans le processus d'acceptation de la mort d'Adam. S'il trouvait le responsable, il pourrait boucler la boucle et enfin aller de l'avant. Il pourrait enfin mettre un point définitif à cinq années d'enfer. Quand il croyait encore qu'Adam s'était suicidé, il n'avait pas réussi à oublier et à aller de l'avant. Il savait à présent que c'était du au fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter l'abandon de son petit ami. Il doutait de ses sentiments, des promesses qu'il lui avait faites et de sa capacité à l'aider. Il doutait de lui. Il n'y avait aucun responsable. Personne à blâmer et aucune chance de clore ce chapitre. Mais à présent qu'il savait qu'Adam avait été tué, il pouvait concentrer sa colère sur quelqu'un. Il avait un coupable. Il avait un responsable. La mort de son petit ami s'expliquait et elle ne remettait plus en doute l'amour qu'Adam avait eu pour lui. Il pouvait de nouveau croire en la force de ses sentiments. Le vide serait toujours là. Le manque également. Il n'oublierait jamais son petit ami et il continuerait probablement de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais il s'autoriserait enfin à vivre. Il serait libéré d'un poids. Et il pourrait peut être refaire sa vie. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Et peu importait qu'à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il associait Dean à cet espoir naissant. Peu importait ce que cela signifiait pour lui et le jeune soldat. Il y penserait en temps voulu. Et ce n'était pas le moment. Pas encore.

Gabriel semblait heureusement avoir plus d'expérience que lui pour mener cet enquête. Il était concentré dessus depuis plusieurs mois et il avait un plan en tête. Castiel était parfaitement satisfait de le suivre sans poser de questions. Adam avait eu confiance en Gabriel et Castiel était tout à fait prêt à en faire de même. Son petit ami avait toujours su juger objectivement les gens.

Après avoir accepté qu'ils ne trouveraient rien dans les affaires d'Adam, Gabriel et Castiel s'assirent pour parler de la prochaine étape. Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'ancien soldat pour évoquer quelque chose dont Adam lui avait parlé peu de temps avant d'être blessé. Quand il avait fait jurer à Gabriel de veiller sur Castiel, il avait également évoqué un coffre qu'il louait dans une banque à Chicago. Ce coffre contenait de toute évidence tous les documents légaux dont Castiel aurait pu avoir besoin si toutefois les choses se passaient mal avec Kate. Ce dont son petit ami doutait. Mais il avait préféré se montrer prudent.

Castiel n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce coffre et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement trahi. Il ravala toutefois sa colère pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. Il savait que le fait qu'Adam ait eu envie de préparer l'éventualité de sa mort laissait à supposer qu'il la redoutait plus qu'au début de son engagement. Il se sentait menacé. Il avait cherché à le cacher mais il avait tout de même pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires. Cela venait renforcer les suspicions de Gabriel. Adam était en danger. Il l'avait caché. Castiel était déçu. Il estimait avoir le droit de savoir. Il n'était pas faible. Il aurait pu aider son petit ami. Mais Adam avait jugé bon de le tenir à l'écart de quelque chose qui avait une importance cruciale. Quelque chose qui avait eu des conséquences désastreuses. Il n'avait pas laissé une chance à Castiel de le protéger ou de l'aider. Il avait eu tort. Ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais rien se cacher.

Gabriel semblait gêné par l'aveu qu'il venait de faire mais Castiel ne lui en voulait pas. Il était ami avec Adam et il n'avait pas l'obligation de lui révéler tous ses secrets. C'était son petit ami qui aurait du venir lui parler. Quelles autres choses avait il choisi de lui cacher ?

Il y avait beaucoup de banques à Chicago mais seulement deux qui avaient des coffres sécurisés que leurs clients pouvaient louer.

Castiel et Gabriel se rendirent dans la première. Mais la jeune femme à l'accueil leur assura qu'ils n'avaient aucun coffre au nom d'Adam Milligan ou à celui de Castiel Novak. Ils eurent plus de chance dans la seconde.

L'homme qui les accueillit leur expliqua qu'il avait effectivement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il leur demanda toutefois une confirmation de leur identité. Adam avait souscrit un contrat à son nom mais avait signalé celui de Castiel et celui de Gabriel comme pouvant accéder au contenu si toutefois il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Une fois que l'employé eut vérifié qu'ils étaient bien qui ils prétendaient être, il leur fit signer une succession de papier, leur présenta ses condoléances pour Adam avant de les conduire dans la salle des coffres. Il les laissa ensuite tranquilles en leur demandant de l'avertir quand ils auraient terminés. Il leur confia une clef avant de partir que Castiel serra de toutes ses forces dans sa main.

Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de se diriger vers le coffre d'Adam. Il n'était pas grand et ne pouvait pas contenir grand chose. Castiel l'ouvrit d'une main qui tremblait. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il contenait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ce qu'il y trouverait.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il sortit la boîte métallique noire qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas vraiment lourde et ne semblait contenir que quelques papiers. Castiel la posa sur la table au centre de la pièce avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Gabriel. Il semblait au moins aussi nerveux que lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas retarder plus longtemps l'échéance. Il était temps pour eux de savoir.

Castiel ouvrit finalement la boîte. Sur le dessus se trouvait un premier papier. Castiel le sortit lentement et frissonna quand il reconnut l'écriture d'Adam dessus. C'était une lettre qu'il avait écrit peu de temps avant sa mort. Une lettre qui était adressée à Castiel. Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de la lire. Mais il savait qu'il le devait. Il comptait bien le faire à voix haute. Gabriel avait le droit de savoir. Il était impliqué dans cette histoire et il était celui à qui Adam avait confié l'existence du coffre. Il avait même donné son nom à la banque. Il s'attendait clairement à ce qu'il soit présent au moment de son ouverture.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? Demanda l'ancien soldat après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Castiel observa la lettre sans bouger.

Ce dernier secoua alors la tête. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Castiel, mon amour. Je sais que le jour où tu liras cette lettre, je serais mort. J'ai demandé à Gabriel de garder tout cela pour lui et de ne t'en parler que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Je suis d'ailleurs sûr qu'il est avec toi en ce moment. Dis lui bonjour de ma part.

Castiel s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ancien soldat. Il souriait tristement, visiblement touché qu'Adam ait pensé à lui. Le jeune docteur reprit ensuite sa lecture.

\- Tu dois certainement m'en vouloir de t'avoir caché l'existence de ce coffre. Je peux te comprendre. C'est quelque chose que j'ai accepté le jour où j'ai mis les pieds dans cette banque. Je savais que tu n'apprécierais pas de découvrir que je t'avais caché quelque chose d'important. Mais tu dois savoir que je l'ai fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que je voulais te protéger avant tout.

Castiel s'interrompit à nouveau et secoua la tête. Il reconnaissait Adam dans ces mots. Il retrouvait l'homme qu'il avait aimé et qui avait toujours cherché à le préserver. A le protéger de tout ce qui était susceptible de lui faire du mal. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il trouvait cela adorable ou vexant. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir pour le moment.

\- J'espère que tu finiras par me pardonner. Tout comme j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu sauras surmonter ma mort. Elle t'a sans doute prise au dépourvu. Je te connais. Tu dois probablement t'en vouloir. Tu dois penser que tout est de ta faute ? Détrompe toi mon amour. Tu n'es responsable de rien. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour moi. Je veux que tu me jures de prendre soin de toi à présent. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je veux que tu refasses ta vie. Tu ne m'oublieras pas. Je le sais. Mais tu as tellement d'amour à donner et tu mérites d'en recevoir tellement qu'il serait idiot de rester seul. Rencontre quelqu'un. Aime le comme tu m'as aimé et fais en sorte de profiter de la vie. Ne vis pas dans mon souvenir. Cela ne ferait que te tuer à petit feu et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Les larmes roulaient librement sur les joues de Castiel à présent. Il laissa échapper un sanglot et dut prendre quelques secondes pour parvenir à reprendre la lecture. Gabriel était toujours à côté de lui mais Castiel refusait de le regarder pour le moment.

\- Tu trouveras dans ce coffre tout ce dont tu as besoin pour comprendre. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai reçu une lettre. Un homme, un militaire ou ex militaire, me menaçait de me faire payer mes choix de vie. Mon homosexualité. Il voulait que je démissionne. Que je disparaisse. Je refuse de me laisser intimider. Je refuse de suivre ses ordres. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte de ce que je suis. Je suis un soldat et je suis gay. S'il ne peut pas l'accepter, alors je l'attends … Et puisque tu lis cette lettre, je suppose qu'il a fini par me trouver.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde, furieux contre Adam. Comment avait-il pu prendre un tel risque ? Il avait ignoré les menaces parce qu'il aimait trop son travail. Il s'était mis en danger pour l'armée. Sans prendre en considération les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur Castiel. Adam avait eu tort et le jeune docteur aurait aimé l'avoir en face de lui pour le lui dire.

\- Castiel, ne fais pas de bêtises. Ne cherche pas la vengeance à tous prix. Tu dois te montrer plus intelligent que lui. Donne toutes les preuves que tu as à la police militaire et à la police civile. Laisse les retrouver cet homme. Ne prends pas de risques. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Et garde espoir dans ce monde. N'oublie jamais tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Je sais que les hommes sont bons. Je sais qu'ils sont capables de tout accepter et de voir que l'amour est beau, qu'il soit partagé entre deux personnes du même sexe ou non. Ne cache pas ce que tu es et continue de briller comme tu le fais depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Nous finirons par gagner. Ce monde a tellement à t'offrir. Fais en sorte d'en profiter. C'est la meilleure vengeance qui puisse exister. Je t'aime Castiel. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je suis désolé de t'abandonner maintenant. Mais j'ai au moins la satisfaction de ne pas avoir plié sous la menace. Fais en de même. On se reverra. Adam.

La lettre s'arrêtait là. Castiel la serra contre lui pendant quelques secondes. Les mots de son petit ami étaient à présent gravés dans son esprit. Il était furieux. En colère parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'Adam lui avait manqué de respect en ne lui parlant pas. Qu'il avait manqué de confiance en lui. Il n'avait pas envie de lui en vouloir mais c'était plus fort que lui. Adam l'avait abandonné. Pas en se suicidant mais en le mettant de côté. En prenant des risques inconsidérés qui l'avaient conduit à sa mort. Castiel savait qu'il lui en voudrait pendant un moment. Et cela le rendait plus furieux encore.

Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il devait garder l'esprit clair. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il reposa la lettre à côté du coffre et en sortit d'autres papiers. Il y avait un dossier concernant John Winchester qu'Adam avait visiblement obtenu par l'armée. Les noms de Dean et Sam étaient inscrits dessus. Son petit ami avait de toute évidence eu connaissance de leur existence. Il n'avait simplement pas eu le temps de les rencontrer. Cela le soulagea sensiblement. Adam était mort en sachant qu'il avait des demis frères. Il espérait que cela lui avait apporté un semblant de bonheur.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Gabriel après un long silence.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à sa question. Il se sentait capable de continuer à fouiller dans le coffre mais il était totalement dévasté par ce qu'il venait de lire. Il n'allait ni mal ni bien. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il sursauta quand Gabriel posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Il t'aimait vraiment et … je ne cherche pas à excuser son silence. Je veux que tu saches qu'il pensait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi.

Castiel le savait. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère. Adam avait eu tort. Il aurait du venir lui parler. Ils s'étaient jurés de tout se dire. De ne jamais rien se cacher. Il avait manqué à cette promesse et cela avait eu des conséquences catastrophiques. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour lui pardonner.

\- Il y a une autre lettre, indiqua Castiel pour remettre la conversation dans les bons rails.

Il la sortit du coffre et la déplia lentement. L'écriture n'était pas celle d'Adam et Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de celle de l'homme qui l'avait tué. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à la lire à voix haute.

\- Lieutenant Milligan. Cette lettre est la seule que je vous écrirais. Elle a valeur d'avertissement et j'espère sincèrement que vous la prendrez au sérieux. Je vous observe depuis quelques temps maintenant. Je sais quel genre d'homme vous êtes et je sais ce que vous faites avec cet autre homme dans votre vie privée. Vous n'avez même pas la courage de l'assumer puisque vous semblez vivre votre déviance en cachette. Peut être avez vous tout simplement conscience que ce que vous faites est mal … c'est votre seule chance de vous en sortir vivant.

Castiel s'interrompit puis tendit la lettre à Gabriel. Il était totalement incapable de continuer à la lire. Il avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle contenait mais il ne supportait plus que ces mots franchissent le seuil de ses lèvres. Quand l'ami d'Adam lui prit le papier des mains, il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises que l'employé de la banque avait laissées à leur disposition.

\- Notre armée est infectée depuis longtemps maintenant. Infectée par des gens comme vous qui se fichent de ce qu'elle représente, de toutes les valeurs qu'elle défend et de ce dont elle a besoin pour continuer à être la meilleure armée du monde. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Et puisque personne n'a le courage de faire ce qui est nécessaire alors je vais m'en charger. Je me fiche que tout cela puisse me conduire en prison ou à la morgue. L'histoire finira par retenir mon nom. Et on chantera des louanges à ma gloire.

Castiel se prit la tête entre les mains. L'homme qui avait écrit cette lettre était totalement fou. Il n'avait visiblement aucune conscience de la gravité de ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait sûr de lui. Castiel se demandait comment il était possible d'en arriver là. Comment on pouvait finir par haïr quelqu'un avec autant de force simplement parce qu'il ou elle était différent. C'était délirant. Inconcevable pour lui il y avait encore quelques jours.

\- Je vous laisse une chance de vous en sortir. Quittez l'armée. Démissionnez dès maintenant et disparaissez. Si vous le faites, je ne chercherais pas à vous suivre. Je vous laisserais mener votre vie comme bon vous semble. Dieu se chargera de vous faire payer votre perversion quand vous serez face à lui. Je laisse votre destin entre ses mains. Si vous quittez l'armée, il sera seul juge. Mais si toutefois, vous décidiez de rester … de ne pas écouter mes conseils, alors je serais contraint d'intervenir. Je vous tuerais Monsieur Milligan. Je ne reculerais devant rien. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, je m'en prendrais à tous ceux et toutes celles qui vous ont aidé à cacher votre ignoble secret. Je n'abandonnerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas débarrasser l'armée de toutes les personnes qui comme vous la salissent quotidiennement.

Gabriel jura entre ses dents avant de reprendre sa lecture.

\- Ne doutez surtout pas de moi. Partez. Ou mourrez. A vous de voir. Je vous observe.

Castiel avait du mal à respirer et il pouvait sentir la sueur perler à son front. Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent. Adam avait bel et bien été tué. Il avait été assassiné par un homme qui n'avait pas été inquiété jusque là. Un homme qui avait pu faire d'autres victimes depuis. Castiel devait absolument l'arrêter. Peu importait ce qu'Adam lui avait demandé dans sa lettre. Il allait retrouver cet homme et il allait le tuer. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait que Gabriel l'aiderait. Castiel n'aimait pas forcément l'idée de l'impliquer dans un meurtre. Mais de toute évidence, il ne pourrait pas l'en dissuader. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas réellement envie. Il avait besoin de l'ancien soldat pour mener son enquête à bien.

\- Quel fils de pute … quel enfoiré. Comment … comment peut on … c'est complètement dingue, bafouilla Gabriel en reposant la lettre dans le coffre.

Castiel hocha la tête même si l'ancien soldat n'avait pas réussi à faire une phrase complète. Il savait exactement ce qu'il se disait. Ce qu'il ressentait. Il était dans le même état. Et voir qu'un autre ancien soldat visiblement hétérosexuel pensait la même chose lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait envie de croire que le meurtrier d'Adam était une exception. Même s'il savait qu'il n'en était probablement rien.

\- Je te jure qu'on va la retrouver Castiel. Et il paiera … il ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit. Je …

Une nouvelle fois, Gabriel ne fut pas capable de finir sa phrase. Castiel leva alors le visage vers lui et observa le chagrin et la colère qui déformaient ses traits. A cet instant précis, il se sentait réellement connecté à Gabriel. Il se sentait proche de lui. Et il lui était infiniment reconnaissant de s'être montré honnête avec lui. Il se leva alors de sa chaise, combla la distance qui les séparait et attira l'ancien soldat à lui en l'attrapant par les épaules. Il se colla contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Il n'avait jamais réellement été du genre à initier des contacts physiques avec des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais Gabriel était différent. Ils ne savaient pas grand chose l'un de l'autre mais l'ancien soldat avait compté pour Adam. Il avait pris sa défense et était là pour venger sa mort. Castiel avait confiance en lui. Et il fut soulagé quand Gabriel referma ses bras dans son dos et accepta son étreinte.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura l'ancien soldat contre l'épaule de Castiel.

Ce dernier secoua faiblement la tête mais fut incapable de parler. Un sanglot monta dans sa gorge l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il le laissa lui échapper. Il fut suivi par plusieurs autres et après quelques secondes, Castiel se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Il n'avait pas honte. Il était triste et avait le cœur brisé. Gabriel pouvait le comprendre. Il se laissa donc aller durant de longues secondes et accepta que l'ancien soldat lui caresse gentiment le dos. Quand les larmes cessèrent enfin de couler, Castiel recula son visage pour regarder Gabriel dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses iris marrons qui le bouleversa complètement. Adam n'avait pas seulement été l'ami de l'ancien soldat. Il avait été son frère.

\- Ne le sois pas, répliqua finalement Castiel même s'il s'était écoulé plusieurs minutes depuis que Gabriel avait pris la parole. Ne le sois pas.

L'ancien soldat avait des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues également. Il ne pleurait pas mais son chagrin était évident. Il était terrible à voir. Gabriel avait été bouleversé par la mort d'Adam au point de mettre sa vie entre parenthèses. Au point de sombrer. Cela mettait Castiel hors de lui. Son petit ami aurait du savoir que sa mort briserait plus d'une personne. Il aurait du le prendre en considération avant de choisir d'ignorer les menaces reçues.

\- Il y en a une autre, souffla Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il tourna finalement le visage vers le coffre et aperçut un autre bout de papier au fond. Il fronça les sourcils et retira ses mains des épaules de Castiel pour l'attraper.

\- Tu veux que je la lise ? Demanda aussitôt Gabriel.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il devait prendre les choses en main. Il avait craqué une fois mais cela lui avait fait du bien. Il était vidé mais suffisamment solide pour accomplir cette dernière tâche. Avec Gabriel à ses côtés, il s'en sentait capable.

\- Je dois le faire, assura t-il.

Il sortit le papier du coffre et le déplia lentement. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture qui était à présent gravée dans son esprit. Celle de l'homme qui avait tué Adam. Il se passa une main sur le visage mais ne perdit pas de temps et commença à lire ce que la lettre contenait.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Vous m'aviez défié. Je vous avais prévenu. Ceci n'est pas un deuxième avertissement. Ce n'est pas une seconde chance non plus. Vous avez refusé de suivre mes conseils et vous allez le payer. Nous nous verrons bientôt Adam. Et je serais la dernière personne sur laquelle vous poserez les yeux.

Il n'y avait rien de plus. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le message était suffisamment clair. Castiel froissa le papier, prêt à le déchirer avant de réaliser qu'il s'agirait là d'une énorme erreur. Ils avaient besoin de cette lettre pour découvrir l'identité de son auteur. Castiel ne savait pas encore comment ils allaient s'y prendre mais il savait que ce papier avait de l'importance.

Il devait ravaler sa colère et sa frustration. Il devait passer outre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour se concentrer sur son objectif. C'était difficile. Presque impossible. Castiel était tellement en colère que tout son corps tremblait. Apprendre qu'Adam lui avait caché les menaces reçues était une chose qu'il aurait fini par pardonner avec le temps … beaucoup de temps. Mais cette deuxième lettre changeait tout. Adam ne pouvait pas ignorer la gravité de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il allait mourir. Il avait même pris le temps d'entreposer tous les documents dans ce coffre et d'en parler à Gabriel. Il avait gaspillé des jours à préparer soigneusement son plan. Il aurait pu utiliser ce temps pour prévenir Castiel, la police, l'armée ou Gabriel. Il aurait pu utiliser ce temps pour faire en sorte de rester en vie. Il semblait avoir accepté de mourir. C'était l'impression que Castiel en avait. Adam était devenu un martyre volontairement. Le jeune docteur ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait toutes les raisons de vivre. Il aurait du avoir envie de se battre pour vieillir aux côtés de Castiel comme ils se l'étaient promis. Il comprenait, sans l'excuser, que son petit ami n'ait pas eu envie de courber l'échine quand la menace n'était pas encore complètement concrète. Quand il était possible que tout ceci ne soit que des paroles en l'air … ou une mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais il n'était pas acceptable qu'il ait continué à le faire quand il était évident que l'homme qui lui avait écrit le tuerait sans hésiter. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit ami n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Il ne comprendrait probablement jamais.

Il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir réellement connu Adam. Du moins pas l'homme qui se cachait derrière la lettre qu'il avait lue un peu plus tôt. Celui qui avait gardé tous ses secrets. Ils continuaient à s'entasser et faisaient douter Castiel. Il avait la sensation d'avoir aimé un homme qui lui avait menti. Et c'était pire que tout. Tout s'effondrait autour de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

\- Castiel, écoute … commença Gabriel qui semblait avoir compris ce qui traversait l'esprit du jeune docteur.

\- Pourquoi ? Le coupa ce dernier en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

Gabriel savait très bien ce qu'il entendait par là mais Castiel devinait qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps pour trouver des réponses. Il voulait défendre son ami. Il voulait justifier ses actions car il se sentait l'obligation de veiller sur lui même après sa mort. C'était tout à son honneur.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit ? Il savait qu'il allait mourir alors … pourquoi ?

Castiel savait que ce n'était pas une question facile. Gabriel n'avait probablement pas de réponses à lui fournir. Mais il connaissait Adam. Il connaissait son petit ami en temps que soldat. Castiel avait à présent la conviction qu'Adam était différent quand il était avec ses camarades. Il n'agissait pas comme avec lui. Il cherchait à se protéger en étant quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une nouvelle chose qu'il apprenait sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas voir avant qu'il ignorait tant de choses sur lui. Cela remettait tout en question. Il se sentait trahi.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Castiel. J'aimerais te dire que je sais mais ce serait un mensonge et je pense que tu mérites de savoir la vérité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Adam t'a caché tout cela et pourquoi il a pris tous ses risques mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il … il t'aimait plus que tout. Il me l'a dit plusieurs fois. Et le fait qu'il m'ait demandé de veiller sur toi en est la preuve. Pour le reste … je pense qu'il … Adam était quelqu'un de fier. Quelqu'un qui voulait réellement croire en ce qu'il faisait. Peut être refusait il de se laisser intimider. Peut être avait il juste besoin de se prouver que la cruauté de cet homme … que son intolérance ne pouvait pas triompher. Il a commis une erreur … c'est sûr. Mais cela ne change en rien le fait qu'il t'aimait.

\- Il m'a menti Gabriel … il … on s'était juré de vieillir ensemble … de passer notre vie côte à côte et cela supposait qu'on se dise tout … qu'on se fasse confiance. Et j'ai l'impression à présent de ne jamais vraiment l'avoir connu. De … combien d'autres choses me cachait il hein ?

\- Castiel, tu connaissais l'homme qui vivait avec toi. Tu connaissais Adam le civil … celui qui revenait auprès de toi après chaque déploiement. Le soldat … ce n'était qu'une petite partie de lui et elle n'a aucune réelle importance.

Gabriel cherchait à le réconforter mais tout ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Adam était une seule et même personne dont la personnalité avait pris plusieurs aspects selon les situations dans lesquelles il se trouvait. Castiel avait voulu croire qu'il les connaissait tous. Il savait à présent qu'il avait eu tort. Il avait vécu dans un mensonge durant toutes ces années et il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Ce qu'il avait ressenti et continuait de ressentir pour Adam était totalement effacé par la colère qui le consumait. Il ne voyait plus que le mensonge … les mensonges que son petit ami avait prononcés. Les secrets et les non dits. Les lettres écrites à la hâte et stockées quelque part où Castiel était sensé les trouver si quelque chose arrivait. Leur relation avait elle réellement eu un sens ? S'était il complètement trompé sur Adam ? Il espérait sincèrement que non. Il avait déjà perdu cinq années à s'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas découvrir qu'il en avait perdu plus encore en croyant pouvoir faire sa vie avec un homme qui lui mentait ouvertement.

\- Ne le juge pas trop durement Castiel. Il …

\- M'aimait, je sais, le coupa une nouvelle fois Castiel en baissant les yeux.

Il aurait voulu que cela suffise mais il continuait de douter. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Comment puis je en être sûr alors qu'il est évident à présent qu'il me mentait sur plein d'autres choses ?

Gabriel détourna les yeux une seconde avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut terrifié qu'il ne dise rien et que cela vienne confirmer les doutes qu'il avait et venait d'exprimer. Mais l'ami d'Adam finit par rompre le silence et par reprendre la parole d'une voix forte et assurée. D'une voix qui ne laissait pas de place au doute quant à la sincérité de ses propos.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu te poses des questions. Adam t'a caché des choses et crois moi, je pense moi aussi qu'il a eu tort de le faire. Mais je peux le comprendre. Etre dans l'armée c'est … c'est plus qu'un travail … c'est une vocation. On ne le fait pas par dépit ou parce qu'on n'a pas le choix. On le fait parce qu'on a la conviction que c'est ce à quoi on était destiné. Mais ça n'en est pas moins difficile pour autant. On voit des gens mourir et on doit être prêt à en tuer à n'importe quel moment. Des gamins parfois et … c'est quelque chose qu'on n'oublie pas. Il faut apprendre à composer avec et à se forger une carapace. On le fait tous d'une manière différente. Adam l'a de toute évidence fait en se créant une autre personnalité. Une qui pouvait encaisser les coups et gérer les souffrances. Une qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme que tu aimais. Le vrai Adam était celui que tu serrais dans tes bras avant de t'endormir et certainement pas celui qui se battait pour son pays. Il aurait fini par te parler … je sais qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais il avait appris à avoir recours à cette partie de lui quand il rencontrait la moindre difficulté et … ses lettres … il les a pris comme n'importe quel menace qu'il affrontait quotidiennement. Il a agi en soldat. Il a eu tort mais … cela n'enlève rien à l'amour qu'il avait pour toi.

Castiel hocha la tête car il était incapable d'en entendre plus pour le moment. Il savait que Gabriel pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le croire. Ou d'avoir envie de le croire. Il allait devoir prendre le temps de faire le point. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour le faire. Il avait d'abord besoin de retrouver l'homme qui avait assassiné Adam avant de se pencher sur leur histoire à tous les deux. Il espérait que les réponses viendraient d'elles même à ce moment là. Que ses doutes auraient disparus.

\- Je sais qu'il m'aimait, assura t-il alors.

C'était un mensonge mais Gabriel sembla le croire sur le moment. Et c'était l'essentiel. Ils devaient rester concentrés sur ce qui comptait vraiment. Découvrir l'identité du meurtrier surpassait légèrement la crise que Castiel traversait. Même si elle risquait de lui bouleverser la vie de façon permanente. Castiel ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait si toutefois il devait découvrir qu'il s'était trompé sur les sentiments d'Adam à son égard. Cela lui avait semblé tellement impossible jusque là … et pourtant … Castiel était perdu.

\- Il m'aimait, répéta t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi il le répétait encore et encore. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais. Peut être que c'est tout ce qui compte en définitive.

Gabriel hocha la tête à son tour. Puis il attira une nouvelle fois Castiel pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ce geste surprit le jeune docteur mais il se laissa tout de même faire. Il avait besoin du réconfort. Besoin de se sentir soutenu. Il avait cru que Kate et lui étaient les personnes qui connaissaient le mieux Adam mais il réalisait à présent que Gabriel en savait sans doute plus encore qu'eux. Il avait vu l'autre facette du jeune homme. Et il l'aimait comme un frère. Castiel avait besoin de lui pour continuer à se raccrocher à l'image qu'il avait d'Adam. L'image dont il était toujours amoureux. Celle d'un homme honnête qui ne lui avait jamais rien caché d'important. Celle qui s'effaçait à chaque seconde et que Castiel était mort de peur de voir disparaître pour de bon.

\- Quand tout sera terminé, on s'assoira à une table ensemble et je te raconterais tout sur lui … sur celui qu'il était quand il était avec nous. Tu sauras tout de lui, promit Gabriel d'une voix douce.

Castiel hocha la tête contre son épaule. Il en avait envie. Vraiment envie. En rassemblant toutes les pièces du puzzle qu'était Adam, il aurait enfin l'occasion de se faire une idée précise sur le genre d'homme qu'il était. Et décider si oui ou non il pouvait continuer à l'aimer. Il espérait sincèrement que oui.

\- C'était quelqu'un de bien, ajouta Gabriel après quelques secondes. Il a juste commis des erreurs. Tout le monde en commet.

C'était vrai. Castiel n'en doutait pas. Mais il estimait que mentir à la personne qu'on aimait n'était pas une erreur. Non. C'était quelque chose de délibéré et de réfléchi. Adam avait fait un choix et il était maintenant à Castiel de décider si oui ou non, ce choix allait avoir des conséquences sur ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Si leur amour pouvait surmonter cette épreuve et être plus fort que les mensonges. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir assurer que ce serait le cas. Mais il n'était sûr de rien. Cela l'effrayait. En quelques jours, il avait perdu toutes ses certitudes. Tout ce à quoi il s'était raccroché jusque là. Il devait compter sur Gabriel, un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, pour continuer à se tenir debout et pour avancer. Il allait devoir trouver la force de fouiller plus encore dans les secrets d'Adam et prendre le risque de s'exposer à des choses qui risquaient de tout changer. Il ne se sentait plus coupable de la mort de son petit ami mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Car à présent, il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu Adam une seconde fois. Et peut être que cette fois ci, c'était réellement pour de bon.


	28. Agression

**Rebonjour,**

**Je suppose que vous devez être surpris de trouver un nouveau chapitre (deux même) en un seul jour. Mais voici l'explication ...**

**J'ai reçu quelques commentaires sur le précédebt chapitre. Je n'y ai pas répondu parce que je pensais le faire à travers cette note.**

**Cette histoire n'est pas celle que je préfère. Elle a été compliquée à écrire et même si j'en suis satisfaite dans son ensemble, je lui trouve quelques défauts. J'ai failli arrêter en cours de route mais je déteste ne pas finir quelque chose que j'ai commencé. Je l'ai donc terminé. A présent, j'écris quelque chose d'autre. Une histoire inspirée du film PRIDE (que je vous recommande) et du clip de Hozier, Take me to church.**

**Cette histoire permettra plus d'interractions entre Dean et Cas et sera totalement différente.**

**Plusieurs personnes m'ont confié être frustrées par le manque de chapitre où Dean et Cas étaient ensemble et je ressens la même chose que vous.**

**J'ai donc décidé ce matin de poster deux nouveaux chapitres afin de précipiter les choses. Dans le dernier, Dean et Cas se reparlent enfin.**

**Je tenais ici à remercier les personnes qui m'ont écrites ce matin. Vos critiques me font avancer. J'aime savoir que vous continuez à me lire et je ne peux que vous encourager à continuer d'être honnêtes avec moi. **

**J'espère m'être rattrapée avec ces deux chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**The pretender de Foo Fighter**

**Chapitre 28 : Agression**

_« La pire des défaites, celle d'avoir refusé le combat »_

_Gérard D'Aboville_

Dean avait la sensation d'avoir sensiblement repris sa vie en mains. Il n'avait pas fait d'énormes progrès mais les choses avançaient doucement. Il savait qu'il le devait en grande partie à la présence de Michael et à tout ce dont il avait pris conscience au cimetière avec son frère.

Depuis sa blessure, il avait l'impression que tout tournait à une vitesse incroyable autour de lui. Que le monde ne parvenait pas à rentrer dans son axe. Il avait la tête qui tournait avec lui et il ne réussissait pas à reprendre appui. Il manquait toujours de chuter et était terrifié de ce que les conséquences seraient. Il savait qu'elles seraient définitives. S'il lâchait complètement prise, il ne pourrait jamais se relever. Il deviendrait l'ombre de lui même. Une coquille vide dont tout le monde finirait par se lasser.

Pendant longtemps, son seul point d'ancrage avait été Jimmy. Il y avait eu Charlie ensuite. Sam, quand il avait enfin admis qu'il avait besoin de s'appuyer sur lui même s'il était son petit frère. Le retour de Michael avait enfin remis le monde d'aplomb et Dean avait enfin la sensation que ses pieds reposaient sur la terre ferme. Il voyait les choses d'un œil nouveau. Il reprenait espoir.

Bien sûr, il continuait d'aimer Castiel. Cela ne changerait probablement pas d'aussi tôt. Il continuait d'espérer qu'un jour ses sentiments pourraient être partagés. Car il savait qu'il s'agissait là de la pièce manquante du puzzle. Celle qui ferait que tout serait enfin comme avant. Mais il allait très certainement devoir s'en passer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Castiel ne le regarderait jamais comme il avait regardé Adam. Dean était prêt à l'accepter. Il voulait que le jeune docteur retrouve la paix. Et il ne pourrait le faire que si Dean le laissait tranquille. Il savait qu'il lui rappelait son petit ami. Ce n'était pas sain. Cela freinerait sa progression.

Il était égoïste. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il faisait à Michael. Il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui mais il n'était plus amoureux de lui. Il l'utilisait pour se sentir bien. Ca fonctionnait. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il retombait dans ses vieilles habitudes. Il redevenait le Dean d'avant. Celui qui avait le contrôle sur sa vie et que rien ne pouvait déstabiliser. Michael était sa force. Il détestait l'idée de lui mentir et de lui faire du mal. Mais son petit ami lui avait assuré qu'il le comprenait. Qu'il serait patient et qu'il attendrait le temps nécessaire pour que ses sentiments évoluent. Il semblait heureux lui aussi. Il semblait se satisfaire de ce qu'ils avaient. Dean se raccrochait à cette idée pour ne pas se sentir trop coupable.

Il se lança à corps perdu dans sa convalescence et, soutenu par Michael, Sam et tous ses proches, il commença lentement à remonter la pente. Chuck fut surpris de voir qu'il progressait réellement mais ne lui posa aucune question à ce sujet. Dean lui en était reconnaissant.

Il pouvait marcher presque normalement à présent. Sa nouvelle prothèse ne le gênait pas. Et ses séquelles respiratoires semblaient également diminuer lentement. Michael l'encourageait à sortir plus souvent. Dean écoutait ses conseils. Ils s'étaient rendus au restaurant ensemble. Au cinéma aussi. Et Dean commençait à accepter que les gens ne le regardaient pas différemment d'avant. Personne ne devinait son handicap et pour ceux qui le voyaient, il ne lisait aucune pitié et aucun dégoût. Il commençait à s'accepter lui même. Il était aimé et désiré. Il se sentait vivant.

L'un dans l'autre, les choses allaient vraiment mieux. Et il en oublia tout le reste. Il oublia Castiel et les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Il oublia le vide que la mort d'Adam avait laissé en lui, un vide étrange puisqu'il ne savait pas que son demi frère avait une place dans son cœur. Il oublia sa rancoeur contre son frère. Il finit même par oublier les menaces reçues par lettre et ce que Jake lui avait fait subir.

Sa vie était normale à nouveau. Il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que cela continue. Il faisait encore quelques cauchemars et avait parfois des difficultés à parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il savait qu'il devait continuer à se battre. S'il voulait s'en sortir pour de bon, il devait commencer avant tout par ne surtout pas baisser les bras. Il y avait des hauts et des bas. Mais il finirait par sortir la tête de l'eau et par pouvoir enfin respirer profondément. Il n'attendait que ça.  
Le plus dur était de ne pas se tourner vers Jimmy à chaque fois que quelque chose clochait ou qu'il se posait une question quelconque. Il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Il lui arrivait parfois de commencer à lui écrire un message avant de se raviser et de se souvenir que Jimmy était Castiel et qu'il était inenvisageable de le contacter pour le moment. Le jeune docteur n'avait plus repris contact non plus. Il avait probablement fini par abandonner l'idée d'être ami avec lui. C'était sans nul doute mieux ainsi. Dean doutait de pouvoir le revoir sans se jeter dans ses bras et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Ce serait catastrophique et contre productif. Ce serait faire plusieurs pas en arrière.

Dean était tout de même satisfait de lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était fier de lui. C'était un sentiment qu'il avait fini par oublier mais qui lui faisait un bien fou. Il ne ressentait plus le même dégoût quand il se regardait dans la glace ou quand il observait ce qui restait de sa jambe gauche. Il avait fini par admettre qu'il s'agissait de son corps et que rien ne pourrait plus jamais changer. S'il ne voulait pas devenir fou, il devait apprivoiser cette jambe qui semblait ne plus lui appartenir depuis son accident. L'amour de Michael et la tendresse dont il faisait preuve quand ils faisaient l'amour l'aidaient grandement. Si une personne extérieure pouvait aimer son corps, il n'avait aucune raison de le détester.

Dean ne ressentait plus la même gêne constante quand on le touchait à cet endroit. Michael pouvait embrasser son moignon. Il pouvait caresser les cicatrices laissées par les chirurgiens. Il ne ressentait toujours pas de plaisir particulier quand il le faisait mais il ne se tendait plus non plus. C'était un progrès. Il parvenait à présent à être excité par son petit ami sans problème. Oui, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Et Dean aurait du savoir que cela ne durerait pas.

Tout bascula à nouveau un soir où le jeune soldat rentrait de l'épicerie à une centaine de mètres de chez lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'obligeait à faire régulièrement. Sortir seul était une épreuve qu'il se forçait à surmonter à chaque fois. Faire ses courses devait sembler bien anodin pour les autres mais Dean voyait cela comme un challenge. La première fois, il avait paniqué dans le rayon des surgelés quand une vieille dame s'était adressée à lui. Il avait eu peur qu'elle lui pose des questions. Mais quand elle lui avait simplement demandé s'il pouvait lui attraper quelque chose sur un rayonnage qu'elle n'atteignait pas, il comprit qu'il était idiot. Il lui rendit le service, accepta ses remerciements et rentra chez lui satisfait.

Les fois suivantes furent plus calmes. Petit à petit, il recommença à interagir avec les gens. Il saluait le caissier en entrant, souriait aux personnes qu'il croisait et remerciait ceux qui lui tenaient la porte en sortant. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait cru impossible quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ce soir là, Dean avait échangé quelques mots avec le caissier dont il avait enfin appris le nom et avait quitté le magasin avec un sourire sur les lèvres et deux sacs remplis. Il prévoyait de cuisiner pour le retour de Michael. Son petit ami était parti pour quelques jours en voyage d'affaires et avait laissé sous entendre qu'il serait rentré pour neuf heures. Dean avait bien l'intention de lui préparer quelque chose qu'il aimait et de passer ensuite la soirée avec lui devant la télévision. Michael resterait peut être dormir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Ils s'étaient entendus pour aller doucement. Pour laisser le temps à leur relation de se reconstruire. Un pas après l'autre. C'était la seule façon de ne pas faire paniquer Dean.

Le jeune soldat avait l'esprit occupé par ses plans et il ne réalisa pas qu'il était suivi avant d'être arrivé à quelques mètres de son immeuble.

Le sixième sens qu'il avait développé à l'armée pour sentir le danger avant qu'il ne soit inévitable avait disparu depuis sa blessure. Mais à cet instant précis, il lui permit de sentir la présence dans son dos. Le jeune soldat ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait s'y fier. Il était peut être tout simplement en train de paniquer inutilement. Il savait qu'il lui arrivait d'être parano. De penser que les gens le dévisageaient parfois. Ce n'était peut être pas différent cette fois. Il n'accéléra donc pas le rythme pour éviter de finir totalement essoufflé. Il garda toutefois l'oreille tendue et se prépara mentalement à fuir.

Il entendait clairement des bruits de pas dans son dos. D'ordinaire, la rue était déserte à cette heure ci. Le quartier était relativement calme même s'il n'était pas le plus huppé de la ville. Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'un frisson lui remontait la colonne vertébrale. Il avait deux options. Il pouvait lâcher ses sacs et faire face à la personne derrière lui au risque de passer pour un imbécile et un fou si toutefois il s'agissait simplement de quelqu'un qui rentrait chez lui. Ou il pouvait continuer son chemin et ignorer la peur qui l'envahissait.

Il opta finalement pour la seconde solution. Il serra toutefois les sacs dans ses mains et resta alerte. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Quand il aperçut enfin clairement l'entrée de son immeuble, il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il se força à regarder de chaque côté de la rue avant de la traverser. A sa gauche se trouvait une impasse qui ne conduisait à rien mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'une voiture en sorte brutalement. Il se trouvait au milieu de la rue quand deux mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et l'entraînèrent sur le côté.

Dean lâcha aussitôt ses sacs de course et tenta de se débattre. Il avait progressé avec sa prothèse mais il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé un équilibre normal. Il se sentit basculer sur le côté mais fut retenu par l'homme derrière lui. Il chercha à se défaire de son étreinte en attrapant ses mains mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant de se trouver le visage collé contre un mur de brique. Un pied frappa ses deux jambes tour à tour et Dean perdit définitivement l'équilibre. Il ne dut de rester debout qu'au corps qui était à présent collé dans son dos. Un corps qu'il devinait musclé et solide. Plus solide que le sien. Il ferma alors les yeux et tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Il ne savait pas ce que son assaillant lui voulait mais s'il était après son portefeuille, il lui donnerait sans hésiter. Il refusait de prendre des risques inconsidérés dans son état. Avant son accident, il se serait battu sans problème. Mais à présent, il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir le dessus.

\- Dean, Dean, Dean, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas écouté ?

Le jeune soldat frissonna en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme qui s'adressait à lui. Jake. Dean n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis un moment maintenant. C'était une erreur. A l'armée, on lui avait appris à ne jamais oublier une menace. A ne pas croire qu'elle avait disparu simplement parce qu'elle ne s'était pas manifestée depuis quelques temps. Il aurait du se préparer au retour de Jake. Il aurait du savoir qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille.

\- Je croyais vraiment avoir été suffisamment clair la dernière fois. Mais on dirait bien que je me suis trompé n'est ce pas ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa les briques devant lui. D'aussi près, il ne pouvait pas en voir les détails. Le souffle de Jake se répercutait contre son cou et il pouvait à présent sentir son odeur. Son corps était toujours fermement collé au sien l'empêchant de bouger d'un millimètre.

\- Lâche moi, tenta t-il d'exiger même s'il doutait d'obtenir quoi que ce soit dans sa position.

Le rire de Jake lui arracha un nouveau frisson. Il était terrifié. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et il détestait cela. Il avait passé sept années à refuser la peur. A la voir comme la pire des menaces qui existait. Un soldat qui avait peur était un soldat en sursis. Maintenant bien sûr, les choses étaient différentes. Il n'était plus aussi fort. Il n'était plus un soldat.

\- Oh non Dean. Je t'ai laissé une chance mais tu n'as pas su la saisir. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Maintenant, tu vas le payer.

Le jeune soldat secoua aussitôt la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait totalement impuissant. Il était évident que Jake était déterminé. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser partir sans le faire souffrir avant. Et il s'agissait là de l'option la plus optimiste. Dans le pire des cas, Jake le tuerait. Dean fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait plus envie de mourir. Bien au contraire. Il voulait voir ce que la vie lui réservait. Et c'était une surprise pour lui. Un bouleversement. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se débattit aussitôt.

\- Non, s'il te plait … s'il te plait, souffla t-il.

Il aurait peut être du avoir honte de supplier. Mais il s'en contrefichait. L'impression que Jake avait de lui n'avait aucune importance. Il voulait juste que son agresseur le relâche. Qu'il le laisse vivre.

\- Inutile de me supplier Dean. Ca ne changera rien. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, j'ai l'intention de te laisser vivre. Tu seras un message envoyé à ceux qui comme toi pensent pouvoir vivre leur déviance librement. Tu seras la preuve que nous sommes là et que nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous laisser faire.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé de savoir qu'il sortirait de cette épreuve vivant. La question était à présent de savoir dans quel état. Il avait déjà reçu des coups. Il s'était battu plusieurs fois. Il était habitué à la souffrance. Ce n'était pas elle qui le terrifiait. C'était l'humiliation qui en découlerait. Celle d'avoir été tabassé parce qu'il était gay. Celle de ne plus pouvoir assumer ce qu'il était. Celle enfin, de ne pas avoir été capable de se défendre. Il déglutit avec peine alors qu'une des mains de Jake se refermait autour de sa nuque et serrait fortement.

\- Si seulement tu m'avais écouté … murmura t-il ensuite.

Pendant une seconde, Dean se demanda si Jake avait réellement envie de lui faire du mal. S'il n'avait pas espéré que son avertissement suffirait. Il n'était de toute évidence pas le cerveau de cette histoire. Il était son homme de mains. Peut être avait il des doutes. Peut être regrettait il à présent de s'être engagé dans cette histoire. C'était une chance. Dean devait la saisir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire Jake. Tu peux partir si tu veux … tu peux me donner le nom de l'homme qui t'oblige à faire toutes ces choses et prendre la fuite. Je ne parlerais de toi à personne et tu pourras reprendre ta vie là où tu l'as laissé.

Il serra les dents quand l'emprise sur son cou se resserra un peu plus encore. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et appuya son front contre les briques devant lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, répéta t-il en espérant que ses mots atteindraient le jeune soldat derrière lui.

Mais cela ne sembla pas le déstabiliser. Bien au contraire. Jake se pencha en avant et vint coller ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Dean.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé … mais j'en ai envie. Personne ne me contraint à agir. Je le fais parce que les gens comme toi me dégoutent et que je veux mettre un terme à tout ça. Ne crois pas une seconde que je doute de moi ou de mes actions … tu serais déçu.

Dean sut alors qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune chance d'échapper aux coups de Jake. Il devait accepter son sort. Et se préparer à souffrir. Il contracta ses muscles pour leur éviter d'être pris par surprise puis prit une grande inspiration. Le premier coup s'abattit dans son dos, juste au dessus de ses fesses. Il arracha au jeune soldat un petit cri de douleur. Le second atterrit sur son flanc droit. Jake frappait fort et semblait savoir exactement où le toucher pour lui faire le plus mal. Il avait été entraîné. Dean ne devait surtout pas l'oublier. Il tenta de se raccrocher au fait qu'il sortirait vivant de cette confrontation quand Jake le frappa une troisième fois, au niveau des côtes. Dean gémit alors que la pression sur son dos disparaissait. Il fut ensuite violemment retourné avant de s'effondrer sur les fesses. Sa jambe gauche le lança aussitôt. Quand il leva les yeux, Jake le toisait en grimaçant.

\- Comment un homme aussi faible que toi a t-il pu être soldat un jour ? Je ne comprends pas, jeta t-il avec dédain.

Dean aurait tellement aimé connaître ce salopard quand il avait toutes ses forces. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à lui envier. Qu'il aurait été capable de le battre sans problème s'il avait eu toutes ses forces. Mais il ne pouvait qu'encaisser les coups et les insultes pour le moment.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, jeta Jake après quelques secondes.

Il leva ensuite le pied et Dean se protégea aussitôt le visage. Son assaillant ricana une seconde avant d'abattre son pied dans sa cuisse gauche, juste au dessus de son moignon. Dean hurla aussitôt, la douleur irradiant jusque dans son ventre. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté et se mit en position foetale pour protéger les parties les plus sensibles de son corps. Son ventre. Son torse et son visage. Jake ne sembla pas perturbé par son changement de position. Il le frappa à nouveau du pied dans les jambes avant de s'interrompre et de s'accroupir. Il attrapa Dean par les cheveux et le força à lever son visage.

\- Je veux que tu disparaisses dès demain. Que tu ne profites plus de la générosité de l'armée américaine. Et je veux que tu arrêtes de coucher avec ce type qui vient régulièrement chez toi. Sans quoi, je reviendrais. Et la prochaine fois, je te tuerais.

Dean savait qu'il disait vrai. Ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. Jake était prêt à le tuer s'il ne suivait pas ses ordres. Le jeune soldat sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il refusa de les laisser couler. Il ne voulait surtout pas craquer devant son assaillant. Il refusait de lui donner cette satisfaction.

Jake abattit finalement son poing dans sa figure plusieurs fois avant d'ajouter un coup de pied dans ses jambes. Dean avait mal de partout. Il pouvait sentir du sang couler de sa tempe et de sa lèvre ouverte. Il avait également mal dans le torse et sa jambe gauche le lançait affreusement. Il ne savait pas encore l'étendue des dégâts mais il savait qu'il y aurait des séquelles. Que ce passage à tabac ralentirait clairement ses progrès et son rétablissement. Il observa Jake qui le regardait toujours et se força à ne pas détourner les yeux. Après quelques secondes, son assaillant secoua la tête puis s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot. Dean resta allongé sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Jake était parti. Il s'aida ensuite de ses mains pour s'asseoir. Il appuya son dos contre le mur derrière lui et se passa la main sur le visage. Il observa ensuite le sang sur sa paume et l'essuya rapidement sur la jambe de son pantalon.

Il ne pourrait jamais se remettre debout seul. Il n'en avait pas la force et sa jambe gauche était trop douloureuse. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester indéfiniment assis dans cette impasse. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il refusait toutefois d'appeler Michael. Il ne savait pas si son petit ami était déjà en ville et il ne voulait pas le voir prendre de risques inutiles. Il aurait pu appeler Castiel. Il était médecin et sans doute le plus apte à juger de la gravité de ses blessures. Il ne voulait toutefois pas le mêler à cette histoire. Charlie n'était pas suffisamment forte pour le remettre debout. Dean déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait qu'une seule option. Sam. Son jeune frère était toujours à Chicago et prévoyait d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de ses vacances. Il viendrait sans hésiter. Dean savait qu'il serait fou de rage et d'inquiétude. Il allait devoir le convaincre de ne pas partir à la recherche de Jake. Il pourrait lui mentir et lui dire qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne qui l'avait agressé. Mais il s'était juré de ne plus cacher la vérité à son frère. Non. Il allait lui dire la vérité et le supplier de rester à ses côtés. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

Dean s'essuya à nouveau le visage avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et la vision troublée. Il avait reçu un coup sur la tête mais il ne pensait pas que c'était trop sérieux. Il n'avait très certainement pas de commotion cérébrale mais il avait reçu un sacré choc. Il pouvait parfaitement perdre connaissance. Il était important qu'il contacte son frère avant. Heureusement pour lui, il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Il avait déjà été blessé ou dans des situations similaires. Il savait comment les gérer.

Le jeune soldat composa le numéro de son frère puis colla son portable contre son oreille. Après deux sonneries, Sam décrocha.

\- Hé Dean, ça va ?

Le jeune soldat ricana une seconde. Comment pouvait il répondre à cette question sans affoler son frère ? Il déglutit avec peine alors que tout commençait à tourner autour de lui.

\- Sammy, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre ok ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dean, est ce que tout va bien ?

Dean pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans le ton de son frère. Il ne voulait pas lui causer plus de soucis que nécessaire. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il avait besoin de son aide en urgence.

\- Sammy, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Il est fort probable que je perde connaissance d'ici peu et j'ai besoin que tu saches où je me trouve avant. Il faut que tu viennes me chercher au plus vite. Je suis dans l'impasse juste avant mon immeuble. Je ne suis pas blessé gravement mais j'ai reçu plusieurs coups. Et oui Sam, je te dirais tout quand tu seras là. Mais pour le moment, j'ai juste besoin que tu viennes. Est ce que tu as compris ?

Dean pouvait déjà sentir le néant s'emparer de lui. Il ferma les yeux mais lutta encore quelques secondes pour être sûr que son frère avait compris ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Dean … mon Dieu … tu …

Sam paniquait. Dean ne lui en voulait pas mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il serra son téléphone dans sa main pour rester ancré dans la réalité alors que tout son corps s'engourdissait peu à peu.

\- L'impasse juste avant mon immeuble. Répète après moi Sammy …

\- L'impasse juste … juste avant ton immeuble.

\- Fais vite Sammy. Je t'en supplie.

Dean entendit son frère appeler son nom mais il ne parvenait plus à répondre. Il sentit son bras retomber le long de son corps et son téléphone lui échapper de la main. Il allait certainement devoir en acheter un autre. L'idée le fit grimacer. Il tenta de se concentrer sur tout ce qui l'entourait mais il perdait rapidement pied. Il laissa le néant l'envahir complètement. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que Sammy soit là rapidement. Et alors qu'il perdait pour de bon connaissance, il réalisa à quel point il aurait aimé pouvoir appeler Castiel … l'avoir à ses côtés à cet instant précis. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette idée et sombra finalement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand Dean rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur son lit. Dans sa chambre. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait un cauchemar. Il tenta de se redresser dans son lit et comprit alors que tout était vrai quand une violente douleur lui transperça le crâne, le torse puis la jambe gauche et le dos. Il poussa un petit cri et entendit aussitôt la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir brutalement.

\- Dean ?

C'était Sam. Le jeune soldat lui fit signe de s'approcher du lit. Il refusait de bouger pour le moment. De toute évidence, son corps n'était pas encore prêt. Il avait une migraine qui enserrait son crâne et son visage lui semblait brûlant et enflé. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il sentit Sam s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prendre la main.

\- Merci Sammy, murmura t-il car il ressentait le besoin de remercier son frère.

Il savait que ce n'était pas utile. Que Sam savait parfaitement combien il lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Tout comme il savait qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir inquiété. Ils ne se disaient généralement pas ce genre de choses. Mais Dean avait compris avec son accident qu'il pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain. Il refusait de partir sans avoir dit à Sam tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Combien il était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il était son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Dean ? Demanda finalement Sam d'une voix douce.

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Le jeune soldat ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était inconscient mais de toute évidence son frère ne voulait pas attendre pour obtenir des réponses. Dean se sentait contraint de les lui donner.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un … un homme dans un bar où Charlie m'avait plus ou moins trainé de force. Il était … gentil. Et drôle. Un soldat comme moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de lui donner mon numéro de téléphone mais … je crois que j'avais juste envie de me rassurer. De me convaincre que des personnes pouvaient me trouver séduisant malgré tout ça.

Il observa le visage de son frère une seconde, triste de le voir tendu et pâle. Combien de temps pourrait il encore supporter de l'aider à gérer ses problèmes sans comprendre que cela l'handicapait lui aussi ? Dean aurait aimé pouvoir le laisser partir. Mais il avait besoin de lui.

\- On a parlé au téléphone et j'ai accepté de le revoir … pour un rendez vous. Tout était … c'était vraiment génial mais quand on a quitté le restaurant, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. Il m'a raccompagné ici et m'a allongé sur le lit. J'ai rapidement compris que mon état était … il m'avait drogué Sammy et je ne l'ai pas vu venir. J'aurais du me méfier … je suis désolé.

\- Le fils de pute, jura Sam entre ses dents en serrant la main de son frère.

Dean hocha doucement la tête avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler de ses erreurs et de ses faiblesses avec son frère. Il savait que Sam ne le jugerait jamais. Mais il aimait l'idée de rester le grand frère … celui qui était un modèle. Celui que Sam voyait comme un héros indestructible quand ils étaient enfants.

\- Il m'a menacé. M'a demandé d'arrêter de … de vivre ma vie telle que je la vivais. Il m'a dit que j'étais une honte pour l'armée parce que j'étais gay et … ensuite, il a fracassé ma prothèse contre le mur. Quand il est parti, je savais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de menaces en l'air. J'avais reçu une lettre quelques jours plus tôt tenant le mêmes propos. J'aurais du prendre tout ceci au sérieux. Mais après Adam et Castiel et … après Michael, j'ai pensé … j'ai oublié. J'ai été idiot. Je suis désolé.

C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il s'excusait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de le faire. Sam ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas avoir été assez méfiant. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir quand l'indexe de son frère se posa sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et tourna le visage vers Sam.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Dean ne pouvait pas répondre. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Sam jura à nouveau entre ses dents avant de pousser un long soupire et de retirer son doigt des lèvres de son frère.

\- Je vais le tuer. Tu vas me dire de qui il s'agit et je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait, souffla t-il.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son frère prenne des risques inutiles. Il ne ferait pas le poids face à Jake. Il n'était pas un soldat. Juste un étudiant en droit qui avait de vagues notions d'autodéfense. Il se ferait massacrer et tout serait de la faute de Dean.

\- Non, tu ne vas rien faire. Il est plus fort que toi Sam et il n'hésitera pas. Il me l'a dit clairement ce soir. Il me tuera si je continue à m'afficher avec Michael. Je … je ne veux pas mourir Sammy mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois blessé à cause de moi.

\- Dean, tu ne peux pas me demander de rester sans rien faire. Ce type t'a fait du mal … si j'étais à ta place, tu serais déjà parti le trouver … tu le sais.

Dean aurait effectivement cherché à venger son frère et ce, même avec une jambe en moins. Mais il était un soldat. Il savait se défendre. Il savait se battre. Sam n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Il n'avait aucune chance.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne te dis pas le contraire. Mais j'ai besoin de toi en vie et à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'ignorer cette histoire. Je compte bien faire en sorte de régler ce problème mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Mais s'il revient … s'il revient … Dean, je refuse de te perdre. J'ai déjà failli te perdre et crois moi je … je ne pourrais pas survivre … s'il te plait. Tu dois comprendre que sans toi je … je suis seul … perdu et non … ce type ne t'enlèvera pas à moi.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas faire Sammy.

Dean pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter au yeux devant la fragilité évidente de son petit frère. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être responsable de son état. Il aurait voulu pouvoir effacer toute cette histoire et revenir quelques semaines en arrière. Pourquoi la vie continuait elle de s'acharner sur lui ? Il estimait ne pas le mériter.

\- Alors on ira voir la police, asséna Sam après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean savait que c'était effectivement la seule chose raisonnable à faire. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir le courage. Il savait qu'il était plus faible que Jake. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir le dessus si toutefois il décidait de revenir le voir. Il pourrait le tuer sans problème. Dean avait toutefois des difficultés à envisager de confier ses problèmes à la police. Ils verraient son handicap et le traiteraient comme une victime. Dean ne pouvait pas être une victime. Il avait été soldat. Il était sensé être plus fort que ça.

\- Dean, je sais ce que tu penses mais je t'interdis de refuser. Tu iras voir la police que tu le veuilles ou non d'accord ? Ce type est un danger et pas seulement pour toi.

Sam avait raison. C'était souvent le cas. Il était plus raisonnable que le jeune soldat. Il l'avait toujours été. Sans doute parce qu'il était plus intelligent que lui. Dean avait toujours agi sans réfléchir. Du moins dans sa vie privée. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre dans son travail. Sam, quant à lui, analysait chaque situation avant de prendre une décision. Cela le rendait bien plus capable que Dean de faire les bons choix.

\- Je sais qu'il est dangereux … et je sais qu'il a déjà du faire d'autres victimes. Mais …

\- Mais rien du tout, le coupa Sam. On doit faire quelque chose et puisque tu ne veux pas me laisser le tuer alors nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Dean finit par hocher la tête. Il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Son frère était déterminé et il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Le jeune soldat devait accepter de faire ce qu'il lui demandait ou risquer de se disputer à nouveau avec lui. Ce n'était pas envisageable quand il avait autant besoin de lui.

\- OK Sammy, ok … merci.

Une nouvelle fois, Sam lui signifia qu'il était inutile de le remercier d'un vague geste de la main. Dean soupira alors longuement. Il lui restait une dernière chose à demander à son frère avant de pouvoir se reposer.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je veux dire … tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? Je sais que je me suis dans une situation compliquée et j'en suis désolé.

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Je t'en veux de ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt mais je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je suis juste content que tu m'aies enfin dit la vérité. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Dean aimait vraiment son frère comme un fou. Il avait une chance incroyable de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il était capable de tout pour lui. Qu'il lui pardonnait toutes ses erreurs simplement parce qu'il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne les faisait pas pour lui faire du mal. Sam était définitivement quelqu'un de bien et Dean savait que c'était en partie du à lui.

Le jeune soldat adressa un petit sourire à son frère avant de poser les yeux sur le plafond au dessus de lui. Il était fatigué et avait mal de partout. Mais il se sentait bizarrement soulagé d'un poids. Partager le fardeau de ce que Jake lui avait dit avec quelqu'un de confiance était un soulagement considérable.

Il avait ressenti la même chose quand il parlait encore avec Jimmy. Il ne lui confiait jamais rien de très personnel et abordait les choses de façon légère la plupart du temps. Mais il avait la sensation que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soutenait le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. C'était une sensation incroyable. Elle manquait cruellement à Dean. Il aurait aimé pouvoir envoyer un message à Jimmy pour lui dire ce qu'il venait de vivre. Mais Jimmy était Castiel et Dean l'aimait. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas le droit de le contacter dans ces circonstances. Toutefois, à cet instant précis, il était fatigué et fragilisé. Il était terrifié et il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre ses sentiments. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vais envoyer un message à Castiel, asséna t-il alors sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il tourna le visage vers Sam et lut aussitôt la surprise dans son regard.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda son frère.

Dean savait que sa réaction était probablement totalement incompréhensible pour son frère. Il était évident jusque là qu'il détestait Castiel Novak. Ou du moins qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir utiliser Sam contre lui. Dean ne lui avait pas parlé de Jimmy. Il ne lui avait rien dit des messages échangés. Il ne pensait pas avoir la force de le faire maintenant. Mais il avait besoin de donner une explication à son frère. Et alors que son cerveau tentait vainement de faire le point sur ce qu'il devait dire, sa bouche s'en chargea pour lui sans le consulter.

\- Je l'aime, déclara t-il.

Surpris par ce qu'il venait d'avouer, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire. Bien sûr, le mal était déjà fait. Les mots étaient prononcés et il ne pouvait pas les retirer. Ils ne faisaient que rendre ses sentiments plus vrais encore.

\- Tu … tu quoi ?

Ok. Sam semblait avoir des difficultés à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait pourtant la sensation d'être suffisamment clair. Il déglutit avec peine, prit une grande inspiration puis se décida à s'expliquer. Il retira sa main de sa bouche pour le faire.

\- Je suis amoureux de lui. Je ne l'ai réalisé que récemment mais … je l'aime. Sammy, je suis amoureux de Castiel et c'est sans nul doute une mauvaise chose … une très mauvaise chose. Mais à cet instant précis, je ressens le besoin de lui parler. De lui dire. Ne me demande pas pourquoi.

\- Et Michael ?

La question de Sam le surprit mais elle tombait sous le sens. Dean venait tout juste de reprendre sa relation avec son ex petit ami. Tout en étant totalement amoureux d'un autre. C'était égoïste et injuste pour Michael. Mais puisque rien n'était possible avec Castiel, Dean estimait avoir le droit de tenter sa chance avec son ex.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas du me remettre avec lui mais je … j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui et je pense qu'avec le temps, les choses pourraient rentrer dans l'ordre. Je sais que je serais heureux avec lui.

\- Mais tu aimes Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête. Il espérait sincèrement que son frère ne le jugerait pas trop durement. Il était ami avec Michael et il pouvait parfaitement avoir envie de le protéger. Mais Dean était son frère. Leur relation était plus importante. Il espérait que cela suffirait.

\- Oui, confirma t-il finalement.

Sam acquiesça durant quelques secondes avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils, sembla prendre un moment pour réfléchir avant de reposer son regard sur son frère.

\- Dean, je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire avec Michael. J'estime que cette décision t'appartient. Je te demande juste de ne pas le faire souffrir. Et je te demande aussi d'être heureux. Si c'est avec Michael alors parfait … tu m'en vois ravi. Mais si tu as un doute … un seul doute, parles en lui. Ne reste pas avec lui par obligation … ou pour une quelconque autre mauvaise raison.

\- Je te le promets Sammy, accepta Dean, soulagé d'avoir le soutien de son frère.

Sam lui adressa ensuite un petit sourire avant de baisser les yeux sur la couette qui recouvrait le lit.

\- Tu sais que je … je pense que l'amour ne se maitrise pas et … je sais qu'on ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux mais … Castiel est … il était …

\- Amoureux d'Adam … il est toujours amoureux d'Adam qui s'avère être notre demi frère caché. Je sais Sam. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne lui dirais jamais rien. Je ne suis pas idiot. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Je veux lui parler.

\- Alors fais le, l'encouragea Sam.

Dean avait le soutien inconditionnel de son frère et il ne voyait pas quoi demander de plus. Il se sentait bien plus léger à présent qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments pour Castiel. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas agir en conséquence. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir une relation amoureuse avec le jeune docteur. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir, il ressentait le besoin quasi physique de lui parler. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter contre. Toutefois, il refusait de le faire immédiatement. Dans cet état, il ne contrôlait pas ce qu'il disait et il finirait par avouer à Castiel qu'il était amoureux de lui. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Il allait se reposer et reprendre des forces. S'il ressentait le même besoin en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain, il enverra un message au jeune docteur. Et aviserait ensuite.

\- Pas ce soir … demain, expliqua Dean en étouffant un bâillement.

Sam acquiesça puis s'allongea sur le lit sans lâcher la main de son frère. Il avait deviné que le jeune soldat ne pouvait pas rester seul après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait compris que Michael n'était pas le bienvenue dans ces circonstances. Dean sourit en fermant les yeux.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, souffla t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas se tourner sur le côté mais s'il en avait été capable, il aurait probablement enfoui son visage dans le cou de son frère pour trouver le réconfort nécessaire. Il allait devoir se contenter de sa main dans la sienne pour le moment.

\- Je me dis exactement la même chose régulièrement, avoua Sam.

Dean ne le contredit pas même si une petite partie de lui en avait furieusement envie. Il savait que cela les mènerait à une dispute ou une discussion houleuse qui les laisserait épuisés tous les deux. Ce n'était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin. Pour le moment, Dean avait surtout envie de se reposer. Il avait envie d'oublier l'espace de quelques heures ce qu'il avait vécu avec Jake. Demain était un autre jour. Dean avait beaucoup de choses à faire et bien des décisions importantes à prendre. Il allait devoir se montrer fort et courageux. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Sam pour l'accompagner. Et il ne doutait pas non plus que Castiel accepterait de l'aider à son tour. Jake n'avait pas idée de ce dans quoi il avait mis les pieds. Ils ne le laisseraient pas gagner. Dean se le jura avant de laisser le sommeil s'emparer de lui.


	29. Réalisations

**Bonjour encore,**

**La suite ...**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**A sadness runs through him de Hoosiers**

**Chapitre 29 : Réalisations**

_« On oublie le dernier rêve, on se remémore toujours le premier amour »_

_Michel Bouthot_

Dire que Castiel fut surpris de recevoir un appel de Dean était un entendement. Il était complètement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait avec Gabriel et englué dans les sentiments contradictoires qu'il cherchait tant bien que mal à ignorer. Il avait presque oublié l'existence du jeune soldat. Presque puisqu'il restait présent dans un coin de son esprit. Presque également puisqu'il continuait de penser que Dean pourrait l'aider à résoudre l'enquête qu'il menait. Il aurait voulu ne plus penser à lui mais c'était impossible. Il préférait ne pas se demander pourquoi.

Quand son téléphone sonna, il était seul dans son appartement. Gabriel était rentré à son hôtel pour la nuit. Il était occupé à relire encore et encore la lettre d'Adam. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à décider s'il était oui ou non en colère contre son petit ami. Ou s'il était juste déçu de ne pas avoir été mis au courant.

Durant les cinq années qui avaient suivi sa mort, Castiel avait pensé à lui à chaque minute de chaque journée. Adam lui manquait. Il avait envie de le voir. De lui parler et de le serrer dans ses bras. Ses souvenirs du jeune homme étaient tous agréables. Il vivait dans la nostalgie de ce qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble et qu'il ne pourrait pas revivre avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais ces derniers temps, ses pensées étaient différentes. Il s'interrogeait sur les raisons du mensonge de son petit ami. Sur toutes les choses qu'il avait voulu lui cacher. Sur la réalité de leurs sentiments. La force de leur amour. Castiel ne savait plus quoi penser de leur relation. Il avait peur de sortir de ses réflexions avec la conviction qu'Adam l'avait mené en bateau. Ou qu'il ne l'avait pas aimé comme Castiel l'avait aimé.

Le jeune docteur ne voulait pas douter. Il ne voulait pas que ses souvenirs d'Adam soient entachés par ce qu'il avait appris. Il ne voulait surtout pas finir par comprendre qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il avait perdu tout ce temps à aimer quelqu'un qui ne lui avait finalement pas rendu les mêmes sentiments. Ou du moins pas avec la même force. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Adam lui ait menti et malgré tout ce que Gabriel lui avait dit, il continuait de penser que son petit ami avait eu tort.

Il lut et relut les mots d'Adam. La façon qu'il avait de lui assurer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il agissait pour son bien. Mais Castiel refusait d'accepter ses mensonges pour cette simple et unique raison. Il n'était pas fragile. Il n'était pas faible. Il aurait pu aider Adam à surmonter cette épreuve. Il aurait du être à ses côtés pour chercher une solution. Le jeune soldat l'avait privé de cette possibilité. Il avait pris cette décision pour lui. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'un couple fonctionnait. Etre ensemble signifiait être sur un pied d'égalité. Il estimait avoir le droit de tout partager avec son compagnon. Il estimait également être digne de confiance.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Dean avait été aussi furieux quand Castiel avait cherché à lui faire entendre raison à travers Sam. Il était insupportable de s'entendre dire ce qu'on pouvait ou non faire ou de voir des gens proches prendre vos décisions à votre place. C'était infantilisant. C'était humiliant.

Castiel savait qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette histoire. Au delà du fait qu'il serait probablement un meurtrier d'ici quelques temps, il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne verrait plus Adam du même œil. Il continuait de l'aimer. Il ne pourrait jamais effacer les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Il avait été son premier amour. Son seul amour. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait s'effacer. Mais il ne verrait plus jamais leur relation comme quelque chose d'idyllique et de parfait. C'était un dur retour à la réalité.

Cela lui offrirait peut être la possibilité de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être serait il plus à même de regarder les autres hommes maintenant qu'il savait qu'Adam n'était pas parfait. Ce n'était de toute façon pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions.

Castiel sursauta quand son téléphone sonna et l'attrapa sans regarder le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. Il décrocha en reposant la lettre sur sa table basse, convaincu qu'il devait s'agir de Gabriel.

\- Allo ?

Castiel n'obtint pas de réponse et pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur. Il fronça les sourcils en tendant l'oreille. Il entendait clairement une respiration. La peur s'insinua alors doucement en lui. Pouvait il avoir été retrouvé par l'homme qui avait tué Adam ? Il ferma les yeux une seconde en hésitant à raccrocher.

\- Castiel ?

Le jeune docteur se redressa brusquement dans le canapé en reconnaissant la voix de Dean. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui avait poussé le jeune soldat à le contacter. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal également. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le lui dire. S'il avait une chance que Dean devienne son ami, il ne risquait pas de la gâcher. Il voulait que le demi frère d'Adam fasse parti de sa vie. Il préférait juste ne pas se demander pourquoi.

\- Dean ? Est ce que … tu vas bien ?

Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à l'appel du jeune soldat. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose de grave. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter. Il avait déjà suffisamment à gérer avec ce qui était arrivé à Adam. Il doutait de pouvoir tout faire à la fois.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit finalement Dean d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur se serrer. Il avait presque envie de demander à Dean de le rappeler dans quelques temps. De lui laisser le temps de faire le point de son côté avant de lui demander son aide. Car c'était exactement ce que le jeune soldat cherchait et Castiel le savait. Il aurait probablement du se montrer égoïste. Mais il n'en était pas capable. Il ne réussissait pas à envisager de repousser Dean. Cela en disait sans doute long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais c'était une route sur laquelle il refusait de s'engager pour le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il alors.

Dean soupira longuement à l'autre bout du fil et Castiel eut envie de lui dire de venir le voir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire toute ceci par téléphone. Il avait besoin de voir le visage de Dean. D'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire sans la barrière de leur téléphone. Il voulait qu'il soit là avec lui. Pour pouvoir lui prendre la main ou le serrer dans ses bras. Pour pouvoir le réconforter correctement. Une sensation étrange naquit au creux de son estomac à cette idée. Une sensation qu'il avait déjà expérimentée quelques années plus tôt avec Adam. Castiel rouvrit les yeux et tenta de l'ignorer.

\- J'ai … je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé. Tu as sans doute mieux à faire que de m'écouter me plaindre, avança Dean.

C'était le moment ou jamais de dire au jeune soldat qu'il préférait effectivement en parler plus tard. Qu'il avait d'autres choses à gérer pour le moment. Il était préférable peut être de se laisser le temps d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait entendu la voix du jeune soldat. Il avait toujours su qu'il avait des sentiments forts pour Dean. Mais il refusait encore de mettre un nom dessus. Pourtant, devant la détresse évidente du jeune soldat, il était incapable de dire toutes ces choses. Incapable de dire « non ».

\- Tu ne me déranges pas Dean … on … je … si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. Même si c'est juste pour t'écouter … je te l'ai dit. Je veux qu'on soit amis.

\- Amis ?

Dean avait prononcé ce mot avec quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la déception. Ou de la tristesse. Castiel fit un nouvel effort pour l'ignorer. Même si cela faisait écho à ce qu'il ressentait en l'entendant répéter ce mot qu'il avait lui même prononcé. Tout était trop embrouillé dans son esprit. Tout lui semblait totalement impossible à analyser. Tout sauf le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en entendant la voix du jeune soldat. C'était peut être du à ce qu'il avait appris sur Adam ces derniers jours. Peut être du au fait qu'il avait à présent compris que son petit ami n'avait jamais été parfait, qu'il avait commis des erreurs et qu'il était faux de penser que personne ne pourrait jamais lui arriver la cheville. Castiel ne le savait pas. Mais il prenait peu à peu conscience de la force de ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean. Et cela l'effrayait. Il n'avait pas voulu développer de tels sentiments pour le jeune soldat. Ils étaient venus d'eux mêmes et s'étaient fait une place dans son cœur sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, aveuglé qu'il était par l'amour qu'il ressentait toujours pour Adam. Mais à présent que son image brillait un peu moins. Qu'elle n'occupait plus toute la place dans le cœur de Castiel, il prenait conscience du reste. De tout ce qu'il avait ignoré jusque là. Dean s'était fait une place. D'abord en tant que Jason bien sûr. Mais il était là. Castiel savait que ce n'était pas sain. Il savait ce que la majorité des gens penseraient. Il était le demi frère de l'homme qu'il avait aimé et perdu. Il faisait une sorte de transfert. Il vivait dans le passé. Mais ils auraient tort. Castiel avait développé des sentiments pour Jason avant de savoir qu'il était Dean Winchester. Avant de savoir qu'il était le demi frère d'Adam.

\- Bien sûr qu'on est amis … enfin si tu le veux bien.

Castiel sut à la façon dont son estomac se tordit aussitôt que son cœur espérait bien plus que de l'amitié avec Dean. Il était tombé amoureux du jeune soldat. Et à présent qu'il en avait pris conscience, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'ignorer. Il allait devoir vivre avec. Car il y avait une différence entre aimer Dean et accepter de donner une chance à leur histoire. D'autant qu'il doutait sincèrement que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

\- Je … Castiel, j'ai envie de … oui je pense que j'ai envie qu'on soit amis, admit alors Dean d'une petite voix.

Castiel avait la sensation que cet aveu était difficile pour le jeune soldat. Douloureux également. Il préférait ne pas savoir pourquoi.

\- Alors dis moi pourquoi tu m'as appelé.

Il était inquiet. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait vraiment chez le jeune soldat. Et il avait la conviction que c'était important. Crucial même. Il ne l'avait pas appelé juste pour s'assurer qu'ils pourraient devenir amis. Non. Il avait besoin de lui parler d'autre chose. Et le fait qu'il se soit adressé à lui signifiait que cela avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec sa blessure.

\- Il m'est arrivé quelque chose Castiel. Quelque chose de grave et … je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'appelle pour te le dire. Je doute que tu puisses réellement faire quoi que ce soit pour moi. J'avais juste … je ressentais le besoin de t'en parler. C'est bizarre non ? Tu dois penser que j'ai perdu la tête. Mon Dieu … je suis vraiment en train de devenir dingue.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il était content que Dean se soit tourné vers lui. Peu importait en fin de compte la nature de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ce qui comptait était le fait qu'il avait jugé nécessaire de lui en parler. Cela signifiait qu'il existait un espoir entre eux. « Un espoir d'être amis, rien d'autre » lui rappela la partie raisonnable de son cerveau. C'était mieux que rien sans doute.

\- Dean, calme toi … prends une grande inspiration et dis moi juste ce qui t'est arrivé. Je ne vais pas te juger et je ne pense pas que tu sois fou. Tu ne crains rien avec moi. Je peux te garantir que je ferais tout pour t'aider.

« Parce que je t'aime et que je ne peux pas faire autrement » ajouta mentalement Castiel. Mon Dieu, maintenant qu'il en avait pris conscience, l'idée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il espérait sincèrement que les mots ne franchiraient pas le seuil de ses lèvres sans son accord. Cela risquait de tout gâcher entre Dean et lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre maintenant qu'il avait une chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

\- Ok, ok … euh … j'ai … j'ai été agressé, déclara Dean après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité.

Castiel sentit son cœur manquer un battement devant l'aveu du jeune soldat. Il manqua de lâcher son téléphone quand sa main se mit à trembler et il eut la sensation qu'il allait vomir. Il ravala la bile qui montait inexorablement dans sa gorge et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu quoi ? Demanda t-il.

Et oui, bien sûr, il aurait pu être plus loquace. Il aura pu demander des explications de façon plus claire. Mais il était incapable d'en dire plus. Incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. La panique. La colère. La peur.

\- J'ai été agressé … hier soir. Tu te souviens de Jake ?

Castiel ne parvenait pas à réfléchir et il était presque sûr que Dean ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un dénommé « Jake ». il prit toutefois quelques secondes pour fouiller sa mémoire et réalisa alors que le nom lui disait quelque chose. Dean ne l'avait jamais évoqué. Mais Jason oui. Jake était le garçon qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. Celui avec qui il avait accepté de sortir. Castiel allait tuer ce salopard. Il allait le réduire en pièces. Et la rage qui le consumait en pensant à lui l'inquiétait. Parce que ce n'était pas la première personne qu'il voulait tuer ces derniers jours. Il avait peut être toujours eu des tendances meurtrières sans le savoir. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Je me souviens, confirma t-il.

Je suis sorti une fois avec lui il y a quelques temps … tout était parfait mais ensuite il … je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'avait drogué et … il m'a raccompagné chez moi. M'a menacé de me faire du mal si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il …

\- Il ne t'a pas … commença Castiel sans parvenir à prononcer le mot qui le terrifiait.

\- Il ne m'a pas violé non, assura Dean lentement.

Castiel était soulagé. Il savait que Jake avait fait du mal au jeune soldat mais c'était une bonne chose qu'il n'en soit pas arrivé là. Parce qu'il doutait que Dean puisse s'en remettre dans son état.

\- Il m'a demandé de renoncer à être soigné aux frais de l'armée … il m'a conseillé de … de ne plus m'afficher … Il pensait que mon homosexualité était une honte pour l'armée.

Castiel sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il refusait de croire que l'homme qui avait agressé Dean était également celui qui avait tué Adam. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus accepter qu'il s'agissait là uniquement d'une coïncidence.

\- Dean, tu …

\- Je vais bien. J'ai juste … j'avais fini par oublier ses menaces. J'avais d'autres choses à faire et bien d'autres problèmes à gérer. Mais hier soir, Jake a … il m'a attrapé alors que je rentrais chez moi et il m'a dit qu'il me tuerait si je continuais. Il … Castiel, je crois vraiment qu'il le fera. Sam veut que je porte plainte mais je ne pense pas que la police pourra faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Ce n'est pas le cerveau dans cette histoire. Il me l'a dit. Il ne fait que suivre les ordres. Il y a un autre homme qui tient les reines et il … il m'avait envoyé une lettre. J'aurais du … j'ai été idiot.

Une lettre. Dean avait reçu une lettre. Castiel devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il s'agissait du même homme qui s'en était pris à Adam. Dean était sa prochaine victime. Castiel ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il refusait de perdre le jeune soldat. Cette fois, il était au courant et il comptait bien faire le nécessaire pour que son ami ne soit pas blessé.

\- Adam avait reçu une lettre, confia t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

\- Quoi ?

Dean semblait surpris. Comment ne pouvait il pas l'être ? Castiel aurait du l'appeler dès qu'il avait appris. Adam était son frère et il avait le droit de savoir. Mais le jeune docteur avait pensé qu'il refuserait d'être mêlé à cette histoire. Il avait eu tort. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas trop tard.

\- Il y a quelques jours, un des amis d'Adam est venu me trouver pour me dire qu'il avait appris … il avait appris par un autre soldat qu'un homme semblait déterminé à s'en prendre à toutes les personnes qu'il jugeait indignes de l'armée. Gabriel … c'est l'ami d'Adam … Gabriel pensait qu'Adam ne s'était pas suicidé … qu'il avait été … qu'il avait été tué. J'ai alors commencé à faire des recherches et j'ai mis la main sur deux lettres qu'il avait reçu. Les menaces étaient claires. Je pense que Gabriel a vu juste.

Il avait conscience que ce qu'il disait bouleverserait probablement Dean. Mais il était temps pour lui de tout savoir. Il était impliqué à présent. Et contrairement à Adam, Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le jeune soldat dans l'ignorance simplement pour le préserver. Il avait de toute façon besoin de son aide pour identifier cet homme. Il ne pourrait jamais le faire seul. Gabriel était là pour lui mais il n'avait plus aucun contact dans l'armée. Dean était leur seule solution.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'agit du même homme ? Tu … tu penses que …

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence.

Castiel pouvait sentir l'adrénaline vibrer dans ses veines. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et il avait le souffle court. Il prenait peu à peu conscience de l'ampleur de cette histoire. De tout ce que cet homme avait fait et continuait de faire. Ils étaient face à un tueur en série. Un meurtrier qui ne comptait pas se contenter de quelques victimes. Il était déterminé à en tuer un maximum. Et ils devaient l'arrêter au plus vite.

\- Non c'est … il ne s'est pas suicidé alors ?

Dean semblait avoir du mal à le croire. Du mal à réaliser que son demi frère avait été tué et qu'il était le prochain sur la liste. Castiel pouvait le comprendre.

\- Non et je pense que j'aurais du le comprendre plus tôt. Adam vivait mal sa blessure mais il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Il ne m'aurait pas abandonné. Il avait envie de vivre et … il m'aimait. Il avait toutes les raisons de se battre. Il ne se serait pas suicidé. J'aurais du le comprendre … j'aurais du me poser les bonnes questions mais j'étais trop …

\- Triste, intervint Dean d'une voix forte. Castiel, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir … j'ai du mal à y croire moi même et pourtant je suis bien placé pour savoir que tout ceci est vrai. Je … le fils de pute ! Je vais le tuer. Je vais le trouver et je vais le tuer.

Castiel sourit tristement en entendant la colère dans la voix de Dean.

\- Il faudra que tu me passes sur le corps avant parce que j'ai bien l'intention de le tuer moi même.

Il pouvait comprendre la volonté de Dean d'être celui qui ferait payer à cet homme ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en était pris à lui. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être furieux. Mais Castiel estimait avoir le droit d'être celui qui porterait le coup de grâce. Ce monstre l'avait poussé à vivre cinq années d'enfer. Cinq années durant lesquelles il avait cru être responsable de la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

\- Castiel, tu n'es pas un meurtrier, souffla Dean avec douceur.

\- Toi non plus, protesta aussitôt le jeune docteur.

Dean était un soldat mais il n'était pas un assassin. Il n'avait pas intégré l'armée pour tuer des gens. Il l'avait fait pour sauver des vies. Pour défendre un idéal. Comme Adam avec lui. Bien sûr, il avait très certainement déjà tué des gens. Mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un meurtrier. Il espérait que le jeune soldat en avait conscience.

\- Peut être pas mais je suis entraîné et … Castiel, tu ne devrais pas avoir à porter ce poids tout le restant de ta vie. Car je peux t'assurer que c'est quelque chose qui te poursuivra jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Quand on ôte la vie de quelqu'un … même si c'est quelqu'un qui le méritait ou qui était menaçant … on y pense souvent. On y pense tout le temps.

Castiel se demandait combien de ces gens qu'il avait tués, Dean continuait de voir dans ses cauchemars. Combien le hantait tous les jours. Il avait vu des soldats souffrir des actes qu'ils avaient perpétrés durant leur service. Peu importait qu'ils y soient préparés. Ils ne l'oubliaient pas facilement. Ils apprenaient simplement à vivre avec.

\- On n'en est pas encore là de toute façon, rappela le jeune docteur. Nous ne savons même pas de qui il s'agit.

Il était important de ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Ils devaient tout d'abord identifier l'homme qui avait tué Adam. C'était sans nul doute la partie la plus compliquée.

\- Jake ne t'a pas donné de nom je suppose, avança Castiel en basculant la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé.

Il savait déjà que la réponse serait négative. Mais il avait besoin de demander. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait mener cette enquête.

\- Non, il ne m'a rien dit … juste qu'il suivait des ordres. Et qu'il aimait le faire. Jake était soldat et je suppose qu'il est évident que l'homme derrière tout ça l'est aussi … ou l'était. Il devait connaître Adam et me connaître moi aussi. Je veux dire … je n'affichais pas mon homosexualité quand j'étais soldat. Je ne parlais jamais de ma vie privée. Il a donc du mener une enquête. Il devait également connaître ses autres victimes. Je suppose qu'on pourrait commencer par là … fouiller dans les dossiers de tous ceux qui ont été sa cible pour réduire la liste des suspects potentiels.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était effectivement logique. Il était soulagé que Dean soit mêlé à cette histoire. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme savait exactement comment procéder. Cela le débarrassait d'un poids certain.

\- Adam ne t'avait pas parlé de quelqu'un qui lui semblait bizarre … quelqu'un qui lui aurait tenu des propos étranges ? Demanda ensuite Dean.

Castiel ferma alors les yeux en sentant les larmes inonder ses paupières. C'était là tout le problème. Adam ne lui avait rien dit. Pas même que sa vie était menacée. Il avait été tenu à l'égard et cela le rendait fou de rage.

\- Il ne m'avait rien dit du tout … je n'ai appris pour les lettres que lorsque Gabriel est venu me voir. Adam m'avait caché qu'il les avait reçues et … de toute évidence, il estimait que je n'étais pas capable de l'aider … ou pas suffisamment fort pour supporter la nouvelle.

\- Il voulait sans doute te protéger, avança Dean.

Castiel ricana une seconde. C'était exactement ce que Gabriel lui avait dit. Exactement ce qu'Adam avait évoqué dans sa lettre. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il n'était peut être pas soldat mais il n'était pas faible pour autant. Il avait besoin que tout le monde le comprenne à défaut de pouvoir le dire à Adam. Il avait toujours su que l'armée était un monde à part. Exclusif et qui ne permettait pas aux personnes extérieures de le pénétrer. Les liens qui unissaient les soldats étaient impénétrables pour ceux qui n'en faisaient pas parti. Castiel l'avait accepté. Mais cela lui paraissait plus vrai encore à présent. Dean tenait ces propos uniquement parce qu'il avait la sensation de le devoir à un de ses camarades. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas servi avec Adam. Le code d'honneur des soldats le poussait à protéger son camarade. A soutenir sa décision sans se soucier qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit de me tenir à l'écart … pas alors qu'on était un couple. On était sensé faire notre vie ensemble et il me cachait des choses cruciales. Il aurait du m'en parler. J'aurais pu l'aider … j'aurais pu le sauver. Mais parce qu'il s'est tu, j'ai passé les cinq dernières années de ma vie à m'en vouloir … à refuser de vivre. En quoi cela est il une bonne décision ? En quoi ses choix m'ont protégé Dean ?

Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre au jeune soldat. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'Adam avait fait. Mais Castiel aurait aimé qu'il prenne son parti. Qu'il soit du même avis que lui. Parce qu'il savait que c'était lui qui avait raison dans cette histoire.

\- Castiel, je … je comprends ce que tu ressens et … crois moi, je pense sincèrement qu'il a eu tort. Mais je peux le comprendre. J'aurais peut être fait la même chose.

\- Est-ce que tu as parlé à ton frère de ton agression ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel sut alors que la réponse était « oui ».

\- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de la lettre que tu as reçu ?

\- Pas immédiatement. Mais je lui ai dit hier, confirma Dean.

\- Je vivais avec lui … je voulais vieillir avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'à sa place, tu m'en aurais parlé.

Castiel savait qu'évoquer, même dans ces circonstances, Dean à la place d'Adam ne faisait que renforcer la conviction qu'il avait d'aimer le jeune soldat. Il ne devait pas établir de comparaison. Ne devait surtout pas se demander ce que Dean aurait fait à la place d'Adam. Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais prendre sa place. Castiel ne le voulait pas.

\- Je n'en ai pas parlé à Michael, déclara alors Dean après quelques secondes.

Pendant un instant, Castiel se demanda quel rapport cela avait avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis, la lumière sembla se faire dans son cerveau et il comprit. Cette réalisation lui coupa le souffle et fit couler les larmes sur ses joues. Dean était avec Michael. Il était de nouveau avec son ex. il refaisait sa vie. Il avançait. Et Castiel continuait de rester sur le bas côté sans aucun d'espoir de reprendre la route. Il ne voyait pas d'issues. Il avait la sensation que chaque opportunité lui était arrachée des mains sans lui laisser la moindre chance de la saisir. Dean et Michael. Castiel avait de nouveau envie de vomir.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le pense pas capable de m'aider mais … je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en mêle. Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent des risques pour moi … pas alors que je lui mens.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et s'essuya les joues du revers de la main.

\- Tu lui mens ? Demanda t-il.

Il ne voulait pas parler de leur couple. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment ou pourquoi ils étaient ensemble à nouveau. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ressentait le besoin de collecter chaque informations concernant le jeune soldat.

\- Je suis avec lui mais je ne suis pas sûr de … de pouvoir l'aimer à nouveau et … je préfèrerais ne pas en parler si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Oh non bien sûr, assura Castiel dont le cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Il y avait un espoir donc. Non. Le jeune docteur ne devait surtout pas s'aventurer sur cette route. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Dean n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il avait cessé de le détester mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait envie de faire sa vie avec lui. Il avait été suffisamment clair sur le sujet. Il voulait être amis. Et il finirait sans doute pas retomber amoureux de Michael. Pourquoi ne le ferait il pas ? Il n'était pas lié à lui. Il n'avait pas été le petit ami de son demi frère. Ils ne planifiaient pas de tuer quelqu'un ensemble. Michael était parfait pour Dean. Même si Castiel ne savait rien de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda alors Castiel pour remettre la conversation sur les bons rails.

Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur leur enquête pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient au fil des secondes. Quand tout serait terminé, il s'assiérait et se poserait toutes les questions nécessaires. Il savait d'ors et déjà que les réponses ne lui plairaient pas.

\- Pour commencer, on se voit. Je vais apporter avec moi la lettre que j'ai reçu et on comparera les écritures pour être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de la même personne. Ensuite, on avisera. J'ai encore quelques contacts dans l'armée et il se peut que certains acceptent de m'aider.

\- Tu crois qu'on a une chance ?

\- Je sais que je ne baisserais pas les bras tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé ce salopard. Je sais que toi non plus et Sam … Sam est déterminé à me venger. Peu importe le temps que cela nous prendra. On doit empêcher ce type de faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. La détermination dans la voix de Dean le réconfortait considérablement. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour l'aider à percer ce mystère. Il en allait de sa vie à présent.

\- Et Castiel ?

Le jeune docteur se redressa sur le canapé en entendant son nom dans la bouche du jeune soldat.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé pour Adam.

Castiel s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean lui disait cela. Bien sûr le fait qu'Adam ait été assassiné était horrible. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le jeune soldat. Même s'il avait parlé de la lettre avant d'être agressé, il n'aurait rien pu changer. Adam était mort cinq ans plus tôt. C'était lui qui avait commis une erreur. Lui qui aurait du parler. Castiel était en colère contre son petit ami mais certainement pas contre Dean.

\- Pourquoi le serais tu ? Demanda t-il alors en observant la table basse sur laquelle il avait posé les lettres récupérées dans le coffre.

Il avait la sensation que la conversation avait pris une direction différente. Qu'elle ressemblait à présent à quelque chose qu'on pourrait dire dans un confessionnal. Dean semblait avoir envie de se confier. D'admettre ses fautes. Il espérait une rédemption que Castiel ne pouvait pas lui donner. Pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il la méritait mais uniquement parce que c'était Dean lui même qui devait se pardonner. Castiel ne lui en voulait. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru tout de suite … désolé d'avoir refusé de t'écouter et désolé de t'avoir accusé de me mentir. Oh et pendant que j'y suis … je suis aussi désolé qu'il soit mort. Je sais combien il comptait pour toi et que tu l'aimes toujours. J'ai l'impression que je devrais tenter de t'apporter un semblant de réconfort mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai toujours été incapable de trouver les bons mots. Mais … on aurait pu être de la même famille et j'ai envie … je ne sais pas. J'ai envie d'être là pour toi aussi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas été correct avec toi.

Castiel ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et lutta contre son envie de confesser à Dean qu'il lui apportait du réconfort sans le savoir. Que le simple qu'il l'ait appelé lui faisait du bien. Que l'aimer était un pas en avant dans sa guérison. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer toutes ces choses. Il se contenta finalement d'énoncer quelques évidences.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Dean. Je sais pourquoi tu as refusé de me croire et à ta place, j'aurais probablement eu une réaction identique. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal. Quant à Adam, je l'aime toujours mais je veux avancer. Et j'ai besoin de mes amis pour m'aider. Tu aurais l'occasion de me soutenir. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Alors je serais là. Je serais là jusqu'au bout, assura Dean.

Castiel ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait par « jusqu'au bout » mais il ne dit rien. Il ferma les yeux à la place et laissa la certitude que Dean et lui étaient amis l'envahir et le réchauffer de l'intérieur.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé le connaître tu sais … je crois qu'on se serait entendus tous les deux. Il aurait pu m'aider quand je doutais de moi … quand je me posais des questions sur ma propre sexualité.

\- Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, déclara Castiel.

Il se demandait réellement comment les choses se seraient passées s'il avait rencontré Dean quand Adam était encore en vie. Serait il tombé amoureux de lui ? Il avait aimé Adam. Il l'aimait toujours de toutes ses forces. Mais Dean avait quelque chose de fascinant. Quelque chose d'intriguant qui l'attirait à la manière d'un papillon vers une flamme. Et comme le malheureux animal, il finirait sans nul doute par se brûler les ailes. Il le savait et cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Oui. Il pensait qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux de Dean même en étant avec Adam. Peut être aurait il simplement choisi de l'ignorer. Il se serait contenté d'être heureux avec Adam et de regarder Dean de loin. Le contempler en sachant qu'il était hors de portée. Qu'il le serait toujours.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'aurait aimé ? Je … j'ai toujours été le grand frère tu sais et je crois … je crois que j'aurais aimé pouvoir partager cette tâche avec quelqu'un. Avoir moi aussi quelqu'un vers qui me tourner … quelqu'un de qui suivre l'exemple. Mon père n'était pas vraiment un modèle fiable.

Castiel savait que John Winchester avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs. Il n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter la mort de sa femme. Elle l'avait détruite. Peut être la présence d'Adam aurait elle évité à Dean de devoir jouer le rôle de père pour Sam. Cela l'aurait probablement soulagé d'un poids. Et le jeune docteur savait que son petit ami n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le faire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait aimé … et qu'il aurait aimé Sam aussi. Toi et lui vous aviez beaucoup de choses en commun.

\- Et les choses auraient probablement été plus simples entre nous deux aussi.

Castiel rit une seconde. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie mais cela avait quelque chose d'ironique. Dean ne l'aurait probablement pas détesté s'ils s'étaient rencontrés autrement. Mais le jeune docteur aurait tout de même eu à gérer les sentiments qu'il était sûr à présent qu'il aurait eu malgré tout.

\- Probablement, confirma t-il ensuite.

Castiel poussa ensuite un long soupire avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Ses joues étaient toujours humides mais les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Il se sentait mieux qu'avant l'appel de Dean. Bien sûr, il avait pris conscience de certaines choses qui bouleverseraient le reste de sa vie mais il était libéré d'un poids. Et convaincu à présent que sa vie serait forcément plus belle avec Dean à ses côtés. Même s'il allait devoir se contenter d'être amis avec lui.

\- Quand tout sera fini, on va devoir discuter tous les deux. Apprendre à se connaître et … je veux que tu me racontes toutes les histoires humiliantes que tu peux avoir sur Adam. Histoire que je puisse les raconter à mon tour et me moquer de mon idiot de grand frère. Ca fera des vacances à Sam, suggéra Dean.

Castiel en serait ravi.

\- J'en ai effectivement quelques unes.

Il aimait l'idée que Dean puisse à son tour faire vivre le souvenir d'Adam. On ne mourrait jamais vraiment quand on continuait de vivre à travers nos proches. Ce serait la meilleure victoire qu'ils pourraient avoir sur l'homme qui avait tué son petit ami. Il avait voulu effacer Adam et tout ce qu'il représentait mais jamais son souvenir n'avait été aussi vivant. Il avait d'ors et déjà perdu.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser. Sam m'attend pour manger et je vais devoir … il mérite de savoir. Je te rappellerais dans la journée pour te dire quand nous passerons. Essaie de te reposer en attendant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il appréciait l'inquiétude de Dean mais il ne comprenait pas comment le jeune soldat pouvait savoir qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

\- Comment … commença t-il.

\- Je le sais c'est tout. Je l'entends dans ta voix et … je me doute que tu n'as pas du réussir à trouver le sommeil facilement. Mais tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces et … repose toi. Tu n'es plus seul dans cette histoire à présent.

\- Merci Dean.

Castiel ne savait pas si son ami avait conscience de l'importance de ce que ses mots trahissaient. De ce que son aide représentait pour lui. Il aurait pu lui dire clairement mais il ne trouvait pas les bons mots. Le jeune soldat le déstabilisait complètement. Plus encore depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

\- Ne me remercie pas. C'est normal.

Castiel avait envie de protester mais ce serait probablement inutile. Dean était buté et il ne lui ferait pas entendre raison. De surcroît, le jeune soldat avait raison. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Il appellerait Gabriel plus tard pour lui donner les derniers développements.

\- A plus tard Castiel.

La voix de Dean tira le jeune docteur de ses songes. Il sourit faiblement.

\- A plus tard.

Le jeune soldat raccrocha alors. Castiel resta quelques secondes sans bouger, son téléphone toujours collé contre son oreille avant de réaliser que c'était stupide. Il laissa alors retomber son bras le long de son corps et observa l'écran du portable. Tout était allé vite. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de tout ce qu'il avait appris en quelques minutes. Au delà de l'horreur de ce que Dean lui avait appris, il ne pouvait pas nier que cette conversation avait fait naître quelque chose d'extrêmement agréable au creux de l'estomac du jeune docteur. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir. Il était dangereux d'espérer quand on n'était pas encore sûr de soi. Dangereux probablement également de penser à ce qui se passerait ensuite quand ils n'avaient même pas réussi à identifier le meurtrier d'Adam. Mais parfois, il était nettement plus facile d'envisager l'avenir pour affronter le présent. Castiel avait envie de se raccrocher à tout ce qu'il y avait de positif dans cette histoire pour ne pas se laisser absorber par le reste. Il n'oubliait pas pour autant le danger qu'ils courraient tous et les risques qu'ils prendraient inévitablement. Mais il avait une motivation différente à présent. Il n'agissait plus uniquement pour se venger. Il le faisait aussi et surtout pour avoir une chance d'avancer. Une chance d'avoir ce qui lui manquait cruellement depuis cinq ans.

Le jeune docteur hocha la tête puis, après avoir coupé la sonnerie de son téléphone et posé l'appareil sur la table basse, il se leva du canapé pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il retira ses vêtements jusqu'à ne porter plus que son caleçon et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Il tourna plusieurs fois avant de trouver une position satisfaisante et ferma enfin les yeux.

Il se remémora alors tout ce que Dean et lui s'étaient dits. Tout ce dont il avait pris conscience. Il repensa également à Adam. Si toutefois Dean lui laissait une chance – et il en doutait fortement – il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il se sentirait coupable. Il avait beau être en colère contre son petit ami, il continuait de l'aimer. Il aurait probablement la sensation de le tromper. Plus encore parce qu'il s'agirait de son demi frère. Mais Castiel savait qu'Adam l'aurait encouragé à refaire sa vie. Qu'il aurait voulu le voir heureux. Il le lui avait dit dans sa lettre. Castiel ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans son souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa vie à penser à lui quotidiennement. Adam était mort et c'était terriblement triste. Mais Castiel était en vie. Il avait le devoir d'en profiter. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre. Adam lui répétait souvent que c'était dans les épreuves que le vrai courage d'une personne se révélait. Castiel était surpris de voir qu'il était bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait cru. La mort de son petit ami l'avait presque détruit. Mais il avait réussi à rester debout. Et il allait triompher également de l'homme qui lui avait enlevé celui qu'il aimait. Il allait prouver à tous ceux qui en doutaient et un peu à lui même aussi qu'il en était capable. Il n'était peut être pas soldat mais il allait se battre. Et quand il sortirait victorieux, parce qu'il sortirait victorieux, il s'autoriserait enfin à vivre à nouveau. Peu importait que ce soit seul, avec Dean ou avec un autre homme. Ca n'avait finalement aucune importance. Castiel avait vécu cinq années sur le bord de la route mais il était temps pour lui de reprendre le train en marche. Et ce fut cette idée qui l'accompagna quand le sommeil l'emporta enfin.


	30. Coopération

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 30ème chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser ici de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde mais j'ai reçu beaucoup de messages et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le faire.**

**Je le ferais bien sûr pour ce chapitre. Et les suivants.**

**Dans celui ci, Dean et Cas sont réunis.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Save me de Muse**

**Chapitre 30 : Coopération**

_« L'amour désire jusqu'à l'impossible, et sait se contenter de peu. »_

_Honoré de Balzac_

Dean savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à ignorer les menaces reçues et qu'il devait absolument percer ce mystère. Mais l'idée de le faire avec Castiel, l'homme qu'il aimait mais avec qui rien n'était possible, l'angoissait considérablement. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en le voyant. S'il serait capable de passer tout ce temps avec lui sans lui avouer ses sentiments. Il avait dit vrai au téléphone. Il avait vraiment envie de devenir ami avec le jeune docteur. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait rien avoir de plus. Et il allait devoir apprendre à se contenter de ça.

Cela ne rendait pas les choses moins compliquées pour autant. Il savait d'ors et déjà que ce serait impossible. Mais il se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque part qu'une relation même platonique pouvait suffire à quelqu'un qui voulait plus. Car l'absence de l'être aimé était plus difficile encore. Il allait simplement devoir accepter de ne pas pouvoir toucher Castiel. De ne pas pouvoir le serrer contre lui. De ne pas l'embrasser. Et quand il rentrerait chez lui, il devrait apprendre à aimer Michael également.

Heureusement pour lui, Sam avait immédiatement accepté de l'accompagner. Il n'en attendait pas moins de son petit frère. D'abord parce qu'il n'accepterait pas d'être mis de côté dans cette affaire. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il était à présent conscient des sentiments de Dean pour Castiel. Et il le soutiendrait dans cette épreuve comme dans toutes les autres. Sans le juger. Sans le critiquer.

Sam avait bien sûr protesté durant quelques minutes en apprenant la nouvelle. Il continuait de penser qu'il était préférable d'appeler la police. Il gardait foi en la justice. Il pensait sincèrement qu'ils pourraient faire leur travail. Dean ne lui en voulait pas d'être aussi naïf. Il se destinait à une carrière d'avocat et il avait appris à penser que le système judiciaire était fiable. Il se trompait. Dean le savait.

Il ne doutait pas une seconde que dans d'autres circonstances, la police aurait été capable d'arrêter le meurtrier d'Adam et de le remettre à la justice. Mais cet homme n'était pas un citoyen comme les autres. Il était un soldat. Et en conséquence, l'affaire serait remise entre les mains de la justice militaire. Dean aimait l'armée. Il avait toujours cru en ce qu'il faisait en la servant. Mais il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer que les affaires qui concernaient des militaires étaient souvent passées sous silence pour éviter de salir l'image d'une institution qui souffrait déjà d'un désamour évident. Il serait peut être condamné. Peut être arrêté. Mais il ne recevrait jamais la punition qu'il méritait. Dean aurait pu l'accepter s'il avait été la seule victime de ce monstre. Il ne le pouvait plus maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait à Adam. Il l'avait tué et avait privé Castiel de l'homme qu'il aimait. Kate de son fils. Et Dean et Sam d'un demi frère qu'ils auraient probablement appris à aimer.

Sam avait fini par entendre raison assez rapidement. Dean et lui avaient alors prévenu Castiel qu'ils viendraient le voir le lendemain matin. Heureusement pour le jeune soldat, Michael avait été retenu en dehors de la ville pour son travail. Il serait absent pendant encore deux jours et Dean n'avait pas eu à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il était inutile de le mêler à cette histoire pour le moment. Il ne voulait surtout pas le voir s'inquiéter.

En arrivant devant chez le jeune docteur, Dean était stressé. Pas par ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Il avait été entraîné à se battre et à affronter des situations dangereuses. Prendre des risques était quelque chose qu'il faisait volontiers quand il savait que c'était nécessaire.

Non. Il était stressé parce qu'il allait voir l'homme qu'il aimait à nouveau. Jusque là, il n'avait pas regardé Castiel différemment. Il l'avait vu comme un ennemi, comme un traitre puis comme celui qui avait partagé la vie de son demi frère. Mais à présent qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, il ne doutait pas qu'il le verrait d'un autre œil. Il avait peur de la réaction qu'il aurait en le voyant. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne se jetterait pas aussitôt à ses pieds en le suppliant de lui faire une place dans sa vie. En le suppliant de l'aimer en retour.

Sam avait visiblement compris qu'il angoissait. Et alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'immeuble, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et le força à s'immobiliser au milieu du hall. Dean le regarda aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

Sam semblait réellement sérieux et Dean savait très bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il n'était pas sûr en revanche d'être en état de l'entendre. Il avait toujours mal de partout et sa jambe gauche le lançait affreusement. Mettre sa prothèse avait été une véritable torture. Il était fatigué et terrifié. Il avait envie que tout soit fini.

\- Tu sais que je suis là pour toi n'est ce pas ? Demanda son frère en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean opta pour tourner cette conversation en dérision. Il n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- C'est difficile à ignorer quand tu te tiens devant moi avec tes deux mètres cinquante.

\- Dean … souffla Sam, visiblement agacé.

Le jeune soldat soupira alors et hocha la tête.

\- Je sais Sam. Je n'en doute pas une seconde et je t'en remercie.

Si toutefois tu ne te sens pas bien, il te suffit de me faire un signe et on partira d'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Dean.

Sam lui adressa alors un petit sourire et Dean le lui rendit malgré une furieuse envie de pleurer. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer puis attendit que son frère lui relâche l'épaule pour se remettre en route. Ils rejoignirent l'appartement de Castiel lentement et Sam se chargea de frapper à la porte. Dean se tint sensiblement en retrait. Il voulait laisser une distance entre lui et Castiel. Peut être pour s'empêcher de l'attraper par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui dès qu'il le verrait. Il était toujours préférable d'être prudent.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement après quelques secondes. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Il ne reprit son cours que lorsque ils entendirent qu'on déverrouillait la porte. Dean retint alors sa respiration et serra les poings. Il fut surpris quand on leur ouvrit de ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec Castiel. A sa place se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il était bien plus petit que Sam et lui, avait des cheveux châtains foncé et des yeux d'une couleur difficilement descriptible. Dean se demanda pendant une seconde s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'appartement.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes Sam et Dean, lança l'inconnu.

Les deux frères hochèrent aussitôt la tête. Ils étaient au bon endroit alors.

\- Je suis Gabriel. Entrez, lança l'homme devant eux.

Il s'écarta ensuite de l'encadrement de la porte et leur fit signe de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Sam s'exécuta aussitôt. Dean, quant à lui, prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de le suivre. Il pouvait entendre du bruit dans le salon de Castiel. Son cœur s'emballa à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait. C'était le moment.

\- Eh Castiel, ils sont là, lança Gabriel en pénétrant dans le salon.

Dean en fit de même une seconde plus tard et chercha aussitôt le jeune docteur du regard. Quand il le vit enfin, il sentit tout son corps se tendre alors que son cœur s'emballait considérablement dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il ne voyait définitivement plus Castiel du même œil. A la lumière de ses sentiments pour lui, il remarquait toutes les petites choses qu'il avait refusé de voir jusque là. Il réalisa combien le jeune docteur avait les yeux d'un bleu incroyable. Il s'attarda une seconde sur ses lèvres charnues et roses pâle. Il admira sa silhouette élancée. Il avait le physique d'un coureur de fond. Ni trop musclé ni pas assez. Il était parfait. Dean n'avait pas réalisé jusque là combien Castiel Novak était séduisant. De ses cheveux qui ne semblaient jamais réellement coiffés à ses mains aux longs doigts fins, de ses yeux magnifiques à ses jambes musclées que son jean mettait en valeur. Il était parfait. Dean avait envie de courir dans sa direction – sauf qu'il en était bien sûr physiquement incapable – et de le serrer contre lui pour ne plus jamais le laisser lui échapper. Il n'avait rien ressenti de tel depuis les premiers mois de sa relation avec Michael. C'était déstabilisant. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour se laisser aller. Ils étaient là dans un but précis.

\- Oh mon Dieu Dean, souffla alors Castiel, mettant un terme aux songes du jeune soldat.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction chez le jeune docteur. Et pendant une courte seconde – une magnifique courte seconde – il imagina que sa seule présence dans l'appartement avait déclenché un tel choc chez son ami. Mais la réalité se rappela rapidement à lui et il se souvint qu'il portait toujours les marques des coups reçus. Jake n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui.

\- Je vais bien, assura t-il aussitôt pour rassurer le jeune docteur.

Ce dernier vint tout de même à sa hauteur et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Dean sentit son souffle s'accélérer. D'aussi prêt, il pouvait sentir le parfum de Castiel. Pas l'odeur chimique d'une eau de toilette. Non. Celle qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et elle était littéralement envoutante. Pendant une seconde, son cerveau sembla incapable de réagir et le jeune soldat leva une main pour la poser à son tour sur le visage du jeune docteur. Il s'en abstint à la dernière seconde et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Castiel dut penser qu'il lui avait fait mal puisqu'il recula aussitôt. Dean lut quelque chose dans son regard qu'il ne parvint pas à analyser. C'était sans nul doute mieux ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Castiel était uniquement inquiet pour lui. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire d'illusions.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Demanda Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Ca aurait pu être pire.

Ils le savaient tous les deux. Il aurait pu être mort. Jake ne l'avait pas tué mais c'était uniquement une question de temps. Il aurait pu subir le même sort qu'Adam. Toutes les personnes dans l'appartement savaient qu'il avait eu de la chance.

\- Dean, je … commença Castiel avant de s'interrompre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sam sans finir sa phrase et sembla presque surpris de le trouver là. C'était un peu comme si il n'avait pas eu conscience des gens qui les entouraient quand il avait les yeux posés sur Dean. Pour le jeune soldat, c'était toujours le cas. Il ne voyait que Castiel.

\- Sam, souffla le jeune docteur.

\- Castiel, le salua Sam en hochant la tête.

Ils restèrent ensuite de longues secondes en silence, personne ne sachant réellement quoi dire. Comment commençait-on une conversation qui mènerait à prévoir ouvertement le meurtre de quelqu'un ? Dean avait souvent pris part à des réunions stratégiques pour mettre en place un plan d'attaque. Il avait discuté de la mort de personnes sans hésiter une seconde. Il avait étudié la meilleure manière de les surprendre et de leur ôter la vie. Mais c'était différent à l'époque. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ce qu'on lui demandait en tant que soldat. Le faire dans sa vie civile n'était pas autorisé. C'était pénalement répréhensible. Et toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient le savaient.

Ce fut finalement Gabriel qui brisa le silence.

\- Ok, je dois poser la question parce qu'une fois que j'aurais reçu votre accord, personne ne pourra revenir en arrière … êtes vous tous conscients qu'une fois que nous aurons identifié le meurtrier d'Adam nous le tuerons ?

Dean tourna le visage vers lui et l'observa une seconde. Il était face à un ancien soldat. Castiel le lui avait dit. Mais même s'il ne l'avait pas su, il l'aurait probablement deviné à cet instant. C'était lisible dans sa façon de se tenir, les épaules droites, la tête levée. Il avait également le regard d'un homme qui avait traversé l'enfer et en était revenu brisé. Dean savait qu'on pouvait lire quelque chose de semblable dans ses yeux.

\- Cet homme a tué notre demi frère et menacé Dean. Il mérite ce qui va lui arriver, assura Sam.

Dean fut surpris qu'il soit le premier à donner son accord. Il savait que son frère était prêt à tuer quiconque lui faisait du mal. Il aurait donné sa vie pour le jeune soldat sans même hésiter une seconde. Mais l'entendre le dire sans une once de doute était troublant.

\- Il ne doit pas faire d'autres victimes, confirma Castiel d'une voix forte.

Dean avait vécu sept années avec des soldats déterminés à faire leur métier. Prêts à tuer pour ne pas être tué. A défendre leurs camarades. Des hommes que la mort n'effrayait pas. Que ce soit la leur ou celle de leur ennemi. Il avait regardé dans leurs yeux et lut leur détermination évidente. Mais jamais avant, il n'avait trouvé pareille réaction chez des civils. Cela le déstabilisa considérablement.

\- Dean ?

C'était la voix de Sam. Le jeune soldat devait être resté trop longtemps silencieux au goût de son frère. Il secoua alors la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Il doit mourir, asséna t-il le plus calmement possible.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Castiel sur lui. C'était comme une caresse. Il enveloppait Dean et le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Le jeune soldat ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu l'ignorer jusque là.

\- Bien … puisque nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde, mettons nous au travail, déclara Gabriel.

Dean hocha la tête et s'autorisa un petit coup d'oeil dans la direction de Castiel. Ce dernier le regardait toujours avec attention. Il semblait étudier ses blessures. Dean aurait du se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aimé que l'attention de quelqu'un soit entièrement braquée sur lui. Mais c'était différent avec Castiel. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Il se sentait vraiment bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait cru que seul Michael et son amour pourrait l'aider à guérir. Il s'était trompé. La meilleure thérapie serait son amitié avec le jeune docteur. Peu importait qu'il soit amoureux de lui et que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Son amitié et sa présence suffiraient. Parce que vivre sans lui serait pire.

\- Tu as amené la lettre avec toi ? Demanda Gabriel en prenant place sur le canapé.

Dean se força à s'arracher à sa contemplation et prit place sur le fauteuil en face de l'ancien camarade d'Adam. Il sortit le papier de sa poche et le déplia lentement. Il avait eu quelques difficultés à recoller les morceaux après l'avoir déchiré. Mais l'écriture était visible et malgré le scotch qui recouvrait presque la totalité de la lettre, les mots étaient parfaitement lisibles. Il posa le papier sur la table basse pendant que Sam et Castiel s'installaient autour de lui.

\- Voici celle qu'Adam avait reçue … la première, expliqua le jeune docteur en écartant un papier de la pile qui se trouvait sur la table.

Dean la prit dans ses mains et la porta lentement à ses yeux. L'écriture était la même. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder plus longtemps. Il avait su qu'il s'agissait du même homme avant même de venir. Il en avait la preuve à présent. Le jeune soldat déglutit avec peine et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il se força ensuite à lire ce qui se trouvait dans la lettre. Il sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale quand il retrouva les mêmes mots sur le papier que dans celui qu'il avait trouvé dans sa boîte aux lettres. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et jeta la lettre sur la table.

\- Dean, quoi ? Demanda Sam presque aussitôt.

Le jeune soldat agita sa main devant lui pour lui signifier qu'il ne pouvait pas parler pour le moment. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il posa son autre main sur sa cuisse gauche et commença à la masser lentement. Il avait plus mal encore qu'en arrivant chez Castiel. Il savait que c'était psychologique. Il savait que c'était du à ce qu'il venait de lire dans la lettre. Mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai. Il avait envie de retirer sa prothèse et d'aller trouver Chuck pour lui demander de masser son moignon endolori. Il avait envie d'être ailleurs. Il avait toujours su que la situation était grave. Qu'il fallait prendre tout ceci au sérieux. Mais elle lui semblait plus vrai encore maintenant qu'il avait lu cette lettre. Adam avait été assassiné. Dean aurait pu subir le même sort. Ca aurait probablement été préférable. Adam avait beaucoup à donner. Il avait Castiel et une vie toute tracée pour lui. Dean avait échoué dans bien des domaines. Il aurait du mourir à sa place. Il s'en voulut presque aussitôt de penser à ces choses. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Sammy. Il se l'était promis. Mais à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'au fait que la vie était injuste.

Il sentit une main attraper celle qu'il avait refermée autour de sa cuisse. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé les yeux et les rouvrit presque aussitôt. Il s'attendait à trouver son frère devant lui. Mais à sa grande surprise, c'était Castiel. Il s'était agenouillé à ses pieds et avait attrapé sa main dans la sienne. Il avait le regard voilé et quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Dean fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le jeune docteur faisait là. Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et réalisa qu'il serrait sa cuisse de toutes ses forces. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches et son muscle était douloureux. Il semblait incapable de le relâcher.

\- Dean, tout va bien, souffla le jeune docteur.

De nouveau, ce fut comme si tout disparaissait autour d'eux. Le jeune soldat ne voyait plus que Castiel. N'entendait plus que lui. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration s'accélérer. Il était en train de paniquer et il n'était même pas sûr de savoir réellement pourquoi. Castiel baissa doucement sa main et referma ses doigts autour de ceux du jeune soldat. Il les tira en arrière jusqu'à ce que Dean relâche finalement sa cuisse. Presque aussitôt, la douleur s'atténua. Dean soupira longuement. Il aurait du avoir honte de son comportement mais il ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autre que l'immense culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Et l'amour inconditionnel qu'il avait pour l'homme qui se tenait à genoux devant lui. Dean tenta de lui sourire mais il ne put que grimacer. Castiel le força à retirer sa main de sa cuisse pour la poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avant de refermer sa propre main sur son membre amputé. Il le massa doucement pour faciliter la circulation du sang. Dean laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Ca n'avait rien de sexuel bien sûr. Mais c'était incroyablement agréable. Et à ce rythme là, le jeune homme allait finir par se ridiculiser.

\- Merci Castiel … merci … je suis … cette lettre. C'est la même personne, bafouilla t-il difficilement.

Le jeune docteur hocha la tête sans cesser de masser sa cuisse. Dean détourna alors les yeux pour les poser sur Sam. Ce dernier semblait avoir compris ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Le jeune soldat savait qu'au moindre signe de son frère, Sam l'emmènerait loin de cet appartement dans la seconde. Mais il voulait rester. Il devait rester.

\- Tu devrais retirer ta prothèse, déclara Castiel calmement.

Il avait le même ton que celui qu'il utilisait quand Dean était encore son patient. Le jeune soldat aurait du détester l'entendre lui parler de cette manière. Mais il avait compris à présent que Castiel disait tout cela pour son bien. Il secoua toutefois la tête. Il n'était pas prêt à s'exposer ainsi aux regards du jeune docteur et de Gabriel.

\- Personne ici ne va te juger, assura Castiel qui semblait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Dean reporta alors son attention sur la main du jeune docteur. Elle massait toujours sa cuisse et s'était considérablement rapproché de son moignon. Ca aurait du être inconfortable. Ca ne l'était pas.

\- Dean, l'appela doucement Castiel.

Le jeune soldat prit une grande inspiration puis se pencha en avant pour soulever la jambe de son pantalon. Il ignora les regards que Sam et Gabriel lui jetaient et ne se concentra que sur celui de Castiel. Le jeune docteur ne regardait pas sa prothèse. Il ne regardait pas ce qui restait de sa jambe. Il le regardait dans les yeux. Parce qu'il savait que c'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin.

\- Tout va bien, murmura t-il ensuite.

Dean hocha la tête puis détacha sa prothèse. Quand la pression contre son moignon disparut, il laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Castiel avait raison. Il se sentait bien mieux ainsi. Il s'accorda encore quelques secondes pour apprécier la sensation avant de se redresser et de se passer une main sur le visage. Castiel se releva alors et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- J'en déduis que l'écriture est la même sur les deux lettres, lança Gabriel d'une voix bizarrement rauque.

Dean se demanda alors si c'était la vision de sa jambe amputée qui l'avait perturbé. Ou s'il y avait une autre raison. Peut être Gabriel avait il deviné les sentiments que le jeune soldat avait pour Castiel. Peut être était il dégoûté de le voir aimer l'homme qui avait vécu avec son demi frère. Le jeune soldat aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître. Mais il devait affronter cette épreuve la tête haute. Et prier pour ne pas se trahir à nouveau. Il déglutit avec peine et posa ses yeux sur Sam. Son frère avait toujours les yeux braqués sur son moignon. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital. Ce n'était probablement pas facile pour lui de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est le même homme, expliqua Dean en posant sa main sur sa cuisse gauche.

Il ne serra pas le muscle comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel soit obligé de revenir près de lui pour le calmer. Il continuait de se sentir coupable d'être en vie quand Adam ne l'était pas. Il continuait d'avoir peur de ce dont il était capable quand Castiel était proche de lui. Il ne se sentait pas mieux. Mais il refusait de se montrer faible à nouveau. Il s'était promis d'apprendre à s'accepter comme il était. Laisser son frère le regarder était un premier pas. Accepter d'être observé était nécessaire pour avancer. Dean avait l'impression d'être revenu plusieurs semaines en arrière et ce n'était pas acceptable. Il devait absolument se reprendre. Et rapidement.

\- Bien … maintenant qu'on en est sûr … qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Sam en détournant enfin les yeux du moignon de son frère.

Dean lui adressa un petit signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'il savait que son regard n'était pas méchant ou moqueur. Qu'il avait juste besoin de le voir pendant quelques secondes afin d'assimiler définitivement la situation. Sam devait comprendre que son frère avait changé. Mais qu'en même temps, il restait le même.

\- On va le trouver, expliqua t-il à son frère avant de reporter son attention sur Gabriel.

L'ancien soldat le regardait également. Dean prit quelques secondes pour chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il avait l'habitude de gérer des soldats. Il savait exactement comment ils fonctionnaient la majeure partie du temps. Il ne connaissait pas Gabriel. Ne l'avait jamais vu dans le cadre de leur travail. Mais il savait qu'il était capable de lire dans ses yeux ce dont il avait besoin. Il fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'ancien soldat. Dean fut surpris de trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de la compassion dans ses yeux. De la sympathie également. De l'admiration enfin. Il n'y avait ni dégoût ni colère. Même s'il avait deviné la nature des sentiments du jeune soldat à l'égard de Castiel – et Dean n'était vraiment pas sûr que c'était le cas – il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il ne le jugeait pas. Gabriel était quelqu'un de bien. Dean n'avait plus aucun doute. Il adressa un petit sourire à l'ancien soldat avant de baisser les yeux sur sa main qui était toujours posée sur sa cuisse.

\- Comment va t-on s'y prendre exactement ? Demanda Castiel.

Sa voix arracha un nouveau frisson à Dean et il pria silencieusement pour que le jeune docteur ne s'en rende pas compte. Il était presque sûr qu'il serait dégoûté s'il comprenait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Qu'il lui demanderait de quitter son appartement et de ne jamais plus le contacter. Dean ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Il savait qu'être amoureux de l'ancien petit ami de son demi frère était malsain. C'était tabou. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se débarrasser de ses sentiments. Il avait la sensation d'être un opportuniste. De se glisser à la place d'une personne qui méritait mille fois plus d'être là que lui.

\- Henriksen, souffla alors Dean, incapable d'en dire plus.

La situation était paradoxale. La présence de Castiel rassurait Dean et le faisait se sentir bien. Mais elle le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise en même temps. Il ne savait pas encore laquelle de ces sensations était la plus forte.

\- Qui ? Demanda Sam.

Dean resserra ses doigts autour du muscle de sa cuisse avant de le relâcher presque aussitôt. Il devait absolument rester maître de ses gestes et de ses réactions. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Il avait conscience d'être le seul à pouvoir les faire avancer dans leur enquête. Il avait toujours des contacts au sein de l'armée. Il pouvait parfaitement leur demander un service.

\- Victor Henriksen … il est … était mon supérieur. C'est lui qui a suggéré mon nom pour prendre sa place quand il a été promu. Il est venu me voir après mon accident … je crois … je pense qu'il m'aime bien. Il acceptera probablement de nous aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire exactement ? Demanda Gabriel.

Dean avait la sensation d'être la cible d'un interrogatoire en règle. Il avait du mal à répondre à toutes les questions. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Et son cœur continuait de battre la chamade dans sa poitrine parce que Castiel était proche de lui. Il était là et Dean ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il avait envie de ne plus se concentrer que sur lui. D'oublier tout le reste. De vivre pleinement les sentiments qu'il se forçait à enfermer quelque part au plus profond de lui.

\- Je vais lui dire la vérité, répondit finalement le jeune soldat. Je ne vais rien lui cacher. Si je veux qu'il m'aide, alors je vais devoir tout lui dire.

Gabriel hocha la tête, visiblement du même avis que lui. Castiel et Sam, eux, restèrent silencieux. Dean pouvait les comprendre. Ils n'avaient jamais été soldats. Il ne savait pas comment les choses fonctionnaient. Dean savait que la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en Henriksen les surprenait. Les inquiétait sans doute également. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le leur expliquer. Il n'était simplement pas sûr de pouvoir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait décrire avec des mots. C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait vivre. Mais il avait envie d'essayer.

\- Victor et moi nous avons traversé l'enfer ensemble. Nous avons … nous avons servis côte à côte et je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Je l'aurais suivi les yeux fermés parce que je savais qu'il ne prendrait jamais une décision déraisonnable ou dangereuse. Victor est quelqu'un de bien. C'est un bon soldat … un des meilleurs. Et je sais qu'il a également confiance en moi. Il ne m'aurait jamais confié une escouade entière si ce n'était pas le cas. Il m'a toujours soutenu. Il m'a toujours aidé. Je sais que ça n'a pas changé avec ma blessure. Mais cette confiance est basée sur le respect que nous avons l'un pour l'autre … et je dois lui dire la vérité. Je dois tout lui expliquer. En commençant par lui dire que je suis gay.

Il ne pensait sincèrement pas que ce serait un problème. Il soupçonnait même Victor de déjà le savoir. Mais il allait devoir se montrer entièrement honnête avec lui et cela impliquait qu'il révèle les secrets qu'il avait gardés jusque là. Il allait devoir parler de son homosexualité, de Jake, de la façon dont il s'était laissé séduire et manipulé … de toutes ses faiblesses. Il espérait que Victor ne serait pas trop déçu.

\- Comment penses tu qu'il va réagir ? Demanda alors Castiel de sa voix grave.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui et fit un effort pour ne pas se perdre dans son regard bleu ciel. Il savait qu'en ne faisant pas suffisamment attention, il pourrait facilement perdre toute notion du temps en le regardant. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il se racla la gorge et serra le poing droit jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paume. La légère douleur l'aida à garder contact avec la réalité. A ne pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments.

\- Il n'aura aucun problème avec le fait que j'aime les hommes. Ce n'est pas ce genre de personne. Il est tolérant … il ne me rejettera pas. Je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'il va pouvoir nous aider mais je sais qu'il va essayer.

\- En faisant quoi ? Demanda Castiel qui semblait avoir totalement confiance en Dean.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux lettres sur la table.

\- Il pourrait reconnaître l'écriture ou … si ce n'est pas le cas, nous laisser avoir accès aux dossiers des militaires qui …

\- Qui ont été renvoyé ces dernières années, le coupa Gabriel.

Dean se tourna alors vers lui, surpris. Il ne voyait pas où l'ancien soldat voulait en venir. Il lui fit alors signe de poursuivre et se concentra sur lui.

\- Mon ami … celui qui m'a fait toutes ces révélations m'a expliqué que l'homme qu'il soupçonnait d'être responsable de ces meurtres avait été renvoyé par l'armée. Les dossiers sont classés … je le sais … et nous n'avons aucune chance d'y avoir accès par nous même mais si un gradé acceptait de nous aider … s'il acceptait de nous ouvrir les portes, nous pourrions fouiller dans son dossier. Je suis presque sûr que nous trouverons un exemplaire de son écriture afin de nous assurer qu'il s'agit du bon … et ensuite …

Gabriel se tut mais Dean savait exactement comment cette phrase devait se finir. « Ensuite nous le tuerons ». C'était entendu depuis le début entre eux et personne ne reviendrait sur ce point. Mais le dire était autre chose. Personne n'était encore réellement prêt à mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ait une chance … je … on pourrait en finir, bafouilla Castiel avec quelques difficultés.

Dean se tourna à nouveau vers lui et sentit son cœur se briser quand il vit les larmes lui envahir les yeux doucement. Il était sur le point de pleurer. C'était compréhensible. Castiel avait vécu cinq années incroyablement dures. Il avait passer des jours, des semaines, des mois et des années à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu sauver l'homme qu'il aimait. A penser que ce dernier avait préféré mourir et l'abandonner que se battre pour avoir une chance de vivre à ses côtés. Et à présent, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Adam ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Il lui avait été arraché. Et sa culpabilité s'était transformé en colère … en rage et en volonté farouche de se venger. S'ils parvenaient à retrouver ce monstre, Castiel pourrait enfin mettre un point final à cinq années d'enfer. Il pourrait reprendre les choses en mains et avancer pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Adam. Mais cela n'effacerait jamais la douleur. Cela n'effacerait jamais la peine qu'il ressentait. Le vide qu'Adam avait laissé. Dean n'était pas suffisamment prétentieux pour croire qu'il serait capable de le combler. Il avait beau aimer Castiel comme un fou, il ne serait jamais à la hauteur d'Adam. Ca n'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement d'importance. Il refusait de prendre la place de son demi frère. Pas simplement pour combler un vide. Il aurait aimé que Castiel le veuille à ses côtés parce qu'il l'aimait lui. Pas uniquement parce qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec l'homme qu'il continuait d'aimer comme un fou.

\- On va en finir, le corrigea alors Dean malgré lui.

Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux et à nouveau, tout sembla disparaître autour d'eux. Le jeune soldat oublia que son frère était là. Qu'un quasi inconnu les observait également. Il oublia pourquoi il ne devait surtout pas agir sur ces sentiments. Il n'y avait plus que le chagrin évident sur le visage de Castiel. La peine et la douleur de la perte dans ses yeux bleus. Il n'y avait plus que le besoin physique de le réconforter. D'effacer une partie de sa souffrance. De le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aime en retour. Heureusement pour lui, Dean ne pouvait pas se lever par lui même. Il était presque sûr que si sa prothèse avait été attachée à sa jambe gauche, il aurait commis l'incroyable erreur de céder à ses pulsions. Mais il était cloué sur son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de le regarder dans les yeux et de tenter de lui faire comprendre sans prononcer le moindre mot qu'il était là pour lui. Qu'il serait toujours là pour lui et peu importait le rôle que Castiel choisirait de lui donner. Il eut la sensation que le message passait quand le jeune docteur s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

\- Dean, merci, souffla t-il.

Il aurait été préférable d'être seuls pour cette conversation. Pour que ce moment soit réellement le leur et pas également celui de Sam et Gabriel. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Le jeune soldat savait qu'il se donnait en spectacle. Mais à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait complètement. Peu importait ce que Gabriel pensait de lui après ce soir. Il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais après que cette histoire soit terminée.

\- Castiel, je te le jure … je te le promets … tout ira mieux ensuite, assura Dean.

Il ne faisait pas une promesse en l'air. Il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour réconforter son ami. Il le faisait parce qu'il y croyait dur comme fer. Ils allaient vaincre le monstre qui leur avait arraché Adam. Ils allaient triompher et Castiel pourrait enfin aller mieux. Dean était prêt à mener cette dernière bataille. Peu importait qu'elle lui coûte la vie. Pour le jeune docteur, il était prêt à tout.

\- Je te crois, affirma Castiel après quelques secondes.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Ils étaient incapables de regarder qui que ce soit d'autre à cet instant. Dean avait conscience que le jeune docteur pouvait lire la vraie nature de ses sentiments dans son regard. Qu'il pouvait le percer à jour facilement. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était facile de lire en lui en le fixant dans les yeux. Il espérait que Castiel ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour en être capable. Ou qu'il était trop absorbé par ses propres problèmes pour réellement prêter attention à ce qu'il voyait.

Dean n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula mais quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge à côté d'eux, il se força à s'arracher au regard de Castiel pour se concentrer sur la personne qui les avait interrompus. Sam visiblement s'il en croyait son air coupable et la teinte rouge qu'avaient prises ses joues. Dean le dévisagea une seconde, énervé par son intervention avant de comprendre qu'il le faisait avant tout pour son bien. Pour lui éviter de souffrir en se faisant de fausses idées. En espérant obtenir quelque chose qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais.

\- Oui Sam ? Demanda t-il toutefois pour signifier à son frère qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait se mettre au travail non ? Tu as un coup de fil à passer il me semble.

\- Il me semble aussi, confirma Gabriel.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il avait conscience que son comportement était inapproprié. Qu'il n'aurait jamais du se laisser distraire ainsi. De toute évidence, il s'était trahi. Seul Castiel semblait ne pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il ressentait. Il refusait sans doute de le voir. Probablement parce qu'il était inconcevable pour lui que Dean soit suffisamment tordu pour tomber amoureux du petit ami de son demi frère. Mais Gabriel n'était pas dupe et Sam savait déjà tout. Dean se sentait encerclé. Il se sentait cerné. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, jeta t-il.

\- J'avais l'impression que c'était nécessaire. Tu me paraissais … distrait, répliqua Gabriel.

Dean le fusilla aussitôt du regard. Il savait reconnaître une accusation quand il en entendait une. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton de l'ancien soldat. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il cherchait à défendre Adam. Ils avaient servi ensemble et ils étaient amis. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de porter un jugement sur Dean. Le jeune soldat ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments. S'il en avait été capable, il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de Castiel. C'était une situation qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle à quel point c'était tordu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Gabriel, probablement quelque chose qui aurait confirmé ses soupçons et éveillé ceux de Castiel mais ce dernier lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en prenant la parole.

\- Gabriel … ça suffit.

Dean fut surpris de le voir intervenir de le sorte. Il se garda toutefois bien de le dire. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on prenne sa défense mais venant de Castiel, cela lui faisait du bien. Cela prouvait qu'il comptait pour le jeune docteur. Qu'il avait envie de veiller sur lui.

\- D'accord désolé mais … si votre petit moment d'intimité est terminé, j'aimerais assez qu'on avance, rappela Gabriel.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir aussitôt. Il aurait aimé disparaître pour que personne ne puisse lire sa gêne sur son visage. Il pria mentalement pour que Castiel ne remarque rien. Une nouvelle fois, Sam se chargea de voler à son secours.

\- On va commencer par contacter Henriksen et ensuite, on reprendra contact avec vous. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tout le monde ne se rende pas à la base s'il accepte de nous aider.

\- J'irais avec toi, asséna alors Castiel en levant les yeux vers Dean.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. L'idée d'être seul avec le jeune docteur ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Il savait qu'il serait plus dur encore de résister à son envie de le toucher s'il n'avait personne pour veiller à ce qu'il ne le fasse pas. Mais Sam avait raison. Gabriel ne pouvait pas venir parce qu'il ne faisait plus parti de l'armée et son frère n'avait pas non plus sa place là bas. Castiel était légitime parce qu'il avait vécu avec un soldat. C'était la meilleure solution. Non. C'était même la seule solution.

\- Je t'appellerais quand j'aurais eu Henriksen au téléphone.

Castiel hocha la tête à son tour. Sam se leva ensuite du canapé et s'approcha de son frère. Ce dernier rattacha sa prothèse puis réajusta la jambe de son pantalon. Quand il se leva, il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Sam le soutint aussitôt par le bras. Dean vit du coin de l'oeil Castiel se tendre immédiatement mais il ne se leva pas. C'était préférable. Le jeune soldat attendit une seconde d'être totalement stable avant de demander à son frère de le laisser. Ils rejoignirent ensemble la porte de l'appartement, suivis par Castiel. Ils se saluèrent puis s'éloignèrent finalement dans le couloir. Dean entendit le jeune docteur fermer la porte derrière lui. Quand il fut sûr qu'on ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il se tourna vers son frère.

\- J'étais totalement transparent hein ? Demanda t-il.

Sam hocha la tête en souriant tristement.

\- Totalement oui mais je crois que Castiel n'a rien vu, répondit il.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il remercia son frère d'un rapide sourire avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Il manquait d'expérience. Il n'avait jamais eu à se cacher avant. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre. Mais il avait vraiment envie de réussir. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à se passer de Castiel. Et afin de le garder auprès de lui, il allait devoir ignorer ses sentiments et se contenter de ce que le jeune docteur pouvait lui donner. Une belle amitié était basée sur l'amour aussi. Il ne manquait que l'aspect physique pour en faire une relation amoureuse. C'était préférable d'ailleurs. Dean n'était toujours pas totalement à l'aise avec son corps. Avec l'aspect qu'il avait maintenant. C'était peut être tout ce dont il avait besoin finalement. Une belle histoire sans complication avec un homme qui le respectait et voulait l'aider. S'il ne guérissait pas avec ça, il ne guérirait probablement jamais. Castiel était sa planche de salut et Dean comptait bien s'y accrocher jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme enfin.


	31. Découverte

**Bonjour**

**Voici le 31 ème et nous apprenons enfin le nom du meurtrier d'Adam.**

**Je profite de cette note pour signifier au passage que je ne cautionne évidemment pas le désir de vengeance de nos deux héros. Je suis farouchement opposée à la peine de mort et les actes des personnages ne reflètent en rien mes opinions sur le sujet. Je pense en revanche que si quelqu'un faisait du mal aux personnes que j'aime, j'aurais moi aussi tendance à avoir envie de les venger. Ce que je ne ferais pas mais je peux comprendre ce désir. Une nouvelle fois, les actes des personnages sont uniquement écrits pour l'histoire et en aucun cas pour militer pour la peine de mort.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent. J'ai eu quelques soucis avec les derniers commentaires auxquels je ne pouvais pas répondre et j'espère que vous avez reçu mes messages de remerciements.**

**Dernière précision : ce chapitre est écrit pour moitié du point de vue de Dean et de moitié de celui de Castiel. **

**Je vous laisse sur ce à votre lecture**

**A lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Uprising de Muse**

**Chapitre 31 : Découverte**

_« Les grandes vérités sont ordinairement simples »_

_Malesherbes_

Victor Henriksen avait toujours soutenu Dean. Il l'avait pris sous son aile quand le jeune homme avait rejoint l'armée et l'avait aidé à y trouver sa place. Il était respecté et aimé de tous ceux et toutes celles qui avaient eu la chance de servir sous ses ordres. Il était courageux, intelligent et savait écouter. Dean était plusieurs fois venu le voir quand il avait des doutes sur lui, sur son rôle dans l'armée ou sur ses capacités à accomplir sa mission.

Victor ne l'avait jamais critiqué. Il l'avait guidé et conseillé sans porter le moindre jugement sur les faiblesses que le jeune soldat ne parvenait pas encore à dissimiler. Il était celui qui avait fait de Dean un soldat irréprochable. Plus que quiconque d'autre, il avait peaufiné la formation du jeune soldat. En avait fait une arme redoutable.

Dean ne pourrait jamais oublier la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée. Quand il avait été promu, Victor n'avait pas hésité une seconde à proposer Dean pour le remplacer. Son choix avait du sembler étrange aux autres gradés. Le jeune soldat était apprécié et ses qualités étaient clairement reconnues. Mais il était jeune et n'avait pas encore une très grande expérience. Son nom n'aurait même pas été évoqué pour la succession de Victor si ce dernier ne l'avait pas suggéré.

Il s'était battu pour lui, avait défendu son cas devant ses supérieurs et s'était porté garant de lui. Il avait pris des risques. Dean avait alors eu à cœur de lui donner raison. De ne pas le décevoir.

Lors de ses premières missions en tant que Sergent, il avait souvent demandé conseil à Victor. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de commettre une erreur qui coûterait la vie de ses hommes. Il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Victor avait été patient avec lui. Il l'avait encouragé à se faire confiance. Il lui avait assuré à maintes reprises qu'il n'avait aucune raison de douter. Il avait le potentiel pour être un soldat brillant. Pour faire une carrière extraordinaire. Victor le voyait monter les grades au fil des ans. Il le voyait aller loin.

Dean avait déjoué tous ses pronostics. Il avait commis une erreur et avait perdu plusieurs de ses hommes.

A son réveil, il avait pensé qu'Henriksen lui en voudrait. Qu'il viendrait le trouver pour lui dire combien il était déçu. Il avait été imprudent et aurait du savoir que quelque chose arriverait. Qu'ils seraient piégés. Mais il avait maintenu son ordre d'avancer sur cette route. Il avait commis une erreur de jugement qui avait eu des conséquences dramatiques. A sa place, Victor aurait probablement senti le danger. Sous ses ordres, Dean s'était toujours senti en sécurité.

A sa grande surprise, son ancien Sergent était venu le trouver pour lui témoigner son soutien et sa sympathie. Il n'avait à aucun moment critiqué ses choix. Il avait semblé triste de le savoir blessé aussi sérieusement. Et quand Dean avait évoqué ses erreurs, Henriksen lui avait assuré qu'il se trompait. Qu'il n'aurait jamais pu deviner ce qui se passerait. Que rien n'était jamais sûr à cent pour cent. La mort de ses hommes était dramatique mais elle n'était en rien de sa faute.

Même si Dean ne l'avait pas cru, cela lui avait tout de même fait du bien de l'entendre.

Le jeune soldat avait, depuis, échangé quelques mails avec Victor. Il était surpris de voir que son ancien supérieur lui demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Il restait évasif et ne rentrait jamais dans les détails. Il ne voulait surtout pas paraître plus faible encore qu'il ne l'était. En échange, il demandait également de ses nouvelles à Victor. Il était content de voir que tout se passait bien pour lui. Il s'était parfaitement adapté à ses nouvelles fonctions. Dean n'en avait jamais douté.

Il ne fut pas non plus surpris quand Henriksen accepta immédiatement de le voir. Il ne s'étendit pas réellement au téléphone sur les raisons de son appel et se contenta de lui dire qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Victor ne lui posa pas de questions et l'invita à passer à la base rapidement.

Comme ils l'avaient décidé ensemble, Castiel l'accompagna. Durant le trajet, ils ne parlèrent pas réellement. Le jeune docteur conduisait en silence, les yeux rivés sur la route et ses mains parfaitement placées sur le volant. Dean, de son côté, observait parfois son profil avant de se forcer à regarder la route qui défilait devant lui. Il avait longuement repensé à ce qui s'était passé chez Castiel quelques jours plus tôt.

Il ne savait pas trop comment définir le moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Il savait qu'il avait de l'importance. Le jeune soldat luttait en permanence contre les sentiments qu'il avait pour Castiel. Depuis qu'il avait compris leur nature, il n'avait plus réellement été capable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se surprenait même, parfois, à imaginer ce que sa vie aurait pu être si Castiel avait partagé ses sentiments. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces obstacles entre eux. S'ils avaient été ensemble. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne devait surtout pas s'engager sur ce terrain. Il en souffrirait inévitablement. C'était également injuste envers Michael. Dean regrettait à présent d'avoir repris sa relation avec lui. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour son petit ami. Mais parce qu'il n'avait pas ceux qu'il aurait du avoir. Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Comment en aurait il été capable quand son cœur ne battait plus que pour le jeune docteur assis à côté de lui ? Il mentait constamment. Il jouait un jeu et cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de bien.

La base où Henriksen les attendait se trouvait à plusieurs heures de route de Chicago. Dean et Castiel partirent au lever du soleil pour être à l'heure au rendez vous. Ils auraient du utiliser le temps du trajet pour mettre une stratégie au point. Ils auraient du discuter de ce qu'ils devaient dire à Henriksen pour le convaincre de les aider. Mais ils restaient silencieux. Dean ne savait même pas réellement pourquoi. Ils avaient été relativement à l'aise jusque là. Les choses semblaient avoir changées depuis le drôle de moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Elles avaient changé pour lui au moins. Il avait su qu'il aimait Castiel avant de reprendre contact avec lui. Mais c'était plus vrai encore maintenant. Et être seul dans la voiture avec lui était une véritable torture. Il avait envie de poser sa main sur la cuisse du jeune docteur. Envie de lui dire qu'il occupait chacune de ses pensées. Envie également de s'excuser de ce qu'il ressentait. De lui dire qu'il n'attendait rien de lui et qu'il comprenait que Castiel ne veuille rien lui donner. Qu'il se contenterait de son amitié. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

De son côté, Castiel semblait particulièrement nerveux. C'était sans nul doute du à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ils avaient une chance incroyable d'obtenir enfin la vérité. Le nom de l'homme qui avait tué Adam. Il était parfaitement normal que le jeune docteur soit angoissé.

Ils arrivèrent à la base quelques minutes avant l'heure de leur rendez vous. Dean donna son nom au garde posté à l'entrée et ils furent dirigés vers un bâtiment un peu à l'écart des autres. Castiel se gara sur le parking visiteur avant de couper le contact. Pendant une seconde, Dean crut qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose mais il finit par sortir de la voiture en silence. Le jeune soldat le regarda faire avant de le rejoindre.

Les bleus sur son visage étaient toujours parfaitement visibles et Dean savait qu'Henriksen poserait la question à la seconde où il le verrait. Il ne lui cacherait rien. Comme il l'avait dit à Sam, Gabriel et Castiel, il avait bien l'intention de tout dire à son ancien supérieur. Victor méritait de savoir la vérité. C'était la seule façon d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui.

L'entrée du bâtiment était également gardée et Dean donna une nouvelle fois son nom au soldat qui les accueillit. Ce dernier vérifia qu'il se trouvait bien sur la liste des personnes autorisées à entrer avant de les conduire dans un couloir.

Dean avait toujours mal à sa jambe mais il se força à garder le rythme malgré tout. Jake l'avait frappé suffisamment fort pour l'handicaper à nouveau. Dean savait que ce n'était pas un hasard. Son assaillant avait visé sa jambe parce qu'il savait combien le jeune soldat ne supportait pas l'idée de boiter et de dévoiler qu'il lui manquait une jambe. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il savait que cela se voyait. Il se demandait ce que le soldat qui les guidait en pensait. Il en avait probablement vu beaucoup d'autres avant lui dans un état similaire. Mais cela ne changeait en rien la gêne que Dean ressentait.

Ils marchèrent durant de longues minutes avant d'atteindre une partie du bâtiment qui servait visiblement de bureaux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte portant le nom de Victor. Le soldat frappa un coup à la porte. Le secrétaire d'Henriksen leur ouvrit aussitôt puis leur demanda de patienter sur des chaises dans un coin de la pièce.

Dean poussa un soupire de soulagement en s'asseyant enfin. La pression sur son moignon disparut immédiatement et il posa la main dessus pour masser légèrement le muscle. Castiel se pencha alors vers lui.

\- Ca va ? Demanda t-il.

C'était la première chose qu'il lui disait depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Chicago. Dean haussa les épaules sans regarder Castiel.

\- Il ne m'a pas loupé, répondit il.

Il savait que Castiel devinait clairement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il était médecin et il avait déjà travaillé avec beaucoup de soldats. Il savait parfaitement qu'aucun n'admettait facilement le degré réel de souffrance dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait appris à lire entre les lignes. Dean ne faisait pas exception.

\- Tu devrais peut être l'enlever. Personne ici ne va te juger, avança Castiel dans un murmure.

\- Non, refusa aussitôt Dean.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit sans sa prothèse. Pas ici et pas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revoir l'homme qu'il avait cherché à impressionner durant sept ans. Il savait que son état n'avait rien de honteux. Il avait fini par l'accepter. Il n'était pas le premier soldat à être blessé et certains s'en sortaient encore moins bien que lui. Mais il avait besoin de se montrer fort. Même s'il savait qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment.

\- Non, plus tard, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes.

Il se tourna alors vers Castiel et le vit hocher la tête. Il acceptait son refus sans protester. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Ils ne dirent plus rien ensuite durant de longues minutes. Quand le secrétaire d'Henriksen leur annonça enfin que le lieutenant les attendait, ils se levèrent de leur chaise et s'approchèrent de la porte du bureau. Le secrétaire leur ouvrit. Il n'eut pas à les annoncer. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Henriksen se leva de sa chaise et avança dans leur direction.

Dean l'avait toujours trouvé impressionnant. Ce n'était pas dans la façon dont il avait de se comporter, de parler ou de marcher. C'était dans sa posture. Dans son regard. Henriksen était un homme qui avait affronté des épreuves, qui avait traversé l'enfer et qui en était ressorti victorieux à chaque fois. Il imposait le respect. Et par réflexe, Dean ne put s'empêcher de se redresser en le voyant s'approcher. Il joignit ses mains dans son dos et tint sa tête bien droite. Presque comme s'il était au garde à vous. Même s'il n'était plus un soldat, Victor restait un officier supérieur. Et dans son uniforme, il en imposait.

\- Dean, le salua Henriksen en lui souriant.

Il fit ensuite signe à son secrétaire de les laisser seul puis, quand la porte fut fermée, il tendit sa main au jeune soldat. Ce dernier la serra sans hésiter. Castiel, quant à lui, était immobile à côté de lui.

\- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir mon garçon, souffla Victor quand Dean relâcha sa main.

Il ne bougea pas et laissa Henriksen le regarder des pieds à la tête. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les bleus qui coloraient son visage, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda t-il aussitôt.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à Castiel. Le jeune docteur le regardait lui aussi. Il avait le visage pâle et les yeux sombres. Il semblait incroyablement stressé.

\- Je … est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda finalement Dean.

Il avait atrocement mal à la jambe et il doutait de pouvoir rester plus longtemps debout. Henriksen s'excusa alors et leur fit signe de prendre place derrière son bureau. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, le jeune soldat posa sa main sur sa cuisse gauche. C'était devenu un réflexe. Il avait besoin de sentir le muscle sous sa paume. Besoin de se rappeler parfois qu'elle n'était plus complète mais qu'elle était toujours à lui.

\- J'ai été agressé il y a quelques jours … agressé par un soldat ou un ancien soldat … je ne sais pas s'il fait toujours parti de l'armée et ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance d'ailleurs. Il s'appelle Jake Talley.

Henriksen réfléchit une seconde et finit par secouer la tête. Il ne le connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas réellement surprenant. Dean ne savait même pas où son assaillant avait servi. Il acquiesça puis prit une grande inspiration. Il pouvait sentir le muscle de sa cuisse se contracter sous sa paume. C'était probablement du aux efforts fournis jusque là.

\- Victor, je vous ai appelé parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je ne sais pas encore si vous accepterez mais j'ai confiance en vous et je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision. Toutefois, ce que je vais vous dire … cela doit rester entre nous. Personne ne doit être mis au courant.

Henriksen semblait surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il se tournait ensuite vers Castiel et le dévisagea une seconde.

\- Je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé qui vous étiez, signala t-il d'une voix calme.

Dean vit Castiel se tendre presque aussitôt. Le jeune soldat pouvait le comprendre. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'Henriksen dégageait. A l'aura qui émanait de lui et qui le rendait aussi impressionnant. Dean le connaissait depuis sept ans et il n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

\- Je m'appelle Castiel Novak. Je suis kinésithérapeute et c'est moi qui ai traité Dean après son accident. Je suis également son ami. Et …

\- Et c'est lui qui m'a donné les informations que je m'apprête à vous transmettre, compléta Dean parce qu'il savait que Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire de plus.

Le jeune docteur lui adressa alors un petit sourire qui semblait signifier qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Dean acquiesça plusieurs fois avant de reporter son attention sur Henriksen. Il était temps de lui dire toute la vérité. Et de croiser les doigts pour que Victor ne le rejette pas en entendant le début. En apprenant que Dean lui avait caché un élément important de sa vie.

\- Je suis gay Lieutenant, déclara t-il finalement.

Il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Et si Henriksen n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était, il était inutile d'aller plus loin. Dean se força à garder ses yeux rivés sur son ancien supérieur alors même qu'il avait envie de fuir son regard. Il était terrifié de ce qu'il y trouverait. Terrifié de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était trompé sur lui durant toutes ces années.

\- Pendant une seconde, Victor ne dit rien. Il avait les mains jointes sur le bureau et semblait perplexe. Dean déglutit avec peine. Il avait une furieuse envie de prendre la fuite. Mais il devait rester et tenter sa chance.

Sentir Castiel à ses côtés était un soulagement. Le jeune soldat savait que son ami prendrait son parti. Qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait envie de lui saisir la main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Mais il doutait que ce geste serait approprié. Surtout quand il ne savait pas encore ce que Victor allait dire.

Dean ne supportait plus le silence. Il devait reprendre la parole. Tenter d'expliquer pourquoi il avait caché cette information jusque là. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il devait dire, Henriksen reprit la parole, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Et ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Et ça n'en disait pas vraiment beaucoup sur ce que Victor pensait.

\- Pardon ?

Henriksen rassembla des papiers sur son bureau avant de se racler la gorge et de regarder Dean droit dans les yeux. Le jeune soldat lut alors aussitôt dans ses yeux qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Qu'il était accepté. Il sentit son cœur ralentir son rythme dans sa poitrine.

\- Et alors ? Lança Henriksen en souriant. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela change qui vous êtes Dean. Je me fiche que vous soyez gay. Vous avez été le meilleur soldat qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer et cela ne changera jamais. Je peux comprendre que vous l'ayez gardé pour vous d'ailleurs. Mais je tiens à vous rassurer sur ce point … je ne fais pas parti de ces gens qui vous rejetteront parce que vous êtes homosexuel. Bien au contraire, je vous trouve plus courageux encore et je n'ai que de l'admiration pour vous.

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il dut prendre quelques secondes pour les ravaler. Il avait toujours su qu'Henriksen l'appréciait mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait autant de respect et d'affection pour lui. Cela le touchait plus que tout au monde. Il hocha finalement la tête. A côté de lui, Castiel semblait s'être aussi détendu.

\- Je suppose que vos bleus ont quelque chose à voir avec ce que vous venez de me dire, ajouta ensuite Henriksen.

Dean avait fait le plus dur mais il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à dire. Victor avait besoin de tout savoir. Le jeune soldat ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.

\- Peu de temps après mon … accident, j'ai reçu une lettre. Un homme me menaçait de me faire du mal si toutefois je continuais à … je continuais à être qui j'étais. Je n'ai pas pris cette menace au sérieux … je pensais qu'il s'agissait de paroles en l'air ou … peu importe d'ailleurs. J'ai oublié cette lettre. Mais ensuite, j'ai rencontré Jake dans un bar et il … il a réussi à me séduire. J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui. Il m'a drogué et m'a raccompagné chez moi pour me … il m'a dit que je devais arrêter de profiter de la générosité de l'armée … que j'étais une honte pour elle et … il voulait que je disparaisse. Il a brisé ma prothèse et est parti. J'aurais du venir vous voir immédiatement … ou aller trouver la police mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête et je n'ai pas pris les choses suffisamment au sérieux. L'autre jour, Jake m'a coincé alors que je rentrais chez moi. Il m'a frappé et m'a dit clairement que la prochaine fois … que la prochaine fois il me tuerait.

Dean finit sa tirade totalement essoufflé et il dut prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Devant lui, Henriksen semblait furieux. Le jeune soldat savait que ce n'était pas contre lui. Bien au contraire. Sa colère était dirigée contre l'homme qui avait écrit la lettre et contre Jake.

\- Qu'attendez vous de moi Dean ? Demanda Victor dont les poings étaient serrés sur le bureau.

Le jeune soldat se passa une main sur la visage. La deuxième était toujours fermement refermée autour du muscle de sa cuisse. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il savait que le jeune docteur repensait au moment où il avait complètement perdu les pédales dans son appartement. Celui où il avait du intervenir pour le calmer. Dean devait rester maître de ses émotions. Il était important qu'il garde la tête froide.

\- Jake travaille pour quelqu'un … un soldat. Il … il s'en est déjà pris à d'autres avant moi. Il … Victor, il a tué mon frère.

\- Sam ? Demanda aussitôt Henriksen dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés brusquement.

Dean réalisa alors qu'il n'avait jamais parlé d'Adam à son supérieur. Il aurait du commencer par là. Le jeune soldat faisait tout à l'envers. Il s'empressa de secouer la tête.

\- Non, Sam va bien … il … il est inquiet mais il va bien. Non. Victor, je sais que cela va vous paraître complètement fou mais il y a quelques semaines, j'ai appris que j'avais un autre frère … un demi frère pour être plus précis. Adam Milligan. Il … est mort avant d'avoir pu nous rencontrer Sam et moi mais il était le fils de notre père … et …

Dean s'interrompit alors, sa gorge se nouant brusquement. Il savait qu'il devait renvoyer une bien piètre image de lui même à cet instant. Mais raconter ainsi tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps rendait les choses trop réelles. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'en dire plus. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à le faire. A peine s'était il tu que Castiel volait à son secours.

\- Adam était mon petit ami, déclara t-il en regardant Henriksen.

Ce dernier inclina la tête sur le côté et hocha la tête.

\- Je vous écoute.

* * *

Castiel était très impressionné par Victor Henriksen. Il lui trouvait quelque chose d'incroyablement intimidant. Cela tenait en partie à son uniforme impeccable et bardé de médailles et à la façon dont il gardait continuellement la tête droite. Il y avait en revanche dans ses yeux quelque chose d'incroyablement chaleureux. Quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de l'affection quand il les posait sur Dean.

Il était évident que le lieutenant Henriksen était très attaché au jeune soldat. Un peu à la manière d'un père. Il n'était pas sûr que Dean avait conscience de la profondeur de l'attachement que son ancien supérieur avait pour lui.

Castiel avait été angoissé à l'idée de rencontrer Victor depuis le moment où Dean lui avait donné le jour et l'heure du rendez vous. Il avait été incapable de parler à son ami dans la voiture parce qu'il ne cessait de se demander comment les choses se passeraient. C'était aussi en partie du à la proximité du jeune soldat. Castiel ne cherchait pas à nier ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il n'en aurait pas été capable.

Il était encore perturbé par ce qu'ils avaient vécus dans son appartement. Pendant quelques minutes, quand Dean avait cherché à le rassurer, il avait eu la sensation qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Il avait oublié que Gabriel était là et que Sam avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Il n'y avait plus que Dean et les paroles qu'il prononçait. Castiel ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient sains ou s'ils étaient moralement acceptables. Mais ils étaient là qu'il le veuille ou non. Il était inutile de lutter contre. Il ne gagnerait pas. Il devait apprendre à vivre avec eux et espérer que Dean ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Heureusement pour le jeune docteur, il avait également l'esprit occupé par l'enquête qu'il menait. S'y consacrer entièrement lui permettait d'oublier pendant un moment ce qu'il ressentait. Même s'il avait les pires difficultés du monde à résister à son envie de se serrer contre Dean. De lui jurer qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il se fichait de ce que tout le monde pouvait en dire.

Le plus dur était sans nul doute quand il voyait à quel point Dean semblait souffrir. Castiel était habitué à voir ses patients grimacer pendant un exercice ou les voir tenter de gérer leur douleur sans y céder. Mais les choses étaient différentes avec Dean. Il sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois qu'il voyait le jeune soldat serrer sa cuisse gauche dans sa main. A chaque fois qu'il l'entendit gémir doucement en bougeant. Sa souffrance était insupportable pour Castiel. Mais il savait que le dire à Dean reviendrait à se trahir et il n'était pas prêt. Il ne le serait probablement jamais.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se poser ces questions pour le moment. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Dean était en train d'expliquer à Henriksen ce que Jake lui avait fait. Le lieutenant l'écoutait avec attention. Il ne le jugeait pas. Il était en colère en revanche. En colère contre ceux qui avaient fait du mal à son protégé. Castiel espérait sincèrement que Dean en avait conscience.

Quand Dean évoqua enfin Adam, Castiel sut qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. Il serait probablement difficile pour lui d'évoquer son petit ami mais il était évident que Dean en était incapable. Il avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin. Il était normal que Castiel parcourt le reste.

Le jeune docteur fut surpris de voir Henriksen se tourner vers et lui accorder toute son attention. Il devait se montrer clair et précis. Il devait convaincre cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas de les aider. De prendre des risques pour eux. Il espérait sincèrement en être capable.

\- Adam était un soldat et il était gay comme Dean … comme moi. Nous formions un couple et … il a été blessé en Afghanistan il y a cinq ans. Les médecins ont du l'amputer du bras. Il avait du mal à l'accepter alors … quand les infirmières l'ont retrouvé mort dans sa chambre … tout le monde a pensé au suicide … moi le premier. Mais …

Il s'interrompit et s'essuya les yeux, conscient qu'il était au bord des larmes. Henriksen le regardait toujours avec une certaine douceur. A côté du jeune docteur, Dean reniflait comme pour se retenir de pleurer.

\- Il y a quelques temps un des anciens camarades d'Adam a repris contact avec moi. Il m'a parlé d'un soldat qui … qui de toute évidence s'en était pris à d'autres soldats simplement parce qu'ils étaient gays. Il … en avait frappé un. Il a été renvoyé. Gabriel … l'ami d'Adam … il pensait que ce soldat avait pu s'en prendre à Adam. Qu'il avait pu le tuer. On a mené l'enquête et nous avons trouvé des lettres identiques à celle que Dean avait reçue de son côté.

Henriksen se frotta le menton une seconde avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Dean. Le jeune soldat avait les yeux rivés sur ses jambes. Il semblait faire de son mieux pour rester maître de ses émotions. Ca ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements et sa main était refermée sur sa cuisse gauche. Il n'allait pas bien. Mais Castiel non plus et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre des forces à consoler Dean quand il en avait à peine suffisamment pour rester lui même calme.

\- Vous pensez que l'homme qui a engagé Jake est également celui qui a tué Adam ? Demanda Henriksen en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

Il était évident que Dean ne dirait rien. Le jeune docteur hocha la tête.

\- J'en suis sûr et je … j'ai besoin de savoir de qui il s'agit, expliqua t-il.

Henriksen hocha alors la tête.

\- Pouvez vous me montrer ces lettres ?

Castiel les sortit de la poche de sa veste. Il y avait celle que Dean avait reçue et les deux qui avaient été adressées à Adam. Victor les attrapa puis prit quelques secondes pour les lire une à une. Castiel en profita alors pour se tourner vers Dean. Le jeune soldat avait l'air d'avoir repris le contrôle. Mais il serrait toujours fortement le muscle de sa cuisse gauche dans sa main. Il avait les jointures des doigts blanches et le bras qui tremblait. Castiel profita du fait qu'Henriksen avait les yeux rivés sur les lettres pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Dean sans que le lieutenant ne puisse les voir. Pendant une seconde, le jeune soldat pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme pour frôler le dessus de la main de Castiel avec sa joue avant de se redresser brusquement et de relâcher sa cuisse. Il secoua ensuite sa main pendant une seconde avant de repousser celle de son ami d'un mouvement de l'épaule. Castiel la ramena aussitôt contre son corps. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui venait de se passer.

\- L'écriture est la même sur toute, constata finalement Henriksen.

Castiel reporta aussitôt son attention sur lui et fit un effort pour ignorer Dean à côté de lui. Le jeune soldat avait visiblement cherché à le repousser. Il n'avait pas voulu de son réconfort même s'il semblait en avoir besoin. Castiel se demandait pourquoi. Pendant une seconde, il avait eu l'impression que Dean appréciait ce contact. Puis il avait cherché à le fuir aussitôt. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- C'est la même personne, c'est sûr ! Et je sais que les chances sont minces mais … est-ce que par hasard vous la reconnaîtriez ? Demanda Dean.

Malgré sa drôle de réaction quelques secondes plus tôt, il semblait avoir repris totalement le dessus. Castiel ignora la déception qu'il ressentait. Il aurait aimé que Dean accepte ce contact. Même s'il savait au plus profond de lui même que ce n'était pas approprié et que le jeune soldat avait raison.

\- Non, je ne la reconnais pas … Dean, je veux vous aider. Mais j'aimerais que vous considériez la possibilité de mettre cette affaire entre les mains de la police militaire. Ils sont plus qualifiés que vous pour mener cette enquête.

\- Non, intervint Castiel aussitôt sans laisser le temps au jeune soldat de donner son avis sur la question. Non. Je … ça doit être moi. J'ai besoin de voir son visage. Besoin de le regarder dans les yeux. Quand je l'aurais retrouvé, je laisserais la police faire son travail mais pas avant … pas avant.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Henriksen qu'il prévoyait de tuer cet homme et qu'il comptait bien regarder la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux. Il n'expliqua pas que Dean avait exactement la même envie. Il savait qu'Henriksen ne les aiderait que s'il était sûr qu'ils finiraient par se tourner vers la police. Il ne cautionnerait pas un meurtre.

\- Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous ressentez et je comprends votre désir de vengeance. Mais vous allez courir des risques et j'espère que vous en êtes conscient.

\- J'en suis conscient, assura Castiel en hochant la tête.

Dean le regardait mais le jeune docteur choisit de l'ignorer pour le moment. Il garda son attention rivée sur Henriksen qui semblait chercher à le percer à jour. Peut être tentait il tout simplement de s'assurer de sa détermination. Il n'allait pas être déçu. Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Il savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il devait faire. Personne ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire. Pas même Henriksen.

\- Vous me dites que ce soldat a été renvoyé en raison d'une agression sur un camarade ? Un agression à caractère homophobe? Demanda finalement Victor.

Castiel approuva d'un signe de la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il avait comme information. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant. A côté de lui, Dean avait les yeux toujours rivés sur lui. Son regard pesait sur le jeune docteur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir y échapper.

\- Je peux vous proposer de consulter les dossiers des soldats qui ont été renvoyé durant cette période. Certains peuvent contenir des échantillons d'écriture. Mais … je ne peux rien vous garantir. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez de faux espoirs.

Castiel ne demandait rien de plus. Qu'Henriksen accepte de les aider était déjà énorme. Le lieutenant adressa un petit coup d'oeil à Dean avant de se lever de sa chaise et de se diriger vers la sortie de son bureau. Le jeune docteur sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer. Il allait se retrouver seul avec Dean. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Il était encore perturbé par ce qui s'était passé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il savait qu'il avait tort de se mettre dans un tel état pour si peu. Mais il était amoureux et tout lui semblait décuplé. Il baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et commença à les épousseter inutilement pour s'occuper. Dean le regardait à nouveau … ou toujours, il n'aurait pas su dire s'il l'avait quitté des yeux à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le jeune soldat.

Castiel leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Il pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de son ami. Ses yeux verts semblaient chercher à lire en lui. Même si, de tout évidence, il ne trouvait visiblement pas les réponses qu'il cherchait s'il s'en tenait à la façon qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils au fil des secondes.

\- Je suis stressé, avoua Castiel.

Ce n'était pas faux mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité non plus. Toutefois il refusait d'aborder ce sujet avec Dean. Il était vexé mais il ne voulait pas que cela se mette en travers de leur chemin. Il poserait peut être la question après. Ou peut être pas. Il doutait que parler de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Dean l'avait repoussé était une bonne chose. Il finirait sans nul doute par avouer pourquoi il avait été aussi vexé.

\- Tout va bien se passer, assura Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Derrière eux la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau. Henriksen revint s'installer à son bureau et posa une petite pile de dossiers devant lui. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux jeunes hommes avant de se lancer.

\- Je n'ai trouvé que trois dossiers pouvant correspondre à l'homme dont vous m'avez parlé. Les trois ont été renvoyé pour violences. Les trois contre un camarade. Ces dossiers ne contiennent pas grand chose. L'armée a tendance à étouffer ce genre d'affaires. Ils ne veulent surtout pas que cela leur fasse de la mauvaise pub. Aucun de ces dossiers ne révèle la raison de la bagarre ou de l'agression. Mais tous contiennent une lettre écrite par l'accusé.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau. C'était leur chance. Ils étaient peut être sur le point de trouver l'homme qui avait tué Adam et avait commandité l'agression de Dean. Il regarda Henriksen sortir un papier de chaque dossier avant de les poser devant eux. Le jeune docteur pouvait sentir ses mains trembler en les approchant des lettres. Il savait que Dean était dans un état similaire même s'il refusait de le regarder pour le moment.

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire et observa attentivement l'écriture sur la lettre qu'Adam avait reçue. Il tourna ensuite le visage vers les trois papiers qu'Henriksen leur avait donnés. Le premier ne correspondait clairement pas. Les lettres étaient trop rondes, l'écriture trop féminine. Sur la seconde, l'écriture était également différente. Castiel pouvait sentir la déception le gagner. Il savait qu'il y a une chance sur mille pour qu'ils trouvent une correspondance. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une lettre.

\- Cas … Cas, c'est lui, souffla Dean à côté de lui.

Le jeune docteur rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et les posa sur la troisième lettre. Il sentit aussitôt les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Dean avait raison. L'écriture était la même. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Les lettres étaient identiques. Le jeune docteur attrapa la lettre sur la table et la lut rapidement. Il reconnaissait les mêmes tournures de phrase. Le même style. L'auteur de ce courrier était leur homme. Le meurtrier d'Adam.

\- Oh mon Dieu, murmura t-il en posant une main contre sa bouche.

Il se tourna finalement vers Dean et vit le jeune soldat l'observer avec le même choc. Il ne put alors pas retenir ses larmes. Elles coulèrent sur ses joues librement alors que sa gorge se nouait. Il se força à reposer la lettre sur le bureau pour ne pas la déchirer puis baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de celle de Dean. Il aurait aimé avoir la force de le repousser comme le jeune soldat l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il avait besoin de réconfort. Besoin de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire.

\- Azazel Yeds, annonça Henriksen. J'aimerais vous dire que je suis surpris mais … je connais cet homme et … je suis désolé.

Victor semblait réellement s'en vouloir. Castiel n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il savait qu'il avait probablement été impossible pour lui de deviner ce que cet homme allait faire. Mais il en voulait à l'armée de ne pas avoir pris des mesures plus drastiques. Ils auraient du le faire voir par un psychologue pour estimer le danger qu'il représentait. Adam pourrait être en vie. Tout serait alors différent.

\- On le tient, déclara alors Dean, tirant Castiel de ses songes.

Le jeune docteur releva la tête et rouvrit les yeux pour observer son ami. Ils pensaient la même chose à cet instant précis. C'était évident. Ce que Dean avait voulu dire était clair. Ils allaient tuer cet homme. Le retrouver et lui faire payer le mal qu'il avait fait.

\- Je sais que je n'ai probablement pas le droit de vous dire ce que vous devez faire ou non mais … j'espère que vous n'envisagez pas de commettre une bêtise, intervint Henriksen.

Castiel préférait ne rien dire. Il ne voulait pas mentir. Mais il ne renoncerait pas non plus à leur projet. Il était hors de question de laisser Azazel libre. Pas plus qu'il n'envisageait de le remettre à la police. Il devait payer le prix fort. Oeil pour œil. Le jeune docteur reporta son attention sur les lettres devant lui. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir enfin le nom du meurtrier d'Adam. Après cinq années passées à ignorer la vérité, il n'avait eu besoin que de quelques jours pour la trouver. Il ne savait pas réellement à quoi il s'était attendu. Mais certainement pas à quelque chose d'aussi simple et d'aussi ordinaire. Azazel Yeds. Un militaire violent et visiblement homophobe. C'était une histoire comme il en existait des dizaines. Un fait divers de plus. Comme ceux dont Castiel entendait parler à la télévision ou à la radio. Adam était mort uniquement parce qu'un homme refusait d'admettre qu'il puisse être différent. C'était idiot. Il avait affronté des terroristes et des soldats armés et déterminés à le tuer. Il avait bravé le danger pendant toutes ces années dans l'armée. Il avait survécu à bien des situations qui auraient coûté la vie à des hommes moins entraînés que lui. Il était revenu blessé mais vivant. Et il était mort de la main d'un de ses camarades. De la main d'un seul homme. Castiel trouvait cela ironique. Il en aurait probablement ri s'il n'avait pas eu le cœur brisé.

\- Victor … merci pour votre aide mais … maintenant, c'est à nous de prendre les choses en mains. Je ne peux pas vous garantir que nous … je ne peux rien vous jurer. Mais vous avez promis de ne rien dire, expliqua Dean.

\- Et je le ferais. Je le ferais parce que je ne peux pas accepter qu'un homme puisse en tuer un autre uniquement parce qu'il l'estime différent. Ce que je ne veux pas en revanche, c'est que vous preniez des risques inconsidérés. Il est dangereux.

Castiel savait bien qu'ils allaient devoir se montrer prudent. Mais il était prêt à tout pour venger Adam.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, assura Dean d'une voix forte.

Castiel le regarda et lut la détermination sur son visage. Il était rassuré de savoir que son ami ne flancherait pas. Il doutait de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit seul. Il n'avait aucune chance. Il n'avait suivi aucun entraînement. Mais Dean était un soldat. Même s'il était blessé, il avait appris à gérer ce genre de situations. Gabriel aussi. Ils pouvaient réussir.

\- Peut être mais tu es blessé et lui non, rappela alors Henriksen.

Castiel savait que cela jouerait inévitablement. Dean ne pouvait pas se battre. Mais il savait se servir d'une arme. Le jeune docteur pourrait peut être le convaincre de lui apprendre. Il devait être celui qui porterait le coup fatal. Il estimait avoir le droit d'être celui qui tuerait Azazel.

\- Victor, souffla Dean parce qu'il ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire.

Castiel leva alors les yeux vers le soldat derrière le bureau. Il avait le regard rivé sur Dean. Le jeune docteur n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il avait la sensation de lire de la fierté sur son visage. Henriksen ne cherchait pas à les dissuader de tuer Azazel. Il désirait sa mort presque autant qu'eux. Mais il était inquiet pour Dean. Fier de voir sa détermination. Mais soucieux qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Je veillerais sur lui, affirma alors Castiel.

Victor tourna le visage vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il hocha ensuite la tête sans quitter le jeune docteur des yeux.

\- Quand vous serez face à lui, tirez pour tuer. Ne cherchez pas à le faire souffrir. Vous n'aurez qu'une chance. Surprenez le et abattez le.

\- Victor.

Dean semblait surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel, lui, ne l'était pas. Il savait exactement ce qu'Henriksen pensait. Ce qu'il ressentait. C'était à peu de chose près la même chose que lui.

\- Si on me pose la question … si quelqu'un vient me voir après, je nierais vous avoir aidé. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir non plus. Soyez prudent.

Dean acquiesça à son tour. Castiel était conscient du risque que Victor prenait pour les aider. Il était impressionné par cet homme. Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Il avait toujours cru que l'armée lavait le cerveau de ceux qui la composait. Qu'elle leur faisait croire des choses pour mieux les manipuler ensuite. Il s'était trompé de toute évidence. Il restait visiblement des gens en son sein capable de réfléchir par eux mêmes. D'agir en fonction de leur propre conscience. Victor en faisait parti. Castiel était honoré d'avoir eu la chance de le rencontrer. Et si grâce à lui, ils parvenaient enfin à arrêter Azazel, il passerait sa vie à lui en être reconnaissant. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire.


	32. Vengeance

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 32ème chapitre et comme le titre l'indique, c'est le moment de se venger pour Castiel et Dean.**

**Merci de me lire et de m'écrire**

**A jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Vendetta de Slipknot**

**Chapitre 32 : Vengeance**

_« Ma vengeance est perdue s'il ignore en mourant que c'est moi qui le tue »_

_Racine_

Tuer quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait prendre à la légère. Castiel le savait. Il ne croyait pas que ce serait simple. Ou que cela résoudrait tous ses problèmes. Mais il en avait besoin. C'était sans nul doute égoïste. Il allait le faire principalement pour pouvoir enfin tirer un trait sur une histoire qui avait duré cinq années. Une période durant laquelle il avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses. Où il s'était interdit de vivre parce qu'il avait peur de trahir Adam. Parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Il avait besoin de clore ce chapitre. Il le faisait en partie pour son petit ami. Pour venger sa mort et faire payer l'homme qui l'avait tué. Mais il le faisait aussi et surtout pour lui même.

Il savait qu'Adam aurait désapprouvé son choix. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de le voir courir tous ces risques. Mais Castiel était déterminé et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Il n'avait aucune idée pour le moment de ce qu'il ressentirait réellement au moment où il appuiera sur la détente. Il n'était pas sûr que cela ferait une grosse différence. Il ne s'attendait pas à un changement radical. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en retirerait sur l'instant.

Mais il était persuadé qu'à terme, cela bouleverserait sa vie. Il ne serait plus le même. Et il était convaincu qu'il pourrait enfin avancer.

S'il s'en sortait et si la police ne le retrouvait pas, il était déterminé à faire en sorte que sa vie ne soit plus la même. Adam serait toujours mort. Tuer Azazel ne changerait pas cela. Il continuerait à l'aimer dans un coin de son cœur. Il ne l'oublierait pas. Mais il serait enfin libre de l'emprise qu'Adam avait toujours sur lui. Avec cette conclusion, il laisserait enfin le passé derrière lui pour regarder droit devant.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il trouverait sur le chemin. Il savait déjà qu'il aimait Dean. C'était inutile de le nier. Il était amoureux du jeune soldat et il doutait que cela puisse déboucher sur quoi que ce soit. Mais le simple fait qu'il puisse ressentir de tels sentiments pour un autre homme était une preuve de plus qu'il était temps. Il était temps pour lui de s'accorder le droit de vivre. Adam le lui avait demandé dans sa lettre. Il allait faire ce que son petit ami avait voulu pour lui.

Bien sûr, il avait une épreuve importante à affronter avant. Un obstacle qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer et qui ressemblait fortement à une montagne infranchissable.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Il affronterait Azazel avec Gabriel, Dean et Sam. Ensemble, ils étaient capables de tout. A quatre contre un, ils avaient une chance.

La première étape était de localiser le meurtrier d'Adam. Henriksen n'avait pas pu leur donner d'adresse. L'ex militaire avait disparu depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée et personne ne savait où il pouvait se trouver. Dean avait évoqué l'idée de soutirer des informations à Jake. Mais Castiel ne voulait recourir à cette solution que s'ils n'en trouvaient pas d'autres.

Heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas à le faire. Charlie, dont Castiel continuait à avoir peur, était de toute évidence un génie dans le domaine informatique. Elle pouvait retrouver n'importe qui n'importe où. Avec un ordinateur et une connexion internet, elle était capable d'accomplir des miracles.

Dean lui demanda son aide en lui expliquant toute l'histoire. Elle sembla vexée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant dès le début mais accepta de les aider quand elle comprit l'importance de ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle n'eut besoin que de deux jours pour localiser Azazel. Quand elle leur donna son adresse, elle exigea de venir avec eux. Elle expliqua qu'elle ne tolérait pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à son ami – à son frère étaient ses mots exacts – et qu'elle voulait le voir mourir. Castiel repensa alors aux menaces qu'elle avait proférées lors de leur rencontre. Il savait qu'elle ne disait pas cela à la légère. Elle était capable du pire quand ses proches étaient concernés. Elle appuierait volontiers sur la gâchette elle même. Mais Castiel refusait que cet honneur revienne à qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. Dean refusa d'ailleurs de la laisser venir. Il ne voulait pas la voir courir de risques. Cela donna lieu à une dispute plutôt virulente. Charlie finit par accepter de rester en arrière mais fit promettre à Dean de la tenir informée.

Quand elle quitta l'appartement de Castiel, elle le prit à part quelques secondes. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveux quand ils furent seuls devant la porte d'entrée. Charlie prit quelques secondes pour le regarder des pieds à la tête avant d'hocher la tête et de rompre enfin le silence.

\- Je suis désolée Castiel … désolée de m'être montrée aussi dure avec toi. Je voulais protéger Dean et … je pensais vraiment que tu tentais de lui faire du mal. Je me suis trompée. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et … je suis désolée pour ton petit ami. Désolée que tu l'aies perdu. Et … je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. Alors … la seule chose que je vais te demander c'est de faire attention à lui. De ne pas le faire souffrir et de prendre soin de lui. Il est comme mon frère et je l'aime. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. Je sais que tu … tu n'en as pas l'intention et c'est parfait. On finira peut être par être amis. Enfin … ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu as ma bénédiction.

Castiel fut incapable de répondre. Ce n'était probablement pas ce que Charlie attendait de lui de toute façon puisqu'elle quitta ensuite l'appartement sans rien ajouter. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire par là. Elle avait de toute évidence deviné qu'il était amoureux de Dean. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Tout le monde semblait l'avoir compris. Il n'était pas particulièrement discret. Mais il avait la très nette sensation que la jeune femme en savait plus que lui sur le sujet. Qu'elle avait compris des choses qui lui échappaient encore. Il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher dessus mais il se promit de le faire quand tout serait terminé.

Avec l'adresse d'Azazel en poche, les quatre hommes convinrent de le confronter trois jours plus tard. Ils avaient encore besoin de faire quelques vérifications. Et Dean devait se procurer une arme.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la date fixée devant la maison qu'Azazel louait. Elle se situait heureusement pour eux aux abords de la ville dans un quartier plutôt mal fréquenté. Personne ne s'étonnerait d'entendre des coups de feu dans un endroit où les gangs faisaient la loi et où les règlements de compte se multipliaient au grand damne des autorités. La police avait déserté les lieux après que plusieurs agents se soient fait tués. C'était l'endroit idéal pour leur vengeance.

Dean arriva sur place avec deux pistolets. Quand Castiel lui demanda où il se les était procuré, il expliqua qu'il les avait emprunté à son « oncle » Bobby. De toute évidence, l'homme – celui qui les avait élevés Sam et lui en lieu et place de leur père – n'avait pas posé la moindre question. Il avait juste confié les armes à Dean. Il avait confiance en lui. Il avait même accepté de les lui apporter en personne. Il était resté à Chicago depuis. Dean semblait convaincu que son « oncle » savait parfaitement ce qu'il projetait. Il portait toujours les marques des coups de Jake et Bobby était perspicace. Il avait son soutien et cela semblait être un grand soulagement pour le jeune soldat.

Castiel insista pour prendre une des deux armes. Dean conserva la seconde malgré les protestations de son frère. Gabriel resta, quant à lui, étrangement silencieux. Castiel le soupçonnait d'être armé mais de le garder pour lui.

Ils restèrent une heure devant la maison pour surveiller les allées et venues dans le quartier. Aucune voiture ne passa devant la maison durant cette période. Les logements autour étaient de toute évidence inoccupés. Charlie leur avait expliqué que le quartier avait été déserté en raison de la violence quasi permanente. C'était une chance. Presque un signe du destin. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils établirent un plan simple. Gabriel et Dean s'en chargèrent. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir une expérience en la matière. Il y avait deux entrées pour la maison. Une à l'avant et une à l'arrière. Ils constituèrent deux équipes de deux. Sam et Dean rentreraient par l'arrière et Gabriel et Castiel par l'avant. Ainsi les deux équipes étaient armées et composées d'une personne expérimentée. Ils entreraient au même moment et encercleraient Azazel pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite. Le plan était simple mais il était parfait. Castiel croyait vraiment qu'ils allaient réussir.

Ils comptaient sur le fait que leur cible ne se doutait pas une seconde de leur venue. Il était confiant. Il pensait contrôler les choses. Dean semblait convaincu qu'il n'envisageait pas une seconde que quelqu'un ose le défier. Castiel, lui, avait confiance en Dean.

Ils vérifièrent que leurs montres étaient synchronisées puis se séparèrent. Ils devaient entrer dans la maison à onze heure trente précise.

Gabriel et Castiel s'approchèrent de l'entrée en restant à couvert des buissons qui entouraient l'allée. Le jeune médecin tenait son arme dans sa main droite, le métal de la crosse chaud et moite dans sa paume. Il se força à respirer calmement. La présence de Gabriel l'aidait à garder son calme. L'ex soldat jeta un coup d'oeil rapide par une fenêtre. Il y avait de la lumière dans ce qui semblait être le salon. La voiture d'Azazel était devant le garage. Il était là. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur Gabriel et ne fut pas surpris de le voir sortir à son tour une arme de l'arrière de son jean. Il ne le lui reprocha pas.

Quand leur montre indiqua enfin onze heure trente, ils ouvrirent la porte de la maison et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Le hall d'entrée était éteint. Ils pouvaient entendre de la musique derrière la porte à leur droite. Azazel ne semblait pas les avoir entendus. Gabriel fit signe à Castiel de le suivre. Ils vérifièrent que la cuisine à leur gauche était vide puis s'approchèrent de la porte qui menait au salon. Ils hochèrent la tête pour se signaler qu'ils étaient prêts puis l'ouvrirent finalement.

Castiel avait la sensation d'agir en auto-pilote. Il n'avait jamais vécu de situation similaire et l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines lui faisait tourner la tête. Devant lui, Gabriel avançait, son arme pointée droit devant lui. Ils contournèrent un mur et purent enfin voir le salon dans son ensemble. La chaîne stéréo était allumée mais la pièce était vide.

Castiel fronça les sourcils puis sursauta quand la porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit sur Dean et Sam. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, visiblement perdus.

Un bruit à l'étage les fit sursauter quelques secondes plus tard. Ils avaient deux options à présent. Ils pouvaient monter voir et coincer Azazel en haut. Cela les exposait toutefois à un risque immense. Ils seraient bloqués une fois à l'étage et leur fuite serait plus longue.

Ils pouvaient également attendre que l'homme descende. Ils auraient alors l'avantage d'être en rez de chaussée et de le prendre par surprise. Castiel n'avait pas d'expérience en la matière mais il était presque sûr que c'était la meilleure solution.

Dean et Gabriel se regardèrent une seconde, une conversation silencieuse semblant se tenir entre eux. C'était probablement une habitude qu'ils avaient prise dans l'armée. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Mais ils finirent par hocher la tête. Gabriel indiqua alors à Castiel de se cacher derrière l'angle du mur pour ne pas être vu depuis les escaliers. Lui prit place derrière la porte qui menait à une autre pièce. Dean et Sam ressortirent du salon à leur tour mais laissèrent la porte entrebâillée.

A l'étage, les bruits continuaient. Azazel semblait marcher et aller et venir d'une pièce à l'autre. Ils entendirent ensuite le bruit de sa douche. Il ne se doutait donc pas une seconde qu'ils étaient là. Il vaquait à ses occupations.

L'eau coula pendant de longues minutes. Quand elle cessa enfin, Castiel ajusta l'arme dans sa main puis se força à compter jusqu'à cent dans sa tête pour rester calme. Il tendit l'oreille et perçut de nouveaux bruits de pas. Cette fois, ils se rapprochaient. Azazel revenait. Castiel prit une grande inspiration quand leur cible descendit enfin les escaliers.

C'était le moment où jamais. Castiel avait pris le temps de compter les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Quinze. Il fit le compte en sens inverse quand Azazel descendit. Une fois qu'il ne lui resta plus qu'une marche à descendre, il sortit de sa cachette son arme levée dans la direction de l'ex militaire.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il devait s'attendre quand il serait confronté à lui. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde de lire de la surprise sur le visage d'Azazel. Pendant une seconde, l'ex militaire resta figé. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris de trouver quelqu'un chez lui. Castiel aurait du tirer sans attendre. Il aurait du en finir. Mais pendant une très courte seconde, il eut envie de graver l'image du meurtrier d'Adam dans son cerveau. Ce fut son erreur.

Son hésitation permit à Azazel de se jeter dans sa direction. Son poing s'abattit aussitôt dans sa figure et Castiel bascula en arrière. Il lâcha son arme dans sa chute et heurta le sol avec violence. Il ferma les yeux sans le vouloir et entendit du bruit autour de lui. Il y eut un cri distinct venant de Sam puis celui d'Azazel une seconde plus tard. Castiel sentit alors des mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Gabriel au dessus de lui. Il le laissa l'aider à se remettre debout.

Devant lui, Sam avait attrapé Azazel par les bras alors que Dean le frappait au visage. Castiel chercha son arme des yeux. Il était temps d'en finir. Il l'avait tout juste localisée quand il entendit un nouveau cri – celui de Dean cette fois – et renonça à la prendre avant de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Azazel avait réussi à se dégager de l'étreinte de Sam et avait frappé Dean sur sa jambe gauche. Celle où se trouvait sa prothèse. Le jeune soldat était à terre, sur les fesses. Il tenait toujours son arme mais ne la pointait pas dans la direction de son assaillant. Il avait sa deuxième main refermée sur sa cuisse gauche et la douleur déformait ses traits.

Azazel, quant à lui, avait réussi à saisir Sam et à le maintenir contre son torse. Il avait à présent une arme pointée contre la tempe du jeune homme. Castiel entendit Gabriel jurer entre ses dents. Comment avaient ils pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Ils étaient quatre contre un. C'était impensable. Mais de toute évidence, Azazel était habitué à ces situations. Comme Dean et Gabriel. Il avait été soldat lui aussi. Ils avaient eu tort de l'oublier.

\- Quelle surprise ! Si j'avais su que vous veniez, j'aurais préparé quelque chose, expliqua Azazel en souriant.

Dean tenta de se relever mais il y renonça quand leur ennemi retira la sécurité de son arme. Il était clair qu'il avait le dessus. Il aurait le temps d'abattre Sam avant que quiconque puisse lui tirer dessus. Ils n'étaient pas en position de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Je connais la plupart d'entre vous … Dean, Gabriel, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir … Oh ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas vexé que vous ne vous souveniez pas de moi. Je sais que j'étais plutôt transparent à l'époque où nous servions ensemble. Mais je me souviens parfaitement de vous. Comment pourrais je vous avoir oublié ?

Azazel se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Castiel … comment vas tu depuis la mort d'Adam ?

Le jeune médecin serra les poings. Il avait mal dans le crâne et dans le dos mais les paroles d'Azazel étaient plus douloureuses encore. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il cherchait à lui faire du mal. C'était réussi.

\- Je suppose que ça ne va pas bien … tu ne serais pas là sinon.

\- Sale fils de pute, cria Dean.

Azazel reporta son attention sur lui et le dévisagea avec un dégoût évident.

\- Quel vulgarité Dean !

Il appuya un peu plus fortement le canon de l'arme contre la tempe de Sam et arracha un gémissement au jeune homme. Castiel ne voyait pas comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Il espérait sincèrement que Gabriel trouverait une solution. Il était probablement le seul à avoir encore l'esprit suffisamment clair pour réfléchir.

\- Tu ne prends pas la peine de me présenter à notre ami ici présent et tu te permets en plus de m'insulter … permets moi de te dire que ce sont des choses que je n'accepte pas facilement.

Sam se débattit alors une seconde mais Azazel le tenait fermement contre lui. Le jeune homme était plus grand mais il n'était pas plus fort. Il n'avait aucune chance contre un soldat entraîné. Ils n'auraient pas du le laisser venir avec eux. Ils avaient été idiots.

\- Je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières. Et je pense que je vais commencer par tuer ton petit ami … dis adieu Dean, jeta Azazel.

Le jeune soldat secoua alors la tête et leva la main dans la direction de leur assaillant. Castiel était presque sûr qu'Azazel ne tuerait pas Sam. Du moins pas immédiatement. Il était sa seule chance de sortir de cette maison vivant. S'il l'abattait, Dean, Gabriel ou Castiel lui tireraient dessus dans la seconde. Mais la menace était claire. Il ne partirait pas sans tuer au moins Sam.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal, supplia Dean après quelques secondes. C'est après moi qui tu en as … c'est à moi que tu as envoyé cette lettre. Tue moi mais ne fais pas de mal à mon frère.

\- Ton frère ? Oh, ton frère … tu le baises lui aussi ?

Castiel savait qu'il ne disait ça que pour faire enrager Dean plus encore. Et cela marchait. Azazel était définitivement une personne répugnante. Il avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de respirer. Mais il ne voulait pas faire courir de risque à Sam. Il n'était pas suffisamment rapide pour l'empêcher de le tuer.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, lâcha alors Sam en continuant à se débattre.

Azazel ricana une seconde et resserra son étreinte autour du cou du jeune homme. Il était évident qu'il avait à présent des difficultés à respirer.

\- Je te dégoûte ? Moi ? Je te dégoûte moi alors que ton frère est une abomination qui s'est payé un aller direct pour l'enfer en couchant avec des hommes ? Désolé mais je crois que ton sens de ce qui est bien ou mal est légèrement altéré mon jeune ami.

\- Parce que tuer des innocents c'est bien selon toi ? Demanda aussitôt Gabriel.

Castiel était resté totalement silencieux jusque là. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait peur de provoquer inutilement Azazel en lui disant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il devait avant tout penser à Sam. Il était prêt à laisser partir le meurtrier d'Adam si cela offrait une chance au frère de Dean de sortir d'ici vivant. Il y avait eu assez de mort. Assez de souffrance.

\- Aucune de mes victimes n'était innocente Gabriel. Et si tu n'étais pas aveuglé par ton amitié répugnante avec Adam, tu le saurais.

\- Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, protesta Gabriel d'une voix froide.

Azazel ricana à nouveau. Castiel avait le cœur qui battait trop vite dans sa poitrine et il avait la sensation que sa tête allait exploser. Il avait probablement une commotion cérébrale.

\- Que tu puisses penser une chose comme ça me sidère … Mais je suppose que tes sentiments pour lui te rendent incapable de réfléchir correctement. Dis moi Gabe, tu couchais avec lui toi aussi ?

\- Ferme ta gueule ! S'écria Gabriel, furieux.

Castiel sentait la situation leur échapper. Azazel trouvait à chaque fois les mots justes pour les faire sortir de leurs gonds tour à tour. Il était doué. Ils l'avaient clairement sous estimé. Henriksen avait tenté de les prévenir. Ils ne l'avaient pas écouté. Comment avaient il pu être aussi stupides ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas fermer ma gueule comme tu dis. Quoi ? Tu as peur que son petit ami t'en veuille ? Je t'en prie … ces gens là ne connaissent pas la fidélité. Il couchait probablement avec d'autres lui aussi. N'est ce pas Cassie ?

Le jeune médecin grimaça en entendant ce surnom. Il serra les dents et les poings. Il allait s'emporter à son tour quand il vit Dean avancer doucement en direction d'Azazel. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était trompé. Gabriel et le jeune soldat semblaient avoir un plan. Sans se consulter, ils avaient réussi à trouver une issue. L'ami d'Adam distrayait Azazel pendant que Dean cherchait une ouverture. C'était leur seule chance. Et maintenant que Castiel l'avait compris, il voulait les aider. Il prit une grande inspiration et fusilla Azazel du regard.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi … tu ne sais rien d'Adam non plus.

Il devait gagner du temps et faire en sorte qu'Azazel reste concentré sur lui. S'il voyait ce que Dean était en train de faire, il abattrait Sam sans hésiter. Tout reposait sur la capacité de Castiel à garder toute l'attention de leur ennemi.

\- J'en savais suffisamment pour estimer qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre. J'ai débarrassé le monde d'un monstre … il n'a pas été le seul.

\- C'est toi le monstre !

Azazel regardait toujours dans la direction de Castiel. Et Dean continuait doucement d'avancer dans sa direction. Sam semblait l'avoir compris à son tour.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit juste avant de mourir ? Il m'a demandé de ne pas te faire de mal. Il a pleuré comme un gamin quand je lui ai dit que tu étais le prochain sur ma liste. Il a essayé de se défendre mais il était faible. Ca a été facile … tellement facile. Il répétait ton nom encore et encore … il était pitoyable.

Castiel ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou si Azazel disait cela uniquement pour l'énerver. A vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait. L'essentiel était ailleurs. Mais les mots de son ennemi lui faisaient mal. C'était le but.

\- Il m'aimait et … je l'aimais … je l'aime. Tu l'as peut être tué mais tu ne pourras jamais effacer ça ! Tu ne pourras jamais empêcher les gens qui le connaissaient de penser que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Aux yeux de tous, c'est toi le monstre ! Et un jour, tu le paieras. Peut être pas aujourd'hui … peut être pas dans dix ans mais tu le paieras.

\- J'en doute, affirma Azazel en souriant.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide. Encore quelques secondes. Ils y étaient presque.

\- Tu ferais bien de regarder mon visage attentivement. Tu devrais graver ce souvenir dans ta mémoire parce que c'est moi qui tu tuerais. Je serais la dernière personne que tu verras avant de mourir. Un jour ou l'autre, j'appuierais sur la détente et je te regarderais mourir comme tu as regardé Adam mourir. Tu aurais tort de me sous estimer. Je suis capable de tout. Tu m'as enlevé l'homme que j'aimais et je te le ferais payer. Le fait que tu saches qui je suis est encore mieux. Ma vengeance n'a de sens que si tu sais qui t'auras ôté la vie.

\- Je t'attends, riposta Azazel.

Castiel sourit alors. Pas parce qu'il avait enfin pu dire à Azazel ce qu'il ressentait le besoin de lui dire depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait tué Adam. Mais parce que Dean avait enfin atteint son objectif. Il s'élança dans la direction de leur ennemi brusquement. Castiel était surpris qu'il soit capable de se relever après le coup reçu. Il le paierait sans doute ensuite. Mais pour le moment, ça n'avait aucune importance. Leur diversion avait eu l'effet escompté. Dean prit Azazel par surprise. L'ex militaire relâcha aussitôt son emprise sur Sam. Le jeune homme s'écarta de lui rapidement, laissant à Dean le champ libre. Le jeune soldat frappa Azazel au visage puis l'attrapa par la taille et bascula tout son poids en avant pour le faire tomber en arrière. Il chutèrent ensemble, Azazel atterrissant le dos contre le sol, Dean sur lui.

Ce fut ce moment que Castiel choisit pour reprendre son arme par terre. Gabriel, de son côté, se précipita vers Sam pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Castiel approcha des deux hommes au sol. Il laissa Dean frapper Azazel encore quelques fois avant de l'appeler. Il lui fallut répéter son nom quatre fois avant que le jeune soldat ne relève finalement la tête.

\- C'est fini, expliqua Castiel.

Il avait son arme pointée dans la direction du visage d'Azazel. Dean avait les mains couvertes de sang. Il avait réussi à ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière de leur ennemi et à lui casser plusieurs dents. Son regard était voilé. C'était presque comme s'il n'était pas réellement là. Castiel savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il était dans un état similaire. Mais c'était à lui de porter le coup final. Et Dean semblait l'avoir accepté. Il recula doucement mais ne se releva pas. Il n'en était probablement pas capable après les efforts consentis jusque là. Il se traîna sur les fesses suffisamment loin d'Azazel avant de pointer à son tour son arme dans sa direction.

Castiel reporta alors son attention sur le meurtrier d'Adam. Il avait le visage couvert de sang. Des hématomes se formaient déjà sur ses joues, au dessus de ses yeux et autour de sa bouche. Il toussait et crachait du sang. Mais il continuait à sourire.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Demanda Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ironique plutôt, répondit Azazel d'une voix rauque.

Castiel n'avait pas envie de lui demander ce qu'il pensait par là. Il serra un peu plus fortement son arme dans sa main et s'agenouilla devant son ennemi. Il ressentait le besoin de le regarder dans les yeux. Il voulait voir la vie s'échapper de lui. Pour ne jamais oublier. Pour s'en souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt à son tour.

\- Je suis un homme de parole tu sais … je t'ai dit que je te tuerais et je vais le faire. Mais je veux que tu me regardes avant … je veux que tu vois mon visage quand je le ferais.

Azazel posa ses yeux sur lui et le dévisagea durant de longues secondes. Il n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir Cassie. Je sais que j'ai gagné ma place au paradis en éliminant les pécheurs comme le Seigneur nous l'a demandé.

Azazel était fou. Il était clairement malade. Devant un tribunal, cela aurait peut être pu lui valoir d'échapper à la peine capitale. Il aurait fini sa vie dans un asile psychiatrique. Ce n'était pas un châtiment à la hauteur de ses crimes. Il devait mourir.

\- Je ne suis pas seul tu sais … nous sommes des dizaines dehors à mener la même bataille. Ma mort n'arrêtera pas la guerre. Elle ne fera que la justifier un peu plus encore. Je serais un martyre … je serais une icône. Ils viendront vous trouver pour me venger.

Il y avait des similitudes évidentes entre le discours d'Azazel et celui des terroristes qui tuaient des centaines d'innocents au nom d'un idéal auquel ils étaient seuls à croire. Castiel se demandait si c'était eux qui avaient fait basculer cet homme. Si à force de les voir se sacrifier pour leur cause, il avait fini par croire que c'était la solution. Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

\- Je les attendrais et s'il le faut je les tuerais tous. Je ne vous laisserais plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Ca ne le ramènera pas, rappela Azazel. Il sera toujours mort et tu seras seul.

\- Je ne suis pas seul, protesta Castiel.

Il disait vrai. Il savait qu'il était entouré et soutenu. Peu importait qu'il ressorte brisé de cette confrontation, il y avait des gens pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Azazel ne pouvait peut être pas comprendre que ses amis aient envie de le soutenir. Qu'ils puissent l'aimer malgré sa différence. Castiel ressentait le besoin de le lui dire.

\- Je ne suis pas seul … j'ai des amis … une famille qui m'aime. Tu m'as enlevé l'homme de ma vie et tu as raison … te tuer ne le ramènera pas. Je devrais vivre toute ma vie sans lui. Je devrais m'adapter au vide qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Mais je ne serais jamais seul. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne peux pas parce que tu n'as pas de cœur. Laisse moi juste te dire que je suis aimé et soutenu. Ce que tu as fait ne change rien. Les gens ne me regardent pas différemment. Et ils ne me rejetteront jamais parce que je suis gay. Peu importe ce que tu as fait ou ce que tes complices feront. Personne ne pourra jamais m'enlever ça.

Le sourire d'Azazel s'effaça alors et Castiel sut qu'il avait marqué un point. A côté de lui, Dean était toujours immobile. Le jeune docteur pouvait l'entendre respirer bruyamment. Il semblait souffrir le martyre. Mais il était là. Gabriel et Sam également. Meg, Balthazar et Kate ne l'abandonneraient jamais. Azazel avait perdu. Et il semblait enfin le comprendre.

\- Cas, souffla Dean après quelques secondes.

C'était le moment où jamais. Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier à son ami qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- Adieu, murmura t-il.

Il se força à garder les yeux rivés sur Azazel quand il appuya sur la gâchette. Castiel n'avait jamais tiré avec une arme avant. Il n'avait même jamais vu de pistolet avant ce jour. Le bruit lui sembla atrocement fort. Le recul de l'arme le surprit. Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage de son ennemi. La balle avait transpercé son front. Comme Henriksen lui avait demandé. Tirer pour tuer. C'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire.

Tout lui semblait irréel. Il avait l'impression d'être témoin de la scène. De ne pas être celui qui venait de tirer. Il avait la sensation de toujours entendre le son du coup de feu résonner autour de lui. Il voyait le sang se répandre autour de la tête de son ennemi. Il voyait la plaie – étrangement petite – sur son front. Il savait qu'il était mort. Mais il avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Toujours posés sur Castiel comme le jeune médecin le lui avait demandé. Il semblait le regarder. Castiel ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui.

Il était conscient d'entendre des bruits autour de lui. Les bruits de pas de Gabriel et Sam probablement. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait tué un homme. Il en prenait peu à peu conscience. Tout son bras tremblait, les vibrations du coup de feu semblant se prolonger plus longuement que ce qui était normal. Castiel avait toujours le bras tendu en direction de son ennemi. Il avait les yeux rivés dans les siens. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière. Ils étaient ouverts mais ils étaient éteints. Et le sang continuait de se répandre, formant une flaque rouge écarlate autour de son visage. Presque comme une auréole. L'idée donnait la nausée au jeune médecin. C'était totalement différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il n'y eut pas de soulagement immédiat. Pas de grande révélation ou de bonheur intense. Il se sentait vidé de toute émotion. Anesthésié. Il avait tué l'assassin d'Adam et il ne ressentait rien. Il recula légèrement quand le sang menaça de toucher ses genoux. Il avait toujours son arme levée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose. Se lever et rassurer ses amis sur le fait qu'il allait bien.

Mais son corps refusait de coopérer et son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Il était entièrement tendu. Ses muscles étaient douloureux et son cœur battait à l'arrière de son crâne. Il n'en revenait pas que tout soit fini. Adam était vengé. Mais personne ne le saurait jamais. Mis à part ses proches et Henriksen, personne ne saurait que cet homme avait tué son petit ami. Qu'il avait privé le monde d'une personne extraordinaire. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre. Ils allaient devoir se contenter de ça. Castiel n'était pas sûr que cela puisse suffire.

\- Cas, c'est fini, murmura alors Dean à côté de lui.

Le jeune médecin sortit alors de sa torpeur en entendant la voix de son ami. Brusquement, tout son corps et son cerveau se remirent en route et la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer s'imposa à lui avec force. Il lâche l'arme sans réellement s'en rendre compte et se pencha sur le côté pour vomir. Sa gorge le brûla dès que la bile remonta de son estomac jusqu'à sa bouche. Il n'avait rien mangé mais il eut la sensation de vomir durant des heures entières. Quand il eut enfin fini, il toussa plusieurs fois puis cracha pour se débarrasser – en vain – du goût qui persistait dans sa bouche.

Castiel avait de la sueur qui perlait à son front et la douleur dans son crâne continuait d'augmenter et de l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement. Il resta de longues secondes prostré à côté du corps d'Azazel. Il ne sortit de son immobilisme que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva alors la tête et tourna le visage. Dean s'était approché de lui. Il n'était pas debout mais toujours assis. Il avait le visage pâle et les mains qui tremblaient. Il semblait à deux secondes de perdre connaissance. Mais il tenait bon. Il tenait bon pour Castiel. Et c'était sans nul doute ce qui poussa le jeune médecin à lâcher prise.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être fort. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester calme. Il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait parfaitement céder à ses émotions. Maintenant qu'il en avait pris conscience, elles le submergèrent brusquement. Castiel sentit de premières larmes couler sur ses joues alors que des sanglots lui montaient dans la gorge. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Dean.

\- Il … il … il est … mort, bafouilla t-il difficilement.

\- Il est mort, confirma Dean calmement.

Castiel hocha alors la tête puis éclata en sanglots. Il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Il avait voulu en finir avec le meurtrier d'Adam. Mais il ne s'était pas préparé au choc que cela créerait chez lui. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait dans cet état après. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pleurait. Ce n'était pas pour Azazel bien sûr. Il n'avait pas de peine pour ce monstre. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ses larmes étaient là parce qu'il avait tué un homme, qu'il avait vengé Adam ou qu'il réalisait que rien ne changeait réellement après.

Il ne se retint pas pour autant. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il laissa son chagrin s'exprimer sans honte. Dean ne le jugerait pas. Il le laissa l'attirer à lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et ferma enfin les yeux. Il pleura de longues minutes sans retenue, le jeune soldat lui caressant gentiment le dos durant tout le temps que cela dura. Quand il se calma enfin, Dean déposa un rapide baiser sur le côté de son crâne. C'était un geste d'une extrême tendresse qui surprit Castiel. Dean semblait différent de l'homme qui l'avait accompagné pour rencontrer Henriksen. Il ne semblait pas gêné par ce geste qui était clairement une démonstration d'affection. Il faisait écho à ce que Charlie lui avait dit. Se pouvait il que … Non. Castiel ne devait surtout pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin. C'était trop tôt et il n'avait pas les idées claires.

\- Il faut … je dois effacer les traces … ils pourraient … je ne veux pas aller en prison, déclara Castiel rapidement.

Il ne savait pas s'il était possible d'identifier une personne uniquement en analysant son vomi mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Il devait absolument nettoyer toutes traces.

\- Shhh Cas. Tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occupe de tout.

Dean semblait si sûr de lui que Castiel ne pouvait que le croire. Il était de toute façon totalement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. Et il avait une migraine atroce. Il avait la sensation qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Mais il devait s'accrocher. Il devait rester éveillé. Etre serré contre Dean l'aidait à garder pied. Il avait besoin du jeune soldat pour le moment.

\- Je pensais … je pensais que tout irait mieux après. Que je pourrais tourner la page et … que je serais soulagé. Mais c'est comme si … comme si rien n'avait changé. Rien n'est différent. J'ai tué un homme et pourtant tout reste pareil.

Castiel savait qu'il était idiot. Qu'il avait tort de dire toutes ces choses. Mais il ressentait le besoin de se confier.

Autour d'eux, Gabriel et Sam continuaient de bouger. L'ex militaire fouillait la maison alors que le jeune homme composait un numéro sur son téléphone. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de la personne qu'il cherchait à contacter. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il avait totalement confiance en Sam.

Il préférait rester concentré sur Dean qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras. Ses mains allaient et venaient dans son dos. La chaleur de son corps envahissait peu à peu celui de Castiel. C'était confortable.

\- Sois patient Cas. Rien ne peut s'arranger en un claquement de doigt. Mais les choses finiront par aller mieux. Je le sais. Fais moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Castiel ne savait pas depuis quand Dean employait ce surnom à la place de son prénom complet. Il aimait assez l'entendre dans sa bouche. Cela prouvait qu'ils étaient amis à présent. Que Dean se sentait suffisamment proche de lui pour employer un surnom.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda finalement le jeune médecin quand il baissa les yeux sur la cuisse de Dean.

Il était évident que le jeune soldat souffrait et Castiel savait qu'il refuserait de le dire clairement. Mais il avait besoin de poser la question.

\- Ca va aller, assura Dean.

Castiel s'écarta alors de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait toujours le regard voilé par la douleur. Mais il avait appris à la gérer. Appris à composer avec elle et à l'ignorer autant que nécessaire. C'était sans doute ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie quand il était encore soldat. Et cela lui permettait de garder les idées claires là où Castiel avait la sensation qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Il était admirable. Courageux. Idiot aussi. Le jeune médecin était définitivement amoureux de lui.

\- Ne me mens pas, exigea t-il alors.

Il comprenait le besoin que ressentait Dean de cacher la vérité. Il voulait être fort parce qu'il sentait Castiel vulnérable. Il avait envie de le soutenir et celui l'empêchait d'être totalement honnête sur l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais si Castiel lui était reconnaissant de l'aider, il ne voulait pas pour autant qu'il prenne des risques et ignore les signaux que son corps lui envoyait.

\- Ne me mens pas s'il te plait, répéta t-il finalement.

Dean hocha la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

\- Je ne te mens pas … ça va aller Cas. Il ne m'a pas blessé gravement. J'ai mal … et … j'ai la sensation que ma cuisse a pris feu mais ce n'est pas grave.

Castiel devait accepter sa réponse même s'il avait la sensation que Dean ne lui disait pas tout. Il n'avait pas la force de le pousser à se montrer honnête.

\- Tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure, confia alors le jeune soldat avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur le front de Castiel.

Le jeune médecin savait que ce n'était pas une attitude normale. Mis à part Meg, aucun de ses amis ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi avec lui. Et la jeune femme ne l'avait pas fait aussi tôt dans leur relation. Dean ne se comportait pas comme un ami. C'était plus l'attitude d'un petit ami. Celle qu'avait eu Adam à chaque fois que Castiel ne se sentait pas bien. Il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment mais son cerveau ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Merci Dean, merci, souffla le jeune médecin.

Il revint ensuite se coller contre son ami et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il se sentait bien dans les bras du jeune soldat. Il se sentait à sa place. C'était la même sensation qu'il avait eu à l'époque où Adam était encore en vie et qu'il le serrait contre lui. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Et il savait que d'ici quelques heures, quand le choc se serait atténué et qu'il parviendrait à réfléchir normalement, il paniquerait sans doute. Il établirait des comparaisons, tirerait des conclusions hâtives et s'en voudrait pour beaucoup de choses. Mais pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de sentir Dean contre lui. De le savoir à ses côtés. D'être soutenu et aimé. Castiel avait tué un homme ce soir. Il avait ôté la vie du monstre qui avait assassiné Adam. Il aurait du se sentir différent. Il aurait du se sentir mieux. Il se sentait juste vide. Il espérait sincèrement que cela allait changer d'ici peu. Il allait devoir attendre et voir. Comme Dean le lui avait dit, il fallait se montrer patient. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Castiel était enfin prêt à y croire.


	33. Conséquences

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 33ème chapitre et Dean comprend enfin ... Il était temps.**

**Je pars demain matin en vacances pour 15 jours. Je publierais donc ce soir deux chapitres pour vous faire patienter. Je serais de retour le 24 août et je reprendrais les publications à ce moment là !**

**Merci de m'écrire et de me lire**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Uprising de Muse**

**Chapitre 33 : Conséquences**

_« En matière de sentiment, le manque de logique est la meilleure preuve de sincérité »_

_Léon Tolstoï_

Dean avait serré Castiel durant de longues minutes, lui caressant le dos avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il ignora la douleur dans sa jambe et se concentra uniquement sur la détresse évidente du jeune médecin. Il ressentait le besoin de l'aider. De le soutenir et d'être là pour lui. Il se fit la promesse de ne pas l'abandonner tant qu'il aurait besoin de lui. Il le faisait pour Adam mais aussi pour Castiel. Il était amoureux du jeune médecin et il lui semblait totalement impossible de ne pas être là pour lui.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il souffrirait inévitablement au moment où Castiel estimerait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Quand il déciderait de reprendre enfin sa vie en mains. Il finirait, un jour, par choisir de clore le chapitre « Adam » et s'accorderait enfin le droit de vivre. Il rencontrerait quelqu'un, tomberait amoureux et finirait par s'éloigner pour de bon. Dean devrait le laisser faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de le retenir. Il le libèrerait à contre cœur et se retrouverait seul, le bec dans l'eau. Il aurait le cœur brisé.

Il avait accepté cela. Il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Ses sentiments étaient trop forts pour les ignorer. Trop forts pour mettre de la distance avec Castiel. Il ressentait le besoin physique d'être proche de lui.

Le serrer dans ses bras lui faisait oublier tout le reste. La chaleur de son corps endormait sensiblement la douleur dans ses membres. Il se sentait entier pour la première fois depuis son accident. Le fait qu'il lui manque une jambe n'avait plus aucune importance.

Autour de lui, Sam et Gabriel s'activaient en silence. Dean savait que son frère avait appelé Bobby à la rescousse. Ils s'étaient entendus pour n'avoir recours à lui qu'en cas d'urgence. Mais avec un cadavre sur les bras et Castiel au bord de la crise de nerfs, ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix. Bobby saurait quoi faire. Il avait toujours su garder la tête froide.

Le temps sembla se suspendre quand ils attendaient son arrivée. Castiel ne pleurait plus mais restait collé contre Dean, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Le jeune soldat avait pensé qu'il s'était endormi avant que son ami ne renifle discrètement, lui signifiait qu'il était toujours éveillé. Ils étaient encore assis par terre, à quelques centimètres du corps d'Azazel. Le sang avait cessé de couler à présent et commençait à sécher sur le sol.

Dean aurait vraiment voulu être celui qui le tuerait. Il avait accepté le désir de Castiel de venger Adam. Il avait compris son envie d'être celui qui appuierait sur la gâchette. Mais Dean aurait aimé pouvoir lui épargner le choc inévitable d'ôter la vie d'un homme. Azazel était un monstre. Il n'aurait pas hésité à les tuer s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il avait menacé Sam. Dean estimait qu'il méritait de mourir. Mais tuer quelqu'un n'était pas chose aisée. Même quand on avait toutes les raisons de le faire. Il l'avait vécu lors de ses premières opérations extérieures. Il s'était servi de son arme sans hésiter une seconde. Il avait toutefois du en assumer les conséquences. Il avait eu des cauchemars. Il avait appris qu'en territoire ennemi, il fallait tuer avant d'être tué. Mais il ne s'y était jamais réellement habitué.

Et Castiel n'était pas un soldat. Il n'était pas entraîné. Il n'avait jamais eu à regarder un ennemi mourir. Le choc était encore plus grand pour lui. Dean aurait voulu pouvoir le faire à sa place. Juste pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas ensuite.

Mais puisqu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, il allait devoir se contenter de le soutenir maintenant. Il s'en sentait capable. Il allait mettre de côté ses émotions et ses doutes pour ne se concentrer que sur Castiel.

C'était la première étape de son plan. La seconde était de rompre avec Michael.

Dean n'était pas stupide au point de penser qu'il avait la moindre chance avec Castiel. Il estimait ne jamais pouvoir être à la hauteur d'Adam. Il savait qu'il n'était pas digne du jeune médecin. Mais il ne voulait pas continuer à mentir. Il allait devoir se montrer honnête avec Michael et lui laisser l'opportunité de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait le libérer lui aussi comme il devrait libérer Castiel d'ici quelques temps. Il ne supportait pas de lui mentir. Il avait eu tort de lui faire croire qu'il existait une chance pour eux. Michael méritait mieux.

Dean remonta sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel et lui caressa doucement l'arrière du crâne. Le jeune médecin se serra alors un peu plus fortement contre lui, lui effleurant la jambe gauche. La douleur qui lui transperça aussitôt le muscle lui confirma qu'Azazel avait fait des dégâts. Dean le soupçonnait d'avoir réussi à abimer l'emboiture de sa prothèse. Il allait probablement devoir la faire réparer rapidement. Il doutait de pouvoir marcher dans cet état. Bien sûr, il refusait de s'en soucier pour le moment.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri quand Castiel appuya sensiblement contre sa jambe et ferma les yeux. Il entendit Sam murmurer quelque chose à Gabriel avant de sortir de la maison.

Dean avait conscience de l'image qu'il devait renvoyer aux deux autres hommes. Il devait être évident qu'il était amoureux de Castiel dans la façon qu'il avait de le serrer contre lui. Sam n'était pas un problème. Gabriel, quant à lui, chercherait sans doute à le protéger. Mais il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de faire souffrir Castiel. Il préfèrerait mourir que lui faire du mal.

Le jeune soldat déposa finalement un nouveau baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son ami avant d'inspirer profondément pour emplir ses narines de l'odeur du jeune médecin. Il prenait ce qu'il pouvait prendre. Il en avait besoin pour rester fort.

\- Dean.

C'était Sam. Le jeune soldat rouvrit les yeux et leva le visage vers son petit frère. Il se tenait de l'autre côté du corps d'Azazel. Il semblait incroyablement calme. Dean était impressionné. Son frère avait parfaitement géré ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait été menacé de mort et quiconque se serait écroulé à sa place. Mais il avait gardé les idées claires et pris les choses en mains. Dean était incroyablement fier de lui.

\- Dean, Bobby est là, expliqua finalement Sam.

Il était temps pour le jeune homme de se séparer de Castiel. Il devait tenter de se remettre debout pour accueillir Bobby. Il allait avoir des explications à lui donner. Il savait que son ami accepterait de les aider. Mais il allait devoir lui dire toute la vérité. Une nouvelle fois, ce ne serait pas simple.

\- Cas.

Dean ne voulait pas écarter le jeune médecin de lui sans le prévenir avant. Dans son état, il prendrait ce geste comme un rejet. Ce qui n'était pas le cas bien sûr.

\- Cas, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune médecin releva doucement la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Dean. Il semblait toujours un peu perdu. Presque comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Dean avait besoin qu'il l'entende. Besoin qu'il comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Bobby est là et je vais devoir lui parler. Tu penses pouvoir rester seul un moment ? Gabriel n'est pas loin.

Castiel fronça les sourcils pendant de longues secondes avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que Dean lui disait. C'était peut être le cas.

\- Tu vas me laisser ? Demanda t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Dean posa ses mains sur ses joues et approcha son visage du sien. Il aurait pu l'embrasser mais il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre cette initiative à ce moment. Même si Castiel en avait eu envie, il n'était pas capable de prendre cette décision pour l'instant.

\- Jamais … jamais, souffla le jeune soldat.

Il vint ensuite coller son front contre celui de Castiel et ferma les yeux. Le jeune médecin se détendit presque aussitôt et expira longuement.

\- D'accord, accepta t-il finalement.

Dean resta immobile quelques secondes de plus avant de relâcher le visage de Castiel et de reculer. Il tendit la main à Sam pour que son frère l'aide à se remettre debout. Sam ne lui dit rien même s'il était évident qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Le jeune soldat garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de s'éloigner. Le jeune médecin n'avait pas bougé et fixait le sol d'un regard absent.

Dean était réellement inquiet pour lui et il détestait l'idée de le laisser seul. Il se tourna alors vers Gabriel et indiqua Castiel d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Garde un œil sur lui, suggéra t-il.

L'ancien militaire acquiesça. Dean serra ensuite le bras de Sam et partit en direction de la porte qui menait à l'arrière de la maison. Marcher était un calvaire comme il s'y était attendu. Il pouvait sentir du jeu dans l'emboîture de sa prothèse et refusait de reposer dessus de tout son poids. Il boita donc jusqu'à la sortie s'appuyant autant que possible sur son frère pour ne pas trop souffrir.

Bobby les attendait à l'extérieur. Il avait le visage fermé et paraissait en colère. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme lui hurle dessus à la seconde où il le verrait. Il fut surpris quand Bobby se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de la tête.

\- Je t'écoute, jeta t-il ensuite.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis se lança. Il ne cacha aucun détail à Bobby. Ne dissimula aucune information. Il lui parla d'Adam dont il ne connaissait l'existence que depuis quelques semaines. De Jake. D'Azazel et de Castiel. Puis il lui demanda son aide. Et comme il s'y était attendu, Bobby accepta aussitôt. Il jura une ou deux fois entre ses dents avant d'hocher la tête et de demander à Dean de le conduire à l'intérieur.

Gabriel était agenouillé à côté de Castiel quand ils rentrèrent à nouveau. Il lui parlait à voix basse sans doute pour le réconforter. Castiel ne semblait pas l'entendre. Dean eut de la peine pour lui.

Bobby s'immobilisa une fois à l'intérieur de la maison. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au cadavre d'Azazel puis observa une seconde Castiel qui était assis en tailleur, ses mains jointes entre ses cuisses.

\- C'est lui qui l'a tué ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Dean hocha la tête. Bobby grogna avant de réajuster sa casquette sur sa tête.

\- Imbécile, jura t-il ensuite.

Ce n'était pas agressif. Loin de là. Bobby était inquiet pour Castiel même s'il ne le connaissait pas. C'était le genre d'homme qu'il avait toujours été. Il était compatissant. Il pensait toujours au bien être des gens qui l'entouraient. Sous ses dehors un peu rustres, il avait toujours eu un cœur tendre. C'était aussi pour cela que Dean l'aimait comme un père.

\- Occupe toi de lui pour le moment. Sors le de cette maison. Il n'a pas besoin de rester pour voir ça. Va le faire s'asseoir dans la voiture et parle lui, ordonna ensuite Bobby en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Dean.

Le jeune soldat vacilla une seconde sous l'impact. Il avait du mal à garder l'équilibre et sa cuisse le lançait beaucoup. Sam vint aussitôt à ses côtés pour le soutenir et l'empêcher de tomber. Il savait que son frère était inquiet pour lui mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de son état. Il était concentré sur Castiel. Il voulait s'assurer que le jeune médecin allait bien. Il n'était simplement pas sûr de trouver les bons mots pour le réconforter.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais … je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment m'y prendre, confia t-il à Bobby qui avait toujours le regard rivé sur Castiel.

Son ami secoua alors la tête avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune soldat.

\- Tu l'aimes non ? Demanda t-il ensuite sans regarder Dean.

Ce dernier aurait du se douter que son « père » d'adoption devinerait la nature de ses sentiments au moment où Dean prononcerait le prénom de Castiel. Bobby avait appris à lire dans ses yeux toutes les choses que le jeune soldat ne disait pas. Toutes les émotions qu'il gardait pour lui et refusait de confesser. Bobby était extrêmement perspicace.

\- Dean ?

C'était Castiel. Le jeune médecin semblait avoir pris conscience du retour du jeune soldat dans la pièce. A la manière d'un enfant, il avait les deux bras levées vers Dean. Il semblait vouloir être pris à nouveau dans ses bras. Le jeune soldat avait envie de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Mais il avait peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait.

\- Tu crois que ça peut suffire ? Demanda t-il finalement à Bobby.

Son ami hocha la tête en serrant un peu plus fortement son épaule.

\- Ton amour pour lui est tout ce dont il a besoin pour le moment, répondit il.

Dean se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Sam le tenait toujours par la taille. Il n'était pas forcément à l'aise pour parler de ses sentiments avec autant de témoins pour l'entendre. Mais il avait besoin des conseils de Bobby. Il avait d'être rassuré à son tour afin de pouvoir soutenir Castiel comme il méritait de l'être.

\- Il … il aime toujours Adam … mes sentiments ne sont pas … ils ne sont pas réciproques.

Bobby resta silencieux et Dean s'arracha à sa contemplation de Castiel pour le regarder du coin de l'oeil. Son ami souriait, visiblement amusé par ce qu'il entendait. C'était presque comme s'il avait compris quelque chose qui échappait encore à Dean. Le jeune soldat n'aimait pas ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le signaler à Bobby mais ce dernier prit la parole avant qu'il ait le temps de le faire.

\- Oh Dean … tu finiras par le voir mais c'est trop tôt, souffla Bobby.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Dean de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là. Il se contenta de lui serrer une dernière fois l'épaule avant de s'éloigner en direction du corps d'Alastair. Dean avait la sensation que son ami venait de lui dire quelque chose d'essentiel. Quelque chose qu'il devait prendre le temps d'analyser afin d'en tirer des conclusions importantes. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire pour le moment. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé et il devait faire passer Castiel avant tout le reste.

Dean soupira longuement puis fit signe à Sam de le conduire vers Castiel. Il laissa son frère l'aider à s'agenouiller puis prit les mains du jeune médecin dans les siennes. Il avait fini par les laisser retomber le long de son corps mais avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune soldat.

\- Cas … on va sortir tous les deux d'accord ?

Castiel hocha doucement la tête. Dean doutait de pouvoir l'aider à se redresser quand lui même était incapable de le faire seul. Il jeta donc un coup d'oeil à Gabriel qui comprit dans l'instant ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il passa ses bras sous ceux de Castiel et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Sam en fit de même avec Dean. Le jeune soldat attrapa ensuite la main de son ami pour lui rappeler qu'il était là et laissa son frère les entraîner tous les deux jusqu'à la voiture à l'extérieur. Dean installa Castiel sur le siège arrière puis referma la portière. Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère en prenant appui sur la voiture derrière lui.

\- Va aider Bobby. Faites en sorte que personne ne puisse jamais le retrouver.

\- Ca va aller Dean … veille sur Castiel.

Le jeune soldat hocha la tête. Il était touché de voir que son frère le soutenait. Qu'il était là pour lui. Sam était réellement quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

\- Je t'aime Sammy, souffla alors Dean.

Après ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, il ressentait le besoin de lui dire. Même s'il savait que son frère n'en doutait pas. Il le lui avait suffisamment prouvé par le passé. Sam sourit toutefois pour signifier à Dean qu'il était touché avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je t'aime aussi, assura t-il en retour.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde puis Sam fit volte face et reprit le chemin de la maison d'Azazel. Dean s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir les aider mais il n'en avait définitivement pas la force. Et il devait être là pour Castiel. Il semblait être le seul à pouvoir le calmer.

Le jeune soldat attendit que son frère soit rentré dans la maison avant de contourner la voiture en se tenant à la carrosserie pour monter à l'arrière à côté de Castiel. Le jeune médecin n'avait pas bougé et fixait ses mains avec beaucoup d'attention. Dean savait exactement pourquoi il le faisait. Il s'était comporté de la même manière après avoir tué un homme pour la première fois. Il avait observé ses mains, étonné qu'elles ne soient pas différentes brutalement. Qu'elles ne soient pas couvertes de sang.

Le jeune soldat attrapa alors celles de Castiel pour les serrer dans les siennes.

\- Parle moi s'il te plait, murmura t-il.

Il avait besoin d'entendre Castiel lui décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête pour trouver les mots justes. Même s'il en avait une vague idée …

\- Je croyais que … je croyais vraiment que ce serait différent après. Je n'ai pas l'impression … je n'ai pas l'impression d'être soulagé, avoua alors le jeune médecin d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire.

Castiel lui avait déjà dit quelque chose de similaire juste après avoir tué Azazel. Mais Dean savait que son esprit était embrouillé et qu'il ne s'en souvenait probablement pas. Il choisit donc de lui répéter à quelques mots près ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit avant.

\- Il va falloir te montrer patient Cas. Les choses s'arrangeront mais il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Ne précipite pas les choses. Tu iras mieux. Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Castiel haussa alors les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu. Dean comprenait qu'il avait du mal à le croire mais il n'avait pas envie de répéter plusieurs fois les mêmes choses. A la place du jeune médecin, cela l'aurait très certainement énervé.

\- Tu as froid ? Demanda t-il à la place.

Il savait que le choc pouvait donner la sensation d'être frigorifié. Castiel secoua cependant la tête. Et puisqu'il ne tremblait pas, Dean sut qu'il ne mentait pas.

Ils restèrent ensuite en silence durant de longues minutes. Le jeune soldat tenait toujours les mains de son ami dans les siennes. Il pensait à Bobby, Gabriel et Sam qui devaient être en train de faire disparaître toutes les preuves de leur passage dans la maison. Il avait toutefois les yeux rivés sur Castiel pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il fut surpris quand le jeune médecin reprit finalement la parole.

\- Je lui en veux.

\- A Azazel ? Demanda Dean, confus.

Castiel secoua à nouveau la tête avant de la tourner pour regarder la maison de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer.

\- A Adam, expliqua t-il alors.

\- Pourquoi ?

Castiel soupira longuement avant de serrer les poings. Dean ne lui lâcha pas les mains pour autant. Il continua de les serrer en caressant les doigts du jeune médecin avec les siens.

\- Il ne m'avait rien dit … il a voulu me protéger mais … c'est comme si je le voyais sous un autre angle … comme si je découvrais une autre facette de sa personnalité et je lui en veux parce qu'elle ternit l'image que j'avais de lui. Il n'était pas … il n'était pas parfait.

\- Personne ne l'est, assura Dean en pensant à lui même. Personne n'est parfait et je sais que tu en avais conscience. Mais quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un, on a tendance à ne voir que ses bons côtés. Il est normal d'être déçu parfois. Ca ne doit cependant pas altérer les sentiments que tu avais pour lui et les souvenirs que tu conserves. Adam t'aimait et tu l'aimes. Je pense qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Dean savait qu'il ne plaidait pas sa cause en parlant de la sorte. Il aurait pu s'engouffrer dans la brèche et assurer à Castiel qu'il devait détester Adam pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Que lui ne se serait jamais comporté de la sorte. Mais ça aurait été un mensonge. Il aurait probablement fait les mêmes choix que son demi frère. C'était un peu ce qu'il avait fait d'ailleurs avec Michael. Il devait se montrer honnête.

\- Je l'aime toujours, confia Castiel après quelques secondes. Je l'aimerais sans doute toute ma vie.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal en entendant cela. Même s'il l'avait toujours su.

\- On oublie jamais son premier amour, déclara t-il fataliste.

Castiel hocha vaguement la tête puis tourna le visage vers le jeune soldat. Il l'étudia durant quelques secondes avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas être en colère contre lui. Je ne veux pas lui en vouloir.

\- Alors ne lui en veux pas. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais je crois sincèrement qu'il te suffit d'accepter que vous vous aimiez pour oublier tout le reste. On commet toujours des erreurs. Que ce soit en amour ou ailleurs … on ne peut pas toujours faire les bons choix. Et ceux d'Adam étaient … ils étaient sans doute stupides mais ils étaient motivés par l'amour qu'il avait pour toi et par une volonté évidente de te protéger. Ne l'oublie surtout pas.

Castiel ne dit rien et Dean se sentit dans l'obligation d'enchaîner. Il ne voulait pas que le silence s'installe. Il pousserait le jeune médecin à s'interroger inutilement.

\- Ca fait cinq ans Cas. Et je sais que ce n'est probablement pas une grande période de temps quand on a vécu ce que tu as vécu. Ca n'est pas assez mais … ça ne le sera jamais. Assez je veux dire. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier Adam et tu ne pourras jamais oublier qu'il t'a été arraché. Ce que tu peux faire en revanche, c'est clore ce chapitre de ta vie pour en entamer un nouveau. Un différent … Tu n'as pas besoin de tirer un trait sur ce que tu as vécu jusque là. Tu as juste besoin de l'accepter. Ca fera toujours parti de toi.

\- Mais comment clore ce chapitre ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean n'était pas un expert. Il n'avait jamais réellement été confronté à une telle situation. Il avait perdu son père mais le deuil s'était fait de lui même. Naturellement. Il avait continué d'avancer. Pour Castiel en revanche, il allait devoir faire l'effort d'entamer le processus volontairement.

\- En lui disant « au revoir ». Littéralement. Tu ne peux pas t'adresser directement à lui et je sais que cela rend les choses plus difficiles mais tu peux quand même continuer à lui parler. Dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur … explique lui ce que tu ressens et dis lui « au revoir ». Il est temps pour toi de le laisser partir.

Il entendit un sanglot s'échapper de la bouche de Castiel et il s'en voulut aussitôt de lui avoir fait de la peine. Mais c'était nécessaire. Le jeune médecin avait besoin d'entendre ces mots pour les accepter. Besoin qu'on soit honnête avec lui et qu'on ne le maintienne pas dans l'état dans lequel il était depuis cinq ans.

\- Je … je ne sais … pas … pas si je pourrais, bafouilla Castiel entre deux sanglots.

Dean relâcha alors une de ses mains pour la passer autour de ses épaules. Il l'attira ensuite à lui pour le serrer contre son flanc. Castiel se laissa faire sans résister une seconde.

\- Bien sûr que si tu en es capable. Tout le monde l'est … il suffit d'y croire. Quand j'étais dans l'armée, j'ai vu des hommes et des femmes s'adapter à des situations qu'ils se seraient crus incapables de surmonter. Je les ai vu reprendre le dessus quand tout tendait à les faire sombrer. Je crois vraiment qu'il existe en chacun de nous la force suffisante à affronter n'importe quoi. On refuse de le voir la plupart du temps parce qu'on n'a pas suffisamment confiance en soi. Mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Il te suffit d'essayer pour t'en rendre compte.

Castiel vint alors enfouir son visage dans le cou de Dean avant de poser son bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune soldat ferma les yeux et appuya sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Cas. Tu es tellement plus fort que ce tu crois.

Il aurait aimé que ses mots aient l'effet escompté. Qu'ils soient suffisants à aider Castiel. Mais il était conscient qu'il lui faudrait du temps également pour les accepter. Tout ne pouvait pas se résoudre aussi facilement. Il ne ferait pas de miracles en quelques minutes.

\- Et je serais là pour toi à chaque étape. Je ne sais pas ce que tu traverses mais je veux t'aider.

\- Tu me le promets ? Demanda Castiel contre son cou.

\- Je te promets, assura Dean aussitôt.

Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une promesse en l'air. Il n'abandonnerait jamais Castiel. Peu importait que cela le fasse souffrir. Il allait l'accompagner dans chaque étape. Il était convaincu qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais un échec dans ce domaine. De surcroît, il avait fini par comprendre que son propre salut passait également par l'aide qu'il fournirait à Castiel. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire pourquoi. Mais il était important pour guérir de son côté d'être là pour le jeune médecin.

\- Je veux vivre, avoua Castiel en se redressant pour regarder Dean dans les yeux.

Le jeune soldat fronça alors les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne dit rien, incapable de trouver les mots justes. Castiel lui sourit alors tristement avant de s'expliquer.

\- J'ai envie de reprendre les choses en main … je ne veux pas passer ma vie à regarder en arrière … enfermé dans une histoire inachevée. Je veux vivre pleinement. Je veux être heureux et je veux rencontrer quelqu'un. Je veux l'aimer … Je veux … Dean, je veux que ma vie s'arrange. Je ne sais simplement pas comment m'y prendre.

Dean était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Touché principalement parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il avait vraiment envie que les choses s'arrangent pour lui aussi. Il savait que le moyen le plus sûr était d'avouer ses sentiments à Castiel et croiser les doigts pour qu'ils soient partagés. Mais puisqu'il y avait un fort risque qu'ils ne le soient pas, cela ne ferait très certainement que compliquer plus encore les choses.

Le jeune soldat sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et il dut prendre une grande inspiration avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau.

\- Il n'y aucune méthode miracle … aucun plan préétabli à suivre. C'est … je ne suis pas sûr d'être la meilleure personne pour te donner des conseils parce que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à reprendre ma propre vie en mains mais … j'aime à croire que c'est quelque chose que tu dois ressentir …

\- Tu dis que … tu as retrouvé Michael non ? C'est … pour moi c'est reprendre sa vie en mains, l'interrompit Castiel, visiblement surpris.

Dean hocha la tête lentement. Il pouvait mentir et assurer qu'il était heureux avec Michael. Ou il pouvait dire qu'il s'était trompé et que c'était Castiel qu'il aimait. Aucune des solutions ne satisfaisait réellement le jeune soldat. Il opta donc pour une troisième.

\- Je ne l'aime pas. Je croyais pouvoir … je croyais que je pourrais ressentir les mêmes choses pour lui avec le temps mais il est évident que je me suis trompé. Je vais … je vais rompre avec lui.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Dean aurait pu l'embrasser en se penchant sensiblement en avant. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Même s'il en avait terriblement envie.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Demanda Castiel dont le regard semblait s'être attardé une seconde sur les lèvres du jeune soldat.

Ce dernier songea alors à ce que Bobby lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. A ce qu'il avait laissé sous entendre. Non. Dean devait garder la tête froide. Il ne pouvait pas s'aventurer sur cette route sous peine de finir avec le cœur brisé.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, confirma t-il en détournant finalement les yeux.

Il entendit Castiel bouger sur le siège et ne fut pas surpris quand le jeune médecin vint reposer sa tête dans la creux de son épaule. Il avait besoin de ce contact. Et Dean n'avait pas l'intention de s'en priver non plus. Il se sentait bien avec le jeune médecin collé ainsi contre lui. Il se sentait soulagé et heureux. Complet. Malgré la situation, il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place.

\- Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un, murmura Castiel.

« Je l'ai déjà trouvé » répliqua Dean mentalement. Mais bien sûr, il ne s'autoriserait jamais à le dire à voix haute.

\- Toi aussi, se contenta t-il de dire.

Castiel haussa doucement les épaules. Dean ferma ensuite les yeux et inspira profondément pour remplir ses narines du parfum du jeune médecin. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait cette opportunité à nouveau. Il n'était là que le temps de la transition que Castiel opérait entre Adam et l'homme qui prendrait sa place. Une fois que son rôle ne serait plus nécessaire, il n'aurait certainement pas l'occasion de prendre à nouveau Castiel dans ses bras. Il ne le serrait plus contre lui. Un autre tiendrait ce rôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que … comment être sûr que j'ai eu raison de … je suis terrifié Dean. J'ai peur que la police me retrouve … peur de finir par regretter mon geste. Je … je ne suis pas … j'aurais du t'écouter et te laisser faire. J'ai eu tort de penser que j'étais à la hauteur.

Castiel semblait tellement désemparé que Dean ne savait pas par quoi commencer pour lui remonter le moral. Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de se lancer.

\- Tu as été à la hauteur Cas. Peut être que tu ne le voies pas mais … moi je le sais et toutes les personnes présentes ce soir en ont été les témoins. Ce que tu as fait était … c'était extrêmement dur. Beaucoup n'en aurait pas été capable mais tu … toi tu l'as fait. Je te l'ai dit Cas … tu es fort … courageux et je suis incroyablement fier de toi.

Dean déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Castiel avant de reprendre.

\- La police ne te retrouvera pas. Bobby, Sam et Gabriel feront en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas retrouver ta trace. Et … ils n'enquêteront pas longtemps sur sa mort. Dans ce quartier, c'est monnaie courante et ça n'émeut plus personne. Ils ne feront pas d'efforts particuliers. Ils ne te trouveront jamais.

Castiel appuya un peu plus fortement son visage dans le cou de Dean et le jeune homme sentit son cœur accélérer son rythme dans sa poitrine. Il avait les mains moites et de la sueur perlait à son front. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de finir son petit monologue.

\- Tuer un homme n'est jamais … ce n'est pas une solution … ce n'est pas ce qui guérit la souffrance que l'on ressent et j'ai toujours … j'ai toujours détesté l'idée de devoir tuer une personne même si j'étais menacé directement et que je ne tirais qu'en dernier recours. On y pense tout le temps et je ne vais pas te mentir. Il se peut que ce souvenir te poursuive pendant quelques semaines … tu feras des cauchemars et tu douterais de tes choix. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier que cet homme avait tué Adam … qu'il en avait tué d'autres avant lui et qu'il m'aurait probablement tué moi aussi d'ici peu. Tu as sauvé la vie de plein de gens ce soir. On devrait te donner une médaille. On devrait … Cas, tu as eu raison de le faire. Et je te le répèterais aussi souvent que nécessaire.

Dean ne savait pas s'il en avait trop ou pas assez dit. Mais il avait parlé avec son cœur et il espérait que cela ferait toute la différence. Il aurait pu servir des platitudes à Castiel. Lui assurer qu'il irait bien rapidement et que tout s'arrangerait très vite. Qu'il ne ressentirait jamais aucune culpabilité. Mais il refusait de mentir. Une nouvelle fois, il ressentait le besoin d'être parfaitement honnête avec Castiel.

\- Dean, je … murmura ce dernier contre son cou.

Il redressa ensuite lentement le visage pour regarder le jeune soldat et vint de lui même appuyer son front contre le sien.

\- Merci de te montrer honnête avec moi … merci de me dire la vérité, souffla t-il.

Dean pouvait sentir sa respiration contre sa bouche entrouverte. C'était un moment incroyablement intime. Quelque chose que deux personnes en couple auraient pu faire mais que deux amis ne faisaient que très rarement. Quiconque ne les connaissait pas les aurait sans doute cru ensemble. Mais Dean se fichait complètement de l'image qu'ils donnaient. Il se sentait bien ainsi. Et de toute évidence, Castiel n'était pas mal à l'aise aussi proche de lui. C'était tout ce qui importait.

\- Et merci de croire en moi. Tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte mais ça a une grande importance pour moi. Tu es … Adam était ton demi frère et même si vous ne vous connaissiez pas, vous partagiez le même ADN … au moins en partie et je me dis que … tant que tu es là, il … tant que Sam et toi existez, il ne sera jamais complètement mort.

Dean aimait ce que Castiel lui disait même si cela ne faisait que le conforter sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec le jeune médecin. Son lien de parenté avec Adam rendait les choses impossibles. Il serait toujours son demi frère et ce n'était pas sain. Il ne voulait surtout pas devenir son remplaçant.

\- Il continuera de vivre en toi … et je sais que c'est cliché mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai, assura Dean en souriant.

Castiel hocha alors la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Il avait les mains appuyées sur les joues du jeune soldat à présent. Dean devait se retenir de frissonner et de céder à ses pulsions. Il ne se souvenait d'avoir un jour vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort.

\- Quand tout ira mieux … quand j'irais mieux, je te parlerais de lui. J'ai tellement de choses à dire … de souvenir à partager. Je te parlerais de lui et peut être que ça m'aidera à le laisser partir. J'ai peur … parfois j'ai peur de l'oublier. Alors je continue de ressasser les moments passés ensemble … j'y repense constamment pour être sûr de ne pas en oublier un seul détail. Je m'aperçois à présent que j'ai eu tort. Je me suis enfermé dans ces souvenirs et j'ai fini par perdre de vue l'essentiel … la vie … je suis vivant. Je sais qu'Adam continuera de vivre quelque part dans ma tête et dans mon cœur mais tu as raison … je dois lui dire « au revoir » et peut être que ce sera plus facile pour moi si je suis sûr de ne pas être le seul à perpétuer sa mémoire. Tu veux bien m'aider Dean ?

Le jeune soldat ne pouvait pas dire non. Il avait bien l'intention de faire tout ce que le jeune médecin lui demanderait. Il avait envie de connaître Adam. Envie de comprendre quel homme il était. Il ne savait pas si cela lui apporterait grand chose mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Adam faisait parti de sa vie même s'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer.

\- Je serais honoré que tu me parles de lui.

\- Dean, tu … si tu savais à quel point je …

Castiel secoua la tête sans finir sa phrase et le jeune soldat eut la sensation qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose de capital. Il avait envie d'insister mais il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de plus. Castiel avait subi un gros choc et il méritait un peu de repos. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des reproches. Dean, quant à lui, n'avait pas besoin de l'espoir que cela ferait naître au creux de son estomac. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas à cet instant précis. Parce qu'il était fatigué et vulnérable et qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sa langue beaucoup plus longtemps dans ces circonstances.

\- Cas … chut … je crois … je crois qu'on en a assez dit pour ce soir. Si on continue, je finirais par dire une bêtise et je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment, supplia Dean en détournant la tête pour échapper au regard de Castiel et à ses mains sur son visage.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il disait ça. Il vendait la mèche en suppliant ainsi Castiel de se taire. Mais il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Il pouvait tout accepter mais l'espoir était la seule chose capable de le détruire.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

Le jeune soldat avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et il avait la tête qui tournait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas revenir en arrière. Il devait se montrer honnête. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus avouer ses sentiments au jeune médecin aussi rapidement. Pas quand ils n'étaient pas prêts l'un comme l'autre. Ils devaient encore faire des choses chacun de leur côté avant de parler de tout ça. Dean devait rompre avec Michael et Castiel devait dire « au revoir » à Adam. C'était trop tôt. Ils courraient à la catastrophe.

\- Je suis presque sûr que tu le sais mais je … ne me force pas à te le dire maintenant. Laisse moi le temps et … dis « au revoir » à Adam. Je … je te promets de ne pas prendre la fuite … je t'assure que je te dirais toute la vérité mais pas ce soir … pas ce soir s'il te plait.

Castiel lui posa à nouveau la main sur la joue puis l'embrassa sur le front rapidement. Dean laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il s'était trahi mais de toute évidence, le jeune médecin ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

\- Tu pourrais être surpris tu sais.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Dean, surpris par ce que Castiel venait de dire.

Le jeune soldat avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il refusait de croiser le regard de son ami pour le moment. Il n'en était pas capable.

\- Tu pourrais être surpris par ma réaction, répondit finalement Castiel après de longues secondes.

Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et les posa sur le jeune médecin. Il semblait à son tour avoir pris conscience de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui échappait encore à Dean. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas plus stupide que la moyenne. De toute évidence, il était long à la détente.

\- Ta réaction ? Quelle réaction ?

Castiel secoua la tête avant de déposer un nouveau rapide baiser sur le front de Dean.

\- Pas maintenant. Tu avais raison … ce n'est pas le bon moment. Mais bientôt … bientôt.

C'était une promesse. Un pacte qu'ils venaient de sceller sans réellement le dire clairement. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Dean était optimiste. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un nouveau pas en avant. Peut être faisait il fausse route. Castiel était perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer et il ne réfléchissait pas correctement. Il finirait peut être par regretter ce qu'il avait dit ce soir. Dean ne lui en voudrait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il serait déçu mais il accepterait la décision du jeune médecin.

Toutefois, il voulait croire que cette fois, les choses tourneraient enfin dans le bon sens pour lui. Que la vie allait enfin cesser de s'acharner sur lui. Il voulait croire que le destin avait de bonnes choses en stock pour lui. Dean avait conscience de beaucoup demander. Il avait été heureux avec Michael. Il avait un frère qu'il aimait et des amis qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il n'avait jamais connu d'épreuves importantes dans sa vie d'adulte. Mais depuis son accident, il avait la sensation que la vie s'acharnait sur lui. Qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire sombrer peu à peu.

Castiel était sa lumière au bout du tunnel. Il était sa chance de voir enfin une issue à ses problèmes. Et il aimait l'idée de pouvoir faire la même chose pour lui. Il ne remplacerait jamais Adam. Il refusait d'être un substitut à son demi frère. Il allait devoir s'assurer que Castiel ne cherchait pas à remplacer Adam par une personne liée à lui par le sang. Il voulait que le jeune médecin veuille de lui parce qu'il était Dean Winchester. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il était le demi frère d'Adam. S'il avait cette chance, il ne la laisserait pas passer. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir lui avait rappelé que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Qu'il avait de la chance d'être en vie et qu'il fallait savoir en profiter. Aussi et surtout par respect pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la même chance.


	34. Adieux et séparation

**Bonjour**

**Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, je poste deux chapitres pour vous faire patienter d'ici le 24.**

**Le premier est écrit du point de vue de Castiel et de celui de Michael**

**A très vite**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**My immortal de Evanescence pour Castiel**

**Goodbye my Lover de James Blunt pour Dean**

**Chapitre 34 : Adieux et séparations**

_« Prolonger des adieux ne vaut jamais grand chose ce n'est pas la présence que l'on prolonge, mais le départ »_

_Elisabeth Bibesco_

Castiel avait eu besoin de trois jours pour accepter enfin ce qu'il avait fait et le fait qu'il était devenu un meurtrier. Durant cette période, Dean l'avait appelé plusieurs fois pour lui rappeler qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il pouvait venir s'il en ressentait le besoin.

Le jeune médecin refusait toutefois de le voir. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Bien au contraire. Il rêvait de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec le jeune soldat. Pour lui dire enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur le concernant. Et évoquer avec lui la possibilité que ses sentiments soient partagés. Non. Il refusait de le voir parce qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de capital avant.

Il avait compris que Dean l'aimait au moment où son ami était venu le rejoindre dans la voiture le soir de la mort d'Azazel. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux et deviné dans ses gestes et ses mots. La fin de leur conversation n'avait fait que renforcer ses soupçons.

Il aurait pu paniquer en le comprenant. Mais il n'avait pas eu peur. Il s'était senti soulagé. Heureux. Et inévitablement coupable. Il savait qu'Adam voulait le voir refaire sa vie. Tous leurs amis semblaient également partager le même avis. Mais Castiel n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rompre avec son petit ami. Il se sentait toujours lié à lui.

Il devait y remédier. Et pour cela, il allait devoir suivre le conseil de Dean. Dire adieu à Adam une bonne fois pour toute. Lui dire enfin tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui jusque là. Tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire pour en entamer une nouvelle.

Castiel s'était laissé le temps pour y parvenir. Il avait beaucoup dormi, fait des cauchemars et longuement pleuré avant de parvenir à admettre qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire.

La police n'avait de toute évidence pas remonté sa trace et il savait à présent qu'il ne risquait rien légalement parlant. C'était dans sa tête que tout se jouait.

Il avait tué le meurtrier de l'homme qu'il aimait. Un monstre qui avait fait du mal à des dizaines d'autres avant Adam et qui aurait recommencé sans hésiter. Castiel n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne devait surtout pas s'en vouloir. Le monde se portait mieux sans Azazel.

Une fois ce fait accepté, le jeune médecin se décida à entamer la deuxième étape de son plan. C'était sans nul doute la plus dure.

Dire adieu à Adam supposait qu'il lui parle. Il refusait de se rendre au cimetière où son petit ami était enterré. Il opta donc pour la clairière où il allait régulièrement s'adresser à lui. Celle où ils avaient connus tant de bons moments.

Il s'y rendit en plein milieu de la nuit pour être sûr de ne trouver personne et s'installa une nouvelle fois sur le capot de sa voiture, la tête levée vers les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel dégagé.

Par où commencer ? Castiel n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à parler à Adam de son vivant. Quand ils étaient en couple, il lui disait tout sans hésiter. Savait toujours comment il allait réagir. Mais il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse cette fois. Il allait juste devoir ouvrir son cœur et espérer que cela suffise.

Castiel avait vraiment envie de tenter sa chance avec Dean. Il était amoureux de lui. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Ce n'était pas logique et peut être pas vraiment sain non plus. Le jeune soldat était le demi frère de l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie durant tant de temps. Il faisait peut être un transfert. Ce n'était peut être que temporaire. Mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. Castiel avait envie d'être heureux. Par dessus tout il avait envie de vivre. Les sentiments n'avaient aucune logique. Ils se fichaient généralement des convenances et de ce que les gens jugeaient bons ou pas. Ils avaient leur propre morale, leur propre logique. Castiel ne devait pas s'empêcher d'aimer Dean simplement parce qu'il redoutait qu'on le rejette pour ça.

Le jeune médecin était presque sûr qu'Adam l'aurait compris. Qu'il l'aurait accepté. Et ce fut cette certitude qui l'aida à se lancer.

\- Bonsoir Adam … mon amour. Il était vraiment temps que je vienne te voir hein ? J'ai retardé l'échéance parce que j'avais peur de ce que je te dirais mais j'ai été idiot. Je sais que tu étais prêt à tout entendre. Tu n'as jamais porté le moindre jugement sur moi. C'est aussi pour cela que je t'aimais … que je continue à t'aimer de tout mon cœur.

Castiel observa une étoile qui brillait plus que les autres au dessus de lui. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu qu'en raison de la vitesse supérieure à laquelle voyageait la lumière, il était parfaitement possible que cette étoile soit déjà morte depuis des milliers d'années mais que son image soit encore présente dans le ciel. Il trouvait cela fascinant. Et finalement totalement raccord avec Adam. Le jeune homme était mort depuis cinq ans mais sa présence était toujours palpable dans la vie de Castiel. Il était temps qu'elle s'efface peu à peu pour laisser la place à une autre lumière.

\- J'ai trouvé les lettres Adam. Gabriel est venu me voir et m'a parlé de ce que … de ce qu'Azazel t'a fait. J'étais en colère. Je le suis toujours. Contre ce monstre qui a privé le monde de toi. Qui a pensé qu'il avait le droit de décider si oui ou non tu méritais de vivre. Il t'a arraché à moi et je le hais pour ça. Il ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Je m'en suis assuré.

Castiel déglutit avec peine et chassa de son esprit l'image du corps immobile d'Azazel.

\- Je l'ai tué … et je sais que cela t'aurait probablement mis hors de toi. Tu ne voulais pas me voir prendre de risques. Tu voulais que j'accepte ta mort et que je ne fasse rien. Mais je ne pouvais pas … je ne pouvais pas vivre en le sachant quelque part … prêt à faire de nouvelles victimes. Je sais que tu voulais me protéger mais j'étais capable de l'affronter. Il s'en était pris à Dean tu sais ? Il ne … il ne l'a pas tué mais il lui a fait du mal. Je suis sûr qu'à ma place, tu l'aurais tué aussi. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tu étais prêt à tout pour ta famille.

Castiel pouvait facilement imaginer Adam appuyant sur la gâchette à sa place. Sauvant son demi frère sans hésiter une seconde. S'il avait été en vie, il aurait été à la place du jeune médecin. Ca ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Adam, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as caché tout cela … pourquoi tu as jugé bon de ne pas me parler de tes problèmes … ou même du fait que tu avais retrouvé ton père … que tu avais commencé à le chercher. Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi et … j'ai douté. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais menti, j'ai douté de tout … de nous et de ton amour pour moi. Mais Dean … Dean et les autres m'ont assuré que tu cherchais uniquement à me protéger. Je pense qu'ils ont raison. Même si je continue à croire que tu as commis une erreur. J'étais de taille à t'aider. J'étais suffisamment fort pour porter ce poids avec toi. J'aurais pu t'aider et … tu serais sans doute en vie aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de t'en vouloir mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il va falloir que je trouve la force de te pardonner. Ca risque de prendre du temps. Je sais que je finirais par y arriver.

Castiel aurait tout donné pour avoir encore ne serait ce que quelques minutes avec Adam. Afin de pouvoir lui dire tout cela et de l'entendre lui répondre qu'il comprenait. Qu'il devait vivre sa vie et être heureux. Que c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait pour lui.

\- Je l'aime tu sais … je pense que si tu peux toujours me voir de là où tu es … je pense que tu le sais déjà. Tu as toujours pu deviner ce que je ressentais sans que j'ai besoin de le dire et mon amour pour Dean était visiblement évident pour tous ceux qui nous entourent … même pour ta mère. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je … je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou si c'est normal parce qu'il était ton demi frère après tout mais … c'est comme ça et je doute de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit contre. Je l'aime que je le veuille ou non.

Castiel pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais c'était nécessaire. Il avait encore tellement de choses à dire qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir avant le lever du soleil.

\- Mes sentiments pour toi … ils sont toujours là. Ils ne partiront jamais. Je le sais. Tu feras toujours parti de moi. Tu as été le premier et tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur. Je sais juste aujourd'hui qu'il en reste un peu pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est bizarre tu sais … je ne pensais pas pouvoir retomber amoureux un jour. Meg et Balthazar … ta mère elle même … me répétaient sans cesse que cela finirait par arriver. Mais je refusais d'y croire parce que je ne voyais que toi.

Castiel s'essuya les joues du revers de la main puis s'allongea sur le capot de la voiture et posa ses bras sur son ventre.

\- C'était comme ça depuis le début je crois … depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Quand j'ai posé les yeux sur toi pour la première fois, tu as effacé tout le reste. Et pendant tout le temps où nous avons été ensemble, je ne voyais rien d'autre. Tu m'avais aveuglé et je t'aimais comme un fou. Ca me suffisait. Ca aurait pu me suffire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais on t'a arraché à moi et j'ai la sensation … j'ai la sensation que notre histoire n'est pas finie. Qu'elle ne le serra vraiment jamais tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à te dire « adieu ». C'est ce que je suis venu faire ici ce soir mon amour. Il est temps pour moi de te dire « adieu ».

Castiel se racla la gorge pour chasser les sanglots qui s'y accumulaient avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne t'oublierais pas. Je n'en serais jamais capable. Quand on a aimé quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimé, on ne peut pas l'oublier. J'aurais toujours tous les bons souvenirs en tête. Je continuerais de me rappeler de ton sourire et de ton rire. Des moments que nous avons partagés. Mais je dois m'en faire de nouveaux. Depuis cinq ans, je vis dans ton souvenir. Je m'interdis d'être heureux et je m'interdis de rencontrer des gens parce que j'ai la sensation d'être toujours lié à toi. De te devoir fidélité. Personne ne peut réellement le comprendre mais c'est comme ça. Et il est clairement temps que cela cesse. Tu es mort Adam. Tu es parti mais moi je suis là. Je suis toujours là et j'ai besoin de vivre. J'ai besoin … je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Castiel laissa finalement échapper un sanglot et dut prendre quelques minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de poursuivre. Parler lui faisait du bien. Il avait la sensation de se libérer peu à peu d'un poids qui l'avait handicapé jusque là.

\- Je dois faire mon deuil. Je sais que tu m'y encouragerais si tu le pouvais. Tu serais le premier à me dire de refaire ma vie. Et tu aurais raison. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de Dean. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible et je l'ai nié jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais c'est évident à présent et je crois avoir la chance que mes sentiments soient partagés. Je ne peux pas la laisser m'échapper. Je dois la saisir. Il me fera avancer. Il est … Adam, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il … il est drôle et intelligent et … il a été là pour moi. Il sera toujours là pour moi. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Je peux être heureux à ses côtés. Mais pour cela, je dois te laisser partir une bonne fois pour toute.

Castiel posa ses mains sur ses yeux une seconde et se força à respirer calmement et profondément. C'était la partie la plus difficile de son petit monologue et il était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas réussir. Il ne pouvait pas quitter cet endroit sans avoir tout dit.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir à te dire « adieu » un jour Adam. J'ai toujours cru que nous ferions notre vie ensemble. Je nous voyais vieillir côte à côte et rire ensemble jusqu'à … jusqu'à la fin. C'était ainsi que j'imaginais ma vie. Mais Azazel m'a arraché ce rêve. Il m'a empêché de le vivre et il faut que je l'accepte. Je ne peux pas continuer à m'enfermer dans ton souvenir. A vivre comme si tu étais toujours là … comme si tu allais revenir un jour et redonner un sens à ma vie. Je dois accepter ta mort et aller de l'avant alors …

Castiel laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot. Il retira ses mains de ses yeux et les rouvrit pour regarder le ciel à nouveau. Il était magnifique. Parfait pour ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il aimait à penser qu'Adam se trouvait quelque part au dessus de lui. Parmi toutes ces étoiles qui brillaient de mille feux. Qu'il le voyait et lui souriait. L'encourageait dans sa démarche.

\- Adieu Adam. Adieu mon amour. Notre histoire a été … elle a été incroyable. Belle et importante. Tu m'as appris tout ce que je sais. Tu m'as aidé à m'accepter tel que j'étais et tu m'as offert un cadeau inestimable. Tu m'as offert une famille là où j'avais été clairement rejeté par la mienne. Tu m'as montré que je pouvais être heureux. Tu as été mon pilier pendant des années. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Tu resteras à jamais gravé dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Mais les choses seront différentes à présent. Tu ne seras plus le fantôme qui pèse sur mon existence. Tu ne seras plus un frein à mon bonheur. Tu seras mon guide. Mon passé. Je vais vivre pour te rendre fier de moi. Etre heureux pour suivre les conseils que tu m'as donnés. Et je continuerais de te parler. Je continuerais de penser à toi. Personne ne pourra jamais m'enlever ton souvenir. Je veux juste construire ma vie autour de quelqu'un d'autre. Dean est mon salut à présent. Ta mission est accomplie Adam. Tu m'as guidé sur une partie du chemin et il est temps pour moi de continuer à avancer. Avec quelqu'un d'autre mais sans oublier que tu étais là avant.

Castiel se redressa doucement sur le capot et sourit aux étoiles au dessus de sa tête.

\- Quand tout sera fini pour moi … quand je serais mort à mon tour, je suis sûr qu'on se retrouvera. Je suis sûr que j'aurais l'occasion de te parler à nouveau et … je sais que tu seras content pour moi. Dean est peut être un signe que tu m'envoies. J'aime assez cette idée. C'est grâce à toi que je l'ai trouvé. C'est grâce à toi qu'il fait parti de ma vie à présent. Tu me l'as sans doute envoyé pour être sûr que je sois enfin heureux. Si c'est le cas, alors merci. Merci de me donner cette chance. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi de ton vivant et merci de continuer à l'être malgré la séparation. Nous avons été heureux Adam. Et j'espère que tu continues à l'être là où tu te trouves maintenant.

Castiel en avait enfin fini avec son monologue. Il avait des larmes qui roulaient sur les joues mais il se sentait nettement plus léger qu'à son arrivée. Il se sentait libre. Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir laissé partir Adam. Le jeune homme avait continué d'exister à ses côtés malgré sa mort. Mais à présent, il n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Une image présente mais joyeuse. Une qui lui donnait le sourire. Il continuerait probablement de souffrir de la mort d'Adam jusqu'à la fin de sa propre vie. Mais il l'avait accepté. Il l'avait digéré. Et il se sentait libre pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Le jeune médecin sourit plus largement, conscient de vivre un moment important, avant de s'adresser une dernière fois à Adam.

\- Repose en paix mon amour. Je t'aime. Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Sur ces mots, Castiel adressa un dernier regard aux étoiles au dessus de sa tête puis descendit finalement du capot de sa voiture. Il la contourna ensuite et reprit place derrière le volant. Il attendit que les larmes ne coulent plus sur ses joues avant de mettre le contact et de reprendre la route en direction de son appartement.

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire maintenant. Il allait devoir appeler Dean et lui dire qu'il avait enfin laissé partir Adam. Qu'il s'était libéré du poids qui pesait sur lui depuis tant d'années. Il était prêt à vivre pour lui à présent. Prêt à donner une chance aux sentiments qu'il avait pour le jeune soldat. Il ne savait pas s'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble. S'ils avaient une chance d'être réellement heureux mais il voulait y croire. Il voulait se raccrocher au petit miracle qui s'était opéré dans sa vie ces derniers temps.

Castiel savait toutefois qu'il devait encore attendre. Dean avait des choses à régler de son côté avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Il devait rompre avec Michael et mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Castiel refusait de s'engager avec le jeune soldat tant qu'il ne serait pas officiellement séparé de l'homme qu'il avait aimé un jour.

Ils étaient relativement similaires en fin de compte. La situation était différente mais elle les avait conduit à vivre des expériences identiques. Castiel avait du accepter de laisser partir Adam et Dean devait accepter de laisser partir Michael. Il devait lui dire « adieu » également. Tirer un trait sur une histoire qui avait rythmée les sept dernières années de sa vie. Et même s'il n'était plus amoureux de Michael, il n'en tenait pas moins à lui.

Dean avait besoin de se reconstruire au même titre que Castiel. Il devait apprendre à accepter ce qu'il était devenu. Le jeune médecin était sûr de pouvoir l'y aider. Leurs blessures étaient différentes mais leur guérison ne pouvait passer que par l'acceptation de leurs sentiments mutuels. Si Dean était effectivement le salut de Castiel, le jeune médecin était le sien.

La route s'annonçait longue et compliquée. Il y aurait probablement de nouvelles épreuves. De nouvelles étapes à franchir. Castiel ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il y aurait des rechutes. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment solide pour ne pas tomber en court de route. Heureusement pour lui, il se savait entouré. Et armé de ses sentiments pour Dean, il se sentait enfin prêt à accepter d'avancer. C'était déjà ça.

Le jeune médecin gara sa voiture en bas de son immeuble mais n'en sortit pas immédiatement. Il attrapa son téléphone sur le siège passager et consulta l'heure. C'était encore très tôt mais il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il ouvrit un message qu'il adressa à Dean.

**Castiel : Je viens de dire « adieu » à Adam. Je me sens mieux à présent. Tu avais raison. Si tu as le temps aujourd'hui, j'aimerais assez qu'on se voit. Si tu le veux bien sûr … si tu en as envie. J'ai besoin de te parler. Et je crois que tu as aussi des choses à me dire. A très vite.**

Le jeune médecin ferma ensuite les yeux en serrant son téléphone dans sa main. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vibra dans sa main, le faisant sursauter. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le message quand il reconnut le nom de Dean sur l'écran.

**Dean : J'ai très envie de te voir moi aussi. Et tu as raison, je crois qu'on a besoin de se parler. J'ai quelque chose à régler ce matin mais je passerais te voir dans l'après midi. A très vite. **

Castiel relut le message plusieurs fois, conscient qu'il était important pour leur histoire future. Il rangea ensuite son téléphone dans sa poche et sortit de sa voiture. Il savait exactement ce que Dean devait faire ce matin. Il allait rompre avec Michael. Se libérer pour pouvoir enfin vivre pleinement sa relation avec le jeune médecin. Et cette certitude arracha un nouveau sourire à ce dernier. Il rejoignit son appartement libéré d'un poids et plein d'espoir pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

* * *

Michael savait que quelque chose clochait avec Dean. Il l'avait su à la seconde où son petit ami lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant de venir le voir le matin même. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Dean l'évitait. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne devait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Du moins pas pour Michael.

Le jeune homme était amoureux de son petit ami. Il l'était depuis la seconde où il l'avait vu la première fois. Il avait connu d'autres hommes avant lui. En avait aimé certains. Mais jamais avant il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Quand il avait croisé le regard vert de Dean, il avait su. Su que ce garçon timide et visiblement mal dans sa peau était celui avec qui il passerait le reste de sa vie. Qu'il l'aimerait plus que tout au monde. Plus qu'il n'était raisonnable d'aimer.

Ca n'avait pas été simple. Dean n'avait jamais admis son homosexualité avant lui. Il continuait de nier ce qu'il était en mémoire d'un père qui n'avait jamais eu de respect ou d'amour pour lui. Un père mort depuis un moment mais dont la présence continuait de peser sur son aîné.

Michael avait tout de suite su qu'il devrait être patient. Il était prêt à tout pour s'assurer d'être un jour aimé en retour par Dean. Il avait accepté son refus initial de sortir avec lui. Sa peur de succomber. Ses doutes concernant ce qu'il savait pourtant être depuis longtemps. Il avait renouvelé son approche plusieurs fois jusqu'à décrocher un premier rendez vous. Dean avait été mal à l'aise durant tout leur dîner mais Michael était tombé plus amoureux encore de lui durant cette soirée.

Il aimait tout chez le jeune homme. Il aimait son sourire, son intelligence et son sens de l'humour déstabilisant. Il aimait la façon qu'il avait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure quand il était nerveux ou la manière dont il croisait ses bras sur son torse pour se protéger du regard des autres. Il aimait sa fragilité et son courage immense. Il aimait son âme avant tout.

Physiquement, il était également incroyablement attiré par lui. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Dean était parfait. Il était musclé et capable de se défendre. Contrairement aux anciens partenaires de Michael, il aurait eu le dessus sur lui s'ils s'étaient battus. Et il avait été très difficile d'attendre. Mais Michael ne voulait surtout pas brusquer le jeune homme. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de le perdre.

La première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, ça avait été pour lui comme une révélation. Etre à l'intérieur de Dean était incroyable. Il avait vu le jeune homme s'abandonner à lui et lui accorder enfin toute sa confiance. Il avait remis son corps entre les mains de Michael. Ce dernier avait fait en sorte de lui procurer le maximum de plaisir.

Ils avaient eu des accrochages bien sûr. Rien n'était jamais parfait en amour. Mais ils s'en étaient toujours sortis indemnes. Michael avait accepté de voir Dean rejoindre l'armée même si cela avait failli les séparer. Il voulait le voir accomplir son rêve. Celui de Michael était déjà comblé.

Durant les premières années de leur vie ensemble, le jeune homme avait commencé à faire des projets d'avenir. Il voulait vieillir aux côtés de Dean. Se réveiller auprès de lui tous les jours. Elever des enfants à ses côtés et l'épouser pour que tout le monde sache enfin qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement.

Il avait attendu pour en parler à son petit ami et avait procédé étapes par étapes. Dean avait fini par accepter ce qu'il était mais il avait parfois du mal à ne pas l'oublier. Petit à petit, Michael avait gagné du terrain. Et il avait fini par penser que rien ne pourrait jamais changer.

L'accident de Dean, son amputation et ses séquelles, ne l'avaient pas fait douter une seconde. Il se fichait que le jeune soldat ait perdu une jambe. Cela ne le rendait pas moins attirant à ses yeux. Il continuait de le voir comme l'homme avec qui il voulait vieillir. Celui qui avait donné un sens à sa vie. Il le trouvait courageux et fort. Il se sentait honoré de faire parti de sa vie. Dean restait Dean malgré son amputation.

Leur rupture l'avait brisé. Mais il avait voulu croire qu'elle n'était que temporaire. Il était toujours amoureux de son petit ami et il espérait que cela suffirait à les réunir. Il avait vraiment cru y être arrivé quand ils avaient couché ensemble à nouveau. Il savait qu'il s'était trompé. Dean ne l'aimait plus et Michael savait ce que son message signifiait.

Il allait rompre avec lui. Et disparaître de sa vie pour de bon. Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre. Dean était devenu le centre de son univers. La seule personne dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer. Sans lui, il se sentait vide. Il se sentait amputé à son tour. Il se battrait pour le garder auprès de lui et peu importait les épreuves qu'il ait à affronter.

Quand il arriva chez Dean, Michael était déterminé à ne pas repartir perdant. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Mais il ne comptait pas baisser les bras. Il continuait de penser que Dean était l'homme de sa vie et qu'il méritait qu'il se batte pour lui.

Mais quand le jeune soldat ouvrit la porte, il sut presque aussitôt qu'il avait déjà perdu. Qu'il n'y aurait aucun combat car son petit ami avait pris sa décision. Il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Et Michael sentit alors l'espoir lui glisser entre les doigts.

\- Eh Mike, entre, lança Dean en s'effaçant de l'encadrement de la porte.

Michael déglutit avec peine et pénétra dans l'appartement. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il ne ressemblait en rien à son petit ami. Il avait laissé son empreinte dans celui qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. C'était là bas qu'il aurait du se trouver à cet instant. Là bas qu'il aurait du appartenir. Mais ce ne serait probablement jamais le cas et le cœur de Michael se brisa avec cette certitude.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda t-il en prenant place sur le canapé.

Il regarda Dean s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de lui et joignit ses mains sur ses cuisses pour s'empêcher de le toucher. De l'attraper par la main pour le forcer à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Pour le serrer contre et ne plus jamais le laisser lui échapper.

\- J'ai commis une erreur Mike, déclara finalement Dean en levant les yeux sur lui.

Pendant une seconde, Michael se perdit dans les iris verts de son petit ami. Il se laissa happer par ce regard qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qui continuait de le bouleverser à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Comment Dean pouvait il douter de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui ? Sur tout le monde ? Comment pouvait il avoir peur de ne plus être suffisamment attirant quand il était toujours aussi beau ? Michael ne comprenait pas.

\- J'ai commis une erreur et je me suis montré injuste envers toi. Je t'ai utilisé à un moment où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un … je n'ai pas tenu compte de tes sentiments et … je suis désolé.

Michael détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son petit ami pendant plus longtemps. Il avait su que le jeune homme tiendrait des propos de cette nature mais cela ne les rendait pas plus faciles à entendre.

\- Tu vas rompre avec moi … une nouvelle fois ? Demanda t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre clairement.

Il était sans doute un peu masochiste mais il voulait que Dean prononce ces mots pour que les choses soient réelles. Pour qu'ils puissent rebondir dessus et tenter de plaider sa cause. Il ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot plus longuement. Il estimait avoir mérité la franchise de son petit ami. Lui ne lui avait jamais rien caché.

\- Je veux … je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, admit finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

C'était encore pire que ce à quoi Michael s'était attendu. Il était prêt à écouter son petit ami lui expliquer qu'il ne l'aimait plus parce qu'il n'en était pas capable. Mais apprendre qu'il ressentait ses sentiments pour un autre homme était horrible. Cela signifiait que Michael avait échoué. C'était lui qui n'avait pas été capable de garder le jeune soldat. C'était lui qui l'avait perdu. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son accident ou son état psychologique. Michael ne suffisait plus et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

\- Tu … je croyais que tu n'étais plus capable de … je … je pensais … Dean, je ne comprends pas, bafouilla alors Michael.

Il avait toujours été capable de parler de tout et de rien. Mais face au jeune soldat, il était totalement impuissant à trouver les bons mots. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé et son cœur le faisait atrocement souffrir. Dean le désarmait totalement. Il l'avait toujours fait.

\- Je n'ai pas cherché à rencontrer cet homme et pour tout te dire au début, je pensais le détester mais … au fil des semaines, j'ai appris à le voir différemment et … Mike, peu importe en définitive. L'important est ailleurs.

Michael ricana une seconde avant de se lever du canapé. Il était en colère à présent. Il était même furieux. Dean avait de lui même abordé le sujet. Il aurait pu garder cette information pour lui. Mais il avait jugé bon de la lui transmettre. Il devait juger que c'était important. Il n'avait pas le droit maintenant de changer du sujet.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir dit alors ? Pourquoi … pourquoi ne pas t'être contenté de me dire que tu voulais rompre ?

\- Parce que je pensais … Michael, tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire croire que tout était encore possible entre nous. Je ne suis plus amoureux de toi. Je ne le suis plus depuis un moment maintenant et … tu finirais par souffrir dans cette histoire. On souffrirait tous les deux. Je veux que tu sois heureux.

Michael fit quelques pas jusqu'à être à la hauteur de Dean. Il s'immobilisa ensuite devant lui et le dévisagea durant de longues secondes. Le jeune soldat semblait mal à l'aise et malheureux. Mais Michael était toujours en colère. Il se sentait trahi et abandonné.

\- C'est avec toi que je suis heureux. Je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre … je suis sûr qu'avec le temps … Dean, on pourrait être heureux. Tu m'as promis d'essayer … tu m'as promis de me laisser une chance. Je … je t'aime tellement. Je ne pourrais jamais te remplacer.

Dean baissa les yeux mais Michael ne pouvait le laisser faire. Il s'agenouilla pour attraper le jeune soldat par le menton et le forcer à le regarder. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser fuir. Ils devaient parler et il estimait avoir droit à toute l'attention de son petit ami.

\- Je sais bien que je t'ai menti et je m'en veux terriblement. Mais Mike, s'il te plait … on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. On ne peut pas … je suis amoureux d'un autre. Je continuerais de l'aimer et je ne pourrais jamais … jamais te donner ce que tu attends de moi … ce que tu es en droit d'attendre de moi. Tu trouveras quelqu'un … tu finiras par m'oublier.

\- Tu es l'homme de ma vie ! Protesta aussitôt Michael.

Il estimait que Dean avait besoin de l'entendre encore et encore. Il espérait qu'à force de le lui répéter, le jeune soldat finirait par y croire.

\- C'est ce que tu crois à cet instant précis mais tu finiras par comprendre que tu t'es trompé sur moi. Je ne vaux pas la peine que tu gâches ta vie. Crois moi … tu rencontreras quelqu'un de mieux que moi.

Michael ne supportait pas la façon dont son petit ami se dévalorisait en permanence depuis sa blessure. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il était la personne la plus incroyable au monde. Qu'il n'avait aucun équivalent. Aux yeux de Michael, Dean était parfait. Fait pour lui.

\- Je t'aime. C'est toi que j'aime … pas un autre. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi hein ? Comment peux tu me demander de te laisser m'échapper quand je sais depuis le premier jour que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ?

Dean sourit tristement et Michael sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus encore dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était inutile de se battre. Le jeune soldat ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais cela n'effaçait pas la colère qu'il ressentait. Cela n'effaçait pas la rage qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

\- Si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, je serais toujours amoureux de toi, avança Dean d'une voix douce.

Michael lui relâcha alors le menton et se redressa brusquement. Il s'éloigna en plusieurs enjambées. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Dean posé quelque part dans son dos.

\- Tu peux te tromper. Peut être que tu … tu n'as pas les idées claires mais je sais … je sais que tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi ! Assura Michael sans se retourner.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai toujours. Je continue de t'aimer … tu as été le premier et tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur mais … je ne suis plus amoureux de toi et cela fait toute la différence.

Ce que Dean disait avait du sens. C'était logique et de toute évidence réfléchi. Mais Michael refusait de l'entendre. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre le jeune homme. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de le savoir dans un futur proche dans les bras d'un autre. Il finirait par mourir de jalousie et de chagrin.

\- Tu sais quoi Dean ? Va te faire foutre ! S'écria t-il alors.

\- Mike, souffla le jeune soldat.

Mais Michael ne t'entendait pas. Il ne l'entendait plus. Il avait le cœur qui battait dans les tempes et des frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps. Il était trop furieux pour entendre clairement ce qu'on lui disait. Il fit volte face et fusilla Dean du regard.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire espérer pour tout m'arracher ensuite sans raison. Tu m'as menti et tu t'es servi de moi ! Tu as joué avec mes sentiments alors que tu savais que j'étais sincère. Je l'ai toujours été avec toi. Je t'ai aimé à la minute où je t'ai rencontré Dean. A la minute où je t'ai vu et je t'ai tout donné. Absolument tout … Toi ? Tu n'as fait que me piétiner encore et encore. J'espère que tu es fier de toi !

Dean semblait choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Michael n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Et même s'il savait qu'il se montrait injuste, il était incapable de s'arrêter pour le moment. Il ressentait le besoin de faire mal au jeune soldat. De lui faire payer la souffrance que lui ressentait.

\- M'as tu seulement aimé un jour Dean ? As tu réellement envisagé de faire ta vie avec moi ? Ou est-ce que tu me mens depuis le début ?

Cette fois, Michael était allé trop loin et il le sut à la seconde où Dean se leva de son fauteuil. Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais se stoppa net quand le jeune soldat leva ses deux mains devant lui en guise d'avertissement.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! J'étais amoureux de toi … et je suis conscient de tout ce que tu m'as donné … de tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier … Et oui, j'ai commis une erreur … une grossière erreur … mais je ne t'ai pas menti durant ces sept années … à aucun moment je ne me suis joué de toi quand on était ensemble. Je t'ai aimé comme un fou Michael. Malheureusement, ce n'est plus le cas.

Michael aurait pu s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il était fatigué et il avait le cœur brisé. Il ressentait le besoin de partir. De mettre de la distance entre lui et Dean pour tenter de se protéger. Même s'il était probablement déjà trop tard.

\- J'aurais aimé ne jamais te rencontrer … j'aurais du passer mon chemin le jour où je t'ai vu. Ca m'aurait évité bien des souffrances … ça m'aurait évité de me retrouver avec le cœur brisé deux fois en quelques jours. Merci pour tout Dean … merci pour tout.

\- Mike, l'appela le jeune soldat qui semblait s'être calmé devant la détresse évidente de son ancien petit ami.

Michael secoua la tête puis recula pour mettre de la distance entre eux. S'il laissait Dean le toucher, il savait qu'il serait incapable de résister. Il fondrait en larmes et le supplierait de le reprendre. Il refusait de craquer. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

\- Non, ça suffit. Tu m'as suffisamment fait de mal et … il est temps pour moi de me protéger. Je … je ne sais même plus quoi te dire … je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu … tu as été la personne la plus importante de ma vie durant tellement longtemps. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir vivre sans toi.

\- Tu apprendras, assura Dean en le regardant avec douceur.

Michael détourna aussitôt les yeux pour fixer la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Il était temps pour lui de la franchir … sans doute pour la dernière fois.

\- Tu peux garder tes conseils pour toi … tu peux … tu peux te les carrer là où je pense. N'attends pas de moi que je te souhaite d'être heureux parce que ce n'est définitivement pas ce genre de rupture … loin de là. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses ou de ce que tu feras dans l'avenir. En ce qui me concerne, tu es mort. C'est compris ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et Michael se sentit obligé de le regarder à nouveau. Quand il vit les larmes rouler sur les joues de son ancien petit ami, il hésita à revenir sur ses propos et à s'excuser. Mais il devait rester fort et penser à lui avant tout.

\- C'est compris ? Demanda t-il à nouveau.

Dean hocha alors lentement la tête. Michael s'éloigna alors de lui et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Quand son ancien petit ami l'appela dans son dos, il s'immobilisa mais refusa de lui faire face. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour ça.

\- Je suis désolé, lança le jeune soldat dans son dos.

\- Pour ce que ça change, répliqua Michael aussitôt.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte, la franchit et la claqua derrière lui. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Dean de dire quoi que ce soit de plus ou de s'excuser à nouveau. C'était totalement inutile. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire n'aurait arrangé les choses. Dean venait de lui briser le cœur et Michael allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Il n'était même pas totalement sûr de le pouvoir. Il avait tellement cru en cette histoire qu'il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait un jour à se projeter dans une autre.

Dean ne semblait pas avoir compris l'importance qu'il avait dans sa vie. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de tout représenter pour lui. Michael avait construit sa vie autour de lui durant ces sept dernières années. Tous les plans qu'il avait bâtis dans sa tête l'incluaient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sans lui, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Michael doutait de pouvoir en trouver un à présent. Il savait au plus profond de lui que Dean ne changerait pas d'avis. Qu'il ne reviendrait jamais sur sa décision. Mais il n'était pas sûr de parvenir un jour à cesser d'espérer.

Il allait devoir réapprendre à vivre d'une manière différente. Tirer un trait sur une histoire qui avait tout changé pour lui. Il allait devoir avant tout essayer de vivre avec les sentiments qu'il continuait d'avoir pour Dean.

Le jeune soldat semblait avoir parfaitement réussi à le faire. Peut être Michael devait-il en faire de même. Peut être était ce temps pour lui d'accepter qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce qu'on voulait. Il était temps pour lui de revenir sur terre et d'oublier ses rêves. Il devait apprendre à se montrer réaliste. Les choses avaient longtemps été trop belles pour être vraies. Il aurait du comprendre que cela allait mal finir. Il avait eu tort de fermer les yeux. Dean venait de lui mettre une claque magistrale et Michael était K-O. Il restait à savoir combien de temps il le resterait.


	35. Aveux

**Bonjour encore**

**Voici le 2ème chapitre.**

**Attention scène de sexe dans le deuxième moitié**

**On se revoit le 24**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre:**

**When you believe de Whitney Houston et Mariah Carey**

**Chapitre 35 : Aveux**

_« L'amour est avant tout le don de soi-même »_

_Jean Anouilh_

Castiel attendait Dean avec impatience et une nervosité qui se traduisait dans les tremblements de ses mains et la sueur qui perlait à son front. Il avait une vague idée de ce que le jeune soldat avait à lui dire. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il allait recevoir une bonne nouvelle. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas imaginé les choses. S'il ne s'était pas fait des idées.

Castiel était enfin en paix avec ses sentiments et avec ce qu'ils signifiaient. Il voulait tenter sa chance avec Dean. Il avait envie de l'aimer et de former un couple avec lui. Il pensait sincèrement que le jeune soldat était son salut et qu'ils allaient pouvoir guérir ensemble.

Mais il avait perdu l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Depuis cinq ans, il ne s'était pas autorisé à regarder un autre homme. Il avait vécu dans le souvenir d'Adam. Il ne s'était pas accordé le moindre plaisir sexuel. N'avait couché avec personne et s'était même interdit de se toucher. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il convenait de dire ou de faire quand on commençait tout juste une histoire d'amour. Il avait peur de commettre une erreur, de décevoir Dean ou même de le faire fuir. Il était terrifié.

Dean avait été en couple plus récemment mais sa blessure lui avait fait totalement perdre confiance en lui. Castiel savait qu'il allait devoir le réconforter et lui faire comprendre qu'il le trouvait séduisant malgré tout. Et c'était vrai. Le jeune médecin n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui uniquement en raison de son physique. Bien au contraire.

Il avait été séduit avant tout par sa personnalité. Son humour. Sa force de caractère et son courage. Par son intelligence. Il avait été séduit par tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'il était attiré physiquement par lui. Dean était un bel homme. Castiel l'avait vu dès leur première rencontre. Il avait un visage aux traits fin. Des lèvres charnues qui donnaient envie à Castiel de les embrasser. Des yeux d'un vert incroyable. Il était musclé et avait le corps d'un sportif. Son amputation ne gênait pas Castiel. Comme celle d'Adam n'avait pas été un frein pour lui. Il n'y attachait aucune importance. Il voyait le moignon de Dean comme la preuve qu'il avait survécu. Qu'il avait traversé l'enfer et en état sorti vivant. Il allait devoir le répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le jeune soldat le comprenne enfin.

Ca ne serait pas facile mais Castiel était persuadé de réussir. Si Dean lui en laissait l'opportunité, il le guiderait sur le chemin de la guérison.

Le jeune soldat devait avant tout accepter ses blessures physiques et leurs conséquences. Castiel, de son côté, devait combattre contre des séquelles psychologiques qui l'handicapaient depuis cinq ans. Ils étaient en convalescence tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Castiel occupa son temps en fin de matinée en rangeant inutilement son appartement déjà parfaitement propre et ordonné. Il prit ensuite une douche, débattit seul pendant de longues minutes sur ce qu'il devait ou non porter avant d'opter pour une tenue décontractée dans laquelle il se sentait bien. Il mangea ensuite rapidement puis s'installa devant la télévision.

Dean sonna à sa porte peu après quatorze heures. Castiel se précipita pour lui ouvrir. Ils s'étaient vus quelques jours plus tôt mais quand le jeune médecin posa les yeux sur son ami, il eut la sensation de le redécouvrir. Son cœur s'emballa comme lors d'un premier rendez vous amoureux avant de se loger dans sa gorge l'empêchant de saluer le jeune soldat.

Heureusement pour lui, Dean ne sembla pas s'en vexer. Il agita sa main devant le jeune médecin avant de lui adresser un large sourire.

\- Hé Cas.

C'était ce surnom encore. Le même qu'Adam avait employé des milliers de fois. Cela aurait pu mettre Castiel mal à l'aise. Mais la facilité avec laquelle Dean l'employait le rassurait. Il sourit à son tour.

\- Hé Dean, parvint t-il à dire.

Il s'écarta ensuite du pas de la porte et fit signe à son ami de le suivre dans l'appartement. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient assis ensemble sur le canapé. Ils étaient côte à côte mais Dean avait laissé une distance entre eux. C'était mieux ainsi.

\- Comment vas tu ? Demanda alors Dean en joignant ses mains entre ses cuisses.

Castiel ne savait pas trop comment répondre à cette question. Il allait mieux que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Mais il était également nerveux. Angoissé par ce qui allait se passer et excité à l'idée d'entendre ce qu'il voulait entendre du jeune soldat. Il déglutit avec peine puis haussa les épaules.

\- Mieux je crois … mieux que l'autre jour en tout cas et … nerveux aussi je suppose.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean et le vit hocher lentement la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas de raisons de l'être, assura le jeune soldat.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer incapable de trouver les bons mots. Dean l'avait toujours déstabilisé mais c'était pire encore maintenant qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser et il était terrifié à l'idée de le faire fuir. Il préférait rester silencieux que de dire une énorme bêtise.

\- J'ai rompu avec Michael ce matin. Je lui ai dit … je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui mentir et … je lui ai parlé de toi. Je ne lui ai pas donné ton nom mais je … je lui ai avoué que j'étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua Dean après quelques secondes.

C'était dit. Castiel avait espéré entendre ces quelques mots depuis qu'il avait compris la nature de ses sentiments pour son ami. Et c'était mieux encore que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il voulait dire au jeune soldat qu'il était lui aussi amoureux de lui mais Dean reprit la parole avant qu'il en ait le temps.

\- Je ne sais pas ni quand ni comment c'est arrivé Cas. Je suppose que les choses se sont passées sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte quand je discutais avec toi par messages. Je suis tombé amoureux de Jimmy sans le vouloir. Et j'ai cherché à le nier … surtout après avoir compris que Jimmy c'était toi. Je me suis battu contre ces sentiments parce qu'ils me faisaient peur et parce qu'ils me déstabilisaient entièrement. J'ai du me rendre à l'évidence. Je suis tombé amoureux de Jimmy et ensuite je suis tombé amoureux de toi … Cas … je t'aime. C'est peut être trop rapide ou juste malsain parce que tu sortais avec mon demi frère mais je n'ai aucune maîtrise sur mes sentiments. Ils sont là et je dois les accepter et … je t'aime. Je crois que c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

Castiel laissa Dean terminer sa tirade sans l'interrompre même s'il mourrait d'envie à présent de parler à son tour. Ce que Dean lui disait lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. La même qu'il avait connu quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Adam. Mais il ne devait pas comparer les deux hommes. Il n'aimait pas Dean parce qu'il partageait une partie de l'ADN de son ancien petit ami. Il l'aimait parce qu'il était lui.

\- Quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, j'ai senti … j'ai senti quelque chose qui ressemblait à une connexion entre nous. C'était étrange et … j'ai pensé que c'était du aux similitudes qu'il y avait entre Adam et toi. Et comme toi, je crois que je suis … que j'ai aimé Jason assez rapidement. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne voulais pas te rencontrer. J'avais peur de ce que je ressentirais en te voyant. Peur de voir mes sentiments se confirmer. Je refusais de tomber amoureux parce que j'avais la sensation de trahir Adam. Quand j'ai compris que tu étais Jason … quand je t'ai enfin vu, j'aurais du comprendre. Mais une nouvelle fois, je préférais nier mes sentiments plutôt que de les admettre. Tu étais … tu es … quelqu'un de bien et il a été facile de tomber amoureux de toi. Dean … je ne sais pas ce que j'ai à t'offrir mais je veux tenter ma chance avec toi. J'ai la conviction que tu sauras m'aider à me reconstruire et je pense pouvoir en faire de même pour toi. Si tu le veux bien … si tu le veux bien, je crois sincèrement qu'on pourrait être heureux ensemble.

Castiel tourna finalement son visage vers Dean. Le jeune soldat souriait. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges et ses yeux verts brillaient. Il semblait content de ce qu'il entendait.

\- J'ai été idiot de te traiter comme je t'ai traité, admit t-il alors.

\- J'ai été idiot de te forcer à accepter mon aide, répliqua Castiel.

\- J'aurais du t'écouter.

Castiel sourit à son tour alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballer à nouveau.

\- J'aurais du te dire tout ça plus tôt.

Dean haussa les épaules puis posa une main sur la joue de Castiel. Sa paume était chaude contre sa peau. Rugueuse mais douce à la fois. Cette main avait donné la mort et avait certainement déjà été couverte de sang. Mais ce n'était pas la main d'un tueur. C'était celle d'un héros. Castiel tourna le visage pour embrasser la paume qui recouvrait sa joue.

\- On a été deux idiots, conclut il.

Dean acquiesça. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait ajouter à ce qu'ils avaient déjà dit. Mais il avait la sensation qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus en rester là. Il avait envie de se montrer totalement sincère avec le jeune soldat. Il ne voulait jamais rien lui cacher.

\- J'ai dit adieu à Adam. Je lui ai parlé de toi … je lui ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de son demi frère. Et … je pense qu'il aurait été content pour moi. Il me l'a dit dans une lettre. Il voulait que je sois heureux et que je vive ma vie. Il nous aurait donné sa bénédiction. Mais je tiens à te prévenir tout de suite … je … je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire à présent. Je ne sais pas comment procéder et … cela fait cinq ans maintenant que je suis seul. Je suis rouillé et je ferais des erreurs. Il va falloir que tu me pardonnes.

Dean semblait ému par ce qu'il entendait. Son sourire était toujours là mais ses yeux trahissaient ce qu'il ressentait. Castiel leva sa main et caressa sa pommette droite du bout des doigts, chassant des larmes qui n'avaient pas encore coulées.

\- Je n'ai connu qu'un seul homme et c'est toujours lui qui a pris toutes les initiatives. Je ne suis pas un expert non plus mais j'ai envie d'apprendre. Avec toi, je me sens prêt à tout.

Castiel laissa échapper un sanglot qui manqua de l'étouffer une seconde. Il garda toutefois les yeux rivés sur Dean. Il pouvait discerner des tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues et son nez. Elles ne faisaient que rendre son visage plus beau encore. Plus parfait. Castiel avait envie d'embrasser le jeune soldat. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir le droit pour le moment. Il n'avait plus échangé de baisers avec quelqu'un depuis cinq ans. Il avait oublié comment on devait procéder.

\- J'espère que tu penses à la même chose que moi sans quoi je risque vraiment de me ridiculiser, murmura Dean en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Quand le jeune soldat se pencha légèrement vers lui, il hocha toutefois la tête. C'était presque comme si ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- Je vais t'embrasser, expliqua inutilement Dean après quelques secondes.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de donner son accord. C'était inutile d'ailleurs. Le jeune médecin n'avait pas l'intention de le repousser. Il ferma les yeux quand le visage de Dean fut trop prêt du sien pour en distinguer clairement les traits. A la seconde où les lèvres de son ami effleurèrent les siennes, il sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Il avait oublié à quel point ce simple contact pouvait être intense quand il était partagé entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Les lèvres de Dean étaient douces et chaudes. Légèrement humides. Parfaites. Elles appliquèrent une pression délicate contre les siennes, ne cherchant pas à bouger. C'était une caresse. Une promesse. Castiel se laissa quelques secondes pour se familiariser avec elles avant d'entrer en action. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et commença à remuer ses lèvres. Dean répondit aussitôt en laissant échapper un petit gémissement. Ce n'était qu'un début. Quelque chose d'étonnamment chaste pour deux hommes de leur âge. Mais c'était merveilleux. Castiel était surpris que ce simple contact suffise à électriser tout son corps. Il embrassa le jeune soldat durant de longues secondes avant de reculer son visage pour reprendre son souffle. Il garda les yeux fermés.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point … à quel point c'était bien.

\- Laisse moi te rafraichir la mémoire, suggéra Dean avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois, la langue du jeune soldat vint presser contre ses lèvres. Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait paniquer. Mais sa bouche s'ouvrit sans demander son accord et il laissa Dean approfondir leur baiser. Le premier contact de leurs deux langues lui arracha un gémissement. Il retira sa main de la joue du jeune soldat pour la poser sur son épaule, sa deuxième prenant place sur sa cuisse. Dean posa les siennes dans son cou. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser suivant un rythme qui leur semblait naturel et qui s'accélérait au fil des secondes. Quand ils durent à nouveau se séparer, Dean avait la respiration saccadée et Castiel avait le cœur qui battait dans la gorge.

\- J'ai envie de toi, admit Dean dans un murmure.

Ces quelques mots arrachèrent un frisson à Castiel. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était prêt à franchir cette étape. Il était attiré par Dean. Il ne voulait pas le nier. Mais il n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis cinq ans et il n'était pas sûr d'en être déjà capable. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de reculer doucement le visage.

\- Dean, souffla t-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je ne te demande rien, s'empressa de préciser le jeune soldat. Je ne te demande rien et je sais … je sais que c'est probablement trop tôt. Je … je ne me fais pas d'illusions non plus sur ce que je suis devenu. J'ai des cicatrices et peut être que tu me trouveras repoussant mais j'avais besoin de te le dire.

Castiel aurait du se douter que Dean interpréterait mal sa réaction. Il savait qu'il avait perdu tout confiance en lui même et qu'il avait une image déformée dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il ne l'attirait pas. C'était tout le contraire. Il avait juste peur de l'acte en lui même.

\- Tu te trompes Dean. Je ne sais pas comment te le faire comprendre mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Tu es … tu n'es pas repoussant. Je te trouve extrêmement séduisant et attirant. Je me fiche de tes cicatrices et je me fiche de ta prothèse. Dis moi comment te le faire comprendre.

Le jeune soldat haussa doucement les épaules. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais son visage était tendu et pâle. Il était terrifié. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qui lui passait par la tête à cet instant précis. Il ne devait surtout pas le laisser s'aventurer sur ce chemin. Pas quand il se trompait.

\- J'ai envie de toi … tes blessures ne me gênent pas mais … je ne suis pas sûr de … je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'ai … Dean, ce n'est pas toi.

Le jeune soldat rouvrit finalement les yeux. Ils brillaient toujours mais cette fois, c'était en raison des larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Peut être qu'on a tort d'en parler … tort de chercher à tout analyser. J'ai envie … pour une fois, j'ai juste envie de laisser les choses se faire. Cela fait cinq ans que je réfléchis constamment et je suis fatigué. Je ne veux plus me poser de questions … je veux juste ressentir les choses. Je veux les vivre pleinement sans leur chercher de sens.

\- Montre moi ta chambre, souffla alors Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête puis se leva du canapé. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami et lui tendit la main. Il l'aida à se remettre sur pied puis le guida à travers son appartement sans lâcher sa main. Il le fit entrer dans sa chambre avant de le faire s'asseoir sur son lit. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il pouvait sentir la différence entre sa jambe droite et sa jambe gauche mais cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il savait en revanche que ça en avait une pour Dean.

\- Je peux la voir ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Dean ne dit rien pendant une seconde. Il semblait avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour réfléchir et Castiel était prêt à les lui laisser. Il n'était pas pressé. Mais il avait réellement envie de voir le jeune homme sans sa prothèse. Pour lui prouver qu'elle ne le gênait pas.

\- Oui, finit par accepter Dean.

Castiel hocha alors la tête et posa ses mains sur la ceinture du jeune soldat. Il la défit lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons puis à la braguette de son jean. Dean se souleva du lit pour le laisser lui retirer son pantalon avant de se rasseoir. Castiel baissa son jean jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de lui retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour le lui enlever. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le visage de Dean.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, assura t-il.

Le jeune soldat ne répondit rien. Castiel savait que c'était un moment difficile pour lui. Il décida alors de passer à l'action. Il baissa les yeux sur sa prothèse et commença à la détacher. Il se força à le faire lentement pour ne pas brusquer son compagnon. Quand il eut détaché la fixation, il lui retira sa prothèse et la posa délicatement contre le lit pour que Dean puisse l'atteindre. Il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait continuer avant de refermer ses mains autour de la cuisse du jeune soldat. Il pouvait sentir les cicatrices laissées par les chirurgiens sous ses doigts. Elles étaient importantes. Elles déformaient les chaires. La blessure avait été sérieuse et ils n'avaient pas pu reconstruire ce qu'il restait de son membre correctement. Les chaires étaient encore légèrement rouges. Mais la peau n'avait pas une texture différente.

Castiel laissa ensuite ses doigts glisser jusqu'au moignon de son compagnon. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, encouragé par la façon dont la respiration de Dean s'était sensiblement accélérée. Il avait déjà vu beaucoup de membres amputés et il savait combien la peau pouvait être sensible à cet endroit. Il encercla le moignon de sa main droite et posa sa gauche sur ce qu'il restait de la cuisse de son compagnon. Il se baissa ensuite pour embrasser les chaires recousues du bout des lèvres. Il entendit Dean sangloter au dessus de lui mais il ne s'interrompit pas pour autant. C'était une étape essentielle. Importante. Il devait prouver au jeune soldat qu'il n'avait aucune gêne. Qu'il ne voyait pas ce membre amputé comme quelque chose de différent ou d'étranger à son corps. Cela faisait parti de lui. Il le parsema de baiser et il entendit Dean gémir doucement quand ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur l'extrémité du moignon. Là où plusieurs mois plus tôt, le reste de sa jambe avait été.

\- Cas, souffla finalement Dean.

Le jeune médecin recula finalement le visage et leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

\- Je suis là Dean … je suis là, assura t-il.

Il se redressa puis attira le jeune soldat à lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ce dernier répondit aussitôt au baiser. Sa bouche avait un goût salé en raison des larmes qu'il avait versées. Mais Castiel s'en contrefichait. Ce baiser était parfait. Il ne lutta pas quand Dean l'aida à se lever pour le guider sur le lit. Le jeune médecin l'aida à s'allonger en travers de son matelas et prit place au dessus de lui.

\- Un jour, tu comprendras … un jour, comme moi, tu ne verras plus ta jambe comme quelque chose de repoussant. Tu l'accepteras comme faisant parti de toi. Mais tu dois laisser le temps faire son œuvre, expliqua t-il contre les lèvres du jeune soldat.

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était sa manière de donner son accord. De signifier qu'il avait compris et qu'il avait confiance en son compagnon. Qu'il se donnait à lui et qu'il refusait d'avoir peur. Castiel était extrêmement honoré et avait vraiment à cœur d'être digne de ce que Dean lui accordait à cet instant précis. Il mit tout l'amour qu'il ressentait dans son baiser et pria pour que le jeune soldat comprenne qu'il ne mentait pas. Qu'il ne disait pas tout ça pour le rassurer. Il le lui jura à travers la façon dont sa langue caressa la sienne. Dont ses mains remontait à présent le long de son torse, sur son tee-shirt. Il ne savait pas ce que Dean se sentait capable de faire pour le moment. Mais il était prêt à tout lui donner.

\- Je t'aime Dean, murmura t-il pour sceller sa promesse.

Le jeune soldat glissa alors ses mains sous son tee-shirt et les remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Castiel n'avait plus senti les mains d'un autre homme sur lui depuis longtemps. Il avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être agréable. C'était magique. Il continua d'embrasser Dean pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser pour retirer son tee-shirt. Il regarda ensuite le jeune soldat dans les yeux.

\- Je veux … j'ai envie de te le prouver … s'il te plait … laisse moi te le prouver, supplia t-il ensuite.

Pendant une seconde, il eut la sensation que Dean allait refuser. Mais le jeune soldat finit par hocher la tête. Il leva ses mains et les posa sur le torse de Castiel. Il le caressa avec une délicatesse infinie, son visage trahissant une certaine adoration qui rendait le jeune médecin extrêmement humble. Il frissonna quand les doigts de Dean se posèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux pour suivre leur progression et fronça les sourcils quand il vit son érection presser clairement contre sa braguette. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, absorbé par le plaisir qu'il voulait procurer à Dean. Mais il était évident que son corps était partant. Et c'était une surprise pour lui. Il n'avait plus ressenti quoi que ce soit s'apparentant à de l'excitation depuis la mort d'Adam. Il garda les yeux rivés sur les mains de Dean pendant que le jeune soldat défit le bouton et la braguette de son jean. Il descendit ensuite du lit pour l'enlever. Il retira au passage ses chaussettes avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Est-ce que je … tu veux que je garde mon caleçon ? Demanda t-il.

Il pouvait sentir ses joues le brûler et il savait qu'il devait être rouge écarlate. Il n'avait plus été aussi mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situations depuis la première fois où il avait fait l'amour. Il avait la sensation d'avoir dix huit ans à nouveau et de découvrir sa propre sexualité.

Retire le, exigea gentiment Dean.

Castiel acquiesça puis baissa son caleçon. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il remonta sur le lit et s'installa entre les jambes de son compagnon. Dean prit quelques secondes pour retirer son tee-shirt. Castiel s'autorisa à le regarder sans chercher à se cacher. Il était musclé et n'avait pas une once de graisse. Il avait le corps d'un homme qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à s'entraîner. A courir et à se battre. Il était parfait en tout point. Son ventre était plat et même si ses abdominaux n'étaient pas saillants, ils se devinaient tout de même sous sa peau pâle. Il avait des tâches de rousseur sur les pectoraux et sur les épaules. Il avait probablement perdu de la masse musculaire depuis son accident mais il n'en était pas moins magnifique. Castiel l'observa une seconde avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le torse. Il déposa des baisers sur chacun de ses pectoraux avant de descendre le long de son sternum. Il était excité lui aussi même s'il ne semblait pas encore totalement partant. Castiel l'embrassa juste au dessus de l'élastique de son boxer.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de … parfois je n'arrive pas à … bafouilla Dean.

Castiel se souvenait de ce que le jeune soldat lui avait dit quand il était encore son patient. Il savait à quoi s'attendre et cela ne le vexait pas le moins du monde. Il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Dean ne parvenait pas à accepter son corps tel qu'il était maintenant et il avait un blocage évident. Mais Castiel était prêt à lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour réussir. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Ils avaient toute leur vie devant eux.

\- Chut Dean … ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends, assura t-il.

Il attrapa le rebord du boxer de son ami et le lui retira doucement. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le pied droit puis remonta le long de sa jambe. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la gauche. Il accorda beaucoup d'attention à son moignon avant de déposer des baisers sur chacune de ses cicatrices. Quand Dean commença à remuer sur le lit, Castiel leva les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est trop ? Demanda t-il.

\- Pas assez, répondit Dean en souriant.

Castiel hocha alors la tête puis s'installa sur le jeune soldat. Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, perdant la notion du temps. C'était tout ce que Castiel avait imaginé que cela serait. C'était même mieux encore. Il laissa ses mains explorer le corps du jeune soldat pour se familiariser avec lui avant d'oser en refermant une autour de son sexe. Dean poussa un petit gémissement avant de basculer la tête en arrière. Castiel saisit cette opportunité pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il commença des mouvements de va et vient avec sa main et fut satisfait quand il sentit le sexe de Dean durcir enfin complètement. Le jeune soldat avait les yeux fermés à présent.

\- Cas, Cas … je veux … j'ai envie.

Castiel savait très bien ce que son compagnon attendait de lui à présent. Il y avait cependant un détail de taille à régler. Il n'avait aucun lubrifiant et aucun préservatif chez lui. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Mais il réalisait à présent son erreur.

\- Je n'ai rien ici, confessa t-il contre les lèvres du jeune soldat.

Ce dernier sourit faiblement.

\- Dans mon portefeuille, murmura t-il.

Castiel eut quelques difficultés à s'arracher à lui mais il parvint finalement à descendre du lit. Il trouva le portefeuille de Dean dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un petit paquet de lubrifiant. Il n'y avait en revanche aucun préservatif. Il leva les yeux vers Dean mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- J'étais testé régulièrement à l'armée et je suis clean.

\- Je l'ai été aussi à l'hôpital, répliqua Castiel.

Dean hocha alors la tête puis écarta les jambes. Le jeune médecin déglutit avec peine devant la signification de son geste puis vint se réinstaller entre les cuisses de son compagnon. Il ouvrit le paquet de lubrifiant et en aspergea trois de ses doigts. Il glissa ensuite sa main entre les jambes de Dean et appuya son doigt entre ses fesses.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Complètement sûr.

Castiel sourit alors et fit doucement pénétrer son doigt à l'intérieur du jeune soldat. Il rencontra une faible résistance et il se força à aller doucement. Il se fia aux réactions qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son compagnon avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt lentement. Dean sembla prendre du plaisir même si Castiel savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le pénétrer sans que cela soit sensiblement douloureux.

Le jeune médecin oublia pour le moment ses propres sensations pour ne se concentrer que sur celles de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait cependant pas ignorer la pression que les muscles de Dean exerçaient autour de ses doigts. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait ignorer que son sexe les remplacerait bientôt. Il se pencha pour embrasser Dean sur la bouche avant d'ajouter un troisième doigt. Le muscle se détendit alors sensiblement et le jeune soldat commença à accompagner ses mouvements des hanches. Castiel voulait prendre son temps mais son corps était tendu et son érection douloureuse. Il chercha le regard de Dean avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté.

\- Je suis prêt, confirma alors le jeune soldat.

Castiel retira ses doigts de lui puis attrapa sa jambe droite pour la passer autour de sa taille. Il écarta également la gauche avec beaucoup de précautions avant de se positionner entre elles. Il guida son sexe de la main puis plongea son regard dans celui de Dean quand il commença enfin à le pénétrer.

Il avait oublié à quel point la sensation était forte et incroyable. A quel point la pression était forte. Il avait oublié la chaleur et la façon dont son sexe était attiré à l'intérieur. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour s'assurer que Dean ne souffrait pas trop. Quand il fut sûr qu'il pouvait continuer, il avança de quelques centimètres. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer les choses. Son corps semblait sur le point de s'enflammer mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait à cet instant précis. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Il ignora les demandes de son cerveau et se concentra uniquement sur ce que Dean ressentait. Il vit le jeune soldat grimacer quand son corps eut quelques difficultés à s'habituer puis il le vit hocher la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Il avança à nouveau jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir aller plus loin. Malgré lui, il laissa échapper un long gémissement. Dean leva alors le visage et Castiel l'embrassa aussitôt. Il ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes, persuadé qu'il ne parviendrait pas à garder le contrôle s'il ne prenait pas un instant. Il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de son orgasme. Il ne voulait surtout pas que tout s'arrête aussi vite.

\- Cas … s'il te plait, le supplia alors Dean.

Le jeune médecin ne pouvait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis se redressa légèrement et recula ses hanches. Quand il les propulsa de nouveau en avant, il sentit le muscle autour de son sexe se contracter considérablement. La sensation était incroyable. Castiel avait la sensation de prendre feu de l'intérieur. Il se demandait comment son cœur pouvait encore battre. Il respirait bruyamment et rapidement. Il avait la sensation d'être au bord de l'infarctus. Tout lui semblait décuplé par mille. Il entama des allers et retours à l'intérieur du jeune soldat, gémissant sans retenue à chaque fois que son sexe était avalé à nouveau par le corps de son compagnon.

Ce dernier semblait toujours prendre du plaisir. Son érection n'avait pas disparu et il gémissait à son tour. Castiel eut la sensation qu'il prononçait son prénom mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer.

Il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches quand Dean commença à accompagner ses mouvements. Il sut qu'il avait heurté sa prostate quand le jeune soldat poussa un cri rauque. Castiel se força alors à conserver le même angle sans pour autant ralentir ses mouvements.

Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler de son front à ses joues. Tout son corps était tendu et parcouru de tremblements.

Il ne pourrait pas se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il saisit alors le sexe de Dean dans sa main et commença à le masturber à un rythme rapide. Le jeune soldat poussa un nouveau cri qui sembla résonner longuement entre eux. Tous ses muscles se tendirent et le sexe de Castiel fut comme happé à l'intérieur du corps dans lequel il allait et venait. Dean laissa échapper un nouveau long cri avant de s'abandonner à son orgasme. Il se répandit longuement sur la main du jeune médecin et sur son propre torse. Castiel continua d'aller et venir en lui pour prolonger son orgasme avant de relâcher son sexe et de concentrer sur ses mouvements. Les muscles de Dean étaient contractés autour de lui et les spasmes qui parcouraient son corps appliquaient une pression régulière et incroyable qui précipitèrent le jeune médecin vers son propre orgasme. Il jouit en criant le nom de Dean sans prendre la peine de se retirer. Il ferma les yeux sans cesser de bouger.

Quand ce fut terminé, il s'immobilisa enfin et se rallongea sur le jeune soldat. Il avait du mal à respirer mais il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait la sensation d'être définitivement libéré d'un poids. Il aurait cru ressentir de la culpabilité après avoir fait l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Adam. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire. Tout lui semblait extrêmement juste. Normal. Il ne regrettait rien.

\- Ca va ?

Son silence semblait avoir inquiété Dean. Il releva alors le visage et s'empressa de l'embrasser sur la bouche pour le rassurer.

\- Ca va. C'est juste … je pensais que ce serait plus … compliqué ou … que je me sentirais coupable. Mais je vais bien. Je vais incroyablement bien.

Dean fronça alors sourcils avant d'hocher la tête. Il se passa ensuite la langue sur les lèvres avant de sourire.

\- Tu pensais avoir l'impression de le tromper ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rompu avec lui, expliqua Castiel en guise de réponse.

Dean ne semblait pas gêné par ce qu'il entendait et le jeune médecin ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par la compréhension dont il faisait preuve. Ils s'acceptaient comme ils étaient sans se juger. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits et ils n'étaient pas guéris mais ils en avaient conscience. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes toujours Cas. Et je sais que tu l'aimeras probablement toute ta vie. Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui. Je ne te reproche rien et je ne chercherais jamais à prendre sa place. Il été ton premier amour et s'il n'était pas mort, tu aurais fait ta vie avec lui. J'en ai conscience et cela ne me pose aucun problème. Je suis prêt à cohabiter avec lui. Je veux juste … je veux juste que tu me fasses une petite place dans ton cœur. Peu importe laquelle et peu importe qu'elle soit moins importante que la sienne. Je te l'ai dit … je ne suis pas ici pour le remplacer. Notre histoire sera différente.

Castiel n'avait pas su combien il avait eu besoin d'entendre Dean lui dire toutes ces choses avant que le jeune homme ne prononce ces mots. Il lui adressa un large sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était touché alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Merci Dean … merci de me comprendre et de m'accepter comme je suis. Et merci de l'accepter lui aussi, souffla t-il.

Le jeune soldat haussa les épaules.

\- On a un passif compliqué tous les deux. Je le sais et tu le sais. Notre relation n'est pas … elle n'est pas ordinaire. Et il se peut qu'elle déplaise à pas mal de monde. Mais je sais que je peux être heureux avec toi. Je sais que je pourrais redevenir moi même si tu es là pour me guider. Adam était … il était important pour toi et il l'est également pour moi même si je n'ai pas eu la chance de le connaître. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu l'oublies.

\- Je ne veux pas l'oublier non plus, assura Castiel.

Dean acquiesça alors puis embrassa le jeune médecin durant quelques secondes. Quand ils se séparèrent, ce dernier se retira de son compagnon et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il posa la tête sur son épaule et referma son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tout est allé vite entre nous non ? Demanda alors Dean.

Castiel ne connaissait pas réellement les standards en matière d'histoire d'amour mais il se doutait que coucher avec un homme dès le premier soir – ou la première après midi en l'occurrence – n'était probablement pas ordinaire. Toutefois, il ne s'en souciait pas réellement. Il avait vécu cinq années dans l'abstinence la plus totale. Il était normal que son corps en ait eu assez. Et il avait ressenti le besoin de prouver à Dean qu'il le désirait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en vouloir d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions.

\- Peut être que certains le penseront mais on s'en fiche non ? Il y aura toujours des gens qui ne nous accepterons pas. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir.

\- Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, confirma Dean visiblement amusé.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux durant de longues secondes avant que le jeune soldat ne saisisse la main de Castiel pour la porter à ses lèvres et l'embrasser délicatement. Il la reposa ensuite sur son ventre et rompit le silence.

\- Un jour, j'aimerais te parler de ce que j'ai vécu là bas. J'aimerais te raconter ce que j'ai traversé et te parler des personnes avec qui j'ai servi. Je … je ressens le besoin de tout te dire … de tout te confier. J'ai la sensation que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir réellement me comprendre.

Castiel était incroyablement touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne doutait pas une seconde des sentiments de Dean à son égard. Mais la confiance qu'il lui témoignait était incroyable. Il avait cru l'avoir perdu quand le jeune soldat avait compris qu'il était Jimmy. Il l'avait de toute évidence regagné en cours de route. Il ne savait pas comment ou quand mais il était immensément soulagé.

\- Un jour, j'aimerais te parler de ma famille et de Kate. J'aimerais te dire pourquoi je n'ai plus aucun contact avec mes parents et comment la mère d'Adam m'a adopté sans hésitations.

\- Je crois que j'aimerais assez la rencontrer, confia le jeune soldat.

Castiel se redressa alors sur le coude pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda t-il parce qu'il avait fini par abandonner l'idée.

Dean hocha doucement la tête.

\- Vraiment. Elle … d'une certaine façon, elle fait partie de ma famille à présent.

Castiel ne dit rien parce qu'il était incapable de parler mais il se dépêcha d'embrasser son compagnon sur les lèvres. Il avait l'impression que tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre. Que son univers entier avait retrouvé de la stabilité. Il avait cru devoir y parvenir seul mais il avait fait fausse route. C'était Dean qui lui avait amené la pièce manquante. Dean qui avait comblé tous les trous avec son amour évident et sa confiance incroyable. Le jeune soldat semblait capable d'effacer cinq années d'enfer et Castiel était heureux de le savoir avec lui. Il était sans nul doute la solution à ses problèmes et si tout était encore loin d'être parfait, il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il avançait dans la bonne direction.

\- Je ne pensais jamais m'en sortir. Parfois … durant ces cinq années … il m'est arrivé de perdre espoir. J'avais baissé les bras. J'avais tiré un trait sur ma vie, avoua Castiel sans réellement le vouloir.

Dean attrapa à nouveau sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel lui sourit à nouveau et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Maintenant je me dis qu'il était impossible pour moi de m'en sortir seul. Que j'avais tort sur toute la ligne. Mon salut ne pouvait passer que par l'acceptation de la mort d'Adam et par l'espoir d'être heureux à nouveau … sans lui. Tu as été l'élément déclencheur d'une réaction en chaîne qui a bouleversé toute ma vie sur son passage. Rien n'est résolu. Je ne suis pas encore sorti de l'auberge mais je peux sentir les changements s'opérer en moi au fil des secondes. Tu ne t'en es probablement pas rendu compte jusque là mais tu as tout remis en place à entrant dans ma vie. Et je suis content que tu l'aies fait.

\- Je suis content aussi, répliqua Dean.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de plus. Castiel s'était ouvert entièrement pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Adam. Il avait accepté d'ouvrir son cœur à Dean. Il avait confiance en lui et il avait confiance en eux. Tomber amoureux du jeune soldat lui avait fait peur mais il savait à présent que c'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Il avait retrouvé le sourire et il espérait enfin à nouveau. Un jour, sans doute sans s'en rendre compte, il serait totalement guéri. Et si Dean était toujours à ses côtés alors il lui dirait une énième fois « merci ». Castiel ferma les yeux et adressa un dernier « adieu » silencieux à Adam. Il pouvait le laisser partir pour de bon cette fois. Il ne serait plus jamais seul.


	36. Présentations

**Bonjour**

**Me voilà de retour pour la suite de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas réussi à publier hier car après 12 heures de voyage, j'étais épuisée. Désolée ...**

**On arrive à la fin de cette histoire. J'ai commencé la prochaine donc il n'y aura pas de pauses dans la publication.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit. Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre mais vos commentaires me font énormément plaisir.**

**A jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Hanging by a moment de Lifehouse**

**Chapitre 36 : Présentations**

_« Est-il donc vrai que dans tout amour, il y a une souffrance en éclosion ? Pourquoi devons-nous toujours payer d'une incertitude, d'un doute, d'une angoisse même, nos plus petits bonheur ? »_

_Eve Belisle_

Dean avait toutes les raisons d'être heureux. S'il mettait de côté le fait qu'il lui manquait toujours une jambe et qu'il souffrait encore de séquelles respiratoires dues aux opérations subies, sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant qui aurait du le satisfaire entièrement.

Il avait trouvé un homme avec lequel il envisageait de faire un bout de chemin. Il était ami également avec cet homme et il lui faisait totalement confiance. Il avait réussi à faire l'amour avec lui sans paniquer en raison de son apparence physique ou de son incapacité ponctuelle à être physiquement excité. Il s'était réveillé dans ses bras et avait eu le plaisir de partager un petit déjeuner avec lui. Ils s'étaient souris longuement, avaient ri de choses stupides puis s'étaient avoués une nouvelle fois qu'ils s'aimaient.

Dean avait définitivement toutes les raisons d'être heureux. Et il l'était d'une certaine manière. Il se sentait plus léger que quelques jours plus tôt. Il était réellement très amoureux de Castiel. Il ne cherchait plus à le nier. Et il avait la chance incroyable que le jeune médecin partage ses sentiments. Ils allaient pouvoir avancer pas à pas ensemble. S'aider mutuellement à reprendre pied et à guérir. Dean était optimiste et rempli d'espoir.

La veille, il s'était abandonné au plaisir sans réfléchir. Sans se poser de questions inutiles. Il avait mis de côté tout ce qui pouvait clocher dans sa vie ou faire de leur relation quelque chose de compliqué. Il n'avait pas pensé à Adam ou à Michael. Il avait eu la sensation d'être l'ancien Dean à nouveau. Il le devait uniquement à Castiel. Il le devait à la façon qu'il avait de le regarder et de le désirer. Dans son ensemble. Pour qui il était et non pas ce à quoi il ressemblait. Castiel ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un d'handicapé. Il le voyait comme un homme. Et cela faisait toute la différence.

C'était sans nul doute en partie parce qu'il se sentait sur un petit nuage après leur nuit qu'il accepta de rencontrer les amis de Castel le soir même. C'était trop rapide et c'était un pas énorme pour lui. Il allait leur être présenté comme le petit ami du jeune médecin. Il allait être à leurs yeux celui qui avait remplacé Adam même si Dean ne voulait surtout pas que les gens puissent le penser. Il allait devoir accepter leurs questions et leurs regards. Il ne pourrait pas se cacher. Et cela le terrifiait.

Une fois Castiel parti au travail, Dean resta dans son appartement. Il prit une douche puis enfila ses vêtements de la veille avant de faire un tour dans chaque pièce, curieux. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de personnel dans l'appartement. Quelques photos d'Adam. Des livres et des DVDs. Un tableau dans la chambre. Rien de plus. Castiel semblait être en transition dans cet endroit. Il n'avait pas voulu s'y installer et Dean savait parfaitement pourquoi.

C'était l'endroit où il était venu s'installer à la mort d'Adam. Il ne pouvait pas s'y sentir chez lui sans l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il ne voulait pas d'attaches parce que les seules dont il avait besoin avaient disparues avec Adam. Le jeune soldat le comprenait. Et il était réellement triste pour son petit ami.

« Petit ami ». C'était étrange de penser à Castiel en ses termes. Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir définir quelqu'un à nouveau de la sorte. Surtout pas le jeune médecin. Leur rencontre avait été compliquée. Leur histoire chaotique. Personne n'aurait parié sur la possibilité qu'ils soient ensemble un jour. Et pourtant … Dean avait passé la nuit avec Castiel. Il avait fait l'amour avec lui et il ne le regrettait pas une seconde.

Mais plus les minutes passaient et plus il pensait aux amis de Castiel qu'il allait devoir rencontrer. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur d'Adam. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi incroyable que son demi frère. Il avait peur de les décevoir. Peur de ne pas recevoir leur aval et d'être finalement rejeté par Castiel. Il voulait faire bonne impression. Mais il continuait d'être mal à l'aise avec les gens qu'il connaissait peu ou pas du tout. Il serait nerveux, transpirerait et se ridiculiserait rapidement.

Dean se demandait depuis le départ de Castiel ce que le jeune médecin lui trouvait. Il n'avait pas douté de ses sentiments la veille mais seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il savait que c'était stupide et que c'était manquer de confiance en son petit ami. Castiel se fichait de son aspect physique. Il se fichait de sa blessure. Il voyait quelque chose en lui qui méritait qu'on s'y attarde et Dean devait avoir confiance en son jugement. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on doutait de soi constamment depuis plusieurs mois.

Dean finit par s'installer devant la télévision pour regarder une rediffusion de Friends sur le câble. Castiel lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait l'attendre dans son appartement. Qu'il serait là en début d'après midi. Le jeune soldat avait d'abord refusé avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il n'aimait pas son appartement et il savait qu'il angoisserait dès qu'il s'y trouverait. Etre chez Castiel lui rappelait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec lui. Rendait réel le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble à présent. Qu'il n'était plus seul. Dean avait besoin de sentir son odeur sur le canapé, de voir ses affaires autour de lui pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Et peu importait que cela fasse de lui quelqu'un de pathétique. Il n'y avait personne pour le juger.

Le jeune soldat se prépara un sandwich quand son estomac se rappela à lui puis le mangea sur le canapé devant les informations. Il tendit l'oreille quand le présentateur évoqua les soldats toujours déployés à l'étranger et qui étaient la cible d'attaques continuelles. Il pensa à ses hommes qui étaient en Irak. A ceux qui avaient servis sous ses ordres et qui continuaient de prendre des risques tous les jours quand lui se contentait de regarder la télévision. L'idée lui coupa l'appétit et il rangea ce qui restait de son sandwich dans le frigo de Castiel.

Il retourna prendre une douche pour s'occuper puis s'installa dans la cuisine jusqu'au retour du jeune médecin.

Quand ce dernier rentra de son travail, il vint le trouver aussitôt. Pendant une seconde, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Ils étaient mal à l'aise et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur que Castiel ait des regrets. Ses doutes s'envolèrent quand le jeune médecin s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Cela brisa la glace et Castiel commença alors à lui raconter sa journée dans les moindres détails.

Dean lui posa ensuite des questions sur ses amis qu'il allait rencontrer dans quelques heures et sur l'endroit où ils allaient se rendre. Il s'agissait d'un bar au centre ville où Castiel avait de toute évidence l'habitude de se rendre. Dean l'écouta ensuite lui décrire les deux personnes qu'il allait y trouver. Meg était visiblement sa meilleure amie. Elle était directe et parfois déstabilisante. Elle était également extrêmement protectrice envers le jeune médecin. Elle ressemblait à Charlie et Dean fut alors presque sûr qu'il parviendrait à lui plaire. Balthazar était quand à lui un grand séducteur. Il avait un sens de l'humour particulier et un accent anglais qu'il entretenait fièrement. Ils étaient des gens biens. Des amis proches. Dean devait absolument leur plaire pour avoir une chance de rester avec Castiel. Et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait survivre si toutefois ils devaient se séparer ce soir.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur après midi à discuter devant la télévision. Ils parlèrent de leur enfance. Dean apprit combien la famille de Castiel était intolérante et religieuse. Dean lui confia qu'il n'avait jamais pu parler à son père de son homosexualité. Il évoqua rapidement sa mère. Puis parla longuement de Bobby et de la façon qu'il avait eu de l'accepter sans hésiter une seconde. Ils échangèrent leurs souvenirs les plus embarrassants, rirent de leurs erreurs passées et se moquèrent des gens stupides qu'ils avaient pu croiser.

Castiel n'évoqua pas Adam et Dean ne parla pas de l'armée. C'était trop tôt. Ou peut être ne pourraient ils jamais en parler. Le jeune soldat n'était pas sûr et refusait de s'interroger sur ce point pour le moment. Ils avaient soumis la veille l'idée de se parler franchement quand ils en auraient la force. Mais c'était dans l'instant. Une promesse faite après avoir fait l'amour et alors qu'ils étaient encore vulnérables émotionnellement parlant. Dean n'était pas sûr qu'ils pourraient la tenir un jour. Il espérait que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Quand il fut l'heure de partir retrouver les amis de Castiel, Dean sentit son angoisse redoubler d'intensité. Il laissa son petit ami prendre une douche et s'habiller pour la circonstance et emprunta ensuite sa salle de bains pour surveiller son apparence. Quand il fut satisfait du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, il rejoignit Castiel dans le salon.

Ils prirent la route en silence. Une fois dans la voiture du jeune médecin, Dean commença à sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne se calma que lorsque Castiel lui saisit la main pour la poser sur sa cuisse. Il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal.

Le bar devant lequel ils s'arrêtèrent n'était pas vraiment un endroit à la mode et il semblait plutôt calme. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voitures devant et Dean en fut soulagé. Il allait devoir affronter le regards de deux inconnus venus spécialement pour le rencontrer. Il préférait ne pas avoir en plus à gérer la présence de dizaines de clients autour de lui.

Castiel déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre de la voiture. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le bar main dans la main. C'était un endroit simple que Dean aurait vraiment pu apprécier en d'autres circonstances. Il y avait quelques tables dont la plupart étaient vides. Le bar était dans le fond de la salle et la femme qui se trouvait derrière semblait s'ennuyer. De la musique résonnait autour d'eux mais le son était suffisamment bas pour que les gens puissent discuter sans problèmes.

Castiel regarda autour d'eux en entrant et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il repéra ses amis dans le fond du bar. Il entraîna Dean dans leur direction aussitôt. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir la panique l'envahir complètement et il dut résister à l'envie de prendre la fuite. Il devait réussir pour Castiel et pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Une jeune femme les rejoignit à mi chemin. Meg probablement. Elle se précipita dans la direction de Castiel et le prit dans ses bras sans même le saluer. Elle était petite et brune. Elle était vêtue d'un jean sombre et d'un tee-shirt dont elle avait visiblement coupé les manches. Elle était séduisante malgré un maquillage un peu trop accentué. Quand elle relâcha Castiel, elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Clarence ! S'écria t-elle ensuite.

Dean fut surpris par le surnom employé mais il le garda pour lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de l'interroger alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas encore adressé à lui. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur lui.

\- Tu dois être Dean, constata t-elle.

Le jeune soldat hocha la tête inutilement puis se gifla mentalement pour sa stupidité. Meg lui adressa un sourire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Castiel.

\- Il est canon, assura t-elle.

Dean sentit alors ses joues rougir. Il n'avait jamais réussi à accepter facilement les compliments. Avant sa blessure, c'était principalement parce qu'il détestait être au centre de l'attention. Depuis, c'était aussi et surtout parce qu'il doutait constamment de lui. Mais Meg ne semblait pas avoir dit cela pour le mettre mal à l'aise ou se moquer de lui. Elle paraissait sincère.

Elle prit ensuite le chemin de leur table et Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean – sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien – avant de la suivre. Ils rejoignirent un homme qui était resté assis en les attendant. Balthazar était différent de ce que Dean avait imaginé. Il était plus âgé que Castiel et lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement décoiffés pour lui donner un air négligé. Il portait une tee shirt avec un col en V qui descendait extrêmement bas. Il portait un pendentif doré qui brillait sous la lumière des néons. Il était intimidant. Malgré son sourire, il semblait également sur ses gardes. Dean déglutit avec peine alors que Castiel lui indiquait de s'asseoir.

\- Alors le voilà, lança Balthazar quand tout le monde fut assis.

\- Le voilà, confirma Meg en indiquant au serveur de venir prendre leur commande.

Balthazar regardait Dean avec attention et le jeune soldat dut se forcer à soutenir son regard. Il était mal à l'aise et il avait envie de se cacher. Il se demandait ce que le jeune homme voyait chez lui. Comment il le percevait. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question très longtemps puisque l'ami de Castiel reprit rapidement la parole.

\- Il est canon, déclara t-il finalement.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on le lui disait et Dean ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Un autre se serait probablement senti flatté par leurs compliments mais ils le mettaient plus mal à l'aise encore. Car il était conscient de ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements. De la prothèse qui lui permettait de marcher. Des cicatrices qu'ils tenaient de ses années dans l'armée. Il ne savait pas si Castiel leur avait parlé de sa blessure. Il l'espérait. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à aborder le sujet par lui même.

\- Alors Dean, parle nous de toi, l'encouragea Balthazar.

Castiel posa aussitôt sa main sur la cuisse de Dean. La gauche parce que c'était celle qui était la plus proche de lui. Le jeune soldat sentit tous ses muscles se tendre sous ce contact et il s'en voulut.

\- Tu avais promis de ne pas chercher à le mettre mal à l'aise, rappela le jeune médecin en regardant son ami.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise … juste m'assurer qu'il te mérite.

Meg approuva alors d'un signe de la tête et Dean sut qu'il allait devoir passer une sorte de test. Il supposait que c'était toujours comme ça que se passait une rencontre avec les amis de la personne avec laquelle on sortait. Cela ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux pour autant. Bien au contraire. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'échouer et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire pour réussir. A force de rester silencieux, il allait finir par passer pour un idiot. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

\- Je suis adulte Balthazar et je suis parfaitement capable de choisir les personnes avec lesquelles je souhaite passer du temps, rappela Castiel.

Dean attrapa alors la main de son petit ami sous la table pour la serrer dans la sienne. Il était totalement paniqué et il avait besoin de ce contact pour garder un semblant de calme. A ce rythme là, il allait devoir trouver une excuse pour rentrer et il perdrait toutes chances de gagner la confiance des amis de Castiel.

\- Permets moi de te rappeler que c'est le premier homme que tu nous présentes en cinq ans alors … il est inévitable qu'on soit curieux. Qu'est-ce que Dean a de si spécial ?

Le jeune soldat fit un effort pour ne pas être vexé par la question de Balthazar. Il était presque sûr qu'il y avait de la méfiance chez le jeune homme. Et il détestait l'idée que ce dernier puisse avoir un a priori. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre pour l'effacer.

\- Il est … commença Castiel.

\- Etait soldat, le coupa Dean car il était vraiment temps pour lui de prendre la parole. J'étais soldat mais j'ai été blessé il y a quelques mois et démobilisé ensuite. Je suis quelqu'un de normal et de … je n'ai pas grand chose de spécial. Sauf si tu considères qu'avoir perdu une jambe fait de moi quelqu'un de spécial. Sans ça, je peux t'assurer que je suis banal. Désolé si cela te déçoit.

Le jeune soldat sentit le regard de Castiel se poser sur lui dès la fin de sa tirade. Il supposait que son petit ami était surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Surpris qu'il évoque sa jambe avec autant de facilité. Et probablement déçu de l'entendre se dévaloriser de la sorte. Mais Dean garda les yeux rivés sur Balthazar qui semblait perplexe. C'était lui qu'il cherchait à convaincre.

\- Ok, lança Meg pour rompre le silence.

Dean tourna le visage vers elle et inclina la tête sur le côté. Elle ne semblait pas réellement mal à l'aise mais de toute évidence, la petite tirade du jeune soldat l'avait déstabilisée.

\- Ecoutez je sais que vous voulez le protéger mais je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Je l'aime. Et peu importe que cela vous semble trop rapide ou trop bizarre. Je suis amoureux de Castiel et ce n'est pas près de changer.

Il pensait avoir été suffisamment clair pour s'épargner plus de questions. Mais il sut au regard que Balthazar continuait de poser sur lui que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'il n'avait pas encore passé le test. Il avait peur du sujet qu'il aborderait ensuite. Peur de paniquer en fonction de ce qu'il allait entendre. Il ne fut pas déçu sur ce point.

\- Tu es le demi frère d'Adam n'est ce pas ? Tu étais lié à lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends par là ? Demanda alors aussitôt Castiel d'une voix forte.

Il semblait en colère à présent. Dean savait exactement où Balthazar voulait en venir. Il cherchait à leur faire dire que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ensemble. Parce qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux à combler un vide laissé par Adam à sa mort. Qu'ils étaient une solution de repli l'un pour l'autre. Dean sentit de la sueur couler dans son dos. C'était une de ses peurs. Une de celles que même les mots de Castiel n'avaient pas réussie à éteindre. Dean savait combien leur situation pouvait déstabiliser les gens qui avaient connu Adam. Il avait simplement espéré que les amis du jeune médecin l'aimeraient suffisamment pour ne pas penser de la même manière.

\- Je ne sous entends rien … je ne fais que soulever un point important. Tu aimes Dean et il t'aime de toute évidence … je veux juste comprendre pourquoi.

\- Tu n'as pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit Balthazar. Tu devrais te contenter d'être content pour moi.

\- Nous le sommes, intervint alors Meg. Nous le sommes mais tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de nous poser des questions.

\- Je vous croyais plus intelligents que ça ! Protesta aussitôt Castiel.

Ils ne faisaient plus attention à Dean à présent, absorbés par leur dispute. Le jeune soldat en était considérablement soulagé. Car il était sur le point de perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions. Il paniquait. Il reconnaissait tous les signes avant coureurs d'une crise d'angoisse. Il respirait difficilement. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et la tête qui tournait. Il avait la sensation que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui à présent. Il pouvait les sentir sur l'arrière de son crâne. Ils savaient. Ils devinaient que quelque chose clochait chez eux. Ils étaient probablement tous en train de le montrer du doigt. Dean avait la sensation d'étouffer. Il n'entendait plus ce que Castiel et ses amis disaient. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Il devait prendre la fuite. Il avait la sensation que les murs se rapprochaient autour d'eux et étaient sur le point de l'écraser. Ses poumons manquaient d'oxygène et il pouvait voir des points lumineux danser dans son champ de vision.

Il devait quitter cette table. Fuir les regards et la pitié des gens. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'on le voie dans cet état. Il recula sa chaise brusquement et se leva en la faisant basculer. Le bruit interrompit la dispute devant lui mais il n'avait pas la force de parler. Sa bouche était comme remplie de coton. Il avait la langue qui avait doublé de volume. Il avait froid. Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler des pieds à la tête. Mon Dieu. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un junkie en manque. Ou d'un malade mental. On allait se moquer de lui. On devait bien rire dans son dos.

\- Dean ?

C'était Castiel. Le jeune soldat n'entendait plus rien autour de lui mais il continuait de percevoir la voix de son petit ami. Elle lui semblait incroyablement lointaine. Il baissa la tête pour le regarder mais ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à faire le point.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune soldat ne pouvait pas mentir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire la vérité. Il ne lui restait que le silence. Il fronça les sourcils durant de longues secondes avant de vaciller. Il se raccrocha au bord de la table.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit appeler les secours ?

Dean ne savait pas qui avait posé la question mais elle lui faisait atrocement mal. Parce que cela prouvait que les gens avaient vu dans quel état il se trouvait. Qu'il le pensait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Ils n'avaient probablement pas tort. Mais Dean ne leur donnerait pas ce plaisir. Il n'allait pas se donner en spectacle. Il serra les dents puis s'éloigna difficilement de la table. Il entendit Castiel l'appeler à nouveau mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne savait plus où se trouvait la sortie et il refusait de lever la tête pour la chercher. Il s'engagea dans le couloir en face de lui et fut soulagé de voir la porte des toilettes. Il l'ouvrit et la referma derrière lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de la verrouiller. Il s'appuya contre le mur à sa droite et se laissa doucement glisser contre. Il remonta ensuite sa jambe droite contre lui et appuya son front sur son genou. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à respirer mais il se sentait un peu moins oppressé maintenant qu'il était seul. Il allait devoir quitter les toilettes à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il avait besoin de ces quelques minutes de répit.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il resta ainsi immobile sans être dérangé mais quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il avait l'impression d'être assis par terre depuis des heures. Tout son corps était engourdi et il avait enfin réussi à remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. C'était un progrès. Mais il continuait à avoir le corps qui tremblait et de la sueur qui coulait de son front à ses joues et son nez. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Pitoyable. Et pourtant, il devrait sortir des toilettes à un moment ou à un autre.

Il se souvint alors que quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir. Il n'était plus sûr de se souvenir s'il avait verrouillé ou non la porte.

\- C'est occupé ! Juste … laissez moi une minute, lança t-il pour gagner un peu de temps.

Il supposait que Castiel avait du prendre la fuite avec ses amis en réalisant à quel point Dean était pathétique. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait rentrer chez lui. Il pouvait appeler un taxi. Mais il détestait l'idée qu'on le voit dans cet état. Charlie était probablement chez elle. Elle était sa seule option.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune soldat fronça les sourcils, surpris que l'inconnu qui frappait à la porte connaisse son nom avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas un inconnu. C'était Castiel. Et il n'était plus derrière la porte mais à l'intérieur. Il était agenouillé devant Dean et semblait terrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune soldat aurait aimé pouvoir disparaître. Mais il allait devoir affronter son petit ami et le rejet qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? Ou ton frère peut être ? Chuck ? Dean, s'il te plait, dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, murmura Castiel.

Dean s'était attendu à des critiques et à une rupture après moins de vingt quatre heures de relation. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que Castiel faisait. Il était là pour l'aider et le jeune soldat ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

\- J'ai demandé à Meg et Balthazar de partir et je leur ai dit ma façon de penser. Ils voulaient s'excuser mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser te parler … pas après ce qu'ils venaient de te faire. Ils ne sont pas méchants tu sais … juste … juste inquiets pour moi.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel cherchait à justifier le comportement de ses amis quand c'était lui qui avait commis une erreur. Il aurait du être capable de surmonter leurs questions. Il aurait du leur répondre comme un adulte au lieu de fuir comme un enfant apeuré. C'était lui qui devait s'excuser. Pas eux.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla t-il alors.

Il baissa à nouveau la tête en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se demandait ce que les gens du bar pensaient d'eux à cet instant précis. Si le jeune soldat était au cœur de toutes les conversations.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te dire ce qu'ils t'ont dit. Ils le savent maintenant. Ils ne recommenceront pas … et je … j'aurais du savoir comment cela se passerait. Je n'aurais pas du t'exposer à leur interrogatoire.

\- Je ne suis pas faible, protesta faiblement Dean entre deux sanglots.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr. Le jeune soldat n'était certainement pas fort comme il aimait à le penser parfois. Il était vulnérable et un rien suffisait à le faire dérailler. Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que Castiel puisse le savoir et ressente le besoin de le protéger. Il avait affronté l'enfer durant sept ans. Il aurait du pouvoir survivre à une soirée avec les amis du jeune médecin. Mon Dieu, il était définitivement pathétique.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'es pas Dean. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète. Tu es plus fort que ce que tu crois … et tu … tu es l'une des personnes les plus courageuses qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Mais c'était trop tôt. J'aurais du le savoir. J'aurais du penser à toi avant de penser à moi. J'ai été égoïste.

\- Tout le monde me regardait, expliqua Dean pour justifier son départ précipité. Ils … ils savaient que quelque chose clochait. Je pouvais sentir leurs yeux sur moi.

Chuck, Sam et tous ses proches avaient beau lui répéter quotidiennement que personne ne faisait attention à son handicap parce qu'il n'était pas visible quand il portait sa prothèse, il avait toujours du mal à y croire. Il continuait de penser que cela se lisait sur son visage. Qu'aux yeux des gens, il n'était plus qu'une moitié d'homme. Il détestait ça.

\- Personne ne te regardait Dean … enfin pas comme ça. Certains hommes et la plupart des femmes te remarquent parce que tu es séduisant et qu'ils sont jaloux de te savoir avec moi. Parce qu'ils meurent d'envie de venir te parler … parce que tu les attires. Mais personne ne peut deviner que tu es … que tu es blessé. Crois moi, ça ne se voit pas.

Dean ricana alors en relevant le visage. Castiel disait probablement tout cela pour le réconforter. Mais c'était inutile. Dean savait exactement l'image qu'il renvoyait.

\- Je déteste mon corps. Je … je déteste ma prothèse et je déteste mes cicatrices. Je voudrais … j'aimerais revenir en arrière. J'aimerais redevenir entier.

\- Dean, tu ne pourras jamais effacer ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu as fait des efforts et des progrès incroyables physiquement parlant. Tu marches normalement. Mais il … il te reste une étape importante à franchir. Tu dois accepter ton apparence … accepter les changements et t'approprier cette jambe. Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais t'aider.

Dean aimait ce qu'il entendait dans la bouche de Castiel mais il continuait à avoir du mal à le croire. Il aurait aimé que ses mots provoquent un déclic et le guérisse par miracle. Mais rien n'était jamais simple pour lui.

\- Tes amis me détestent.

\- Ils ne te détestent pas.

\- Ils ont pitié de moi alors … c'est encore pire.

Castiel posa ses mains sur les joues de Dean avant de se pencher en avant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était un geste incroyablement tendre et le jeune soldat se sentit légèrement soulagé de constater que rien n'avait changé entre lui et son petit ami.

\- Ils n'ont pas pitié de toi. Ils ont de la peine parce qu'ils savent que tu souffres et ils s'en veulent d'en être en partie la cause. Ils ont commis une erreur mais crois moi … ils en sont conscients. Et ils te trouvent courageux. C'est ce que Meg m'a dit avant de partir. Que tu étais courageux d'être venu ici.

Dean avait du mal à y croire mais il ne dit rien. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas lui. Je ne serais jamais comme lui. Je ne serais jamais à sa hauteur.

Il vit le visage de Castiel se tendre et pendant une seconde, il crut que le jeune médecin venait enfin de réaliser son erreur. Qu'il allait enfin mettre un terme à cette mascarade et rompre avec lui. Il espérait toutefois qu'il accepterait de le raccompagner chez lui avant de l'abandonner pour de bon. Il n'avait pas la force d'appeler qui que ce soit.

\- Dean, écoute moi s'il te plait, exigea finalement le jeune médecin.

Dean se força à le regarder malgré l'angoisse qui lui donnait envie de fuir son regard.

\- Dean, je n'ai jamais voulu … je ne cherche pas à remplacer Adam en sortant avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois sa copie conforme. Vous étiez liés par le sang mais vous êtes deux personnes distinctes et … j'ai aimé Adam pour ce qu'il était comme je t'aime toi pour ce que tu es. Tu ne dois pas faire de comparaisons. C'est inutile. C'est idiot et ça ne mène à rien. Mais je peux te garantir que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es intelligent et drôle. Tu es fort et courageux et à mes yeux, tu es un héros. Pas parce que tu as servi dans l'armée et défendu notre pays … pas parce que tu as tué des hommes pour un idéal. Tu es un héros parce que tu es toujours debout malgré tout. Parce que tu te bats pour aller mieux quand d'autres auraient baissé les bras. Tu es un héros et je t'aime. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Le problème était que Dean ne le savait pas. Il était conscient que quelque chose clochait chez lui et que ce n'était pas normal. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Le jeune soldat laissa alors échapper un sanglot. Il avait une chance incroyable. Il le savait. Il aurait aimé penser le mériter mais pour le moment, il en était encore incapable.

\- Je ne veux pas être … parfois j'ai encore du mal à supporter le regard des autres sur moi. Je sais … rationnellement, je sais qu'ils ne me voient pas comme un handicapé mais … j'ai tendance à l'oublier quand je commence à paniquer. Et … je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, le coupa alors vivement Castiel. On a brûlé les étapes et il est tout à fait normal que tu aies paniqué. On va reprendre les choses au début et avancer pas à pas … ensemble. Je vais t'aider à accepter ta blessure et ensuite … seulement ensuite … on envisagera de travailler sur le regard des autres. D'accord ?

Dean hocha vaguement la tête pour donner son accord. Il avait envie d'aller mieux. Pour Castiel.

\- Maintenant, je vais te raccompagner chez toi et tu vas te reposer. On reparlera de tout ça demain.

Dean était effectivement épuisé. Mais il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à quitter les toilettes pour le moment. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de Castiel une promesse de ne pas l'abandonner. De ne pas le laisser seul.

\- Est-ce que tu … tu pourrais rester avec moi ce soir ? Pas pour … je ne veux pas … ce n'est pas pour le sexe juste … je ne crois pas que je pourrais dormir si je suis seul.

Il vit un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de Castiel et l'étau qui entourait son cœur depuis quelques minutes se desserra aussitôt.

\- Je ne comptais pas t'abandonner. Du moins, pas sans que tu me le demandes. Et je serais ravi de rester avec toi. Je doute de pouvoir dormir si tu n'es pas dans mes bras.

Si Dean n'avait pas déjà été totalement amoureux de Castiel, il l'aurait probablement aimé en entendant ces mots. Ils étaient ceux qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'entendre. Ils étaient parfaits. Castiel était parfait. Il était son salut. Son sauveur. Son ange gardien.

\- Je vais aller mieux je te le jure, promit il alors.

\- Je le sais, répliqua Castiel en souriant toujours.

\- Je t'aime, ajouta Dean parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore dit depuis que son petit ami était entré dans les toilettes.

\- Je le sais aussi.

Le jeune soldat attira alors Castiel à lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il laissa la langue du jeune médecin caresser la sienne et ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce contact. Quand ils se séparèrent, il se sentait considérablement mieux.

\- Les gens vont me regarder … quand je vais sortir, ils vont me regarder, souffla t-il.

Castiel posa une main sur sa joue et effaça les dernières larmes qui y avaient roulé du bout du pouce. Dean ferma les yeux une seconde avant de pousser un long soupire. Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans cette pièce et il avait réellement envie de se glisser sous ses couvertures avec Castiel à ses côtés. Il voulait dormir collé contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule, les bras du jeune médecin autour de sa taille. Il devait trouver la force de sortir du bar.

\- C'est possible oui … mais on s'en fiche. Je suis avec toi et c'est mon regard qui compte. Le mien et pas celui des autres.

Dean hocha doucement la tête puis poussa un nouveau soupire. Il laissa ensuite Castiel l'aider à se remettre debout. Il avait mal dans les jambes et les muscles de sa cuisse gauche étaient encore entièrement contractés. Mais il était capable de marcher. Tout irait mieux quand il serait enfin chez lui.

\- Tu veux bien me tenir la main ?

Castiel acquiesça aussitôt. Dean prit quelques secondes pour se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage et jeter un coup d'oeil dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il avait les yeux rouges et les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur accumulée. Il faisait peur à voir. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de panique le gagner. Il détourna alors les yeux de son propre reflet et se concentra sur celui de Castiel derrière lui.

\- Je sais ce que tu vois, assura le jeune médecin.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Castiel vint appuyer son menton sur l'épaule du jeune soldat et referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Il était entièrement collé contre lui à présent et cela suffisait à calmer Dean.

\- L'homme que j'aime, souffla finalement le jeune médecin.

C'était une nouvelle fois exactement ce que Dean avait besoin d'entendre. Castiel avait décidément un don pour trouver les mots justes.

\- Et ne t'avise surtout pas d'essayer de me persuader du contraire parce que je suis le plus lucide de nous deux. Et un jour … un jour, je peux te promettre que tu me croiras.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration puis se tourna pour faire face à Castiel. Il resta collé contre lui, désireux de prolonger le contact aussi longtemps que possible.

\- Merci.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis un sur son front et sur chacune de ses joues. Il recula ensuite et saisit la main du jeune soldat. Il la serra dans la sienne avant de le guider vers la sortie. Ils franchirent la porte lentement, Dean ayant quelques difficultés à marcher sans boiter.

Dans le bar, les clients semblaient absorbés par leurs conversations et ne firent pas immédiatement attention à eux. Mais quand ils commencèrent à traverser la salle, les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Dean. Ce dernier fit un effort pour ne pas y prêter attention. Il savait ce que la plupart pensait. Qu'il était probablement un peu dérangé. Faible. Qu'il avait perdu la tête. Il pouvait lire de la curiosité sur certains visages, de la moquerie sur d'autres. Mais le pire était la pitié qu'il lisait sur la plupart. Celle qu'on adressait à un homme qu'on savait mal en point. Un homme qu'on croyait incapable de se comporter normalement mais qu'on excusait uniquement parce qu'il avait un problème. Dean avait envie de leur dire qu'il n'était pas fou. Qu'il n'était pas malade. Qu'il était juste convalescent et qu'il irait mieux. Il avait envie de leur donner rendez vous dans quelques mois pour le leur prouver à tous. Il avait envie de crier qu'il avait combattu pour leur pays. Qu'il avait sauvé des vies. Mais il doutait que cela change quoi que ce soit.

A la place, il tourna le visage vers Castiel et se concentra sur le sourire qu'il lui adressait. Il laissa le jeune médecin passer son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Il posa même sa tête sur son épaule. Quitte à se donner en spectacle, il allait le faire bien. Il préférait que les gens présents autour d'eux parlent de son homosexualité plutôt que de sa crise de panique ou de son état psychologique.

\- Je t'aime, murmura t-il contre le cou de Castiel.

Ce dernier s'arrêta alors en plein milieu du bar pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ils entendirent quelqu'un siffler non loin d'eux mais Dean s'en fichait. Il rendit son baiser à Castiel avant de se séparer de lui et de le suivre à l'extérieur. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou et il s'immobilisa une seconde pour en profiter.

\- Tu veux attendre ici que j'aille chercher la voiture ? Demanda le jeune médecin.

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt. Il avait mal dans la jambe mais il se sentait capable de marcher encore un peu. Il se remit en route pour le prouver. Castiel lui reprit la main et marcha à ses côtés. Une fois installé dans la voiture, Dean se tourna vers son petit ami.

\- Je sais que je ne vais pas forcément bien pour le moment mais je vais faire des efforts. Pour toi, je me sens capable de tout. Tu n'en as peut être pas conscience mais tu es ce qui me pousse à me battre à présent. Tomber amoureux de toi est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis ma blessure. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser m'échapper.

Castiel lui sourit à nouveau avant de mettre le contact.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit … pas sans toi. Et peu importe ce que les gens en penseront. C'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde hein ?

\- Toi et moi, confirma Dean.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur la cuisse de Castiel et se concentra sur l'extérieur alors que le jeune médecin quittait leur place de parking pour rejoindre la route. Dean avait conscience qu'il n'avait obtenu qu'un répit de courte durée. Ses doutes referaient inévitablement surface. Ils ne disparaitraient pas comme par magie. Mais à cet instant précis, il était convaincu de pouvoir les combattre. C'était plus difficile que d'affronter une armée déterminée à le tuer. C'était plus dur que de se retrouver sur le champ de bataille. Car cette fois, l'ennemi était invisible et quelque part à l'intérieur de la tête du jeune soldat. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait vaincre d'une balle en pleine tête. C'était sans nul doute le plus dur combat qu'il aurait à mener. Mais avec Castiel à ses côtés, il était armé pour gagner. Dean ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait besoin de quelques semaines ou de plusieurs années. Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire de faux espoir. Il préférait de loin être conscient de l'étendue des dégâts avant de chercher à les réparer un à un. Son cœur et son esprit étaient en chantier. Mais il avait à présent les outils pour se reconstruire. L'amour que Castiel avait pour lui et celui que le jeune soldat avait pour son petit ami était la meilleure des armes. La seule dont il avait réellement besoin. Il se sentait accepté. Il se sentait soutenu. Il allait devoir se concentrer sur l'image de lui même que Castiel lui renvoyait avant de parvenir à accepter celle que lui percevait. Et le temps finissait par guérir toutes les blessures. Ca n'avait jamais été aussi vrai pour le jeune soldat.


	37. Le temps des adieux

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici le 37ème chapitre. On approche vraiment de la fin cette fois.**

**Et il est temps pour Dean d'affronter ses propres blessures et de prendre les choses en main. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel est là pour l'aider à aller mieux.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Merci pour vos messages**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Soldier's poem de Muse**

**Chapitre 37 : Le temps des adieux**

_« D'être hanté par mes vieilles obsessions, cela me rassure. Mieux vaut un cauchemar apprivoisé que la blessure à vif d'un souvenir récent »_

_Daniel Sernine_

Castiel n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Après avoir quitté le bar avec Dean et rejoint son appartement, il avait aidé le jeune soldat à prendre une douche rapide puis l'avait installé confortablement sous les couvertures. Il lui avait longuement massé la cuisse gauche pour soulager ses muscles en lui parlant de tout et de rien. D'un futur prochain où tout irait mieux pour eux deux.

Quand Dean fut enfin endormi, Castiel s'installa à côté de lui. Le jeune soldat avait un bras passé sous son oreiller et son autre main posée entre eux sur le matelas. Il était installé sur son côté droit et semblait confortable. Son visage était détendu et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il semblait apaisé. Pour quiconque le verrait ainsi, il serait probablement impossible de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

La crise d'angoisse qu'il avait fait au bar était prévisible. Castiel s'en voulait de ne pas avoir deviné qu'elle interviendrait. Il aurait du se méfier. Il aurait du demander à Meg et Balthazar de venir rencontrer son petit ami chez lui. Dans un lieu qu'il connaissait et où il n'y aurait pas des dizaines d'inconnus. Des regards à affronter.

Castiel savait combien Dean avait des difficultés à accepter sa nouvelle apparence. Le reflet du miroir et ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux des gens qui devinaient son handicap. Il avait beau faire des progrès au quotidien, il n'en était pas moins fragile. Il avait besoin de temps. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassure. Castiel avait manqué à sa tâche mais il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Il aurait probablement du dormir mais il n'était pas fatigué. Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse et il se posait trop de questions pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à ce que Meg et Balthazar avaient dit. A ce qu'ils avaient laissé sous entendre.

Castiel savait que sa relation avec Dean les surprenait. Qu'ils avaient du mal à comprendre qu'il puisse être tombé amoureux du demi frère d'Adam. Il avait toutefois espéré obtenir leur soutien immédiatement. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils finiraient par accepter cette relation. Il était toutefois surpris qu'ils n'en aient pas été capables sur le coup. Il leur en voulait. Il avait accepté leurs excuses mais il les jugeait responsables de l'état dans lequel Dean s'était retrouvé ensuite.

Il y avait encore tellement de travail à faire pour que le jeune soldat aille réellement mieux que Castiel ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas pour autant. Il se sentait capable de l'aider. Il se sentait suffisamment fort et suffisamment amoureux pour le guérir.

Cela en valait la peine. Peu importait les efforts qu'il aurait à fournir, il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il aimerait plus encore Dean après. Ses sentiments ne changeraient pas au moment où il redeviendrait l'ancien lui. Car Castiel en avait eu un aperçu en discutant avec Jason. Le jeune soldat était vraiment lui même quand ils échangeaient des messages. Sous le couvert de l'anonymat, il s'était livré avec sincérité et s'était autorisé à redevenir celui que sa blessure l'avait empêché d'être jusque là.

Castiel était tombé amoureux de Jason avant d'aimer Dean et cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il continuerait à l'aimer quand le jeune soldat serait enfin guéri.

Ce serait probablement long et difficile. Il y aurait inévitablement des hauts et des bas. Des disputes. Des moments de doute. Castiel allait devoir s'accrocher et espérer que Dean en fasse de même. Ensemble, ils étaient capables de tout. Mais ils ne devaient surtout pas baisser les bras.

Castiel posa sa main sur la joue de Dean et caressa sa pommette du bout du doigt durant de longues secondes. Il aimait le visage du jeune soldat. Il aimait la couleur de ses yeux, les tâches de rousseur qui étaient parsemées sur son nez et ses joues et l'épaisseur de ses lèvres. Il aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder. Il doutait de pouvoir s'en lasser.

Dean était parfait. Et Castiel était triste de voir qu'il n'en avait pas conscience. Car en plus des doutes que le jeune soldat avait sur son physique, il en avait également sur tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était. Il ne se jugeait pas suffisamment courageux, pas suffisamment intelligent et pas suffisamment intéressant. Il n'avait pas idée qu'il était totalement fascinant. Que Castiel voyait son âme avant tout et qu'il était tombé amoureux de la lumière qui semblait émaner de lui en permanence. Il était tombé amoureux de son courage et de sa force. De tout ce qui faisait de lui un héros.

Castiel aurait aimé avoir les mots pour le lui faire comprendre mais il ne savait pas comment commencer. Comment rassurer son petit ami sans pour autant lui donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas capable de s'en sortir seul. Dean tenait beaucoup à son indépendance. Et Castiel ne voulait pas la lui retirer. Il aimait que le jeune soldat soit fort. Qu'il soit courageux et solide. Il aimait l'idée qu'il soit un héros.

Castiel sourit faiblement en posant sa main sur la joue de Dean. Il la caressa du bout du pouce lentement. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de compter une à une les tâches de rousseur qui étaient parsemées sur ses pommettes. Il aurait aimé tenter de les relier les unes avec les autres pour voir le dessin qu'elles formeraient ensuite. Il était fasciné par elles. Fasciné par la teintes plus foncées qu'elles prenaient avec le soleil. Il y avait tellement de choses à regarder sur le visage de Dean que Castiel savait qu'il pourrait passer sa vie à l'observer sans jamais se lasser. Il espérait sincèrement en avoir l'occasion. Même s'il devrait finir par dormir à un moment ou à un autre.

Le jeune docteur laissa son regard vagabonder sur le reste de son corps que la couette couvrait seulement à moitié. Il était torse nu et Castiel fut distrait pendant une seconde par la musculature du jeune soldat. Il plissa les yeux et observa les cicatrices que Dean tenait de sa vie passée. Celles qui témoignaient des épreuves qu'il avait endurées dans son travail. Elles ne le défiguraient pas plus que sa jambe gauche. Bien au contraire. Adam en avait lui aussi. Il les assumait pleinement. Il ne cherchait jamais à se cacher. Et Castiel avait pris le temps de les embrasser une à une. Il ferait la même chose avec Dean un jour. Si le jeune soldat lui en donnait l'occasion.

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula mais après un long moment durant lequel le jeune médecin observa le torse de son petit ami, Dean poussa un gémissement et tourna doucement le visage en fronçant les sourcils. Castiel devina aussitôt que le jeune soldat faisait un cauchemar. Il avait également une vague idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Il revivait probablement son accident encore et encore. Revoyait ses hommes mourir sous ses yeux. Castiel avait envie de le réveiller. Mais il était comme statufié. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'assister impuissant à sa souffrance.

Dean poussa un nouveau gémissement et quand Castiel tendit l'oreille, il put discerner le mot qu'il répétait encore et encore.

\- Non, non, non, non …

Le jeune soldat bougeait à présent, se tordant dans tous les sens comme pour échapper à des mains invisibles qui tentaient de l'attraper. Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir plus longtemps. Il se redressa et saisit son petit ami par les épaules.

\- Dean, réveille toi s'il te plait.

Le jeune soldat ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il continuait de remuer sur le lit en gémissant.

\- Désolé, je suis … je suis désolé, disait il à présent d'une voix tremblante.

Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il secoua un peu plus fortement Dean pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne supportait pas de l'entendre s'excuser pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Pour la mort d'hommes et de femmes qu'il avait tout fait pour protéger. Dean n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir mais il se sentait coupable. Et Castiel savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait vécu la même chose à la mort d'Adam.

\- Dean, tout va bien, tu es avec moi mais j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles ! Cria le jeune médecin.

Dean continua de se débattre durant quelques secondes avant de pousser un cri horrible qui brisa le cœur de Castiel. Il ouvrit ensuite brutalement les yeux. Mais le jeune soldat savait qu'il ne le voyait pas. Savait qu'il n'était pas encore totalement sorti de son cauchemar. Il avait le regard voilé et il semblait chercher quelque chose dans la pièce. Un danger. Une menace. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de le rassurer mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Dean posa finalement les yeux sur lui et poussa un nouveau cri avant d'abattre son poing dans la figure de son petit ami. Castiel bascula en arrière sous la force de l'impact. Il presse une main contre sa joue en tentant de se relever. Devant lui, Dean tentait de prendre la fuite. Il ne semblait plus se souvenir qu'il lui manquait une jambe. Qu'il ne pouvait pas courir ou marcher sans l'aide de ses béquilles ou de sa prothèse. Il oublia alors la douleur qui irradiait dans sa joue pour tenter de le retenir. Mais Dean lui échappa sans trop de problèmes. Il avait beau être blessé, il avait toujours les mêmes réflexes qu'à l'époque où il était soldat. Il roula jusqu'au bord du lit puis tenta de se relever. Pendant une seconde, il tint debout sur une seule jambe. Mais quand il essaya de faire un pas en avant, il chuta lourdement sur le côté. Castiel l'appela aussitôt en se relevant à son tour.

Il avait affreusement mal dans la joue et sa tête tournait mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ses blessures. L'essentiel était de vérifier que Dean allait bien. Qu'il ne s'était pas blessé dans sa chute.

Castiel contourna le lit et s'immobilisa quand il vit le jeune soldat allongé par terre. Il ne semblait pas avoir perdu connaissance mais tout son corps tremblait violemment. Il était en position foetale, sa jambe gauche appuyée contre sa droite. Castiel se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas vraiment si le jeune soldat avait conscience à présent de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. S'il avait totalement échappé au cauchemar qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il préférait se montrer prudent. Il se fichait que Dean le frappe à nouveau. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que son petit ami se blesse en tentant quoi que ce soit.

\- Dean, c'est moi … c'est Castiel. On est chez toi à Chicago. Tu n'es plus en Irak … tout va bien, murmura t-il pour tenter d'atteindre Dean sans le brusquer.

Le jeune soldat laissa alors échapper un long sanglot et Castiel sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau. Il y avait tellement de souffrance chez le jeune soldat. Il l'avait toujours su mais il n'en avait pas été témoin jusque là. Et c'était atroce. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

\- Dean, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune soldat hocha vaguement la tête sans parler. Castiel sut alors qu'il pouvait entrer en action sans courir de risques. Il contourna son petit ami puis se pencha pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il ne semblait pas blessé. Mais Castiel refusait de se contenter d'une vérification rapide. Le jeune soldat était tombé lourdement sur le côté et ses blessures pouvaient ne pas être visibles pour le moment. Le plus prudent aurait été de l'emmener à l'hôpital mais il était évident que Dean refuserait. Castiel allait devoir l'examiner lui même et espérer que cela suffise.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Dean secoua la tête mais ne dit rien à nouveau. Il sanglotait toujours. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses poings serrés. Castiel savait qu'il cherchait à fuir son regard. Parce qu'il avait honte de ce qui venait de se passer. Parce qu'il avait peur que son petit ami lui en veuille. Mais Castiel n'était pas en colère. Loin de là. Il était juste inquiet.

\- Tu peux te redresser ? Je vais t'aider à te remettre sur lit.

Dean hocha à nouveau la tête en guise de réponse. Castiel ne le força pas à parler. Il devait lui laisser le temps. Il était frustré par son silence mais il savait que c'était la seule façon que le jeune soldat avait de se protéger de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait encore besoin de nier et Castiel refusait de le confronter à la réalité de force. Même s'il allait devoir lui dire certaines choses afin de l'aider à avancer.

Le jeune médecin aida son petit ami à s'asseoir puis passa ses bras autour de son torse. Il eut quelques difficultés à le relever – Dean était plus lourd que lui et un poids mort qui ne coopérait pas – mais il finit par réussir à l'asseoir sur le lit. Il lui attrapa ensuite la jambe droite et le rallongea confortablement sur le matelas. Dean avait toujours les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était saccadée et il continuait de sangloter. Mais il semblait être un peu plus calme à présent. Comme résigné.

\- Est-ce tu t'es cogné la tête ? Demanda Castiel.

\- Cas, souffla alors Dean.

Sa voix était rauque et remplie de larmes. Mais il parlait enfin et c'était une bonne chose.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? A ta jambe ? Ton dos ? J'ai besoin de savoir, expliqua Castiel qui refusait d'abandonner son examen.

Il avait besoin de savoir que son petit ami allait bien physiquement avant de se préoccuper de son état mental. Dean sembla le comprendre puisqu'il finit par lui répondre.

\- Non, je … ça va mais .. je suis … je me suis cogné le bras … le coude. Ce n'est pas grave … Cas … je suis tellement … je suis désolé, bafouilla le jeune soldat.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement et attrapa le bras de son petit ami pour regarder son coude. Il y avait déjà le début d'un hématome sur l'articulation mais elle ne semblait pas fracturée. Dean avait eu de la chance. Il aurait pu se blesser sérieusement en tombant. Et Castiel était conscient que ce qui venait de se passer risquait fortement de se reproduire dans l'avenir. Ils n'auraient peut être pas la même chance la prochaine fois. Il devait convaincre Dean de faire quelque chose pour se débarrasser de ses cauchemars. Il pouvait l'aider. Mais il n'était pas suffisamment compétent pour le guérir seul. C'était le rôle d'un psychologue.

\- Ne le sois pas Dean. Tu ne savais pas que c'était moi, assura t-il en relevant les yeux pour regarder son petit ami.

Ce dernier pleurait toujours mais il ne sanglotait plus. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et s'échouaient quelque part sur ses lèvres ou sur son menton. Il faisait peine à voir. Castiel lui relâcha alors le coude et l'attrapa par les joues.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, assura t-il car il savait que c'était exactement ce que Dean pensait à cet instant précis.

Le jeune soldat avait les yeux ouverts mais il ne regardait pas Castiel. Il observa le reste de la chambre par dessus son épaule. Presque comme s'il avait encore besoin de vérifier que personne ne se cachait dans le noir, prêt à les attaquer. Comme s'il était persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité dans son appartement. Castiel n'avait aucune idée précise de ce que Dean avait traversé en Irak le jour de sa blessure. Mais il en avait une vague idée. Il avait entendu des dizaines de soldats lui parler de leurs accidents. Du danger permanent et de leur peur de mourir. Il savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Mais il avait besoin que son petit ami se concentre sur lui pour que ses mots l'atteignent vraiment.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, répéta t-il. Dean … regarde moi.

Le jeune soldat posa alors les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut l'hématome qui se formait sur sa joue. Castiel vit alors la culpabilité s'emparer de lui, chassant tout le reste sur son passage.

\- Je t'ai frappé, constata Dean.

\- Oui mais tu ne savais pas que c'était moi.

Dean ne semblait pas se soucier de ce détail. Il ne voyait que le bleu sur la joue de Castiel. Que le coup qu'il lui avait donné. Il se fichait que tout soit du à son cauchemar. Il s'en voulait et il continuerait de s'en vouloir tant que Castiel n'aurait pas trouvé les mots justes. Le problème était que le jeune médecin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Dean, tu as fait un cauchemar et quand je t'ai réveillé, tu … c'était comme si tu n'étais pas là … comme si tu ne me voyais pas. Tu étais toujours là bas … toujours en danger. Tu as voulu te défendre et je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai même pas vraiment mal. Il va falloir que tu me crois.

Dean secoua la tête puis ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il cherchait de nouveau à fuir Castiel. A fuir la réalité. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

\- Dean, j'ai besoin que tu me parles … j'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce que tu as vu. Tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement et tu n'as pas le droit de me tenir à l'écart … pas maintenant … pas si tu m'aimes.

\- Je t'aime, assura le jeune soldat en rouvrant les yeux.

Castiel n'en doutait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas quand il lisait la sincérité dans le regard de son petit ami. Il sourit faiblement parce que c'était une première étape avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Alors parle moi Dean … parle moi, supplia t-il.

Le jeune soldat hocha la tête pendant quelques secondes avant de se passer une main sur le visage pour effacer les larmes qui continuaient de couler. Castiel lui laissa le temps de retrouver son calme mais ne le quitta pas des yeux pour autant. Il devait garder la connexion. Ne surtout pas perdre l'attention de son petit ami. Ils vivaient un moment capital. Non seulement pour la santé du jeune soldat mais aussi et surtout pour le futur de leur relation.

\- Nous avions des infos avant de partir … on savait que c'était risqué. On avait été prévenu. Mais les ordres … les ordres étaient clairs. On devait sécuriser cette route pour permettre le passage d'un convoi de ravitaillement. Je … j'étais au volant. Gordon, Samandriel et Richie étaient avec moi. Les autres nous suivaient dans un autre véhicule. J'avais pris la tête parce que je … je continuais de penser que c'était une erreur mais on ne discute pas les ordres tu sais … c'est la première chose qu'on nous apprend là bas.

Castiel le savait pour avoir entendu Adam le dire plusieurs fois. Il hocha la tête pour le signifier à son petit ami. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre. Dean prit alors une grande inspiration avant d'expirer lentement par le nez.

\- Je discutais avec Samandriel … on parlait de sa famille et de ce qu'on ferait en rentrant au pays. J'ai vu quelqu'un au bord de la route … vu qu'un autre véhicule arrivait dans notre direction mais je n'ai pas pensé … et ensuite … il y a eu une explosion. La bombe a renversé notre véhicule. J'ai été projeté par le pare-brise. J'ai du perdre connaissance mais quand j'ai rouvert les yeux … quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, il y avait des coups de feu. Des soldats ennemis étaient là pour nous achever mais ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'autre véhicule ont réussi à les abattre. J'entendais des cris et des pleurs et … je voulais … je savais que c'était Samandriel. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de lui. J'ai crié son nom … et … Garth est venu m'aider. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'occupe de moi. Je lui répétais d'aller voir les autres. Je me fichais de me vider de mon sang … je me fichais de mourir. Ma jambe était presque arrachée de mon corps et il y avait un morceau de la carrosserie enfoncé en travers de ma cuisse. Je l'ai supplié de me laisser mourir et de sauver les autres. Il m'a alors dit qu'ils étaient déjà morts. J'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. La suite, tu la connais.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'épreuve que Dean avait traversée quelques mois plus tôt. La souffrance qu'il avait enduré en entendant un de ses hommes hurler et mourir non loin de lui. Il comprenait sa culpabilité. Mais il avait tort. Et il allait devoir le comprendre pour avancer.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour eux Dean, assura t-il.

\- J'aurais du désobéir … suivre mon instinct. J'aurais du … j'étais responsable d'eux. Ils sont morts par ma faute. Et ils reviennent … toutes les nuits, ils sont là. Ils ne me quittent pas.

Castiel s'approcha de Dean et vint appuyer son front contre le sien pour établir un contact plus intime encore. Il savait que le jeune soldat en avait besoin mais qu'il n'oserait pas le demander.

\- Dean, tu as passé sept années à t'entendre répéter qu'il était essentiel de suivre les ordres. Que la désobéissance était répréhensible. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et aucun de tes hommes ne t'en veut … ils sont tous venus te voir à l'hôpital. Ils ne te considéraient pas comme coupable de la mort de tes trois camarades. Pas plus qu'Henriksen ne le pense d'ailleurs. Dean … les gens avec qui tu as servi n'ont que du respect et de l'admiration pour toi. Fais leur confiance sur ce point …

Le jeune soldat avait de nouveau le visage baigné de larmes. Castiel savait qu'il avait besoin de pleurer pour évacuer un peu de la souffrance qu'il gardait enfermée quelque part au plus profond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas la faire disparaître sans l'affronter. C'était une bonne chose qu'il accepte de l'exprimer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'en débarrasser Cas … je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne plus m'en vouloir. Ils étaient … ils étaient ma responsabilité.

\- Et tu as toujours fait en sorte de les protéger mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut prévoir … qu'on ne peut pas éviter. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Dean recula alors son visage pour le prendre dans ses mains. Il laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot et Castiel le laissa faire. Il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux pour lui rappeler qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

\- Je ne te dirais jamais que je sais exactement ce que tu ressens parce que ce serait un mensonge. Mais j'ai moi aussi vécu une longue période de ma vie avec une culpabilité dévorante. Je m'en suis voulu durant cinq années pour la mort d'Adam et … je t'ai entendu me dire que je n'étais pas responsable. Tu m'as également conseillé de lui dire « adieu » … de le laisser partir pour vivre enfin ma vie pleinement. Je pense que ce conseil s'applique à toi autant qu'à moi.

\- Je … je … ne … ne … peux pas, bafouilla Dean aussitôt entre deux sanglots.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment un homme qui avait survécu à l'enfer et affronté des épreuves durant sept années sans jamais faiblir pouvait autant manquer de confiance en lui. Dean était tellement plus fort que ce qu'il croyait. Castiel savait qu'il était capable de surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Il lui suffisait d'y croire.

\- Bien sûr que si tu le peux … Dean … tu ne pourras jamais aller mieux tant que tu n'auras pas accepté de les laisser partir. Ils sont morts … mais toi tu es en vie.

\- Justement, protesta le jeune soldat en retirant ses mains de son visage. Je préférerais être mort à leur place … ils auraient du me laisser me vider de mon sang et sauver Samandriel … Gordon ou Richie. Je … j'étais sergent et j'aurais du mourir.

Castiel souffrait en entendant ces mots. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Dean aurait réellement préféré mourir si cela avait pu sauver ses hommes. Et c'était effrayant. Terrifiant même. Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser tenir de tels propos.

\- Non Dean … tu ne méritais pas de mourir … pas plus que tes hommes ne le méritaient d'ailleurs. Je sais que tu t'en veux d'être en vie … on appelle cela la culpabilité du survivant … mais crois-moi … tu ne trouveras personne pour regretter que tu aies survécu. La mort de tes trois hommes est dramatique mais la tienne l'aurait été tout autant. Ton frère … tes amis … tes camarades … aucun n'aurait été soulagé. J'espère que tu en as conscience. Et je n'aurais pas eu la chance de te connaître …

\- Comment peux tu ne pas penser que je suis un lâche ?

Castiel dut se retenir de soupirer. Il savait bien que Dean ne disait pas tout cela pour l'ennuyer. Qu'il pensait réellement toutes ces choses et que ses questions étaient sincères. Mais elles étaient inutiles. Elles ne faisaient pas avancer les choses.

\- Dean, je vais te le dire une dernière fois mais je compte sur toi pour l'enregistrer pour de bon … tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu n'es pas faible non plus. Tu es blessé et fragile ces derniers temps mais cela n'enlève rien à ton courage et à ta force. Tu es … tu es un héros et tout le monde autour de toi le sait … tes hommes le savent également. Il n'y a que toi qui continue à le nier. A l'ignorer et je ne peux pas te forcer à le croire … j'ai besoin que tu fasses un effort sur ce point.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

Castiel déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Tu y arriveras … mais pour cela tu vas avoir besoin d'aide extérieure. Dean … si tu continues comme ça, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais. Je peux t'aider mais tu vas également avoir besoin d'un psychologue … d'un spécialiste. Il est temps pour toi de tirer un trait sur ce qui s'est passé. De laisser tes hommes partir et d'accepter leur mort. Tu ne les oublieras pas … pas plus que je ne pourrais oublier Adam. Mais il faut lâcher prise. Il faut leur dire adieu.

Dean semblait avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour comprendre ce que Castiel lui disait. Il ferma les yeux une seconde puis quand il les rouvrit, il hocha la tête.

\- Je veux bien essayer … je veux … je veux aller mieux, admit il.

C'était tout ce que Castiel pouvait obtenir de lui pour le moment. Il allait devoir s'en contenter. Il sourit à son petit ami puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Il grogna malgré lui quand Dean posa une main sur sa joue blessée. Le jeune soldat le relâcha aussitôt.

\- Je t'ai fait mal, souffla t-il.

\- Je m'en fiche, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

Il guida ensuite Dean pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit et s'installa au dessus de lui, entre ses jambes. Il savait exactement ce dont son petit ami avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il avait besoin de preuves. Besoin de sentir que Castiel n'avait pas changé d'avis le concernant. Qu'il continuait de l'aimer et n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir. Il ne voyait qu'un moyen d'y arriver.

Il embrassa le jeune soldat avec passion tout en glissant une de ses mains le long de son ventre. Dean répondit au baiser et referma ses bras dans le dos de son petit ami pour le garder contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes mais quand Castiel sentit l'érection de Dean presser contre sa hanche, il se décida à passer la vitesse supérieure. Il se remit sur les genoux et attrapa le rebord du boxer de son petit ami. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et le lui retira lentement. Dean avait sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents et ses bras le long de son corps, les poings serrés. Castiel se déshabilla à son tour rapidement avant de se réinstaller sur le jeune soldat.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et fut satisfait de sentir la jambe droite du jeune soldat se refermer autour de sa taille. Castiel déposa alors des baisers dans son cou puis le long de son torse. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent son nombril. Il le contourna et s'intéressa longuement aux os de ses hanches. Il attrapa ensuite son sexe dans sa main et referma ses lèvres autour. Dean se tendit brusquement et poussa un long gémissement. Castiel avait perdu l'habitude mais il fit son maximum pour faire les choses bien. Il avait du mal à respirer par le nez tout en bougeant la tête et quand le sexe de Dean heurta le fond de sa gorge, il dut se retenir de tousser. Le jeune soldat du le sentir. Il lui attrapa le cou et le força à reculer. Il l'attira ensuite à lui.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Cas … s'il te plait.

Le jeune médecin hocha la tête puis se redressa à nouveau sur les genoux. Il posa les jambes de Dean sur ses cuisses et attendit que le jeune soldat lui tende une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il ne voulait pas savoir depuis quand il l'avait ou pourquoi il l'avait acheté. Peu importait les hommes qui avaient connus Dean avant lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui comptaient. Castiel aspergea ses doigts de liquide puis en introduisit un à l'intérieur de son petit ami. Il rencontra une légère résistance mais ne s'arrêta pour autant. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait et ajouta un deuxième doigt après quelques secondes. Dean arqua alors le dos quand les doigts de Castiel effleurèrent sa prostate et le jeune médecin accéléra sensiblement son rythme. Il ajouta son annulaire pour parfaire la préparation avant de reculer sa main et de se positionner correctement entre les jambes de son petit ami.

Il garda une nouvelle fois les yeux rivés dans ceux de Dean quand il le pénétra enfin. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune soldat lui échappe. Qu'il se réfugie quelque part dans sa tête où Castiel ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Il voulait être sûr qu'il était là avec lui. Qu'il prenait du plaisir et qu'il comprenait le message que le jeune médecin tentait de lui transmettre. « Je t'aime ». « Je t'admire ». « Je ne te quitterais jamais ». « Tu peux compter sur moi ». C'était autant de phrases que Castiel ne prononçait pas mais qu'il tentait de faire comprendre à son petit ami avec chaque mouvements de ses hanches, chaque baisers dans son cou ou sur sa bouche. Dean semblait enfin entendre ce qu'il lui disait même s'il ne prononçait pas les mots. Il était plus réceptif à cet instant précis que si le jeune médecin lui avait tenu un long discours.

Castiel continua d'aller et venir à l'intérieur du jeune homme sans chercher à changer de rythme ou à atteindre l'orgasme. Il aurait aimé que cela puisse durer des heures entières. Il ne se lasserait jamais de sentir le corps de Dean l'accueillir en lui … de le sentir l'agripper pour ne pas le laisser lui échapper. Il était accroc aux sensations que le jeune soldat lui procurait. Et à cet instant précis, leurs fantômes respectifs n'existaient plus. Il n'y avait plus d'ex petit ami … de camarades d'armes … Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

\- Cas … Castiel, gémit Dean.

Le jeune médecin hocha la tête en accélérant finalement le rythme de ses hanches. Il s'apprêtait à saisir le sexe de Dean pour le masturber en même temps mais il n'en eut pas besoin. A sa grande surprise, le jeune soldat se tendit brusquement, poussa un cri qui résonna autour d'eux et se répandit finalement sur son ventre et son torse sans avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus que de la sensation du sexe de Castiel allant et venant en lui. C'était une grande première pour le jeune médecin et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il s'abandonna à son orgasme sans réellement s'en rendre compte et ferma les yeux. Il eut la sensation que cela durait une éternité.

Quand il fut enfin suffisamment lucide à nouveau, il se laissa tomber sur Dean et l'embrassa dans le cou et sous le menton.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime, souffla t-il contre la peau du jeune soldat.

Ce dernier respirait bruyamment et rapidement mais il ne pleurait plus. Castiel était persuadé à présent que son message était passé.

\- Je t'aime aussi, assura Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel se retira alors de lui et vint s'installer à sa droite. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, se fichant totalement du sperme qui collait à sa peau à présent. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes encore pour apprécier la proximité du jeune soldat. Il pourrait se soucier des détails plus tard.

\- Je vais retourner voir Pamela, déclara alors Dean brusquement.

Castiel releva la tête de son oreiller, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il pensait effectivement qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure solution. Le jeune médecin ne mettait pas en doute les capacités du thérapeute qui suivait son petit ami actuellement. Mais Pamela avait plus d'expérience avec les vétérans. Elle savait exactement comment les aborder et comment les faire parler. C'était la personne idéale pour aider le jeune soldat.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda t-il toutefois.

Il ne voulait pas que son petit ami se sente obligé de le faire pour le satisfaire lui. Il devait être convaincu qu'elle pourrait l'aider et ne pas agir uniquement pour conforter Castiel. Sa thérapie ne pourrait pas fonctionner s'il n'était pas convaincu qu'elle le pouvait.

\- J'en suis sûr, confirma alors Dean en hochant la tête. Rufus est quelqu'un de bien et il est doué mais … il n'a pas … il n'a pas d'expérience dans ce domaine et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui peut me comprendre. De quelqu'un qui a déjà entendu des discours similaires. J'ai besoin de Pamela.

\- Elle sera ravie de pouvoir t'aider.

Castiel ne doutait pas une seconde que son amie serait enchantée de le voir revenir. Elle avait très mal vécu son échec avec lui. Elle détestait ne pas réussir à aider un patient. Elle serait soulagée de le voir revenir vers elle.

Le jeune médecin reposa finalement sa tête sur l'oreiller et commença à dessiner des formes aléatoires du bout des doigts sur le ventre de son petit ami. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi en silence mais quand Dean reprit la parole, il commençait tout juste à sentir la fatigue s'emparer de lui.

\- Gordon ne m'aimait pas, déclara le jeune soldat.

Castiel ne dit rien. Il savait que son petit ami avait besoin de parler des trois hommes qu'il avait perdus. Il avait espéré qu'il accepterait de le faire un jour. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela arriverait aussi vite. Il était surpris. Mais il était content de voir qu'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui en parler.

\- Je crois qu'il était jaloux de ma nomination au poste de sergent. Il avait plus d'ancienneté que moi … il aurait pu obtenir ce poste mais il était … je crois qu'il était trop imprévisible pour avoir de telles responsabilités. Il … parfois il me faisait peur. Il aimait son métier mais pas uniquement parce qu'il aimait l'idée de servir son pays … il l'aimait … surtout parce que c'était quelqu'un de violent. Je gardais toujours un œil sur lui. J'avais peur qu'il finisse par perdre les pédales et par commettre une erreur. Mais aujourd'hui je … je réalise qu'il était un soldat exceptionnel. Il avait ses défauts comme tout le monde mais il était courageux et fort. Il me manque.

Castiel hocha la tête pour encourager Dean à poursuivre. Il se sentait honoré d'entendre l'histoire des hommes avec qui Dean s'était battu. Des hommes qui avaient probablement à un moment ou à un autre participé à sa survie. Qui étaient à remercier mais que Castiel n'aurait jamais la chance de rencontrer pour trois d'entre eux.

\- Richie était … il était étrange. Il n'avait rien d'un soldat et plusieurs fois je me suis demandé pourquoi il avait rejoint l'armée. Il me semblait trop faible … trop fragile et incapable de se concentrer plus de quelques minutes. C'était un dragueur invétéré mais je l'ai vu … je l'ai vu se battre avec courage. Il était différent quand il était sur le terrain. Il m'a sauvé la vie une fois … a tiré sur un ennemi que je n'avais pas vu et qui aurait pu m'abattre. Il m'a sauvé la vie et je n'ai jamais réussi à sauver la sienne. Il … les médecins m'ont dit qu'il avait été écrasé par le véhicule. Mort sur le coup. Il n'a pas souffert. Je l'espère …

Castiel pressa ses lèvres contre l'épaule de Dean. Ce n'était pas réellement un baiser. Juste une caresse. Le jeune soldat tourna le visage vers lui et lui sourit tristement. Il semblait soulagé d'être capable de parler des hommes qu'il avait perdus. C'était comme leur rendre un dernier hommage. C'était le début des « adieux » qu'il devait réussir à faire s'il voulait progresser de façon significative.

\- Samandriel … Sam était … c'était mon protégé … je l'aimais vraiment comme un frère. Tout le monde l'aimait à vrai dire. Garth l'avait surnommé Alfie et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi … je n'ai jamais posé la question. Il était jeune et naïf et … il avait tellement de belles idées sur ce que l'armée représentait … sur l'idéal qu'elle défendait. Il n'en voyait pas les travers … pas les défauts et les failles. Il était comme moi au début. Je … j'essayais de le protéger au maximum. Je le gardais en retrait dès que je le pouvais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé. Alors quand on a décidé de traverser ce secteur … quand on est parti en reconnaissance sur cette route, je l'ai laissé monter avec moi pour garder un œil sur lui. C'est ce qui l'a tué. Il … n'est pas mort sur le coup. Il a fait une hémorragie interne. Il a souffert Cas et je l'entendais … je l'entendais pleurer et m'appeler. A la fin, il appelait sa mère. C'était … Sam n'aurait pas du être là. Il n'aurait jamais du s'engager aussi jeune. Il avait toute la vie devant lui. C'est du gâchis … je … je le comprends maintenant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et s'écarta de l'épaule de Dean pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? Demanda t-il.

Le jeune soldat haussa vaguement les épaules.

\- Que j'ai fait erreur … que je me suis trompé. L'armée représentait tout pour moi quand je l'ai rejointe. Je la voyais comme … comme mon père me l'avait décrite. Un groupe de gens se battant pour un idéal … pour défendre la démocratie et la liberté. Des hommes se soutenant mutuellement. Je … je n'imaginais pas une seconde qu'elle pourrait me décevoir. Mais elle n'est pas parfaite. Elle utilise des jeunes hommes et des jeunes femmes totalement aveuglés par leur envie de faire le bien et les laisse mourir à des milliers de kilomètres de leur famille. Les gradés se fichent de nous … des soldats. Nous ne sommes rien de plus que de la chair à canons. Je pense que Sam méritait mieux … je pense qu'il méritait mieux que d'être envoyé dans un endroit dont tout le monde savait qu'il était dangereux. Méritait mieux que de suivre des ordres donnés par des personnes qui ne prennent jamais le moindre risque. Et je crois que je méritais mieux moi aussi … J'ai aimé servir l'armée … mais je vois les choses plus clairement à présent.

Castiel était étonné par le chemin parcouru mentalement par Dean. Il n'exigerait jamais de lui qu'il condamne les choses que l'armée faisait faire à certains soldats. Il ne lui demanderait pas non plus de partager son opinion sur l'inutilité d'envoyer des jeunes tout juste sortis de l'adolescence se faire tuer. Mais il savait que cela viendrait. Dean avait compris que l'armée n'était pas ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Azazel lui avait prouvé que les soldats n'étaient pas tous des frères et des sœurs. Qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des héros.

Castiel se releva alors pour embrasser Dean sur les lèvres. Le jeune soldat se laissa faire, visiblement surpris.

\- C'était pour quoi ? Demanda t-il ensuite, les sourcils froncés.

Castiel lui adressa un large sourire avant de l'embrasser rapidement à nouveau.

\- Juste parce que je t'aime comme un fou … et que je sais quelle chance j'ai de t'avoir à mes côtés.

\- C'est moi qui ai de la chance, assura Dean.

Castiel ne voulait pas débattre sur ce point. C'était inutile. Ils auraient tout le temps de travailler sur le manque flagrant de confiance en lui dont souffrait Dean. Ils finiraient par passer outre tout le reste également. Le jeune médecin appuya son visage contre le torse de Dean et posa sa main au niveau de son cœur pour sentir les battements contre sa paume. Tant qu'il pouvait avoir cela chaque soir et chaque matin, rien ne pourrait plus jamais le détruire.


	38. Thérapie

**Bonjour**

**Voici le 38ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et Dean fait un pas en avant important dans ce chapitre.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent. Vous êtes géniaux. **

**A jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**If we cannot see de Devics**

**Chapitre 38 : Thérapie**

_« Après le verbe « aimer », « aider » est le plus beau verbe du monde »_

_Bertha Von Suttner_

Dean savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il en avait pris conscience depuis un moment déjà. Bien avant de se mettre en couple avec Castiel. Mais il n'avait pas compris l'urgence de la situation avant d'abattre son poing dans la figure de son petit ami en plein milieu de la nuit. Il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer que les choses étaient graves.

Il n'avait plus aucune estime de lui même, manquait de confiance en lui au point de douter de tout ce qu'il faisait ou décidait et il ne parvenait pas à regarder son moignon dans une glace sans ressentir un profond dégoût pour ce qu'il voyait. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Que ce n'était pas sain et qu'il était temps pour lui de faire quelque chose pour changer.

Mais il n'avait pas réalisé que cela avait des conséquences importantes également sur ses proches. Il les avait inquiétés. Les avait empêchés de vivre sans garder un œil sur lui. Et à présent, ses cauchemars avaient un impact direct sur l'homme qui partageait son lit.

Ce n'était acceptable. Dean ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi et il ne pouvait pas imposer cela à Castiel. Il doutait de pouvoir se débarrasser de ses cauchemars facilement. Il les avait depuis son retour. Mais il en connaissait l'origine. Les trois soldats qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Ceux qu'il avait considérés comme des frères et qui étaient morts presque sous ses yeux. Dean pensait constamment à eux. Cela l'empêchait clairement d'avancer.

Et Dean en avait assez de faire du surplace. Assez de ne pas faire des progrès significatifs. Physiquement il allait mieux. Mentalement en revanche, c'était encore en chantier. Il était temps de remédier à tout ça. Temps de corriger le tir.

Dean n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour parler de ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas comment procéder pour admettre ses faiblesses. Il n'aimait pas être vulnérable. On lui avait trop souvent répété que cela le conduirait à se faire tuer. Mais il n'était plus sur le terrain. Il n'était plus un soldat. Il n'avait plus à se protéger d'ennemis armés et déterminés à le tuer. Sa vie n'était plus en danger. Il devait apprendre à accepter qu'il était inutile de se montrer fort tout le temps. Qu'il était parfaitement normal d'être fragile. L'ennemi qu'il devait combattre se trouvait dans sa tête et la bataille ne pouvait être menée que par lui. Il savait toutefois qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver seul. Il avait besoin d'aide extérieure.

Son premier réflexe était de se tourner vers Castiel. Il savait que son petit ami était prêt à tout pour l'aider. Il savait écouter et avait toujours des conseils à lui donner. Etre serré dans ses bras, collé contre lui ou le sentir bouger à l'intérieur de son corps était une thérapie efficace. Mais elle ne suffirait pas.

Ce dont Dean avait besoin avant tout, c'était d'un avis extérieur. D'une personne qualifiée pour l'écouter déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Une personne qui aurait déjà été confronté à ce type de situations et qui pourrait lui donner un avis objectif. La personne dont Dean avait besoin était Pamela Barnes.

La jeune femme avait tenté de lui venir en aide à son retour. Il avait toutefois refusé de saisir la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il n'était pas encore prêt mentalement à admettre ses faiblesses. Il avait parcouru du chemin depuis et il se sentait enfin dans le bon état d'esprit pour entamer une thérapie.

Il voulait aller mieux. Il avait envie de guérir. Il avait toutes les raisons de le faire maintenant. Il avait une famille qui l'aimait, des amis qui tenaient à lui et il avait Castiel. Le jeune médecin avait besoin de lui pour entamer sa propre guérison et Dean refusait de le décevoir. Pour être efficace, il devait aller mieux de son côté. C'était une motivation supplémentaire.

Il savait que leur relation n'était pas ordinaire. Que tout était allé trop vite entre eux. Il avait brûlé beaucoup d'étapes et la relation passée de Castiel et Adam pèserait probablement toujours sur eux. Mais il avait envie de tenter sa chance. Envie de voir si le jeune médecin était l'homme de sa vie. S'ils pouvaient vieillir côte à côte et se rendre mutuellement heureux. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr mais il aimait l'idée.

Dean avait l'obligation d'avancer à présent. Il se sentait toujours terriblement coupable d'avoir laissé mourir ses hommes mais plus encore d'avoir frappé Castiel. Il devait apprendre à se pardonner. Pamela semblait la personne idéale pour l'y aider.

Dean prit donc rendez vous avec elle dès son réveil. La jeune femme avait heureusement un créneau libre dans l'après midi. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à attendre plus longtemps. Il était déterminé à réussir mais il savait qu'il douterait inévitablement avec le temps. C'était un de ses principaux défauts.

Castiel et lui partagèrent une douche peu après son coup de fil durant laquelle ils ne parvinrent pas à garder leurs mains pour eux mêmes. Il était impossible pour Dean de faire quoi que ce soit de plus que quelques caresses debout sur une seule jambe mais ils poursuivirent leurs activités dans la chambre dès qu'il fut évident qu'une douche n'était pas ce dont ils avaient réellement besoin. Ils rejoignirent alors la chambre et Dean prit place sur le lit, Castiel entre ses jambes. Il encouragea le jeune médecin à lui faire l'amour. Ce que son petit ami accepta aussitôt. Il prit son temps pour le préparer, remplaçant ses doigts par sa langue au bout de quelques minutes. Dean poussa un long gémissement avant d'attirer Castiel à lui pour qu'il s'installe entre ses cuisses. Quand le jeune médecin le pénétra doucement, il se força à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était ce qu'il voulait avoir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir entier et complet en attendant de parvenir à accepter que sa jambe ne soit plus là.

Le jeune soldat n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps cela dura. Mais quand il jouit – une nouvelle fois sans que Castiel ait besoin de le toucher – il eut la sensation que son corps s'embrasa pendant une éternité. Il sentit son petit ami se tendre en lui avant d'atteindre l'orgasme à son tour. Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre ensuite, sans parler. Dean finit par attraper la main de Castiel pour déposer un baiser sur le dessus. Puis ils s'accordèrent quelques heures de sommeil de plus avant de devoir se lever pour de bon.

Ils reprirent une douche rapide – séparément cette fois – avant de prendre le petit déjeuner sur le canapé. C'était domestique et naturel et Dean se sentait incroyablement bien en compagnie de Castiel. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir avant de parler ou de se poser des dizaines de questions sur les choses qu'il pouvait ou non faire. Il avait enfin la sensation d'être qui il était sans jugement et sans reproches. Castiel avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Et si Dean parvenait à ne plus penser au coup qu'il lui avait donné la veille, il avait réellement la sensation d'être dans une relation comme toutes les autres. Une relation qui pourrait lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Qui pourrait le rendre heureux. Bien sûr avant d'atteindre cet objectif, il devait aller mieux.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais n'évoquèrent à aucun moment le rendez vous de Dean avec Pamela. Il était évident que Castiel viendrait avec lui. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'en débattre. Le jeune médecin avait besoin d'entendre ce que son petit ami dirait. Besoin de parler également. Et ils n'auraient jamais la force de le faire séparément.

La matinée était bien avancée quand ils eurent finis de manger. Dean s'isola ensuite pour passer un coup de fil à son frère. Il lui raconta les évènements récents et le développement de sa relation avec Castiel. Sam ne sembla pas surpris de l'entendre. Après tout, il avait été mis au courant des sentiments de son frère pour son ancien médecin. Il le félicita d'avoir eu le courage de lui dire, assura qu'il castrerait Castiel personnellement s'il lui faisait du mal avant de l'encourager à son tour à aller voir Pamela. Dean le remercia avant de prendre de ses nouvelles et de lui demander de saluer Jess de sa part. Il appela ensuite Charlie et lui fit le même topo. La jeune femme sembla réellement heureuse pour lui. Dean avait pensé qu'elle aurait quelques réticences mais elle semblait avoir changé d'avis sur Castiel. Le jeune soldat ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. L'avis de sa meilleure amie avait une grande importance pour lui. Et il tenait à ce que sa relation soit approuvée par elle.

Une fois ses coups de fils passés, Dean rejoignit Castiel. Ils s'installèrent devant la télévision pour regarder une émission de décoration pour laquelle Dean avait développé une fascination durant ses journées à ne rien faire. Il ignora les remarques désobligeantes de Castiel et se contenta d'admirer l'animateur qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver incroyablement séduisant. Quand il le dit à son petit ami, ce dernier grimaça avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Dean se laissa faire sans résister. Il aimait assez l'idée que Castiel soit jaloux. Cela ne faisait que prouver une nouvelle fois qu'il avait réellement des sentiments pour lui.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement puis quand il fut l'heure de partir voir Pamela, Castiel proposa de conduire le jeune soldat. Ce dernier avait toujours des difficultés à accepter d'être conduit à tous ses rendez vous mais puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, il accepta avec un sourire. Il rêvait du jour où il pourrait reprendre le volant de sa voiture et entendre enfin à nouveau le bruit du moteur autour de lui. Il ne savait pas si cela serait possible un jour. Mais il aimait assez l'idée.

L'hôpital était bondé à l'heure où ils arrivèrent. Des patients attendaient dans la salle d'attente en passant le temps avec un magasine ou avec un café. Certains semblait perdre patience. D'autres paraissaient calmes et résignés. Dean détestait les hôpitaux. Il n'aimait pas l'odeur et l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Il se sentait oppressé dans cet endroit. Regardé et jugé. Comme si les gens autour de lui cherchaient à savoir si son état était pire que le leur. Uniquement parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'être rassurés. Dean ignora les regards tournés dans sa direction et suivit Castiel en silence jusqu'au bureau de Pamela.

La jeune femme les attendait assise sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait toujours. Elle avait un dossier dans les mains – sans doute celui de Dean – et une tasse de café posée devant elle. Elle semblait concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait. Mais sa tenue n'avait rien de conventionnel. Rien chez elle ne laissait à penser qu'elle était un médecin. Elle ressemblait plus à une groupie qu'à une psychologue. Pour Dean, c'était une bonne chose. Il serait probablement plus à l'aise si la personne à qui il s'adressait n'était pas stricte, sérieuse et froide. S'il avait été hétéro, il aurait probablement tenté de séduire Pamela. Mais il était irrémédiablement gay et totalement amoureux d'un autre.

Castiel salua sa collègue pour attirer son attention et Dean se contenta de lui adresser un petit signe de la main quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il s'installa sur le canapé en face d'elle sans attendre qu'elle l'invite à le faire et se sentit soulagé quand Castiel prit place à côté de lui. Il lui attrapa aussitôt la main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Il se fichait de ce que Pamela pouvait en penser. Il avait besoin d'un contact physique avec son petit ami pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Pour que les mauvais souvenirs ne lui fassent pas perdre pied. Castiel était sa planche de salut et s'il voulait ne pas oublier où il se trouvait, il devait le sentir contre lui.

\- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que la situation n'est pas vraiment … orthodoxe. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir deux personnes à la fois mais … commença Pamela en souriant.

\- Cas reste, la coupa Dean aussitôt. J'ai besoin de lui.

Le jeune soldat savait que cela trahissait sa vulnérabilité. Mais il était ici pour ouvrir son cœur et dire toutes les choses qu'il avait refusé de dire jusque là. Il finirait forcément par se montrer fragile. Il était inutile de jouer un rôle ici.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire de partir. J'allais simplement vous demander si vous étiez sûr de vouloir parler devant lui mais puisque vous venez de répondre à ma question, inutile que je vous la pose n'est ce pas ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il sentit le pouce de Castiel caresser le dessus de sa main et il poussa un long soupire de soulagement. Devant lui, Pamela referma son dossier et le posa sur la table basse entre eux.

\- Parfait … nous pouvons commencer alors. Dean … qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir me voir aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune soldat n'avait pas réellement expliqué son geste au téléphone au moment où il avait pris rendez vous. La question était légitime. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

\- Castiel et moi sommes … nous … depuis quelques jours, nous sommes en couple, expliqua t-il le plus calmement possible.

Pamela souriait toujours. Elle ne les jugeait pas. Dean se força à soutenir son regard même s'il mourrait d'envier de poser ses yeux sur Castiel et de ne plus regarder ailleurs jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Ca aurait été contreproductif et il le savait. Il devait apprendre à affronter le regard des autres et ne pas se réfugier automatiquement derrière son petit ami.

\- Je suis amoureux de lui et il … je pense qu'il est amoureux de moi lui aussi.

\- Je le suis, confirma Castiel d'une voix forte.

Dean sourit faiblement avant d'enchaîner.

\- Cette relation est … c'est une surprise pour moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à retomber amoureux et j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche mais … il y a encore des choses qui m'empêchent de la vivre à fond. Des … souvenirs. Je … je fais des cauchemars régulièrement et la nuit dernière … je l'ai frappé.

Pamela fronça les sourcils et posa les yeux sur Castiel. Dean savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant précis. Le bleu sur la joue du jeune médecin ne pouvait pas être ignoré. Le jeune soldat s'empressa de s'expliquer.

\- Je ne voulais pas le frapper mais … j'étais persuadé … quand il a tenté de me réveiller, j'étais persuadé qu'il me voulait du mal … que c'était mon ennemi. Je … je ne veux pas lui faire du mal … je ne veux plus passer mes nuits à revoir mes anciens hommes mourir sous mes yeux et je veux … je veux juste pouvoir vivre ma vie normalement.

Pamela hocha la tête en se concentrant à nouveau sur lui. Dean aurait aimé l'entendre dire que les choses s'arrangeraient rapidement et qu'elle avait une solution miracle pour lui. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi simple et il le savait.

\- Dean, la culpabilité que vous ressentez est parfaitement normale. Vous avez perdus trois de vos hommes et vous vous sentez responsable. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais inquiète. Mais je sais que c'est quelque chose de difficile à supporter. Et ce sera probablement difficile également à combattre. Mais vous pouvez y arriver si vous acceptez d'y mettre du votre.

Le jeune soldat hocha aussitôt la tête.

\- Je veux aller mieux, affirma t-il.

Castiel lui serra alors un peu plus fortement la main. Dean avait fait un choix et il était déterminé à s'y tenir. Il voulait guérir. Il voulait le faire pour l'homme extraordinaire qui se trouvait à côté de lui mais aussi et surtout pour lui même. C'était une première. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à lui avant. Quand il était plus jeune, il faisait passer l'intérêt de Sam avant le sien. Avec Michael, il avait toujours pensé que le bien être de son petit ami était plus important que tout le reste. Il s'était toujours mis de côté. Mais à présent, il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour lui. De se montrer égoïste pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Et vous irez mieux Dean. Je peux vous le garantir. Le fait que vous soyez là prouve votre détermination et c'est sans nul doute l'étape la plus importante. Je suis contente que vous me fassiez confiance et je peux vous garantir que je suis la meilleure dans mon domaine. Mais je veux que vous soyez conscient que ce ne sera pas facile. Il y aura des hauts et des bas. Parfois, vous perdrez confiance. Mais je vous fais une promesse. Vous allez vous en sortir.

Dean aimait ce qu'il entendait. Pamela semblait totalement sûre d'elle. Et le jeune soldat savait qu'elle ne disait pas ça uniquement pour le rassurer. Ou pour satisfaire Castiel. Elle avait vraiment envie de l'aider. Et elle se sentait capable de le faire. Dean avait pris la bonne décision en venant.

\- Je sais que ce ne sera pas simple mais je veux y arriver, assura t-il alors.

Pamela acquiesça puis se leva de son fauteuil pour leur servir du café. Dean accepta sa tasse avec un sourire alors que Castiel remerciait la jeune femme verbalement. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant que Pamela ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Commencez par me parler de votre cauchemar.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration puis ferma les yeux une seconde. Il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait si Castiel n'avait pas été à ses côtés. Il aurait eu trop peur de se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Peur de perdre contact avec la réalité. Mais la main de Castiel dans la sienne l'empêcherait de perdre pied et il n'avait pas peur.

\- C'est toujours le même à quelques détails près … le plus souvent, je suis dans le désert Irakien et je suis seul. J'entends des coups de feu et quand je me dirige en direction du bruit, je vois mes hommes se faire tuer un à un. Ils m'accusent tous de les avoir laissé mourir. Puis ensuite, je réalise généralement que je suis blessé. Ma jambe saigne et je ne peux plus bouger. Les soldats ennemis sont autour de moi mais ils refusent de m'achever. Ils me regardent agoniser en me disant que c'est mon châtiment. C'est généralement là que je me réveille.

C'était la première fois qu'il décrivait son cauchemar avec autant de précision. Castiel était tendu à côté de lui. Dean savait qu'il n'était pas en colère mais qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Pamela, quant à elle, avait les yeux fixés sur le jeune soldat quand il la regarda à nouveau.

\- Vous avez perdu trois hommes lors de cette opération n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Les autres s'en sont sortis indemnes ? Demanda Pamela ensuite.

\- Garth a été blessé légèrement mais il va bien. Les autres n'avaient que des égratignures.

Pamela épousseta alors son jean durant quelques secondes alors que Dean tournait rapidement le visage vers Castiel. Comme il s'y était attendu, le jeune médecin avait les yeux qui brillaient et le visage tendu. Il était pâle. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de partir.

\- Vous les avez revus depuis ? Demanda finalement Pamela, arrachant Dean à sa contemplation.

Le jeune soldat reporta alors son attention sur elle.

\- Garth est venu me voir à l'hôpital plusieurs fois. J'ai régulièrement de ses nouvelles mais il a été déployé à l'étranger à nouveau et il est difficile de rester en contact parfois. Ed et Harry ont quitté l'armée. Je crois que l'accident les a … il les a sérieusement perturbés. Mais ils m'écrivent encore parfois. Je sais qu'ils vont mieux. Pour les autres, ils ont tous repris du service. Jodie m'a appelé il y a quelques semaines. Ruby m'a envoyé une lettre et …

\- Tous s'inquiètent pour vous et ont choisi de rester en contact, le coupa Pamela.

Dean ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir mais il hocha tout de même la tête pour le lui confirmer. La jeune femme sourit alors en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Pensez vous qu'ils l'auraient fait s'ils vous avaient jugé responsable de la mort de vos trois hommes ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question avant de réaliser à quel point Pamela avait été habile. Il ne pouvait que répondre par la négative.

\- Je suppose que non.

\- On peut alors en déduire sans trop se tromper qu'aucun de vos hommes ne vous en veut pour ce qui est arrivé. Qu'ils ne vous considèrent pas comme responsable. Qu'ils continuent d'avoir du respect pour vous.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau.

\- Sans doute.

Pamela reprit alors son dossier sur la table avant de l'ouvrir et de le parcourir rapidement des yeux.

\- Pouvez vous me parler des hommes que vous avez perdus ?

Dean était surpris qu'elle n'insiste pas sur le fait que ses anciens camarades ne lui en voulaient pas avant de changer ainsi de sujet. Il supposait qu'elle voulait le voir réaliser les choses par lui même sans avoir besoin de les lui répéter encore et encore. C'était probablement une technique classique. Il ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait avec lui. Il l'espérait.

\- Gordon n'était pas … ce n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui j'aurais pu m'entendre dans la vie civile. Il était violent, intolérant et colérique. Il me faisait peur parfois. Mais c'était un très bon soldat. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu le pousser à choisir de servir l'armée. Je suppose qu'il aimait l'idée de pouvoir se servir d'une arme et d'y être encouragé. Mais il était compétent. Il ne reculait devant rien et n'avait peur de rien. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui quand les choses dégénéraient. Peu importait que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un de bien. Ce n'était pas ce qui comptait sur le champ de bataille. C'était ses qualités de soldats qui m'intéressaient.

Il s'interrompit alors pour reprendre son souffle avant d'enchaîner.

\- Richie était différent. Il n'avait rien d'un soldat. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai hésité à demander à ce qu'il soit transféré dans une autre section. Il me semblait tête en l'air et peureux. Dragueur aussi. Mais … j'ai vite compris mon erreur. Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et il … quand il avait son arme entre les mains, il devenait un autre homme. Un soldat. Il aurait donné sa vie pour n'importe quel soldat combattant à ses côtés. Il n'aurait même pas hésité une seconde avant de le faire. C'était quelqu'un de bien. J'ai juste mis un peu de temps à le comprendre. Son attitude désinvolte était un moyen pour lui de se protéger des dangers qu'il affrontait quotidiennement. C'était une sorte de carapace qu'il s'obligeait à porter pour ne pas souffrir plus que nécessaire. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

Dean s'interrompit à nouveau et baissa les yeux sur sa main que Castiel tenait toujours fermement dans la sienne. Il se concentra une seconde dessus pour retrouver un peu de force avant de reporter son attention sur Pamela et de reprendre la parole.

\- Samandriel … je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu. Je l'ai rapidement considéré comme mon petit frère. Il était courageux et il avait réussi tous les tests qu'il avait passés haut la main. Il était brillant. Mais il était extrêmement jeune et j'avais peur que … j'avais peur que cela finisse par le briser. Que voir la mort et l'affronter quotidiennement tuerait ce qui faisait de lui un jeune homme optimiste. Je ne voulais pas que son espoir disparaisse. Je ne voulais pas que l'armée tue tout ce qu'il y avait de beau et de bon en lui et en fasse un homme désabusé et aigri. J'avais envie de le protéger. Je faisais en sorte qu'il soit toujours en retrait. Qu'il ne court pas plus de risques que nécessaire. Il ne contredisait aucun de mes ordres mais je sais qu'il avait compris. Il attendait simplement que je finisse par lui faire suffisamment confiance. Il était … déterminé à réussir et je pense avec le recul que j'ai eu tort de ne pas voir qu'il ne changerait pas. Qu'il était suffisamment … lumineux pour que l'horreur de ce qu'il voyait ne vienne pas l'assombrir.

Dean savait qu'il parlait de Samandriel comme d'un petit frère. D'un ami plus proche que tous ceux qu'il s'était fait dans l'armée. Et c'était peut être parce que le jeune homme lui rappelait Sam qu'il avait tout de suite ressenti le besoin de le protéger. Parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de le faire pour son petit frère qu'il avait eu envie de le faire pour Samandriel. Peu importait à vrai dire. Il avait à présent réalisé que cela n'avait servi à rien. Il n'avait pas pu le protéger de tout. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Et c'était sa mort qu'il avait le plus de mal à accepter. Samandriel était trop jeune. Trop innocent pour mourir de cette façon. Il avait souffert. Avait pleuré et appelé sa mère au moment où il agonisait. Dean ne pourrait jamais oublier ses cris.

\- Gordon et Richie sont morts sur le coup. Ils n'ont pas souffert. Et je ne dis pas que cela rend les choses plus faciles à accepter mais … Samandriel a souffert atrocement. Il s'est vidé de son sang à quelques mètres de moi sans que je puisse l'atteindre. Il m'appelait. Criait mon nom. Puis il a fini par appeler sa mère. C'était … je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Il pleurait et demandait à sa mère de venir le chercher. De venir l'aider. Il ne savait plus où il était et … il est mort lentement. J'aurais du pouvoir faire quelque chose … le réconforter au moins. Le sauver peut être. Je lui avais demandé de monter avec moi parce que je voulais garder un œil sur lui. Si je l'avais fait monter dans le véhicule de derrière, il serait toujours en vie.

\- Dean, est-ce que vous saviez qu'une attaque était programmée ?

Le jeune soldat haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas une question facile. Il n'avait pas eu d'informations précises mais il savait le risque qu'il faisait courir à ses hommes.

\- Non … pas précisément mais je connaissais les risques. Je savais que suivre les ordres nous exposait à un danger plus grand que d'ordinaire. La zone était instable et les rebelles avaient repris du terrain sur nous. Notre convoi était une cible parfaite et je … je le savais. J'aurais du protester. J'aurais du savoir.

\- Dean, vous n'êtes pas devin. Pas plus que vous n'étiez à même de prendre une telle décision. Si vous aviez désobéi, vous auriez été sanctionné, vos hommes confiés à un autre officier et ils auraient été attaqués de la même façon. Ca n'aurait rien changé. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, assura Pamela d'une voix calme et douce.

Dean la regarda durant de longues secondes en fronçant les sourcils. Ca avait un sens. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais la plupart du temps, il oubliait la logique. Il laissait le voix libre à sa culpabilité et il se laissait totalement submerger.

\- Pourquoi sont ils morts et moi pas ? Demanda t-il bêtement alors.

Il n'y avait aucune réponse à cette question. Il n'y avait aucune explication à ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas son heure tout simplement. Il devait l'accepter. Mais il n'y parvenait pas totalement. Il continuait de s'en vouloir d'être en vie. Il ne souhaitait pas mourir. Plus maintenant. Toutefois, il se sentait coupable d'envisager d'être heureux quand trois de ses hommes pourrissaient six pieds sous terre.

\- Pourquoi suis je en vie ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais de plus qu'eux ? Je … je ne comprends pas pourquoi …

Dean s'interrompit alors la gorge nouée. Il pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était surpris qu'elles aient pris autant de temps à venir. Il aurait cru craquer plus tôt. Il supposait qu'il devait son semblant de courage à la présence de Castiel à ses côtés.

\- Dean, écoutez moi, déclara Pamela pour qu'il se concentre sur elle.

Le jeune soldat se força à soutenir son regard malgré son envie d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Castiel pour échapper à tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait envie que le jeune médecin referme ses bras autour de lui et l'emmène loin de tout. Loin de ses souvenirs et loin des fantômes qui continuaient de la hanter même quand il avait les yeux ouverts. Mais il devait affronter la réalité et attendre ce que Pamela avait à lui dire. C'était important même si c'était incroyablement difficile.

\- Personne … vous m'entendez … personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait se passer. Ni vous ni vos supérieurs … ni aucun de vos hommes. Bien sûr, vous saviez que vous courriez un risque … que vous leur faisiez à tous courir un risque mais c'est monnaie courante quand on est dans votre situation. C'est quelque chose que chaque soldat accepte quand il rejoint l'armée. Vous acceptez de vous mettre en danger et vous savez que vous pouvez vous faire tuer ou blesser. Gordon, Richie et Samandriel le savaient. Ils n'ont pas eu de chance et c'est horrible de mourir aussi jeune. Mais cela fait partie de votre métier. Cela fait partie de votre mission. Ce n'est de la faute de personne si ce n'est de ceux qui ont mis ce piège en place. Vous avez le droit d'être en colère. Ce serait surprenant que ce ne soit pas le cas mais votre colère doit être dirigée contre les bonnes personnes … en l'occurrence ici les monstres qui ont mis cette bombe en place. Pas vous … pas vos supérieurs … pas vos hommes. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. J'ai besoin que vous l'entendiez.

\- Mais j'aurais du, protesta Dean faiblement.

\- Vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus … personne ne vous en veut Dean. Vos hommes, ceux qui restent, ne sont pas en colère contre vous. Pas plus que votre ancien supérieur le Lieutenant Henriksen. Personne et je dis bien personne ne vous considère comme responsable de leur mort. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Dean entendait les mots et savait qu'ils étaient justes. Il savait que Pamela avait raison. Mais c'était dur de s'en souvenir parfois. Il avait envie de se blâmer. Envie de s'en vouloir parce qu'il avait besoin de croire que leur mort n'était pas uniquement le fait du manque de chance ou du hasard … du destin. Il avait besoin d'avoir un autre responsable que les hommes sans visage qui ne pourraient jamais être punis. Qu'on ne retrouverait probablement jamais parmi les centaines d'autres qui tuaient des soldats tous les jours. Il avait besoin d'un nom … d'une identité. Il ne l'obtiendrait jamais. Alors il avait appris à s'en vouloir à lui. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose et cela ne l'aidait en rien.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, répéta finalement Pamela après quelques secondes.

Dean hocha alors lentement la tête. Il n'était pas totalement prêt à le croire mais il avait envie de faire un effort. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il laissa Castiel les essuyer du bout du pouce avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait sensiblement mieux. Mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps avant d'aller réellement mieux. Il devait se montrer patient.

\- Vos hommes étaient des gens biens. Des soldats courageux et leur mort est dramatique. C'est triste et injuste et cela met beaucoup de gens en colère. Mais ils sont morts … rien de ce que vous pourrez vous infliger ne les ramènera. En vous enfermant dans votre chagrin et dans votre dépression, vous vous empêchez de vivre. Vous n'avez pas le droit. Ils sont morts mais pas vous. Vous devez vivre pour eux aussi. Pour que les salopards qui sont responsables de leur mort ne gagnent pas cette victoire là aussi.

Dean sentit un sanglot lui monter dans la gorge. Il le ravala difficilement avant d'hocher plusieurs fois la tête.

\- Dean, je suis presque sûr qu'ils vous encourageraient à être heureux si toutefois ils étaient en vie. Ils aimeraient vous voir vivre pleinement. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu cette chance et que vous êtes en train de la gâcher. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais si vous tenez réellement à leur rendre hommage alors vous devez vivre.

Le jeune soldat savait qu'il avait besoin d'entendre toutes ces choses. Mais ce n'était pas simple. Bien au contraire, c'était incroyablement douloureux.

\- Mais les cauchemars … ils ne vont pas disparaître hein ? Demanda t-il finalement parce que c'était la raison principale de sa venue.

Pamela secoua la tête, confirmant ses soupçons sur ce point.

\- Non. Il n'y aura pas de miracle … pas après un seul rendez vous avec moi. Je suis douée mais je ne suis pas magicienne. Vous avez besoin de travailler sur ce que vous ressentez avant de vous en débarrasser. Mais ils finiront par disparaître … je peux vous le jurer. Il faut juste que vous acceptiez de laisser partir vos amis. Il faut que vous acceptiez de leur dire « adieu ».

Dean le savait. Il avait envie de lâcher prise et de tirer un trait sur tout cette histoire. Il ne savait simplement pas comment s'y prendre. Il aurait aimé qu'on le guide. Qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il ne parvenait pas à prendre de décision seul.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire, admit il un peu honteux.

Il sentit Castiel se pencher dans sa direction et il apprécia le contact de son épaule contre la sienne. Ils avaient toujours les mains jointes. Dean savait que c'était la seule chose qui le retenait de craquer complètement.

\- Personne ne le sait jamais … il n'y a pas de méthode type non plus. C'est quelque chose sur laquelle vous devez travailler jour après jour. Parlez d'eux avec vos proches. Evoquez les bons souvenirs avec les hommes qui les connaissaient. Racontez des anecdotes. Et allez sur leurs tombes. Parlez leur à eux. Dites leur clairement « adieu ». Et petit à petit, les mauvais souvenirs laisseront place aux bons. Ils seront les premiers à vous revenir en tête quand vous penserez à eux. Vous saurez alors que vous avez avancé.

Dean hocha alors une énième fois la tête. C'était un plan. Il allait le suivre. Il commencerait par parler avec Castiel, Sam et ses amis des trois hommes qu'il avait perdus. Puis il se rendrait au cimetière pour leur parler. Il ne croyait pas réellement à la vie après la mort mais il aimait l'idée qu'ils puissent l'entendre malgré tout.

\- Et je veux également vous revoir deux fois par semaine dans un premier temps. Le mardi avec Castiel et le jeudi seul. Nous travaillerons ensemble et je peux vous garantir que vous vous sentirez mieux rapidement. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Dean.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la séance à parler de tout et de rien. Castiel et Pamela étaient visiblement amis. Dean appréciait réellement la jeune femme. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait apporter de l'aide à son petit ami en même temps. Qu'elle saurait le convaincre qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel. Castiel avait avancé mais il n'était pas non plus complètement guéri. Il était évident qu'il avait encore besoin de parler.

\- Quand la séance fut terminée, Castiel guida Dean dans les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à son bureau. Il récupéra des dossiers afin de pouvoir travailler sur les comptes rendus qu'il avait à rendre depuis l'appartement du jeune soldat. Ce dernier fut touché de voir que son petit ami n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner avant quelques jours. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Ils quittèrent ensuite l'hôpital en silence. Une fois dans la voiture, Dean saisit la main de Castiel par dessus le levier de vitesse et la serra fortement dans la sienne.

\- Merci, souffla t-il car il estimait qu'il était important pour Castiel de l'entendre.

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'oeil quand ils furent arrêtés à un feu rouge.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

Dean ne savait même pas par quoi commencer. Il ne savait pas comment résumer tout ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant envers son petit ami. La liste était longue. Il choisit finalement de commencer par l'essentiel.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber. Merci de m'avoir accompagné aujourd'hui et merci de m'aimer malgré tout.

Castiel redémarra quand le feu passa au vert. Dean garda les yeux rivés sur lui, admirant son profil que la lumière éclairait magnifiquement.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, assura finalement le jeune médecin après quelques minutes.

Sauf que Dean pensait réellement qu'il devait beaucoup à son petit ami. Mais il hocha tout de même la tête. C'était une conversation qu'il aurait à un autre moment. Il était inutile d'insister pour l'instant.

\- Toi et moi contre le reste du monde, rappela Dean à la place.

C'était ce que Castiel lui avait dit la veille quand il avait fait sa crise d'angoisse. Ces quelques mots résumaient leur situation. Mais ils n'étaient pas totalement justes à la fois. Ils n'étaient pas réellement seuls. Il y avait du monde qui acceptait leur relation. Des gens qui étaient heureux pour eux et qui se fichaient de ce que les reste du monde pouvait en penser. Mais Dean aimait prononcer ces mots. Il aimait l'idée qu'avec Castiel, il était plus fort que seul. Qu'il avait le courage nécessaire pour tout affronter du moment que son petit ami restait à ses côtés. Ils n'étaient pas réellement seuls contre tout le monde. Mais pour Dean, seul Castiel pouvait l'aider à guérir. C'était ce que ces quelques mots signifiaient pour lui.

\- Toi et moi oui, confirma Castiel en s'arrêtant à nouveau à un feu rouge.

Dean ne voyait pas réellement quoi ajouter à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait la sensation d'avoir fait le tour de tout ce qu'il se sentait capable d'avouer pour le moment. Il y avait encore beaucoup de mots à prononcer. Beaucoup de sentiments et d'émotions à décrire. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il était épuisé par son rendez vous avec Pamela et par la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait passée. Il avait besoin de se reposer avant d'en dire plus. Et il avait bien l'intention de le faire serré contre Castiel. Dans ses bras. Là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pas même tous ses mauvais souvenirs.

\- Dès qu'on sera rentré, je vais me glisser sous les couvertures et dormir durant des heures. Et je vais le faire avec toi. Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me serres contre toi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Et je veux que ce soit le cas jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Dean savait qu'en disant ces choses, il s'engageait sur le long terme avec Castiel. Qu'il faisait une promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Son passé lui avait appris que même en voulant réellement faire les choses biens, il arrivait qu'elles nous échappent. Il avait envie de faire un long bout de chemin avec le jeune médecin mais rien ne lui garantissait que le destin avait les mêmes plans pour eux. Il avait toutefois envie que Castiel l'entende. Qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner leur relation simplement parce que les choses ne seraient pas simples entre eux.

\- J'aime assez cette idée, admit Castiel en souriant.

Dean savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. C'était un engagement de la part du jeune médecin. C'était un « moi aussi » à peine déguisé. Castiel avait envie de tenter sa chance avec lui. Il avait envie de croire que leur avenir s'écrivait à deux à présent. Qu'ils en avaient fini avec la solitude et le chagrin. Qu'ils allaient être heureux. Il lui faisait la même promesse. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs que cela fonctionnerait.

\- Je t'aime Cas, murmura alors Dean parce qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure conclusion possible à tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque là.

Le jeune médecin lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Il avait les traits tirés par la nuit compliquée qu'ils venaient de passer. Mais son regard s'était éclairci et le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres n'était absolument pas forcé.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean.

Le jeune soldat sourit à son tour avant de tourner le visage vers la fenêtre passager. Il observa les gens qui remontaient les rues et ceux qui entraient et sortaient des magasins qu'ils croisaient. Il se demanda une seconde combien d'entre eux avaient vécus des expériences similaires aux siennes. Des épreuves visiblement insurmontables mais qu'ils parvenaient tout de même à affronter. Dean se demanda combien s'estimaient réellement heureux de ce qu'ils avaient. Combien voulaient toujours plus. Il avait passé ces derniers mois entièrement centré sur ses problèmes et il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Qu'il y avait plus malheureux que lui. Dean était vivant. Il était aimé et soutenu. Et il avait Castiel. Rien n'était parfait mais rien n'était insurmontable. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être optimiste. Et il souhaitait la même chose à toutes les personnes qui traversaient des épreuves comme lui. Il leur souhaitait de rencontrer quelqu'un comme Castiel pour leur redonner espoir. Pour les soutenir et les aimer. Il espérait qu'elles finiraient toutes par retrouver le sourire comme lui. Parce que le proverbe disait vrai en fin de compte. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Et Dean avait survécu. C'était à lui maintenant d'en tirer les conclusions logiques.


	39. Le chemin de la guérison

**Bonjour,**

**Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ... déjà. Dean et Castiel continuent d'avancer ensemble.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent. Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais vous me donnez la motivation nécessaire quand j'ai des doutes et que je manque d'inspiration.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Fix you de Coldplay**

**Chapitre 39 : Le chemin de la guérison**

_« Combien on a tort de croire à ses chagrins éternels ! Une âme aimante parvient toujours à guérir le cœur le plus meurtri. »_

_Adrienne Maillet_

Castiel était incroyablement fier de Dean. Il n'en revenait pas de voir les efforts qu'il déployait pour aller de l'avant et les progrès extraordinaires qu'il faisait quotidiennement.

Depuis se première visite chez Pamela, il voyait la psychologue deux fois par semaine. Il n'avait manqué aucun de ses rendez vous. Le mardi, il se rendait dans son bureau avec Castiel et discutait de leur relation naissante et des sentiments qu'il avait pour le jeune médecin. Le jeudi, il voyait Pamela seul. Il prenait alors le temps de parler de son passé dans l'armée, des hommes avec lesquels il avait servis et du jour où il avait été blessé. Il parlait enfin de ses cauchemars.

Après plus d'un mois et quelques huit rendez vous avec Pamela, Dean dormait mieux. Il semblait soulagé d'un poids et enfin prêt à aller de l'avant.

Il demanda à Castiel de l'accompagner au cimetière militaire pour se recueillir sur les tombes de ses hommes. Le jeune médecin accepta dans l'instant. Il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il savait également que cela serait difficile et que Dean avait besoin de son soutien dans cette étape de sa guérison.

Le jeune soldat visita chacune des tombes et s'arrêta devant durant de longues minutes. Il parla calmement à Gordon, s'excusant de ne pas avoir appris à mieux le connaître, à Richie, lui assurant qu'il savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien avant enfin de se rendre sur la tombe de Samandriel.

Castiel savait combien son petit ami avait eu de l'affection pour le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il avait vu en lui un petit frère qu'il avait cherché à protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Et il savait que sa mort était la plus difficile à accepter pour le jeune soldat. Celle pour laquelle il continuerait probablement à se sentir coupable durant plusieurs mois.

Dean s'arrêta devant la pierre tombale et observa les quelques mots gravés sur le marbre. Castiel resta derrière lui, à un bon mètre de distance pour pouvoir intervenir si toutefois c'était nécessaire mais sans pour autant envahir l'espace personnel de son petit ami. Dean se racla la gorge avant de commencer à parler. Il s'excusa longuement auprès de Samandriel. Lui expliqua combien il avait eu tort de croire qu'il devait le protéger. Combien il l'aimait et était fier de lui. Combien il lui manquait. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il allait mieux avant de lui promettre de tout faire pour guérir. Il termina son long monologue en assurant à Samandriel qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Mais qu'il était temps pour lui de lui dire « adieu ». De le laisser partir. Il termina en larmes, son corps secoué par des sanglots silencieux.

Castiel combla alors la distance qui les séparait et le prit dans ses bras. Dean pleura durant de longues secondes dans son cou. Quand il reprirent le chemin de la sortie, le jeune soldat était silencieux mais il semblait plus léger.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Dean continua de progresser. Physiquement, il parvenait à présent à marcher sans la moindre difficulté. Il continuait à avoir le souffle court à chaque fois qu'il faisait un effort mais il allait clairement mieux. Et il semblait enfin avoir confiance en lui. Il avait envie de guérir et Castiel était déterminé à l'aider.

Ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble. Généralement, ils se voyaient chez Dean. Jamais chez Castiel. Son appartement portait l'empreinte d'Adam, même s'il n'y avait jamais vécu. Et il était définitivement de trop dans leur relation naissante. Ils mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble et vivaient en définitive pratiquement ensemble. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore franchi ce cap officiellement. Ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Mais ils formaient un couple presque normal à présent. Du moins, pour tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas leur passé et leur histoire. Pour tous ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient Adam en commun. Pour les autres, ce n'était pas sain. Pas normal. Ils ne pourraient jamais être heureux ensemble. Dean et Castiel avaient appris à ignorer ce qu'ils disaient ou pensaient. Seul l'avis de leurs proches comptaient. Et tous approuvaient leur histoire.

Après la désastreuse première soirée avec Balthazar et Meg, Dean avait accepté de les revoir quelques jours plus tard. Castiel avait été nerveux jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses amis. Il savait qu'ils finiraient par comprendre et par accepter son amour pour Dean. Ils savaient qu'ils se sentaient coupables de sa crise de panique au bar. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée qu'ils puissent dire quelque chose qui déclencherait une nouvelle crise chez son petit ami. Il espérait que tout irait bien. Si Meg et Balthazar manquaient encore une fois de respect à Dean, il devrait choisir entre eux et lui. Castiel savait déjà qu'il opterait pour son petit ami. Et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre ses amis.

Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, Meg commença à s'excuser pour son comportement. Balthazar en fit de même dans la foulée et tout était réglé avant même qu'ils ne soient installés dans le salon de Dean. Le jeune soldat leur parla alors longuement de lui, de sa blessure et de ses sentiments pour Castiel. Pamela lui avait souvent répété que le meilleur moyen de guérir était d'admettre ses faiblesses et de ne pas avoir honte de lui. Il appliquait chacun de ses conseils à la lettre.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, à plaisanter sur le travail de Balthazar ou sur la dernière conquête de Meg. Quand les deux amis de Castiel quittèrent l'appartement, Dean se jeta littéralement sur son petit ami. Ils abandonnèrent rapidement l'idée de rejoindre la chambre et firent l'amour sur le canapé du salon sans se quitter des yeux une seconde.

Le lendemain, Dean évoqua la possibilité de présenter officiellement Castiel à ses amis et à son frère. Sam savait qu'ils étaient ensemble mais il n'avait pas revu le jeune médecin depuis qu'il sortait avec Dean. Castiel accepta sans hésiter une seconde. Il avait vraiment envie de rencontrer les proches de son petit ami même s'il avait peur de ne pas leur plaire.

Dean invita finalement Sam, Jessica, sa petite amie, Charlie, Benny et Andrea. Castiel pensait qu'il allait devoir affronter un interrogatoire en règle de la part des amis du jeune soldat. Mais la soirée fut parfaite en tout point. Jessica était incroyablement drôle et l'abreuva d'histoires sur Dean et Sam. Benny était un peu plus intimidant mais sa femme fit en sorte de le forcer à se tenir à carreaux. Il expliqua comment il avait rencontré Dean puis posa des questions sur la profession de Castiel. Il laissa ensuite entendre qu'il était capable de tout pour protéger son ami. Le message était clair. Si le jeune médecin lui faisait du mal, Benny n'hésiterait pas à le lui faire payer.

Charlie, quant à elle, paraissait extrêmement enthousiaste sur leur relation. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme que Castiel avait rencontrée quelques mois plus tôt. Elle ne proféra aucune menace à son encontre et ne chercha pas à le dissuader de rester à ses côtés. Elle se contenta de lui poser quelques questions sur lui et sur ce qu'il aimait faire en dehors de son travail.

Sam, enfin, resta majoritairement silencieux. Il était évident pour Castiel qu'il garderait un œil sur lui durant encore quelques temps. Il était inquiet pour son frère et le jeune médecin ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait combien ils étaient proches.

Quand tous partirent enfin, Dean était épuisé physiquement et émotionnellement. Ils se couchèrent après avoir rangé le salon et le jeune soldat vint aussitôt se blottir contre son petit ami. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Juste quelques baisers avant de s'endormir. Tout était parfait.

L'un dans l'autre, leur relation se solidifiait au fils des jours. Ils avançaient pas à pas. Malgré les progrès effectués par Dean, les choses se compliquaient parfois. Ils se disputaient pour des bêtises et se disaient des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas vraiment. Adam fut évoqué quelques fois. Mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Et Castiel était surpris de voir que ses sentiments étaient un peu plus forts chaque jour.

Il était heureux pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Il était optimiste et convaincu que tout irait bien pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Adam. C'était miraculeux.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire pour que tout soit définitivement parfait. Il devait parler à Kate. Il savait que sa mère d'adoption ne lui reprocherait pas d'être tombé amoureux d'un autre. Il ne craignait pas réellement sa réaction. Mais il avait réellement besoin de l'entendre approuver son histoire avec Dean. Il avait besoin de son soutien. Elle comptait énormément à ses yeux.

Il choisit de l'appeler un jour où son petit ami était à un rendez vous avec Pamela. Castiel l'attendait dans son appartement. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas travailler quand Dean devait se rendre seul chez sa psychologue. Il revenait généralement fatigué et fragile. Il avait toujours besoin de lui pour se sentir mieux ensuite.

Castiel composa le numéro de Kate quelques minutes après le départ de Dean. Il était installé sur le canapé du jeune homme, la télévision allumée devant lui mais avec le son éteint. Il avait une bouteille de bière posée sur la table basse devant lui mais il n'en avait pas réellement envie.

Kate décrocha après la deuxième sonnerie. Castiel sourit faiblement en entendant sa voix. Il ne l'avait pas appelé depuis un moment maintenant et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait été occupé avec Dean et avait tenté de retarder au maximum le moment où il devrait lui parler. Il ne savait même pas réellement pourquoi.

\- Bonjour Kate.

\- Castiel, mon grand, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre.

Le jeune médecin savait qu'elle ne disait pas cela pour lui faire plaisir. Elle le pensait réellement. Il aurait du l'appeler avant. Lui dire clairement ce qu'il avait appris concernant Adam et lui parler une bonne fois pour toute de ses sentiments pour Dean. Mais il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer toutes ces choses. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait ou non lui dire. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à parler du meurtrier de son fils. Ce serait pour une prochaine fois. En face à face très certainement. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui dire par téléphone. Pour Dean en revanche, c'était le moment ou jamais.

\- J'aurais du t'appeler avant, admit il alors en étendant ses jambes devant lui. Je suis désolé mais je … j'avais beaucoup de choses à régler.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Castiel. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Kate était sans nul doute la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait été donnée au jeune médecin de rencontrer dans sa vie. Il savait tout ce qu'il lui devait. Et il savait l'importance qu'elle avait dans sa vie. Elle était une mère pour lui. Il était normal qu'il soit nerveux à l'idée de lui avouer qu'il était en couple avec quelqu'un. N'importe quel enfant l'aurait été avant d'avoir une telle conversation avec ses parents.

\- Comment vas tu ? Demanda finalement Kate après quelques minutes.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de répondre. Il aurait probablement du préparer un discours ou écrire quelque chose pour ne pas paraître idiot.

\- Je vais bien. Je suis … Kate, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il savait qu'avec ces quelques mots, il avait toute l'attention de la mère d'Adam. Il en était persuadé parce qu'il avait souvent parlé avec elle. Il avait souvent accepté de se livrer à elle quand quelque chose clochait dans sa vie. Et il savait qu'elle l'écoutait à chaque fois sans porter le moindre jugement. Qu'elle l'aimait comme un fils quoiqu'il puisse lui dire.

\- Je suis amoureux, avoua t-il alors.

Ce n'était pas réellement comme ça qu'il avait imaginé dire les choses mais c'était l'entière vérité et il ne voulait surtout pas tourner autour du pot pendant de longues minutes. Il ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts en attendant la réponse de Kate.

\- De Dean n'est ce pas ? Demanda la mère d'Adam d'une voix douce.

Castiel aurait du deviner qu'elle le savait. De toute évidence, tout le monde s'en était rendu compte avant lui. Il se demandait parfois comment il avait pu l'ignorer aussi longtemps. Dean et lui avaient été stupides de se voiler la face. Ils auraient pu être heureux bien avant si toutefois ils n'avaient pas cherché à nier leurs sentiments chacun de leur côté.

\- De Dean oui, confirma t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte, répliqua alors Kate, visiblement amusée.

Elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Castiel le savait. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il se sentait idiot. Il rouvrit les yeux et se pencha pour attraper sa bouteille de bière. Il la porta à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée rapide avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main.

\- Tu le savais hein ? Demanda t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- C'était évident … c'était évident pour tout le monde je crois … mis à part toi bien sûr.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il s'était toujours vanté d'être quelqu'un de perspicace. Il savait déceler les choses que les gens cherchaient à lui cacher. Il devinait ce que ses patients ressentaient simplement en observant leurs gestes ou à les regardant dans les yeux. Mais il perdait ce don dès qu'il était directement concerné. Il ne savait pas analyser ce qu'il ressentait et était passé à côté de beaucoup de choses concernant Adam. Il aurait aimé que son don s'applique autant à sa vie personnelle qu'à sa vie professionnelle.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

Il savait que Kate voulait le voir heureux. Qu'elle espérait qu'il referait sa vie. Elle le lui avait dit plusieurs fois. Mais c'était différent de le savoir avec Dean. Le demi frère d'Adam. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il cherchait à remplacer son fils. Qu'il lui avait trouvé un substitut.

\- Pourquoi serais je en colère ? Demanda Kate finalement.

Castiel haussa les épaules. C'était une bonne question.

\- Parce qu'il est … parce qu'il est le demi frère d'Adam. Parce qu'ils sont liés par le sang et que je … j'aimais Adam. Je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs et je … je ne cherche pas à le remplacer. Je veux juste … je … je suis tombé amoureux de Dean probablement avant de savoir qu'il était son demi frère. Je pense … Kate, je pense que je serais tombé amoureux de lui même s'ils n'avaient pas été liés. J'ai besoin que tu me croies. J'ai …

\- Castiel mon chéri, écoute moi, l'interrompit alors Kate.

Le jeune médecin cessa aussitôt de parler et serra sa bouteille de bière dans sa main. La condensation humidifiait sa main et il avait envie de la reposer sur la table basse. Mais il était comme statufié. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger. Pas encore.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté et je ne douterais jamais de tes sentiments pour mon fils. Je sais combien Adam comptait pour toi. Je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois. Je sais qu'il était l'homme de ta vie et je sais combien sa mort a été dure pour toi. Mais … je veux que tu sois heureux Castiel. Je veux que tu vives ta vie.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose – il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais il ressentait le besoin de parler – quand Kate reprit la parole, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier mon fils et toi non plus. Sa mort sera toujours … elle sera toujours une souffrance pour nous deux et il laissera un vide que personne ne pourra jamais comblé. Mais tu es jeune et tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. C'est ce qu'Adam aurait voulu et c'est ce que je veux aussi.

\- Mais Dean est … commença Castiel sans trop savoir pourquoi il protestait.

\- Dean parfait pour toi, compléta Kate d'une voix forte. Il est l'homme dont tu es tombé amoureux et il … je crois qu'il est parfait pour toi. Il est parfait parce qu'il a besoin de toi pour aller mieux et que tu as besoin de lui pour guérir également. Vous êtes vulnérables séparés mais ensemble vous … je sais qu'ensemble vous êtes forts. Peu importe le lien qu'il avait avec Adam et peu importe que leurs situations soient similaires. Ca n'a aucune importance. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Ils surviennent le plus souvent quand on s'y attend le moins et c'est ce qui fait que c'est si beau la plupart du temps.

Castiel acquiesça parce que Kate avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Elle était plus lucide que lui. Elle avait un regard objectif et ce qu'elle disait avait une grande importance pour Castiel. Son approbation comptait plus pour lui que celle de ses amis.

\- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai compris que tu étais amoureux de lui ? Demanda ensuite Kate.

Castiel reposa finalement sa bouteille sur la table basse et posa son regard sur la télévision devant lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était diffusé à cet instant précis. Il la regardait sans réellement la voir.

\- Je l'ai compris le jour où tu m'as appelé ivre. Tu venais de parler avec Dean d'Adam et les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme tu l'aurais souhaité. Je l'ai compris à la façon que tu avais de me parler de lui. De prononcer son nom. Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte à l'époque mais tu parlais de lui comme tu parlais d'Adam avant sa mort. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez toi. C'était latent mais une mère sait toujours sentir ce genre de choses.

Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant Kate parler d'elle comme de sa mère. Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang mais il y avait un amour incroyable entre eux. Ce n'était pas par obligation que Kate gardait contact avec lui. Ce n'était pas pour continuer à faire vivre Adam à travers lui. Elle le faisait parce qu'elle se considérait réellement comme sa mère d'adoption. Castiel l'avait toujours su mais cela le bouleversait à chaque fois qu'il en avait la preuve.

\- Je l'ai su immédiatement. Et je savais que tu finirais par t'en rendre compte toi aussi. Il te fallait juste un peu de temps pour l'admettre. Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Je suis content pour vous. Je te l'ai dit Castiel. Je veux te voir heureux … je veux te voir sourire à nouveau. Je veux te voir faire des projets d'avenir. Et je pense sincèrement que Dean est ta chance d'avancer à nouveau.

\- Kate … je … Adam restera toujours dans mon cœur. Je ne vais pas l'oublier.

Il avait besoin de le dire. Il avait besoin que Kate le comprenne. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Adam. Il avait été son premier amour. Son grand amour. Celui qu'on croit éternel. Celui autour duquel on battit sa vie. Adam resterait toujours important aux yeux de Castiel. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais l'effacer de sa mémoire. Mais il avait pris une nouvelle place à présent. Et Dean occupait le reste de son cœur et de son esprit. Ils cohabitaient ensemble.

\- Je sais Castiel. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais tu dois le laisser partir à présent. Tu dois accepter qu'il n'est plus là. Tu as tellement de choses à offrir et tellement d'amour à donner. Tu mérites d'en recevoir également. Adam est mort. Mais pas toi.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Castiel à présent. Ce n'était pas réellement du au chagrin de la mort d'Adam. C'était plus nostalgique. Castiel avait la sensation qu'en pleurant, il évacuait quelque chose qui continuait de le retenir en arrière. Il clôturait un chapitre de sa vie avant d'en entamer un autre. Et il le devait entièrement à Kate.

\- Tout ce que je te demande à présent, c'est d'être heureux. De ne pas oublier que je suis là et de venir me présenter Dean.

\- Je te le promets.

Castiel ferait en sorte que son petit ami rencontre enfin la mère d'Adam. Il en avait besoin pour que toutes les pièces du puzzle soient enfin correctement en place. C'était important pour lui comme ça l'était pour Kate et Dean.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit le jour où tu m'as appelé totalement ivre ? Demanda Kate après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel avait quelques souvenirs confus de ce coup de fil. Il buvait rarement et il avait dit beaucoup de choses sans réellement réfléchir. Il se souvenait principalement de la façon dont Kate l'avait rassuré même s'il ne se rappelait pas exactement des mots employés. La mère d'Adam dut le deviner puisqu'elle enchaîna sans attendre sa réponse.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu serais guéri le jour où, en pensant à Adam, tu ne te remémorerais que les bons souvenirs. Quand en entendant son nom, tu ne penserais plus uniquement à sa mort et à son absence.

\- Je me souviens maintenant.

\- Alors dis moi mon chéri … à quoi penses tu quand tu penses à lui maintenant ?

Castiel ferma à nouveau les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. La réponse s'imposa alors rapidement à lui et il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres presque aussitôt.

\- Je me souviens de son sourire et de son rire. Je me souviens de ses blagues idiotes qui ne faisaient rire que lui. Je me souviens aussi de sa passion pour tous les films avec Bruce Willis. Il me demandait de regarder « Une journée en enfer » avec lui à chaque fois qu'il était malade. Je crois qu'il avait un faible pour lui. Oh … et je me souviens aussi de la seule fois où il a essayé de me préparer un repas pour le premier anniversaire de notre rencontre. C'était catastrophique. Il a fait brûler la viande et on a fini par commander des plats chez un traiteur chinois. Il s'en voulait énormément mais la soirée était parfaite.

Castiel garda pour lui la façon dont il avait remercié son petit ami ensuite. Comment ils avaient fait l'amour une partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir collés l'un à l'autre devant la télévision. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est ce soir là que j'ai compris que je voulais faire ma vie avec lui. C'est ce soir là que j'ai envisagé pour la première fois de vieillir à ses côtés et de me marier avec lui.

Il entendit Kate renifler à l'autre bout du fil et il s'en voulut aussitôt de l'avoir fait pleurer. Il allait s'excuser mais la mère d'Adam prit la parole avant qu'il en ait le temps.

\- De bons souvenirs alors, murmura t-elle.

Castiel eut alors le déclic qu'il attendait depuis cinq années maintenant. A cet instant précis, il comprit enfin ce que Kate avait cherché en lui posant cette question. Il réalisa combien elle avait vu juste quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant. Mais il avait enfin fait son deuil. Il avait accepté la mort d'Adam. A présent, il ne lui restait plus que les bons souvenirs. Ceux dont il ne voulait jamais plus se séparer. Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit plus largement.

\- Merci pour tout Kate. Merci, souffla t-il parce qu'il lui devait tellement qu'il ne savait pas comment la remercier autrement.

Il laissa quelques secondes à la mère d'Adam pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Merci d'être là pour moi. Je … je t'aime.

Il ne le disait pas souvent. Pas parce qu'il ne le pensait pas mais parce qu'il n'aimait pas forcément prononcer ces quelques mots. Il avait toutefois besoin de les dire à présent. Il avait besoin que Kate les entende.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon grand. Et merci à toi de continuer à me faire une place dans ta vie.

Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet et Castiel apprécia d'entendre Kate lui parler de son travail et de sa voisine qui avait un nouvel homme dans sa vie. Il lui parla de son propre travail et de ses patients. Il évoqua Kevin qui faisait des progrès incroyables. Quand le jeune médecin raccrocha finalement, une heure et demi s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Dean. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Sa bière était tiède et il la vida dans l'évier. Il se réinstalla ensuite sur le canapé et remit le son de la télévision. Il regarda d'un œil distrait l'émission qui passait.

Quand Dean arriva enfin trois quart d'heures plus tard, Castiel l'accueillit avec un baiser sur les lèvres et un large sourire. Le jeune soldat ne commenta pas son attitude et se contenta de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

\- Comme ça s'est passé ? Demanda le jeune médecin en prenant place à côté de lui.

Dean lui saisit alors la main et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts.

\- Comme à chaque fois que je la vois seul. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'a ouvert le crâne et a fouillé dans mon cerveau jusqu'à en extraire des morceaux. Je suis épuisé et j'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras jusqu'à ce que j'endorme. Ou que tu me fasses l'amour. Peut être même les deux mais pas dans cet ordre parce que ce serait bizarre.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la plaisanterie de son petit ami. Il l'attira alors à lui en le prenant par l'épaule et le manoeuvra de sorte à ce qu'il puisse posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Pamela est une faiseuse de miracles, assura t-il.

\- Pamela est une sorcière, rétorqua Dean aussitôt.

Castiel savait que son ami ne le pensait pas. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune femme et il lui faisait entièrement confiance. C'était pour cela que sa thérapie se passait aussi bien. Même si elle le laissait toujours complètement épuisé et vulnérable.

\- Comme Harry Potter ? Demanda alors le jeune médecin.

\- Plutôt comme la belle mère de Blanche Neige … Ou Voldemort. Pamela est Voldemort. On devrait prévenir le monde avant qu'elle ne cherche à le détruire.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé avant de tourner le visage pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Dean. Il aurait probablement du lui parler de son coup de fil à Kate. Il allait devoir lui dire qu'il était important que le jeune soldat la rencontre enfin. Mais il n'avait pas la force d'aborder le sujet pour le moment. Il le ferait quand il serait reposé. Et quand Dean aurait digéré sa session du jour.

\- On devrait aller s'allonger dans ta chambre, suggéra à la place le jeune médecin.

Dean écarta son visage de son cou et lui adressa un large sourire. Il se leva ensuite du canapé et devança son petit ami dans le couloir. Une fois dans la chambre, Dean prit place sur le lit et entreprit de retirer sa prothèse. Il n'était plus mal à l'aise à présent avec son moignon. Il ne semblait plus ressentir aucune gêne quand il était nu devant Castiel. C'était un autre des progrès qu'il avait fait ces dernières semaines.

\- Rassure moi, on ne pas dormir hein ? Du moins, pas tout de suite ? Demanda Dean en posant sa prothèse contre la table de nuit.

\- Définitivement pas non. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi, répondit Castiel en souriant.

Dean acquiesça alors puis commença à se déshabiller. Comme à chaque fois, le jeune médecin le regarda faire, appréciant chaque centimètres carrés de peau que son petit ami dévoilait. Il était magnifique. Il ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder. Quand Dean fut enfin nu et installé confortablement sur le lit, Castiel se déshabilla à son tour. Il prit ensuite place sur son petit ami, entre ses jambes écartées. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers avant que le jeune médecin ne commence à embrasser son petit ami dans le cou et sur le torse.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta t-il encore et encore contre la peau de Dean.

Ce dernier posa alors les mains sur le sommet de son crâne pour le garder contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, assura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel lui signifia qu'il l'avait entendu à l'embrassant sur le ventre puis sur les hanches. Quand il atteignit son sexe, il déposa des baisers sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Dean arqua alors brutalement le dos mais le jeune médecin le connaissait suffisamment à présent pour anticiper ses mouvements. Il recula son visage pour éviter de s'étouffer avant d'entamer des mouvements de haut en bas. Il avait toujours aimé les préliminaires. Il aimait faire l'amour mais il préférait encore les moments qui précédaient la pénétration. Ceux où chaque geste, chaque baiser était une promesse de plus. Il aimait prendre son temps pour donner du plaisir à son partenaire. Dean semblait partager son avis. Il poussait de longs gémissements qui en disaient long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et Castiel avait l'impression d'être au septième ciel.

Il relâcha le sexe de Dean après quelques minutes pour l'embrasser sur les cuisses. Il accorda ensuite à son moignon toute son attention. Il savait combien cela comptait pour Dean. Il savait combien son petit ami avait besoin de sentir que Castiel aimait tout chez lui. Qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait qu'il lui manquait une jambe.

Quand il eut fini d'embrasser les cicatrices qui zébraient la peau de son petit ami, il lui saisir les jambes pour les écarter. Il aventura ensuite sa langue entre elles jusqu'à la faire pénétrer à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent mais il savait combien Dean aimait cela. Et il voulait tout donner au jeune soldat. Il voulait tout expérimenter avec lui et se construire des nouveaux souvenirs. Cette relation était différente de celle qu'il avait eu avec Adam et en faisant des choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites avec son ancien petit ami, il entérinait ce fait.

Dean remuait les hanches à présent, ses gémissements se faisant entendre plus clairement encore. Castiel ne voulait pas le faire patienter trop longtemps. Il se redressa pour prendre le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et en aspergea ses doigts. Il en fit pénétrer un à l'intérieur de son petit ami avant de recommencer à l'embrasser sur le ventre.

Il prit son temps pour préparer le jeune soldat. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui faire mal même si c'était pratiquement inévitable au début. Il ajouta un second doigt ensuite puis un troisième quand le muscle fut suffisamment détendu.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Dean le saisit par les bras pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Je suis prêt, assura le jeune soldat.

Il avait les pupilles dilatées et les cheveux collés sur le front par la transpiration. Il avait le souffle court et les joues rouges. Castiel le trouvait à couper le souffle. Il se positionna correctement entre ses jambes avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Il guida ensuite son sexe avec sa main droite avant de pénétrer doucement à l'intérieur de son petit ami. Les premières secondes étaient toujours les plus fortes. Les plus incroyables. Sentir son corps être ainsi happé par celui de Dean était une sensation fantastique. Elles établissaient une connexion qui allait au delà de l'aspect physique de ce qu'ils faisaient. Leurs deux corps étaient joints mais c'était leurs âmes qu'ils scellaient ensemble à chaque fois. Leur avenir qu'ils joignaient également.

Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur son petit ami jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus avancer. Il laissa ensuite le temps à Dean de s'habituer avant de commencer des mouvements de va et vient. Dean bascula aussitôt sa tête en arrière et Castiel en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il ne pouvait plus contenir ses propres gémissements à présent. Le plaisir était intense. Tout son corps était tendu et secoué de spasmes. Il dut résister à l'envie de fermer les yeux. Il avait besoin de regarder Dean. De s'assurer qu'il était là avec lui et qu'il prenait autour de plaisir que possible. Il voulait observer son visage au moment où il lâcherait prise et s'abandonnerait à son orgasme. Il ne voulait surtout pas oublier qu'il était avec Dean et pas avec Adam.

Ses hanches continuaient de bouger et son rythme était plus soutenu à présent. Il se redressa sensiblement alors que Dean reposait les yeux sur lui. Castiel sentit son orgasme monter en lui. Il relâcha alors une des jambes de son petit ami pour attraper son sexe. Il le masturba au même rythme que ses allées et venus en lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean poussa un long cri avant de jouir et de se répandre entre les doigts de Castiel. Ce dernier continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Il s'abandonna à son orgasme à son tour avant de s'immobiliser et de se laisser retomber sur Dean, son visage dans son cou.

\- Ok … c'était … incroyable, murmura le jeune soldat.

Castiel hocha vaguement la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de Dean. Il se retira ensuite de lui avec précaution pour s'installer à ses côtés. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et posa son visage contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement sous sa joue. Les quelques minutes qui suivaient le sexe étaient souvent passées à apprécier le moment. A ne rien dire. Mais Castiel ressentait le besoin de parler à présent.

\- Je suis fier de toi, tu sais, lâcha t-il.

\- Parce que je suis un dieu du sexe ? Plaisanta Dean, visiblement toujours sous l'effet de son orgasme.

\- Pour ça aussi, répliqua Castiel, amusé.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta durant quelques secondes le cœur de son petit ami battre sous sa joue. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et se redressa pour pouvoir regarder le jeune soldat dans les yeux.

\- Je suis fier de toi parce que tu es courageux et fort. Parce que tu progresses jour après jour et parce que tu m'as fait une place dans ta vie malgré tout le reste.

Dean fronça les sourcils, sans doute surpris par le sérieux de son petit ami. Castiel savait que ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment pour avoir une conversation aussi importante mais il avait besoin de dire toutes ces choses. Sa conversation avec Kate lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup. Et il devait le partager avec le jeune soldat.

\- J'ai envie de crier sur tous les toits que je t'aime comme un fou et que je veux faire ma vie avec toi. J'ai envie que tout le monde sache que nous sommes ensemble et je … parfois, mes sentiments me font peur. Ils sont forts et c'est incroyable. C'est un miracle. Dean, tu es mon miracle. Je ne t'attendais pas … ou peut être que je t'attendais … tu … durant cinq ans, j'ai refusé de vivre parce j'estimais ne pas le mériter. Mais tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort et tu … Dean, j'espère que tu as conscience de tout ça.

Pendant de longues secondes, le jeune soldat ne dit rien, visiblement déstabilisé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Castiel espérait sincèrement ne pas lui avoir fait peur en se montrant aussi honnête et brutal. Quand Dean finit par sourire timidement, il sut qu'il avait eu raison.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de … de saisir l'importance que j'ai pour toi. Quand j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments … quand j'ai enfin admis que je t'aimais, je pensais que je finirais par paniquer. Que je prendrais peur si toutefois j'avais la sensation que tu comptais sur moi. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être suffisamment solide pour t'aider mais … Pamela m'a fait prendre conscience de l'importance que tu avais dans ma vie. Que je n'avais aucune raison de paniquer et je … je sais aujourd'hui que tu peux compter sur moi.

Castiel hocha la tête, touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait que son petit ami n'avait pas encore fini et il ne dit rien pour lui laisser une chance de dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- J'ai également pris conscience de l'importance que tu avais pour moi. Je l'ai peut être su tout de suite mais j'étais … j'étais trop préoccupé par tout le reste pour réellement me poser les bonnes questions. Aujourd'hui, je sais. Je sais que tu es ma chance d'avoir une vie … d'être heureux. Tu es mon miracle Castiel pour reprendre tes mots. Tu es mon ange gardien aussi. Tu m'as sauvé et tu continues à me sauver à chaque seconde. Tu dois en avoir conscience toi aussi. Je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre la pression. Juste parce que j'ai besoin que tu le saches. Je t'aime Castiel et je suis fier de savoir que tu m'aimes en retour.

Cette fois Dean en avait fini avec son monologue. Son petit ami aurait pu reprendre la parole et lui dire qu'il avait compris. Qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le décevoir. Qu'ils allaient guérir côte à côte et être heureux ensemble. Mais il doutait que les mots suffisent. Qu'ils soient suffisamment forts pour traduire ce qu'il ressentait à cette seconde. Il choisit donc de se taire et d'embrasser le jeune soldat à la place.

Il mit dans son baiser tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Dean. Toute la confiance qu'il avait en leur histoire et en leur avenir. Il y avait tellement de choses qui se passaient entre eux que Castiel se demandait parfois comment il n'avait pas encore paniqué. La réponse était évidente bien sûr. Il était fort parce que Dean le rendait fort. Kate l'avait deviné avant lui. Ensemble, ils étaient capables de tout. Ils étaient suffisamment solides pour tout affronter. Castiel n'avait plus aucun doute.

Il ferma les yeux quand la langue du jeune soldat vint caresser la sienne et apprécia de sentir ses mains dans son dos. Il s'abandonna aux sensations qui envahissaient son corps et oublia tout le reste l'espace d'une seconde.

Quand il dut reculer pour reprendre sa respiration, il savait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Le message était passé. Comme souvent avec Dean, les gestes avaient plus d'importance que les mots.

\- Ok, un jour, il faudra que tu me dises où tu as appris à embrasser comme ça parce que … je n'ai peut être pas énormément d'expérience mais je suis presque sûr que tu es extrêmement doué pour ça, annonça Dean en souriant.

Il se passa ensuite la langue sur les lèvres longuement et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de dire à son petit ami que le seul homme qu'il avait embrassé avant lui était Adam. Qu'il n'avait aucune expérience mis à part avec lui. Ca aurait été déplacé. Il accepta donc le compliment sans rien dire de plus et adressa à son tour un sourire à son petit ami.

\- Tu es doué pour le sexe aussi … tu es … je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir qu'avec toi, assura Dean ensuite.

Ce n'était peut être pas vrai. Ou juste dicté par le fait que le jeune soldat venait tout juste d'avoir un orgasme. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de protester. Il aimait assez l'idée d'être suffisamment doué pour faire oublier à Dean l'homme qui l'avait précédé. Celui qui avait été le premier amour du jeune soldat. Michael avait compté pour lui. Castiel savait qu'il aurait toujours une place dans l'esprit de son petit ami.

\- Tu aurais du en faire ton métier, ajouta Dean en souriant plus franchement encore.

Castiel secoua la tête puis l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire. Ils avaient assez parlé. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment grand chose à se dire pour le moment. Et Castiel pouvait sentir son corps se réveiller malgré l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se réinstalla confortablement au dessus de son petit ami et entreprit de l'embrasser dans le cou et sur ses épaules.

Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Dean contre son ventre. Il était visiblement partant pour un second round.

\- Cas …

Dean cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Ou à l'encourager à continuer. A aller plus vite. Castiel grogna contre sa peau pour lui assurer qu'il l'avait entendu. Il remonta le long de son corps avant de saisir son sexe et de le faire pénétrer à nouveau à l'intérieur du corps de son petit ami. Ils gémirent alors à l'unisson et Castiel ferma les yeux pour apprécier le moment. Il commença presque aussitôt à aller et venir à l'intérieur de Dean. Il savait que le jeune soldat était prêt et qu'il en avait envie. Il le sentirait probablement en se levant le lendemain. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier cette idée. C'était nouveau pour lui et il choisit de ne pas analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Pour le moment, il avait juste envie d'apprécier la sensation des muscles de Dean se contractant autour de son sexe. De laisser son corps parler pour lui. De donner du plaisir au jeune soldat et d'en recevoir. Il avait envie d'oublier tout le reste. D'oublier le monde extérieur. Ils étaient seuls au monde à cet instant précis et Castiel savait que c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Les choses ne seraient probablement pas toujours faciles entre eux. Il y aurait des moments de doute et des disputes. Mais tant que Castiel pouvait s'endormir contre Dean, il se fichait de tout le reste. Et au moment où il atteignait son deuxième orgasme en quelques minutes, il sut avec certitude que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Ils allaient faire leur vie côte à côte. Et plus jamais il ne se sentirait seul.


	40. Epilogue

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 40ème et dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Elle n'aura pas été facile et je l'ai fini grace à vous. Au final, je suis contente du résultat. Elle me plait et je vous le dois à tous.**

**Petite précision : pour la réflexion de Dean sur les lapins, on ne se moque pas. C'est ce que je ressens aussi ... attention ;-)**

**Ma nouvelle histoire est bien entamée et je publierais peut être le premier chapitre auj en fin de matinée si j'ai le temps.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture**

**Merci de m'avoir suivi encore**

**A très vite,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Thinking out loud de Ed Sheeran**

**Chapitre 40 : Epilogue**

_« La vie étant un éternel recommencement, seule l'acceptation de la défaite signifie la fin de tout. Tant et aussi longtemps que l'on sait recommencer, rien n'est totalement perdu. »_

_Fleurette Levesque_

**Six mois plus tard …**

La vie était définitivement étonnante. Dean n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait vécu depuis sa blessure en Irak. Il avait la sensation que tout avait été bouleversé en quelques mois. Les changements avaient été importants. Radicaux même. Il avait encore du mal à en avoir totalement conscience.

Quand il était parti pour son dernier déploiement, il était en couple avec Michael, conscient qu'il ne l'aimait plus comme avant, mais convaincu qu'il l'épouserait très certainement à son retour. Il avait un métier, une carrière brillante à accomplir et des rêves plein la tête. Les choses n'étaient pas parfaites. Loin de là. Mais il avait la sensation d'avoir le contrôle sur sa vie. Il avait la sensation d'être heureux.

Après sa blessure, tout s'était effondré. En quelques jours, quelques semaines, il avait tout perdu. Il avait des séquelles physiques importantes qui l'handicaperaient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il devait s'habituer à une prothèse qu'il n'aimait pas, n'acceptait plus son reflet dans le miroir et ne savait plus quoi faire de lui même. Il avait rompu avec Michael après sept années de relation. Il avait emménagé seul et s'était renfermé sur lui même sans véritable espoir d'aller réellement mieux un jour. Il avait failli perdre ses amis à force de les repousser et avait presque découragé son frère de l'aider. Il s'était montré odieux envers Castiel, son docteur pourtant déterminé à le faire progresser.

Dean avait la sensation que sa vie d'avant était finie. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même homme et qu'il était temps pour lui de se résigner. Il était en colère, dépressif et colérique. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Mais tout avait ensuite changé à nouveau. Peu à peu, le jeune soldat avait repris pied. Il le devait en grande partie à ses proches et ses médecins. Il le devait aussi à Castiel.

Dean n'aurait pas su dire réellement quel avait été le déclic pour lui. C'était peut être sa rencontre avec Chuck, le fait de découvrir l'existence d'Adam ou l'agression de Jake et la mort d'Azazel. Peut être était ce tout simplement un mélange de tout cela.

Il savait en revanche que ce qui l'avait réellement propulsé en avant était d'être tombé amoureux de Castiel et de l'admettre … enfin.

En quelques mois, Dean avait repris confiance en lui. Il avait accepté ses blessures, accepté ses séquelles et accepté de laisser derrière lui un passé qui pesait sur lui depuis son retour. Il avait laissé partir les hommes qu'il avait perdus et finit par comprendre qu'il avait le droit de vivre malgré sa culpabilité dévorante. Il s'était autorisé à être heureux. Et ça avait sans nul doute été le premier des pas en avant qu'il avait fait depuis.

Sa relation avec Castiel n'avait pas été simple au début. Il y avait eu des accrochages. Des crises de panique comme le jour de sa rencontre avec les amis du jeune médecin. Il y avait eu des moments où Dean avait cherché à repousser son petit ami et d'autres où Castiel s'était senti coupable d'être amoureux d'un autre qu'Adam.

Ils auraient pu se séparer et ne plus jamais se revoir. Ils auraient pu baisser les bras devant l'adversité et les regards méprisants de certains. Mais ils avaient gardé la tête haute et n'avaient jamais oublié que leur amour n'était pas malsain. Ils avaient le droit d'être heureux et peu importait que cela gêne certaines personnes intolérantes et stupides.

Ils s'étaient accrochés et avaient avancé côte à côte. Castiel continuait de travailler avec des soldats blessés et Dean avait enfin commencé à se pencher sur son propre avenir. Il avait longtemps réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire à présent. Puis la réponse s'était imposée à lui un soir où Castiel lui parlait de Kevin Tran. Il voulait aider les gens dans sa situation. Il voulait faire en sorte que personne ne soit abandonné à son sort. Il ne pouvait pas envisager de travailler avec des soldats. Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Mais il y avait bien des civils qui avaient également besoin d'aide. Dean voulait être là pour eux comme Castiel avait été là pour lui. Comme Chuck continuait d'être là à chacun de leurs rendez vous.

Pour devenir kinésithérapeute, Dean devait reprendre des études. Il savait que cela serait long et difficile mais il se sentait prêt. Il avait le soutien de Castiel et de ses proches. Il se sentait fort grâce à eux.

Michael avait fini par reprendre contact avec lui après plusieurs semaines de silence. Ils avaient pris le temps de discuter ensemble de leur rupture. Dean s'était à nouveau excusé. Il ne savait pas si son ex petit ami pourrait un jour lui pardonner mais il l'espérait. Il aimait l'idée de le garder comme ami. Il avait une place importante dans sa vie.

Dean avait également accepté de rencontre Kate Milligan. Castiel s'était heurté à un refus catégorique la première fois qu'il le lui avait proposé mais Dean avait fini par changer d'avis. Il n'en voulait pas à cette femme d'avoir aimé son père. Il avait juste peur qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas. Qu'elle le voie comme celui qui cherchait à prendre la place de son fils. Ce qu'il avait fait en quelque sorte. Mais sans jamais le vouloir.

A sa grande surprise, Kate l'avait tout de suite adoré. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait vu chez lui qui l'avait autant touché mais elle l'avait accepté sans hésitations. Sam également. Ils avaient passé un week end en sa compagnie à parler de John et d'Adam. A se raconter leurs vies. Dean avait alors compris pourquoi Castiel la considérait comme sa mère d'adoption. Il avait également compris comment son père avait pu l'aimer avant de rencontrer Mary. Kate approuvait leur relation et les avait même encouragés à la vivre pleinement. Ils avaient alors choisi de lui parler d'Azazel. Quand elle avait compris que son fils avait été assassiné, elle avait explosé en sanglots. Elle avait ensuite crié et demandé des explications. Castiel étant totalement incapable de parler, Dean avait pris sur lui de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il lui avait avoué sans hésiter qu'Azazel était mort. Que Castiel l'avait tué et vengé Adam. Il avait eu peur qu'elle le leur reproche. Mais elle s'était alors levé de sa chaise et avait pris Castiel dans ses bras. Les « merci » qu'elle avait murmurés dans les cheveux du jeune médecin avait arraché des larmes à toutes les personnes présentes. Il n'en avait plus reparlé depuis. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à dire. Adam était mort. Rien de ce qu'ils feraient ne pourrait le ramener. Azazel brûlait très certainement en Enfer si cela existait. Castiel refaisait sa vie et Dean avait la chance d'en faire parti. Rien n'était parfait mais tout était en marche. Et tout finirait par aller mieux.

Après cinq mois de relation, Dean avait réussi à oublier tous ses doutes et toutes ses interrogations. Il n'avait plus honte de son corps et de le dévoiler à Castiel. Il avait fini par s'accepter tel qu'il était. Les choses étaient différentes. Il lui manquerait une jambe jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il avait perdu de la musculature – même s'il en avait définitivement récupéré une partie depuis – et il avait des cicatrices. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre et il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Ca n'avait pas été facile mais il avait fini par le comprendre. Et il l'avait définitivement accepté au moment où Castiel lui avait fait l'amour face à un miroir. Il lui avait demandé de regarder et de lui expliquer ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'hideux chez lui. Dean avait observé son visage déformé par le plaisir, son torse rouge et couvert de sueur puis ses jambes qui chevauchaient celles de Castiel. Ce n'était pas son ancien corps. Ce n'était sans doute pas un corps parfait mais ainsi joint à son petit ami, il avait quelque chose d'incroyablement beau. Dean n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes et Castiel n'avait rien dit de plus. Il avait compris … comme toujours.

Le temps guérissait toutes les blessures. C'était ce qu'on lui avait souvent répété. Dean voulait bien le croire. Mais il continuait de penser que l'amour était un remède plus efficace. Et surtout plus rapide.

Ils approchaient à présent des six mois de relation et Dean ne voyait plus aucune ombre au tableau. Ils vivaient pratiquement ensemble. Ils ne dormaient jamais séparément. Ils partageaient leur temps entre l'appartement de Castiel et celui de Dean. Le jeune soldat savait combien son petit ami détestait l'endroit où il vivait. Et lui même avait fini par haïr son petit appartement. Quand il l'avait pris, il représentait une chance d'être indépendant. Une chance de reprendre sa vie en mains. Mais Dean s'était vite retrouvé enfermé à l'intérieur sans réellement avoir la volonté d'en sortir régulièrement. Cet appartement était devenu une prison. Il était devenu le symbole de l'échec du jeune soldat à aller mieux pour de bon.

Dean avait envie d'en partir. Il avait envie de trouver un endroit différent dans un autre quartier. Un lieu qui serait réellement synonyme de renouveau. Il voulait entamer sa nouvelle vie ailleurs. Et il voulait le faire avec Castiel. Le jeune soldat n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de le lui annoncer mais il voulait vivre avec lui. Il voulait qu'ils prennent un appartement ensemble et qu'ils arrêtent de naviguer entre les leurs comme ils le faisaient depuis six mois.

Dean était presque sûr que Castiel accepterait sans hésiter. Il ne doutait pas de son amour pour lui et de sa volonté de faire sa vie avec lui. Mais il avait l'impression de griller les étapes. D'avancer trop vite. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire fuir Castiel en le pressant pour franchir cette étape. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Juste un manque d'expérience dans ce type de situations. Dean n'avait jamais pris d'initiative quand il était avec Michael. C'était son ancien petit ami qui avait toujours fait en sorte qu'ils avancent ensemble. Et le jeune soldat ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre.

Dean chassa toutes ces idées de sa tête alors qu'il arrivait enfin en bas de l'immeuble de Castiel. Il sortait d'une séance avec Pamela qui avait rouvert de vieilles blessures. Il avait parlé de Samandriel à nouveau et il était fatigué nerveusement par tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait toujours besoin de quelques heures pour se remettre quand il affrontait une séance aussi intense. Et l'idée de le faire dans les bras de Castiel n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait même hâte. Le jeune médecin n'était pas de garde et il était probablement confortablement installé sur son canapé à attendre son retour. Dean sourit.

Il monta rapidement les marches qui menaient à l'appartement. Une fois sur le palier, il prit une seconde pour retrouver son souffle. Ses séquelles respiratoires s'étaient atténuées. Mais comme Chuck le lui avait répété plusieurs fois, elles ne disparaitraient jamais vraiment. Il apprendrait juste à vivre avec et à composer avec elles. C'était ce que Dean s'efforçait de faire jour après jour.

Le jeune soldat réajusta ensuite le col de sa veste puis se servit de ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Castiel lui en avait donné une pour venir l'attendre quand il finissait tard. Dean en avait fait de même parce qu'il ne voulait pas être en reste.

A l'intérieur, le jeune soldat entendit aussitôt la musique qui sortait des hauts parleurs du salon. David Bowie. Castiel était de bonne humeur. Il n'écoutait ce vieil album que lorsqu'il venait d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle ou qu'il avait pris une grande décision. Dean était parfois surpris de tout ce qu'il savait de son petit ami. Ils avaient souvent discuté. S'étaient confiés leurs secrets. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et à présent, Dean avait la sensation d'avoir percé le mystère qu'était Castiel Novak.

Le jeune soldat sourit en retirant sa veste. Il l'accrocha au porte manteau à l'entrée puis enleva ses chaussures. Il se dirigea ensuite en direction de salon et fronça les sourcils quand il vit Castiel debout devant la bibliothèque qui occupait toute une partie du mur du salon. Elle était remplie de livres en tout genre et de quelques cadres photos. La plupart contenaient un cliché d'Adam et de Castiel. De Kate. Dean s'en fichait. Il n'était pas en concurrence avec son demi frère. Il ne cherchait pas à faire mieux que lui. Il acceptait parfaitement la place qu'Adam avait eu dans la vie de Castiel. Celle qu'il continuait d'avoir et qu'il aurait toujours.

\- Eh mon ange, ça va ? Demanda t-il en approchant lentement de Castiel.

Le jeune médecin lui jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il faisait. Dean combla la distance qui les séparait et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. Il referma ses mains au niveau de son ventre et vint coller son torse contre son dos. Il posa ensuite son menton sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il alors puisqu'il paraissait évident que Castiel ne répondrait pas à sa première question.

Il avait peut être eu tort de penser que David Bowie était une bonne chose. Il avait peut être eu tort de se fier uniquement aux chansons que son petit ami écoutait pour penser qu'il était de bonne humeur. Car de toute évidence, quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Tout va bien Dean et … je suis juste en train de faire de la place, expliqua finalement Castiel après de longues secondes.

Il avait la voix grave et semblait réellement préoccupé. Dean baissa les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il fut surpris de voir que son petit ami tenait un cadre photo vide dans ses mains. Un de ceux qui avaient contenu avant une photo de Castiel et Adam lors d'une soirée passée dans un bar. Le jeune médecin lui avait avoué tenir au cliché parce qu'il s'agissait d'un des derniers pris avec son ancien petit ami. Dean devait avouer qu'il aimait la photo. Même si elle lui rappelait quotidiennement qu'il n'était pas le premier et qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir la même importance dans la vie de Castiel que celle qu'Adam avait eu. Mais il n'était pas jaloux. Ne le serait jamais.

\- De la place pour quoi ?

Castiel reposa alors le cadre photo vide sur l'étagère et attrapa la photo d'Adam et lui qu'il avait posée sur les livres. Il la leva de sorte à ce que Dean puisse la voir. Les deux hommes souriaient largement dessus. Ils étaient heureux et plein d'espoir. Prêts à faire leur vie ensemble. Dean aimait ce cliché même s'il lui faisait également mal quand il le regardait trop longtemps. Non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Cette photo appartenait au passé. Castiel ne l'avait pas oublié mais il avait clos ce chapitre de sa vie. Et en avait ouvert un nouveau avec Dean.

\- Je t'ai déjà raconté le jour où cette photo a été prise ? Demanda Castiel sans répondre à la question que son petit ami lui avait posée.

Dean se souvenait d'avoir déjà entendu l'histoire mais il n'allait certainement pas empêcher le jeune médecin de lui en parler à nouveau. Pas s'il en ressentait le besoin. Ils s'étaient entendus sur ce point dès le début de leur relation. Ils devaient parler du passé. Ne devaient rien garder pour eux si cela représentait un quelconque poids. Ils avaient le droit de tout dire. Même si cela concernait leurs anciens petits amis. Ils étaient suffisamment sûrs de leurs sentiments pour ne pas en avoir peur.

\- Peut être mais j'aimerais assez que tu m'en parles à nouveau, répondit finalement Dean.

Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration et expira longuement par le nez. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes et Dean n'était pas pressé. Il avait tout le temps.

\- Adam devait repartir en Afghanistan deux jours plus tard et il avait organisé cette soirée pour moi. Mon anniversaire allait tomber durant son absence et il s'en voulait même si ce n'était pas la première fois. Il voulait qu'on le fête ensemble quand même. On a été boire un verre dans ce bar et on … il y avait un groupe qui jouait des vieux titres de Bob Dylan. Il m'a invité à danser et il m'a juré qu'à son retour, on vivrait ensemble. Qu'on s'installerait dans un appartement et qu'on se marierait ensuite. Il m'a parlé des enfants qu'il aimerait adopter et du chien dont il avait toujours rêvé. C'était une belle soirée. La dernière qu'on a passée tous les deux. C'est la serveuse qui a pris cette photo. Elle nous a dit qu'on formait un joli couple. Je l'ai imprimé et encadré le lendemain du départ d'Adam. Je pensais lui faire la surprise à son retour. Il ne l'a jamais vu.

Dean pouvait sentir la tension dans le corps de Castiel. Il savait exactement ce que cela lui faisait de parler de son ancien petit ami. Ce n'était plus les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui qui lui manquaient aujourd'hui. Les choses avaient évolué. Mais il était nostalgique. Triste qu'Adam soit mort brutalement et aussi jeune. Il avait fait le deuil de leur histoire mais pas encore de la colère qu'il ressentait pour l'homme qui avait tué Adam.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait adoré, assura Dean.

Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Castiel et resserra sensiblement son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il savait que son petit ami en avait besoin. Il était perdu quelque part dans ses souvenirs et il avait besoin de rester ancré dans la réalité. Autour d'eux, David Bowie continuait de chanter.

\- Peut être … mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de … j'ai envie de faire de la place pour toi.

Pendant une seconde, Dean eut envie de lui dire qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Peu importait qu'il ne soit pas sur ses étagères. Ou qu'il n'ait pas apporté certaines de ses affaires chez lui pour les mettre à la place de celles d'Adam. Castiel lui avait déjà fait de la place là cela comptait vraiment. Dans sa vie. Dans son cœur. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer d'avancer. Mais il choisit de se taire. Castiel n'en avait visiblement pas fini.

\- Je lui ai dit « adieu » et je sais que c'était la bonne chose à faire mais … parfois, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est là avec nous. Ce n'est pas … pas tout le temps bien sûr mais … parfois, je sens sa présence. C'est comme s'il était toujours dans cet appartement. Ce n'est pas … je ne veux pas l'oublier ou effacer tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'on soit trois dans cette relation. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi et avec toi seul. Alors j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et il est évident que … que je n'ai pas complètement fait mes adieux à Adam. Il est … il est toujours là. J'ai des photos de lui partout et c'est comme … presque comme s'il allait finir par revenir. Comme si je continuais de l'attendre. Je t'aime Dean et ce n'est pas juste envers toi.

Le jeune soldat n'en voulait pas du tout à son petit ami d'avoir conservé autant de souvenirs d'Adam. Il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander de s'en débarrasser. Il ne voulait pas marquer son territoire. Il n'était pas possessif. Il se contentait de ce que Castiel lui donnait. Il était heureux comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas … je ne me sens pas en danger mon ange. Ne t'en fais pas, assura t-il.

\- Mais je veux avancer, protesta Castiel.

Il reprit alors le cadre photo et l'ouvrit calmement. Dean le regarda prendre un cliché qu'il avait glissé entre deux livres et sourit en se reconnaissant dessus. C'était une photo que Sam avait prise avec son téléphone. Il la leur avait envoyé par mail ensuite en ajoutant des smileys qui faisait ressembler son mail à celui d'un adolescente de douze ans. Dean et Castiel se regardaient dessus. Ils se souriaient et semblaient parfaitement heureux. Leur amour était visible dans leurs yeux. Le cliché était magnifique. Dean avait fini par oublier son existence. De toute évidence, Castiel l'avait imprimé et l'avait rangé soigneusement. En attendant d'être capable de lui faire de la place. Dean était touché par ce qu'il était sur le point de faire à présent.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, lâcha t-il avant de déposer un nouveau baiser dans le cou de son petit ami.

Ce dernier glissa finalement le cliché dans le cadre photo puis le referma et le posa bien en vue sur l'étagère. Dean l'observa une seconde, bouleversé de se voir parmi les autres photos que Castiel conservait précieusement. C'était un grand pas en avant. Il en avait conscience.

\- Je veux qu'on vive ensemble, déclara t-il alors sans réellement y réfléchir.

Pendant une seconde, il sentit Castiel se tendre et il se demanda aussitôt s'il n'avait pas commis une énorme bêtise. Quand son petit ami se détendit enfin, il laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il laissa Castiel se tourner dans ses bras et joignit finalement ses mains dans son dos pour le garder contre lui.

\- Tu quoi ? Demanda le jeune médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean vint appuyer son front contre celui de son petit ami. Il avait eu envie de poser cette question depuis plusieurs semaines à présent mais il n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

\- Je veux qu'on vive ensemble … pas ici … et pas dans mon appartement. Je veux qu'on trouve un endroit à nous et je veux qu'on y emménage ensemble. Je … je sais que je vais faire ma vie avec toi Cas et on vit déjà pratiquement ensemble. Il est peut être … peut être temps d'officialiser les choses. Mais seulement si tu es prêt bien sûr … je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé d'accepter. Je comprendrais que tu me dises non et je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Castiel recula son visage et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Dean. Il y avait un amour immense dans ses yeux. De l'admiration également. Le jeune soldat se sentait bien quand son petit ami le regardait. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il se sentait désiré et aimé.

\- Est-ce que toi tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda le jeune médecin.

Dean supposait que ça devait être évident puisqu'il avait posé la question. Mais il savait également que Castiel avait parfois des doutes sur la réalité de leur histoire. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré et Dean aimait faire cela pour lui.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûr … je suis convaincu que je veux vivre avec toi. J'ai envie qu'on ait notre appartement et qu'on le décore ensemble et … je veux qu'on fasse toutes ces choses que les couples font et qui énervent considérablement les personnes autour d'eux. Je veux … je veux que tes affaires soient rangées à côté des miennes et je veux que nos livres, nos Cds et nos DVDs soient mélangés sur nos étagères. Et … je veux qu'on accroche des photos de nous sur les murs. Et des photos de lui aussi …

Castiel avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et Dean ne put s'empêcher de prier pour qu'il s'agisse de larmes de joie et non pas de chagrin.

\- Tu peux dire non si tu … commença Dean.

\- Oui … je … oui mon amour, le coupa aussitôt Castiel.

Dean avait espéré entendre cette réponse mais elle le surprenait tout de même. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres et il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je suis sûr, confirma le jeune médecin.

Et c'était tout ce dont Dean avait besoin pour le croire. Il avait confiance en lui. Leur relation n'était pas orthodoxe et ils grillaient probablement des étapes. Le jeune soldat s'en contrefichait. Il voulait vivre les choses à fond et se fichait que tout aille trop vite ou pas assez. Il savait que vivre avec Castiel était la prochaine étape. Il se sentait près à la franchir.

\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie maintenant ? Demanda Castiel après un moment de silence.

Dean sourit à nouveau en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- De faire l'amour avec moi au milieu de ton salon ?

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de sourire à son tour. Dean ne dirait pas non au sexe. Coucher avec le jeune médecin était toujours incroyablement satisfaisant. Il aimait la sensation de son petit ami à l'intérieur de lui, comblant le vide qu'il y avait dans son cœur depuis tellement longtemps. A bien y penser, il en avait très envie à cet instant précis et son corps semblait tout à fait partant.

\- Ca aussi oui mais … j'ai envie de … tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Dean fut surpris par la question de son petit ami. Il n'était pas un bon danseur. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais réellement dansé. Il savait qu'il serait probablement ridicule. Mais ils étaient seuls et personne n'était là pour les juger. Dean était prêt à tout donner à Castiel. Il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi et l'obtenir dans la seconde. S'il voulait danser alors le jeune soldat danserait. La chanson de David Bowie qui résonnait autour d'eux était lente et magnifique. Parfaite pour un slow. Dean sourit alors et vint se blottir contre son petit ami. Il garda ses mains jointes dans son dos et colla son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Castiel posa une de ses mains derrière sa tête et l'autre dans son cou. Il commença ensuite à bouger lentement de droite à gauche. Ils n'étaient probablement pas dans le rythme mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. C'était la proximité qui comptait à leurs yeux. Le fait d'être là l'un pour l'autre. Et la certitude que cela serait toujours le cas.

\- Il faudra s'entraîner pour le jour de notre mariage. Je refuse d'être ridicule devant tous nos invités, plaisanta Dean contre le cou de Castiel.

Il n'avait pas réellement planifié les choses jusque là mais il avait laissé parler son cœur. Et sans doute avait il une ou deux fois laissé l'idée d'épouser Castiel s'insinuer sans réellement s'en rendre compte dans son esprit. Il savait que c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Mais il n'avait pas peur de le dire. Parce qu'il savait que son petit ami en avait envie aussi.

\- On prendra des cours, suggéra Castiel d'une voix douce.

\- En même temps, on ne pourra jamais être aussi ridicule que Sam. Il a deux pieds gauches mais c'est sans nul doute parce que c'est un géant et qu'un géant n'est pas fait pour danser. Il est fait pour écraser les pieds de sa partenaire.

Castiel rit une seconde avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Dean. Le jeune soldat ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son petit ami. Le moment était parfait.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais vu Balthazar danser … personne ne peut être aussi … maladroit que lui. Il n'a aucun sens du rythme. Il s'entête quand même et continue de penser qu'il est le prochain Michael Jackson. Personne n'a le cœur de le contredire. Plus maintenant.

Dean rit à son tour. Il avait fini par apprécier les amis de Castiel. Meg était directe, franche et avait un sens de l'humour que peu de personnes comprenaient. Balthazar était un séducteur et pouvait sembler prétentieux. Mais ils aimaient tous les deux Castiel et ils étaient prêt à tout pour le protéger. Dean avait fini par comprendre qu'il devait se faire accepter par eux. Qu'ils auraient besoin de temps. Ils avaient fini par lui faire une place. Il aimait à présent penser qu'ils étaient amis.

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ? Peu importe tu sais … tu n'échapperas pas au cours de danse. Et tu les suivras avec le sourire.

Castiel hocha vaguement la tête avant de changer sensiblement le rythme de leurs pas au moment où la chanson changeait.

\- Il faudrait s'entraîner sérieusement … pour ça et pour la nuit de noce également. Et puis ensuite … ensuite, on adoptera un chien. Et un chat. Peut être même un lapin.

\- Non les lapins me font peur, protesta Dean aussitôt.

Castiel ricana une seconde mais le jeune soldat ne revint pas sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'aimait pas les lapins. Il n'aimait pas leur regard. Il les trouvait fourbe. Et cela faisait beaucoup rire toutes les personnes à qui il en parlait mais il s'en contrefichait. Il avait affronté des terroristes et des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents mais un lapin pouvait le faire crier comme une fillette. Il l'assumait pleinement.

\- Ok pas de lapin même si je pense que tu devrais parler de cette phobie avec Pamela … elle est pour le moins … déstabilisante, concéda Castiel.

\- Elle n'est pas déstabilisante et elle est plus répandue que tu ne crois. Je … c'est dans leurs yeux. Ils sont fourbes, j'en suis presque sûr. Et puis leur nez bouge tout le temps et ça ce n'est pas normal.

Castiel rit à nouveau et Dean apprécia de l'entendre. Il aimait leurs discussions et il aimait être capable de procurer de la joie à son petit ami. Castiel avait passé cinq années à souffrir et il s'en était sorti. Dean l'admirait terriblement pour ça.

\- Quant au chat, j'émets également une réserve. Je les aime bien mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'étaient pas bons pour les enfants … qu'ils pouvaient être dangereux pour les nouveaux nés et je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Un chien en revanche … un chien je suis partant. Un chien d'abord et un chat ensuite … quand les enfants seront …

Dean s'interrompit alors brutalement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qu'il venait de laisser sous entendre sur leur vie future. Il n'avait jamais réellement discuté de son envie d'avoir des enfants avant. Pas avec Castiel car c'était trop tôt. Mais pas non plus avec Michael. Il s'imaginait assez facilement en père. Il ferait en sorte d'être meilleur dans ce rôle que son père. Il avait élevé Sam et estimait avoir fait un bon travail. Il voulait avoir des enfants mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours gardé pour lui jusque là.

\- Tu veux des enfants ? Demanda Castiel après un long moment de silence.

Dean recula le visage pour pouvoir regarder son petit ami dans les yeux. Il pouvait lui dire qu'il avait vaguement pensé à tout ça et avait parlé trop vite. Ou il pouvait se montrer totalement honnête. Il soupesa les deux solutions pendant une seconde avant d'opter pour la seconde. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il désirait. C'était quelque chose que Pamela lui avait souvent répété.

\- Je veux des enfants … et j'aime assez l'idée de les adopter. Je … j'ai vu tellement d'enfants malheureux qui avaient perdu leurs parents à cause de la guerre ou de la cruauté des adultes que je … je voudrais pouvoir tous les sauver mais puisque je ne fais pas de miracles, je me contenterais d'en aimer un ou deux … c'est … j'ai toujours voulu être père.

Il vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de Castiel et il sut alors qu'il avait vu juste. Qu'il avait eu raison de se montrer honnête avec son petit ami. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes sur ce point. Comme sur beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.

\- Je veux aussi des enfants et je veux les élever en leur apprenant que les gens ont le droit d'être différents. Que le monde n'est pas parfait mais qu'ils ont le droit d'être comme ils sont. Et je veux leur apprendre à faire du vélo aussi … et à lire … à écrire. Je … je pense que tu ferais un père merveilleux. Tu as élevé Sam et il est devenu quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu ferais un super père toi aussi.

Castiel hocha la tête puis reprit Dean dans ses bras. Ils recommencèrent à danser doucement sans réellement faire attention au rythme de la chanson qui résonnait autour d'eux.

\- On leur parlera d'Adam … on leur dira que leur oncle était un homme bien et on ne leur cachera rien. On leur parlera aussi de mon passé de soldat et … on fera d'eux des gens biens. Je le sais, assura Dean en fermant les yeux.

\- On attendra qu'ils soient suffisamment grands pour adopter un chat alors, conclut Castiel dans un murmure.

Dean acquiesça contre son cou avant de l'embrasser juste sous l'oreille. Ils avaient suffisamment parlé et le jeune soldat ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps ils pourraient réaliser leur rêve de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Il voulait attendre d'avoir terminé ses études avant. Il voulait être stable financièrement parlant. Mais il aimait l'idée d'avoir des projets précis. Des rêves auxquels il pouvait se raccrocher quand il avait des doutes sur son avenir. Ce qui arrivait encore parfois sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour s'en empêcher.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut commencer à s'entraîner maintenant … pour la nuit de noce je veux dire ? Demanda finalement Castiel en retirant sa main du cou de Dean pour la poser sur ses fesses.

Le jeune soldat se contenta de gémir en guise de réponses mais le message était suffisamment clair. Castiel l'écarta de lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche et ils oublièrent la musique et la danse. Dean attrapa son petit ami par les épaules et le guida maladroitement à travers le salon jusqu'à le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il retira ensuite son tee shirt puis celui du jeune médecin. Il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau avant de commencer à déboutonner son jean. Castiel l'aida et dans leur précipitation, ils se heurtèrent le front. Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en reculant. Il laissa son petit ami finir de se déshabiller seul et entreprit de retirer ses propres vêtements. C'était toujours compliqué de le faire avec sa prothèse mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il prit place à côté de Castiel et attira le jeune médecin à lui. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le canapé et écarta les jambes.

\- Dépêche toi, lança t-il pour encourager Castiel à s'installer sur lui.

Le jeune médecin prit tout de même le temps de lui retirer sa prothèse et de l'embrasser sur la jambe comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Dean savait qu'il le faisait essentiellement pour lui. Pour le rassurer sur son apparence et lui rappeler qu'il se fichait de tout ça. Il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin mais il aimait l'idée que Castiel ait envie de le rassurer. Il aimait tout chez le jeune médecin.

\- Cas, murmura t-il quand son petit ami s'attarda sur ses hanches.

Ce dernier sembla alors comprendre qu'il était inutile de faire durer les choses. Il prit la bouteille de lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la table basse – et que Sam avait trouvée une fois par accident, les embarrassant considérablement tous les deux – avant d'en asperger ses doigts. Il en introduisit un à l'intérieur du jeune soldat pour commencer la préparation. Castiel ne précipitait jamais les choses. Mais Dean était impatient. Il avait envie de sentir son petit ami en lui. Leur danse lui semblait n'avoir été qu'un long préliminaire. Il était excité et son érection était douloureuse. Castiel sembla le comprendre puisqu'il ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Quand il les retira, il ne perdit pas non plus de temps. Il guida son sexe de la main droite et l'introduisit doucement à l'intérieur de Dean. Les premières secondes étaient toujours douloureuses mais le jeune soldat savait que le plaisir ne se faisait pas attendre. Et c'était sur lui qu'il se concentrait toujours. Il gémit en sentant le sexe de son petit ami avancer à l'intérieur de lui. Castiel l'embrassait sur le visage et dans le cou. Tout était parfait. La musique résonnait toujours autour d'eux. Et alors que le jeune médecin commençait à aller et venir en lui, Dean commença à parler sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

\- C'est marrant tu sais … je … je ne pensais pas que … oh oui juste là juste là … je ne pensais pas trouver l'amour … comme ça.

\- Comment ça comme ça ? Demanda Castiel sans ralentir le rythme de ses hanches.

Dean fut incapable de répondre sur le coup, son petit ami ayant trouvé sa prostate violemment. Il poussa un cri avant de se forcer à parler à nouveau.

\- Au moment où je m'y attendais le … le moins. Là où je ne pensais pas le trouver et … c'est … parfois on trouve le bonheur dans les bras d'une personne qu'on n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

\- Dean, je … je t'aime.

Le jeune soldat poussa un nouveau cri et sentit son orgasme le transpercer sans qu'il ait besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la sensation du sexe de Castiel à l'intérieur de lui. Il se répandit longuement sur son ventre alors que son petit ami continuait ses mouvements de piston au dessus de lui. Après quelques secondes, il lâcha prise à son tour en gémissant longuement. Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur Dean avec délicatesse. Son visage trouva sa place habituelle dans son cou et Dean ferma aussitôt les yeux.

\- Je continue d'être surpris parfois … quand je pense à notre première rencontre, je continue d'être surpris par la tournure que les choses ont prises et je … je remercie quiconque t'a mis en travers de mon chemin. Je t'aime mon ange.

Castiel releva le visage et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du jeune soldat.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Dean avait beau avoir entendu ces mots des dizaines, des centaines de fois dans la bouche du jeune médecin, il continuait de ressentir la même excitation et le même plaisir quand il les prononçait à nouveau. Il avait dit vrai. Il pensait sincèrement que la vie était surprenante. Il avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un homme qu'il pensait détester. Qu'il avait peut être détesté durant quelques temps. Pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'homme qu'il était mais parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant pour la première fois. Parce qu'il avait peur des possibilités qu'il représentait et de tout ce qu'il éveillait en lui. Et après de longs mois, il faisait des projets d'avenir avec lui. Il envisageait de l'épouser et d'avoir des enfants. Il avait trouvé le bonheur sans réellement le chercher et il savait que c'était là une chance incroyable. Il avait cru sa vie finie. Il s'était trompé.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Dean finalement.

Il ne savait pas si Castiel l'avait entendu. Son petit ami semblait s'être endormi sur lui. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Car il savait parfaitement ce que le jeune soldat ressentait pour lui. Ils se le prouvaient jour après jour. Les mots n'avaient pas la même force que les gestes … que les progrès qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Dean avait mis du temps à comprendre et à accepter ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait eu longtemps peur de ne pas pouvoir vivre cette relation avec Castiel. Il était heureux de s'être trompé. Il ne savait pas comment les choses se seraient passées pour lui s'il n'avait pas rencontré le jeune médecin. S'il n'avait pas été blessé au combat. Il aurait probablement retrouvé Michael et l'aurait épousé. Il aurait sans nul doute été heureux. Son ancien petit ami était quelqu'un de bien. Mais il ne se serait jamais senti complètement entier. Pas comme il se sentait avec Castiel. Et peut être sa blessure était elle finalement intervenue afin de lui offrir la chance de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Peut être toute sa vie l'avait elle conduit dans les bras de Castiel. Il ne savait pas s'il croyait au destin ou s'il s'agissait uniquement de coïncidences. Il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse. Sa vie aurait pu prendre bien d'autres directions. Il aurait pu mourir. Il aurait pu ne jamais connaître Castiel. Et il aurait pu être heureux sans lui. Le passé n'avait aucune importance. Les autres possibilités non plus. C'était avec le jeune médecin que son avenir s'écrivait. Avec lui qu'il pourrait accomplir ses rêves. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'Adam n'ait pas à mourir. Pour qu'il soit celui qui aurait épousé Castiel. Il se détestait quand il y pensait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était reconnaissant envers le destin – si toutefois il existait – de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Et il était déterminé à vivre tout à fond pour ne décevoir personne. Ni ses proches ni Castiel. Ni Adam si toutefois il gardait un œil sur lui où qu'il soit. Dean allait être heureux parce qu'il savait à présent qu'il le méritait. Et que l'homme qui était allongé sur lui le méritait plus encore. Ils avaient vécus l'enfer chacun de leurs côtés. Ils en étaient sortis tous les deux … côte à côte. Soudés parce qu'ils savaient à quel point il était possible de souffrir. Et que lorsqu'on avait la chance d'en ressortir indemne – ou presque – c'était un crime de ne pas savoir en profiter.


End file.
